The Age of Healing
by The1upguy
Summary: The war has come to an end, and so to has the Dark Ages. Now all the world has to do is heal. Easier said than done. Rated T for seldom coarse language, as well as graphic content.
1. Flightless

**OK! shut up! I know I said I wasn't going to do this, but I have come to the conclusion that I enjoy writing about Spyro, and so it begins. Another full length story is in the works, and this will basically follow the last game...so you don't need to read anything first.**

 **Now I would normally give you some vague details of what I am going to do in the new story here, but I'm not sure where I am going with this...lol. I mean I know what the main plot is gonna be about...I think.**

 **Anyway, A taste of what is to come.**

 **Epilogue**

* * *

The warm thermals that constantly rise up from the river of lava below could hold a Fire dragon in the air for an hour without a single beat of his wings. And Cole, who now looks at the magma flow by his home, would spent an entire day lavishing in the invigorating heat of his favorite spot, just outside the Burned Lands.

An expert at flying, this powerful adult drake once fought side by side with Ignitus, during the first dark age, before Spyro's egg had been rescued from the Rookery. And like his father, he was deadly to the evil ape armies of the Dark Master's henchman, raining hellfire on Gaul's army from above.

However, as another blast of this wonderful warmth caresses his face, Cole's eyes fill with tears. He opens his left wing, allowing his beautiful black appendage to take in the strong currents of warm air, releasing millions of pleasurable endorphins. But then the pain of his damaged right wing, which remains a constant nag, takes all that pleasure away.

He cranes his head around, staring at the remaining portion of his destroyed wing, wishing he could have a single moment in his life back.

 _I was so stupid to think I could beat him_

He recalls the day he took on more than he could chew, and the exact moment he drew his wing up to defend himself from Gaul's giant sword. Then the laughter the one-eyed ape blared as he left the wounded drake crippled and helpless.

Cole looks up at the sky, speaking to someone who he hopes may be listening from the heavens.

"Why didn't he just kill me, Dad? How could anyone be so cruel?"

"It's what Malefor wanted."

Spyro's voice slightly startles Cole, but only because he thought he was still alone. He knew the purple dragon was at his home, as the red drake's mother had asked the great hero, and family friend, to come talk to her son.

"He enjoyed watching the world suffer, feeding off the hopelessness and despair of others." the purple dragon continues, placing a paw gently upon the shoulder of the fire breather two decades his senior.

"But he failed, Cole, cause I still see that spark of life in your eyes."

"I don't know anymore, Spyro." The red and black winged dragon lowers his head with depression, as he has been wondering about this himself. He looks down at the river of lava he has hovered over a thousand times in his life, thinking now only of diving off into the thick molten rock, and drowning himself from this difficult existence.

However, as Spyro suddenly lunges forward, his paws extended out to shove the fire breather, Cole loses the idea of jumping. He digs his hind claws into the ground and grasps the purple dragon's right arm with both paws.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY!?" He yells with anger and fear, pushing back against Spyro's powerful paws.

Cole is then immediately yanked away from the ledge, suddenly finding himself nose to nose with the Hero of Avalar.

"See... You don't wanna die." Spyro says with a slight grin, then pulls the larger red dragon chest to chest, embracing him tightly. "You're still fighting to live, my friend."

The young adult knows he don't want to die, but also knows he has little in his life to look forward to without his wing. He sees no future and no joy, only the pain of being a burden to his family, as well as the physical pain he cannot get a break from.

"How do I go on like this, Spyro?" Cole whispers, having little strength to speak.

Spyro hesitates to answer, having none to give, and his grip becomes tighter. He weeps for the poor dragon, understanding the inabilities of their race now, reduced to only a faction of what it once was by Malefor's war.

"I wish I could tell you how you can fix this, but no one has the knowledge of how to repair this kind of damage to a wing." His voice is soft as his eyes look upon the sliced appendage only a foot from his face. Spyro backs away to look Cole eye to eye once again. "The healers were the first Malefor's henchmen killed, knowing they could keep the dragon race thriving during a long wa..."

Spyro is suddenly startled as a single grublin appears a hundred yards away, on the other side of the lava flow. It squeals several times at the purple dragon, making sure he has his attention.

The Hero of Avalar's eyes are immediately to the dwelling Cole resides with his mother and younger sister, believing they must evacuate quickly.

"You need to run, Cole" the purple dragon remarks sternly, seeing a swarm of smaller grublins moving into the area. He quickly gestures his head towards the cave Ignitus had called home before becoming the Fire Guardian. "I will get your family away from here, but you need to start running _now_ , if you're gonna get away from them."

The Fire dragon gives his father's one time best friend a very confused look

"I remember my dad would talk about how _brave_ the purple dragon was." he says with a very sarcastic tone, watching as the small swarm of insects simply fly by, as he expected them to do. He looks down at Spyro, showing a very cheeky grin.

"We live near a colony, Spyro, I see them all the time...they don't ever bother us." Cole continues, following the group with his eyes until they turn beyond a rise in distance. He then focuses his attention back to the single grublin, who remains standing across the river.

"But this one has been the odd one out." The red dragon stretches his back to alleviate some of the pain he constantly feels, then points a sharp talon at the large grublin. "He has actually been following me around for the last three weeks."

Spyro glances across the river and gets a loud shriek barked at him.

"Wow! I don't think he likes you." Cole remarks with some sarcasm, knowing how many grublins Spyro and Cynder were forced to kill while making their push to Malefor's Lair.

"I really don't blame him..." Spyro replies, feeling the sorrow of what he did. He takes his eyes from the grublin that continues barking and gesturing angrily, lowering his head with depression.

"...Cynder and I destroyed nearly half their race."

Cole places a paw upon Spyro's slumped shoulder, knowing the pain both he and Cynder feel, having learned the insect race was forced into a war they wanted no part of.

"I would push you off the ledge, but I am afraid you might not fight back, young dragon." Cole does his best impression of his father's voice, which places a smile on Spyro's face for a moment. Then, also like his father would do, the red dragon settles the young hero with his wisdom.

"If you didn't do what you did, when you did, then all of their homes would have been destroyed, ending their _entire_ race. Like what would have happen to every single race on Avalar."

The purple dragon never finds much comfort in this statement, knowing how much innocent blood stains his paws.

"But... We _did_ destroyed their home, Cole." he replies, his head still lowered as the large grublin finally stops screeching at him from across the river.

"And now they just swarm and attack me every time I come close to their colonies, trying to offer my help and my sincerest regrets."

Cole lowers his head as well, seeing the pain in Spyro's eyes. He knows the purple dragon never fought back against their hatred, simply running away from the confrontation when it got out of hand. But that is when Cole gets an idea that just may work.

"Hey! There's only one of them...you can tell him you're sorry without getting the crap kicked out of you this time." His voice starts out sarcastic, however, as Cole finishes his thought, Spyro can hear how serious he is. "And just maybe, it will allow _you_ to feel some closure."

Spyro raises his head, looking across the river at the angry insect-like citizen of Avalar.

"The moment I try to go over there, I'm sure he or she will fly off..."

"Chicken."

Spyro snaps his head back to Cole, who smiles in his face.

"What are you gonna do, Tiny?" the physically stronger dragon remarks with a slight tone of arrogance. He then looks across the river of lava, at the large insect, and simply gestures his paw to come over. His sarcastic tone remains as he speaks to a dragon he considers to be like a brother.

"I promise... I will protect you if he tries to hurt you."

Spyro rolls his eyes, but does not stop Cole's waving paw. He too wants the large insect to come, as the thought of apologizing to this single grublin seems a good way to being a healing process he has longed for. However, as the large insect-like creature backs away several steps, the purple dragon realizes he may never get a chance to convey his sorrows to the race he was forced to attack.

"I don't think he wants anything to do with me." Spyro remarks as the large grublin turns around and begins walking away faster.

"Are you sure?" Cole returns, as this single praying mantis looking insect stops his retreat, then turns around.

Both dragons suddenly become confused when the grublin soldier begins running towards them, gaining as much speed as it can before reaching the bank of the river of lava. At the last second, it plants its strong hind legs and leaps into the air, trying its hardest to clear the nearly hundred foot wide gap.

"He's not gonna make that jump..." Cole remarks with confidence and that is when he finally notices why this one insect may be following him. In fact, both Spyro and Cole notice the reason, as this large insect tries desperately to open his wings.

It squeals in pain before losing altitude, coming up almost twenty feet short of the far bank, then dropping down into the deep crevasse made by the moving flow.

" _ **STOP!"**_ Spyro's voice calls out, distorted by time as he bends his way through it.

 _With his eyes focused on the two dragons across the scalding hot lava river, and the welcoming gesture of a red paw, the large insect decides he wants to join them on the other side of the river. If only to yell in the face of the one who nearly annihilated his race. However, it is something more personal that makes this insect begin backing away, prepping himself for a dare-devilish feat._

 _As fast as he can move, the large insect with powerful hind legs motors to the ledge of the deep canyon, knowing he must clear the gap with only his momentum._

 _Being a member of a jumping species, the mantis like insect uses his powerful hind legs to propel him into the air, while moving at an intense speed. However, after only a few feet the grublin knows he has made a critical mistake._

 _A strong plume of heat from below pushes the jumping insect higher, taking a good amount of momentum from his leap. His wings, unable to move due to a devastating injury, just flutter in the intense thermals. His eyes then lock upon the purple dragon, who put him in this position._

 _"HELP ME!" he begins squealing, knowing he has no chance to clear the gap, falling to a certain death._

 _His life begins flashing before him, remembering the most intense moments of his existence, including his fight with the mighty purple and black dragons that attacked his nest. He closes his eyes, waiting for the inevitable, when suddenly everything changes. It shocks the insect-like creature, who believed this death would be intensely painful, yet he feels only a cool breeze in his face._

 _"What the!?" he remarks, as his eyes open wide and see the world as it looked when he could fly._

"Got ya!"

With the unique ability of slowing time, Spyro leaped into action, catching the mantis before getting to close to the intense heat. The purple dragon quickly opens his wings, taking in the uplifting thermals and pulling away from the bubbling molten rock, without singeing a single hair on the grublin's body.

However, while securing the insect roughly his size, Spyro sees the reason he was yelled at earlier. Several claw marks from a dragon scar his back, telling the tale of why this grublin was angry. And also why he tried jumping a boiling river of molten lava, instead of flying over it.

" _GET YOUR DIRTY PAWS OFF ME!"_ he squeals in his native tongue, and luckily it is not understood by the purple dragon, as the large grublin remembers they are still flying above the intense flow. He hooks his arms around Spyro's paws, holding onto them for dear life.

" _I mean don't let go!"_

Spyro circles high, using the warm currents to take him away from the river and back to the ledge where Cole awaits. He gently releases the large insect, just as his hind legs touch the ground.

The grublin, upon feeling solid ground, shoves Spyro away and begins yelling again.

"Not much gratitude there..." Cole remarks sarcastically, while smiling at Spyro. However, his voice becomes stern as he turns his attention to the angered grublin. "...and I find that rude."

The large insect stops yelling, suddenly realizing he is standing alone with two dragons, and one now looking at him with hate in his eyes.

" _Look at what he did to me!"_

The shrieking voice is not understood, but the gesturing of his damaged back and an angry finger pointed at Spyro is easily translated. However, that don't stop Cole from increasing his rage.

"We all have scars!" the large red drake barks, showing his wing to the grublin, then wincing in agony as he moves it too fast.

The throbbing pain forces Cole to calm himself, and he slowly folds his damaged wing back to rest against his side. This reaction draws an odd look from the insect-like creature, whom takes a step closer to the larger dragon.

" _How, and when, did this happen?"_

Again the grublin is not understood, but his actions are, as he inspects the sliced black membrane of Cole's right wing.

" _Do you have constant pain?"_ The insect asks, seeing the wing continually flinch as Cole tries keeping it in place.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Cole barks, turning away from the mantis-like creature as it reaches out to get an even closer look. However, this does not stop the grublin from grasping the severed end of the black wing.

With his momentum moving away, Cole's wing is yanked harder than he has felt in years. The red dragon falls to his stomach in agony, writhing in pain, causing the grublin to back away with fear.

Spyro immediately places a paw upon Cole's neck, feeding him a abundant amount of his energy, helping to ease the pain. The purple dragon quickly looks over to the now terrified insect and tries to comfort him to.

"It's OK! You didn't meant to do it...I know." he remarks with a sincere voice, however, he is completely stunned as the large grublin reaches for the black wing once again.

" _I'm sorry, but this has to be done."_

"HEY!"

With his paw holding Cole's neck, sending a soothing energy to halt the pain, Spyro is unable to reach the large grublin, who takes the damaged black wing with both hands.

He stretches it out, causing Cole to buck with a pain that is immeasurable, forcing Spyro to stay where he is and keep a soothing paw on his neck.

"STOP IT, YOU BASTARD!"

Spyro cringes as the large insect suddenly draws the wing back and strikes Cole's right flank with a powerful blow at the base of his wing. However, nothing could shock him more as Cole stops writhing in pain.

"OWWWWWWW!" the red dragon grunts, suddenly able to take a breath and speak. He cranes his head around to look this crazy insect in the eye.

"What the hell do you just do to me?"

The large insect smiles, then gently grasps the red dragon's black wing once more. He holds it secure with both hand, then looks Cole in the eyes.

" _This will hurt even more."_

With a little shriek of noise, and a expression of sorrow, Cole understands he is going to be brought to tears again. But feeling the relief from the first unorthodox move this grublin performed, the injured dragon just clinches his paws in preparation.

He can feel the same pain begin returning, when his wing is suddenly pushed forward, making a loud popping noise. A flash of white light and a pain that nearly makes him pass out quickly strikes the red drake. Yet as fast as the agony starts, it disappears.

And this time, the pain does not return.

Cole stares at the smaller creature with a humbled pair of eyes.

"How?"

 _"Your wing is fine... Short but fine. I_ _t was only a ball and socket dislocation. Probably happened when your wing was injured, not a big deal."_ The large insect can see gratitude in Cole's eye, but he can also see the red dragon still favoring his damaged wing. _"See if it works... Slowly."_ He gestures his hand toward the black appendage, spreading out his fingers as if to ask him to open the wing on his own.

More shock fills Cole's eyes, as he has not been able to unfurl his broken wing in almost two decades, but yet both open out in unison.

"Ahhhh!" he remarks with such relief in his voice, as a soothing sensation is felt by muscles that have been bound up for twenty years. Cole immediately steps over to the ledge, allowing the warm air to funnel under both of his wings.

"By the Ancestors...Does that feel good"

Cole returns his eyes to the large insect, whom has a confident smile on his face. However that disappears as the fire dragon lunges toward him. He scoops the stunned insect up with both paws, squeezing him into a tight embrace.

"How can I thank you for this?"

" _You can start by not breaking my back!"_

Cole, not understanding the squealing sound from his new best friend, keeps his hold for a few extra seconds before replacing the grublin's feet to the ground. He then opens his wings again, and with caution, the fire breather flaps them up and down.

"Do you think they will able me to fly again?" he remarks, feeling that lifting sensation he hasn't felt in over twenty years.

"I don't know..." Spyro begins to say, however, an emphatic answer comes from the large insect.

" _NO! What are you an idiot?! Not yet! It will just pop out of the socket again. You need to let it heal first."_ he squeals, grasping the red dragon by his shoulder, keeping him from stepping off the ledge.

" _You need to give it time..."_ The grublin pauses, looks back upon his own wings, then lowers his head knowing they cannot move until his scars fully heal. _"...and with luck, **you** may find yourself in the clouds once again."_

The mantis-like creature tries opening his wings, but the scars that mar his back cause him to stop. A deep look of pain crosses his face, not from the injury, but from the knowledge these claw marks will never heal enough in his lifetime. His eyes quickly focus on the purple dragon, who struck him only a few months ago, causing his pain and agony.

" _I only wish I could say the same for me."_

Unable to understand a word, but confident in what was said, Spyro lowers his head.

"I'm so sorry for what Cynder and I did to you and your people..." his voice is filled with the same pain this grublin feels, as the sight of the scars on his back make the purple dragon's stomach twist. "...I only wish I could fix what was done."

Spyro reaches out his paw, placing it upon the large insect's back. But this time instead of inflicting damage, the powerful dragon gives a portion of his energy.

At first, the mantis-like being is unsure what to think, as he feels the exact pain he always feels since being sliced by this same paw. However, only a millisecond later, an unmistakeable soothing relief spreads down his spine and encompasses his entire body.

Spyro also becomes shocked, when a bright glow begins forming at the tips of his talons. And more so as the scars upon the grublin's back begin shrinking. This power only lasts a second, or the same amount of time it takes for the purple dragon's thoughts to change in his mind.

And that is when it strikes him.

"By the Ancestors. I didn't know I could do that." he says, looking at this paws with complete disbelief. He then gazes upon a completely stunned grublin, who is suddenly able to open his wings without extreme pain.

The mantis gives his wings a good flutter, then smiles. He can feel a twinge in his back, but compared to how this injury would bother him before, the large insect could care less about the slight discomfort he feels now.

" _How did you do that?"_

Spyro, seeing the same look in this grublin's eye as his own, actually answers the question correctly.

"I don't know what happened..." he replies, then a wide smile crosses his face as he holds out his paw. "...but I'd like to see if I can repeat it."

The grublin smiles too, and quickly he turns his back to the purple dragon.

" _By all means!"_

With the same thoughts of how he caused this, and wanting nothing more than to repair the damage, Spyro replaces his paw upon the grublin's back. And once again, a white glow emanates from the purple dragon's talons.

Cole's eyes fill with amazement, watching as the scars disappear from the mantis' back. He looks at Spyro, who begins grinning like a child on Christmas day, as he suddenly comprehends another magical power he possesses.

"Holy sh..."

* * *

 **So, Spyro has found a new power, and possibly some new friends. They will come in handy as the world moves into a new age.**

 _ **The Age of Healing**_


	2. Survivors

**I just wanna say thank you to everyone that started reading my newest story.**

 **Chapter 2: Survivors**

* * *

With his old brown eyes locked upon the sharp needle in the small grublin's hand, a strong adult Earth dragon suddenly becomes as terrified as a whelping.

"What the hell are you gonna do with that?"

The small insect stops what he is doing, then looks up at the massive green drake, whom has limped awkwardly since the war.

" _I need to use this to numb your leg..."_ he squeals, dipping the sharp pin into a clear liquid. _"...so it don't hurt that much when I cut it open!"_

Knowing he has no understanding of the squealing language his race uses, the grublin laughs to himself.

"To... reeee...leeev... pain... so... you... no... feeeeel... him... cut... leg."

Both turn to a young grublin who has a difficult look on his face, wondering if he has pronounced the new words he has been hearing for a month.

"Hey...I understood you." the green dragon remarks with astonishment having never understood a single thing this new race in Warfang uses. Though, they have added to the city's strength and stability, speaking volumes of their valor.

However, all those happy thoughts are gone in a second as the stone breather suddenly realizes _what_ was said.

"WAIT A MINUTE! YOU'RE GONNA CUT ME!?"

The other grublin quickly grasps a tiny blade, showing it off proudly to the massive dragon.

" _Yes sir! I need to get in there and see what's wrong with that paw, then fix it, so it can finally heal."_

The surgeon looks at his young counterpart, hoping he will translate what was said, before his patient runs off or beats him senseless.

"He... not... able... fix... from... out... side."

Terry just stares at both insects with a pair of unsure eyes.

"So let me try to understand this...He's gonna _cut_ my leg open...to _fix_ it?"

Both grublins nod their heads up and down and quickly the green dragon is on his feet, heading to the door.

"Don't be afraid, Terry. He knows what he is doing." Cyril's voice suddenly intervenes, causing the green dragon to halt his retreat.

The blue drake walks in and quickly gets respect from all three in the room as they bow. The blue blood then shows off the small scar on his left flank, where he had been experiencing pain since his battle with the Golem in Warfang. And after having an embedded shard of stone removed from his back, the Ice Master has felt no pain since.

"I cannot thank him enough for the comfort I feel now."

"But he wants to cut open my leg, Master Cyril!"

The Ice guardian just stares at the green dragon, then shakes his head.

"Well I guess Terrador was wrong about his nephew, cause he told me you had _stones_?" He remarks with a smug, but humorous tone, drawing an angered look from the slightly larger Earth dragon.

"Their race is easily more advanced then ours, my friend, and it's not surprising considering how long they have been on Avalar. You are about to witness this first hand." Cyril pauses, knowing how badly the dragon race has been pushed back in it's evolution, because of a war that killed thousands of their kind.

"We must learn as much as we can from them, Terrance, so I'm asking you to show me how strong an Earth dragon can be."

Terry looks back at the grublin with the small blade in his hand, and a smile on his face. He takes a long hard gulp of his saliva, then returns to the spot where he was just laying on his stomach. The green dragon places his damaged paw back on the small stool before, allowing the grublin access again.

"This better not hurt that much..." he grumbles, then looks at Cyril. "...cause I swear I will put this paw where you don't want it... when it heals, your Majesty."

The large blue Ice dragon returns a smug smile.

"I look forward to your _challenge_ , Terry."

The Ice Guardian leaves the room, allowing the grublin to his craft, happy that yet another dragon will soon be at one hundred percent. It keeps the smile on the blue blooded dragon's face, knowing the race he now rules as Guardian Master will return to it's former glory.

However, before he can make his way from the room, the young grublin who spoke up before, speaks once again.

"Mas...ter... Seeeee...ril." his voice stops the large dragon in his tracks, and with his joy filled smile still embedded on his face, he turns to the small insect.

"Yes my young friend, what is it?"

The tiny insect bows his head to the leader of the dragon race, and with his a solid tone he speaks up.

"Thank... you... for... teeee... ching... meeee... to... talk... like... dra... gon."

"I did nothing, little one." he replies holding his paw up to stop the boy from humbling himself further. "All I did was speak. You were the one who listened and learned."

"OWW!"

Terry's voice startles the young insect as it blares from the room behind

"HEY YOU LITTLE BRAT, GET IN HERE! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT NEEDLE WOULD TAKE THE PAIN AWAY!"

Cyril laughs, not at the Earth dragon's cry, but at how the young insect looks back into the room with fear and curiosity.

"You had better get in there, young fella, and talk the big guy down. Make sure he don't try to run away again, especially when his paw decides to fall asleep."

The blue dragon can see hesitation in the young grublin's attitude, and quickly he puts him at ease.

"Believe me he is all bark and no bite, little one. I promise he will not hurt you."

The small insect nods his head, but before he walks in the room, Cyril gives him another lesson about dragons.

"Just stand up to him. Show the big _Earth_ dragon you are a little _rock_ , and he will back down, young one."

The tiny grublin shows a smile, then runs into the room. However, he quickly returns to the long hallway that connects to the throne room.

"Mas...ter!" the youngster remarks, again making Cyril turn his head.

"Pleeeese... call... meeee... Zip"

The young insect hurries back into the room, not seeing the look he has left on the humbled blue dragon's face, as Cyril recalls the word he used a lot to describe the small insect that began following him around for almost a month now.

His smile returns ten fold, realizing his race has advanced greatly this day, and will only continue to get stronger as all of Avalar's civilizations coexist peacefully.

"Master Cyril!"

A sturdy voice calls out with authority and the Ice dragon looks down upon another citizen of Warfang's four great races. The cheetah warrior takes a moment to catch his breath, having run more than a hundred miles in a day. However, there is no hesitation in his movements as he hands the large dragon a scroll.

"A message from Master Terrador, Sir!"

"Thank you, Stryder..." he pauses for a second as his eyes catch the first few lines on the scroll. Then realizing the young cat is still waiting to be relived, the distracted Guardian releases him "...that will be all. Please take whatever provisions you need."

"Thank you Master!"

The messenger turns from his duty, and with a look of relief, heads quickly to the nearest place for a drink of water.

"How is the stubborn old rock?"

Volteer's voice does not take his friend's eyes from the scroll, which quickly gets the electric dragon moving over to him.

"What is it?"

Cyril, hearing the motor mouthed guardian keep his question short, realizes he has his attention, and before he can give him a chance to start talking nonstop.

"Terrador found fifty seven more dragons living in the burnt out city of Titan's Hollow..."

"FIFTY SEVEN!" Volteer repeats, knowing that would nearly double the amount of dragons known in the world.

"Yes... Yes! Be quiet for a second, my friend." Cyril stops the electric dragon, continuing to read the scroll that was sent from the southern city.

"They will be leaving for Warfang in the morning and should be arriving here in three days."

"Why so long...

Again Cyril raises a paw to stop his friend from speaking, as eyes keep finding interesting things that he conveys to with his own excitement.

"They are walking because they have found a village of wolves. And because of several injuries, nearly a dozen dragons are grounded."

"Master Cyril!" another voice calls from behind, and once again Cyril looks down upon another member of Warfang's diverse civilization.

"Yes LaRue...What is it!?"

His voice has a angered tone to it, as he is now being constantly interrupted

"On the horizon, sir..." the Manweresmall points towards the window that faces the north wall "...a small army is approaching."

Cyril drops the scroll, suddenly feeling the subtle vibrations in the marble floor he stands on.

"By the Ancestors!" Volteer remarks as his eyes are the first out the window. "That's not an army you blind nincompoop...those are dragons."

The yellow guardian turns to his friend, and again only gives a few words as he is overly exicited.

"Hundreds of dragons!"

* * *

With a soft purr coming from a pair of black nostrils, Sparx calmly listens to a sound that would always help him sleep throughout the night as a youngster. And as much as he would never admit to his larger brother, this soft rumble would comfort the flighty dragonfly, knowing he was protected by his 'big purple thing'.

"I can't believe how far you've come." the small dragonfly whispers, softly stroking his hand across the tip of her nose.

He smiles as Cynder jostles around, just like Spyro would when he tickled his snout.

"I'm so glad my brother risked _our_ lives to save you." his voice is a bit condescending, but deep down he means it. The yellow dragonfly watches contently as the black dragoness' eyes move rapidly under their lids. Her long slender black paws shuffling around on the large pile of pillows Spyro collected over the years of a wonderful childhood.

"You were the scariest thing I ever saw..."

He recalls the moment he and Spyro first saw the Terror of the Sky and the fear that filled his heart there after. The hell she forced his brother to endure, and of course, the battle that nearly took their lives. _(and hours of mine, damn she was tough to beat)_

"...but now, I actually see the beauty my brother sees."

Cynder's paws continue jostling, her snore soft and steady, allowing the yellow dragonfly his opportunity to confess the true feelings he hides.

"The thing is...I was jealous. I never meant all that stuff I said about you." A tear develops in Sparx's eye, recalling the hateful words he used to speak about her, and the way he would always doubt the Shadow dragoness' loyalty.

"It was stupid of me to think you would try to hurt my brother, especially witnessing first hand how hard you would fight to protect him."

The yellow dragonfly remembers the exact moment he started trusting Cynder, as thousands of ape skeletons attacked Spyro, just outside the old hermit's home. She didn't back away from the army once lead by Gual and herself, and without hesitation, took on more than her fair share of the danger.

A cyclonic Wind whipped up by the black dragoness quickly tore down their first attack, but as hundreds and hundreds more poured into the battle, Sparx finally saw how Spyro and Cynder were meant to be together.

"You are brave and strong, just like him." he says with confidence, envisioning the moment both she and his brother rose in unison, then unleashed the same Fury power, wiping out the remaining army within seconds. The yellow dragonfly wipes his eyes, then looks at the small black scales that span the tip of Cynder's nose.

"But you are also soft and gentle." he again swipes his hand across her beak, and again Cynder wiggles it. Sparks grins seeing her react to his touch again.

"Just like him."

The yellow dragonfly looks over at the many pictures of he and his brother as boys. And in every single one, their smiles shine brighter than the sun. Yet Sparx knows their best moments are still to come, seeing the joy on Spyro's face since the war ended. But mostly it's been everyday for the last week, since Cyril spiritually bound the two dragons before thousands of witnesses in Warfang's town center.

"I have never seen him happier than he is now."

Sparx turns to the sleeping dragon, stretches out his arms across her nose, and gets himself a good grasp of Cynder's face. His eyes close tightly, overwhelmed with feelings he only has for his family, embracing the newest member.

"I love you...Sis."

"I love you too, Sparx." she replies, startling the dragonfly's eyes to open.

"Now, can I go back to sleep?"

He quickly backs away, seeing both Cynder's sparkling smile and striking green eyes.

"How long have you been listening to me? And with that fake snore that I _didn't_ believe."

Cynder's grin increases with his lie, then she slowly cranes her head down to the dragonfly and pecks him with her lips.

"The whole time, my _tiny_ brother. "

Sparx just stares into her eyes with anger and after a few moments he simply returns to his embrace.

"You know I let Spyro get away with that _tiny_ crap, because he can kick my butt." the yellow dragonfly grumbles. Then while still hugging her nose, Sparx stares up into Cynder's green eyes with as much attitude that he can muster.

"However, I know for a fact that I can take you, you wind blown weakling."

Sparx strains to keep hold of his embrace, as Cynder simply smiles wider. Proving the strength she has to flex her face is stronger than the little dragonfly's entire body.

"I'm so afraid right now."

The black dragoness then snorts a strong breeze from her nostrils, sending Sparx tail end flapping like a party favor. Though, it does surprise her when the tiny dragonfly keeps his grip.

"You really want me to show you that I'm still the _big_ brother in this house."

Cynder cannot contain her laughter when Sparx actually shows a hostile gaze.

"What are you gonna do, _Tiny_?" her voice is filled with so much sarcasm that Sparx contemplates showing her how he kept his younger, but much bigger, brother in check when they were growing up.

However, before he can.

"Don't you dare, Sparx!" a young blue dragonfly barks, while flying full speed into her older brothers' room.

"If you try to fly up Cynder's nose..." she stammers for a moment, knowing there is nothing physically she can do to him, but that don't stop the young dragonfly from using her real strength.

"When Spyro gets home, I'll tell him _you_ stole all those mushrooms he saved. And show him where _you_ buried them! "

Sparx stares at his little sister with a total look of shock, but not as much as Cynder does towards him. She quickly puts a paw over her nose when the yellow dragonfly lets go.

"But I didn't take his mushrooms, Sapphire...YOU DID!"

The small blue insect gets face to face with her big brother, and in the voice that always gets under his skin, she makes him understand the truth of life itself.

"Who do you think he will believe, y _ou...or_ _ **ME!**_ "

Sapphire quickly takes her place by Cynder's right horn.

"This is _my_ dragon...and I will protect her fiercely. Even if it means fighting dirty"

Cynder, still imagining the pain that Sparx could have inflicted, takes the paw from her nose to speak. However, before she can.

"If Sparx would have flown up Cynder's nose, I would have swatted him across the swamp."

Spyro's voice startles everyone's attention to the window, were the purple dragon remains perfectly still. He had been watching a tender moment between his brother and his beloved, and cannot help but laugh at how fast the two went back to bickering.

But first, his attention is to his baby sister, whom looks as if she's seen a ghost.

"So...Sapphire... _you_ took my mushrooms?"

"I hear mom calling!" she replies, then quickly leaves the room, hoping her brother will not give chase. He doesn't, having more important things on his mind. Like getting a kiss from his bride.

Cynder accommodates the purple dragon with little resistance and after a very long moment passionately locked together at the lips, Sparx crosses his arms.

"HEY! This is the room I sleep, and have slept since I was two weeks old Spyro. Please!"

The nearly seventeen year old dragon stops and looks at his annoyed brother, a dumb grin on his face.

"So, I shouldn't tell you what we did here three nights ago, right?"

Cynder smacks Spyro in the back of the head, and this get Sparx even angrier, as the black dragoness' embarrassed look and reaction makes him realize his brother is not joking.

"Come on, Dude!" the yellow dragonfly gets right up to his brother's nose. "You guys can't be doing that in here! You have a beautiful room in the palace to do that, for heaven's sake."

"Yeah! With a constant barrage of citizens that want me to heal their injuries, banging at the door!" Spyro has no anger in his words, knowing he has the touch that can heal. However, there is strain in his voice, hence the reason he took his Honeymoon in the secluded dragonfly village.

"This is the only place on Avalar that I feel...at home, "

Spyro's voice finally turns angry as he looks through his brother.

"So get off my back, Sparx! OK!"

"Geez...I'm sorry I decided picking on you too. At least Cynder still has a sense of humor." the yellow dragonfly backs away with his hands up. "I guess someone got up on the wrong side of his cushion this morning. Maybe you shoulda washed the thing after all that sweating."

Sparx turns to the door, trying to make his big brother feel more guilty for snapping at him. However, before he can leave, Nina quickly enters her sons' room with a look of concern.

"Spyro!?"

Her eyes immediately finds the purple dragon she raised for more than a decade, taking the questioning tone from her voice.

"Good! You're here." she remarks, frantically flying across the room.

"What is it Mom?" the young hero asks with a little concern, as Nina takes a minute to catch her breath.

"Hunter and Meadow are here. They just ran here from the city and would like to see the both of you."

Nina turns to Cynder, showing the black dragoness that she is the other that the two cheetah warriors have come to see.

With no hesitation, knowing Hunter would not disturb Spyro and his new bride unless it was important, both dragons head for the front door where the two large cats await. And after a very quick and simple greeting, they find out the reason for this intrusion.

"An entourage of how many!?" Spyro blurts as the cheetah warriors speak about a massive horde of dragons now approaching Warfang.

"Well over a thousand." Meadow replies with a sturdy tone of conviction, making both dragons show complete astonishment.

They had thought only the population of Warfang, and its surrounding villages, had survived. So, hearing a number of this magnitude, both Spyro and Cynder quickly tail the two back, ending the Honeymoon a week before they had wished.

* * *

 **If you've read my old stories, _Sparx the dragon_ and _Malefor's Legecy_ , I will let you know that I am bringing back one of my favorite OC characters as a major player. Lets see if you can guess who. **

**A hint: He sees more than most. And his power can give Spyro the break he needs.**

 **R &R please**


	3. Cynder's Family

**I don't know if I will have another chapter out in two weeks so I will wish all those out there, that celebrate, a very Merry Christmas.**

 **My gift to you, another chapter of our favorite dragons.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Cynder's Family**

Staring at an unimaginable population of dragons outside their city, Cyril and Volteer ponder different scenarios, one requiring a drastic response.

"What if they are here for her?" the Electric dragon remarks, pointing at Cynder with his paw, then showing the black dragoness a look of compassion as her shoulders slump.

"I'm so sorry Cynder, but we must be ready for that contingency, as the Terror of the Sky's reign of...ahh...terror, stretched around the world."

Everyone can tell Volteer is unsure of what he says when the normally free flowing words stumble from his mouth. He knows she did nothing wrong, as the apparition of what she was is long gone, and that everyone in Warfang understands this. However, there have been tribes of Bears and Lions and even a small band of rogue Dragons that have called for her head, believing the Terror of the Sky and Cynder were still one in the same.

"We have easily dissuaded several groups from their ideals, as we can prove her virtue without doubt, but they have been small handfuls of citizens...maybe a dozen at the most, Spyro!" he turns to the purple dragon knowing he will fight anyone who dares attack the innocent black dragoness.

His paw turns from Cynder, pointing out towards a sea of drakes.

"But what do you plan to do against _that_."

"Talk." he replies softly, turning to Cynder with confidence in his eyes. "We talk to them."

"What do you mean _WE!?_ "

Cynder, terrified of her past, begins disappearing into the Shadows. However, before she can, Spyro is across the room and has her up in his paws.

"I promise I won't let them hurt you." his voice is distorted as he bends Time, holding his wife before she can sneak away, showing how fast he can protect her if things go wrong.

It startles both Guardians as the purple dragon disappears and reappears twenty feet away with Cynder in his paws.

"It's crazy how quickly he moves." Cyril remarks with disbelief in his words, however, Volteer gives a smug smile, knowing Spyro is not the only one who can move using his elemental talents.

"He's not that fast."

The Electric Guardian strides over to the young couple, a very cheeky grin on his face.

"One day we should race to find out who's faster, but I don't think today is a good day for that." Volteer remarks with a pleasant tone, then he looks out upon the mass of dragons that has stopped moving towards the city, and his voice becomes stern.

"Today will be the day we find out how much of a diplomat you are, Spyro..." the yellow dragon turns his attention from the huge populous, only six miles from the city, focusing on the eyes of the purple dragon. "...because speed will not help the city if they decide to take their revenge on Cynder. And I know personally, " Volteer looks at the black dragoness as he finishes this sentence. "Warfang will defend one of her most prized citizens...to the end if necessary."

The Electric guardian does not get the reaction he was expecting as Cynder's shoulders slump again, hearing how more citizens of Warfang may die for her.

"You never seem to know when you should shut that trap of yours, Volteer..." Cyril remarks, stepping along side the motor mouthed dragon and giving him a very annoyed glare. "...this is why Terrador made me Guardian Master when he left for Titan's Hallow."

The blue dragon reaches out and softly lifts Cynder's lowered head.

"I assure you, my child, it shall not come to that." Cyril looks at Spyro, both already knowing their back up plan. "There are many beautiful places in this world that you and your husband can go, and no one would ever know where to find you, except the Guardians...this I promise to you."

Cyril pauses, looks at his best friend Volteer with a single brow lowered, then returns his striking blue eyes to her.

"Well maybe we won't tell _Jabber-Jaw_ here."

Cynder finally lets a small smile cross her muzzle and Cyril returns the same gesture.

"That a girl... This smile is exactly what I want you to show, when we get there." he continues, suddenly taking the black dragoness in a solid embrace, stunning everyone in the room. As uncommon as it is for the blue blood drake to show any emotion, it is even odder for him to profess that emotion aloud.

"I am so very proud of you, young lady. You have endured more pain than anyone else on this world, and still, your smile can light up a room." The Ice guardian tightens his grasp, feeling the shuddering chill of fear within the black dragoness in his paws, and quietly he whispers in her ear.

"I know you are afraid, Cynder, but that is why I also know you will succeed at proving who _you_ are."

The Shadow dragon cannot contain her emotions, suddenly feeling so at ease in her own scales. She gazes around at the other two dragons in the room, the one she loves and the other guardian that would lay down his life to protect her, realizing she is not just with friends, but her family. And only after Cynder calms down, saying to all in the room that she is ready, do they take to the sky, heading out towards the massive group that has encroached upon their home.

"There is a dozen of every species of dragon here." Volteer remarks as they approach, looking from one end of the horizon to the other, and seeing a grand variety of his race. His yellow eyes find every kind: Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Ice, Electric, and even a few Shadow dragons. However, nothing shocks him more than when his eyes come across a white drake.

"By the ancestors...A Healer!" he barks excitedly, pointing at the one dragon that stands out from the rest, standing beside a gray wolf.

"A what!?" Spyro returns, finding the white dragon with his own eyes, and becoming excited himself. "You mean he can heal injuries too?"

"He can also inflect them, Spyro." Cyril replies, having knowledge of what element this white dragon possesses, and how fast that element can move across the sky.

"What element do they use?" Cynder asks, as she can see this white dragon now focus his attention towards her.

"Light energy." Volteer replies, having knowledge himself of this rare species of dragon. "They use intense heat to heal wounds, but they can also focus this energy into a focused beam of pure light, incinerating anything it comes into contact with."

Cynder suddenly backs off the pace of everyone else, trailing behind her husband.

"Easy sweetheart. I promise that everything will be fine." Spyro replies to her sudden fear, bringing Cynder back to his side. However, her fear returns as the wolf beside this white dragon draws his sword half way from its sheath.

* * *

With their destination of Warfang now in view on the horizon, a vast horde of dragons begin making camp for the night.

"Why don't we just go to the city, Grandpa?" a young whelpling remarks softly into the ear of his grandfather, while standing on the shoulders of the great elder of his family. The tiny black and gray pup looks around at the massive sea of drakes, all marking off their areas to bed down for another night under the stars.

"It's only five or six miles away. I'm sure we can all make it there before the sun goes down." He says, telling the white dragon how far they are from the city, knowing the patriarch of his family is blind for the most part.

A soft laugh is given, then an answer.

"I'm sure we could, small one, but then we would still need to sleep outdoors, as there is nowhere near enough housing to accommodate all twelve hundred of us."

The white dragon lifts an arm and opens his paw wide, allowing his small grandchild a place to perch. The little black whelp leaps from the elder's back, gliding down to the spot he was given, then quickly turns around to look into his Grandfather's pink eyes.

"Then why did we come here, if they don't have enough room for us?"

"There is plenty of open land room around Warfang, as well as the Valley of Avalar itself, Onyx. And we will be able to build a new future here."

"Great Elder! A moment of your time, if you please." A large red dragon calls out, drawing the old drake's attention towards one of his subjects.

"I've told you a hundred times not to call me that, Crimson." the white dragon remarks with a bit of attitude, not liking how old his new title makes him feel. "Please...just call me Master, or Sir, or maybe you can simply call me by the name you have called me for seventeen years."

The red dragon smiles at his former next door neighbor.

"You know I can no longer call you Master Diamond, Sir...it would not be proper." he replies while bowing deeply to his new leader, making the white dragon rolls his pink eyes.

"I swear, Crimson, you can be such a pain in the..." Diamond stops, realizing his little grandson is still standing on his shoulder, a grin on his tiny face.

"What is it you need?"

"I'd like to organize a party to retrieve timber from that small grove over there." The fire breathing drake points towards a little patch of wooded area, and this draws a scowl from the leader of this massive group.

His pink eyes focus on the dozen or so trees that jut up near by, filling them with the light of a thousand lifeforms, as his blindness only shelters his eyes from seeing the world's beauty, not the beauty of the world itself.

"And the animals that live there, where do they go?" he remarks with a soft tone, gesturing his paw at the open area, miles from any forests for the displaced menagerie to find shelter.

The look on Crimson's face does not change, but the white dragon can still see a change in his aura, as his special eyes show him more than most.

"You think I'm being overly protective... Don't you?" Diamond asks, looking back to the small grove of trees.

"It's just of a couple of dozen deer and a few hundred birds..." The white dragon returns his eyes to a dragon he loves as much as his own grandson. "...what do they matter?"

"That's not what I was thinking!"

Crimson stops his lie as Diamond raises a single brow, showing him the condescending stare the fire dragon has seen since he was as small as the black whelp on his shoulder.

"Okay! Yes, I am thinking that." he replies, looking at the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, over five miles away.

"If we have to go all the way over there... It will take forever, cause we'd need to make several trips..."

"And you think that is a worthy reason to destroy their home."

Crimson's aura drops again, hearing such a disappointed tone in his guardian's voice. But after a moment to take a deep cleansing breath, he looks sheepishly upon the one who helped raise him after his home was destroyed.

"No. I guess I don't..." he replies, then slowly his smile returns, as does his bright aura. "...Great Elder."

Diamond rolls his eyes again, but then smiles himself as the young dragon says nothing more and simply goes to work as instructed. His aura glows brightly while he gathers a few of his friends to help him get enough wood to keep everyone warm for the night.

"Grandpa! Look!" the young black whelp, standing on Diamond's back, taps the white dragon's neck. He points a paw in front of his pink eyes, towards the city, allowing Diamond to see where he wants him to gaze.

"There are several dragons heading this way."

Diamond squints as his eye focus towards the bright city filled with life, but that is not what is causing the strain on his eyes.

"Oh yes... I see them, Onyx." he replies with a confident tone, a large smile on his face as he turns to his grandson. His white paw stretches out to the brightest aura of the incoming group.

"And I'll bet you three mushrooms that that one on the left is Spyro."

The young dragon's eyes open wide, as he looks down the outstretched arm of the white drake, quickly spinning around several times on his grandfather's back as he notices the purple dragon is in the group.

"Can I stay until he gets here, Grandpa!" Onyx leaps over the Great Elder's head, and with a tremendous strain on his little wings, hovers before the old dragon's eyes. "Pleeeease!"

The shining aura that now holds before him is almost as bright as the one approaching, though sadly Diamond knows he must disappoint his grandson, if only for a minute or two.

"You can met him in a moment, Onyx, but first I need you to go find your mother."

"Why!?" he snaps back, getting a grin from his grandfather, who feels it necessary to explain his reasons. His paw points at the other brightly lit aura flying towards them.

"Because Cynder is with them too."

The young dragon looks back towards the city and slumps his shoulders noticing how close the party is getting, but he also knows how badly his mother wishes to meet the black dragoness face to face.

"Ohh, Okay..." he replies angrily, knowing he cannot get to his mom, and then back, before Spyro arrives. "...but don't let him go anywhere before I get back."

"Yes, _Great Elder._ " Diamond replies sarcastically, drawing a smile from his little grandson. It returns his aura to the earlier brightness he saw, as the young black dragon tares off to get his mother.

"Bout time you learned your place, Diamond." another voice remarks, putting the same child-like grin on the elder dragon's muzzle. He turns to see the only member of this large group who will dare call him by name.

"Just wait till you have grandchildren, Fang." he remarks, turning to an old gray hair wolf-like creature, who now stands beside the dragon elder as his equal.

"Are you kidding? I have nineteen of them," Fang replies with a smile, looking towards the city and the approaching dragons. "and all of them were begging me to come up here and meet Spyro too."

Diamond turns his head around, looking back at the brood of puppies that sit with their paws crossed, a look of fear on their faces.

"What do you do to make them all behave so well?"

Fang draws his sword half way from its sheath, then returns it to its proper place as the first of four dragons touch down before them.

"I showed them my behavioral stick."

Diamond smirks at the warrior clan leader, knowing he is only kidding about his disciplinary tactics. However, he also knows this race is bred to be elite hunters, and believe in honor above all else, so his words draw a sharper response then his sword.

The white dragon bows, as does fang, when the group of four dragons finally step before them.

"Greetings, Spyro. It is a great honor to finally meet you..." the white dragon remarks to the brightest of the four auras before him, extending a paw to the Hero of Avalar. His pink eyes tell Spyro just how sincere he as, until they turn to the other aura that practically blinds him.

"...and you Cynder." his words become softer, stunning all four dragons from Warfang, as they expected her arrival to bring some angst.

"I had hoped one day this moment would come."

"Dad! Is she here!?"

Another voice takes everyone's attention, and quickly the group from Avalar is stunned further.

"By the Ancestors! What am I looking at here?"

Cyril's question is the same on all four of their minds as they gaze upon a near identical twin of Cynder. Only she is white, like her father.

"My name is Pearl..." the white dragoness replies with pure excitement, quickly running up to the mirror image of herself, only a foot shorter and the opposite color. Her arms and wings are around Cynder, and an embrace that rivals the warmth and love she gets from Spyro now holds the Shadow dragoness tightly.

"...and this is my baby sister."

Everyone's jaw drops to the ground with surprise, including Cynder, who immediately gazes upon the old purple eyes that have yet to look away, taking in all the splendor of a moment he never thought would be possible.

Cynder's aura now burns brighter than Spyro's, and is matched by her big sister, who refuses to relinquish her embrace. The black dragoness does not resist either, coming to the realization that she is no longer in danger. In fact, she feels more secure than she did five minutes earlier.

"If she call you dad, then that means?" the black dragoness pauses, staring at Diamond with the same wonder that he looks upon her with. She struggles so hard to say what she can see is true, but cannot believe.

"You're my..."

The white dragon simply nods his head up and down. However, before he can say anything to confirm Cynder's suspicions, the wolf beside him speaks.

"Don't lie!" Fang remarks very sarcastically, then pats Diamond on his shoulder with a smug grin on his face.

"Those two are smart and beautiful. They cannot be _your_ daughters."

* * *

 **I'm sure a bunch of you picked Diamond, but did you expect me to put that twist on it?**

 **Next chapter should be fun...stay tuned.**


	4. The Chaperone

**Merry Christmahanakwanzika. There, that should cover everyone.**

 **I decided to bring in the New Year with a new chapter...hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4 The Chaperone

Warfang had never been this populated, not even during her glory days before the war. Because of this, many of the dwellings behind her walls are now housing multiple families, including Spyro's. Though technically, now that the purple dragon and Cynder are married, it is all one big multi-generational and multiracial family.

"What a beautiful view." Pearl remarks, looking out her sleeping chamber's window, which faces the recently dedicated Garden of Ignitus the Devoted. Her eyes turn to the other mother in the house, whom just moved in herself. And, because of the cramped quarters, now resides in the same sleeping chamber with the white dragon and her son. Though she and her husband take up a very limited amount of space.

"It's amazing the work you and Flash did here, Nina."

Her slightly raspy voice reminds the dragonfly of her son's bride and a smile crosses her face. Nina can hear the same spirit inside this dragoness as well, only confirming what she knew about Cynder.

"I can't really take all the credit, Pearl." the green insect returns, moving to a position between the white scaled dragon and the large garden, so she can point out an area of interest.

"Your sister helped me with this area here..." her hand then stretches out over the other side of the garden. "...and this entire section was inspired by Cynder and Spyro's wedding."

Nina looks out at the hundreds of thousands of multicolored flowers, all painstaking found in the wilderness around Warfang, and replanted in the city by her enormous family.

"My children wanted to do something special, something to show how proud we are of them." Nina pauses, turning back to Cynder's sister, making sure she can see the seriousness in her eyes.

" _Both_ of them."

"Mom!"

Both mothers jump at the sound of a young voice, and Pearl rolls her eyes.

"You know, you have twenty eight children living in this house, Nina, and I have one."

"Mom!?" Onyx's voice gets louder, and more so as he runs into the room he shares with his mother and the parents of Spyro.

"MOM!? ARE YOU IN HERE!?"

"So, why is it only my child that screams like an idiot when he needs his mother?"

Nina smiles as Onyx becomes embarrassed, then shares a piece of reality that Pearl knows all about.

"Cause all young male dragons are loud and obnoxious."

Both mothers nod their heads and chuckle, removing the ashamed look on Onyx's face and replacing it with a more annoyed stare.

"No I'm not!" he blurts loudly, stunned that his mother would agree with such a bold statement, even though he knows it to be true. Onyx sits back on his hind quarters, crosses his arms, and stares at the little dragonfly who raised his uncle.

"You don't know me!"

"ONYX!" Pearl barks her son's name, taking the edge off his little attitude.

Angry at how her son's voice was louder than she likes toward an elder, this mother is ready to blow her top. However, before she can scald her boy for this outburst, Nina is across the room.

"You don't think I know you who you are, little boy?" she remarks, her voice putting more fear in the young dragon, as he has never heard Spyro's mom talk with any anger before. The green dragonfly stares right through the black and red whelp, and with the fiercest gaze she can give, Nina describes the boy to a T.

"You are a giant pain in the butt, who loves to get in trouble anytime he can..." her voice suddenly softens while finishing her point.

"...but would make sure no one gets hurt while having his fun."

Onyx's eyes change emotionally at this moment, and more so as Nina's tiny hand swipes across his nose.

"You love to be the center of attention..." the little dragonfly continues, a bit of sarcasm in her harder voice, which again softens.

"...though you would never embarrass anyone, but yourself, to do this."

Onyx smiles with Nina, as he realizes she does know him well. However, he is not prepared for what comes next.

"And you are tough when it is necessary..." the elder dragonfly says, stretching out both her arms across his nose, taking the young dragon's entire muzzle in this embrace. And, because of his size, Nina finds herself able to get her arms all the way around his little nose, allowing this small dragonfly to feel as if she were hugging her special purple baby once more.

Her eyes, suddenly moistened with emotion, lock upon the dark eyes of the little dragon she already loves as her own.

"...but you are soft when it counts the most."

Onyx, who himself begins tearing up, places his paw softly upon the green dragonfly's back, embracing Spyro's mother against his nose.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Nina. I didn't mean to get loud with you" he chokes out, showing the green dragonfly the honest eyes of a dragon. Eyes she knows well from her son.

"I promise... I'll try to change my ways."

Nina tightens her grip.

"Don't try too hard, Sweetheart."

Pearl, as proud as a mother can be, witnessing the soft side of her child, takes a moment to collect her own emotions. However, she is still concerned about why he was yelling in the first place.

"What did you want when you came in here before, Baby?"

His mother's voice is so gentle, almost begging, that the young dragon is compelled to answer her immediately. Even with a dragonfly clinging to his nose.

"Oh...ummm...I wanted to know if I can go with Aunt Cynder to the market?"

Onyx expects his mother to say no, mainly because the market is overly crowded this time of the morning. However, witnessing how well behaved her son really is, the white dragoness is compelled to nod her head up and down.

"Wait a minute...Did you say Cynder is going to the market _without_ Spyro?"

Nina's voice is so questioning, that Pearl takes notice.

"Is this a bad thing?" the concerned mother asks, knowing her only child will be escorting the black dragoness into a very populated area.

"Oh it's probably nothing...it's just..." Nina pauses for a moment, looking out the window towards the garden, remembering why the dark dragoness helped her with the design. "...Tempest is in the city, and she might go after Cynder, if she knows Spyro is not there for her protection."

"Who is Tempest?" Onyx asks before his mother can, as he is suddenly concerned as well. However, as he answers his own question with fear, Nina realizes the little whelp knows to whom she speaks.

"Is she that tall blue and silver Wind dragoness...you know, the one with the really crumby attitude towards everyone?"

"Yes, but that's not her fault, young one" Nina replies softly, her head slouched down, understanding why the angry dragoness is so bitter.

"Tempest lost her entire family during a vicious attack by the Terror of the Sky. She was the only one in Warfang, before everyone else came here, who still blames Cynder for what Malefor made her do."

Nina looks out at the garden again, remembering how Cynder hid there for nearly a day, not wanting to face anyone.

The young whelp's concerns deepen, knowing a few dragons from his home that are not happy with the thought of Cynder living in the city. In fact, some are angry that she is living, period.

"Do you think anyone would really try attacking her, Ms Nina?" he asks, now worried he may have bitten off more than he can chew. "I'm only seven... I can't defend Cynder if someone actually tries..."

"You won't have to." A reply comes from the door, getting everyone to look at the black dragoness standing there.

"I told Spyro I will defend myself from now on."

* * *

With only a simple touch of his paw, Diamond relaxes a large blue Water dragon's mind enough to put him into a state of unconsciousness, allowing for a new type of healing he has yet to witness first hand.

"Okay... He is out. Now what?" the white dragon turns his eyes towards an elder grublin with wonderment, anticipating the skills he has been told about by his daughter, who herself experienced this insect's skill with anatomy.

" _Now... I take this very sharp blade, made specifically to cut with precision, so not to leave a scar."_

The screeching language makes the other dragon in the room, Spyro, hold his paws over his ears. Diamond, watching the grublin take notice of the purple dragon's actions and seeing a nervousness take over his aura, simply nods his head and asks another question.

"And you can cut through scale with that?"

The grublin returns his attention to the white dragon and grins. His aura suddenly rises higher than the pitch in his voice, turning a bright shade of yellow as Diamond becomes conversational.

" _No sir! I don't have to cut the scale...I simply go around it._ " he replies, placing the blade into the thin gap between the blue dragon's scales and gingerly cutting around a damaged one.

"Well that's smart..." the white dragon replies, watching with a smile now pasted on his face, as his special eyes view the talents of this well skilled insect. "...why would you go through something so hard, when you can go around it."

Diamond can see the grublin's aura change to a more reddish color, as the hornet-like creature's confidence and passion begin to take over his mood, allowing him to cut without fear or trepidation.

" _So now, after I remove this, I can expose the source of this poor fella's problem "_ he continues, taking the broken blue scale with one of his two other free hands and placing it on the table beside him. The grublin then cuts a more direct path to the real problem, revealing a sliver of the stone arrowhead that penetrated this blue dragon's flank years ago.

"That is remarkable." Diamond responds to the speed in which this grublin solves an issue his power could not. And with a small pair of clamps, ends this dragon's continued pain with one swift tug. Something Diamond, nor Spyro, nor Pearl were able to do with such a large foreign object still present.

" _Finally, I use this to close the wound, allowing it to heal."_ The grublin grasps a needle with thread and Diamond's eyes open wide.

"By the Ancestors!" he cries, placing a paw over the exposed wound, and within a second, heals the damage. "You don't need to stick him with that thing. Are you mad?"

" _Wow..."_ the grublin replies with surprise in his voice, seeing perfect skin after Diamond removes his paw. He places his needle back down on the table, then grasps a small blue disk. _"...I won't have to wait to replace the scale now..."_

The white dragon again shows interest, as this insect grasps the broken scale from table and places the blue disk inside.

"What is that?" he asks with a very questioning tone, forcing the grublin to look up at Diamond. He smiles, then grasps his small blade.

" _It's a bio-adhesive that will hold the scale in place until his skin bonds to it again."_ he replies in his squealing voice, cutting the excess fabric like material cleanly, so the scale fits perfectly in the spot it came from.

"Damn Spyro, I cannot believe how far behind their civilization we have fallen." the white dragon remarks with sorrow in his voice. "The war really took a toll on our race's evolution."

The purple dragon steps forward, placing a paw upon the shoulder of the Great Elder for support.

"We will return to our former glory, I'm sure of this." he says matter of factually, looking at the grublin who now begins polishing the blue scale he just replaced, finishing a procedure that the dragon race will one day learn to perform themselves. His eyes lock upon the small insect, who he once fought in battle.

"In fact, I think we are already stronger than we were." he continues, seeing the benefits of the combined civilizations of Avalar, and how they are now willing to help better one another. "Together, with the other great races, who for the first time ever stand side by side...I feel that all of Avalar can only get stronger."

" _Well said, young dragon"_

Diamond smiles as the smaller grublin walks over to Spyro, squares up to the larger dragon, then takes his paw with a strong grasp.

" _I was wrong about you,"_ he says, his aura turning red again and only getting brighter, speaking to the great and powerful dragon as his equal.

 _"You are a gentle, intelligent creature. And not the mindless murdering bastard I once thought."_

"See Spyro, I told you. Not _every_ grublin hates you." Diamond remarks sarcastically, as the purple dragon had reservations just about being in the room, knowing he is still unwelcome to most of the insect race.

"What did he say?" Spyro asks, as this scratchy sounding language is completely inaudible to him. He had watched Diamond communicate with the insect the whole time he worked, so the purple dragon hopes he can finally get an idea of what was said.

The grublin also turns to Diamond with a pride filled smile, waiting for the translation of his words.

"I have no clue what he's saying Spyro!" the white dragon blurts out, taking the smile from both dragon and insect.

"But you were talking to him the whole time!"

" _Yeah! What was that about!?"_

Diamond laughs for a second, seeing both their auras show the same greenish color of confusion.

"I don't need to understand what he's saying, to understand what he's saying."

Their green auras only get stronger, as the two try comprehending his last sentence, and Diamond's smile just gets wider.

"I knew what he was telling me by his actions, Spyro." the white dragon continues, then turns his incredible eyes to the small insect before him. "But I also believe that if someone is speaking to you, even if you don't understand completely what was said, you still need to reply."

The grublin's aura returns to a bright white color, showing his pride.

"I don't understand your _words_ , my friend, but I understand _you_ better than you know."

Diamond places a paw upon the grublin and surges a small amount of his power into him. He watches the hornet-like creature's aura change color once more, as a blueish hue of pure contentment overtakes his mood.

Suddenly feeling years of anguish and stress relieved from his body, the old insect takes Diamond's paw and nods his head up and down.

"Yesssssssss... Yoooo doooooo."

Both dragons show a bit of surprise, along with a smile, as the grublin does his best to speak in a very foreign tongue. He then bows slightly to the Great Elder of the Dragon race before walking from the room.

"So Spyro," Diamond returns nonchalantly to his initial conversation with the purple hero, as he had just walked in before the surgery began, but was told to wait by the white dragon. "What was on your mind when you came rushing in before?"

"What do think I want to talk about?" he replies with a sarcastic tone, over dramatically looking around the room, pointing out the fact someone is missing from his side.

"Your daughter, Great Elder."

"Oh will you stop with the Great Elder crap already!" Diamond interrupts, showing his hatred of this title. "Please... My name is Diamond, for heaven's sakes..." the white dragon pauses to show a smile, then changes his voice to a softer tone. "...or maybe you can call me _Dad_ once in a while."

Spyro raises a single brow and waves a paw at the old dragon.

"I already call my dad, Dad, so I can't call you dad... Dad." he answers, a tone of humor in his voice as the purple dragon confuses the Great Elder with his words.

Diamond smirks, seeing a playful red color overtaking the hero's aura.

"Then just call me what Onyx calls me." the Light dragon returns and Spyro's brow goes up again.

"What? _Big Poppa_?!"

Diamond rolls his eyes, as an over exaggerating Spyro starts laughing at him. He wants to lose his mind on the young purple dragon, however, he cannot get the smile off his own face.

"Oh, I'll bet you were a paw full. I feel bad for your poor mother and father, having to deal with you while growing up." he finally grumbles.

Spyro only nods his head, recalling several instances he and his brother drove their parents crazy.

"So, what did my daughter do, _Great Hero of Avalar_?"

Spyro stops smiling and stares at the white dragon, his aura dulling down as he hears a name he himself hates being called.

"Well, now I know where Cynder gets her enduring charm." he remarks with a grin. However, his seriousness returns as the purple dragon reveals the reason he interrupted earlier.

"She told me that she is going to the market today... by herself. And I cannot stop her."

Diamond's eyes open wide and he becomes even more serious than Spyro.

"It is not smart for her to be out there alone yet."

"I know that!" Spyro replies emphatically, as Diamond gets angry.

"And you just let her go!?"

"NO!" Spyro fires back with a bit of anger himself. "She simply disappeared before my eyes, kinda like your other daughter did when I asked where all my mushrooms went."

A crooked grin crosses the side of the white dragon's muzzle, recalling how his oldest daughter bent the light around herself and vanished before Spyro's eyes when confronted about his missing fungi. However, as he looks out the window facing the town center room and notices his baby girl walking through the square with his grandson, that grin goes away.

"I just don't like this, Spyro." he says with concern, seeing the auras around Cynder darken as she walks by. "There are too many dragons that still want her gone, and without you or I standing by her side, they may try to make her disappear...forever."

Spyro joins Diamond at the window, observing his wife as she walks down the crowded street with caution in her steps.

"She needs to do this, Diamond." he remarks calmly, placing his paw upon the left shoulder of the white dragon slightly taller than him. "Cynder can't live her own life if she must cower in fear for a past that was not her fault."

"I know Spyro, but..."

"But nothing!" the purple dragon cuts off any reasoning the Great Elder may have, and gives his own.

"Cynder can defend herself without hurting anyone, she proves it everyday when I ask her to help clean up the kitchen after breakfast." Diamond turns to see a smile fill the purple dragon's muzzle as he finishes his humorous point.

"Even holding Time, I can never tell which way she runs."

The white dragon chuckles and more so as Spyro continues.

"Seriously...it's annoying that I gotta clean up after thirty dragonflies and five dragons alone, cause your daughter don't like getting her paws soapy."

Diamond laughs a little louder, as does Spyro, and though their outbursts are filled with a joyful tone, deep down, both are nervous as hell. They watch Cynder like a pair of starving hawks, waiting to pounce on an unsuspecting mouse, but know they cannot get to the black dragoness in time if someone in the vast crowd decided to take sudden action.

Only her little chaperone, whom remains at the black dragnoess' right front paw, can defend Cynder now.

Or of course, herself.

* * *

 **Here's hoping the Next Year continues on the same high note that 2016 left on, for me at least. And I hope you all prosper the same way I have these last few months.**

 **As for Cynder, her healing begins next chapter, but how much pain does she feel. Stay tuned for her stroll through the city and find out.**


	5. To market, To market

**Happy New Year everyone, and I hope it is a prosperous and healthy one.**

* * *

Chapter 5 To market, To market

The streets outside the Palace were meant to be crowded, hence the reason they were widened when the city was reconstructed. However, even the most proficient engineering Manweresmall could not foresee the staggering amount of citizens that would be gathered around Warfang's crown jewel.

Nearly a hundred dragons, and easily three times that number of cheetahs, wolves, and little mole-like creatures, congregate outside the door, waiting for their opportunity to enter. All hoping for news of where they will be put up until the city can be expanded.

"I hope they give us a place near Spyro's house." a young cub remarks to his mother, staring at one of the largest dwellings in the city, directly across from the Palace's main gates.

The little gray wolf wags his tail, as the door suddenly opens to this particular home, believing his favorite dragon is about to make an appearance.

"Look mommy! It's Cynder!" he cries with excitement, knowing the purple dragon will only be a step behind her as usual. No one pays attention to him, as he has made this announcement everyday for the past four, though, when a smaller version of the black dragoness walks out the door behind her, the young wolf's voice is heard clearly by everyone around him.

"But...Where's Spyro?"

Several dragons take notice immediately, seeing the former Terror of the Sky out and about without her purple protector. They start moving towards the pair as they enter the street, quickly putting Cynder on edge. She can see they are from the new group of dragons that arrived with her father, and though he told her they will not cause trouble, deep inside, Cynder can still feel their hatred.

 _Maybe this was a bad idea_ she begins thinking to herself, seeing the quartette heading into her path, however, Cynder's chaperone quickly takes the lead.

"What do you guys want?" Onyx's attention is upon the lead drake, whom he knows from his old neighborhood, and who now stands directly in their way.

"I just wanted to ask a question..." he grunts at Cynder, before turning his eyes towards the smaller version of the Shadow dragon. "...if I am allowed?"

Onyx looks back at his aunt and sees concern in her eyes, knowing what the Terror of the Sky did in the past. But after a moment of pause to think, the youngster nods his head, allowing this Ice dragon to ask his question.

Cynder is stunned at his response, considering how Spyro would normally shoo away anyone who became indignant.

"How do you live with yourself?" The blue dragon asks with a cold tone in his voice, and before Cynder can feel the fridge pain of this question, Onyx comes back at him with the same cold tone.

"How do you, Hugo!? Knowing darn well your picking on an innocent dragoness!" the young whelp returns, his voice now more agitated than the one who stands before him. The little black dragon leaps into the air and hovers eye to eye with this teenaged blue and silver drake.

"You were there when my grandpa, _The Great Elder_ , told everyone what Malefor did to Cynder...and as I recall, you were pretty vocal about how she had been falsely accused of murder! Or am I wrong?"

Stunned by the brazen words of this little dragon the Ice breather can only nod his head up and down once.

"So why are you being a jerk to her now, Hugo?"

The black whelp turns his attention to one of the smaller dragons in this group, immediately recognizing a good friend he has grown up with. A friend he has spent several long nights, talking about the family he lost in the war.

He knows he has been living under the same roof as Hugo, as the Ice dragon's family took him in during the war.

"I know you don't believe what my grandpa said, Franklin, but that don't mean you should turn everyone else against Cynder."

"She killed my parents."

Onyx suddenly gets face to face with the Earth dragon, stopping him from speaking, angry that he would say this in Cynder's presence. However, he does not blow his top, knowing how delicate this situation is.

"It wasn't her fault."

Franklin stares at the little dragon slightly younger than him, and knowing that he speaks the truth, he is forced to close his eyes when answering.

"I don't care. Cynder's the reason they're gone and I'll never forgive her for that."

His voice is soft, showing how deep the pain is, and Onyx turns to Cynder hoping she will speak up. However, as the black dragoness lowers her head, almost accepting the blame, Onyx realizes he must speak on her behalf.

"Frank, you've known me since I was like three months old, and I consider you to be a big brother. I'm telling you, Cynder is not the dragon who attacked your parents. Please, _brother_ , you need to listen to me."

The gray dragon stares at Cynder and can see the pain he is causing, along with the tears he has brought to her eyes. Shockingly, he begins to feel sympathy for her, as everyone that has now gathered from the crowded street looks at the Shadow dragoness with anger, believing this confrontation is her fault.

Franklin returns his eyes back to his friend Onyx. He snorts a huff of air from his nostrils, showing the disdain for being told something that goes against everything he believes, but still yields to his friend's word.

"You've never lied to me before..." the gray dragon pauses, making Onyx cringe as he thinks a good friend is disagreeing with him, however, Franklin turns his attention to Cynder and finishes his thought. "...because I don't think it's in you, brother."

Cynder becomes uncomfortable as Franklin's hazel eyes stare her down. However, after only a few tense seconds, the young Earth dragon speaks to her, and for the first time, without anger in his words.

"I know you're no longer the dragon that was once called the Terror of the Sky, but I also cannot get over the fact that it was _you_ who attacked my home, Cynder. I hope you understand this."

"I do, and I'm sorry I couldn't stop what was happening." she replies her voice is just as soft as his, showing how deep her pain runs as well. The black dragoness finally looks up from the ground, locking eyes on a youngster she remembers from her past.

"I hope you understand this too."

Franklin suddenly stops looking at her like she's evil, seeing a broken dragon, like himself. He turns and walks away and is quickly accompanied by two of his friends as the gray dragon breaks down crying.

"Sorry, Little Onyx. That was stupid of me" Hugo remarks in kind, slowly turning to join his friends who console a broken dragon. "Tell your grandpa to stop by tonight...if he can. My mom is making that Portobello stew he likes."

The young dragon quickly understand this is a subtle request for the Great Elder's presence and nods his head in acknowledgment.

"I will, Hugo...and I'll come along too, if that's cool. I wanna say hi to your mom."

The blue dragon smiles and returns a nod of his head.

"You just want to say hi to her stew."

"Do you blame me?" the young dragon returns and with a snicker Hugo turns around and rejoins his friends in the congested street.

Cynder, still recovering from a strong surge of emotions, looks back at the door she just came from. Her eyes then focus on the crowd that has gathered around, as this small confrontation has drawn hundreds of curious onlookers.

"I guess I better wait for Spyro to come back before going to the market."

"WHAT!? WHY!?"

Oynx is in the black dragon's face in half a heart beat.

"You said you wanted to go to the market, Aunt Cynder."

She again looks at everyone around, seeing only their anger.

"I can't do this every five feet, Onyx."

"Do what?" he replies, acting as if he has no clue, hoping she will actually vocalize what is bothering her.

And sadly she does.

"They all want me dead...I can't..." Cynder pauses and looks at the small dragon hovering before her eyes.

"I know they don't bark at me when I'm with Spyro, because they love him and would never do anything to angers their hero. So I wanted to come out alone and see how many truly hate the fact that I'm alive."

Cynder closes her eyes, feeling the hatred that is all around her.

"I was hoping I could confront those I hurt, maybe even explain what happened. But now I realize that my presence, out here alone, will just cause more pain."

The little dragon looks around himself, and watches as most of the crowd that gathered go back to what they were doing.

"That's not what I see, Aunt Cynder." he says, placing a paw upon her lowered jaw and lifting it towards the dispersing crowd. He smiles as the black dragoness keeps her head up on her own, watching with a child like curiosity as everyone goes back to their individual conversations.

Onyx's midnight black eyes quickly notice another thing, as the crowd thins around Spyro's home, and he points it out to the black dragoness.

"Actually, it may have been more _helpful_ than you think." he says, as the gray dragon that just walked away comes back alone.

"Ms. Cynder. Considering how busy the Great Elder is these days, he will most likely not attend dinner tonight." Franklin says with a crackle in his voice, struggling to find the strength to say what must be said.

"Soo... I was wondering if you and Spyro would come instead."

Both black dragons are floored by what they hear and more so as Franklin continues his invitation.

"Maybe we can help each other find some closure over a bowl of stew."

Cynder takes a second, still stunned by what she just heard, then graciously accepts his invite with a shy sounding 'yes'. She then looks down at the small black dragon standing beside her, whom for some reason, suddenly looks upset.

"Can _I_ still come over, Franky?" Onyx asks with a certain childishness in his voice, not caring about the moment he is interrupting, only fearing the loss of a tasty meal.

"Well, I was hoping to speak with Cynder and Spyro alone, Bud... If you don't mind." the gray dragon answers, and he struggles to hold back a smirk, as Onyx immediately shows his depression with a funny looking grimace.

"I'm only kidding, Bro. Yeah, you can come along." Franklin lets one of his best friends off the hook with only a bit of squirming, as he returns his attention to the visibly shaking black dragoness. "Just make sure your aunt here doesn't get cold paws."

Cynder stares in disbelief as the gray dragon reunites with his friends, his actions now bouncy and playful, as a young teen's movements should be. He leaves with the group of four, glancing back at the still stunned dragoness, showing her a tiny smile.

"Did that just happen?" Cynder asks with complete shock in her voice, and Onyx simply smiles and rubs his paws together.

"Yes... it... did!" he replies, looking up at his aunt the same time she looks down at him. "I'm gonna get some of Ms. G's Portobello stew."

She frowns at him, making Onyx frown for a moment, though, only a second later, the young whelp returns his winning grin.

"What!? You don't know heaven until you eat a bowl of Ms. Glacier's mushroom stew." he replies, acting as if what just happened didn't mean anything. However, the small dragon, whom has overheard plenty of Cynder's nightmares from the room next door to hers, suddenly becomes serious.

"No matter how much pain or sorrow you're feeling, her Portobello stew can put a smile on your face."

The two black dragons return to their journey towards the market, just a few blocks from Spyro's home. And with Oynx stopping to speak to anyone who confronts them, the trip takes nearly an hour. However, like the scene before, many of the new citizens in Warfang actually get a chance to speak with Cynder, not just getting the same speech about her innocence from the purple dragon.

They witness the compassion and strength and courage that Spyro talks about everyday, as well as the humility and pain and sorrow they've come to know, now combining to make this remarkable dragon.

Cydner even finds a few new friends along the route, though most ask the black dragoness to stay out of their way. And though it hurts to hear several citizens request that she remain out of their sight, at least this time, they were civil while asking.

After a tiring two blocks, though well worth the time, Cynder and Onyx finally make it to the general store. Hoping to replace a bounty of mushrooms that she and her sister had stolen from her husband, Cydner fills a small satchel with more than two dozen large fungi.

"Good morning, Cynder!" A voice calls out, pulling her attention to a very old Cheetah. "How is my favorite dragon?"

Cynder smiles and holds up her satchel, showing him the large purchase she is going to make...again.

"Wait a minute! You actually like her?" Oynx asks the gray haired clerk, who just smiles as Cynder opens a second satchel, then begins filling that one with more supplies.

"Are you kidding... She is one of my best customers, as well as an important supplier of goods, little one." he replies, then stops for a second and looks at Cynder with a pair of questioning eyes.

" So...Where is Spyro?"

"He's with my father..."

Cynder pauses for a moment, staring at the shelves before her

"Do you have anymore truffles, Samuel?" She asks, getting a simple nod from the clerk.

"I put some to the side, knowing you would want more for your hubby." he returns, sliding a small dark panel to reveal a hidden cubby-hole. Inside is a satchel exactly like the ones Cynder has around her neck.

"I still have a little more than a dozen from the last batch you found for me. How many do you want for Spyro this time?"

"I'm not sure!" Cynder pauses with a look of confusion, then turns her attention to the tiny black dragon by the shopkeeper's side.

"How many do you think there will be for dinner tonight, Oynx?"

The little dragon raises an eyebrow, as does the gray haired cheetah.

"No way! Ms. G's stew _and_ a truffle? Seriously!?" Onyx looks at his aunt with such joy, but the old shopkeeper speaks up, as he is surprised in a different way.

"You have company coming for dinner? That's great, Cynder!" Samuel's shock is only trumped by the size of his smile. However, his face cannot express the joy he feels when the black dragoness corrects him.

"Actually, _I_ was invited to a dinner... by that young Earth dragon I told you about last week. You remember, the one who spit a rock at me."

"Really!?"

Cynder just nods her head with a genuine grin.

"I was finally able to talk to him face to face."

The shopkeeper is stunned hearing this news, but his pride shines strong as he speaks from his heart.

"Good for you, young lady...I knew you would find the strength to confront your problems."

The black dragoness holds up a paw, then points it at Oynx.

"He's the one that helped me find the strength, Sam." Cynder smiles at the little black dragon, as he suddenly stands an inch taller, pumped up by his aunt's compliment.

"He convinced his friend to listen to what I had to say...and to my surprise, he did."

The old cheetah drops a paw down between Onyx's horns, rubbing his head vigorously.

"Is that so? What a good little whelp you have for a nephew."

The shopkeeper reaches into the satchel he holds and pulls from it a small truffle. Without pause, he passes it to the young black dragon standing beside him.

"I think a reward is in order."

Onyx doesn't hesitate to take the expensive mushroom and cram the whole thing into his mouth.

"Thank you!" he muffles through a paw, which he keeps over his muzzle, making sure every crumb of the delicious tasting truffle stays inside. However, after savoring and swallowing, the young dragon remarks on how he did nothing to deserve it.

"But all I did was let Cynder talk."

"Something she cannot do when Spyro is with her."

Both black dragons give the shopkeeper an odd look, wondering why he would say something like that.

"What!?" he returns with surprise in response to their looks. "You think anyone cares about _you_ when your with their hero...get serious." Samuel smiles as he finishes his point. "I barely notice you when Spyro is here, Sweetie."

Cynder rolls her eyes, hearing her friend's sarcastic tone, but she does understand his point as the shopkeeper continues this blunt observation.

"I'm serious. He is way too protective of you, Cynder, and it sometimes make you look guilty."

The young dragon chokes down the last remnants of his snack and stares up at the shopkeeper with anger, not quite understanding why he would dare accuse his uncle of anything that would hurt Cynder. However, before he can voice this rage for what he just heard.

"I know, Samuel." Cynder can see the anxiousness in her little chaperone and quickly relives his tension. "That's why I told Spyro to leave me be today...and then asked Onyx to take me to the market."

Cynder smiles at her little protector, who now shows a bit of wonderment in his eyes, not understanding why she chose him specifically.

"I knew my nephew would let everyone speak their mind, but would also defend me if anyone got out of line."

Onyx can feel a wave of confidence overtake him and his grin increases ten fold. He looks at his aunt with pride in his eyes, then turns those eyes to the shopkeeper.

"I think that kind of dedication deserves another truffle, don't you?"

Samuel smiles at the boy, then looks over at Cynder.

"Wow! He reminds me a lot of your husband?"

The black dragoness chuckles and more so as Samuel's gives a pronounced wink and pulls another truffle from the satchel, holding it before the youngster's eyes.

"The first one was a gift, my friend," he draws the mushroom away from Onyx's mouth, as the whelp reaches for it. "however, if you want this one...it will only cost you three gold pieces."

"THREE GOLDS!" Onyx cries with disbelief. "Wow... I don't have that much."

Samuel grins at Cynder again hearing such a somber tone in the young dragon's voice.

"Yup! Exactly like Spyro."

The black dragoness shakes her head and removes a tiny pouch from her side and places it before the old cheetah.

"You can give him that one, Sam, and I'll take the rest for tonight."

The old cheetah begins laughing as he allows Onyx to remove the truffle from his paw, knowing Cynder would do the same thing if Spyro were here. However the young dragon does not eat the mushroom this time, instead placing it in a small satchel to his side.

"Thank you, Aunt Cynder, but if it's okay with you... I'm gonna give this one to my mom."

Both Cynder and Samuel smile at the youngster's gesture of kindness to his mother, until the young dragon continues telling them the reason.

"I broke her scale buffer and I figure this will help when I tell her about it."

The black dragoness rolls her eyes at the boy, but Samuel rubs his head again.

"By the Ancestors...does Spyro's have a brother I didn't know about, cause I swear this whelp is just like him."

Samuel grasps the small pouch of coins Cynder placed before him and removes enough to cover the cheaper supplies she took. He then places the pouch in the satchel with a little more than a dozen truffles, then puts it around Onyx's neck.

"No charge for the truffles, my dear, just do me a favor and get some more before next week."

The black dragon nods to one of the few friends she knows to be true, grateful that he is helping her make more.

"You bet, Sam...and thank y..."

"Oh shit." Cynder and Onyx are stunned by the sudden use of language by the gray cheetah, whose eyes are now focused at the opening door to his shop. His voice is filled with concern as he greets his next customer.

"Good Morning, Tempest."

* * *

 **Oh shit. Cliffhanger**

 **I will say only this...the next chapter will be entitled "The Chase!"**


	6. The Chase

**Not much to say here, except...enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 6 The Chase

The silence became so deafening, the moment Tempest's pearl blues locked upon Cynder, that you could hear the dust settling on the marble floor of the general store. The anger that fills these eyes is easily seen from outside, however, behind the deadly glare is only surprise.

 _Where is Spyro?_ She thinks to herself, noticing the small black dragon accompanying Cynder. She quickly loses focus of what she was doing, thinking of her family and how she can possibly get her revenge today. Though, after a moment of pause, the blue dragon returns her eyes to the one who addressed her.

"It was a good morning, Samuel."

Just the sound of the blue dragon's voice is enough to put the shopkeeper on alert and immediately he places himself between Cynder and Tempest for damage control.

"What can I get for you today, Ma'am?" he asks, simply trying to turn a tense situation into a normal conversation. And for the moment, it works as the blue dragon's attention turns to several small animals that are strung up by their feet.

"I need a couple of those rabbits and a bushel of potatoes."

Cynder begins shaking, as the blue and white dragoness gets closer while heading to the counter, waiting to be struck when she practically walks beside her. And though Tempest stares hard, she does nothing physical to harm the one she blames for the death of her entire family.

"We should leave now, Aunt Cynder," Onyx whispers strong, startling her emotion filled eyes down to him. He holds up the satchel of truffles with Cynder's change.

"We have everything we need here..." he continues looking over at the blue dragoness that worries him, as he has never seen Tempest in a good mood. When suddenly an odd thought pops into his head, one he hopes his aunt will have no part of.

"...unless you wanna try talking to her too."

Cynder's eyes open wide, and quickly her head shakes left and right.

"No...I think leaving is a prudent idea."

Both black dragons quickly make for the door Tempest just entered from, hoping to simply leave without incident, and to their surprise, the blue and white chested dragoness doesn't protest their hasty departure.

"Murdering coward." she finally remarks aloud, as the door closes behind the two Shadow dragons, and Samuel's eyes close tightly. He can hear the complete disdain and hatred in Tempest's voice and decides he must speak up for a friend.

"I don't understand why you _still_ believe Cynder is the Terror of the Sky..." he remarks with a bit of agitation, pointing towards the black dragoness that began running the moment she got outside. "...when she is the one who fears you."

"She better fear me."

Samuel slams the bushel of potatoes down on the counter top, startling Tempest as he shows his own anger.

"Cynder fears you more than she feared Malefor, if that makes you feel better about yourself." the shopkeeper divulges a fact the black dragoness once shared with one of her few friends, and as his eyes return to Cynder, watching her scramble around the corner to disappear from view, a tear rolls down his cheek.

"Do you know she recalls everything that happened?" he asks, and before Tempest can give an angered response, the old cheetah elaborates. "Including the countless beatings she received for not doing as she was told."

The blue dragon rolls hers eyes, not caring about Cynder's feelings or how she was treated under the Dark Master's control.

"Well, I remember how she helped Gaul strike down my mother and father when the Dark Army raided our home." Tempest argues back, then pauses as the memory she tries every day to forget comes rushing to the surface.

"Then she turned on my little brother...Joey."

The blue dragoness stops talking, trying hard to keep her emotions from overwhelming her, but it is impossible, and Samuel can hear that as she gives the real reason for her pain.

"Why did she kill _him_ , Sam?"

The shopkeeper is heart broken, realizing he has brought on feelings he didn't want to drum up. However, he knows the black dragoness will never have a chance to tell her.

"If you asked her, Cynder would tell you it was the worst thing Malefor made her do, Tempest." the old cheetah's voice is just as somber, while informing the blue dragon what he was told in a tear-filled confession.

"She didn't know the powerful attack that hit her from behind was produced by a youngster. And, when she turned to see you and your brother...Cynder actually tried to contain the Dark Master's power."

Samuel lowers his head, recalling the pain the shadow dragon had while telling this part of the story.

"He took over her actions that exact moment...and made her do the most _unimaginable_ thing."

Tempest shudders recalling how the Terror of the Sky balked upon seeing the young blue female who attacked her, then the moment immediately afterward, when her eyes went blank and her scales turned jet black.

"Malefor forced her to kill an innocent little whelp in front of his sister...making a young dragoness suffer for her defiance."

Tempest breaks down crying and Samuel places a paw upon the blue dragon's shoulder for support, knowing the emotions he is drumming up was not what she came into his store for.

"I'm sorry, Tempest. I didn't mean to bring up the past." the old shopkeeper lowers his head. "I just wanted you to know that you are not the only one who feels the pain of his loss."

"She should have killed me, Samuel. Not Joey." the blue dragoness cries, forcing the gray haired cheetah to use his other paw to hold her tighter.

"Cynder had no control of what she was doing, Sweetheart. She was simply a weapon that Malefor used against us. I hope one day you come to understand this." the old cat strokes a paw down the back of her blue neck, helping the upset dragon settle.

After a moment Tempest finally catches her breath. She looks down at her supplies, gathering them together so she can leave and collect herself

"What do I owe you, Samuel?"

"Please, Tempest, take these supplies...no charge."

The tall blue dragoness cranes her head back, looking down upon the shorter cheetah with a thankful stare.

"Are you sure? It's not right that you should be so helpful and yet want nothing in return." she says, her normal voice returning, putting a smile on Samuel's face.

"But I was far from helpful, my Lady."

"No!" the blue dragon chirps, cutting the old cat off with a raised paw.

"You have helped me today, Sam... by being a friend." the Wind dragon looks out the window in the direction Cynder retreated, then returns her eyes to the one before her. "And to more than just me."

The gray haired shopkeeper can barely contain his joy-filled emotions, believing he has done something that Spyro himself could not do.

Keep Cynder safe from Tempest and possibly end a feud that will eventually lead to one of them getting hurt badly.

However, as the blue dragoness suddenly grins, showing off the three gold pieces she would have used to pay for her supplies, the shopkeeper realizes he may have inadvertently caused this feud to continue.

"Now, since I'm feeling a little better about things, and you were so kind to give me these supplies for free, maybe I will actually treat myself to something special." the blue dragoness lays a hard earned days pay upon the counter next to her supplies and looks at one of the few friends she has with a wanting pair of eyes.

"Can I please have a nice sized truffle, Samuel?"

* * *

Meanwhile, already a full city block from the market, Cynder and Oynx run out of clear real estate, as the streets become to crowded to keep moving at high speeds. Both grind to a stop before slamming into a large group of engineering Manweresmalls, huddled outside one of the many construction sights in the city.

"Why are you running, Cynder? Is someone chasing you again?"

The black dragon looks over her shoulder, confirming what the small creature's limited vision observed.

"Let me guess...Mademoiselle Tempest is behind you."

Cynder returns her scared green eyes to the small mole-like engineer, who now steps away from his fellow coworkers.

"Why can't you just stay out of her sight, my shadowy friend? You know, _disappear_ when she enters your view?" he asks rhetorically, a small grin on his face as he speaks openly with one of the dragons that helped save his life during the Battle of Warfang.

A second Manweresmall walks up beside his friend, his near useless eyes locked upon a sycamore that lines the road.

"Or perhaps you should go to the friggen market before Tempest gets there... aye."

The first mole like creature cracks his friend in the back of the head, then turns him from the tree he's facing.

"We tried to go to the market early," Cynder replies, turning her eyes down towards Onyx, then rubbing his head to keep him from feeling any guilt. "but we were unavoidably delayed getting there this morning."

"Yes. I've heard you been making the rounds today." the first Manweresmall remarks, pointing at the group of teens still playing around in the town square. "Franklin and Hugo were over here before, looking at the home they will be moving into next week, and they told us that you took some time to talk to them."

"And I overheard Oscar and his brother talking about Ms. Cynder as well." the other mole-like engineer adds, showing of his prowess of hearing and not seeing.

"They said you are not the evil dragon they had once thought. And were actually surprised at how funny you are."

Cynder recalls the joke she made about Sparx's courage while in battle and how quickly it broke the ice in that conversation. In fact, she recalls how most of her conversations today had humorous stories about Spyro's brother, and that she was able to speak without fear while within them. However, none of these conversations would have taken place without the tenacity of the little dragon standing beside her, who made sure everyone had their chance to speak, even if their words were laced with hatred.

Without saying a single word of why, Cynder uses a scarlet red wing to draw her nephew gently against her side, then lowers her narrow muzzle down to the top of his head and places a very loving kiss between his horns.

"What was that for, Aunt Cynder?"

"You're the reason I could be _me_ today, my little hero."

Another little peck brings a wave of pure contentment to Onyx, and not for the praise he is receiving. It is the sense of relaxation and comfort that he can feel coming from his aunt. For the first time, he can tell Cynder is not tense while in public. He remains tight against her left flank, listening to her heart beat as soft as a kitten's purr, enjoying another conversation that she has taken over with her charm and personality.

However, as the black dragoness suddenly stops talking, and feeling her heart skip then begin beating hard and fast, Onyx realizes something has gone wrong. His eyes quickly find the reason, as Cynder's attention is now squarely focused up the street.

 _Oh no...how'd she get in front of us?_ he says to himself, seeing Tempest standing on the path between them and their home.

Both Manweresmalls also notice this sudden change in Cynder's attitude, and though they cannot see the tall thin blue and white dragoness, they know what is bringing this look on.

"Oh great! Ms. Killjoy is here... isn't she?." the first Manweresmall remarks sarcastically and his friend adds the same sentiment with another question.

"Why can't she just leave you the hell alone?"

Cynder, who again begins to shudder with fear, would love an answer to this question. And though she had told herself a thousand times that she should hold her ground, the black dragoness decides to resort to her normal tactic.

"Onyx... take these home." she says, handing the little dragon two satchels of supplies she had strapped around her neck.

"Don't run, Aunt Cynder. You said yourself...you need to stand up to her "

His words hold the Shadow dragoness steady for a moment, but quickly nerves get the better of Cynder. She can feel her legs shaking uncontrollably, especially as Tempest begins walking towards them.

"I don't want to hurt her if she becomes too aggressive." she replies, knowing in defense of her own well being that she might become aggressive to. Cynder looks around at all the new friends she just made, and everyone else whom she had told not to fear her.

"I can't..." she says, suddenly disappearing into a mist of Shadow.

"HEY!" Tempest yells, making Cynder vanish completely as the blue dragoness begins running.

"NO!"

"...I'm sorry, Onyx."

The small dragon can feel the wake of his aunt as she leaves in a hurry, and only a few seconds later he is struck by another wake of Wind. However, this gust is followed by a paw, which grasps the two satchels Cynder left behind.

"Why did she run!?" Tempest yells while lifting the sacks off the ground, taking the young dragon up into the air with them.

"Where did she go!?"

"Why should I tell you!?" Onyx fires back, stopping the blue dragoness' attitude as she receives the same treatment.

I just wanna talk to her."

"Bullshit!" the little dragon barks, drawing a smile from both Manweresmalls as the foulmouthed youngster speaks like one of them.

"You want to hit her again! Well I won't let you!" he yells louder, getting face to face with the much larger female.

"Now my momma told me never ever hit a girl, but if you don't leave me and my aunt alone... I will have to disappoint her."

Tempest practically grins in the little dragon's face then quickly encases him in her massive wings. She wraps her arms around the tiny black drake as well, holding him tightly, keeping him from flailing around.

"I said... I don't want to hurt her anymore."

Onyx struggles desperately to break free from the large dragoness' grasp, not immediately hearing the words that came out of her mouth, or the gentle tone in which she delivered them

"Let me go, you jer..."

The little black whelp suddenly stops struggling, staring into a pair of glassy blue eyes and seeing nothing but truth.

"What did you just say?"

Meanwhile, from the shadows across the street, Cynder watches her nephew like a hawk, making sure Tempest does not get aggressive with him.

 _The people be damned if this bitch tries to hurt my little hero._

Her heart pounds seeing him bound in the grasp of the blue dragon, but she does not intervene, as Cynder can tell Tempest is not the aggressor. She can see her nephew struggling to break free, then stopping to listen. And though she cannot hear the discussion that takes place within the white cocoon she made with her wings, Cynder can tell her nephew is not in harms way.

She actually smiles as Tempest places him back down upon the ground, but that smile goes away as the small dragon points in her direction.

 _What the hell is he doing?_ she says to herself, as the blue dragoness turns in the exact direction Onyx felt his aunt run.

Cynder slowly starts backing away, making sure not to disturb the world around her. However, with her nerves working against her, the black dragoness does not see the stack of wicker baskets she just knocked over. As they topple to the ground, Cynder knows her deception is pointless, and reemerges into the real world.

Just as fast as Tempest's eyes lock upon her, the Shadow dragon takes to the air, flying above the crush of citizens at street level.

Tapping into one of the elements she was given from birth, the black dragoness uses one of her four powers to retreat. With a fast barrel and a thrust of her long scarlet wings, Cynder uses Wind to accelerate to half speed in less than a second. But when she looks back, terror fills her heart, seeing the blue dragon tapping into the same power, barrel rolling several times to bring her frame to full speed in the same amount of time.

The fear is so overwhelming, that she does not hear her little hero begging his aunt to stop.

Cynder streamlines her frame as much as possible, spinning again with an even harder thrust to get moving faster. But after another quick glace behind, the black dragoness knows she will not be able to outrun a pure blood Wind dragon. So the cunning Cynder keeps her path a crooked as possible, banking hard turns to allow both their speeds to remain at a slower pace.

Her eyes are always scanning, looking for a place to hide, while avoiding any impact with the buildings she flies so close too, and the citizens who she makes sure to keep ample clearance of.

Suddenly the black dragon sees an opportunity to disappear into an abundant amount of shadows, as she approaches an entrance to the catacombs under the city.

 _She'll never find me down there._ Cynder says to herself, angling her body to take the hard left turn into the small entry way. However, just as the black dragoness starts flexing her wings to make the sharp turn, a strong gust of wind strikes her from behind. It is not enough to force her down to the ground, but the brief disruption is enough to keep Cynder from making the turn she wanted. And with this slight altercation of her flight, the black dragoness is also forced to slow down to stay on a path that doesn't impact anyone or anything.

 _Please...Don't make me fight you_ she screams inside, panicking more and more as Tempest begins to draw her in closer and closer.

With tears pouring from her eyes, fearful only of what she may do if she has to defend herself, Cynder, loses track of where she is. The black dragon is so blinded by the thought that she makes an ill advised turn, putting herself into a narrow alley that comes to a dead end.

 _NO_

The shadow dragoness tries to climb back into the air, but another strong gust keeps her down, forcing Cynder to grind her paws on the ground and come to a stop.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she cries with fear as the blue dragoness lands before her in the dark alleyway, cornering Cynder from any escape.

"I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU HURT ME ANYMORE!"

Tempest is startled for a moment when the black dragon gets into a defensive posture, as Cynder has never made any type of aggressive move against her. However, it is her voice that shocks the blue dragon the most, hearing not anger, but pure terror. And as she rears up calmly on her hind quarters, raising her paws to show she has no intentions of attack, the blue dragoness gets a taste of just how terrified the more powerful Cynder is.

The black dragon flinches a few feet, smack her back and wings into the wall behind her. At this point, the shadow dragon's scales start to darken and her eyes become dull white and filled with tears.

"PLEASE LEAVE!" she begs helplessly, feeling a well of power that she has contained since helping Spyro defeat her former master now rising to the surface.

"Easy..." the Wind breather remarks as softly as she can, knowing just speaking hard may scare Cynder further.

"...I don't want to fight with you anymore."

The blue dragoness suddenly understands how correct Samuel was, as Cynder's eyes return to normal.

"What?"

Tempest smiles as Cynder's voice becomes as soft as a mouse. And her actions, timid and shy.

Like normal.

"I said...I don't want to fight with you anymore."

Cynder slowly sits down on her hind quarters, her shaking forepaws remaining down before her to show no aggression.

"You... _don't_ want to hit me?"

Tempest lowers her head, seeing the shuddering dragoness sitting before her, wondering how she was ever the vicious Terror of the Sky.

"It appears I may have been mistaken..." the older dragoness admits, calming Cynder even further as she reaches a paw out slowly, and with a simple and secure grasp, removes the weight of the world from her shoulders.

"...you are not the one I hate."

Tempest and Cynder stare at each other for a moment, reading the feeling of relief they can see in one anothers eyes.

"I don't underst..." the black dragoness begins to say, but Tempest cuts her off.

"You have good friends that care for you." she replies, then is cut off by a loud crash from behind. Both turn to watch as one of those friends comes barreling into the alleyway full speed, as he has been chasing the pair around since they started running.

"Aunt Cynder! Stop!" Onyx yells with concern, seeing the two ladies standing toe to toe, fearful that they have started grappling.

"She don't want to fight with you!"

The little black dragon quickly grinds to a stop between them and drops the three satchels of supplies that kept him from keeping up. He leaps into the air and pushes both of them, separating the two from attacking each other. However, after an awkward pause, he realizes how badly he has misinterpreted this moment, noticing a smile on both their faces.

Onyx gives the ladies a stupid grin, then drops to the ground by Cynder's side, where he has spent most of the day.

"Sorry." he says, picking up the satchels he was carrying for his aunt, placing them around his neck, then looking up at Tempest with sorrow in his eyes.

"I just thought you two were... ahhhh..."

Tempest smothers Onyx's face with her big blue paw, rubbing his head and silencing his nervousness.

"You cannot force this kind of love and devotion." The blue dragoness lifts the youngster's chin from its lowered position, and looks deep into his dedicated eyes.

"It can only be earned."

Cynder tries to calm down at this moment, realizing she is not going to be in a fight. However, hearing Tempest talk nicely, nerves of joy keep the Shadow dragon's legs shaking.

"Then why did you chase me like that?"

The blue dragon's brow rises with surprise.

"You're the one that ran! I just wanted to ask you for something."

"Well I figured you were gonna punch me in the face again... and I didn't really want you to do that again." Cynder replies a bit sarcastically, finally lifting one of her paws from the ground to touch the spot where Tempest pasted her cheek with a right cross.

"I can still feel the last one."

The blue dragoness give a slight smile.

"And here I though you were tough."

Cynder can hear the sarcasm returned, and in that instant, she loses her fear

Onyx can hear his aunt begin settling down, like she did during the other conversations they had today. And though her heart is still pounding with adrenaline, the little black dragon can feel a steady rhythm to Cynder's pulse and breathing.

He listens contently as the Shadow dragoness once again takes on a tough conversation, showing off a personality that seems to bond well with the other Wind breather. They begin talking of their shared elemental power and the way it makes them feel when they surf the warm winds in summer. However, when they reach the subject of Joey, this is when Cynder shows why she has friends that care for her.

The black dragoness remains silent, simply allowing a distraught Tempest to speak of her brother without interruption.

"He was the funniest little whelping, and I miss him more than anything." Tempest remarks somberly rubbing the tears from her eyes, suddenly feeling his loss stronger than ever.

"I'm so sorry...

Tempest raises a paw, placing it softly on the tip of Cynder's nose, holding her guilt-laden words inside.

"You didn't do anything, I know that now," she says confidently, revealing the truth to Cynder and herself aloud.

"Malefor killed my brother... using a most _unimaginable_ weapon."

Tempest looks back towards the entrance of the alleyway and across the street where she can see Samuel's small market. The old cheetah standing proudly in the window, a simple smile on his face as he watches the two dragonesses talk civilly.

"At least that's what a very good friend of ours told me..." Tempest returns her eyes to Cynder's and smiles. "...and I believe him."

Little Onyx sits quietly, a euphoric look on his face as he watches the two ladies continue talking with each other, sharing feelings they did not know about one another. However, from the roof line above, another observer becomes agitated, as he had followed the chase, hoping to see Tempest do the job he wants done.

"If she's not gonna kill you..." his gruff voice is soft, so not to be heard. "...then I guess I will."

* * *

 **OH NO...another cliffhanger. And who is this new dragon?**

 **Whoever he is, he sounds angry, and sadly you get to wait until I post again to find out more. Stay tuned.**

 **I want to thank everyone that have been reading, following, and reviewing. Over 1500 hits already, you guys rock!**


	7. Diamond-vision

**The thing I hate about cliffhangers is sometimes the author will make you wait a whole chapter to see what happens next...lol**

 **Thank you to my usual suspects; Folwood, WolfGeneral91, HolyCross9 who have been reviewing along the whole time. And to V-SxC, Vinyl, and nomex glove who have also made it a point to give their reviews a few times. They help inspire, so keep em coming.**

 **Oh and to answer DBGT Alduin...NO! I have enough crap floating around in my head that I will never put to paper (or type out), so I cannot write someone else's story.**

* * *

Chapter 7 Diamond-vision

For almost an hour, the Great Elder and the Hero of Avalar tracked the black dragon's every move around the city, waiting to intervene if anyone got out of hand. But to their surprise, they never needed to move more than an inch, and that was just because of nerves.

However, much to the chagrin of the Grublin working his talents in the same room, one of the dragons has not been silent while observing.

"I'm going to beat that little grandson of yours, if he keeps pushing Cynder into these situations." Spyro barks angrily from the fifth floor window of the palace, watching as Onyx steers his wife towards another pair of dragons that don't like her.

"Are you kidding!? Not Burton and his brother Oscar!"

Diamond, on the other hand, has finally calmed. His incredible eyes allowing him to see the transitions that take place during each conversation. And though not every one walks away with a rosy red aura, most of the darkness that he saw in their hearts had faded.

"She's fine, son..." the white dragon remarks, watching as another group of dark souls begin brightening with the first few words Cynder speaks. "...just settle down and let what is happening, happen."

" _And try to be quiet while doing it!"_

Neither Diamond or Spyro can tell what was just squealed out, but as they turn to look at the grublin surgeon behind them, they can easily tell he is not happy. He raises his scalpel, pointing it at the Hero of Avalar and raising his voice

" _I am working on a very delicate injury here...and you have yet to shut up, you annoying purple idiot!"_

Spyro returns his eyes to Diamond, realizing he was the one the insect singled out.

"I don't think he likes me very much." he remarks a bit sarcastically, and Diamond smiles as the grublin nods his head. However, he can see a red swirl of humor within the blue sea of this insect's aura of deep concentration, much like most of the citizens who have interacted with his daughter down below.

"Hell of a guess." the white dragon replies with the same sarcastic tone, getting a snicker of laughter from the grublin, as well as Spyro. Diamond places a paw upon the purple dragon's shoulder and returns his powerful eyes down to the ground.

"But as my daughter seems to be doing with everyone she meets..." Diamond points at the group that begins laughing around the dark dragoness. "...you are starting to grow on him."

" _Yeah, like a pimple on my ass."_

"Master Spyro!" A voice suddenly calls from the door, startling the grublin to drop his scalpel. He turns to look at the red dragon that just walked in, and rolls his eyes.

" _Oh great, another pimple."_

"Hey Cole." the purple dragon answers, offering his paw as Ignitus' son approaches, but quickly his attention turns to the Fire breather's wing.

"What is that thing!?"

"That's what I wanted to show you, Dude." he replies with exuberance, opening his wing and displaying the new section of black membrane, graphed in place of the damage Gaul caused.

"That other grublin was able to fix my wing completely."

" _Oh sure...I'm the one who gave Zaxxon the idea of using a dozen layers of spider silk, bonded with bees' wax, to mimic the texture of a dragon's wing._ The annoyed insect whispers under his breath, as Cole shows off this permanent fix, impressing the purple dragon with a new type of magic.

" _But that other grublin_..." the large insect grunts, making a quote symbol as he speaks of the other surgical expert down the hallway. _"...He's your hero."_

"I have you to thank for this...I think." Cole suddenly turns to the grublin in the room and shows off the smile he cannot remove from his face.

"I really didn't understand that other guy, but every time I tried thanking that gentleman for what he was doing...he kept pointing down the hall to this room."

Cole looks at Spyro and Diamond, showing off the same confused look they have when a grublin, other than Zip, tries talking to them.

"I mean... I have no clue what he was saying, but my momma didn't raise no dummy."

Cole's eyes return to the now humbled grublin, whom immediately feels bad about how he was addressing the red dragon. And more so, as Ignitus' boy shows off the lineage his father gave him.

"You're the one who came up with this ingenious design... right?" Cole opens his wing full, showing off the canvas like patch of silk, weaved together to make something that would impress the gods. With a simple nod, Cole takes the insect with both paws, lifting him into a strong embrace. His wings wrapping around the startled grublin, whom quickly feels the strength he has given back to this dragon, and the thanks he is getting in return for it.

"How can I ever repay you for this, my friend..." the fire breather places the grublin back upon the ground and looks deep into his eyes. "...if you ever need me for _anything_ , just call ne, and I will be there."

A smile crosses the large hornet-like insect's face, and his hand is offered instead of a return hug.

" _I'm honored... and I will take you up on that offer some day, friend."_

Cole suddenly gives a stupid look, then smiles at Spyro and Diamond before returning this dumb expression to his new friend.

"Or... maybe you can tell Zip, and _he_ can tell me."

The group laughs, including the groggy green dragon who has been laying on his side, patiently awaiting the grublin to work his magic on a stubborn leg injury.

"That's a good lad! Now if you're done disturbing him..." the Earth dragon grumbles, waving his numbed paw around and showing the open cut that has already been made. "...allow him to finish up here, so I may get the chance to owe him a favor."

Cole looks over at one of the new dragons that arrived with Diamond, and simply nods in appreciation for him not getting too annoyed.

"Sorry... ahhh..." Cole pauses and looks over at the white dragon, who immediately gives a name. "...Cobalt. I was just really anxious to thank him for this."

So proud of his new wing, the red dragon shows it off one more time.

"Wonderful. You're wing looks great." the stubborn drake grumbles a bit condescendingly, showing he is starting to get annoyed. "Now would you mind leaving him alone, so he can do the same for me?"

Cole shakes his head and goes to say something stupid, but his new friend holds him with a gentle touch to his flank.

" _Let me get back to work on Stonehead here, and then I will take a break."_ the hornet like insect squeals, then goes back to his position by this large green dragon's right front paw. However, after only a second of looking down at his patient, his eyes return to his new friend.

" _Maybe I'll let you buy me an ale."_

Cole, still staring at the green drake with an attitude, and also not understanding the words spoken, simply offers his first payment for a job well done.

"When you're done with Stonehead here... Maybe you can take a break."

The large insect stops working again, stunned at how simpatico this dragon is with him. His shock only intensifies as Cole continues.

"You can join me for an ale at the Dragon's Lair...I'm buying."

Words become unnecessary as a wide smile fills the hornet's face, and with a nod of his head, Cole makes it an official date. The red dragon, after finishing his business with one friend, turns to another.

"So...What's going on with you, Big Red?"

Cole offers a subtle bow to the Great Elder before joining the pair by the window, and answers Spyro's question with his own.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, buddy...or at least that's what my mom wanted me to ask you."

Spyro, Cole and Diamond all look down and across the street, where they see the teal green Water dragoness sitting with her daughter.

They wave at her and she returns the gesture.

"She's been watching you for an hour..." Cole remarks with a smile, pointing at his baby sister, and giving a more emphatic wave. "...and says you haven't moved an inch, staring down at the ground like an idiot."

"Cynder is in the town square..." Spyro answers, his eyes scouting the street for his bride, but not finding her. "...somewhere."

Cole is startled as he puts two and two together, realizing he is talking to the dragon that normally escorts her around.

"She's by herself!?" he barks, looking out the window to see this, however, he is stopped by a quick answer to his question.

"No... my grandson, Onyx, is with her."

This statement draws Cole's eyes to his new Great Elder, as Diamond was given that title the moment he entered Warfang.

"He's seven." the red dragon remarks calmly, a wide smirk on his face as he looks down on the city below.

"He'll get his ass kicked if he opens his big mouth to the wrong dragon..." Cole pauses, then points down at the reason he is concerned, knowing the Wind dragon is walking around the city today.

"...or I should say, _dragoness_."

"Oh crap..." Spyro begins scanning the street harder for his wife, as he notices Tempest walking toward Samuel's General Store. "...where the heck did she go?"

Diamond, hearing the fear in his son in law's voice, looks out the window. And with his incredible eyes, spots his daughter in less than a second.

"She's in the general store, Spyro...Why?" he asks calmly, until his eyes find the dark colored aura of a very bitter dragoness, stepping into the same store. He turns his now concerned filled gaze to the two standing beside him.

"That's Tempest... isn't it?"

Being blind, he cannot see them nod their heads, however, the gray color of fear that highlights Spyro's aura answers his question.

"What should we do?" the purple dragon asks, and without hesitation, even though he is as terrified as Spyro himself.

"We do nothing."

He can see the Hero of Avalar become even more anxious, but he knows this is what Cynder had wanted.

"She told you she needed to do this alone...right?" Diamond reminds the purple dragon of the reason he is upstairs with him, and not down on the street by his daughter's side.

"Sooo, if you interfere now with what she is doing, Cynder will probably kill you."

Spyro stays put, realizing how true his father-in-law's statement is.

"But, what if Tempest kills her first?"

The white dragon keeps his eyes on the general store, making sure the auras within do not converge upon each other with hostility. And though they get close, he can see the two dragonesses stay separated.

However, unable to see though brick and mortar, the purple dragon begins freaking out.

"What's happening!?" Spyro cries, as nearly an eternity goes by in his head.

Diamond gives a little grin hearing such fear in a worried husband's voice, knowing his daughter has married an incredibly faithful dragon. Also because he can see Cynder's gray aura heading to the door.

"Your wife is wisely going to take the high road." he returns, pointing a talon at the two black dragons that exit the store, then leave the area in a hurry.

Spyro's relief is shown with a deep relaxing breath, as he watches Cynder put distance between herself and trouble. However, Diamond becomes the anxious one, as his eyes return to a strong emotional battle that begins within the dragoness that hates his daughter.

"Easy with her Samuel...those emotions are very fragile." he says aloud, drawing the attention of Cole and Spyro.

"What are you looking at Master Diamond?" the red dragon asks before Spyro can, and without looking away from the pair of auras he is watching.

"A very foolish cheetah, who thinks he can solve everyone's issues as well as _I_ can. And now, he's trying to..." The white dragon suddenly pauses and gives a double take as Tempest's aura changes again, shading away from black to a more green and blue color.

"Wow...he got her to calm down."

Diamond takes his pink eyes from the scene he is observing, showing off the pure surprise that is written all over them.

"I'm the _Great Elder_ and I can't get her to give me the time of day, yet this old cat has her listening intently."

Cole smiles, knowing all about the general store owner, as he and his father frequented his old village for supplies.

"Sam is very chatty, it's part of his charm." the red dragon looks over at Spyro, bumping him with an elbow. "In fact, he's the one that kept my dad from having a stroke, when he thought we lost you after the Eternal Night."

Spyro grins, as he has heard this story before from Samuel, and regales the one part that makes him laugh every time the old cheetah tells this tale.

"I heard you're dad started cursing like a Manweresmall engineer when he was told I didn't make it out of the Well of Souls...and that Hunter actually waited for him to make a scene before telling him that I survived frozen in that crystal."

Cole snickers with laughter, as does Spyro, yet Diamond remains focused out the window.

"Please... Gentlemen..."

Both dragons immediately halt their banter, seeing his white paw raised up and down several times, gesturing them to be quiet. However, what really stops them cold is the tear they see streaming down the Great Elder's face.

"What's happening, Diamond?" Spyro asks as soft as he can, now looking out the window with concern. "What has you so upset all of a sudden?"

The white dragon pauses from seeing what his eyes cannot believe, and turns them to the purple dragon.

"It's Tempest... She's so... sad." he replies with a somber tone, then returns his eyes to the general store. "I should be down there to help her."

"No!" Cole barks, drawing an angered squeal from his new friend. He shows the large insect, who is pointing his scalpel at him now, a very humbled grin.

"Don't go down there, Master Diamond..." he continues to the Great Elder, his voice much lower, drawing a grin from the hornet as he goes back to working his craft.

"Samuel is a very intelligent cheetah and, in my opinion, can talk a better game than you."

The red dragon places a sturdy paw upon the white dragon's shoulder, holding him from leaving out of the window, but mostly to let him know he is not alone with these emotions. However, with the pain he can feel from below, the spiritually charged drake is overcome, and is unable to keep the power to himself. His magic is transferred into the Fire dragon's paw, flashing an intense blur of colors, blinding him in an instant.

"AHHHHHH!"

Everyone but Diamond is startled as Cole yelps with pain, then falls to the ground. His paws quickly covering his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

"Are you okay, Cole?" Spyro asks with concern, placing his paw upon the back of Ingnitus' son's head and giving him a dose of his healing power.

"He's not hurt, Spyro..." Diamond answers, never taking his eyes from the general store, watching the emotional battle that Tempest suddenly starts winning within. In fact, as her aura turns a bright reddish-yellow, the Great Elder understands the worst is over and he can finally turn his attention elsewhere.

"...he was just blinded by the intense amount of light from the city below."

"Blinded!?" Cole barks, turning to the Great elder with fear in his now pinkish colored eyes. "Is this permanent!?"

"You can see me, right?" Diamond asks sarcastically, knowing the answer already as Cole is focused directly upon him. Still, he waves a paw before the red dragon's nose, making him flinch backward.

"Haven't you ever looked into the Sun, you Dimwit? It will go away...eventually."

Diamond returns his eyes to the window, a smile upon his narrow muzzle as the red dragon begins waving his own paw before him, trying to focus upon it.

"Come here Spyro..." he says softly, watching as the general store explodes with a variety of cooler tempered colors, showing him the conversation has passed from anger and hatred to a more peaceful and calmer topic. "...I actually want _you_ to see this."

"Wait! What!?"

The purple dragon looks at Cole, whom still tries to clear the millions of tiny white spots that cloud his vision by excessively blinking.

"I don't wanna be blinded, Master Diamond!"

" _I will blind all of you myself, if you guys don't keep your voices down."_

Spyro looks back at the grublin surgeon, whom points his scalpel at him again, and understands his squealing simply by the angered look in his eyes.

"Sorry about that."

His voice is soft, as are his purple eyes, which show embarrassment. Spyro then quietly pads over to the Great Elder, taking his earlier position by the window.

"Soooo, what is it you want me to look at, Master Diamond?" the purple dragon whispers, not seeing Tempest or his wife in plain sight.

"I want you to look down at the general store and close your eyes, young dragon."

Spyro, remembering not to bark his astonishment out loud, gives the albino dragon a very odd stare.

Diamond returns a smug grin, already knowing what Spyro will say, so he answers first.

"You said you don't want to be blinded...right?"

Sypro nods his head, a simple stupid look still stuck on his face.

"Then trust me and just do what I said."

The purple dragon takes a deep breath before looking out the window, and after focusing in on the little shop two blocks down the road, Spyro closes his eyes. He can feel a paw placed upon his side and a power never felt before enters his body.

"Tell me you see?"

The Great Elder's question makes the purple dragon sigh out the breath he took in, as only darkness is seen. However, as Diamond begins adding more power to his touch, Spyro takes another more deeper breath.

"Oooohhhh woooooow..."

The purple dragon's voice trails off as his vision wonders, looking down upon the sea of auras below him in the city streets.

"I cannot emphasis how much you don't want to open your eyes right now, Spyro." the white dragon whispers calmly, and with a simple nod of his head, the hero acknowledges him.

"This is so cool, Master Diamond." Spyro continues with amazement in his hushed voice, looking around at all the colors of more than a thousand auras, blending together in harmony.

"You get to see this every day...that's incredible."

"But it can also be an incredible pain the ass." the white dragon bickers, bringing the closed eyes of Spyro back to him, so he can see a dark swirl of regret in Diamond's aura.

"Try sleeping in cramped quarters with a dozen bright auras, flashing different colors as they dream, and _not_ being able to block it out."

Spyro suddenly notices a reddish colored swirl remove that black streak within, and Diamond smiles.

"So on a side note, thank you for giving me my own room, it's nice to be able to sleep in darkness again."

The white dragon returns his paw out toward the city, taking Spyro's attention with it.

"Now... Do you see Tempest over there?"

Again, Spyro acknowledges in the positive, and Diamond adds more power to his grip. The colors explode through his eyelids, which he enforces with a lowered brow, holding them securely shut.

"Can you see the darkness in her heart?"

Spyro concentrates on the larger blotch of reds, greens, and blues in the store down the street, looking for any shade of darkness and finding only the small speck at the center.

"Barely...Master Diamond."

"Exactly." He replies happily, then takes a very deep cleansing breath. "She has released a great deal of her pain and hate today, and for the first time I can actually see _who_ she really is."

Spyro smiles as the vibrant swirling colors of this Wind dragoness remind him of how he sees his wife, and quickly his eyes return to the city, looking for a similar colored aura. However, as he comes across a dark shaded spirit, Spyro can feel his own aura drop.

"Ahh... You found Cynder, didn't you?"

"Is that really her?" he asks somberly, seeing more gray and black then the bright colors he was expecting.

"Why does she look like that?"

"Fear and hate, Spyro. Fear and hate."

The purple dragon returns his closed eyes to his father in law, wondering about the combination.

"I understand her fear, Diamond...but why do you think Cynder feels hate towards anyone down there?"

Spyro looks back towards the love of his life, thinking someone close is drawing this feeling from her. However, Diamond answer this question, bringing on a whole new pain to the purple dragon.

"The hatred is for herself."

Spyro removes Diamond's paw from his side, allowing him to open his eyes and back away from the window.

"Enough! I don't want to see her like that, Dad!"

"Easy, son," the white dragon grasps Spyro, pulling him back to his side, and holding the emotionally charged husband of his daughter. "she has been fighting with her most painful memories all day, and it is taking a toll on her. As for the black you are seeing, which has practically faded away already, well that is the residual hatred Cynder has towards herself...because she ran away from her problems again."

Spyro lowers his head.

"She's afraid of hurting Tempest, while defending herself." the purple dragon looks up at his father in law, several tears now forming in his eyes. "Your daughter has nightmares about it."

"I know..." the blind dragon takes Spyro in an embrace, helping to ease the young husband's shuddering, as well as his own. "...I hear them too."

Diamond then looks out the window, noticing a bright aura exiting out onto the street.

"But after today..." the Great Elder lifts Spyro head from his chest and turns it to face the window. "...those nightmares may finally come to an end."

Spyro can see Tempest begin running down the street, a certain bounce in her step as she moves. However, unable to see her aura any more, the purple dragon asks to make sure he is not seeing things.

"Is she really smiling like that?"

Diamond, places a paw over Spyro's eyes, forcing them closed, then doses the purple dragon with his powers. He quickly notices the brilliant rainbow of reds and oranges, leaving a trailing effect behind the Wind dragoness as she picks up speed.

"Where is she going in such a hurry?" he asks with wonderment, pulling Diamond's paw from his face, but keeping his eyes closed, allowing Spyro to see Tempest's aura even clearer that before.

"She looks so...alive."

Both dragons watch intently as the bright colored dragoness runs all the way around the block, her aura only pulsing stronger as she places herself in Cynder's path home.

"Well this is going to be interesting." a smiling father says with confidence, knowing this next confrontation between his daughter and her nemesis will go so much smoother than any prior conversation between them.

However, he can see the fear gripping his daughter as she notices Tempest, and the fight or flight attitude that takes over her aura.

"Unless she starts running."

Spyro can see the same thing, however, he can also see the small aura of Onyx intertwining with his wife, adding strength to hers.

"She won't run this time"

Diamond glances over at the purple dragon, who is now whispering to himself.

"Come on baby, stay there and talk to her."

"She's gonna run, Spyro."

Diamond's words draw an angered look from his son in law, and an impromptu wager.

"I'll bet you a bottle of cognac she says put, _Great Elder_."

His words are tainted with anger and sarcasm, but also hope, wanting his wife to stay put more than ever.

"You're on, _Hero_."

"Hey! Can I get in on that action, guys? " Cole asks as he stands back up and looks out the window. "I also think Cynder will stay put this time."

Spyro smiles at the red dragon who sides with Cynder, then points towards Tempest, as Cole's eyes are still a bit fuzzy.

"She's over there, and there's a bright glow surrounding her now."

" _Damn it, where is Zip when I need him?"_ the insect surgeon finishes tying the last stitch, then looks towards the window. _"I'd love to win a bottle of cognac...cause I know for sure that she's gonna run."_

The squealing draws the red dragon's attention.

"What!? You want in on this?" Cole asks and gets a stunned look, especially as he asks question number two.

"Yes or no!? Stay or Go?!"

The hornet takes a moment, trying to sound out a single syllable, but after only a few tries he voices it somewhat clearly and anxiously.

"g...g...gg...goooo!"

Cole smiles hearing the insect citizen struggle to produce a single word in his language, but yet it is understandable enough to make an official wager.

"So, you think she's gonna run too?" the red dragon shows a smile to his new friend."Okay, I'll take the bet with you...I say Cynder stays and talks."

"Cole..."

A red paw is put up in Diamond's face, keeping him from interrupting.

"A bottle of cognac...right?"

The hornet nods his head and again the white dragon interrupts.

"Ahh, Cole!"

"What is it Master Diamond?!" Ignitus' son becomes annoyed, raising his voice with frustration. "I'm trying to win a bet here!"

The Great Elder smugly smiles, then points at the lone black dragon, as Cynder has vanished from plain sight.

"My daughter just disappeared into the Shadow realm."

"What!? NO!" Cole looks out the window, watching as Tempest runs up the street to where the black dragoness was. He looks back toward the hornet, whom has joined the group by the window, a giant smile on his face.

"Hey! Technically she's not running..."

"And...there she goes." Diamond interrupts again, making Cole turn around to watch a bottle of cognac reappear from the Shadows, then take off running down the street.

"Ahhh... Come on Cynder!"

As Ignitus' son continues moping about his loss, Spyro keeps his eyes focused hard on his wife, watching her aura darken with every second she flees.

 _She will be fine, son._ Diamond's voice is heard softly within, as his paw remains firmly against the purple dragon's side, making sure Spyro doesn't interfere. The white dragon already knows what is going to happen, as he has witnessed the same thing all morning, and now gives his son in law a chance to see.

 _In fact, I'll bet you three truffles, to go along with that bottle of cognac you owe me, that you will see something that brings a smile to your face._

Only the though of acceptance is given by Spyro, as he hopes the aura seeing dragon is correct in his assumption. And as Tempest corners Cynder and begins speaking, the purple dragon realizes he has lost three truffles to the Great Elder as well.

The explosion of color nearly blinds both of them, as the two dragonesses' auras start intertwining into a vibrant rainbow of emotions.

"What gives Spyro?" Cole suddenly asks, seeing the grin on the great hero's face, and his tail wagging with excitement.

"You and I just lost fifteen gold pieces each, why the hell are you smiling?"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter, it was fun and light hearted. The next one will be intense...promise.**

 **R &R Please.**


	8. A Friend in Need

**Hey everyone, I'm still alive and kicking. Sorry it took a while for an update, but I've been busy. Life can be a drag, but you have to live it in order to find out how the story goes.**

 **A thank you to Folwood, V2d12, and NomexGlove for your reviews last chapter.**

 **Not much to say before this chapter, except lets get off that cliff...hanger.**

* * *

Chapter 8 A Friend in Need

Like a hawk, he has been watching Cynder move around the city, stunned at how everyone is warming to the fact she is here and that nothing is going to change this.

The black dragoness, whom he was sure would draw at least one attacker, has only had verbal altercations, and shockingly, none have been really hostile.

However, after watching the former Terror of the Sky talk with her most fierce advocate for just about two hours, laughing and having a grand time, even the strongest of wills to remain silent breaks hard.

"How long are we just gonna sit here, Aunt Cynder?" Onyx interrupts another moment of laughter, awkwardly drawing the attention of both dragoness.

"I only wanted to go the market, not waste the entire morning sitting in a damp alley talk... king..."

As their eyes show how annoyed they have become, Onyx stops whining. But seeing the sun begin cresting over the building, rising to near mid-sky, even Tempest knows it is time to go.

"I guess I should get going..." she replies to the youngster's sulking, then offers a paw to the black dragoness. "...I need to get to my job in the granite mine before I'm late... again."

Tempest looks at Cynder with the joking grin she has come to know well already, as the Wind dragoness' sense of humor rivals only her own.

"My boss, Slate, thinks he has a chance with me, so I will shake my butt at him a few times and get him to clock me in on time."

Cynder covers her muzzle, trying to hold back the laughter that she cannot, bringing a smile to Tempest's face. However, as the black dragon shows an odd look only a second later, the blue and white dragoness loses her grin too.

"What?"

"You really work in the granite mine, Ms. Tempest... Doing what?" Onyx asks, before his aunt can say a word. And after seeing Cynder basically acknowledge this as her question, the young adult Wind dragoness answers about the job she has taken to pay her way.

"Well, one of my tasks is to circulate the air throughout the mine, so the Earth movers can breath without inhaling a lot of dust." she says, knowing both Onyx and Cynder will understand this job for a Wind dragon. But then a smile fills her face, as she talks about the other part of her profession.

"I also help the boys move the larger slabs of stone from under ground, up to the surface."

"There's no way!" Onyx argues, getting into the conversation he just whined about, and Tempest, for giggles, flexes her forearms for the youngster, showing off the guns she has built up in during a few months working as a laborer.

"Oh, you can believe it, Onyx." Cynder remarks with a humorous tone in her voice, rubbing the spot on her cheek where Tempest once struck with a granite paw. "I felt every single ton of rock that she's dragged out of that hole in the ground, right here across my chin."

The blue dragoness becomes embarrassed, but seeing the smile on Cynder's face, she does not let it consume her. In fact, Tempest actually makes a joke of the incident as well.

"I can usually take down one of those thick-scaled, touchy-feely, don't know when to keep their wondering paws to themselves, idiots I work with in the quarry, with one punch. So, I was impressed you stayed up on your paws when I hit you like that."

"So was I." Cynder adds, keeping the moment light as she laughs and fakes a set of unstable paws. "I mean... I was in complete shock, actually thinking some big Earth dragon had just cracked me across the face with a boulder."

Tempest gives a good laugh, but Onyx steps into the conversation, as his questioning of her profession was more about her appearance.

"That's not what I meant, ma'am..." he says with trepidation, clearing his throat as he looks up toward the big blue and white dragoness he finds very intimidating, as well as attractive.

"...I just didn't think someone working in that dirty mine... could look as pretty as you do all the time."

Tempest's cheeks turn bright red and her smile only gets wider, improving the already stunningly beautiful dragoness in his eyes. However, she quickly laughs it off, knowing this whelp is almost two full decades younger.

"You're very cute..." Tempest places a sturdy paw upon the little black dragon, holding him put so she can kiss the top of his head, then whispers in his ear. "...but I like my dragons just a little bit... _bigger_."

The black dragoness, who has been making Tempest laugh with her dark sense of humor, quickly turns out a comment that is more blue than black

"Only a _little bigger_ than him?"

Cynder blushes as the question finishes coming out of her mouth, stunned that she even said it, and more so seeing the look of surprise that crosses Tempest's muzzle. She quickly back tracks, apologizing for her off color comment, but as the blue dragoness begins laughing, Cynder understands at that moment, she has found a new friend.

And it only gets better when Tempest continues with the joke.

"So...you like the _bigger_ ones too... huh."

The black dragoness is startled by Tempest's blunt return comment, then looks down at her nephew, who is still sitting under her blue paw.

"Stop it, Tempest!" Cynder points at Onyx, who begins showing a smug grin. "He's only seven! We don't need to discuss this in front of him."

"He don't know what we're talking about..." Tempest begins saying, however, Onyx cuts her off with a very humorous tone in his voice.

"You're talking about penises! Right?"

Tempest is dumbfounded by the little dragon's blunt observation, staring down at the young whelp whose dumb grin has doubled in size. He looks dead into her blue eyes and smiles even wider.

"And just for the record, Ms. Tempest. I'm not that small."

Tempest looks up at Cynder, who herself is now dumbfounded by the nonchalant way her little nephew just commented about a very blue topic. However, only a second later, the two women start laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh... I wish I had more time to stay here and chat with you and your adorable nephew, but I do have to get to work sometime today." Tempest looks out toward the city, and the job she has been neglecting by talking for more than two hours straight. "Maybe we can get together tonight for dinner and talk some more...I make the best rabbit stew in Warfang."

Just seeing the change of attitude in her green eyes, Tempest can tell Cynder is going to decline, however, the black dragoness makes sure that her new friend understands why.

"I would love to, but... I already promised Franklin and Hugo, that Spyro and myself would attend a dinner at their home tonight."

Cynder's voice is so filled with fear and sorrow, that Tempest believes her immediately and takes her paw from Onyx's head, placing it gently upon Cynder's shoulder to keep her from getting upset.

"I understand, don't worry about it. In fact, it's for the best, since I probably will not have time to clean up after work..." she replaces her paw upon Onyx's head, drawing his attention up towards her. "...and I sure wouldn't want to ruin my image by smelling horrible in front of my not so... little, boyfriend here."

Tempest grins and looks up at Cynder.

"Cause one day he will be _bigger_."

"Oh you're horrible." the black dragoness laughs, as Tempest raises and lowers her brow several times.

"What!? He's cute! And I do like the younger ones." she remarks sarcastically while walking away. However, Tempest stops just before leaving the alley she forced her one time rival, and looks back at the pair of black dragons who stand much taller than they did in the market.

"Besides, he is from a very strong, powerful and _loving_ family...who wouldn't want to be a part of it."

The blue dragoness disappears fast, leaving for a job she was supposed to be at more than an hour ago, but really it is because she did not want to let Cynder and Onyx see how much that last statement hurt for her to say.

Never really having a family, and blaming the one she just left for that, Tempest only thinks of how the small black dragon defended his aunt, like any member of a family would. No one has fought for her since the death of her parents and brother, except her, and it has been starting to take its toll. Only the blue dragoness herself knows how badly her life has been going lately, as her outlook had turned more and more bleak with every passing day.

Believing she was all alone in this world, Tempest's sole purpose this last year was simple. End what little life she had and finally join her brother and parents with the Ancestors above.

But as she flies past the General Store and sees a smiling Samuel waving to her in the window, heading for the stone quarry and the only other friends she's ever known, the blue dragoness realizes now how lucky she really is.

 _I don't know why I tried to fight this pain alone, Joey..._

She speaks to her brother while turning down the next street, flying up to a second story balcony that juts off a small dwelling, given to her during the city's reconstruction.

 _I have had friends that have been helping me all along..._

Tempest lays down the satchel of potatoes and rabbits she was given by one of those friends, then looks out beyond the city wall, where several more friends are probably concerned about why she is not at her job.

 _I've been so angry at myself for your death, that I never listened to what anyone had to say, nor did I allow them to help. And I know this has disappointed you..._

She looks up to the sky and smiles for her brother.

 _But I want you to know that that stops today._

The blue and white Wind dragoness returns her eyes to the city, and the small alleyway where her life just made a drastic turn, bringing her back towards the path she was meant to travel.

 _And oddly enough, the one I blamed for all of this is speaking to me with the loudest, yet softest of voices._

Tempest reaches for her hard hat, or basically an old helmet from the Great War, and fits it upon her head. She looks up again, with a gleam in her sparkling blue eyes.

 _I promise, like I did today, I will be a 'good girl' and listen to..._

Tempest's eyes suddenly return to the satchel she brought home from the store, remembering something she forgot, something she was going to treat herself with because she had done _good_ today. Her eyes then return to the alleyway, where she listened so well, she forgot why she chased Cynder down to begin with.

"By the Ancestor's, Joey, after all that, I forgot to ask her for a truffle." the Wind dragoness blurts out with a certain joy in her voice, realizing she will have to run into her formal rival, whose company she is already missing. However, knowing how late she is, Tempest decides not to tempt fate any more than she has today.

"But...I better be a good girl, and go to work."

* * *

Meanwhile, as an emotional Tempest leaves the alleyway, a pair of black dragons are left somewhat speechless.

"Did that just happen?" Onyx asks a startled Shadow dragoness, whom continues staring out towards where Tempest was just standing.

"I think so...if I heard her right." Cynder looks down at her little nephew, whom keeps his eyes focused on the lovely blue dragoness, until she is no longer in sight.

"I believe she said she would be proud to be a part of... _my_ family."

The young drake then smiles and bumps his aunt's arm with an elbow.

"No! I was actually talking about how she said I was cute and that she wants me when I'm bigger."

Cynder laughs as Onyx raises and lowers his brow then bolts to the end of the alleyway, watching intently as the older dragoness continues running down the street.

"Damn...I can't wait till I'm bigger!"

In this moment, watching her little nephew wagging his tail intently, Cynder suddenly understands her life has changed in one morning. And like Tempest, her thoughts are for someone no longer living on this planet.

 _Looks like you were wrong Malefor..._

Cynder stares down at her paws, still wrapped with the magical shackles the Dark Master had her bound with at birth.

 _I will be able to walk my path just fine, without your influence..._

Her eyes return to the little dragon that reminds her of a younger Spyro, and how his influence, along with everyone else she spoke with today, has changed the world in just a few hours.

 _It appears my life is not yours to do with as you please..._

Cynder smiles seeing the young whelp become restless when Tempest leaves his sight, just like she feels when Spyro leaves her sight.

 _I have a beautiful family, as well as a bunch of new friends now..._

She recalls her first memory, and the words the large purple dragon spoke to her as a baby, telling her she will find no one else who can help her attain her greatest power.

 _And all of them will be happy to help guide me._

"Aunt Cynder!?"

One of the voices that now guide her path, takes the black dragon's attention from her former father figure, immediately improving her attitude.

"What is it sweetie?"

The little black dragon turns to his aunt, a wide grin upon his face.

"Can I have another truffle? I want to give this big one I took for my mom to Ms. Tempest, and leave it on her balcony while she's at work."

Cynder cannot help but nod her head up and down, however, she is suddenly startled as the young dragon before her screams with a deadly fear.

"NO!" Onyx cries out, seeing a large slab of ice falling from above, now only a few feet from striking a cherished member of his family.

Before she can flinch, the black dragoness is impacted upon the top of her head by something cold and solid. The force of the impact, and the pure surprise of this attack, drives Cynder's jaw to pavement, knocking her completely unconscious.

Onyx runs to her side, but is stopped several feet from his aunt as a giant blue Ice dragon slams to the ground before him. He is mortified as this huge drake lands upon his already crippled aunt.

"GET OFF OF HER!" He yells, flying up to the face of the larger beast and striking him with a balled up paw.

It does nothing to influence this large dragon from getting up off his aunt, who has not moved, let alone fought back against her attacker. Onyx becomes terrified that she is already dead and taps into a power he promised his mother he would never use against another dragon. With all his might, the whelpling releases a Shadow Fire attack, blazing the Ice dragon with an inferno of black flame. The temperature of this fire is so cold that even the Ice breather is forced to back away to avoid being scorched.

However, this finally draws a reaction from the large dragon.

With a paw nearly the size of the boy he strikes, the dark blue drake backhands Onyx from the air. The young dragon is flung across the alleyway, slamming hard into a granite wall. The pain coming from his entire body is alarming, never having been struck so hard in his life, but still Onyx fights back to his feet. He watches this large beast slam the same paw down upon his aunt, driving her face into the pavement again, and this takes all that pain away.

Onyx leaps at the massive dragon, drawing back a paw to strike once again.

The large Ice dragon raises a paw to defend himself this time, but Onyx is ready for that.

Using another of his powerful magical skills, the small black whelp disappears as this large drake swings at him. This causes the large dragon to lose his balance, allowing Onyx, who has reappeared on the other side of his opponent, a clear target to scorch him from his aunt's frame.

"OWW! Why you little bastard!" the large dragon barks, turning to see Onyx already down on the ground, tending to the Terror of the Sky. His mouth fills with the bright blue light of his powerful magic, forming another massive boulder of his natural element.

"I didn't want to kill you little dragon, but if you are going to side with that evil bitch..." he grumbles, then hurls the large object at his intended target. "...then you can go to hell with her!"

Onyx opens his mouth as well, dumping a black mist of his power in the path of this flying berg, absorbing it harmlessly into the Shadow Realm.

"I am not going to be beaten that easily." Onyx returns with rage, making sure his aunt is still breathing. And upon feeling a strong pulse still beating, the young dragon understands Cynder will be fine, but only if he can stop this fight and get her home.

He gets between an unconscious Cynder, and the second largest dragon he has ever seen.

"I don't care how big you are...you are not going to hurt my family anymore."

The large blue dragon is stunned silent for a moment, unsure how this small black whelp is willing to stand toe to toe against someone his size, and show no fear while doing it.

"You have guts, little one..." the large dragon grunts, rising up on his hind legs to dwarf the younger drake, and drawing his left paw back to strike.

"But no brains!"

He swings his giant paw down to the ground, towards his young target, however, the cunning whelpling moves at the last second, making his opponent miss. Onyx then strikes the arm and chest of this big blue beast with a tail whip and his strongest right fist.

Again these strikes have no ill effect on the large dragon, but Onyx can see he has gained a small advantage.

Rage.

Using the knowledge he has been given by a family of powerful dragons, it becomes the only tactic he knows to win against an opponent this size, hoping to tire him with countless anger-filled blows that blindly miss.

Several more attempts are made to pummel the small drake, and with the use of his magic and his size, Onyx keeps the large dragon at bay.

"Why you little..." he yells, swiping his tail across the ground to try a different angle of attack, but the young whelp still has the wits and ability to avoid being struck. However, this tactic suddenly backfires, as the large dragon uses another tail swipe to reposition himself between Onyx and Cynder.

A large smile fills his face, as he raises his tail high in the air once again.

"...moron."

The large dragon slams his tail down across Cynder's face, breaking the concentration of the little black drake

"NO!" he barks with fear and anger, leaping at the blue dragon with his horns pointed towards his chest, trying anything he can to stop this beast from hurting his family any further.

Anticipating this, the large blue dragon quickly slams both of his paws around Onyx, stopping him just a few inches from his chest. He encases him tightly, interlocking his talons into a clamp, allowing him to hold the boy helplessly before his eyes.

"You are a tough little dragon, but you are not going to stop me from killing her."

Onyx immediately starts to panic, unable to move a single muscle to get free, watching as the blue beast lifts his tail to strike again.

"Please! STOP!" he cries, as the large dragon hits his mark again, making Cynder's lame body shudder from another intense impact across her face.

With the intensity of this fight, Onyx completely forgot he was outside, and with the amount of citizens that he saw stirring on the streets, he uses the last tactic he can think of to save his aunt.

"SOMEONE HELP US!"

The blue dragon loses his cool at his moment, moticing several Manweresmalls look into the alley, then run toward the crowd down the street yelling for help. He slams his paws down on the ground, driving Onyx's back and wings into the cobblestone ground. Then uses his breath to encase the young whelp in Ice, freezing him firmly to the floor.

"I wanted to savor this, you little brat..." he barks at the small face he leaves uncovered, then turns his attention to the one he came for. "...but I guess I will just have to deal with disappointment."

The blue dragon slowly strides over to Cynder, a grin of pure satisfaction on his face.

"Something that I have had to get used to because of you."

Onyx begins crying uncontrollably, helplessly watching as the large drake strides over to his aunt. He was so proud, knowing he would be able to tell his mother and grand father how he helped Cynder more than the great hero she married. But now this feeling of euphoria is crushed, as the small dragon can do nothing to stop another attack against her.

Cynder, still unconscious from several strong impacts, can do nothing as the this large dragon places his left front paw upon her cheek. His other front paw is placed upon her neck, pinning the black dragon's head before his now magic filled mouth. A sharp spike begins forming at the back of his throat, as the Ice dragon focuses upon the left ear of his target.

"Pleeeese... dooon't... huurt... her." he begs from his tomb of ice, making one last plea for his aunt's life.

But this plea falls on deaf ears.

However, just as this beast readies to fire, he is slammed by a strong cyclonic wind.

The needle sharp icicle misses Cynder's head by only an inch, shattering against the rock hard ground, then scattering into the remaining winds that swirls in the alley.

"Excuse me! But that's my friend you are trying to hurt."

Tempest's voice startles the large Ice dragon, and more so when he actually sees it is her.

"Your _FRIEND_!" He barks, believing Tempest hated her as much as he does. "This evil bitch killed both of our families." the blue dragon continues, his voice as fierce as the fire in his eyes.

"How can you dare call her your _friend_?"

"Because Cynder is not the Terror of the Sky." A smug grin crosses Tempest's face, looking at the black dragoness whom finally begins stirring.

"This poor excuse for a dragon is much, much... _much_ weaker than her."

Cynder grins herself and uses what little strength she has to open her eyes and look up at her new best friend.

"I can still take a punch from you."

Tempest almost laughs, however, seeing the rage increase in the blue Ice dragon's eyes, she knows now is not the time for another joke.

"Listen... I'm gonna politely ask you to leave Cynder alone and get out of here." she remarks with a kind tone, until her blue eyes find Onyx, whose single exposed paw flails helplessly from the chuck of Ice he is encased in.

She cringes seeing the tiny drake in this position, his cute little nose and eyes the only portion of his tiny face exposed to the air, so not to blind or kill him.

"Tembessst...eelbbb... meeee"

The scared nasally voice coming from the black whelp actually enrages Tempest so much, knowing her little boy friend has been assaulted by this adult, that she produces an ultimatum.

One which the Wind dragoness hopes will incite a reaction.

"Or I swear I will knock all four of your fangs out!"

Just the look in his eyes is enough to let Tempest know her ploy has worked, and quickly she rises up on her hind paws. The blue dragon uses her element to speed her movements, getting between Cynder and this large Ice breather she does not know, then squares up to defend herself.

"I am not gonna give you another warnin..."

Tempest's words are stopped by a fast tail strike that catches her completely off guard. It snaps her head to the right and enrages her further. However, with a great knowledge of fighting, the blue dragoness enhances her calm, then returns a pair of steely blue eyes to the now smiling Ice breather.

"Do you really want to do this?"

Her voice is almost condescending, showing a nonchalance that annoys her opponent, something she learned to do at a young age in order to gain an advantage in a fight. And as an orphan, she had plenty of them. However, her next words only prove this Wind dragoness is the one in control of her emotions, as well as the situation.

"Cause I'm willing to let you just say your sorry, you know... for hitting a defenseless GIRL." Tempest looks down at Cynder, who struggles to raise her head from the cobblestones, then looks back at the one who struck her. "As well as that love tap you gave me."

"Who do you think you're talking too, you bitch?"

Tempest uses her elemental power and fires her left paw into the blue dragon's right cheek. This pops his muzzle to the left, only to met head on by her right paw, which comes a little faster and harder than the first.

"Do not call me that again."

With pure shock at how fast her paws moved, the big blue dragon just stares at Tempest for a moment. He is only slightly concerned, as her speed is uncanny, but feeling no real pain from her punches, the Ice drake cares little of getting into a physical altercation with a weak female.

"I will hit you harder if I must prove my point." the blue dragon grunts, seeing Cynder begin regaining her faculties, and believing his chance for revenge is slipping away with every moment Tempest stands in his way.

The Wind dragoness smiles inside, knowing she is getting under her opponent's scales, which will make him sloppy in a fight. She nudges him even further with another taunt, hoping to make him flail blindly at her again.

"Well you sure couldn't hit me any softer than you did before."

Tempest easily ducks his hay-maker and blasts his unbalanced body with a gale force wind. The Ice dragon slams against the far wall with his face, drawing a trickle of blood from his left nostril.

He wipes it with a paw and stares into the smug grin of his female opponent.

The anger that fills his eyes puts a small smile on the outside of Tempest's face, and this draws an even more angered response.

"BITCH!" He barks, and this insult actually annoys the blue dragoness. So much so that she does not notice the violent punch delivered along with his verbal jab.

Tempest's head is snapped back hard to the right, forcing her to take two full steps back and lean hard on her tail to remain up.

But that is what she does.

The Wind dragoness takes a second to regain her senses, as this punch was much harder than she expected from an Ice dragon. However, as she does when she spars with her Earth moving friends at work, Tempest finds her balance.

A small trickle of blood begins streaming from her split lip, dripping off her jaw as she returns her eyes to the blue dragon. However, to the large Ice dragon's complete surprise, the smile on Tempest's face is much wider than it was before.

"I would say you hit like a girl..."

Without the aid of her element, Tempest uses her muscles and technique, flipping out a solid left jab like she did before, except harder. This stuns the bigger dragon, and again moves his muzzle into position for the right paw that she is bringing from way down town.

"...but I hit harder than you!"

Tempest harnesses her rage and steps into the punch this time, driving her dominant paw in between the nostrils of the big blue Ice dragon, sending a jolt of energy that compacts every bone in his vertebrae.

The Ice breather drops to the ground, grasping his face as it explodes with pain... and blood.

"Owww! You Stupid Bi...!"

Tempest's angered eyes stops the blue dragon's verbal assault cold and immediately puts the fear of God in his heart. He quickly gets back up on his paws and throws open his wings, flying away as fast as he can.

She stares him all the way out of sight, as this Ice drake flies into the clouds, thousands of feet above, before finally slowing his retreat.

"Wimpy little Ice dragon." she grunts, finally taking her eyes from the sky and turning them to Cynder. Tempest grasps the black dragoness gently, helping her back up on her paws.

Cynder half embraces the dragon that saved her life, leaning on Tempest for support. A very wide grin takes the painful expression from her face, as she labors back up on all fours.

"You know, he was able to knock me off my feet, unlike you."

Tempest shows her friend a look of shock, then a grin that matches Cynder's.

"That's not fair." Tempest points at the shattered boulder of ice, then looks up at the roof above. "It looks like he dropped an entire iceberg on you from _four stories_ , and all I ever used on you was my fist..so that don't count."

Cynder laughs again, however, both are cut off by a very annoyed voice from across the alleyway.

"I I I I'mmmm... g g gl gllladd d d... yooo o oou... g g g guys... ar ar arrrrre... b b ba bboootth... fi ii ii ii iiinne... b b b bbbutttttt... c c c could... yooooooou... s s s sselllaaabbbbbraate... la la la later... pl pl pl plllleeeesss. I'mmmm... ffffrrrrreeeeeezzzzing.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter about Tempest and Cynder, as they begin their healing.**

 **Will this be a the beginning of a good friendship? Will there be struggle and strife and pain and agony?**

 **Of course...why the hell would I write a story without all that shit?**

 **But you gotta wait to read about it. Sorry.**

 **R &R **


	9. Take this job and shove it

**A nice long chapter for my Spyro fans, as I have been inspired to write these last few days.**

 **Thank you for the great reviews, they help my fingers move across the keyboard.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 Take this Job and Shove it**

Over an hour has passed since Onyx was broken free from his little ice prison. And even with the giant blanket the nurse gave him, the young black Shadow dragon cannot rid his body of the shivering cold sensation that courses through his veins.

Or perhaps the feeling he cannot shake is knowing he failed.

He can hear his uncle, Spyro, yelling at the top of his lungs from the other room, though he cannot hear what is being said. It causes him to shiver more, never hearing such rage come from the normally docile purple dragon.

"I should have never asked Cynder to go to the market." He says to himself, shaking his head as he goes through the last moments of his worst day ever.

Spyro's voice suddenly comes through loud and clear, as the young dragon hears his name shouted, followed by his grandfather whom seems to only reiterate the anger the purple dragon is spewing in the next room.

"If I just kept my mouth shut, he would still like me."

"What's that nonsense you're mumbling over there, Boy!?"

The young dragon is startled by the familiar voice of one of his roommates from home, whom he never saw fly into the infirmary.

"Mr. Flash!? Sir! I didn't know you were here."

"Yes...I noticed," he cuts the young dragon off, and zips directly up to his tiny black nose. With a sturdy, yet gentle grip, the big blue dragonfly pulls the boy's attention back up from the ground, as Onyx looks down in shame.

"Now...What was that garbage you were just blabbing about over here?"

The young dragon quickly tears up, and confesses his pain.

"I let Cynder get hurt... and now Spyro hates me for it."

Flash immediately starts laughing, knowing that his son could never hate anyone, let alone this boy. But, before he gets a chance to say this, the door to the room they are sitting flies open, and an angry purple dragon backs in.

"I really don't care about the reputation you or my father think I should keep, Diamond," he barks with rage, while staying focused on the white dragon he's been arguing with for the last five minutes. "If I find Glazier, before the guards do, I'm gonna break my paw off on his aa...!"

"SPYRO!"

His father's raised voice silences the great hero fast, and his eyes open wide before turning towards a very annoyed blue dragonfly.

"Dad!? You're here!" he says with shock and fear, seeing the look in his father's eyes.

"Yes...I am." The large dragonfly zips up to his adopted son's nose, and like he did with Onyx, takes a solid grip of the purple dragon's left nostril. However, this time he does use a strong grip.

"Now...just _whose_ ass are you planning to break that paw off on?"

Spyro hesitates to produce the name he was given by Diamond, as the Great Elder was familiar with the Ice dragon described by all three he attacked. And upon seeing a look he knows all to well from his father, Spyro calms down and gives the correct answer.

"Umm... No one, Sir."

"That's what I thought." Flash returns with a smug grin, releasing the grasp he has on his boy's nose. He then points that hand towards the youngster shivering next to him.

"Now... I want you to tell this brave little dragon you are not mad at him, so he can finally calm down and stop shivering."

Spyro's anger is immediately removed, and he turns his now softened eyes to Onyx.

"Mad at him!?" he chirps, startled as he can see the fear coming from the youngster's green eyes.

Spyro lowers down, nose to nose with his little nephew.

"Why on Avalar would I be mad at you?"

Onyx talks a gulp of his saliva, still wondering if what he did was right.

"I should have just taken Cynder to the market and back, Uncle Spyro, like I was supposed to do," The black dragon gazes down again, unable to look his hero eye to eye.

"Instead...I left her exposed for an ambush."

Spyro smiles, then scoops the shuddering whelpling up to his chest, encasing the boy within his arms and wings. The purple dragon begins glowing, healing and warming the small dragon with all his power and love.

"You have no reason to be sorry, Onyx," he whispers softly into the youngster's ear, taking all the cold fear from the little black whelpling's body.

"You are the reason Cynder is still alive..." Spyro pulls the youngster from his chest, and holds him before his eyes. "...and happier than I've ever seen her."

"You really mean that?"

Spyro pecks the bridge of his nephew's nose and returns him to a strong embrace, transferring more power and healing energy with his hug. All of Onyx's wounds disappear from the surface, as well as the bruises to his insides, most importantly to his ego.

Suddenly, a roaring female voice can be heard from the other room, only seconds before the door to the young whelp's room bursts open again. It startles everyone, as another very angry dragon enters while barking at Diamond.

"I DON'T CARE, DAD! HE HURT MY BABY!" She yells back after being told to calm down by her father. "I'M GONNA BRAKE GLAZIER'S JAW!"

Pearl slams the door closed before her father can return his position on violence against violence, then turns her angered eyes to Spyro. She immediately calms down, seeing the purple dragon and her son in such a loving embrace, but mostly, it is seeing her child is unharmed.

"Oh my goodness, Onyx...are you okay?" she cries with a tone of joy finally creeping back into her voice. Spyro gives over the boy to his rightful protector, who immediately curls her arms around the most important thing in her life.

Onyx is barley able to give the two syllable response of "Yes Mom!" as she smothers his face with a bunch of little kisses. However, he could care less, not wanting her to stop either. He allows the white dragoness as much time as she wishes, which Pearl takes an ample amount of to show her love, and no one in the room argues.

After mom empties her reservoir of healing power, the young dragon voices his only fear, asking again about the other member of his family involved in this vicious attack.

"Is Cynder really okay, Spyro?" he inquires with a genuine sincerity which forces the purple dragon to show Onyx the truth in his eyes.

"Would you like me to tell exactly what happened to her?"

The little black dragon pauses for a moment, wondering if he wants to hear about the wounds inflicted upon his aunt. And without nodding his head up and down, Spyro begins reading off a list of injuries sustained in an attack that no one saw coming.

"Well lets see... Cynder had a broken jaw, three cracked ribs and a fractured eye socket." the young dragon cringes, making Spyro smile inside, as he sees the pain of Cynder's injuries affect the boy the same way it would him.

"Don't worry, Onyx, your grandpa fixed those injuries...along with her bloody nose and ruptured..."

"Spyro, stop it already! You're making him feel worse." Flash grumbles, seeing the pain of each injury fill Onyx's eyes with sadness.

"I swear, the worse parts of Sparx have worn off on you..." he bickers, thinking of his other son, then looks around the room, making sure Sparx is not within earshot..

"And for some reason none of _you_ rubbed off on him?"

The purple hero smiles, then gently cups the small black dragon's quivering jaw with a soft paw, as the best part of what happened to Cynder, has yet to be heard.

"She also ended up with eleven new friends... most of them now sitting in the waiting area, making sure she is fine."

"Really!?"

Onyx's tail begins wagging the moment he hears this, and without any of the pain that was coursing through his limbs, he leaps from his mother's arms and runs to the door.

"Is Tempest out there too?"

Spyro shows a quick grimace answering his nephew without words, however, a grin returns two sweet, as a special message was given by the attractive blue dragoness.

"No... Tempest said she had to go to work..." the purple dragon then remarks about the seductive wink the Wind breather gave, along with a peck she left on his left cheek for her little boyfriend. "...but she wanted me to tell you that she will be coming over to the house later tonight, to make sure you and Cynder are doing better."

* * *

Meanwhile, across town and on the other side of the North wall, the sound of rock being sheared from the underground cliffs of granite fills a cavernous quarry with a constant rumble of thunder.

Nearly a dozen Earth dragons enjoy working their magic, pulling perfectly shaped squares of solid marble from the wall, and piling them up for the Manweresmalls to rebuild their city. However, unlike the last few weeks, where their pace was fast and smooth, the group is constantly stopping to allow dust to settle.

"Where the hell is Tempest?" a green drake barks out, pausing to cough up some of the sediment he just swallowed, then spits it on the ground.

"The dust in this place is killing me today?"

"Quit trying to piss me off, Garnet." a yellow and red scaled dragon returns, after hearing the same words he spoke in anger, now used to taunt him over and over.

"You know damn well, I can't breath this crap all day, like you and your friends can."

Several real coughs come from the bright colored drake, sending small bolts of lightning from his muzzle, illuminating the millions of tiny particulates in the air.

Garnet takes a deep breath, drawing thousands of these highlighted microscopic grains into his nostrils and mouth. A wide smile fills his face, as the taste of pristine untouched marble fill his throat and lungs.

"Why don't you just get some silks and cover your nose until she gets here, Sparky." he grumbles, returning his attention to the wall and pulling another perfect two foot square block of stone from the quarry. He moves it with his power next to the struggling yellow dragon, then drops the half ton segment several feet above the dust covered ground.

This causes a cloud of sediment to blast up into the air, as well as startling the Electric dragon, who takes a deep breath of fear at the wrong time.

Inhaling a ridiculous amount of dust, the younger smaller yellow drake begins choking hard.

"Good job, Stupid...you killed our lights." another Earth mover grumbles somewhat sarcastically, walking over to the gasping dragon and patting him briskly on the back to clear his lungs. He quickly places a silk respirator over his nose, allowing the small Electric dragon a chance to get a clean breath of air.

"Listen, I don't know about you, but I prefer not to work in the dark. So, try not to be such an asshole to the boy...like usual."

Garnet flips off his slightly larger boss, knowing not to physically step up against the powerful descendant of a former Earth Guardian, and simply returns to his work.

"Thanks...Titan." the youngster chokes out, finally working in some clean air to his lungs. He then looks up at this huge brown and black Earth bender, who's name was not given him just to honor his great grandfather. However, knowing this giant is also gentle, the yellow dragon places an elbow into Titan's ribs.

"But, I'm not just a simple light bulb, you know..." a sarcastic tone fills the young dragon's voice, as he brings up his secondary talent. "...I also heat up your lunch."

Titan laughs at the youngster's joke, as well as his attempt to make him feel any pain.

"You make this quarry a _lighter_ place to work, Ampere," he points to the small flickering plasma ball hovering in the corner, illuminating the room with electric light. "and I'm not talking about the tiny sun you make."

The young dragon beams a smile, which fills the room with more brightness. However, as another voice comes from the entrance to the cave, the room's luster only gets brighter.

"Well that's a load of stones!" Tempest's voice draws everyone's attention, and with all eyes on her, the blue dragoness makes a joke that gets everyone laughing.

"He just wants you to keep the power on, kid, cause the mighty Titan is deathly afraid of the dark?"

The room shakes with laughter, the strongest coming from the future Earth Guardian himself, whom gesture the middle talon on his right paw at the blue dragoness.

"And you need to get a watch, Temp."

The blue dragoness grins and flaps her white wings twice, clearing a great deal of the dust that she has neglected to move today. Tempest then makes her way around the quarry, greeting everyone with a strong slap to their shoulders, before landing beside the large brown and black dragon. She jabs the big drake in the ribs with a fast paw, making him grimace from her greeting.

"Good morning to you too, _Boss_."

Tempest looks down at the small yellow drake, whom she never really speaks to, and spontaneously creates another new physical greeting with him by love tapping his nose with her tail.

"Morning Ampere... Did you see how well Titan can count to one?" she remarks with a playful tone that startles most everyone in the room, none more than the young yellow dragon, who has always been a bit fearful of her.

"Ummm...Who are you?"

The stunned look in the electric dragon's eyes, as well as his question, makes Tempest feel a pair of strong emotions. The first, of course, being anger, knowing her hatred of Cynder was so strong, that it influenced the way she was seen by her peers. But a stronger feeling quickly takes that anger from the Wind dragoness, as she realizes her new outlook on life is already turning heads.

However, being herself, and wanting to show she is still herself, Tempest proves she is who she is with a fact that only she would know. A fact that annoys the small Electric dragon every day.

"I'm the one that takes your lunch and hides it in the girl's restroom."

The yellow dragon gives her a look that would kill most, but not her. In fact, Tempest only smiles wider in her co-worker's face, making him realize she is who she is. A slight smirk suddenly crosses his muzzle as well, seeing a different side to this dragoness, one he could work with a lot easier.

"Wow...it really is you!" he remarks sarcastically, looking around at everyone's odd expression, as they've never seen Tempest in such a great mood either.

"I just never saw you this happy before."

"She's never been happy kid!"

Garnet's comment bring's an angered eye from the blue dragoness, and as she turns to show it to Garnet, her boss notices the mark on her cheek, along with the bruise that has darkened the small blue scales under her right eye.

"Nice shiner!" Titan remarks with a tone of disapproval, now understanding why she is late. "Who gave it to you, Cynder or Spyro?"

His comment takes Tempest's grin completely away and her paw reaches up to the spot where she was struck about an hour ago.

"Oww..." she bickers upon feeling the small lump developing from a solid impact to her cheek, then looks at the large brown dragon with anger in her eyes. An anger he has seen in her eyes on countless occasions. "...that son of a bitch is gonna get it now."

"Now there's the Tempest I know," he says with a certain satisfaction, grasping her muzzle gently, and pulling it closer to get a better look at the damage. "I knew there was a reason for your odd attitude this morning. I hope Spyro didn't hit you too hard this time."

Titan, using a small silk respirator available to all dragons that work underground, dabs the affected area with a gentle touch, removing several particles of dust that have already collected.

"Did you at least give _him_ a black eye for defending his wife?"

Tempest's smile returns, realizing her answer will astonish the large dragon who never shows surprise.

"I actually got this from Glazier, while _defending_ Cynder."

"Bullshit!" Garnet barks, dropping anther two ton segment of marble, drawing more dust into the air. He focuses his eyes strongly upon the blue dragoness, showing the same look of disbelief as everyone else.

Only he voices it loudly.

"Now... we know you're lying!"

Tempest gives the green dragon a strong stare.

"I still have plenty of fight left in these paws, Pebbles, so call me a liar again!"

Her voice turns angry, and with her jaw still firmly held in Titan's paw, the big brown dragon turns her head back to him. He can see a familiar rage fill her eyes, however, there is something different this time.

"Easy, Tempest."

His gentle spoken words take her focus back to him and that's when he can tell she is speaking the truth, as a certain look of sadness begins to take the place of the anger he saw.

"I really did help her, Titan." She says softly, muffled by her boss' paw. Her eyes begin to tear up, feeling as if she has dug herself into a hole, deeper than the quarry she stands.

"You believe me, don't you?"

With a simple smile, and a soft stroke to the side of her cheek, the large dragon shows his belief in her without saying a word. It helps the blue dragoness reverse her feelings, and a smile slowly returns.

"Thank you."

Her voice and eyes are so soft and gracious, proving to Titan the dragon he is still holding with a gentle paw is very different from the hard nosed bitch he knew only yesterday. However, as another nasty comment is flung by a co-worker, the large Earth dragon watches the new look become the old.

"How much is Spyro paying you to be nice?" An orange and black dragon barks out with laughter, filling Tempest's eyes with pain and disgust.

"Enough, Stone..." Titan replies with an authoritative tone, looking at his employee with a fiery pair of eyes. "...stop disrespecting your co-workers, or you will be digging in the coal mine next week...understood!"

The orange dragon gives his boss a look of disgust, then makes a rude gesture with his paw, almost begging him to try it.

"I would rather work with Kelvin anyway..." he grumbles, while reluctantly returning to his work, knowing he prefers digging in the cleaner marble mine. He does not let Titan hear this gripe, however, he does make the Earth dragon a bit more uncomfortable, as he raises his voice against Tempest.

"Well then she needs to be docked pay, and sent home for the week. This is the third time, _we can prove_ , that she has arrived more than thirty minutes late. And I'm tired of you and Slate giving her preferential treatment because you think she's hot!"

Titan's eyes open wide and several dragons stop their working, waiting to see how the large dragon reacts to this accusation. He knows if he favors her, as he has done before, the entire group would believe Stone, that Tempest is held in a higher regard than everyone else, making the work ethic suffer.

The large brown dragon looks back to her and can already see panic begin filling Tempest's blue eyes, but he knows he must discipline a worker that has constantly broken the rules.

"I'm sorry, Temp..."

"Please...I can't lose an entire week's pay, Titan..." she begs, looking at her fellow workers for mercy as well. "I will stay late today and help you guys move stone if you just let me stay...And I swear I will never be late again... Please, Everyone...I need to work."

Most of the dragons simply nod to their boss and return to work. And though a few others show their anger at Tempest, as she has done this on several occasions and still escaped with her job, they can see this time is different. The quarry begins to roar back to life with the sound of rock being torn from its resting place. Soon, only one dragon is not working, still showing his disdain for a co-worker that he believes to be getting special treatment.

But really there is a underlying reason that is irritating him to no end.

"I am going to make you regret those words, Tempest," Stone remarks angrily, then points to a stack of half ton marble building blocks he has made. "You can start by putting those in the staging area, they are in my way."

Titan angrily takes a step forward to move the stones himself, but Tempest puts a paw in his way.

"Yes Stone. I will move them for you, Sir."

She grits her teeth as he smugly smiles and returns to carving his section of wall.

"And try to clear this dust, some of us cannot breath this crap like the others can."

Tempest can see everyone glance back at her, but knowing she cannot lose what little she makes in this quarry, the blue dragoness swallows her pride and opens her wings.

"I'm sorry, Stone...I will clear the room now. Please, everyone close your eyes."

Only Ampere shuts his eyes tightly, as everyone else in the room would not be influenced by their natural element, even if it struck them square in the pupil. However, they normally don't stop working when Tempest does her job, until today.

They watch her begin twirling on her hind paws, extending both forepaws to the ceiling, her narrow frame becoming even thinner as it tightly spins. Tempest white wings increase her speed, pulling the dust around her up into the air, making a small cyclone of debris. She sweeps across the floor in a large oval, drawing the particles from under her co-workers, building the dust devil around her into a full blown F-scaled tornado.

"I'm glad she's staying." one worker remarks, watching as the blue dragoness comes to a dead stop, causing the whirlwind of dust to halt its rotation. All the debris she gathered falls harmlessly into a pile in the corner, allowing the Manwersmalls to use it for their joint compound and mortar. However, the real reason they stare is cause the sleek dragoness stays standing on her hind legs, showing off her striking figure.

"No shit..." another co-worker replies, also checking out the best looking thing in this quarry. "...where else do you get a show like this."

The Wind dragon smiles, hearing the banter between two of her co-workers, and truly feeling honored to be a part of the all male crew. She tempts them with a seductive glance and remains on her hind legs as she strides over to the stack of half ton blocks Stone told her to move.

"Stop drooling guys..." she remarks sarcastically, then glances at Garnet as he stops working, giving him a small wink. "...my boyfriend will pummel you if he ever finds out."

Tempest walks over to the pile, rises up on her hind legs and balances herself with her tail. She smiles at the two dragons, who keep staring at her butt while she bends down. Her paws wrap around the top three blocks of the stack, and with a quick jerk, she lifts them into the air.

"Damn, girl." the two call out with shock, looking at her arms instead of her ass, and realizing they better stop staring.

Everyone, including the young Electric dragon, turn to watch the tall dragoness as she walks on two legs to the other side of the room, placing the rocks down gently so they are undamaged.

"I don't think I can do that." Titan remarks sarcastically, as most Earth dragons would struggle lifting that much weight with just their strength, but not him.

Tempest smiles as she pads on all four back over to the pile, rising back up on her hind legs and grasping three more stones. With little effort, she lifts them off the top and walks them to the new pile she is creating by the exit.

Again everyone's attention is to her, as this tall, thin, attractive blue and white dragoness makes several trip on two legs, carrying almost three thousand pounds of marble in her paws with each journey across the quarry floor.

The muttering of disbelief, as well as a few cat calls, are heard in the blue dragoness' ears, bringing her spirits back up to where they were when she arrived. However, the orange dragon who barked out against her just stares angrily, making Tempest feel more and more uncomfortable with every passing minute.

She places three more stones down upon the pile, then walks over to the first dragon that called her out.

"Why is Stone acting like this, Garnet?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing..." he fires back, stopping his work again and getting face to face with a dragoness he has spent many a day and night consoling.

"How can you do this to Joey?" he says softly, showing that he is truly upset with her as well.

She looks at him with her own anger, but before she can voice her reasons, Garnet voices his own.

"Not only are you are letting your brother's murderer walk around Warfang freely, but now you're telling me that you defend that bitch." he grumbles, as Tempest's young brother was Garnet's childhood buddy and the reason they first met one another.

With tears in his eyes, the blue dragoness realizes she is the one that may be wrong, but not for the reason he thinks. Her paw comes up to Garnet's blunt nose, wiping away the moisture streaming from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Garnet..." she pulls his face closer, then gently pecks him on the cheek and looks into his soul. "...I don't understand why either, and I was truly hoping you would help me get through this time as well, like you have helped me in the past."

Her voice is soft, so no one else can hear her, however, they do see the affection she gives this large hard-nosed drake.

"I really don't know if I can, Tempest..." he looks down to the ground, trying to clear the anger from his eyes, before returning them to the one he has fallen for. He has struggled, even as a stubbornly sure Earth dragon, to find the strength to say these words, just as he struggle now to talk with her.

"You have told me a hundred times that you will only find peace when the Terror of the Sky is dead..."

Tempest gently places her paw upon the large dragon's mouth, stifling his words and lifting his gaze from the floor.

"She is dead, Garnet...I know that now." her eyes never break and the large drake sees the strength he only finds after hours of comforting her.

A small smile fills his face under her soft blue paw. He reaches up with his own, holding it to his muzzle, kissing it softly without anyone seeing it.

"I believe you," Garnet looks up towards her, then towards Titan who begins tapping a talon on the ground to count time. "but we better discuss it after work."

With a gesture of his eyes towards their boss, Tempest understands she needs to get back to doing what she is paid to do. And as she heads back to the pile of stones, Garnet gives her a little tap to the hind quarters with his tail.

"Hopefully, over a pot of rabbit stew?"

Tempest smiles as she strides past Titan, who realizes his opportunity has gone by.

"Damn, you and Garnet huh?"

She pauses, looks up at her boss, keeping the smile that he has fallen for too.

"He's so much _softer_ than you."

Titan smirks, hearing a comment that would annoy any Earth dragon used to describe Garnet.

"I guess as a Wind dragon, you could never be with such a strong individual, like myself."

Tempest struggles to hold her laughter, especially as Garnet snaps his head away from his work.

"What did you say, Titan!?"

The larger dragon walks over to one of his best workers, as well as a good friend, and strikes him with a strong paw.

"I said you're a weakling..."

Titan quickly takes a retaliatory tail to the jaw, stopping his words and beginning a small scuffle. Everyone begins yelping with joy, seeing the two drakes are only playing, as both have grins on their faces that they keep trying to remove. They paw at each other without their talons, giving one another a small taste of their power.

"I'll show you weak." Garnet remarks with a playful tone, connecting a soft jab across the big dragon's nose, drawing an even bigger grin from his boss.

"Tempest was right..." he returns, cracking the green drake with a soft uppercut, making him bite his tongue. Garnet immediately backs off, grasps his mouth and gives his boss an annoyed look for the cheap shot.

"You are soft...

"Sooffftt..." Garnet grumbles at Tempest, who cannot take the grin from her face. "...you kawlled meee sooffftt."

Everyone again laughs, with the exception of one, who kills Tempest's fun with another mean comment, one her boss does not hear.

"I can't believe you just pissed on your brother's grave like that." Tempest's eyes are suddenly on the orange dragon who is now as irate as she is.

"What did you just say!?"

Her voices stops all the tom-foolery, and quickly everyone's attention is on the two arguing dragons.

"I said you are as dumb as the rest of these morons, who think that bitch is innocent."

Stone gets up on his hind legs, squaring off towards the blue dragoness.

"I don't care what Spyro, or the Guardians say...Cynder is evil and a murderer."

Tempest draws her paw back, however, she holds as Titan clears his throat.

"No fighting in the quarry!" he barks, pointing towards the exit "Go outside and get your ass kicked Stone, but do not start a fight in here."

Tempest, suddenly becomes as angry as she normally is when at work and simply starts towards the door. She pauses, seeing the orange dragon still standing at his position, and gestures him to come.

"If you wish to talk about me, _or Cynder,_ in that way, then I will be forced to defend _our_ honor."

Stone smirks as he takes his first step toward the exit

"So... Spyro is paying you!"

Everyone's eyes turn to the orange and black dragon with anger, as he seems ready to take the challenge of a duel from a female.

"Dude, really!?" most bark, but the orange dragon is not deterred.

"This is none of your business!" he fires back, taking another step towards the exit.

The entire group begins heading for the door, hoping to either stop or witness what they are sure will be a hard fought battle. However, with just her name spoken softly, Garnet holds Tempest from leaping up towards the opening to the quarry.

"He is a bottom-dwelling fool, my dear, do not lower yourself to his level."

Everyone is stunned that this hard-nosed Earth dragon really does have a soft side, and to their surprise, it affects Tempest in the right way. Her eyes soften, as does her entire attitude.

"I'm only doing what I think is right, Garnet." she says, looking to him for guidance, and getting a smile to start.

However, the angered orange dragon can see her backing down from this fight, a fight that he now wants, as he is ready to teach anyone who defends Cynder a lesson.

"I lost my father to that bitch, and I will be damned if you are going to talk about her as innocent in my presence."

Tempest, understanding of what he means, smiply nods her head in concession.

"I'm sorry, Stone...I didn't mean to upset you."

For a brief moment, the blue dragoness feels the helplessness that Cynder faces everyday, realizing how much it will take for her to find forgiveness for something she never did. Her eyes lock upon the one she was ready to fight, showing him the compassion she now feels for his unfettered hatred.

"But I hope someday you will find the peace of mind that I have."

The orange drake can see this fight is over before it started and quickly finds a way to ignite a fire inside the Wind dragoness

"What's the price to forget who killed one's brother?"

Tempest, still standing by the slabs of marble she just piled by the exit, scoops one from the top and flings it across the quarry. She follows it with a hurricane blast of wind, sending the projectile at a much faster pace than she could throw it. However, Stone encases it within a powerful green orb of his magic, holding the rock a few feet from impacting his face.

He begins to laugh at the feeble attempt to hurt an Earth dragon with his own element, but with this two by two stone blocking his vision, he does not see her follow behind the large block.

Her rock hard paw impacts his jaw from underneath, raising his black and orange muzzle into the second paw Tempest threw.

With precise aim, the wind dragoness smashes the nose of this large Earth dragon, driving him back into the wall he was just working.

"I'm sorry, Titan...I connot work with this mindless jerk," she says regretfully, standing over an unconscious orange Earth dragon, knowing he must fire her for fighting inside the quarry. She looks at him with the same panic she had before, but still gives her former boss a smile, as this was the right thing to do in her mind.

"So, before you're forced to do what you don't want...I will just quit."

Without another word, Tempest walks towards the exit, getting several paws to the back from her former co-workers, all telling her how much she will be missed. As well as telling her how good her right cross looked.

"I will put in a good word for you with my brother, Torrence..." Titan barks, and Tempest smiles hearing she will have no trouble getting work in the granite quarry across town. He then looks over at the orange and black dragon, who begins staggering back to his paws. "...however, I will not do the same for you, Stone."

The Earth dragon's eyes open wide, understanding the cryptic dismissal he was just given.

"Wait!? You're _firing_ me!?" The same panic he saw coming from Tempest begins to fill the orange dragon's eyes.

"WHY!? I NEVER THREW A PUNCH!"

"We saw that!" Ampere remarks with sarcasm, making Titan smile. However, a serious look returns fast, while turning towards the large bullying dragon.

"You instigated and taunted a co-worker until she felt compelled to take physical action against you... _inside_ my family's quarry."

Stone's jaw drops, seeing the seriousness in his boss' expression. As well as his fellow co-workers.

"But I..."

"Can get the hell out of here already!" most of the workers bark, going back to their tasks as if what happened was no big deal. And after only a few seconds of looking around stupidly, finding no one to back him up, the orange dragon packs his stuff and leaves with only an angered glare for his former boss.

Garnet also only waits a few seconds before heading towards the exit, as he has never seen Tempest act like this, and is now worried. Sure he has seen her take down a dragon with a punch, but never has he seen her do it with a smile. And after seeing the black eye she had, as well as hearing her say she defend the Terror of the Sky, the large Earth dragon is wondering if his girlfriend is suffering from a concussion.

"Titan..."

Garnet is stopped before he can ask his question with a raised brown paw and a look of concern.

"Go... Make sure she's okay."

Without pause, Garnet takes to the air, gliding over to the exit, then up through the large hole in the ground. He gazes in the direction of Tempest's temporary home, but quickly notices she is not heading that way.

She is heading towards the palace.

The large Earth breather begins laboring after her, hoping he can catch the Wind dragoness mid flight, and to his surprise, he starts pulling her in fast.

 _What the hell is she doing?_ he says to himself, watching as the blue dragoness begins rolling and banking and laughing as she goes.

Tempest's flight pattern resembles a child who just learned how to glide, enjoying the wind in her face and wings, while looking down on her home without a care in the world. However, as her eyes find a small purple orchid, growing within a vast sea of white ones, the wind dragoness decides she must make a stop.

"Tempest?"

Garnet's voice startles the blue dragoness, just as she pulls the lavender flower from the ground. She looks upon the one she has found the most comfort from this life, and gives him a look of concern.

"Don't tell me you quit too. How can we afford a new place now..."

His paw is soft against her cheek as is the voice he uses when talking to her.

"No... Titan just wanted me to make sure you were fine and possibly get you to reconsider...now that Stone has been asked to leave." He stares into her dark blue eyes, seeing no interest in this and answers the question himself. "But I can see that is not what you want...is it?"

Tempest looks down at the lone orchid in her paw, and after thinking of the many reasons she should go back to work, the blue dragoness smiles.

"I need to find a new path, Garnet, one that's filled with the light of day..." she looks towards the sun, which now sits half way above the horizon. "...and I cannot find it if I stay in that dark hole."

The green dragon suddenly begins to panic, believing this means leaving behind everything from that dark hole, including him. But Tempest, having great feelings for the stubborn drake, notices his fear immediately and ends it with a kiss to his muzzle.

"But only if you be willing to guide me out of there."

Garnet calms down hearing her plea for help and he quickly takes her up in his powerful arms. They hold each other for several minutes, enjoying each others touch, and warmth, and love.

Garnet finally takes his cheek from hers and looks down upon the orchid held gingerly in Tempest's paw, then looks towards the palace infirmary, which seems to lie in his girlfriend's new path.

"Is that for Cynder?"

The blue dragon smiles for her love, and answer truthfully, as this orchid is not meant for the injured Shadow dragoness.

"No...It's for my boyfriend."

Tempest leaves the startled green dragon in the dust, laughing as he begins panicking again. She can see his wings fluttering hard to produce lift, but failing to gain any height as he is not controlling their angle properly. However, after several ugly looking flaps, the heavy green dragon takes flight, trailing after his love and crying at the top of his lungs.

"What do you mean your boyfriend!?"

* * *

 **Just a nice filler chapter as we go into the next stage of our story.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	10. The Treaty of Ignitus

**Ok, I finally figured out what I want to do with this story, I think.**

 **I thank you for the reviews, and the hits, that just keep on coming.**

* * *

Chapter 10 The Treaty of Ignitus

With her wings and left forepaw still immobilized, as they took the brunt of Glazier's weight when he landed on her, Cynder was told she must remain in the infirmary. However, with Diamond's and Spyro's healing powers helping, these injuries will only keep her in the recovery room for one night. And as the sun goes down, and the visiting hours end, only two non-family members remain in the crowded room, but they now gather their things to depart.

Garnet, who has never said a good word to Cynder, as he and his girlfriend had been dedicated to destroying her, leans in and pecks the black dragoness upon the neck.

"I hope you feel better very soon, young lady..." he remarks softly into her ear, then pulls back to look this incredible creature eye to eye. "...and I hope you will forgive me for acting like such an ass."

Cynder simply smiles, then with her good paw, slaps the green dragon across his blunt muzzle. She grasps it tightly, pulling Garnet in closer to say something important.

"You're not an ass..." Cynder smooches the green dragon directly upon the lips. "...In fact, I think you're damn sexy!"

She then turns to the purple dragon beside her and suddenly shows a look of shock.

"How did you get over here, Spyro?" she squeezes Garnet's face, feeling her paw is still contacting the one she just kissed, and this makes her even more confused. "Why aren't you standing in front of me?!"

He smiles, knowing how much pain killer the doctor just gave his wife, hoping she will sleep comfortably through the night.

"That's Garnet's nose."

Cynder balks as Spyro takes her paw from the green dragon's muzzle, revealing a smile that cannot be removed.

"Oh my heavens...I'm so sorry, Garnet, I don't think you're sexy at all!" Cynder balks again, then tries correcting herself quickly. "I mean... I think you're a nice dragon, but you're not sexy in any way."

Cynder again shows surprise in what she said, unable to control the words that seep from her mouth. The black dragoness then looks at his girlfriend, who also has a wide grin.

"That's not what I meant either. Tempest thinks you're sexy..." Cynder pauses for a second, hearing something else enter her mind, something she would never say aloud. However, without the ability to control her mouth, it comes right out.

"...for some reason that no one can understand."

Everyone laughs as Cynder continues putting her paw in her mouth. She tries to backtrack once more, but her husband is quick to rescue her.

"I would stop talking before you say something to make them hate you again, sweetheart."

Even though his words are filled with sarcasm, and both Tempest and Garnet are laughing, Cynder becomes worried that she has done something to hurt what was accomplished today.

"What!? NO! I didn't meant to insult you. I'm sorry, please don't hate me again." Her words are filled with fear, but also slurred with a heavy dose of the hard medication she was given. And even though the couple before her are smiling, Cynder lowers her head feeling she has angered them.

"I'll be quiet... I promise... I'll be good."

As this fear overtakes her, Garnet lifts the Shadow dragoness' chin and makes sure she can see his smile.

"I don't think we can ever hate her again, Spyro..." he maneuvers his paw up the side of Cynder's cheek, softly wiping away a tear that begins to fall from her eye. "...now that we know how remarkable this lovely young lady really is."

His eyes turn to Tempest, who struggles to hold back her own emotions, seeing the gentler side of her boyfriend.

A side he never reveals in public.

"And I understand more than ever, how lucky I am to have you," Garnet pads over to his prize, and with the same gentle touch he used on Cynder, rubs his paw up Tempest's neck while brushing his cheek against hers..

"I love you."

While showing his affection, his eyes notice the other black dragon in the room scowling, and a wide grin fills his face.

"So, _little_ _fella_...I guess you and I need to have a talk now."

Anger suddenly takes over his eyes as the green Earth dragon stares down at his competition, making the tiny black whelp in the room feel a bit uncomfortable, especially as he removes his paw from Tempest's neck. However, as that paw moves back to the blue dragoness, grasping and pulling her against his side, Onyx realizes he is not going to get pummel, but he is gonna lose something.

"This beautiful dragonis off limits! Do you understand me?"

His voice is strong, even though he is talking to a child, showing how serious he is about his claim. But still everyone in the recovery room can tell Garnet is only playing with Onyx. The large dragon shows this with a smile, and his eyes become very soft as do his words.

"I can see how much of a charmer you can be... and I don't want to have to hurt you, _Boy_."

Garnet kisses the spot on Tempest's cheek, where Onyx smooched her earlier, after receiving his lone lavender orchid. He then returns his eyes to the tiny black dragon, who the Wind dragon couldn't stop talking about while they flew towards the infirmary.

"You may be able to take on a _brittle_ Ice dragon, but I am not that weak. I _will_ flatten you like a pancake if you try to make a move in on my girl again."

Garnet removes his paw from Tempest's back and places it upon the youngster's head, giving him a sturdy rub. He then turns to the young dragon's mother, who gives him a stupid looking grin. A giant smile fills his face, seeing mom understands that he is playing, however, Garnet quickly finds out Pearl smiles for a different reason, as momma can see her baby begin using his best and newest magic trick.

Onyx disappears from under the green giant's paw, making him fall forward as his weight shifts. He quickly corrects his balance, then looks at Pearl again when he doesn't see her son.

The white dragoness shakes her head at how defiant her child is, but also loves how he will not back down from any challenge. She almost joyfully points a talon towards Tempest, where her son has suddenly reappeared.

Garnet's eyes fill with surprise seeing the tiny black dragon standing unnoticed beside his girlfriend.

"You Earth dragons move slow."

Onyx grasps the blue paw of the startled dragoness, who never saw him until he started speaking beside her. The swift little whelp lifts Tempest's right front paw up off the ground with both of his own and gives it a very gentle kiss. He then looks at Garnet, raising and lowering his brow with a smugness that gets under the big dragon's scales.

"You need to be faster than that, to keep a Wind dragon on her talons." Onyx returns his muzzle to the soft top of Tempest's blue paw and gives it another gentle kiss.

"Or sweep her off of them for that matter."

Garnet balks, especially as Tempest begins to blush.

"He sure is a charmer." She says slightly flabbergasted, looking down at the young black dragon and getting a very strong leer from his emerald eyes. However, the little drake understands reality, and proves this when he turns to the large green Earth dragon with a snide grin.

"You better be good to this girl. Cause if you don't, I will swoop in and take her from you...when I get bigger."

Onyx disappears again, leaving Tempest holding her paw in the air. He then reappears directly before the large green dragon's nose, startling him for several reason. The most shocking to Garnet is seeing the young dragon's eyes are locked upon him, as if he never left his focus.

"And if I ever hear of you mistreating Tempest in any way..." The youngster pauses, looks back a the blue dragon with a childish smile, then returns a pair of serious eyes to Garnet.

" _I_ will hurt _you_."

Unafraid of the small dragon before him, Garnet looks to Spyro, as a terrifying thought runs through his mind.

"Can Cynder do that to?"

The purple dragon grins while hugging his lovely bride, who now has no clue about what is going on. But hearing her name, she answer a question that just went through her head.

"I don't have any truffles left..." she blurts out, then looks down at the small empty satchel she had all her mushrooms in. "...I gave them to my friends, so I gotta get more."

Spyro shakes his head, hearing his wife getting further and further from reality. He gently eases her head down to the cushion and Cynder passes out cold.

"Of course Cynder can do that. Who do you think taught him?" the purple dragon replies to the question, stroking his paw down Cynder's long neck, helping her to rest. He then looks up at Onyx, who remains inches from Garnet's nose.

"But she also told Onyx not to be a jerk with this power, or she would _not_ teach him _anything_ else."

"Sorry Uncle Spyro,"

Onyx disappears again, returning to a position directly beside the green Earth dragon.

"I won't do it again."

The young dragon's voice startles Garnet, making him jump several inches away from him. It makes everyone in the room laugh except Spyro and Garnet, who both stare at the young prankster with daggers. However, Tempest cannot control her joy, seeing the playful side to both of her boyfriends.

"You two better leave him alone or you will regret it." she says with a humorous tone, scooping the small black drake up in her paws and giving him a strong peck on the cheek.

"We made Onyx our personal bodyguard..." she continues, pointing at Cynder with the small dragon in her paws, revealing a moment of the long conversation she had with her new friend in that alleyway.

"And he will defend us girls to the death, so you better beware."

Onyx playfully shows his fangs and raises his paws in the air in a threatening manor.

"And since I'm getting a truffle a day for my services, I will be very dedicated."

Everyone laughs with the exception of Cynder, who wakes up again hearing the word truffle, as her wandering mind is focused on a somewhat serious problem to her.

"But I have no truffles!" she cries in a near panic, knowing she cannot go to work tomorrow and find more, even though she told Samuel she would. "I gotta get more, Spyro, or he will ask another dragon...and I will lose what little I do."

The purple hero gently helps Cynder's head back to the cushion and the moment her chin hits the soft surface the Shadow dragoness is out cold again.

"Don't worry baby, I promise Samuel won't replace you." Spyro looks up at his father, as well as Diamond, who can see his aura turn a bright red, showing the old dragon that a joke is coming.

"Cause I'll kick his ass across Warfang if he replaces you...and you two will have nothing to say about it."

Flash smiles, knowing his boy is fooling around by the tone of his voice, but he stuns Spyro by agreeing with him.

"Oh, I would have no problem with that, son. Especially if Samuel were to do something so stupid." Flash remarks sarcastically, knowing he gets a very good allowance from his favorite daughter in law, and that would stop if Cynder didn't make her daily bounty of gold pieces from the general store owner.

"But don't hurt the old cat too badly, or he'll forget about that ring I asked him to hold on to for your mother's birthday, next month."

Spyro gives his father a strong look, hearing how he is exploiting his wife for funds, something he has been guilty of doing himself. However, it brings up a topic he had wanted to discuss, and the purple dragon quickly changes gears.

"Have you heard from Mom today?" He asks with a bit of concern in his voice, knowing she went to the insect city two days earlier. The purple dragon proves his fear as he even asks about the annoying little mouth piece he has had a break from for the same two days.

"Or maybe even Sparx?

Flash smiles inside hearing the true worry his adopted son has for the son that came from his loins.

"I know they _found_ the Northern Colony alright, if that puts your mind at ease, Buddy." Flash replies nonchalantly, hoping to calm his son's worry. However, it doesn't help either of them.

The mother and son pair, able to talk in the insect language, were sent by the Guardians to speak on behalf of Warfang and help propose a treaty that would benefit the countless insect races that make up the enormous Grublin population.

Knowing this, Flash still has his fears, and they surface as he finishes his thought

"But, I haven't heard anything since they got there."

Spyro gives his father a quick glance that shows he is not eased either, but he tightens up, knowing his father is feeling the same nervousness. So, to keep his dad at ease, he doesn't talk about the subject again.

"I guess we better get out of here before Zaxxon comes in and yells at us again." the purple dragon gently swipes his paw down his wife's neck one last time, wishing he could stay and talk all night with his love about the day she just experienced. But knowing Cynder needs the rest, and hearing the doctor who gave the shadow dragoness her medications, squealing just outside the door, Spyro knows he will do her no good here.

However, before they group can make it the door.

"Tempest!"

Everyone is startled, the Wind dragoness more than the rest, as Cynder pops her head up and stares at her.

"I didn't show you my place."

Cynder suddenly stops talking and her head drops back down to the pillow again, but only a second later she is up again.

"There's a beautiful oak tree... "

Again Cynder is down, and this time she stays down, though she keeps mumbling incoherently.

"What is that about?" the blue dragoness asks and Spyro shakes his head without a clue.

"Whatever it is..." Diamond chimes in, as he watched her aura show strong concern. "...it is very important to her."

* * *

The cavernous room Sparx and Nina had spent all day, echoed with the sound of a hundred thousand squealing voices for most of the day, deciding on whether or not to accept the Treaty of Ignitus. A compromise that would allow the insect nations to keep the lands they had gained during the war, which encompasses several hundred thousand acres of the Forbidden Forest and all of the Burned Lands.

The treaty would also help in the rebuilding of several nests near the Well of Souls, where a great deal of Grublins were lost during the Eternal Night, when the mountain collapsed.

This night also brought the evil The Dark Master, who quickly manipulated the survivors of the once great insect cities, showing them how Spyro and Cynder had destroyed their home

And also where they could be found.

Given a pair of green crystal snakes and a chant that would call up a horrific end to the ones who killed so many of their family and friends, a group of these angry Grublins were sent to break Spyro and Cynder free from the amber crystal. They then bound them to the ground with the evil magic collars and called upon an ancient Golem to destroy their enemy.

However, both dragons awoke before the deed could be done.

Several small groups of these insects quickly attacked, leaving Spyro and Cynder to defend themselves while fighting for their lives against the great stone beast. And after breaking free from the underground area where this group tried executing them, both dragons thought best to strike any Grublin they encountered first, then ask questions later.

This of course brought the wrath of the insect nations, believing that the purple dragon was evil, like Malefor himself. The remaining Grublins on Avalar figured they had no choice but to kill Spyro and Cynder, and the rest as they say is history.

After tens of thousands of voices spoke out about acceptance, never wanting a war against the great dragon race to begin with, only one voice is heard now.

" _Not only will the treaty prove we are cowards, and unwilling to defend the honor of those who died, but it will make us slaves to the dragon race!"_

The room erupts with jeers, as only a few Grublins feel the same way this one hornet does, however, several loud claps from the Queen stops the arguing abruptly.

" _All those who oppose this treaty will be heard! No exceptions!"_

The large wasp-like creature, much like an enormous Cicada Killer, just needed to look upon her subjects, and they would stop barking their oppositions. But with her angered words, the room becomes dead silent, allowing one of their own to continue voicing his feelings.

" _Please, go on my child."_ she offers the floor once more to the lone hornet, who swallows his fear with what little saliva he has, then turns to the two enormous representatives of Warfang that came with Nina and Sparx.

" _What proof do we have that their race will not overrun us, when we allow them access to our hidden nests."_ the small hornet looks upon his children, whom have not stopped staring at the two gigantic creatures that dwarf the feared Spyro and Cynder.

" _I cannot accept a treaty that gives these dangerous creatures free range to walk in and out of our homes. I would be neglecting the safety of my daughters."_

"What is he saying Sparx?" Cyril uses the side of his mouth to speak, allowing the hornet who has the floor, to remain in control of it.

"He said he's afraid of you, cause you're big and ugly."

The former Master Guardian of Warfang, who renounced his title to the Great Elder, frowns at the yellow dragonfly, that continues listening to the arguing hornet. He then looks at Nina, who is translating for the other large ugly creature, Volteer.

"When we get home...I'm going kill your son, ma'am."

The green dragonfly just grins, translates the next line the young father barks out in the insect language, then grins at the blue blooded dragon.

"But, he _is_ afraid of you, Master Cyril..." she remarks, then points at the two young girls the hornet remains standing in front of. "...and whether or not it is a physical look. To them...you are _ugly_ , cause you represent the death of their mother."

"That's not fair!"

The hornet quickly stops talking and fear fills his heart as the larger of two dragons speaks out strongly against what was said.

This also draws an angered glare from the queen, as well as Nina.

"Volteer! No!" the green dragonfly barks, taking the Electric Guardian's attention. "Do not disrespect him! And do not disrespect these proceedings!"

"But he is disrespecting my race, Ms. Nina..." the motor mouthed dragon returns, as he has been listening to these kind of arguments for the last hour without a chance to respond. He turns his eyes to the Queen, showing his own attitude. "...and I will not allow this any longer."

Sparx quickly zips before the yellow dragon and the strongest of stares is given.

"Would you dare allow anyone to disrespect the Guardian hall with an outburst like that? If anyone did that while you were addressing the citizens of Warfang, you would have a fit!"

Volteer stops, then looks down at the ground, completely disappointed and disgusted with himself. He returns his softer eyes to the young hornet father, who is now standing directly beside his children, and bows his head in respect.

"Please tell him I apologize for my outburst... and that I will remain silent until it is my turn to speak."

Sparx smiles and pats the yellow dragon's nose.

"I doubt that."

The annoying little dragonfly turns to the queen and the hornet that Volteer cut off, explaining and translating the apology given by the large drake for his outburst. However, Sparx's words are unnecessary, as the hornet father watched this massive creature cower to a dragonfly's order.

He buzzes over to the large yellow beast, landing several feet before him, and slowly walks up closer. The entire room remains quite, as the young father takes one terrifying step after another.

Volteer makes no movements, seeing the fear in this insect's eyes, however, being himself, he does say something.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I beg your forgiveness for my rude outburst." Sparx begins translating immediately, as Volteer's words made the hornet stop moving. However, the next words from the dragon's mouth quickly change the way this insect feels about being this close to him.

"It was not my intentions to frighten you or your children here today...whom, if I may say so, are very beautiful."

The young father gives a double take after hearing Sparx's translation, but mostly from seeing the same cowering fear filled eyes he gets from his children, when they are not behaved.

" _Thank you."_

Volteer nods without hearing Sparx translate, as the words 'thank you' have been said several times to him by the few Grublins in Warfang. However, what surprises everyone in the cavernous room is when Volteer squeals out a reply, taught to him by the young insect that is learning to speak in the dragon tongue.

" _You're welcome."_

The room erupts with the murmur of more than a thousand stunned insects, but the queen does not stop them. Instead, she flies over to the dragon approximately her size, staring at him with complete shock.

"How were you able to speak in our language?"

All four from Warfang are stunned, hearing the queen use the dragon language quite clearly, and Volteer, being the gentleman he is, does not hesitate with his own surprise to answer her question.

"I have a friend named Zip back home, who has been helping me to understand his great civilization, Your Highness." a smile fills his face, remembering how many times he messed up the pronunciation of the words 'you're welcome'. He looks the great leader of all the races square in the eyes, and being the perfect ambassador of humility, Volteer whispers what he almost said.

"However, I was afraid, what I was going to say to him was... _'You're Smelly'._ "

It sounds like the same squeal to Cyril, but as the queen laughs, as well as Nina and Sparx, the short lived ruler of Warfang realizes he is the only one not in on the joke.

So he makes his own

"Volteer...try not to insult the leader of this nation with your brand of humor...like you did the head of the Kodiak nation."

The yellow dragon's eyes open wide, recalling the day he joked about one of Avalar's smaller but more powerful races, who he had said slept through half of the war because of their nature to hibernate for six months out of the year.

Everyone laughed at that joke, but the follow up is where a very diplomatic solution was necessary to avert a war.

"Telling Queen Ironclaw she needed every minute of that six months, for her _beauty rest_ , was not the best way to open the proceedings of their integration into our society."

Volteer takes a moment, as his embarrassment of that one moment is almost too much to bare, however, having dealt with this kind of embarrassment his entire life, the Electric dragon just grins and talks through it.

"Even you must agree that Queen Ironclaw, and her entourage of uncouth morons, were not very pleasant on the eyes or the ears, Cyril," Volteer pauses, gives the large Cicada Killer Queen a cheeky grin, then turns his eyes to the thousands of noble insects who follow her, all quietly awaiting the outcome of these proceedings.

The large dragon rises up on his hind legs, taking center stage in the cavernous amphitheater, as he does in most places.

"But these creatures are beautiful! And I feel as if I belong amongst them!"

The electric dragon quickly takes the floor, as he also does when he is in any public place, and with it he shows why he is an ambassador of humility, as well as kindness...and strength...and power.

As most can understand the dragon language, Volteer does not wait for a translator to voice what he says, and what he says sends a chill down the spines of the many nations.

 _ **Now I won't bore you with all the specifics, as Volteer did run on for more than a few hours here, talking about absolutely nothing. However, so you don't think I am copping out by just saying he talked for a few hours, I will give you a taste of what he said.**_

"There are now seven nations that represent the one hundred fifty six thousand four hundred nineteen citizens of Warfang. A diverse place where Dragonflies, Manweresmalls, Cheetahs, Bears, Wolves, Dragons, and now _nine_ Grublins...who have graced our city with their presence, live in peace and harmony, hoping only to improve their lives, and the lives of those around them."

Volteer hovering nearly hundred feet from the ground, or halfway up to the open top of this large cavern, tries making eye contact with as many as he can, while continuing to use his greatest weapon.

"And I can tell you now, that even though the influence of your race has been minute...it has changed most of the lives in Warfang for the better."

The yellow dragon lowers his head, recalling all the pain that filled his city's streets after the war, as nearly one hundred percent of the population had been injured in some way. He then raises his chin back up, showing the pride in his eyes, knowing how his home suddenly got stronger when Cole and Spyro returned to Warfang with a small group from the insect nation. The red and black dragon, whose father was a dear close personal friend, no longer cringed with every breath he took. The wing that normally burden him, and the ones around who watched him suffer for twenty years, now move with his actions and caused him no pain.

"I want to tell you about a good friend of mine, Cole, who I hope one day you all will meet." The Electric dragon's voice starts as a whisper, but still it carries around the room, echoing off the walls as everyone remains quiet for the visitor who has taken the floor.

"This poor dragon could not lift his wing from his back without feeling a mind numbing pain. He could not even breathe without the constant nagging agony of this injury, sustained while fighting for his home against the evil Gaul and his ape army."

His voice is forced to rise up over several hundred Grublins that begin howling, as they too have strong feelings of anger for the large monkey that invaded their home before the Eternal Night.

"But then a young Grublin came along, and even with anger boiling his blood down to the core, for a disabling injury he sustained from Spyro and Cynder,"

Again the crowd's voice rises in anger, as there is still hatred for the purple dragon. Volteer pauses, then gestures his paws to calm the outburst, and with only a few barking out their undying anger, everyone becomes quiet again.

"This incredible, kind-hearted, gentle Grublin showed the impeccable skills in the anatomy of his neighbor, as well as his overwhelming compassion for the suffering."

Volteer lowers back down to the ground, then walks over to the Grublin father and his two daughters, who he interrupted an hour earlier. He stretches out his paw towards the two girls, asking them to come out from behind their guardian. And after a little hesitation in their movement, the young hornets step forward.

"This remarkable Grublin healed my friend with a simple touch."

Volteer extends his paw to the closest little girl, and after a second she leaps into his huge open palm. He slowly raises her up, but notices the upset look that takes over her sister's face.

The yellow dragon doesn't hesitate to lower his other paw, giving the other young hornet a place to nest. The Electric guardian of Warfang, and greatest ambassador of the dragon race, lifts both youngsters to his chest, embracing them softly.

He makes eye contact with around the entire amphitheater like cavern, showing the joy he feels by holding these children, feeling their fear melt away the second he gave his love.

"Just like this."

 _ **You see what I mean...the dude is a wind bag, but because of the motor mouthed guardian's charm, he was able to get to this part of a very strong impromptu speech.**_

"In conclusion, I ask you all to understand that what happened on the Eternal Night was not Spyro's or Cynder's fault...and what transpired three years afterward is the gravest of misunderstandings that could ever be known."

Volteer pauses, hearing more jeers from the crowd, the first he has heard since talking about the purple dragon a half hour ago.

"I know Spyro would be heart broken hearing you cry out like that...as I am now," the yellow drake somberly lowers his head. "but he would understand completely...again as I do."

The crowd once again settles, but Volteer remains quiet, as even he doesn't see a way around this hatred. But being the dragon he is, the Electric Guardian tries using his talent to sway the crowd.

"I want to tell you a story if I may..."

"Another one?" Sparx whispers into Cyril's ear, drawing a smile across the blue dragon's face as he listens to his best friend amp up for another long anecdote.

"He is doing what he does best, Sparx..." the ice Guardian replies softly, so not to disrupt the yellow dragon that begins building drama in this tall tale he tells.

"A young dragonfly and his older brother were out doing what brother's do, when a group of evil apes surprised them." Volteer's voice booms in the large room, as he talks of the day the hero of Avalar found his power.

"As they threatened to end the life of his sibling, his best friend, this young, _oversized_ , dragonfly dug down into a part of his soul he never knew he had, finding powers that laid dormant within, for the first ten years of his life."

Volteer looks over at Sparx, who smiles, recognizing the moment his big purple thing found himself and unleashed a stream of fire from his mouth to save him. Sadly, not all react this well to the beginning of the yellow dragon's newest story.

"Yes...I am speaking of Spyro again." he replies with an attitude, looking out towards several mantis-like grublins, as their murmurs begin building up, inciting the crowd around them.

It is common knowledge throughout Avalar that Spyro, as well as the Grublin nation, that the world's hero was adopted by a distant race, living the better half of his life as an insect.

But this means nothing to those that lost so much.

The Queen strikes her hands together, sending a loud clap throughout the cavern, silencing everyone including Volteer.

"You are only going to infuriate my children, by defending him Master Guardian..." she says to the yellow dragon, then looks out towards her children who started grumbling with anger.

" _...and you will never find the peace you crave, if you continuing allowing this kind of hatred to consume you."_

The queen walks over to Volteer, patting him on the back, then pointing him back to his position. He bows his head to her rule, but before leaving he looks to the crowd.

"Please, Your Highness. If I may say thank you to your great family?" he asks, and the queen smiles and bows her head to his rule, as the yellow dragon still has the floor.

"I just wanted to say I appreciate everyone's time and the undivided attention you all gave. I truly feel as if I am with friends. And I also wanted to say... "

"Oh for the love of Pete!" Sparx grumbles, and again Cyril smiles.

"Are you upset that he can still talk you under the table, Sparx."

The yellow dragonfly shows Cyril an annoyed look, as this thought actually hurt. However, another pain is more on his mind.

"No... I've had to take a pee since motor mouth started an hour and half ago."

Cyril's smile leaves as his thoughts go to his bladder.

"I've been holding it for a while too."

They both look at the yellow dragon with anger, however, Volteer could care less as his thoughts continue flowing from his mouth.

Every single thought.

"Your total dedication to the bettering of your race is what we dragons strive for, and I know now, just by the way you have welcomed me and my fellow compatriot into your home, that our great races will only become better together. We will better ourselves through the bonds of friendship. A friendship that begins here, in this room, and will move forward with the signing of the Treaty of Ignitus..."

* * *

 **And he went on and on and on...**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please R &R**


	11. The Future Looks Bright to Me

**It's been a while and I do apologize, but I have had some serious issues with life. My Aunt passed away at the young age of 57, and I needed to get down to Florida and take care of some family business.** **So, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Regina Lavallee, who was as strong as a dragon. She took on Cancer 8 years ago and beat it. However, when this evil enemy showed up a second time, even she was not strong enough to fight it off again.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 The Future Looks Bright To Me**

The conversation Tempest and Garnet had lasted halfway through the night and left both dragons with feelings of pain and comfort. They knew what they did the day before was right, as the two continued giving reasons to one another of how and why things will get better now.

However, one thing kept taking the joy from their hearts.

 _How would Joey feel?_

The question was asked by both, and though neither could produce an answer to satisfy completely, the couple understood that they could no longer blame Cynder for what happened.

Now, as the first hints of light begin seeping through the window of Tempest's temporary dwelling, the Earth breather, with his arm and wing wrapped securely around the blue dragoness he is spooning, sneaks a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Are you still awake, baby?"

She squeezes his paw softly, answering the green drake without speaking.

"Me too..."

Garnet takes a moment, wondering if he should say what is on his mind, knowing it will no doubt start another long conversation with strong feelings. But wanting to know how she feels, the green dragon says what is on his mind.

"I think Joey will rest better now, knowing his sister will start the day without the hatred that has blinded her eyes for so long."

Tempest squeezes his paw tighter, hushing the green dragon for a moment, believing she is upset by his words. However, as the blue dragoness lifts it to her muzzle, giving his solid paw a gentle kiss, Garnet realizes he will not upset her with this conversation.

"And because of that... He is giving you this beautiful sunrise as a gift."

They both say nothing after this thought, just staring out the window together, watching the sun rise on a new day...a day they never saw coming.

"Oh Garnet... What do I do now?" Tempest asks with an odd tone in her voice, making her boyfriend feel the pain she feels. However, to his surprise, Joey is not what she was thinking about this time.

"You need to take time, Temp. Try to let what happened sink in..." Garnet sneaks another gentle kiss to the spot behind her left horn, where she loves. However, the blue dragoness turns her head, making him back away from being skewered.

"I meant, what am I gonna do for work?"

A smile crosses her face, making Garnet smile as well, seeing his love is already starting to move forward.

"I'm sure Titan will let you come back if you want..."

Tempest shows a sour expression, stopping the green dragon's words, but he quickly regroups his thought.

"Or you could try looking into another field of work. I would think the Guardians could find something in the city for an able bodied dragoness, like yourself."

Garnet pauses to slowly stroke his paw from her side, down her waist and around to her back side, which he gives a little squeeze.

"As well as a smoking hot body."

Tempest blushes and returns a sensual gesture by wrapping her tail around his backside and pulling him tightly against her. She smothers her muzzle against his, unleashing years of pent up emotions, suffocating Garnet with a love she has never felt free enough to give til now.

"I really don't care what I do anymore as long as I am with you." she says after finally giving her boyfriend a chance to breath. Tempest looks deep into the green eyes that have kept her paws planted on the ground and always moving forward, suddenly feeling the worse she has in a while.

"But I promise from here on out, that I will be more _supportive_ of you."

"Tempest... You are my foundation." he quickly replies, taking the words from her mouth and placing her heart in her throat. Garnet gently tightens his hold on the thin blue dragoness, getting closer to every part of her firm body, but not in a sexual way.

"You need to know that I have never, ever felt taken advantage of."

Garnet places his paw over her mouth, seeing Tempest was about to dispute him.

"I know what you are going to say, and I don't care how much gold and silver I have paid out over the last year to keep a roof over your head and food in your stomach." he can see her eyes turn sour, so he leaves his paw clamped tightly upon the blue dragoness' muzzle.

"It's just money, and I make more than enough for both of us. So, if I chose to spoil the one I love by making sure she remains healthy in body and mind, waiting for her soul to finally be free. Well, that's my prerogative."

Tempest's eyes soften slightly, allowing the Earth dragon to release his grip upon her mouth. She smiles at him, and after a second gives the reply he was expecting to hear.

"You are so full of shit."

The green dragon just smiles back, understanding her sarcasm well and knowing at this moment, his wait is over.

"You know me so well." Garnet smothers Tempest with his muzzle, showing her how full of shit he is.

The two take each other to a new level, feeling the love they never truly set free before, unleashing a passion that neither have felt before. The moment lasts only a few seconds, of course, but in those few seconds, Tempest and Garnet understand what they truly mean to each other.

"I love you so much..." the green dragon pauses to take a breath, still exhausted from a solid climax. He then looks over to the blue dragoness, who also struggles to catch her breath. "...and I was hoping I could convince you to let me provide for you...forever."

Tempest stops breathing and looks over at Garnet with a gaze of pure fear.

"You mean... you want to...?"

The small grin he always shows when he is serious suddenly crosses Garnet's face, as he too is terrified of an unknown, but promising future. The Earth dragon then pulls the white bonding-ribbon, he hid earlier, out from under the cushions, stunning Tempest as he reveals it to her.

"If you will have me?"

Tempest leaps to her paws, then leaps on Garnet, smothering him with kisses and 'yeses'.

Garnet struggles to tie the ribbon to her right paw, as he is so excited, but still manages to secure it tightly. He then uses his power to produce a stone bracelet, which he wraps around the ceremonial garment, making sure it never comes off.

The two test it's stability, rolling around on their pile of cushions, physically showing their love once again.

If only for a few seconds.

However, this time the fun is ended by a knock at the door.

"Ms. Tempest... Are you awake? It's Spyro."

* * *

Meanwhile, just down the road, in the only private structure larger than Spyro's home, a red whelping also watches the sun rising on a new day, his first in Warfang's new orphanage.

This special home was made to be the largest, allowing for it to accommodate the misplaced children of Warfang with ample space. However, because of an overwhelming amount of adoptions by every single race on Avalar, little more than half a dozen children remain to call this massive dwelling their home. And even more surprisingly, only two rooms in this mansion are occupied at the moment, and that will become one after tomorrow.

Four young bear cubs stay nestled together for warmth in one room, awaiting the mother and father that came forward the day before. With their dwelling finally finished on the south side of Warfang, the four boys will find a new home today with a dragon couple, who also lost everything.

Hoping to provide the love these children were deprived of, when their parents were killed during the war, the pair came to the orphanage for the same reason. Their son, who fought bravely against a horde of ape warriors, helping them get away to safety, made the ultimate sacrifice, and now they only hope to receive the same comfort and love these four young bears will need.

In the other room are three dragons of very different ages. And though the couple had come looking for a whelpling child, they decided it best to take the quartet of brothers, as they were among the few in Warfang that could provide the space and the means in which to care for a family that could not be separated.

There were other reasons that also arose, as they looked upon the three drakes available to adopt, and only other orphans remaining in Warfang.

Jacob, a completely blind adolescent male Ice dragon of fourteen years, was quickly dismissed, knowing they would only have a year or two to care for this strong, very independent, blue dragon.

A hatchling Fire dragoness, who had not even been born when her parents were killed.

She was their second choice, until Blazer, the elder drake who runs this orphanage, finally asked them to take on an entire family. They thought long and hard about this choice, understanding that she would have a better chance to be adopted by a single mother or father, hoping to rebuild, and that is why the older couple decided the way they did.

Then there's Scorch, a wingless Fire breather who turns seven next week.

Born without the ability to fly, the young drake was actually their first choice, even with this handicap. However, they were not expecting the attitude that came with him. And after a very defiant confrontation between he and his possible family, they knew Scorch was not right for them.

The couple then found a welcome reception when they entered the room with four boisterous bears, who quickly incorporated the dragon couple into their play time, and the decision came easy after that.

Now, in the early morning hours, as the four young cubs sleep comfortably in their bed for the last time, Scorch does his best to distract his thoughts of losing this opportunity.

"Easy girl...there's nothing left in there." he whispers, trying to gently pull a small bottle from the red hatchling in his other paw. He quickly gives her a stupid little smile, which always makes the tiny dragon in his paw giggle, and this allows him to take the bottle away.

"I can't bewieve you finished all of dat, you wittle fireball " the small dragon of nearly the same color lowers his nose down to the baby in his palm, rubbing it gently against the tiny muzzle of his newest roommate, and getting a plume of warm smoke burped back in his face.

"Oh you're, so cute you wittle fing...

"Scorch, would ya stop it already!"

An angered voice startles the young red whelp to look over towards another pile of cushions in the large sleeping chamber, and the other roommate he has, who is now awake and annoyed.

The teenaged drake turns his attention towards the pair, scaring the tiny red hatchling with his opaque colored eyes. She quickly starts crying and struggling to get out of Scorch's paw, wanting only to hide.

"I'm sorry, Jacob..." the younger dragon replies, placing the small red hatchling down, so she can run away. "I didn't mean to wake you...

"I don't mean that, you Idiot! I always up before the sun." The other dragon barks, getting up on his paws and padding over to his roommate and best friend.

Jacob lowers his nose to the ground, sniffing a path to the red drake he has roomed with for almost a year now. He sweeps his tail across the ground, clearing anything that may be laying where he plans resting his butt and slowly sits down.

The teal blue Ice breather then lifts a paw, searching for the small red dragon to his right and finding the spot between his horns that Scorch enjoys being scratched.

"If you keep playing with that hatchling, she will bond with you, and it will be nearly impossible for Blazer to separate her from you when someone comes to adopt her."

The small Fire dragon nods his head up and down, but still replies vocally for his friend.

"I will try..." he says somberly, looking towards the small pile of cushions where the young dragoness just burrowed herself. A smile fills his face seeing her little eyes watching cautiously, gazing back to see if her friend is in trouble.

"...but it will be hard."

After a moment, Scorch realizes something is out of place, noticing his best friend is still in the room as the sun begins rising.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he finally asks, and Jacob takes a deep breath, knowing he is going to get an ear full.

"Cynder was ambushed yesterday, so I won't be going to work today..." Jacob pauses, then slaps the young red dragon in the back of the head.

"And get that damn smirk off your face!"

"She deserves it, Jake..." the red dragon returns, hopping up on his hind paws to get eye to eye with his taller friend. And even though he is blind as a bat, Scorch becomes very physical with his paw as he speaks, pointing a talon in the blue dragon's face. "...so don't you go telling me not to be happy, when someone finally gets their revenge."

Jacob just stares blankly at his friend, then annoyingly shakes his head.

"You _are_ pretty stupid? Huh."

Scorch frowns, and feeling this slightest movement of muscle through the youngster's paw, the blind dragon knows this, making him grin.

"I just don't understand you sometimes." Jacob continues, looking away from Scorch towards the window which he cannot see, but still feels the first rays of the sun's warmth.

"You think she meant to be taken from the Rookery, forced into slavery, and made to kill her own kind, because she _wanted_ to?"

The young dragon stops his aggressive posturing, sitting back down as he begins hearing the tone of voice that always comes with a lesson from his best friend.

And Jacob, feeling the one he protects like a little brother calming down, start's another story while scratching the young dragon upon the head.

"I am one of the few she trusts as much as Spyro, because, in my eyes, her past began when the Terror of the Sky was killed."

The blue dragon continues talking of the Shadow dragon's courage, and how she and Spyro took on an army of devout apes, as well as the entire Grublin race, to try and stop the Dark Master's reign.

"Cynder is the reason your hero was able to beat Malefor, Scorch. And if you ever get the chance to meet Spyro, like I have on _many_ occasions, I guarantee you that he says the same thing."

Scorch frowns, hearing his best friend brag about how he and Spyro are practically buddies, and of course, being the most observant dragon in the room, Jacob notices this scowl.

He scoops the red whelp in his paws, walking him over to the balcony of their second floor room, just as the sun itself begins peeking over the homes across the road.

"We get to see the sunrise everyday, because of her." he whispers softly, placing the wingless child upon the railing, but holding him tightly so he has no fear of falling.

His blind eyes focus out on the sliver of brightness as it climbs higher into the sky, and the only thing his limited vision can see now.

A smile fills his illuminating face.

"And I get to personally thank her for this, _everyday_...until today."

Scorch can now see the depression that overtakes his friend, and for the first time, he realizes how much the black dragon really means to him.

"I didn't know you actually cared about her like that." he says in a somber tone, which makes Jacob hold him tighter.

"As much as I care about you, little guy."

Hearing this comment, from the dragon who has watched over him like a hawk since losing his mother, only depresses Scorch further, suddenly understanding that he may be wrong about Cynder. He holds everything this blue dragon says in high regard, as if his father was speaking to him, and this only makes him feel worse.

The youngster remembers the countless moments he has given Cynder an angry look in the Town Center, while out with Blazer and the other orphans. The stupid remarks he made while in Jacob's presence about the Shadow dragon, and the pain it would cause his friend, as he would be forced to bite his tongue in public.

But mostly, it's the way he barked at the black dragoness last week, making her feel very uncomfortable in a crowd simply by calling her by her old name. He knew she would run away from the confrontation with a wingless whelpling, but he didn't expect to feel so horrible seeing her cry as she ran.

"I don't know why I act like that towards Cynder...she didn't do anything to me."

"I do!" Jacob's voice scalds the Fire dragon, making him recall the reason he does. But trying to make a point, the older and wiser blue dragon tells Scorch why.

"That asshole you've been hanging out with lately...what's his name...Justin."

"Jasper."

Jacob's eyes close with anger, as he has warned his young friend to stop hanging around with this trouble-making adolescent Earth dragon.

"I really wish you would stop talking to him, Scorch...He's a bad influence on you."

"But Jake..."

"But nothing! He's turning you into a _little_ asshole, and I don't like it." The teal blue dragon tightens his grip on the boy, as he has felt him slipping through his paws lately.

"He uses you, Scorch, and his attitude has been rubbing off on you too."

The little red dragon wriggles around in the tight grip his friend has, allowing him to look up into his useless eyes, eyes that have never lied to him.

"What do you mean, Jake? Who but Cynder have I been rude to?"

Jacob looks down at the young dragon, showing the anger he has in those eyes.

"That couple that came to adopt you, yesterday." Jacob grumbles, as he heard Scorch act rudely in their presence. "You ruined any chance of having a home with them."

Scorch grins, and this draws an angered reaction from Jacob. However, before he can crack the small red dragon across the back of his head, Scorch gives a reason that shocks the blind Ice drake.

"Blazer told me to be a jerk to them."

"What!?"

Scorch shrugs his shoulders, as he too was confused by his guardian's request.

"Yeah...I was as shocked as you are, when Blazer asked me to be rude to them. But then he told me he wanted them to adopt the quartet of cubs, so I did what I did. That, and he also said he has someone else in mind for me."

Jacob just stares at him dumbfounded, knowing the boy is telling the truth, as his pulse never changed.

"Oh...ahhhh, Who?"

"I don't know, Jake, but Blazer said I would be happier if I wait a little longer."

The blue dragon takes a moment to think, wondering who their guardian has decided on taking the young fireball of a whelpling, however, he knows one dragon that he wants Scorch to stay away from.

"Well, no one will come looking to adopt you if you keep getting in trouble, while hanging out with Casper."

"Jasper."

"You know who I mean, Damn it!"

"Listen, bro, I know he's using me and my handicap, to get things cheaper in the North market... then sell them across town at the regular price." the young dragon pauses for only a second, seeing a very angered look in Jacob's opaque eyes.

"But he gave me two gold pieces for doing that!"

"What an asshole." Jacob whispers with digust, then looks out the window again, hoping the sun's rays can warm the cold chill he just felt run down his spine.

"He probably made ten times that amount on the stuff he had you squander for him."

Jacob shakes his head with a deep feeling of failure, making Scorch feel his guilt as well.

"I don't want to keep asking Blazer for silver, just so I can buy some candy. It's degrading to me, Jake."

"Why? It's called an allowance. He gives you six pieces every week, Right?"

Scorch nods his head, but Jacob quickly feels extra weight on the youngster's shoulders.

"Then what is it, Bud? You can tell me."

Scorch looks over at the small pile of cushions across from them, where the little red dragoness has climbed back atop and fallen asleep after her early morning meal.

"I want to get... Ember, a Fire Crystal."

Jacob shakes his head once more.

"Oh good... You named her."

Scorch is struck in the back of the head by Jacob's tail again, but this time it puts a little smile on his face, as it was not a very hard impact.

"If I give you a couple of pieces of gold, to get _Ember_ a crystal, will you stop talking with that jerk, Harper."

"Jasper."

"Whatever!"

The young red dragon nods his head in agreement, but again a guilty feeling overcomes him, and again Jacob notices.

"So what is the problem now?"

"I owe you a lot already, Jake...and now I just feel like I'm being a leach."

The blue dragon takes a deep breath after hearing the pain in the little red whelpling's voice. He looks out towards the Sun and tries to give the warmth he feels on his face to his best friend.

"You are far from a leach, Scorch. And when I give you my help, or my advise, or even my money, it is always my pleasure...do you understand?"

Again the small wingless dragon nods, but still feeling guilty, Jacob ensures the youngster he is not taking a lot from him.

"Besides, five pieces of gold will not break me, I promise you that."

Scorch wipes a tear from his eye, then looks back at the one he considers a brother, noticing the smile that smugly sits upon his face.

"Really?

"I have only been working with Cynder for a month or two, but I have been hunting truffles for Samuel for three years." the blind Ice drake places a paw over Scorch's head, rubbing the spot behind his right horn where he loves.

"I have almost two thousand pieces of gold saved up now."

"By the Ancestors!"

Jacob smiles and rubs Scorch's head a little harder.

"That's not that much, buddy."

"No, Jake! Look!" the red whelpling yelps, pointing his paw out towards the city, which takes Jacob's attention in that direction. His nose immediately picks up the scent of two inbound dragons, shocking him even further as he recognizes both, never believing they would be flying in tandem.

"It's Spyro..." Scorch says with great excitement. However, as his voice suddenly dips down, revealing the other flying along side his hero, the blind dragon understands his nose is working fine.

"...and he is with Tempest!"

"I wish I could see this, so I could believe it."

"I think you'll get a chance..." the youngster adds, leaping off the balcony's rail, allowing the two dragons that approach a place to land.

"...cause they're coming over here."

* * *

"Thanks for doing this, Tempest." Spyro shows a smile to the blue dragoness, as they depart from Cynder's room in the palace infirmary.

She quickly returns the gesture, as her excitement level is higher than the clouds themselves.

"I can't believe she asked _me_ , Spyro..." Tempest replies, as she has only been kind to the black dragoness for a few hours. "...I would have thought she would ask a _friend_ to take her place."

The green dragon beside her, his wing draped over her back, simply kisses Tempest on the cheek.

"Well you have fun picking those smelly, disgusting mushrooms, Baby...I gotta go do work that requires a meat eater's power."

Spyro stares at the much larger dragon he has had several fights with over the past weeks and only increases his grin.

"You really should have vegetables too...they build up your strength."

Garnet can hear the completely sarcastic tone in Spyro's voice, and shows him his own grin.

"I can teach you a lesson about _strength_ in the arena, later on tonight if you wish."

His voice is also playful, and Spyro puts out his paw.

"You're on, _Pebbles_."

Garnet gives his beautiful blue fiancee a nasty look, while shaking Spyro's paw, as her pet nickname is used against him.

"I am so pissed at you for calling me that in front of him, Temp..." he opens his wings, readying to depart, then looks at Spyro with the only real anger he has shown in the past day. "...and I will take that anger out on you tonight, tiny hero."

Spyro's brow raises, suddenly feeling the stone crushing power Garnet has in his grip. However, he takes it like a dragon and gives his own show of strength, by electrifying himself.

Garnet's paw immediately opens and his grin becomes wider, feeling the purple dragon actually using his powers to defend himself.

"Oh boy...I cannot wait to test my skills against you for real." he says, his excitement uncontainable as he bows in respect to Spyro. "Good day to you, friend, and make sure you get your rest... cause you'll need it!"

Garnet then leans down to his fiancee and gives a very soft kiss to her cheek.

"You too, Sweetie..." he whispers, then taps his tail against her backside. "...Cause I don't plan on being so _quick_ tonight."

The blue dragoness turns her head, watching as Garnet leaves in the opposite direction for the granite quarry. She becomes slightly depressed, watching him leave, wanting to spend this entire day alone with him. However, Tempest also knows he must go to work, as does she.

A coy smile suddenly crosses her face, knowing she will never have to go back to that job, now that she has been given a new one.

"To answer your question from before...Cynder has very few friends," Spyro returns, taking Tempest attention back to him. "And she felt bad that you had to leave your other job, because of her."

Tempest gives a little snort of laughter, recalling the reason she was 'forced' to leave her job.

"That wasn't her fault, Spyro. In fact, Titan was not even gonna dock my pay for being late, because I _helped_ Cynder."

Tempest grins as Spyro shows confusion, wondering why the blue dragoness had said she was fired from her job earlier.

"So..."

"I knocked out a co-worker."

The purple dragon stops in mid air, staring at the blue dragoness with even more confusion.

"Wait a minute...you told Cynder you had to leave your job for defending her."

Tempest's smile becomes a more smug-like grin, as half of her story from the night before was the truth.

"I didn't appreciate the way someone spoke about her, or myself, for being a friend to her all of a sudden." the blue dragon's eyes now show anger, as she recalls the exact moment she was compelled to 'quit her job'.

"And then he said something about my baby brother, Joey, and that's when I took his head off."

Tempest resumes her course, heading towards the largest dwelling in Warfang.

Spyro quickly tails her.

"Who!?"

His voice makes Tempest ease up on her pace, hearing his genuine curiosity, allowing Spyro to get beside her much longer frame. A slight grin crosses the blue dragoness' muzzle, knowing the name she will reveal will almost certainly brighten the hero's day.

"Stone."

Spyro starts laughing immediately, pleased to hear a dragon he has wanted to knockout himself, has been given a taste of what he deserves.

"Oh... How I wish I could have seen that!"

The two continue talking about the fight inside the quarry, while flying side by side just a few feet above the roof tops, enjoying the sun as it begin filling the entire city with it's warmth.

"So you used that uppercut combo you caught me with too?" the purple dragon asks with a funny tone in his voice, making Tempest balk as he mentions one of the many fights they have had in a comical way.

He chuckles, seeing redness fill the blue dragon's cheeks, so he continues.

"I tell you, Tempest, I was not expecting that kinda impact from a Wind dragoness. My teeth vibrated for like ten seconds straight and my jaw hurt for a week and a half."

Her face only gets brighter, and she keeps her eyes forward, so Spyro presses on.

"I don't even think Malefor hit me that hard..."

"Okay! Really!?" Tempest stops short and stares at the purple dragon, who desperately tries to keep the smile from his face.

"Are you trying to make me feel bad?" Spyro continues, holding in the laughter he wants to release, until Tempest continues with a more stern tone and a dead look in her eyes.

"Or do you want to see if I can hit you like that again?"

Spyro shows total shock, as the larger dragoness squares up before him, like she has done many times in the past few weeks.

"I was only kidding, Tempest... Please settle down."

His voice is reduced to a whimper and the blue dragon gets nose to nose with him.

"If you are going to try taunting _me..._ you had better learn how to hold that smile of yours better."

Tempest pecks his nose with a quick little kiss, then continues on her journey.

Spyro follows the laughing dragoness a second later, realizing how well she just played him.

"Wow, you're good..." The purple dragon admits, as even Sparx would have been impressed with her ability to keep a serious face, while being silly. "...I really thought you were gonna cracking me across the jaw."

"Well the day is far from over, Spyro."

She says it with a smile this time, but it still bugs the purple dragon, as her smirk is very smug. So, he decides to try again.

"You know... I've never hit you back before."

His voice is now as serious as hers, and it brings Tempest to a stop again. She turns around and stares dead into Spyro's purple eyes, trying her hardest to make him flinch.

He doesn't.

"That's much better."

Spyro can see and hear a bit of worry in her eyes and voice, and quickly strengthens his stare. However, Tempest whips her tail around at this moment, softly clocking Spyro across the jaw.

"Don't try that hard...cause now I can tell your full of it!"

"Damn!"

The purple dragon and his new friend share another laugh in mid air, understanding how alike they are. But after a few seconds, Tempest shows a sour expression.

"What is it?"

Spyro's question makes the blue dragoness shake her head. She looks back at the infirmary, before turning her eyes to the purple dragon, not understanding how she has attacked him on several occasions. And every time with the intent to kill.

"I feel so stupid..." she says, then looks up to the stars, begging forgiveness from the ancestors and her brother.

"I was such a bitch to you and Cynder, never truly understanding how you both fought for _everyone_ on Avalar...including my brother, Joey."

Tempest then looks toward the orphanage, where she was told to meet up with a blind blue dragon for a very lucrative day of work.

"And now I'm being given a chance to make my future better, by the same dragon I wanted to kill only yesterday."

Spyro takes Tempest by the paw, steadying her with just a simple touch.

"Like I have told my wife on countless occasions... You cannot feel guilty for anything that happened in the past, or it will effect your future."

With his paw still grasping hers, Tempest pulls Spyro in to her chest, hugging him as tightly as she would Garnet.

"You are a better dragon than I could have ever imagined. And I'm sorry for everything I have done that made you and Cynder suffer more."

Spyro folds his wings in, allowing Tempest to hold him as long as she wishes. He can feel the relief she is getting from this embrace and adds more by wrapping his own arms around her.

"My suffering ended the day Malefor died..." Spyro backs away from the embrace, allowing Tempest to see the seriousness in his eyes. "...which was the same day Cynder said she loved me."

Tempest smiles then gazes down at her paw and the ribbon tied upon her wrist. She looks at Spyro with a certain understanding, as she felt her suffering end the moment Garnet proposed.

The blue dragoness returns the purple hero to her chest, hugging him tighter than before.

"Thank you, my hero."

After a few more moments of feeling the compassion and love this beautiful blue dragon has for life now, Spyro finally breaks the embrace.

"Come friend..." he says, looking towards the orphanage, and a young blind dragon he cannot wait to introduce Tempest to. "...I want you to meet someone I believe to be much better than myself."

The blue dragoness is stunned as Spyro sounds convincing and quickly she follows him towards the balcony of the large dwelling, where a pair of young drakes await their future in the dawning of this new day.

* * *

 **I would normally write something about what you read, and ask you to review. However, today, I ask you to say a prayer for my Aunt, and her family, who have been stronger than any hero you will read about on this sight.**

 **I will miss you, Regina, but I know your pain is over now.  
** **May God bless you and keep you. "IN NOMINE PATRIS ET FILII ET SPIRITUS SANCTI"**


	12. Blind Pity

**Sorry everyone, but with my Aunt's passing, a bee infestation, and not one, but two trips to the hospital...its been some time since I posted.**

 **My aunt is family, and life comes first, so I have no reason to give you an excuse for the first two weeks of my tardiness, cause none is warranted.**

 **As for the rest...**

 **I had a small swarm of bees that decided to take refuge from the NJ rains by hiding in my basement...six feet from where I sit. I still look over there every few minutes, making sure they are all gone. I hate Bees**

 **Ever been hit by a car? I did, in the hospital parking lot of all places. Now, I did not get hurt, cause the asshole backed into me at about 5 mph, but** **since I had just left the place with a sprained ankle,** **I didn't have a chance to move. And right back to the ER I went.**

 **The bees are dead now, so that problem is solved. I have my foot up and my elbow on ice. And with Puff the magic dragon beside me, I feel no pain. So time to write, and write I did.** **Big chapter, so have fun.**

* * *

Chapter 12 Blind Pity

He had dreamed of this moment a hundred times, standing before the great hero of Avalar, hoping only to get an audience with the purple dragon. And as he stood beside Spyro, Scorch remained in awe, barely able to speak, or breath.

"I cannot believe I'm talking to Spyro himself...You are my biggest fan!" he had said when he finally got his mouth to work. The youngster then turned a brighter shade of red with embarrassment and quickly corrected himself.

"I mean, I am your biggest fan!"

Scorch extends a shaky paw, waiting for the great hero to take it and embrace him as a friend...like everyone else he greets. However, as Spyro kept both of his forepaws on the ground, then showed an indifferent glare, the young dragon found his dream quickly turned to a nightmare.

Then he spoke.

"I am not a fan of yours, young dragon."

Spyro then turned around and walked from the room.

This moment now repeats over and over in Scorch's mind, as he lays quietly on his pile of tear soaked cushions, listening to the purple dragon continuing to converse with Tempest and Jacob in the other room.

He has experienced many emotions in his short life; fear, joy, pain, comfort, love and hate. But never has he felt so hollow.

 _I'm such an idiot..._

The young dragon looks up at the heavens, hoping his mother and father are not watching.

 _I don't why I did that to her..._

Scorch recalls the day his so called friend, Jasper, had dared him to insult Cynder in public, and the laughter that came from everyone around. Laughter that seemed to hurt the black dragoness more than what he said.

 _I know what happened wasn't her fault..._

The strongest memories of his mother talk to him, and how she was one of the few who knew what Cynder did to defend Warfang.

Those words now repeat in his mind

 _She helped save the world_

The youngster looks towards the door that vibrates again with the roar of more laughter. Laughter that makes him cry now.

"I just wish I could take it back..."

Scorch lowers his head hearing the sounds of shuffling in the room next to his, and then silence. He knows the three dragons have left, as Jacob was concerned with their lateness already.

The little red whelp buries his face into his cushions so his anger cannot be heard.

"...BUT HOW CAN I DO THAT NOW!?"

"By saying your sorry."

The reddish orange dragon pops his head up off his tear soaked pillow and stares into the purple eyes of his hero. With a complete inability to walk, Scorch stumbles with his nervousness several times before standing in front of the Hero of Avalar.

"I'm sorry...I swear it Spyro, I am so very sorry..."

The purple dragon bops Scorch directly on the muzzle, stopping the Fire dragon cold.

"Not me, Dopus! You need to apologize to Cynder."

The wingless whelpling rubs his nose of the tingling sting his hero just gave him, but quickly a smile fills his face.

"Can I? Will she let me!?"

Spyro grins inside, seeing the joy that apologizing would bring to this youngster, however, he does not show it. Wanting to prove he is angry, the stoic purple and gold dragon just scowls at the tiny whelp.

"Are you gonna hurt her again?"

Even Spyro cannot keep his feelings in check, as Scorch's entire frame drops with depression. And more so as the young whelpling answers his hero with a quivering bottom lip.

"No sir. I promise... I will never disrespect Cynder like that again." He looks down at the ground, unable to raise his head as he feels the hollowest feeling he ever has ever felt.

"My mother would be so disappointed at what I did..."

The tears begin pouring from Scorch's eyes, steaming with white smoke when they hit the cool floor, as the boy's elemental powers are out of control.

"...I'm so sorry."

"Easy young one...I believe you, and I think you should get this pain off your chest. " Spyro holds out a paw. "So, lets go see her now."

Shockingly, Scorch backs away, annoying Spyro immensely. The young dragon notices this quickly, as his blind friend has taught him how to see the world around him better than most.

"I can't leave Ember...I mean, the hatchling,alone!" he replies with concern, before Spyro can feel any real hated, and the purple dragon turns to see the tiny red whelp sprawled out on the top of her pile of cushions, snoring away.

"Blazer would kill me if I left her alone, while he is sleeping." Scorch grins while watching his little red friend flick her rear paw a few times, totally relaxed and dreaming of the new day.

"And I wouldn't feel right either."

Spyro finally lets out a smile, bringing the youngster before him to life, seeing the happy hero that everyone else gets to see. His demeanor quickly changes and his tail begins to wag slowly back and forth.

"What if we brought her with us?"

The question stops Scorch's joy cold and his eyes express fear, but not for himself.

"Then Blazer would kill _you_."

The purple dragon can see a seriousness in the young whelp's face, and though the nearly colossal sized Fire Master would not kill the Hero of Avalar, he knows for sure the old dragon, who has run Warfang's orphanage for the last hundred years, would be irate if someone took one of his children from his care without a word.

"Okay, so we _can't_ take her..." he returns with a bit of a grin, especially as he looks around the large room and notices the quiet peacefulness of this place. The tired purple dragon, having slept on the floor at the foot of Cynder's bed, gets the best idea he's had in a while.

"...but that don't mean I can't stay here and watch her."

With his strongest ability, Spyro holds time, takes the boy's paw, and leaps from the window. The purple dragon then brings Scorch on the fastest ride through Warfang he has ever had.

Unable to follow the speed in which he is moving, the young fire breathing whelp is scared stiff, seeing the world move by faster than his brain can process the images. He suddenly finds himself standing in the infirmary, before a bandaged black dragoness.

Alone.

Only the fading breeze Spyro left behind, as he departed the room at full speed, returning to the orphanage before he is missed, is felt by a now terrified red whelp.

That is until Cynder opens her eyes.

They show surprise at first, seeing the young dragon that embarrassed her last week, but then they focus sharply on Scorch, burning a hole into the Fire dragon's soul.

She takes a hard breath, showing how disgusted she is for being woken by someone she did not want to see.

"Why are _you_ here?"

The wingless drake feels so helpless and quickly looks for a place to hide, but finds he has no where to go but out the third floor window. So the youngster does what his mother, and now Blazer and Jacob, have taught him to do.

He turns to the scarlet red chested dragoness and faces his fear.

"I'm sorry I called you that terrible name." he says somberly, and before Cynder can speak, Scorch continues with an apology that rips her heart out.

"I truly am so very, very sorry, Mrs. Cynder... It was stupid and insensitive and hurtful and I felt so bad after I did it." his lower lip begins quivering like it did early, as he begged her husband, and his already blood shot eyes well up with more tears. "...I hope you accept it because I cannot live with the horrible way I feel."

He gazes up to the heavens only to turn away.

"I can't even look up at my mom anymore, cause I know she is angry with what I did."

"Why did you do it then?"

Cynder's voice is soft and calm, drawing the young whelping's attention up from the ground. He can see her concern and her genuine wanting to hear his reason.

Scorch can only lower his head again, as he knows there is no good answer for what he did. But not wanting to insult Cynder by remaining silent, the young dragon once again steps up and gives his best response for why he insulted her in public.

"Because I have very few friends." Again the observant whelpling can see a reaction in his favor, but this time he does not allow it to influence the moment, and Scorch makes an argument against his own statement.

"But now that I've had time to think about it... who wants friends like that."

Cynder is immediately impressed with the youngster, who tries desperately to keep his emotions in check, and failing with every word.

"I did something stupid that hurt you, just so I could get a laugh..." again he looks down as the moment beats him, but with the spirit of his mom whispering in his ear, the boy rises again.

"...and there is no reason at all for doing that."

Cynder smiles, relaxing the boy for a moment, seeing his real answer is getting the reaction he truly wants. However, he continues his apology, as he is not satisfied with that answer

"I'm not like that," tears begin pouring from his face, as his mother's words haunt him.

"I am a good dragon!" he cries, unable to control his emotions.

Cynder quickly scoops the shaking child in her paws, hugging him tightly to her chest, hoping to settle him down.

"Easy, Sweetie... Easy... I believe you." she whispers, holding him up before her now tear-filled eyes.

"I know you are a good dragon."

Scorch tries to lighten up on the water works, hearing Cynder's words, and stares at the black dragoness with his quivering lip. He wipes his tears away, only to have them replaced within a second.

"You're just saying that so I'll stop crying."

Cynder cannot help but chuckle at his comment and quickly she replaces the boy to her chest, wrapping her scarlet red wings around him.

"You are a clever little dragon too, just like Jacob has told me on several occasions."

Scorch smiles wide inside the red glow of Cynder's wings, which reminds him of a hug from his red winged mother. He holds the black dragoness tighter, thinking of his mom, as well as the other guardian in his life now. The one who appears to have helped this difficult moment go smoother.

"Jacob said I was smart?"

Cynder just gives a simple "Uh huh" and Scorch hugs her tighter, imagining his friend within his grasp. He soaks in the love and care he can feel from Cynder, while thinking of Jacob, then finally gives a little laugh himself.

"But... He's such a bad judge of character."

Cynder gives an ever harder chuckle than she gave before just as one of the medical staff enters the large room, she opens her wing to show off the youngster, shocking the cheetah nurse who never saw him enter.

"What is he doing in here?" the nurse asks with an attitude and Scorch tenses up.

Cynder quickly closes her wing, protecting the small red whelpling in her clutches.

"My husband sent me a care package, Rose." she replies with a smile, stroking her paw down the youngster's back, settling him faster then her words.

The nurse pads over to the window, opening the curtains to reveal the bright morning sunshine.

"I thought a care package was supposed to bring care to the recipient, Cynder...not vice versa." Rose returns with a grin, watching as the black dragoness in her care continues stroking a paw, she cannot see, down the hidden red whelpling's back.

Cynder simply smiles at the orange haired cat, then shakes her head softly.

"No, Rose..." she says matter of factually, feeling nothing but the comfort of Scorch's embrace. "...this is _exactly_ the kind of care I needed."

* * *

Just hearing the words from Spyro's mouth left Jacob feeling a bit odd. He knows he saw the sun rising over the buildings across the street, so he must be awake. But hearing the purple dragon speak of a truce between Tempest and Cynder, the blind drake can't shake the feeling that he is dreaming.

 _This cannot be real._ he thinks to himself, conspicuously sliding his tail around to his left front paw, then poking it with a talon.

Quickly realizing he is awake, a very satisfying grin fills the blue Ice dragon's muzzle.

 _It is real, but I still don't believe this._

The thought of the Wind dragoness, that hunted Cynder everyday, forcing the pair to forage in the early morning hours, now being friends with the former Terror of the Sky was impossible to imagine. However, with Spyro talking about her heroics the day before, and hearing a completely different sounding Wind dragoness, as Tempest once crossed their paths while they were foraging for truffles, Jacob understands this is not the same dragon.

"Cynder asked if I could help you this week, Jacob..." she says with the softest of tones, nothing like the screaming hatred he cannot forget from only a month earlier. Then he can hear the real difference in Tempest, as true concern and fear taints her next words "...but I will understand if you say no."

The Wind dragon recalls the moment she made a handicapped dragon flee with pure panic, forcing him to take to the sky blind as she attacked Cynder in the Forbidden Forest. But mostly, she saw anger in his opaque eyes, knowing he had to leave his best friend behind.

He could hear the fight that ensued, as well as the pain-filled cry Cydner released when Tempest struck her across the face, and knew there was nothing he could do to help. Those eyes suddenly reappear and Tempest lowers her head. She can see him pause to think of any reason to dismiss her, without saying the truth.

 _You're a bitch, go to hell!_

The teenager, however, does not give this simple answer. Instead, he shows why he is friends with the most hated dragon since Malefor.

"I cannot say that I approve of what I am hearing." he retorts calmly, turning to Spyro and looking at the stoic dragon with his sightless eyes. "But I would never second guess what you say, my friend."

Jacob then turns to Tempest, using his eyes the only way he can, showing his emotions with a cold gaze.

"So, I would like to hear the whole story of what happened, yesterday, from you, Ma'am."

The blue dragon, knowing exactly where he is in the room he lives, swipes his tail behind him. He hooks a black and white satchel, which he always takes with him to forage, on its tip. Jacob then twirls his tail back to the front of his body, looping a canvas strap around his neck, allowing it to hang freely.

"We will have plenty of time to talk while we work."

Tempest smiles, but unable to feel her movement, the blind dragon does not see.

"Just so you know, Jake, Ms. Tempest is smiling at you." Scorch remarks with a shaky voice as he stands beside his hero, telling Jacob how the Wind dragoness is reacting.

He then clears his throat dramatically, bringing the blue dragon's attention back to a moment with his little friend, reminding him of a promise he made.

One the teenager knows is not going to go well.

"Yeah. Uhh, Spyro, I almost forgot..." Jacob points his paw toward the excited little whelp that has been standing next to the purple dragon since he arrived, hoping to just say hello to the great Hero of Avalar. "...this is my young friend..."

"Scorch."

Spyro says the boy's name, almost making him faint, but this puts a look of concern on Jacob's face. He knows Spyro knows this little dragon, and even without touching him, he can feel the purple dragon scowl.

However, still being as star struck as he is, the youngster forgets what he did to the hero's wife.

"I cannot believe I'm talking to Spyro himself...You are my biggest fan!"

Jacob could feel a smile cross his face for only a second, and then he too felt a dagger in his chest, hearing his little friend's dream crushed as Spyro replied indifferently.

He felt even more helpless as the purple dragon walked from the room, knowing he had to leave too.

"I'll talk to Spyro, Bud..." he says, gesturing Tempest to the door the great hero walked out of, but keeping his useful eyes on Scorch, showing him the kind of compassion he only got from his mother. "...but you better do some serious soul searching if you want him to believe you."

Hearing his brother from another mother sniffle, Jacob stops his retreat to the door. He pads back to the wingless dragon, scooping him up in his arms.

"You are a good dragon. I know that...and so do you." he says affectionately, making Scorch weep, knowing the disappointment Jacob had then and now.

"If you show Spyro the real Scorch, he will know too."

The young whelp nods his head up and down against Jacob's chest, and the blue dragon just smothers him tighter.

"I love you little guy..." Jacob pecks him on the top of the head, then looks towards the red hatchling sitting on her pillows, staring at them both. "...and you too, Ember."

Scorch chuckles inside the strong grasp of his Icy friend.

"Don't let Blazer hear you. He will not be happy that _you_ named her."

Jacob stands up on his hind legs, then holds the small wingless dragon out over his head.

"What!?"

The sudden sound of joy he hears is enough to dismiss the tears that continue splashing his toes as they hit the floor, and with another quick kiss to his forehead, Jacob drops his wingless friend.

A squeal of terror comes from the boy just before he hits the big pile of pillows the Ice dragon tossed him on, then laughter. Laughter that puts the visions of happiness in a blind dragon's eyes.

"See you later, Bro!" Scorch yelps just as the big door to his room closes, and quickly the blue dragon's eyes are on Spyro.

"You didn't have to rip his heart out, Dude... He's only six!"

Spyro can hear the cold tone in Jacob's voice, but does not reply in anger, as even he felt bad at how he reacted.

"I guess I was a bit hard on him, but I don't want him to forget..."

"Forget!? That!?" the blue dragon cuts in, stepping nose to nose with the slightly larger Spyro.

"How in the hell is he ever gonna _forget_ _that_?"

Jacob sarcastically chortles, then looks in Tempest's direction, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"He thinks a six year old will forget his hero called him a piece of shit."

Tempest is shocked at how blunt Jacob has become, speaking the truth how he sees it when not in Scorch's presence.

"I mean yeah, calling Cynder the Terror of the Sky is not cool..." he continues saying to the wind dragoness beside him, but then he looks at Spyro with the same cynical stare he showed Tempest. "...but at least he didn't give her a black eye."

Tempest shows embarrassment, then taps Jacob with her tail to show her displeasure. It startles him more than she expected, as of course he never saw it coming, but more so as he reacts with pure rage.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he barks angrily, rubbing his flank where she struck him, then cooling it with a breath from his mouth before getting angrier.

"I didn't touch you! So don't touch me!"

"Really?" she says with surprise, knowing how she uses her tail to convey her point, a lot.

"I only tapped you, cause I was annoyed with what you said. Besides..."

Tempest, suddenly lunges sideways, bumping her entire body into the blue teen, shifting him hard to his left. She wraps her tail around his other side, keeping him from falling over.

"I am a very _physical_ dragon." she remarks softly in his ear, securing him tightly as she felt Jacob's legs give out with the sudden strong jolt.

"But I would never hurt you."

Jacob does not get angry this time, feeling the ease in which this large thin dragoness is holding him steady, and understanding the point she is trying to make.

"So you feel pity for me then... Cause I'm blind."

Tempest shifts her weight again and moves her tail out of the way, shoving the blue dragon to the ground.

"Hell No!" she grunts adamantly, then helps him back to his feet. "I will smack you silly if you deserve it, and I won't care if you don't see it coming."

Jacob eyes fill with a great deal of disbelief. He then shows that stunned look to his friend, who also has a surprised expression.

"Wow, Spyro, you called it right..." the blue dragon grins as his eyes return to Tempest. "...she's not just a big bully. She's an _asshole_."

Tempest and Spyro both do a double take, never expecting to hear what was said. Then they both quickly stare at each other, one with anger and the other with fear. (I'll let you guess who has which expression)

However, before Tempest can blow her top on the guilty looking hero, Jacob reaches out and takes the blue dragoness' paw from the ground. He gently kisses it first, throwing her off of the maneuver he is going to make.

The blind dragon grasps the stone bracelet on her wrist and unsuspectingly pulls Tempest off balance. He curls her right paw around to her flank and shoves the Wind dragoness into the wall, leaning all of his weight against her.

"I have no use for bullies." Jacob grunts with a grimace of effort on his face, digging his talons deeper into the stone floor to gain leverage against the larger and stronger dragoness. He leans in very slowly, halting every single attempt Tempest makes to break the technically sound hold he has on her, and softly whispers into her ear.

"But without assholes, we would all be full of shit."

Jacob pauses, staring blankly at the Wind dragoness, waiting for any response. He can feel her heart skip a beat, unsure how to react to this comment, so he slings another.

"And I am not full of shit, so that makes _me_ an asshole too."

Tempest, finding herself completely helpless to break free from this youngster's solid grasp, but more helpless to keep from smiling, simply relaxes and gives in to the sensation. And this time, with a firm grasp of the thin dragoness, Jacob can feel her smile.

"I just hope that you're my kind of asshole." he continues softly, pecking the blue dragoness on the cheek before releasing her unharmed. Jacob then turns to Spyro, who has a confused look on his face. And even though he cannot see it, the blind dragon knows his friend's silence has meaning, and answers his question.

"A clean one, Spyro. A clean one."

The purple dragon takes a second, as does Tempest, then both laugh as they put the joke together.

"You're pretty quick with that wit of yours..." the Wind dragon compliments, as Cynder warned her of Jacob's sense of humor in the infirmary. However, her voice becomes condescending and her demeanor, very annoyed as she finishes her thought. "...I cannot wait to spend an entire day with you."

Jacob smiles wider, hearing a kindred spirit, and suddenly looks forward to his day picking mushrooms. And with this fear out of the way his mind switches gears, focusing on the only other problem he has with this most beautiful day.

"So, Spyro..." he says with authority, keeping control of the conversation, but this time for a reason he knows to be very important. "...are you gonna leave that pour whelpling crying in there like that all day? I mean...it was really sweet how you tore a six-year-old's heart out."

The purple dragon is again caught off guard and his eyes show anger, as Jacob puts all the guilt on him. Tempest can see Spyro is about to burst, but he holds himself, and this gets Jacob going again.

"See, Tempest...even the great Spyro is full of shit sometimes." He turns his opaque eyes back to the Wind dragoness, then raises the brow over his left eye. "He will not be an asshole to me, and it is quite annoying at times to watch him hold it in like that."

Spyro grins, hearing the sarcastic tone in Jacob's voice, but understands what he means. He knows he has never poked fun at the blind dragon who works with his bride, even when he deserves it.

"You are just like Cynder..." Jacob continues to the blue dragoness "...except you have much, much more anger inside."

"Wait! _Me_!? You think _I'm_ the angry one!?" Tempest lashes out, wondering how on Avalar this observant dragon could dare call her the angrier dragoness. However, before she puts her paw further in her mouth, Tempest realizes how she just made his point by yelling at him.

His grin widens as Tempest holds herself.

She now truly believes the black dragoness, like Jacob, was never the Terror of the Sky, only the body in which Malefor's evil could be unleashed. And knowing the spirit Cynder really has, and the care and compassion she shows to everyone, the blue dragoness concedes the point.

This sudden reaction brings joy to Jacob heart, seeing Tempest has had a real epiphany.

"I will try to be nicer."

Her voice is calm, and Jacob takes his cue to anger her again.

"I doubt it, but lets go with that idea."

Tempest swings her tail around to clock the wise ass dragon, like any other who would deserve it.

Jacob can feel the wind of her appendage coming and moves at the last second, and Tempest holds her tail just before making impact. It annoys him greatly, thinking another will not take action against a defenseless blind dragon, until Tempest blasts the side of his jaw with her paw.

"OWW." he snaps his head back to stare her down.

"You really hit me!? HARD!"

"I wasn't gonna hit you hard, until I saw you move." Tempest leans in towards the blind dragon, startling him as she gets close without making a sound. "I know how _defenseless_ you're _pretending_ to be, so I will hit you harder if you try me again."

Jacob's smile returns, as Tempest is one of the few who can see how observant this blind dragon really is.

"That's if you can lay a paw on me again, Ma'am."

Without looking (obviously), Jacob raises his paw to Tempest's cheek, patting it softly as if he could see exactly where it was. He then turns to purple dragon, knowing exactly where he is in the room.

"We gotta get going, Spyro, or Samuel won't pay the maximums. So, go do what you gotta do and talk to Scorch. I'll swing by the infirmary later to say hi and give Cynder her share."

Spyro gives the blind dragon a look and Jacob just smiles.

"I can tell you're staring at me like I have three heads, Spyro, but I mean it. Cynder deserves her share."

"That's not what I was referring to..."

Jacob understands the purple dragon was talking about Scorch, and he cuts him off again.

"He made a mistake, Dude, and you crucifying him for it."

Spyro becomes slightly annoyed as he cannot get in a word.

"You're gonna stop talking at me like that, Jacob." Spyro returns, and the blind dragon steps up, into the purple dragon's face, staring at him with his dead opaque-colored eyes.

"Or else what? Are you gonna hit me?"

Spyro contemplates trowing a soft punch, but the hero would never be able to forgive himself for striking a blind dragon, even if he deserved it. So, Tempest takes her cue and cracks the blue dragon across the back of his head with her paw.

"Stop egging him on."

Jacob snickers, as Cynder would have done the same thing by now, but then his normal wise-ass' expression becomes very serious as he returns his attention towards the great hero.

"He's a good dragon, Spyro..." the blind drake glances at the door to his sleeping chamber, hearing the sobbing child that lays beyond it. "...and he don't deserve to have his hero spit on him like that for one stupid moment."

"I know, Jake." Spyro replies matter of factually, then he starts walking towards the other room. He stops a few steps before the large wooden door, and looks back at the pair by the sun filled window.

"I'm want him to feel bad about what he did, and I think giving him the cold shoulder for a little while will make him understand."

Tempest just stares at the purple dragon for a second, then shakes her head.

"Yeah, good call, Spyro... cause, that tactic worked great for me."

Jacob laughs at her sarcastic reply, but Tempest shows how serious she is with a powerful stare that she is forced to stop as a tear forms in each eye.

"Maybe if you talked to me, without making me feel guilty, like Onyx did, I would have listened sooner."

She walks over to the purple dragon, pained by the sound of the youngster in the other room, who now pouts like she did for years. Tempest puts a strong paw on Spyro's shoulder, turning him back to the door of the sleeping chamber.

"Don't make another enemy for Cynder to fear while she walks down the street..." Tempest practically shoves Spyro towards the door. "...So fix this now, before it gets out of control."

The purple hero stumbles forward with the Wind dragoness' push, but he stops his momentum a few feet before entering Scorch's room. Spyro then looks back at Tempest, a bit of anger in his eyes,

"You know I am the _Hero_ of Avalar, and I took on an _army_ of creatures much larger than you. So you're gonna stop pushing me." his voice is ridiculously sarcastic, and Tempest grins seeing that anger he has is towards himself.

"It's amazing you survived." she remarks with the same sarcastic tone, and Jacob quickly finishes her thought with a reason why.

"Cynder did most of the work."

Spyro rolls his eyes as both laugh, but he also knows she was the real reason they were able to succeed, and soon he too begins to chuckle.

"Well now, shall we depart, My Dear." Jacob gestures his paw towards the window and spreads his wings.

"Wait... Are you following me?" She asks with wonderment. "Because, I don't know where I am going."

"Neither do I..." he replies, then looks out the window. "...cause, I can't see anything."

Tempest rolls her eyes, and Spyro laughs along with Jacob.

"You will either get used to his sarcasm...or you will kill him." The purple dragon says with laughter in his words, then leaves the room.

Jacob stares at the Wind dragoness with a stupid smile on his face, knowing how awkward she feels, having never guided a blind dragon. But he quickly eases her mind by taking the blue dragoness' paw in his own.

"You just have to head towards Twilight Falls, and I will direct you as we go."

The two dragons take flight out the window, right around the time Spyro makes his ten second journey across town with Scorch in tow, leaving the little red hatchling alone. And of course, hearing no sound in her room, the tiny red dragon opens her eyes.

Panic quickly takes her, as neither the dragon that looks like her, nor the angry blue one that stings her with his cold breath can be seen.

She runs from her pile of cushions, leaping full speed onto Scorch's sleeping area, making sure he is not hiding under them. And when she notices the empty room, that is when the tears begin to fall.

However, before she can howl with fear, waking the large keeper of the orphanage, Spyro returns to her room.

Panic ensues, as Spyro sees her cushions are empty, and quickly the purple dragon lights all four torches in the room with a huge plume of fire.

"Summer!" he cries out, frantically looking around as the room fills with the dancing light of this spray of fire

Her soft giggle brings the purple dragon around one eighty, to find the small red dragoness dancing on the pile of cushion where Scorch was laying. Her tiny wings opened wide, flapping uselessly with excitement, trying to catch the largest display of fire she's ever seen.

"There you are!" he says with excitement, knowing he will not be killed by Blazer, who he can hear snoring loudly in the next room. Spyro carries her back across the room to her cushions, placing her down atop the pile, then finds a nice place to lay himself down.

"Do you mind if I sleep here with you, Sweetie..." he asks, and the red hatchling quickly gets back to her feet, and jumps on Spyro's muzzle. Her wings open wide and she squeals with joy, hoping to get more fire from the big purple dragon.

Even thought he is tired from not getting sleep the night before, Spyro decides to play, hoping to tire her out. He pops out several small fireballs, that dance on the ground before her. And Ember, with her eyes glowing yellow and red, leaps from the purple dragon's nose, pouncing on the small fires before they can go out.

Several more fireballs are snorted from Spyro's nostril, and again the little red hatchling is fast to douse them with her paws.

She gives a little squeal as Spyro fades out, but quickly he awakens to give another volley.

Ember once again tackles the flaming tops, biting several, and pawing the rest. But as before, when she finishes, the purple dragon is not ready to give her more.

Another squeal does not wake Spyro, so she runs and leaps on his face again.

"Oh come on, Summer...you gotta be getting tired by now."

"She will do this all day Spyro," Blazer's voice wakes the purple dragon, and it also takes the red hatchling from his face. She runs full speed at the massive drake, leaping at the precise moment for his paw to catch her and take her all the way up to his face.

The six month old dragoness makes her now death defying leap, as she is twenty feet off the ground, but still fearlessly jumps from Blazer's paw to his giant muzzle.

A gentle kiss is placed on the big dragon's nose, so he snorts a small ring of fire, which she flails at.

Blazer's attention then returns to Spyro, even with the tiny dragon blocking his view.

"And I believe Scorch, much to my dismay, has started calling her Ember. Not Summer."

The large protector of children then looks around the room, noticing one of his sons is missing.

"Where is he anyway? And why is he not watching her?"

Spyro, seeing anger fill Blazer's face quickly takes the blame.

"I took him to the infirmary."

"WHY!?" the big dragon barks, taking Ember from his nose and placing her on his shoulder, before staring down at the purple hero.

"What did you do to him, Spyro!?"

"I didn't do anything!" he replies with fear, not wanting to annoy the very large dragon who could hurt him badly.

"I just wanted him to apologize to Cynder, for what he did last week."

Blazer's eyes do not change, as anger remains his main focus.

"What did _Scorch_ do to _Cynder_?"

Spyro pauses for a second, realizing he is no longer in danger, however, he does feel bad as he pushes Scorch under the bus.

"He called her a bad name."

Again Blazer's anger finds the purple dragon as his focus.

" _What_ name, Spyro?"

Helpless to stop himself, the purple dragon answers.

"HE DID WHAT?!" the large red and black dragon grunts, after hearing just 'the Terror' spoken from Spyro's mouth.

"It's a good thing he is in the infirmary, so I don't have to bring him there after I break his ass."

Spyro smiles, knowing the large dragon has never laid a paw on his kids, though he sure talks a good game. However, he also knows the guardian dragon would appreciate what he witnessed, and the purple hero informs Blazer of why he took Scorch to the infirmary this early in the morning.

"He felt terrible about what he did, Blazer, and I didn't even have to say a thing to make him feel that way." Spyro pats the Fire drake on the upper forearm, or as high as he can reach, showing his approval in Blazer's parental skills.

"And that is because you have kept the boy's paws firmly on the ground in this difficult time."

Blazer looks out the window on a waking Warfang, watching as a dozen dragons fly by, heading for their jobs in the new city.

"It's funny you say it like that, Spyro. You'd never believe how hard it has been to keep a wingless dragon grounded."

His voice is depressed, as he has seen his favorite orphan take a turn for the worse, ever since there was a huge influx of new faces. Everyone in the old Warfang understood why Scorch was flightless, so no one ever pointed, or stared. But that changed when more than a thousand new dragons arrived.

"Some of the kids Terrador brought back from Titan's Hollow are completely shameless, Spyro, and I would love to have just one minute with them in the arena." The large dragon looks down at Scorch's pile of cushion and becomes even more annoyed upon seeing several items that may be stolen, unhidden from the pillows Ember moved around while searching for him.

"He is a good dragon, and they are turning him to shit."

The colossus pauses to clear his throat, as his emotions begin taking control, seeing a ring he knows was taken from the market last week. He looks down at Spyro, showing how upset he truly is with a small tear that falls from his face.

"He is losing himself, and I hope you and Cynder will help me right him, before..."

Blazer quickly hushes himself, forcing Spyro to make him finish his thought.

"Before what?"

Blazer looks at the small red hatchling, clinging to his shoulder, knowing how hard it will be to keep up with her in the next few months.

"I am a hundred and fourteen years old, Spyro. And as much as the heart and the soul wants to, my body will not allow me to do this much longer."

He smiles at the young girl, who can tell he is not happy, so she climbs up to his face. Ember digs her tiny claws into the old dragon's scales, tickling him as she make a long journey up to the red dragon's black nose.

With a squeal and a flapping of her wings, the phoney smile he has is replaced with true joy.

"I love what I do here, but I just can't be the guardian they need anymore."

Spyro, even as tired as he is, puts two and two together real fast, and with a bit of surprise in his voice.

"Wait a minute. Are you asking me to adopt, cause..."

"No!"

The purple dragon is slightly annoyed that he was shut down so fast, wondering why the guardian of the orphanage would quickly dismiss him as a father. He knows he is young, barely seventeen, but Spyro also knows he has also seen more hard times than most.

And all he did was save the world while doing it.

"Really!" The great Hero of Avalar grunts with an attitude, crossing his arms before the large dragon. "I think I would be a good father."

Blazer rolls his eyes, then returns them to the tiny red hatchling, who remains mesmerized by him.

"I have no doubt, Cynder will give you a child of your own..." he grumbles with a smug grin, then removes Ember from his nose, handing her to Spyro.

"And you will never find the same amount of time for the rest."

The purple dragon doesn't quite understand, and Blazer can see this, so he continues.

"I had a child of my own once," The large dragon pauses again, wiping a persistent tear from his face, remembering the eyes of a little dragoness that always had him mesmerized. "but she died during a freak earthquake almost eighty years ago."

Blazer looks down at Spyro and smiles, watching the novice father hold the little whelpling with such fear, like he did when he first held his daughter.

"Since that day, I've have raised more than hundred whelplings to become the dragons they are today, and still, I cannot remove the pain I feel, cause none them were my Sienna."

Blazer looks up at a single picture hanging in the dragon-room, as the only reminder of his child watches over his whelpling children now.

"You would never look at that girl the same if you had a daughter of your own, Spyro...no matter how hard you try."

Spyro hugs the little whelpling in his arms, hoping for any relief of the depression this large dragon has filled his heart with.

"So what can I do? If you don't want me to adopt anyone."

Blazer smiles, seeing Spyro cradle the young girl like a pro now. Taking the love she is offering as his own.

"I want you to help my replacement with some of his tasks, cause he will need all the help he can get, when he turns fifteen, next month, and I tell him."

Spyro can see Blazer's eyes leave him and focus on the sleeping area to his left, putting a wide smile on his face as well. He also turns to the large pile of cushions, a certain blind dragon has upon nearly his entire life.

"Absolutely...I think Jacob would make a great father." the purple dragon remarks, cradling the young red hatchling in his arms softly, making her fall asleep while in his safe grasp.

"So too will you, young dragon..."

The large guardian of the children, watching with pure delight as the small restless fire dragon sleeps quietly in Spyro's arm, finally relaxes within. Blazer, feeling his years more and more everyday, gives a little prayer for himself...as well as Spyro.

"and I hope it will be some day soon."

* * *

 **Not much conflict, I know, but then again, I am still building the characters. However, t** **he next few chapters will bring some heat. (and will be posted sooner than a month.)** **A big thank you to those that are still following, and I hope I have not lost your interest.**


	13. Truffles and Tribulations

**I would like to say only one thing about what happened in Manchester England. I really hope this is not the world we are destined to live much longer, because I don't think we as humans can take it.**

 **God, bless those that lost so much, and damn those that keep trying to take it from us.**

 **I've been Busy Busy Busy...but no excuses, sorry I haven't posted in a while. And I hope you are not losing interest with the long pauses between chapters. I didn't get many hits or reviews, but It may have been a FF glitch, cause when I posted the last chapter, I don't think an email warning went out.**

 **Well here's the new chapter hope you get an alert this time.**

* * *

Chapter 13 Truffles and Tribulations

After an entire day of debate, the treaty of Ignitus remained on the small table in the center of the amphitheater, awaiting the mark from the Queen to make it official.

A unification of another race was all but secured, as Volteer and Cyril made for quite the pair of ambassadors, dispelling any thoughts of savagery the Grublins had about dragons.

However, with every dispute quashed, and all questions answer correctly, only one voice remained to stop the signing of the treaty, and that was the Queen's herself.

She rises from her throne, bringing nearly a hundred thousand mummbling voices to a halt.

"I will not sign the treaty yet!" the large wasp like creature announces in her native tongue, keeping the large crowd in silence. Then she focuses her eyes on the one who's child will make or break this bond.

"Not until your son agrees to my terms, Ms. Nina. "

The green dragonfly is stunned, as she had believed the large Cicada like insect was in full agreement to the treaty. And though she sees no real anger in her eyes, Nina is quick to ask for an explanation to her change of heart.

"Clear the room!" she squeals, and in a second the arena comes to life with the sounds of movement and batting wings. In less than a minute, over a hundred thousand citizens leave the large structure in an orderly manner, with the exception of the Queen's elite guard.

"I will speak with you alone..." She gestures to one of the heavily armored insects, then points to the door, and reluctance the remaining insects leave.

Nina looks over at Volteer and Cyril, who understand without hearing a translation, and head for the opposing door.

"You too Sparx..." she says, as her son does not leave, even though he understood the Queen's native language.

"No Mom! I was there too!" The yellow dragonfly buzzes over to the large insect, who he is still very terrified of, but doesn't show it. "I helped Spyro do what he did, Your Highness. In fact, I am the one that told him to attack...so, if you are going to punish my little brother, then I will be staying right here to dispute the sentence we must serve."

The large Queen, slightly annoyed by Sparx's attitude, suddenly finds herself stunned by his comment.

"Your _little_ brother?"

Sparx shows a small smile, seeing her puzzlement, but answers the question with such arrogance, that she can tell he is not lying.

"I am two minutes old than Spyro, so he does what I tell him to do."

Nina rolls her eyes, then places a soft hand on her oldest son's shoulder.

"Easy sweetheart, let me talk to the Queen alone."

"But mom..."

Her eyes go from comforting to annoyed in a blink, and Sparx understands he is overstepping his bounds. His demeanor becomes subdued and his head lowers with the loss of this argument, before it even starts.

"Yes ma'am."

As reluctant as the guards, Sparx finally obeys his Queen and leaves the room.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, my sons are very protective of one another."

The queen nods her head, understanding the value of brotherhood. A smile crosses her face seeing such a bond between different species. It is the reason she allowed a hand-full of her children to leave the hive, and take residence in the new dragon city.

However, something was still eating at her heart, and it is the reason she has not signed this treaty.

"This is why I want to see Spyro personally. I want to hear with my own ears, that I am wrong about him." she says, stepping over to the small dragonfly, a rather childish look of fear in her eyes.

"I want to talk to the one who took my mother and father from me."

Nina's heart breaks, hearing her son accused in such a way, but also knows his actions caused collateral damage, costing the lives of thousands of Grublins. So she remains silent, allowing the emotional queen to continue expressing herself.

"I have grown up fearing dragons my whole life, mostly the powerful purple ones." The large queen pauses, recalling the moment Malefor emerged from the ruined Well of Souls, when three large insect cities were destroyed during the Eternal Night. She turns to the green dragonfly, showing the tears that will not stop.

"They destroyed everything I loved..."

Nina shows pain in her eyes for the orphaned Queen, who breaks down in the large empty chamber.

"How can I sign a treaty that goes against everything I believe!?"

The small dragonfly buzzes softly to the Grublin queen, placing her tiny hand upon her cheek, like she would do with Spyro.

"I promise you will understand when you meet my baby."

The queen gives a fearful look, and Nina can tell it is not for herself.

"Do you really believe he would come here..." she pauses, looking around at the massive hive that houses a hundred thousand of her citizens with room to spare. "...to the center of this city, with all the hateful eyes looking down upon him, wanting nothing more than to get their vengeance."

The green dragonfly's eyes suddenly show fear, especially as the Queen continues.

"I cannot guarantee his safety... he could be swarmed by thousands, Nina. And I would never be able to stop what was happening before they picked him apart."

* * *

"What the hell am I doing here, Jacob?"

The question brings a wide grin to the blind dragon, who sniffs out another buried truffle and plucks it from the ground. He places it in the large black and white satchel around his neck, which has barely room for another.

"I have been sitting here for an hour and half, watching you find _all_ the truffles." Tempest throws her empty satchel on the ground in disgust, making Jacob smile again. "How am I supposed to make _anything_ if you don't teach me how to find them?"

"You won't be able to find them..." he finally answers with a snickering tone, as her blind companion has been silent for the entire foraging process. He looks up at the thin blue dragoness, feeling her rage from the other side of a giant oak tree, deep within the Forbidden Forest.

"...at least not with that novice nose."

Jacob pauses, takes a sniff of the ground, then uncovers another decent sized truffle. He places it on the ground before him and removes several more from his bag.

"Then why am I here?" Tempest asks with a bit of anger in her voice, as the Ice dragon silently cleans the half dozen truffles he has set before him.

Jacob calmly drinks from the canteen he just used to remove the excess dirt from a particularly large truffle, then tosses the expensive fungus to his coworker.

"You are marking the trees I have harvested around as we go, right?"

"Yes" she replies, a second after nodding to the blind teen.

"Then you are doing what I need you to do today, and what Cynder does for the most part, cause there is no way I'll remember which trees we..." he pauses hearing Tempest shuffling her paw up to her mouth.

"Hey don't eat that!"

The Wind dragon is startled, thinking she was given the large mushroom as a snack, but more so as Jacob could tell what she was doing without seeing it.

"Smell it first." he orders, and the white chested female takes a second, understanding this has become a lesson.

"I smell the truffle itself." Tempest replies, not understanding the question, until Jacob tosses her the freshly unearthed mushroom.

"Now smell that one."

Her expression turns sour the moment it approaches her nose, as a pungent aroma of nastiness surrounds the fungus.

"That is the smell I look for under this thick bed of moss." He gestures his paw to the ground and makes a sniffing sound.

Tempest understand quickly and lowers her nose.

"I smell, what I would say, smells like grass... rain water... and dirt!"

"Perfect." he replies, a more smug tone in his voice her tears up a section of the thick green carpet. He lowers his nose for a whiff and this makes Tempest do the same, ripping up a small section and giving it a good sniff herself. A different expression fills her face, as a pungent aroma of feces fills her nostrils, and the wind dragoness practically pukes.

"See, underneath smells even worse than you can imagine."

"By the ancestors!" she barks, then blows a great deal of her magic power from her nose, clearing the smell that will not go away.

"How on Avalar can you function after inhaling that odor."

Jacob smiles then removes the satchel with nearly twenty pounds of truffles from his neck, laying it on the ground.

"Cause that's worth about hundred and forty gold pieces right there."

Tempest stares at the bag, and then the truffle in her paw.

"Really!?" she remarks with stunned disbelief and excitement.

She quickly lowers her nose to the spot of torn up moss, and the Wind dragoness takes another sniff.

"Get back to work then!" She orders with pure disgust tainting her voice, digging around in the smelly muck for buried gold, hoping to stumble upon a truffle with blind luck.

Jacob can hear her suffering with the stench of the fermented grounds, which waft up into her nose, no matter how far she turns away.

"Please stop doing that."

Tempest can hear the humor in his voice, but still she stops and gives the blind teen a strong stare, knowing he can feel it.

"I need a lot of gold, Jscob, so I can move out of that tiny temporary home in Warfang's center and find a place out here. The Wind dragoness looks down at the binding around her paw, knowing one half of her journey has begun.

I want to build a home out here in the forest, where I can raise a family with my fiance." he eyes suddenly focus on the prize, and she returns from her day dream to tell a youngster how life is. "And if that means digging through shit to make that happen, then I am going to dig through shit."

"You'll destroy more than you find, so I am asking you, please... stop." the young dragon's voice becomes more adamant as Tempest begins clawing another patch of moss from the ground.

"Then what do I do to make my portion, Jacob!?"

The blind dragon smiles, hearing anger in his new assistant's voice, as well as a strong work ethic. He walks over to her, gently laying the section of moss she tore up back down, allow a truffle to grow there one day.

"I told you Tempest, you are already doing what you have to do, just by being here."

Jacob turns his head to the left and right, as if he is looking around.

"There is no one but us out here...and I am _blind_." the blue dragon grasps the satchel Tempest threw down, placing it around his neck, then gestures a paw at the filled bag.

"If anyone found me out here alone, with that pile of truffles just sitting there, they could simply take them and fly off. And I would have no way to track which way they went."

Jacob suddenly realizes he is vulnerable if he misjudged Tempest herself, and pauses. He stares directly into her eyes, showing the Wind dragoness a tiny glimmer of fear.

"Or I could get my ass kicked first, and then they wouldn't have to fly off."

Tempest smugly smiles.

"And no one would find you for days if you were to get badly hurt..."

Her voice turns dark, sending a cold chill down the back of the Ice breather. Then, without warning, The Wind dragonesss suddenly flaps her wings, sending a fierce breeze into Jacob, discombobulating the blind teenager. However, before he loses his balance, Tempest is beside him, holding the young drake steady. She lowers her mouth down near the shuddering dragon's ear to whisper softly

"...but I promised our friend, I would not allow that to happen."

Tempest pecks the blind dragon on the cheek, then draws her claw across the oak tree, marking it as harvested.

"Now lets go have some of these truffles before I watch you pick some more."

Jacob grins, realizing he is not in danger. In fact, he suddenly feels as safe as he does when Cynder is with him. With a simple nod, and a gesture of his paw to the half dozen truffles he drew from the bag earlier, the two decide a momentary break is necessary.

"So tell me Tempest..." Jacob's words are slightly muffled, and he pauses to swallow, realizing how rude he is being, speaking with his mouth full. "...why the change of heart?"

Tempest knows exactly what he is referring to, as the teenager did suggest the topic of their conversation before coming out to the Forbidden Forest.

"Samuel said something that made me think..." she replies, then tosses the remaining portion of a rather large mushroom into her mouth. Without pause, she continues with a muffled mouthful. "...and I decided to see if what he had said was true. So I chased Cynder across the town to talk to her."

Jacob wipes the tiny morsel of truffle that landed on his nose as Tempest spoke, a small grin on his face understanding she is as improper as himself.

"And?"

She takes a second to swallow, then a deep breath.

"I realized for the first time, the moment I actually looked into her eyes, that Cynder was more afraid of me than I was of her."

Tempest looks to the heavens, finding a small glimmer of sunlight shining through the thick canopy of leaves above.

"I saw my brother looking back at me, Jake, and the fear he had in his eyes every day, growing up during a war."

Tempest lowers her head, upset that he never had a day of peace, like the last two days she has experienced. The blue dragoness turns to Jacob, whom is already showing her a compassionate stare, feeling her depression with the words she speaks.

"I felt so bad for Cynder, suddenly realizing she was as helpless as Joey."

Tempest takes another truffle from the small pile Jacob cleaned, hoping to drown her feelings with a pleasant tasting morsel, but mostly to devour the idea of how she made the black dragoness feel this pain more than most.

"She has never had a day of peace from birth, and I was one of the reasons for that." She pauses looking at the truffle in her paw, suddenly losing any interest as the next thought crosses her mind.

"I was no different to her than the Dark Master himself."

"That's a bit harsh if you ask me..."

"Is it!?" Tempest cuts off the young dragon's comforting words, as she feels a need to clear her own guilty conscience.

"Malefor made everyone run and hide in fear...but she stood up to him and fought with every fiber of her being."

The Wind dragoness takes a deep breath, then empties her soul with a terrifying conclusion.

"I gave that poor girl no chance to feel free in her own home, and yet she would never stand and fight back, running away in fear of hurtingme."

Jacob places a paw upon the blue dragoness' flank, hoping to calm her shaking frame, and Tempest leans on his shoulder for support.

"Why couldn't I see that until now!?"

Jacob wraps his arms and wings around Tempest, taking most of her weight on his smaller frame, as she practically loses the strength to stay vertical.

The wise young dragon strokes his paw down her back, taking the shudder out of the Wind dragon's spine with his words and supporting embrace. And then he answers her question with a confident tone.

"Because pain can blind us all."

She takes a moment, but understands exactly what he says, yet still the young dragon makes her better by saying it how it is.

"Are you going to hurt her ever again?"

Tempest goes to answer quickly, but instead she pauses, realizing the friend she is with. The wind dragonss then makes a joke about the subject.

"Only if she tries to take back this job."

The blind dragon shows a great smile and places a paw upon Tempest's cheek.

"I'll just fire you."

His sarcastic tone makes Tempest laugh and she quickly finds her spirit again, as well as her appetite. The blue dragoness takes a big bite of the truffle she laid down earlier, then asks a question herself about this young dragon's past.

"When did you learn to become so observant, Jake?" Tempest pauses to swallow, making sure her next statement is heard perfectly. "Because I know so many dragons that cannot see as well as you do."

The blind dragon gives a bit of a grin, but deep inside, her inquiry reminds him of the second worse day of his life.

"Well, what I would normally tell everyone, is that your other senses become enhanced when you lose one...but that is bullshit." Jacob pauses and takes a deep breath to lower the adrenaline that has begun pumping through his heart. He then looks directly at Tempest, as his senses have been honed with years of practice and patience, and from a specific moment that still haunts him.

"I was as naïve as they came and I found myself in a helpless situation."

Tempest can see a look of pain in the young dragon's opaque eyes and it begs her to ask the question.

"What happened?"

The blue dragon looks down, recalling the moment he lost a good friend and gained an enemy in the same instant.

"A fellow orphan, I once thought I could trust with my life, tried to take it from me. And I vowed never to let that happen again"

* * *

With a soft rumbling purr coming from his nose, Spyro gets a few restful moments on a large pile of cushions that normally comfort a young hatchling female. And since her spot was taken by the purple hero, the small red whelp decided she had enough sleep, and has been playing with the large dragon that protects her from everyone and everything.

She jumps around his massive paw, swatting and flailing at a series of small fireballs that Blazer has laid before her.

"So...Ember, is it?" he says, and the youngster suddenly stops her play, looking up at the large drake with curiosity in her entrancing red eyes. The tiny hatchling raises up on her hind paws, leaning upon the wrist of the large Fire breather, getting as close as she can to the one who called her by the name she is learning.

Blazer lowers his head down, keeping his eyes focused upon hers.

"That's a very pretty name, young lady." he says, and as he gets close enough to her, Ember starts emphatically licking the front of his face.

He laughs gently from her tickling tongue, so he does not disrupt the slumbering dragon a few feet away, but Spyro still opens his eyes slightly and enjoys the show for a moment. However, the purple dragon quickly returns to his dream, now fueled with the idea of having a child of his own one day.

"Today, we will go to the palace and share the name, my little trouble maker gave you, with the elders."

The large dragon looks down at the cushion he is laying upon, and the ring that Scorch stole from the market. He breathes a deep sigh, hoping he has not lost the boy to a tremendous amount of peer pressure.

"Just maybe... if I gave him this honor, he may see he has a responsibility to be a better dragon for you."

"How do you know _Scorch_ stole the ring, Blazer?"

Spyro's groggy voice rises up from the pillows to the Fire dragon's right, followed by his head. He looks over to the large guardian, taking a moment to focus. A cleansing yawn is then given, after seeing the wondering eyes of this concerned foster father.

And even as tired as he is, Spyro comes down from Ember's pile of cushion, walking up to another good friend he has made in the peace filled months that have followed the war.

"What if he was given the ring? You know, to hold for someone until the heat wore off." the purple dragon asks, looking upon the expensive piece of jewel encrusted gold sitting on Scorch's cushion.

"I cannot see that young whelp as a thief, he's too...honest. But I can see him being a naïve little boy, who just wants friends."

Blazer's anger towards his young foster son is quashed in this one statement, realizing Spyro is probably right. This anger is quickly transferred to another, one he knows has been influencing the boy in town, if only to get back at the old guardian of the orphanage.

"If that is the case. And I find out it's, Jasper." Blazer takes a moment, remembering the little ears of his youngest child are only a few feet from his mouth.

"Well... I cannot say what I will do to that boy, here in front of Ember, but I can assure you..." the large dragon places his huge paw upon the tiny red hatchling, softly smothering her into Scorch's pillow so she cannot hear.

"...it will not be pleasant for him."

"Wasn't he one of yours?"

Blazer stares down at Spyro, burning a hole in the purple dragon's gold chest with his eyes, as he brings up a sour subject. However, as the hero speaks nothing but the truth, the large dragon holds his anger.

"He was..." he says calmly, taking his paw from Ember, then gazing down at her. "...and one of the reasons I am stepping down from this important position."

Blazer closes his eyes with the pain of remembrance in how this young Earth dragon hurt him. He then opens them and looks at Ember again. She can quickly tell he is upset, so the tiny dragoness opens her black wings and dances around, knowing it will make him smile.

It does, allowing Blazer to speak of the lone whelpling he lost in a century of care.

"Jasper ran away from Warfang when he was thirteen, almost five years ago to the day." he says, scooping the tiny hatchling in his huge paw, then bringing her up to his face so he can see Ember's caring eyes.

"He said I was just a useless old dragon. Then he called me a coward for not fighting alongside the Guardians."

Ember opens her wings and begins dancing around in his paw, hearing the same depression she heard before. However, this time it does not work, as a tear develops in his eye, falling to the ground as Blazer recalls the last days with this tormented young orphan.

"He said I was not helping him grow enough...and that I was a terrible father."

Ember sits down in Blazer's giant paw, fearful, seeing the old dragon she thought was unbreakable, break down before her eyes.

"Well he's an idiot." Spyro remarks with resolve, as he has seen the fruits of this dragon's labor personally. Several faces pass through his head, all raised by the skillful eyes of a fierce and caring foster parent, and all with high praise for the one that gave them a chance at a childhood.

"In fact..." the purple dragon stares into the eyes of the large guardian, burning a hole into his soul. "...I believe you are also an idiot, if you think any of what that _child_ said was true."

"You don't understand, Spyro... _I_ raised him from birth. Blazer takes a deep breath, then gazes into the eyes of the small whelp he watched hatch six months ago. "And like this young hatchling would, if I were to stay, he looked upon me as his _real_ father."

A hundred different moments he remembers in a second, when he could not be with the one he called son.

"There were so many times, during the war, that I was not there for him...especially with a blind dragon under my care." the large guardian's eyes turn to the Ice drake's area, who had been living in the old bombed out orphanage at the time.

"He blamed Jacob for this and started making the poor whelp suffer by doing such mean things, like moving all of his belongings around, making it impossible for the boy to simply find where he left his stuff."

Blazer lowers his head, trying to get the strongest memory out of his mind, as the day Jasper left becomes impossible to wipe from his thoughts.

"Then one day, Jasper led the young dragon, to what he though was going to be a place to hide, in case of an attack on the city." He says with difficulty, as the one moment that kills him presses its way to his lips.

"He cornered a blind whelpling in a empty cave and told him he was a burden to everyone in the orphanage." Blazer pauses, as the words are almost impossible to say, thinking how the child he raised as his own could do such a thing.

"Then he proved it to the poor boy by beating him senseless, Spyro."

A dead silence fills the air for a moment, as even the small hatchling seems to understand the severity of what was said.

"In a hundred years, I never raised a paw to any of my children..." another tear falls from his face. "...until that day."

A second moment of silence begins, but this time Ember will not have it. She yelps and jumps around in Blazer's raised paw, trying to make him to lift his head.

He doesn't, so the little red dragoness does the only thing she knows will get _daddy's_ attention.

She jumps from his paw.

"Oh my goodness!" the large dragon barks with fear, suddenly waking up to the world around him. However, he quickly watches as Spyro positions himself under the falling Ember, catching her softly into his paws.

"Well, you're a _crazy_ little dragon!" he says in a funny voice, spinning around with Ember's momentum, and finishing with her held high above his head.

The small hatchling squeals with joy, opening up her tiny wings as if she is flying.

Blazer, his heart still pounding in his throat, slowly calms down seeing the purple dragon has the situation under control. A smile gradually returns to his muzzle, watching the great hero take his youngest on a thrilling ride, while securely held in his paws.

"Weeeee!" Spyro yelps, and Ember squeals along with him. He takes a moment, enjoying his fun with the little red dragon, before bringing his attention back to her guardian.

"Are you okay, Blazer? You look a little pale." He asks, seeing a bead of sweat form on the large drake's forehead.

"I told you I am getting too old for this sh..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Cynder also finds it hard to get rest, as the sounds of chattering teeth continue to come from her sleeping _care package_.

"Scorch." She whispers softly, hoping the boy is not completely unconscious. However, he does not reply, and Cynder raises her voice a little higher.

"Scorch...wake up, sweetie."

She gets no response except a small snore and the continued sound of chattering teeth.

Still sore from the beating she took the day before, Cynder rises gently to her feet, then walks over to the small red wingless dragon. With a nudge from her front paw, Scorch finally comes to life...kinda.

"I don't want to get up yet, Mom..." he says with a groggy voice, then quickly his eyes are open. They show embarrassment at first, and then pain, realizing the dream he had is over.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, Scorch, but..."

"My teeth were chattering? Right?"

The boy knows he was doing it, as he recalls the fading dream he had, and a caring mother who tried keeping him warm at night as his teeth were chattering.

He looks over to his right, where the rays through the window have moved with the rising of the sun. Scorch quietly gets up and pads over to the sunshine, then lays back down on the warmed floor.

"This room is a bit cold," he says, raising the pair of small nubs on his back, where his wings should have been. "and I can't keep my body heat in, like other dragons."

Cynder is stunned by the young boy's candor, suddenly realizing flight is not the only handicap this wingless dragon must suffer. She returns to her cushions, truly upset that she woke him up for something so trivial.

"I'm sorry."

The black dragoness draws Scorch's eyes to her with this apology

"What for?" his voice, filled with curiosity. "You didn't do this to me, Cynder."

Again she is stunned, believing his handicap was caused by something she did.

"What happened to you?" Cynder asks, and just by his expression she could tell it was not a subject the young boy wanted to discuss, however, Scorch still answers a painful question.

"My egg was cracked when a section of the roof in our home collapsed, during an earthquake..." the boy pauses, recalling the most horrific thing about that day, which was not him losing his wings. "...and I would have been crushed if my dad didn't protect me...with his own body."

Scorch looks out the window, trying to imagine what his father looked like, as he never got a chance to see his hero. His bottom lip begins to quiver and several tears form in his eyes.

"He gave his life for me..." The youngster lowers his head, believing his father's sacrifice was in vane. "...and I'm starting to think he shouldn't have."

Cydner, even with the pain coursing through her body, returns to her feet and quickly rushes to the weeping whelpling's side.

"Don't you dare think that way!" she barks with a certain anger in her voice, smothering the child with love and appreciation for his company. "You are a kind, sweet, and thoughtful young dragon. And you made my day a lot brighter, just by being here."

"You really mean that?" Scorch questions, not understanding how she could feel that way for him.

"I called you the Terror of the Sky." he continues somberly, ashamed to feel this kind of love and comfort from someone he cursed. However, Cynder assures him by pulling her wing in tighter, surrounding every part of Scorch's little frame.

"You didn't mean it...I can tell that without any doubt, my little friend."

Scorch says nothing for a few moments, just enjoying the way Cynder's frame is encasing him, allowing the cold fire dragon a chance to feel the warmness of her soul.

Yet there is no real pressure placed on his body.

It feels like days of old, when his mother would lay herself down upon him, allowing the wingless drake to sleep during the long winter nights. But still, only one thought arises from this myriad of images in his mind, and that was the last word Cynder said.

" _Friend?_ "

The black dragoness raises her scarlet red wing slightly, exposing the confused eyes of this adorable young and naive child.

"I truly hope so, cause I don't have that many."

Cynder suddenly pauses, then looks out the window on a day she never really saw coming, realizing she has a great deal more friends than she had the morning before.

"Actually...I have a _few_ now," her voice is filled with surprise, thinking of the conversations she had last night, and the many more that may come today. It is almost scary to her, thinking about what she is going to do now, as the streets of Warfang have suddenly become open to the Shadow dragon.

However, this fear manifests into an adrenaline boost, taking most of the pain from her body. But unlike the drugs she was given to help her sleep the night before, this one makes her feel alive. And like most addicts, she quickly craves more of this feeling.

"But I would love to have another."

Scorch stands up under the canopy of Cynder's wing, then reaches out his right paw. The black dragoness smiles and gently takes his paw in her own.

"So would I Ms. Cynder. So would I."

The shadow dragon disregards all of the pain she feels in her body and curls herself around the boy. She lays her head down on the hard floor and Scorch quickly maneuvers himself closer, laying beside her long sleek neck.

The young whelp finds himself at rest in a second, and with the warmth and love he feels from Cynder, he falls fast asleep. Scorch quickly envisions the dream he's dreamed several times in the past few months, knowing he cannot have his real heroes return from heaven.

 _Wouldn't it be wonderful, Mom..._ The orphaned dragonspeaks to his mother, as he fades into a perfect world. _"...if Spyro and Cynder decided to take me in as their own._

* * *

 **Four little segments to give you some back story on the boys, and that will help for the front story...lol**

 **Next chapter will bring a nice taste of what is to come. Stay tuned**

 **RR**


	14. Scorch's new Guardian

**Got this one done fast, cause it is fun to write action. Hoping to keep this pace from here on out, but we will have to see.**

* * *

Chapter 14 Scorch's new Guardian

The sun had rose high in the sky before Scorch and his new friend finally woke up, and then only because of a loud knock at the door. Both found the peace of each other in the quiet infirmary, allowing them to fall into a deep sleep, not caring about the beautiful day they were missing outside.

"Aunt Cynder!?" Onyx calls from the hallway, not entering unless he is given permission. "Are you awake?"

His loud question makes the Shadow dragoness smile, knowing she would quickly wake up after hearing his call anyway.

"No... I'm not, Oynx." she answers, and Cynder can hear the young dragon sigh through the door.

"Then how did you answer me?"

Her nephew's voice is filled with sarcasm, but he still sounds upset, wanting nothing more than to see the one he was in charge of protecting.

"I just wanna see how you're doing... Please!"

Cynder lifts her right wing, exposing the red dragon to the cooler air, and quickly Scorch's eyes are open.

"Is it okay if I let my nephew, Onyx, come in our room?" she asks, seeing the tired expression on the little whelp's face, but that looks quickly changes to anxiousness.

"No..." he yelps, backing further under the scarlet red wing that covers him, showing a nervous stare towards the door. "...I don't think he likes me, Ms. Cynder."

The black dragoness is completely stunned by his answer, but doesn't argue. She grasps him with her paw, pulling him under her chest, covering him back up with her wing.

"Come in, Onyx!" she barks, her voice a bit stern feeling the shuddering whelp in her grasp begin squirming harder.

The door opens up slowly, as the small black dragon heard a tone in her voice that was not very welcoming.

"I can come back later if you really are asleep, Aunt Cynder."

Just seeing the fear in his eye, Cynder cannot believe he would be mean to the dragon she is holding. However, wanting to know why Scorch is cowering under her protection, the Shadow dragoness softens her tone

"Come here, sweetie, I want to ask you something."

Oynx pauses, believing he is in trouble, but after only a moment he decides best to find out what is wrong. He closes the door behind him, then pads slowly before the dragoness that looks just like his mother, only not white.

"Yes ma'am."

Cynder can feel Scorch shaking harder, as he peeks through a small gap between her wing and chest, terrified to see this black whelp so close. However, she also notices her little nephew shaking with fear now too, so she eases her tone further.

"Do you know Scorch? He's one of the orphans that Blazer watches over."

Oynx pauses, thinking for a moment, never expecting a question pertaining to a whelp he knows little about.

"Isn't he the Fire dragon that was born without wings?"

Cynder gives a nod after his inquiry, and Onyx goes on with his answer.

"I don't really know him, but I have seen him before."

His curiosity forces a question of his own.

"Why?"

The black dragoness tightens her embrace, keeping the youngster she is hiding calm, as she finds out why this whelp is so afraid of her nephew.

"Did you ever have any... _issues_ with him?"

Onyx pauses again, rifling through his memories, recalling the only time he has ever interacted with Scorch. His shoulders drop slightly, telling Cynder there might be a reason for Scorch to be fearful, however, his response is not what she expected.

"The only time I ever remember talking to him was like two weeks ago, when I was playing Claw Ball with my friends in the Town Square, Aunt Cynder." He focuses harder, recalling the exact conversation he had with the whelpling around his age, thinking why there would be an issue.

"I don't remember getting mad or yelling or anything...I just told him we had a full team, and that he could play in the next game."

Suddenly and without warning, Scorch rips himself from Cynder's grasp, then jumps out from under her wing.

"You didn't play another game in town...you just flew off and left me, like everyone else does."

Cynder quickly grasps Scorch and covers him up, embarrassed at how she tried to deceive her nephew, however, the young wingless dragon squirms his way back to Onyx's face. He does not show a look of surprise, with the sudden appearance of Scorch, nor does he give an angered or fear-filled expression, having someone almost nose to nose with him. In fact, the little Shadow dragon has such an embarrassed look in his eyes, that Scorch backs off and sits down.

"Oh wow, he's right." he says through the paw he just raised to his mouth, realizing he did leave with the group after that game.

"We decided to go to the park, because the square was getting crowded. I just forgot about you, buddy...I'm really sorry."

Scorch doesn't say a word, even though he was ready to explode a minute ago, but he sees the despair in the small black dragon's eyes. He remains silent, now feeling embarrassed himself for lashing out.

"I swear...I was not thinking when we left." Onyx pleads, but Scorch finally opens his mouth, recalling the dramatic moment that ended the game, when this little black dragon scored the final goal to win.

"Cause you got clobbered by Steele when you crossed the goal line."

Scorch grins, noticing Onyx lighten up, and a look of joy overcomes his face with this reminder of that moment.

"You saw that, huh? Well it hurt, but I wasn't gonna be stopped by him...or anyone.""

Scorch's smile also come to life, as he cheered the black dragon from the sidelines.

"I couldn't believe you were playing with the adults, Onyx...I was so happy when you scored, cause I don't like those guys anymore."

The little black whelp gives a sour expression, wondering why this dragon has an issue with someone he considers a good friend.

"What's wrong with Steele?"

"Not him...that jerk Jasper and his buddy Cobalt." he looks back at the black dragoness feeling the guilt he still has for what he did a few weeks ago, and shows a somber grimace.

"They are the ones that made me to say that name to you, Ms. Cynder."

Scorch turns away and that is when Onyx quickly takes over the conversation, as he is a very talkative and friendly dragon, like his mother. He gets beside the slight smaller whelp, making him turn back around to face Cynder, so she can see his eyes light up when he gets his chance to speak again.

"It was so cool, Aunt Cynder..." he starts, addressing her, as she was not present for what he considers the play of the year.

"Talon took the ball from Newton, then he jumped to his left." Onxy rises up on his hind paws, then leaps to his left, demonstrating how his teammate took one of the opposing guards out of the play.

"Newton grabbed Jasper, whose a three ton monster mind you, and drove his butt to the ground, holding him down with all his might."

Scorch shows the beginnings of a smile, and Onyx knows he has the moment playing in his head as well.

The small black dragon crouches like his friend did, acting as if he is in the middle of the action again, reenacting one of the best moments of his young life. He looks at Scorch, getting him involved, asking about the next part of the winning play, instead of telling it.

"Did you see how fast Talon took off after that block?"

Scorch nods his head, a bit nervous to speak of something he had no real part in, but still trying to have the same emotion. However, he takes a breath, realizing this is a moment he needs to be his old self, and not that fearful orphan who has no friends.

"I saw him make that awesome move to his right, avoiding a tackle, just before he tossed you the ball for the score." Scorch also rises to his hind paws, and almost as if it was planned, he jitterbugs just as Onyx leaps at him. With more joy in his words, he continues recalling the moment as if he lived it himself.

"He was like... 'Here I am!'" Scorch leaps several feet then pivots and moves in the opposite direction. "NOT!"

The boys begin laughing, bringing Cynder to life as well, especially as the two run the rest of the winning play for her amusement.

"I ran up behind Talon, just as this other big monster hit him, but he already tossed the ball in front of me..."

Scorch falls down dramatically, but heaves an imaginary ball to Onyx, again as he runs by. The small black dragon makes a quick juke to his right, pretending to dodge another defender, then runs for the door of the infirmary.

"I ran fifty yards, Aunt Cynder, with everyone chasing me...and only one the goal tender to beat for victory..." he barks with joy, looking back at his aunt and her friend with a grin on his face.

"...nothing was gonna stop..."

The door suddenly opens, just as Onyx gets close, slamming the boy as hard as Steele did that day.

"Spyro!" Cynder barks with anger, as her husband peeks around the door at the carnage. She quickly gets up from her spot on the floor, then rushes over to her dazed nephew.

The look of embarrassment is strong on the purple dragon's face, seeing Onyx laid out on the floor, and more so as Cynder gets nose to nose with him.

"Why didn't you knock!?"

Spyro, feeling a great deal of guilt, but also innocent at the same time, answers with an honest tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was there, Cynder..." the purple dragon, tired from lack of sleep, still gives a portion of his energy to his little nephew, taking all the pain away. However, his eyes never leave the Shadow dragoness he married, showing her the exhaustion he is now experiencing. "...I was just hoping to find some peace and quiet with my wife. That's all."

Cynder smiles for her hero, making him relax half way. He finally turns his attention to the youngster under his paw, who he helps back up on all fours.

"And I'm sorry to you Onyx..." he begins to say, when a small black paw is put up to his muzzle.

"Nope! That was my fault, Uncle Spyro" the little shadow dragon replies, easing the other half of the hero's nerves, believing he actually hurt the boy. But as Onyx shows his uncle his pearly whites, the purple dragon relaxes completely.

"I should not have been running around like that, so I deserved it."

Spyro gives the boy a pat on his head, showing love to the whelp he has become quite attached to. However, Onyx laughs, and continues with a very snide comment.

"Besides, Steele hits a lot harder than you do, Uncle Spyro."

The purple dragon removes his paw, and gives Onyx a bit of a glare, especially seeing the smug grin he uncovers. It almost irks him, yet Spyro simply returns the same grin to the little brother he never had.

Sure Sparx is his little brother, by size, but the pesky insect would drive him nuts, basically acting as if he were the boss. And of course, being as large as he is, Spyro would never, ever get physical with his dragonfly brother.

Onyx, on the other hand, was the first to draw blood, and that during his first day in his uncle's new home.

He accidentally struck the purple dragon across the nose, during a playful scuffle for the last mushroom in the house. Then after properly apologizing before his mother and grandfather could get angry, Onyx went right back at his uncle for the mushroom.

He has loved him for this, as the small dragon shows no fear, playing rough with someone more than five times his size. Spyro has found the boy refreshing, bringing back some of the youth he thought he lost when he became a dragon.

"One of these days... I will take you to the arena..." Spyro begins to say with a sarcastically tough sounding voice, however, Onyx is up on his hind paws, leaning into his large uncle's chest with his front paws.

"Good...Then I will finally get to kick your butt without my mom getting mad at me for wrecking the house."

Spyro tries desperately to hold back his smile, but he cannot. He envelops the boy in his arms and wings, then rolls around on the floor with him.

"Really Spyro!?" his wife argues, but with no real anger in her voice, doing nothing to stop the one side wrestling match her husband has started in the infirmary.

"You are as bad as they are."

Spyro suddenly stops, opening his wings to show the joyful expression on both his and Onyx's face, but his eyes quickly lock on the other whelpling in the room. He can see the wingless drake has a smile, but also looks left out, again. An almost distant glare in his eyes, recalling the dream he had, wishing he could be part of this family, if just to join in the fun today.

"Hey Scorch..." the great hero suddenly calls, and the young orphan is quick to wake from his day dream. "...I think my nephew could use some help over here."

Spyro uses his actual strength and easily manhandles his small nephew, gently pinning the black dragon to the ground. Onyx struggles to break free, but realizing he is in no actual danger, the Shadow dragon does not fight back aggressively. He can tell his uncle is trying to get the shy wingless whelp involved, so he takes his cue and looks to Scorch for help.

"Come on dude! What are you waiting for? Get this big purple thing off me."

Spyro grins awkwardly and looks down at his nephew.

" _Purple thing_!?" he grunts, a wry smile forming on his face, hearing an insult his big brother always used when he was growing up.

"You been hanging out with Sparx too mu..."

As Spyro looked down, Scorch found a perfect opportunity to get involved, and dashed across the room.

The small whelp leaps at the last second, slamming the distracted purple dragon in his right flank. Spyro is lurched from his position, falling to his right, and uncovering Onyx. He shakes his head to clear the cobwebs, then looks back at the two boys now standing side by side.

A smile fills his face, and he flashes his eyes white, scaring the young red dragon.

"Don't be afraid..." Onyx whispers, as he has seen Spyro do this before, but it only means his uncles is ready to play. "...he's not gonna hurt us...I promise."

"Are you sure?" Scorch mumbles, as Spyro begins to turn black. The great and powerful dragon rises to his hind legs, spreading his wings out wide.

"Oh yeah." Onyx continues with a creepy tone of pleasure in his voice, as he sees only fun, which will begin any second now.

"You grab his feet, and I'll hit him in the chest."

Scorch looks at Onyx with complete shock.

"Are you nuts? He's the Hero of Avalar. He can beat us up with one talon."

The little black dragon's smile only gets wider, as Spyro begins wagging his tail back and forth slowly.

"No, dude. He's just my _uncle_ right now...and he wants to play."

Scorch takes a second, staring at the ominous black and gold dragon, wondering what the world he can do to help. However, when he at looks back over at Onyx, and sees the pure joy on his face, he realizes at this moment, he is also being ask to play by the Hero of Avalar himself.

"Ready Scorch..." the young Shadow dragon whispers, and with a reluctant nod of his head, Onyx gives the order to charge.

"NOW!"

The small Shadow dragon leaps at his uncle's chest, and with only a millisecond of hesitation, Scorch is around Spyro's feet.

The large hero easily encases his nephew within his arms and wings, bear hugging him tightly to his chest. However, as Scorch grasps his legs, Spyro is stunned by the strength the little Fire dragon possesses. He is nearly pushed off balance, and though he had no intentions of staying on his feet for long, the large dragon is stunned that he must work hard to stay up. And only after maneuvering close to Cynder's pile of cushions does he give up on trying to stay vertical.

Scorch's smile increases ten fold, and a squeal of joy comes from his muzzle as he suddenly lifts Spyro's right leg from the ground, causing him to fall to his left.

The large dragon dramatically opens his wings and arms, allowing his nephew to break free and help Scorch finish the job.

Both boys pounce him, and Spyro cries with laughter as they tickle him from his stomach to his neck with their attacks.

"I thought you were tired?" Cynder chimes in, watching her husband roll around like a child, not showing any effects of his lack of sleep the night before.

Spyro stops fighting abruptly. He looks at Onyx, whom he is holding against his chest with his right paw, and then Scorch, who he now has pinned to the ground with his left. He looks up at his wife and shows her the smile and charm that turned her from evil.

"I'm never too tired for this."

Onyx, seeing his moment has come with Spyro's distraction, breaks free and attacks again, pulling his uncle's paw from Scorch's small frame.

Cynder smiles as she watches her husband get enveloped by the boys again, his laughter filling the room as they tickle him with their attacks once more. However, it sends a cold chill down her spine, knowing why her husband is tired, as her pain was not the only thing that kept him awake.

She looks out the window, on a perfect day in Warfang, and realizes it will never be perfect for Spyro.

Not until she says yes.

Cynder shakes her head, recalling the words she said to him days earlier, and again last night when her medication wore off.

He was laying beside her, his paw softly stroking her neck, soothing the pain that persisted. Spyro sat up with her all night, talking about how her sister was lucky to have such a wonderful son, and how a child of their own would only strengthen the bond they have.

However, her past dictated her response, fearing a child born from the Terror of the Sky, would suffer as she does for its lineage.

 _'I dare not bring a child into a world that will only hate it.'_

Again Cynder looks out the window, but this time she sees the sun shinning on a different world then the day before. One where she had no friends, no future, and would never think of having a child.

"Spyro..." she calls his name with a tone that makes him stop playing immediately. He holds the boys attacks with a simple wave of his paw and looks upon his love with a pair of serious eyes.

"...can I talk to you for a minute?"

The purple dragon just looks down at his nephew, and Onyx understands without a word.

"Come on Scorch, lets go get something to eat in the market..." the little black dragon gestures his paw to the door, then starts walking towards it, and the red whelp pads along with his new friend. "...then after that, we can get a few of my friends together and play some Claw Ball."

"Really!?"

The boys exit, pushing at each other as they go, readying themselves for a real battle.

Spyro smiles, seeing his nephew attach to this young whelp as quickly as he did, knowing a pure fire burns within. But his joy leaves as he turns his eyes to his lovely bride, noticing she is not feeling the same way.

"What's the matter, Honey?" he asks with concern, quickly getting beside the black dragoness, as it seems like she cannot stand upright.

"I'm ashamed of myself, Spyro." she answers, and the purple dragon drapes his paw and wing over her back. He crowds her body down to the ground, embracing her from behind, holding her still until she confesses her problem.

"Why?"

"Because I am denying you your greatest adventure."

The purple dragon already knows what she is referring to, as the memory of her refusal is still fresh in his memory. However, he understands her reasons too.

"We have time, Cynder...I don't want to rush you if you are afraid of what may happen..."

The black dragoness takes a deep breath to respond, but Spyro gently moves his paw to her muzzle, holding her from speaking with a soft touch. He turns her nose to face his, and shows the love he has in his eyes.

" _You_ are my greatest adventure...and it only gets better with each passing day. So I will continue to follow a path that we _both_ agree upon, regardless of where it leads me."

He gently kisses her on the lips, but never closes his eyes.

"I love you... and that is all I need."

"No, Spyro... it's not."

Her reply makes him balk, but before he can back away even an inch, Cynder kisses him stronger than he was expecting. A sudden boost in her spirit takes over and she makes a decision, one that took more than just watching her husband roll around on the floor like one of the children he was playing with.

"You deserve so much more."

Spyro, still laying upon his wife, embraces her tightly, nuzzling his cheek against hers.

"I hope you don't mean to try here and now..." he looks around the infirmary, then back to his wife. "...not that I would mind someone walking in on us, but I am exhausted right now."

Cynder rises from under her husband, then pushes him away.

"You're terrible, Spyro." she cries with laughter, but quickly he takes her in his paws again, a very deep and passionate kiss is given, stealing the air from the hybrid Wind dragon's lungs.

"Why don't I take a nap here, and give you chance to catch your breath." Spyro looks out the third floor window on the beautiful day, but then he returns his eyes to something he finds even more stunning. "Then we can go find a nice quiet place in the valley, and enjoy each others company."

Cynder agrees and returns to her place under Spyro's arm and wing. He crushes her down to the ground gently, laying his head down beside hers. And within seconds, they are both asleep

* * *

Across Warfang, where the market place has been bustling for hours, only one window has a closed sign hanging. A line now wrapping around the corner, waiting for the General Store to reopen with a new supply of truffles.

In the back room, Samuel continues counting the expensive mushrooms, gathered by a now dirty and smelly blind dragon. His pride welling for the blue dragoness that is accompanying him, whom he knows helped Cynder the day before. But never did he expect to see her beside the one that harvests supplies for him.

However, his eyes are also welling, as the pair flew back from the Forbidden Forest straight away.

"Damn it Jacob...I really wish you and Tempest would have taken a swim in the lake before you came back here." Samuel waves a paw before his nose, clearing the foul smell wafting around his office.

"Did you just say _I_ smelled bad? Cause I wasn't digging around in the mud all day, Sam." Tempest's eyes show anger, and quickly the gray haired cheetah's attention is back to the truffles.

She smiles and taps Jacob on the back, expressing her joy to the blind drake.

"I've noticed you don't take your time, when I smell like this, Samuel, Sir. And I don't want to waste anymore of this beautiful day, indoors."

The young blue dragon puts his muddy paw out towards the shop keeper.

"Now you've counted them _twice_ already, and I know there is exactly four hundred and seven."

Samuel stares at the blind dragon for a minute, then looks down at the pile.

"I only count four oh six, Jake."

The blind dragon pauses, hearing a slight change in Tempest's breath, and he turns to her.

"Did you eat one while we were flying back?"

She doesn't have to say a word, as another pause in her breathing once again answers his question. Jacob just stares at her for a second, shakes his head slowly, then returns his opaque eyes to the shop keeper.

"Four oh six then."

Samuel smiles and reaches down into a small granite box, removing a giant pouch filled with gold pieces. Tempest's eyes light up, and more so as the gray haired cheetah reaches for more.

"At one gold, two silver, per...that's four hundred eighty seven gold, two silvers.

"Holy shit!" Tempest barks, but Jacob holds up a paw.

"NO...it's one and _four_ now, Sam..." the blind dragon remarks with anger, as he and his other associate renegotiated the price last week. "...don't pull that crap on me because Cynder isn't here, cause I'll tell her and you will be sorry when she comes down here, all bandaged up, and beats your butt."

Tempest's eyes light up even further, watching Samuel grimace.

"You're right, Jake," he remarks with a snicker, reaching down for another satchel of coins. "I am getting old you know. The mind is the first thing to go."

"Sure it is." the blue dragon returns, the same bullshit tone in his voice.

"Five sixty eight, and four is what it comes to I believe."

Jacob nods his head and Samuel removes a few coins from one of the satchels, rounding the total out to the number agreed upon.

Meanwhile, Tempest tries to keep her wits, watching the shop clerk hand over the two large pouches of money.

"Now if you don't mind, Jake..." Samuel shuts his rock safe, then pats the boy upon his shoulder. He grasps the two giant satchels filled with truffles and heads for the front of his store "...lock the door when you leave, I need to get back up front and open shop."

"Thanks Sam...I will" he replies, then empties both pouches of coins he received upon the shop keeper's desk.

"He always lets me use this room to split the money with Cynder..." he says, hearing another awkward sound slip from Tempest's mouth. However, being himself, Jacob adds a reason why with pure sarcasm in his words. "This way she could slip away in the Shadows around back, and not get her butt kicked by you."

The Wind breather slaps the boy in the back of the head, bringing a smile to the blind dragon's face.

"You're gonna stop saying things you think I'm gonna say before I say them."

Jacob pauses, looks at Tempest with confusion, but then returns to his count with a smile.

Knowing the size and the weight of each coin the blind drake separates the bounty into three shares.

"I'm giving you some extra...because you did a great job today." Jacob hands her a nice sized pouch, brimming with gold and some silver.

"Your share is two thirty."

"WHAT!?"

Tempest almost drops the loot, her paws shaking as she holds several months worth of her old pay.

"You're giving me two hundred and thirty gold pieces for scratching up some trees!?"

Jacob grins, hearing the same reaction he got from a Shadow dragoness that he asked to help him, when he first paid her.

"And for the company... and the navigating... and the protection. Yes...you get two thirty."

The blue dragoness looks down at enough money to start her future already, and several tears form in her eyes.

"I don't know how to thank you for this, Jacob." her thoughts are also of the one who gave her this chance.

"Or Cynder."

"Simple..." he replies, placing a paw upon her shoulder, and looking deep into her soul. "...you say, Thank You."

Tempest does one better and kisses the boy directly upon the bridge of his nose. It sends a cold chill of nerves down the Ice dragon's spine, but it also brings a wide grin to his face.

"You're welcome, Ma'am."

Tempest, being who she is, becomes very physical, brushing up against the blind dragon's flank, and draping a wing over his back. She then leads him to the back door of the General Store.

"How's about a nice bowl of rabbit stew?" she offers and Jacob's smile only increases. So to does hers, thinking about her next statement.

"We can eat it out on the balcony of my _former_ apartment, this way we can still enjoy the sun."

"That would hit the spot, Ms. Tempest..."

"Please..." the Wind dragoness squeezes him with her wing. "...just call me Temp, Sweetie."

The young dragon can feel her appreciation, as well as her love for a new friend. He nods his head in acknowledgment, then reaches out for the door, opening it for her. They both step out into the alleyway behind the store and stroll into the crowded streets of Warfang's market place.

The two dragons make their way down the road, where Tempest's small dwelling sits overlooking the town square. However, just before Jacob can grasp the door to her home, his ears catch the sounds of children playing. And shockingly, one of the voices he hears is very familiar, though he has never heard him like this.

"Is that _Scorch_ playing with those kids over there?" he asks, turning his head to get a better listen.

"Why, yes it is." Tempest replies as she can see the little red dragon without wings, the one Jacob talked about all day while they worked. "They are playing Claw Ball...and right now he's chasing Cynder's nephew..."

Tempest pauses, holding her breath as the small red whelp leaps on Onyx's back, dragging him down from behind. Her voice jumps several octaves with excitement, watching the youngster make a superb play.

"And he just tackled him after only ten or twelve yards! Nice play!"

She looks at Jacob, stunned that he is not celebrating like her. In fact, he seems to have a look of complete concentration on his face.

But then he smiles.

"Can you hear him, Temp?" he asks, looking upon the playing field with his useless eyes, envisioning his little buddy jumping for joy, which he is.

"He's sounds so happy." Jacob turns to his new friend, a rather indifferent look upon his face.

"I don't want to be rude, but do you mind if I decline your offer for lunch?" his eyes are back to the field, hearing several dragons praising Scorch for a great play.

"I want to watch this."

Tempest drapes her wing over Jacob's back again, but instead of saying her goodbyes, she begins escorting him to the field across the square.

"I think I'll join you...if you don't mind my company away from work."

"Don't expect me to pay you overtime for this." he jokes, making Tempest chuckle, feeling her time is well compensated just by being in Jacob's company.

The blind Ice breather allows his companion to lead him to the wide open area of grassland, within the center of the town square, where most of the children of Warfang come to play. She guides Jacob to the sidelines, his joy only increasing as he gets closer, hearing the laughter of several whelps, including Scorch.

"This is close enough for me, Temp." he says, as they get within a few dozen feet of the field filled with screaming children, and Jacob sits down and listens to the world around him. However, not able to hear what he sees, Tempest rises up on her hind legs, getting a better view over the gathered onlookers.

"Hey! They're lining up with Scorch as the Power Runner, Jake." she remarks with a certain excitement, having witnessed his speed in the previous play.

" _You_ know how to play Claw Ball?" the blind dragon asks with surprise, as this is a primarily a male dominated game.

She grins then looks down at her friend, and with a arrogant tone answers his question.

"I would play with the guys in the quarry all the time, and I was usually the goal keeper." she says, making Jacob's eyes open wide, knowing this position is the most physical on the field.

"Nobody could get by me."

The blind dragon, without seeing her physique, knows how tough she is, as the dragoness easily handled his five hundred pound frame several times already. However, believing she could be a goal tender in such a physical game, and against a group of Earth movers, makes him pause.

"You don't believe me?" she quips.

"NO! It's not that I don't believe you've played before," again a pause is made, but this time Jacob finishes his thought, knowing he is with a friend and can question her without fear.

"But a _goal keeper_?"

She lowers down to the young dragon and whispers tauntingly in his ear.

"I'll get you a ball and you can _try_ getting past me."

Jacob pauses again, then reaches up and pats Tempest on her cheek.

"Ahh... No thanks."

Suddenly, the blind dragon's smile fades away and he takes his attention from his new friend towards the playing field. His opaque eyes then lock upon Scorch as he yelps in pain. And without being told why, Jacob knows his brother is in deep trouble.

"Hey!" several of the players bark with anger, as two large Earth dragons have interrupted the game in a vicious way, running in from the far sideline and tackling the wingless whelp while he was not looking.

Scorch, writhing in pain from an unexpected impact, has his face pushed into the trampled grass by a large brown paw. Hardly able to draw a single breath of air through his nose and mouth, his eyes inform him of the trouble he is in, recognizing the paw across his nose.

"What did I do Jasper?" His voice is filled with fear, as the only friend he had until today drives his other paw into the youngster's stomach.

"You told Blazer about the ring, you little bastard?" Jasper barks in Scorch's ear, then adds more pressure to his hold, making the much smaller whelp squirm under the agonizing force.

"I just saw him returning it to the jeweler, and then he mentioned _my_ name!"

Scorch feels more fear, knowing his foster father found something he shouldn't have, but at this moment he prays for Blazer to show up to punish him... or anyone for that matter. He tries desperately to move, but as the young adult dragon covering him, pressing his entire body down with unthinkable force, the small whelp is left immobilized.

Jasper drives his knee into the young whelp, forcing another yelp from his nostrils, as well as several tears from his eyes.

"I'm gonna beat you senseless, you wingless piece of shit."

Onyx and two of his friends try helping, but Cobalt, a very large friend of the Earth dragon, stands in their way.

"Jasper just wants to talk to his little buddy." the arrogant orange, rock headed drake remarks, a sinister grin on his face. He slams his tail to the ground, showing he is ready for a fight.

Even though he has been studying under the tutelage of his uncle, sparring with the purple dragon on many occasions, and with the support of several other whelps on his side, Oynx still knows not to start a fight with this massive opponent.0

However, this large dragon is suddenly broadsided by a blue flash, and before he can say a word, Tempest has him pinned to the ground.

"You want to try picking a fight with someone strong enough to fight back?" Tempest lightens up her grip, allowing this larger dragon his chance to get up.

"Please... I'm begging you to take a swing at me."

Cobalt remains passive, his paws firmly on the ground.

Jasper looks up from the youngster under his paw, to see what is happening to his left, only to be met by another blue flash across his face. It knocks the rather large brown and black Earth dragon from his small prey, leaving him slightly disoriented from the force of the blow.

Jacob quickly gets between his orphan brother and the one who has been using the boy's friendship for his own gain.

"Get away from him, Jasper."

The rather large Earth dragon is stunned, seeing his former defenseless blind brother reared back on his hind paws with his wings open wide, ready for a fight.

Jasper grins and postures to battle, however, several on-lookers intervene.

"Are you crazy!?" one cheetah warrior barks.

"You're gonna fight a blind dragon!?" another yells in anger.

However, before they can get a chance to show their rage against Jasper, Jacob leaps forward. He drives his right paw into an unsuspecting Earth dragon's mid-section doubling him over in pain. The blind dragon, using only his sense of touch, then grasps Jasper by the back of his neck and drives him all the way down to the ground.

"I am not that frightened whelp you remember, my old friend..." he whispers in Jasper's ear, applying more pressure to an already paralyzing grip. "...you beat that out of me five years ago."

Jacob releases his hold, allowing Jasper to get back up on all fours. He then backs up a step or two, and sits down on his hind quarters beside Scorch, rubbing the young whelp's head to relax his fear.

"You stay away from Scorch from no on...understand?" the blind dragon orders, and he can hear the rage build up in this large brown Earth breather.

Everyone around is stunned as this timid blind dragon shows great poise, showing no fear as Jasper stands up on his hind paws.

"Or else what, Jake!?"

Jasper fires a chunk of Earth from his mouth, hoping to slam the unsuspecting dragon in the face, however, Jacob moves at the last moment, letting it simply pass by.

Stunned by the fact that he missed, the rather thick headed Earth dragon is suddenly plastered by Jacob's tail, as he took the momentum of his evading move and slipped his long appendage out towards his opponent. The brown dragon is knocked back several feet by the impact, then returns to face his opponent.

"Yuuuu..." is all he gets a chance to say as Jacob continued moving forward, taking the larger dragon by surprise again as he grasps him around the waist. He lifts the Earth mover off his paws, pivots him sideways, then drives him down to the ground, using his own weight to plant him harder.

"Or I will kick your ass again." he gives his ultimatum with a vicious blow to Jasper's exposed ribs.

Jacob is suddenly pulled from the beaten dragon by his foster father, who noticed the commotion from across the market place. He separates the boys, and quickly Jasper takes off running.

"What the hell are you doing, Jacob!?" Blazer barks angrily, after seeing such a violent display from one of his kids. But he hushes himself fast, seeing his other son laying on the ground, a trickle of blood coming from his nose.

"I'm sorry, Blazer, I was just defending my family." he says with fear and anger, however the large dragon quickly embraces the Ice breather, cooling him off before he gets hot tempered, especially after seeing the carnage he witnessed.

A certain pride fills his heart, knowing the blind dragon he has been training to defend himself, has learned this lesson very well. But mostly, it was seeing how he used these skills to protect Scorch.

"Relax, son...you did the right thing." he quietly holds the Ice dragon, whose adrenaline continues making him shake.

"In fact, I think you have the makings of a well mannered guardian."

* * *

 **A very fun filled chapter, I hope you agree.**

 **So Spyro and Cynder will try to make a baby, just not in the infirmary. Scorch found a new friend, and made an enemy. Tempest can buy a new home. And Jacob will not be thought of as helpless anymore. Where do we go from here? Stay tuned...**


	15. The Best Treatment for these Wounds

**Life keeps getting in the way, so three weeks in between chapters...sorry.**

 **A big thank you to HolyCross9, Folwood and NomexGlove for the continued support and awesome reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 15 The Best Treatment for these Wounds

The whole way to the Grublin city, Sparx had envisioned a parade and grand party for his triumphant return, finally getting his own glory, instead of sharing it with his younger brother. However, as Warfang's palace rose upon the horizon, Sparx could not help but feel sadness.

The entire group, flying beside him, as somber as he is upon seeing home, knowing they have failed. But one other emotion was tearing at the insides of the small yellow dragonfly, the same gut wrenching fear that is eating at his mother.

"Are you going to let Spyro go back there, Mom?" he asks with trepidation, and Nina's flight path becomes even slower than it was.

"I don't want him to Sparx," she replies softly, already knowing her adopted son will jump at the chance to gain forgiveness, even considering the danger.

"but I know he will."

"Then tell him _no_!" Sparx stops before his mother, holding Volteer and Cyril as well. They both turn around, intervening in a conversation that was meant for family.

"But he _has_ to go, Sparx, or there will be no treaty!" Volteer opens his mouth fast, however, his best friend halts him before saying another word.

"Spyro will chose whether he will go or not, Volteer."

Cyril gives the Electric Guardian a cold stare, as he volunteers a member of the dragonfly family he is not a part of, then returns his eyes to Sparx and Nina.

"And if he does, I guarantee he will not be alone, Ma'am."

Volteer nods his head in agreement.

"Absolutely, we would never allow Spyro to fly into such danger, without proper support, Ms Nina. You can rest assured if they do attack, we will not let them kill our belov..."

Cyril's elbow finds the soft spot of his friend's rib cage, and quickly Volteer shuts his yap again. The blue blooded dragon gives him another cold eye, shaking his head several times before retuning his attention again to a concerned family.

"I swear to you, Ms. Nina, he will _never_ be alone. And if that stipulation is not good enough for their queen, then to hell with their treaty."

Hovering high above the treeline, the Ice Guardian takes Nina in his right paw and Sparx in his left, cupping them softly with his open paws.

"He is not just my savior...he is my friend," he says to Spyro's mother, making her smile proudly, hearing how her child is loved for more than his power. Cyril then turns his eyes to Sparx, and finishes his thought with a strong grin.

"And my brother."

Volteer nods in the background.

"He is a brother to all of us."

Sparx also smiles, hearing a strong camaraderie between his younger sibling and the dragon race. Something the yellow dragonfly once thought impossible, because of so much time living as a large purple insect.

Truly believing Spyro had spent too much time in their company, learning to be the best dragonfly he could be, Sparx has been so proud of how his younger brother has integrated himself into this other world.

And yet, remain the humble dragonfly he still is inside.

"He is the greatest brother a trouble making jerk, like myself, could ever have." he says with a small tear building in his eye, which he quickly hides. Sparx recalls many times his loud mouth got him in deep water, and how his purple thing always came to the rescue.

However, after composing him, a wry smirk finds the small dragonfly's face, and he turns to Cyril.

"So...if Spyro is your brother, then technically..."

Sparx pauses dramatically and Volteer grins, seeing the sudden change in his best friend's demeanor.

"I meant metaphorically Sparx..." the blue blood replies, turning his nose up at the thought. "...you are definitely _not_ my brother."

The yellow dragonfly zips over to Cyril's right horn, or the spot where he would normally be when he's with Spyro.

"My dear brother! How could you say that to me, especially after all we've been through."

The boorish dragon says nothing, but looks over at Nina for any help in corralling her child. She smiles at him, then throws fuel on the fire... a fire she knows Cyril will not douse, as he is very fond of both of her sons. Even though he won't show it to Sparx.

"Oh, I just love seeing _all_ my boys play so nicely together, don't you agree Volteer?" she says getting a chuckle from the other dragon, who has no issues with the dragonfly that talks as much as him, being his brother.

"Yes indeed, _Mom._.." The Electric guardian plays along, drawing a hard look from his friend, and fellow brother. "...this is one very tight knit family, if I say so myself."

"This will be just superb!" Sparx remarks with a snooty tone, crossing his arms and putting his nose up like Cyril. His voice becomes very high brow while filled with sarcasm. "Now we can drink tea all day and look down at the peons from our room high in the palace."

"It will be a cold day in the Burned Lands, before I let you near my room, Sparx." He looks at Volteer and Nina, and without the slightest grin, or look of humor, on his face, Cyril gives his own sarcastic retort.

"I just had the place cleaned."

Sparx's snobby expression leaves, hearing Cyril's reply, shocked that he is willing to argue with him about nothing. Something the blue blooded dragon never does.

He quickly returns to his cheeky self and takes another jab at the Ice guardian.

"Why, brother? Did the last chamber maid you hire, not dust your crown properly?"

A smirk breaks across Cyril's muzzle for a second, but he quickly removes it and looks up at his small competitor.

"Yes..." he says arrogantly, then smiles again. "...and that is why your girlfriend is unemployed once more."

"What!?"

Sparx breaks character that instant, and flies right up to the front of Cyril's nose. The two start yelling at one another, bringing such delight to the heart of a worried mother.

"I know now, my baby will be safe..." she says, hovering beside Volteer's cheek, where she places her hand.

"You're such a Jerk, Cyril!"

"And you're the idiot in this family, Sparx, So we all must endure with our _small_ issues."

Nina smiles wide watching her son and this powerful dragon bicker like Spyro and Sparx did as children, realizing how protective they will be towards one another as well.

"...especially having a family, like ours."

For once, Volteer says nothing, and just takes in the moment. He too understands the bond that has formed between the Ice guardain and Spyro's brother, as a piece of the hero is part of what makes up this small dragonfly's heart.

The two go back and forth for a few more verbal jabs, before both start cracking up, just like the two younger brothers would always do.

"I never knew you had such a childish sense of humor, Cyril." Sparx coughs out after several more deep laughs.

"And I didn't know you had an IQ over six."

Sparx laughs harder and puts up nine fingers, making Cyril laugh as well. The party of four continue heading for Warfang once again, and with a much better mood. Their outlook on the future, much more hopeful.

* * *

Another hour of sleep was all Cynder's body would allow, as she had her fair share of peaceful rest with Scorch. However, not wanting to disturb her slumbering husband, the black dragoness has remained happily secured within his arms for another hour, laying perfectly still.

Well almost.

While listening to Spyro breath, watching his eyes move quickly under his eyelids, Cynder adds to his dreams by tickling his chin with a single talon every few minutes, and nuzzling her nose against his neck.

It produces a smile on his face every time, as well as a louder snore and a few incoherent mumblings.

"That's right, Baby... you _are_ gonna be a great father..." she whispers, then kisses the soft scales of his neck. "and I love you so much."

Spyro, without waking, tightens his grip upon her. He then lowers his head at the same time, curling himself around Cynder, gently compressing her deeper into this sleeping embrace. A very loud snore is given, along with more mumblings, and Cynder chuckles knowing her husband is still dreaming.

"I know, sweetheart... You love me too."

The black dragoness remains intertwined with her love until several voices move by her door, along with the scuffling of a dozen paws. With curiosity, Cynder painstakingly removes herself from Spyro's grasp without jostling him around, allowing her tired husband to remain at rest.

She pads softly over to the door, however, before she can open it and see what is going on.

"Aunt Cynder!" Onyx's voice comes along with his loud knock, and the black dragoness turns around to see a pair of purple eyes opening slightly.

"Damn it Onyx!" she calls, and once again a terrified whelp stands at the door she opens.

"You just woke Spy...ro..." her voice fades away, noticing Blazer squeezing down the hallway of the infirmary, as well as the look of concern on the young boy in front of her.

"What happened?"

"Jasper attacked Scorch, Ms Cynder..." he says with an emotionally charged voice, and in an instant, Spyro is fully awake.

" _Who_ attacked Scorch!?"

* * *

"Hey buddy, don't you worry about a thing, he's not gonna hurt you." Jacob grasps the shaky red paw of his best friend and fellow orphan, as Zaxxon continues examining his ribs with a gentle hand.

The blind dragon looks over at the smaller insect like creature, and asks him to comfort the boy as well.

"Isn't that right, Zip?"

"Yezzzz. Zzzaxxxon izzz the bezzzt at what he dozzzzzz." the young Grublin replies in an understandable tongue, as he was quick to get to the infirmary when he had heard a whelpling was hurt in the town square.

A slight yelp and a painful look of discomfort is given, as the larger Grublin comes across the spot where Jasper lowered his knee. He quickly pulls away, so not to hurt the boy any further, then rubs Scorch behind his horns.

" _Tell him, I'm sorry, but I have to check that area again."_ he squeals softly, continuing to rub the weeping child's head.

Zip is quick to translate.

His other hand is then placed softly upon the bruised area under the small nub of Scorch's right wing, and with a more gentle touch, he presses to see if a second rib is injured.

With another yelp of pain, Zaxxon pulls away again.

" _It looks like he got two of your ribs, my little friend, but I think their only cracked and not broken."_ he looks at Zip, making sure his first translation is this next statement. _"Tell him I am done pressing on his side, and I will try not hurting him again."_

Zip smiles hearing the caring tone Zaxxon takes with children.

"He izzz not going to prezzzzz there any more."

The larger insect turns to Scorch's other injury, looking upon the small cut on the red whelpling's nose. He gently pulls the boy's muzzle before him, allowing his eyes to get a good close look.

" _And this is just a scratch, my little friend. Ill patch it up with some Aloe and you'll be good as new in no time at all."_ he speaks in gibberish, but with a smile while rubbing under the whelpling's chin. And without translation Scorch understands he will be fine. Zaxxon then cleans the wound and dresses it, just as the large red and black guardian of this whelp walks in.

His anger is shown to the little Fire breather with a quick glance, but Scorch does not know it is towards himself, realizing the position he put this poor defenseless child.

"What's wrong with him, Zaxxon? Is he going to be okay?"

Jacob, still holding his little paw, can feel Scorch begin shaking harder, as Blazer's strong voice echoes in the room. He rubs the boy's head to calm him and whispers in his ear.

"He's not mad at you for being outside alone, Scorch. You were with your _friends_. So just take it easy, and don't move around that much."

Scorch begins to cry, as Jacob has no idea why Jasper attacked him, or why he is so afraid now. His body starts shaking even harder, causing pain as his ribs jostle around.

"No Jake, I did something really stupid. So, I know Blazer is not happy with me." the young dragon turns away from his one time big brother, fearful of the consequences in telling Jacob about his deal with the adult Earth dragon that beat him up.

Jacob crouches down, getting nose to nose with the young dragon he has looked upon as his brother too. He is unable to see the guilt in the frozen red eyes before him, but Jacob can feel the weight pressing down upon his shoulders.

"What did you do?"

Scorch pauses, taking a moment before ruining his reputation to his best friend.

"I was holding a ring that Jasper stole from the market..."

Having no good reason for what he did, Scorch just stops talking. He turns away from the Ice dragon's eyes, seeing the pain this statement causes, and begins to cry again.

"I'm sorry, Jake. Please don't hate me..."

"It's okay, Scorch," Jacob assures his best friend he is not in danger of losing him. "I don't hate you... I could _never_ hate you, so just calm down for me, okay."

While listening to Zip translate the doctor's prognosis, Blazer turns to watch the blue dragon envelop his little brother, holding him steady, and softly talking the boy down from his fears.

He also overheard the youngster's confession and is pleased by the way Jacob is taking the news, consoling and comforting the wingless whelp instead of scalding him.

 _I think he is ready for this..._ he says to himself, hearing the diagnosis of fractured ribs and a laceration across one of his son's muzzle, and realizing what he did to discipline the boy caused great pain.

 _...cause I know I'm not_

Jacob continues hushing the little whelp while overhearing the conversation between the medical staff and their foster father.

"You're gonna be fine, buddy...I promise."

Jacob breaks his embrace, then pulls the young dragon's face forward, making him look into his eyes again.

"Blazer is not going to punish you for this either...I will make sure of that...but you have to make me a promise."

Scorch's ears perk up, as does his enthusiasm, and the blind dragon can feel this as the youngster's tail begins moving back and forth.

"What do I need to do, Jake? Tell me. I'll do anything, brother."

Jacob rubs the spot between his horns that Scorch loves so much, however, he suddenly grasps his right horn and holds it tight, causing a yelp of pain to sneak from the little whelp's mouth.

"Don't you ever, _EVER_ go near that son of a bitch again! Do you understand me, Scorch!?"

The small wingless drake, never seeing Jacob this angry before, simple nods his head. He knows he cannot see it, but his mouth will not work. Though, with a good grasp of the small dragon's horn, Jacob can feel his answer clearly.

"Good!"

Jacob then turns his attention to everyone else in the room, whom are all staring at him after hearing Scorch yelp.

" _Yanking the boy's head off won't help take the pain of his broken ribs away, young dragon."_ the Grublin doctor remarks with a grin, however, Jacob brushes off the squealing insect and focuses on his and Scorch's guardian.

"I want to talk to you _alone_ ," Everyone is stunned silent as Jacob shows a gaze of pure anger to his foster father, and more so as he points to the door and tells his elder to move along.

"right now!"

The silence becomes deafening as Jacob pushes the door before him with a hard shove, stomping out of the room with a huge attitude. And not wanting to anger him further, Blazer squeezes out the same exit, following his oldest child across the hall and into an empty room.

He understands the boy's anger, and actually appreciates the fact he is stepping up to challenge his authority.

"Before you start barking at me Jacob, I know what I did was wrong, but I wanted to teach Scorch a lesson."

The older dragon speaks with a commanding tone, as if he knows what he was doing. However, Jacob is quickly in Blazer's face.

"What!? By not telling him you found something, then throwing him under a big friggen rock, so he can get his ribs busted?!" Jacob emphatically throws his arms up in the air, stunned at the actions his foster father took. "You had to know Jasper would be pissed off and go after Scorch, he's become a complete scumbag."

Blazer's eyes show disgust and the blind dragon can feel it. He quickly backs down from his rant, realizing he may have stepped over the line. However, as Blazer speaks, the blind dragon understands his disgust is not aimed towards him.

"I'm sorry Jake..." the old dragon replies after a momentary pause, his voice no longer strong. "...I did not think... _my son_ would stoop to beating a defenseless whelpling for no real reason."

"Sooo, what happened to _me,_ five years ago, was nothing...Ay Pop?"

Jacob's sarcastic tone puts a stern look back on Blazer's face.

"Jasper attacked you because he was _jealous_...of all the attention I was not giving him." the old dragon pauses, as he recalls that fateful day again, though his focus returns quickly, understanding the hatchling he raised as his own son has changed.

"But today he attacked Scorch simply because he was _angry_. And he took this rage out on a six year old boy."

Blazer shakes his head, disgusted at himself more than anything.

"I failed him, Jacob..."

He closes his eyes, remembering Jasper as a whelpling, and how he was always anxious to please his father. The large dragon begins weeping, as he fears another of his children has begun to stray.

"And now I am failing Scorch."

"You made a mistake, Blazer... You're not a failure." Jacob's paw finds the large dragon's chin, lifting it up from the ground. He smiles for the elder guardian, and with a bit of arrogance in his voice, continues lifting his foster father's spirit.

"I mean seriously, Pop... look at the great job you did with me."

Blazer startles the blind dragon by taking him in an embrace, something he has never done in the dozen or so years he has been under his care.

"I am so proud of the dragon you have become, Jake." he says with conviction, tightening his grasp upon the Ice breather. However, recalling all the time he spent in the early years with the young dragon, a cold thought enters his mind. One he whispers softly with shame.

"But because I coddled you in the beginning, you were not ready, and took a painful lesson in mistrust. _You_ are the one who began listening to the world around you... I had little to do with this."

Jacob breaks his hold and backs away to stare down the large red and black dragon.

"What nonsense is that, Blazer!? I learned everything from you." he replies, but can tell the large dragon is not believing his statement.

"Listen... If you want me to prove your worth to me, then you had better get comfortable, because the list of things I got, living with a such a great father, like yourself, will take some time to tell."

Jacob can hear Blazer sigh, knowing he is just saying this to please him, so he wastes no more time producing a list of reasons why he is who he is.

"Not only have you helped me get stronger, teaching me how to use my elemental power, so can I defend myself... But I can also add, subtract and multiple numbers without an abacus, unlike most of the dumb ass shop keepers in Warfang. And that is more important to me."

Jacob steps closer to the one who replaced his mother and father a lifetime ago, then puts his paw upon Blazer's black chest.

"I learned compassion and caring from _this_ heart, because that is all you ever show...to everyone."

The large Fire breather cools off quickly, and Jacob can feel him relax. However, it does not stop him from producing several more things he has learned from the guardian of lost children.

"I know how to hunt and fish and forage, so I will never go hungry, nor will I ever need to struggle for the means I need to survive on my own."

Jacob takes his paw from Blazer's chest, turns around and walks a few steps away, then returns his opaque eyes to the one that made him a dragon.

"I have a future, which was something I never thought I would have when I first came to you."

Blazer holds up his paw, and Jacob pauses.

"You don't know how deeply moved I am to hear you say that, but you are not the reason we are here...remember?"

The large dragon looks towards the door and through it to the adjacent room, where his other son is being bandage because of a stupid move on his part.

"I am too old to keep up with Scorch, and now I have Ember to care for..."

With a hard pause from his foster father, Jacob quickly goes off topic and changes the subject of conversation, hoping to do the same for Blazer's mood.

"Ember?" he says with a lighter tone in his voice. "So, you like that name too?"

The Fire dragon pauses again then clears his throat to answer with a positive tone.

"Yes, I do..." he replies, and Jacob smiles, hearing his tactic to calm the old dragon is working.

"In fact... She is in the palace right now, with the Great Elder, Diamond, getting ready for her naming ceremony." Jacob is stunned as Blazer's attention drifts again.

"But now that will have to wait till tomorrow, when Scorch is better."

Jacob shows a look of confusion.

"Why do you need to wait for Scor..." the blind dragon halts his tongue, quickly figuring it out.

"You're gonna let him name her?"

Jacob doesn't wait for an answer, walking back up to his foster father and patting him on the shoulder.

"That's awesome! He'll be so honored, Blazer..."

Again the boy pauses, looking towards the door himself.

"Does Scorch know yet?"

The large dragon answers in the negative, and again Jacob smiles.

"Then what are we doing over here, Pop?" He questions sarcastically, heading to the door with joy, wanting to hear his little buddy's reaction to the news.

"Lets go tell him. I'll bet it heals his wounds faster than anything that Grublin can do."

"Wait!"

Jacob stops, hearing a ordering tone in Blazer's voice, and he turns to face the large dragon.

"I need to ask you something first, Jacob."

"Sure Blazer..." the blue dragon sits before his guardian with a look of pure interest. "...what do you need?"

The red and black chested dragon takes a moment to speak, fearful of the pressure he is about to place on the boy before him, however, he suddenly smiles, feeling confident Jacob will accept what is asked.

"I want you to start taking over my position as Guardian of the Orphanage."

Jacob does not answer, nor does his expression change.

"Excuse me... I know my hearing is pretty good, but I swear you just asked my to take over as the Guardian of the Orphanage?" he finally remarks with sarcasm.

The large dragon gives a little laugh and Jacob knows what he heard is what was said.

"You're not kidding, are you?"

Blazer can hear the fear begin tainting his son's voice, so he quickly reassures the boy in his abilities.

"You better get comfortable, if I am to explain why I am choosing you for this." He says with the same sarcasm Jacob dishes out to him, but never to Scorch.

"That boy looks up to you, Jake. And believe you me, getting a six year old to look up to you is not a very easy task."

Jacob grins as the old dragon continues on with his praise, losing the fear he had a moment ago as it is replaced by honor and pride.

"Your skills in foraging are second to no one, so you can provide a life for yourself, and the children you are placed in charge of, outside of the orphanage. Teaching them the skills that have made you the wealthiest fourteen year old I know."

Jacob chuckles, showing his fears are easing further. However, Blazer does not stop his list, continuing to prove to a former whelpling that he is now a dragon.

"You are wise beyond your years, my son, and you have the nerve to use that wisdom when it is needed."

Blazer reaches out a large paw, placing it heavily upon Jacob's shoulder, and yet it barely budges the blind blue dragon.

"But mostly, you are as strong as a Colossus..." he says, trying to move the boy with this paw, yet Jacob only flexes a few inches before holding steady. Blazer leans in to the boy's ear, adding more weight to his paw, and still Jacob holds strong. "...and your will is unbreakable."

Jacob's frame gives with the emotion of this moment and Blazer quickly pulls his weight back.

"You really believe that much in me?"

Blazer, as he does often, pauses before speaking, ensuring he is saying the exact thing he wants to say.

"I would trust you with my children more than I would Spyro."

The blind dragon pauses himself, startled to hear such a revelation, and knowing it is true by the tone of his father's voice.

"Thanks Pop..." he says with pure feeling, wiping a tear from his eye. However, a second later, Jacob's sarcastic grin returns as does his charm.

"...but you are so full of shit."

Blazer cracks a smile, then envelops the boy in his arms again.

"He is the Hero of Avalar...of course I would ask Spyro first."

Both dragons laugh together, understanding each others humor. Though for Jacob, he truly knows he is the one that Blazer wants.

"I accept."

* * *

While this conversation takes place, Spyro and Cynder emerge from her room in the infirmary. They stroll down the hallway, listening to the details of what happened from Onyx, and enter the triage area, where only Scorch and his doctor remain.

The young whelpling's ears and spirit quickly perk up and his tail starts wagging once he sees his new friends have come to visit.

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" Cynder asks with pain in her voice, seeing the young red dragon with several large bandages across his nose and ribs, and believing she is the cause for this. The black dragoness gently places a paw under Scorch's chin, cradling his jaw with a soft touch, then kissing the spot where he was cut even gentler.

"Did Jasper do this because of me?"

Scorch becomes even more upset, realizing he must confess to another friend of his stupidity, however, he is stunned to the core as Spyro confesses for him.

"No, Cynder... it was because of a ring Jasper stole from the market, which our little friend here was hiding in his room..."

As Spyro continues with details of how the stolen merchandise was uncovered by Ember accidentally, Scorch becomes irate inside.

"WHAT! You knew!?" he suddenly barks with anger in his voice, getting up on all four paws while still on the examining table, so he is eye to eye with the purple dragon.

"And you sent me outside to play, knowing I would get my butt kicked!?"

Spyro is startle by the youngster's outburst, but understands his anger, though he also knows it is uncalled for against him.

"What just a minute little fella..." the purple dragon barks back with an authoritative tone, stopping Scorch cold as he sees another dragon he respects start losing his cool on him.

"I didn't know Blazer was going to return the ring, I just knew he found it!"

Spyro calms his tone immediately, seeing Scorch cower from him, and quickly the purple dragon places a paw upon his head.

"Listen buddy, I didn't say anything because we were having too much fun together and I didn't want to ruin that by telling you what happened."

Spyro lowers his head, understanding how he did leave the young dragon open for punishment, but never did he expect it would hurt the boy.

"I just didn't think Blazer was going to return it today, or I would have said something."

The purple dragon's angry eyes return, and they look around the room for the one responsible, but only find the elder Grublin who patched Scorch's wounds.

"Where is he anyway? I want to talk to him."

Scorch lowers his head, hearing the tone in which Spyro wants to address his guardian, and knowing another argument is going on across the hall.

"Jacob is already yelling at him..." the youngster begins to cry again while looking at the door his best friend stormed out of. "...and now you're mad at him too. This is all my fault."

Cynder back hands her husband and shows him the anger that is now in her eyes.

"What?"

"Stop it, Spyro! You're making him feel horrible."

The purple dragon smiles inside, hearing the care his wife has for this young dragon and how his beloved has taken to the whelpling that caused her pain in the past.

He reaches his paw out to Scorch, lifting his muzzle up to look him eye to eye again.

"If you don't want me to say anything to Blazer... I won't."

The young dragon's eye light back up, and more so as Spyro rubs his head with his other paw. However, the hero strengthens his stare as well as his voice.

"But I will be talking to Jasper later... And you will be there with me."

The boy goes to speak, but finds it impossible as the purple dragon holds his mouth shut.

"No Scorch...according to Onyx here, he attacked you from behind. And I personally want to ask an eighteen year old adult why he needed to sneak up and ambush a six year old whelpling like that."

Scorch's eyes show fear, but realizing he will be standing beside the great Spyro, he finally nods his head in acceptance of facing the one that attacked him.

"What are you going to do, Spyro?" the question comes from his wife, as she hears the same tone in his voice when he spoke about Glacier, and how he wants to _talk_ to him too.

However, before he can answer, the door to the infirmary opens, and several armored dragons step into the room. They are helping a rather large blue Ice dragon into the exam room for treatment, who is covered from head to tail with bruises.

Spyro's eyes fill with rage, seeing the one that attacked his wife, though that anger fades away when he notices the pain already written upon the Ice dragon's battered face.

Cynder is also stunned, as Franklin and Hugo are escorted by another pair of armor clad dragon, also with bruises on their faces.

"Oh good! Look who's here, Hugo" The gray dragon remarks with a smile, looking upon Cynder with his one good eye. The other swollen shut from a retaliatory punch.

"Perfect!" the teenaged blue Ice dragon replies, his smile showing off a bruised cheek bone. He points a rather gnarly looking paw at the other injured dragon in the room, and with a very authoritative voice, barks an order to Glacier.

"Now you can apologize to her in front of us!"

Cynder is mortified by what she is seeing, realizing these innocent dragons took on the one that attacked her. However, before she can speak of her displeasure.

"I am very sorry, Ma'am..." Glacier uses a pure tone of sincerity in his voice, which stuns both Spyro and Cynder. "...it appears I made a mistake by attacking you."

Glacier looks at his attackers, who both show him the same eyes he saw when they were beating him senseless.

"Your friends here have told me that you are not the one that killed my family," he pauses again, bitter about what he will say, but seeing everyone one in the room with their eyes on him, he recites what was told to him. "and that the Terror of the Sky is dead."

Cynder steps closer to the blue dragon, even as Spyro tries to keep her back. She sits directly before the larger drake, allowing him a chance to take a desperation strike at her if he wishes.

"I did not want this." she says, several tears forming in her eyes.

Cynder slowly reaches out her paw, wiping a stream of blood from the large forearm that pinned her to the ground yesterday. She looks up from the wound, finding a more painful gaze from his blue eyes.

He is ready to pull his paw back in disgust, when Cynder pulls away herself.

"I'm so sorry, Glacier. I truly didn't want this."

Both Hugo and Franklin feel guilty as the black dragoness turns away, walking towards the door to leave. No one stops her, not even Spyro, seeing the depression that has quickly taken her heart. Though, he does follow to make sure she is okay.

However, before the couple make it out the door.

"Wait..."

Cynder is startled to hear the large Ice dragon's voice, so she stops and turns to face him.

Glacier begins limping towards her, an indifferent expression on his battered face.

"This is not your fault Cynder. It is mine."

The Ice dragon turns and looks at his attackers, an angered expression taking over as he continues.

"I will not go looking for trouble with you any longer..." he says magnanimously, as if he is doing her and them a favor. Then he turns to the one he still believes took his family from him. "...but I would suggest you to stay out of my sight from now on."

Glacier becomes stunned himself, as something inside Cynder snaps, and he can see it clearly as she strengthens her stare.

"NO!" the Shadow dragoness retorts with anger in her voice now, suddenly making a stand for her rights. "I will not just walk away from my friends if I am out in public, simply to suit your needs, Sir."

The black and red chested dragon rises on her hind legs continues, poking a talon in Glacier's chest.

"I am not the one who hurt you, understand!? And I will be damned if I am going to live my life in fear any longer." Cynder's eyes turn pure white,and a glow of Fury begins forming around her as the black dragoness' scales darken further.

"So if you decide to try hurting me again, I will make sure you find that trouble."

Out of the corner of her eye, Cynder can see the stunned look on Hugo and Franklin's faces, so she quickly calms down and says nothing more, walking out of the room before anyone can react. Spyro, profoundly happy about what he just witnessed, gives Glacier a smug grin, then follows her out.

The room becomes dead silent, but for only a moment, before the squealing laughter of Zaxxon fills the air, followed soon there after by Hugo and Franklin.

" _Well now, I'm guessing I won't see her in here again for quite some time, Aye."_ he remarks sarcastically, and without Zip in the room to translate, the Grublin doctor continues speaking with a jaded tongue.

" _But I have a good feeling I will be seeing a lot more of you, my icy friend... especially if you decide to mess with Cynder again."_

The large hornet like insect begins tending to the wounds inflicted upon the blue dragon and his attackers, all the while, making jokes that cannot be understood by anyone. (including me)

In the hallway, Cynder begins shaking, fearful of the power she just showed in front of her new friends. Though, before she can feel depressed about it, Spyro practically pounces her from behind, hugging his wife tightly.

"I am so proud of you, Baby... You just took your life back from him." he whispers in her ear, but this does not take away her nerves.

"And what about Hugo and Franklin. I must have scared them with..." Spyro squeezes his love a little harder, stopping her from speaking with fear.

"They respect you even more now, trust me." he replies, as the purple hero heard the boys laughter before the door closed behind him.

He rises from her back, lifting the black dragoness up with him, then turning her around to face him.

"They just saw the spirit that makes you who you are..." Spyro brings Cynder nose to nose, enticing the black dragoness with the sweet taste of his breath. "...and the reason I fell so much in love with you."

Spyro kisses his wife, taking her breath away, leaving her head spinning from the power of his love. However, his next words take her heart.

"I could not ask for a better dragon to be the mother of my children."

* * *

 **Nina and Sparx will be bringing bad news from the north... Jacob gets the keys to orphanage... Scorch names a whelpling before the elders... Cynder will start sticking up for herself... And Spyro will eventually find a place for them to make out...**

 **Should be a good chapter. Stay tuned**


	16. The Daughters of War

**Sorry for the length of time, but it's summer, I've been in the pool. And electronic devices don't mix well with water.**

 **I got only two real reviews last chapter so I guess everyone else was in the pool too...lol. oh yeah thank you Folwood and HolyCross9 for taking the time to dry off and say a few words. And of course the gospel of messenger777, which I cannot remove. The days are numbered I agree, but that number is easily influenced by what we do in the futre. So ease up on the Jesus stuff, get away from the computer, and try to influence the world...physically.**

* * *

Charter 16 The Daughters of War

It was almost thirty minutes past their lunch hour when the small group of Manweresmalls, hired to replace one Wind dragoness, finally cleared all six inches of sediment from the first half of the days work. However, with Titan barking about the enormous quota needed for the day, the room has begun filling with even more dust, as everyone picks up the slack being one short.

"Fucking Tempest!" a large gray dragon barks angrily, getting Garnet's attention, drawing his eyes from the stone wall before him to the stone wall of a dragon beside him.

"Not only did she make the biggest mistake of her life by saying yes to this ugly bastard, ruining all our chances..." Clayton continues with laughter in his words, patting Garnet on the back several times as he speaks of their other former coworker's shortcomings.

"...but she decided to kick Stone's ass yesterday, leaving us one short for the day."

His voice is very sarcastic, drawing a laugh from everyone in the room, including the boss. Garnet laughs along, understanding he is not angry with his new fiancee, but just poking fun at the one Titan fired.

"Yeah! We coulda used his sorry ass..." Garnet replies "...even with his constant bitching and moaning."

"That weakling would have slowed you all down."

The room comes to life hearing a familiar voice, and everyone turns from the stone wall to see a friend at the entrance to the cave. Though, before anyone can greet her proper, Ampere is around her waist with a big hug.

"Thank the Ancestors your back, Tempest." the Electric dragon chokes softly through the silk respirator covering his mouth and nostrils, however, his blood shot eyes speak volumes about his misery standing in this dust filled cave.

She rubs her paw gently across the yellow dragon's sore nose, then shakes her head no.

"I'm sorry buddy, I just came by to say hi..." she looks up at everyone approaching her, suddenly feeling the loss of their company. "...and to tell you guys, that I missed you today."

A few of the rock hard stubborn Earth breathers are forced to turn away, not wanting to show they have become emotional, but most just give the blue dragon a thankful smile for her compliment.

The crew quickly return to their job after saying their hellos, though Titan and Garnet remain by the blue dragoness' side.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you, my dear..." the large powerful brown and black highlighted dragon reaches out and gently takes Tempest's offered paw. He looks down at the white ribbon around her wrist, then chokes back his emotions. "...and to say that it will be hard to find another like you."

Tempest blushes, knowing most of the guys in the quarry had a thing for her, but none more than Titan. And though he is a head above the rest in stature, and much more powerful, the great Earth dragon was too shy to speak up.

"If it makes you feel any better, Titan..." She looks upon her fiance with the love he has coaxed out of her previously miserable existence. "...you never had a chance against the dragon who has been by my side through it all."

Titan smiles, then slowly shakes his head no.

"Not really." he replies, begrudgingly handing her paw off to Garnet.

"You better take care of this girl... or I will not be the quite guy who doesn't show his feelings." the large owner of the quarry grunts, giving a warning to his friend and employee. He turns away, heading back to the wall to continue his work.

"You got five minutes, Garnet, then get your ass back to work so you can support your future bride."

Tempest blushes again, knowing the sack of gold she has tied to her waist is more than enough to support her. However, she remains silent for the moment.

"I really don't have much time, Sweetheart. What brings you down here?" Garnet asks quickly, anxious to get back to his duties. It is not the warning that came from his boss either. It is the honor in helping rebuild his home, and no one knows this more than Tempest.

However, both know the nice share he makes in the quarry is worth keeping this job.

"I wanted to tell you about the crazy day I had, but I can see it is really busy..."

Garnet holds up a paw.

"I'm never too busy for you."

Her smile eases his anxiety, then with a small peck on her cheek he sits down and awaits the voice of an angel.

"So tell me about your day, Sweetie?"

The blue dragoness begins speaking of her new boss, whose style of leadership is much like Titan's, willing to get his paws dirty to make a buck. And though their ideals on how to use their coworkers differs immensely, both have great respect to the ones helping them in their tasks.

"I clawed a few trees, dug up a truffle or two, then sat around and talked to him for hours."

Her voice is so playful, until a look of indifference fills Garnet's face.

"What?"

"Is this a real job?" he asks, when Tempest pauses for an answer to his look. "Is he paying you? Cause I can get your job back here, with a raise I'm sure."

Tempest laughs again, causing Garnet's gaze to become more angry than indifferent.

"We are going to start a family soon, Temp, so we need all the silver and gold we can get our paws on." he raises his voice slightly, only making the blue dragoness laugh harder.

"I cannot support us and still give you the things you deserve, Tempest." his tone becomes broken, realizing his dreams of spoiling her will prove hard, especially when they decide to have a child. However, as the blue dragoness removes the small pouch given to her by Jacob, handing it over to her love.

"I don't think that will be a problem, baby. So you can spoil me, and however many children we have, rotten." she replies to his worries, then places a very large kiss upon the side of his wide opened muzzle.

"Holy shit! What did you guys knock off the general store?" the green dragon remarks with shock, as his eyes fill with the gleaming shine of hundreds of gold and silver coins.

"Damn..." a small voice cries out from their left, as Ampere stands only a few feet from the pair. "...I guess you're really _not_ coming back."

Tempest smiles, then looks at her future husband.

"Only if my big studly dragon here can convince Titan to bring me back _part time_?"

Garnet is stunned, as are several of the other quarry workers, who overheard Garnet's outburst of shock. They also noticed the bag of coins she made in half a day, and are wondering why she would come back to work in this dark dirty hole.

"Are you serious?" Clayton asks with disbelief

Tempest looks at her former coworker, recalling many fun conversations she has had with the massive sized gray dragon. She then looks at everyone else in the room, who have again stopped working.

The blue dragoness wants nothing more than to be here with them a few hours a day, however she does not say this. Instead, Tempest looks down at the floor and shakes her head.

"You guys are a bunch of slobs...and need a woman's touch."

Tempest opens her wings, then thrust them forward, disturbing most of the sediment on the ground into the air.

A wide smile fills Ampere's covered face, watching something he never thought he'd see again, as Tempest's sleek frame begins twirling faster and faster. A cyclone forms around the blue and silver-white dragoness and she begins moving throughout the cave, drawing in all the particulates from the air.

Everyone smiles as Tempest does what she does best, leaving a mountain of dust in the corner for the Manweresmall to collect.

"That one is free." she says towards Titan, who smiles to show his appreciation for having a clean area, allowing everyone to work faster.

However, he does not offer her the job again.

"Hey Boss!" one of the workers barks out, happy not to be trudging around in six inches of sediment any more. "I say to hell with the rules, and just give her her job back."

"Yeah!" several more add to the outcry for their friend's return.

Titan shakes his head no, then looks at the blue dragoness.

"Not that I wouldn't mind her company here, but she broke a rule my family has upheld in this quarry for generations."

Tempest lowers her head slightly, however, a voice of reason speaks up.

"Didn't she quit before throwing a punch Titan?" Ampere points out, recalling Tempest was on her way out when Stone provoked her. "I don't think she was your employee when she cracked Stone across the face."

Titan rolls his eyes at the yellow dragon, then looks upon Tempest, again with a look of disgust, but not towards her.

"Nice try, little one, but she quit after smashing his face with one of the best combos I've ever seen." Titan shakes his head no again, though in his heart he wants to say yes.

"I cannot..."

"We'll pay her then!" Clayton barks, making quick eye contact with everyone in the quarry, ensuring he is not over stepping his bounds. And after seeing most show a glimmer of hope, he returns his eyes to his boss.

"We are entitled to outsource work...especially for our own safety, right boss?"

His sarcasm slightly annoys Titan, however, he cannot dispute the rights his workers have to hire their own cleaning crew, nor would he mind having Tempest's company in the quarry once more.

Clayton looks around again, seeing a smile form on everyone's face as he backs Titan into a literal corner.

"What do you say Tempest, would you like to come work for _us_?"

With just a smile, the Wind dragon answers yes.

"What are we going to pay her?" a couple of younger Earth breathers ask with a bit of concern, as their share is not as high as the rest of the workers.

"Don't worry about that..." the blue dragoness returns, however, Clayton is quick to show his anger at this notion.

"You must be paid, my dear, I would never ask you to come here and do what you do for nothing."

Both of the younger workers, who smiled when Tempest offered her services for free, lose their grins.

"Okay..." she says, understanding the honor in paying for a job done well. "...I will take one gold coin."

"FROM EVERYONE!" the two younger workers bark in unison, hearing a good portion of their pay going away. However, Tempest begins laughing, and she calms the boys down with her true offer.

"No guys, just one gold coin...period."

She looks over at Titan and gives a sarcastic grin.

"Or about as much as El Cheapo over there use to pay me."

The large brown dragon grins and returns to his work, happy to hear the banter he has missed for most of the day. And also that his quarry will soon be putting out higher quantity with Tempest keeping the area clear of the deep sediment that builds up fast.

"I guess I can take care of your first day's pay." Titan remarks with the same joy-filled sarcasm, when suddenly, another familiar voice from yesterday ends the fun.

"What bullshit is this, Titan!?" Stone barks from the cave entrance, where he has been standing for the past few minutes, watching as Tempest is given permission to resume her duties.

"I begged you to give me back my job this morning, and you didn't even listen to a word I said."

Titan becomes enraged, stepping towards the orange and black dragon, while point at the new cleaning service the workers have hired.

"I told you that you could have your job back if you apologized to Tempest, and in return...you told me to go _fuck_ myself."

Stone lowers his head, knowing his hot temper may have cost him any chance of regaining his position in the quarry, however, it was not the first time he's said this to Titan, being a long time employee and friend of the large brown dragon.

"I'm sorry, Titan...but I was angry and I lost control when you told me to say I'm sorry to that..."

Stone pauses, holding his anger inside, even though at the moment he is irate. He takes a breath, looks up to his former boss and speaks in a calmer voice.

"But I thought about what I did to you yesterday, and how my anger just ended a good friendship. So, I decide I would apologize, when she returned from where ever the hell she disappeared to this morning."

Stone's eyes look upon the blue dragoness, and though everyone expects a concession, the orange Earth breather once again becomes belligerent.

"But then I watched her attack my nephew in the town square."

Everyone in the quarry is stunned, as they know Cobalt from visits to the workplace, and suddenly look at their friend with suspicious eyes. However, Tempest becomes irate herself, lashing back with a reason for her attack.

"Your nephew was trying to start a fight with two whelplings...allowing his other friend, Jasper, to beat up that little wingless orphan!"

"Wait a minute! Someone attacked Scorch!?" Titan barks with anger, then looks down at Stone with the same rage in his eyes, as he has thought of adopting the Fire dragon himself.

"And _Cobalt_ allowed this to happen?"

Stone holds his argument, seeing it backfire in his face.

"I only saw her pounce him from the other side of the square, Titan. I didn't know he was doing anything wrong. Honest!"

The fear in his voice tells the large dragon he is speaking the truth, yet his stronger voice returns as his thoughts are for his sister's son, more than himself.

"But that still don't give her the right to viciously attack him like she did." His eyes return to the blue dragon, not caring if Titan decides to strike him for speaking his mind.

"You're an evil two-faced bitch, Tempest, just like your friend Cynder."

Stone knows his chances of getting his job back are nil, so he simply turns and walks out of the cave, leaving the quarry quieter than a empty library.

"Wow! What an asshole!" Clayton remarks sarcastically after this moment of uncomfortable silence, patting Tempest on the back for support.

"Don't worry, Temp... You did the same thing any of us would have done..." he continues, loosening the nerves he saw building up in the blue dragoness. He also eases the tension from everyone else, as they looked at Tempest differently for a few seconds.

"...his nephew is becoming an asshole anyway, just like his uncle. And if he did help someone attack a defenseless whelpling, then he deserved getting knocked on his ass."

Clayton looks at Titan, who he can tell is now anxious to leave the quarry, wondering about the child he has spoken about with him on several occasions. The gray dragon steps over to his friend, then looks towards the exit.

"If you gotta go, my friend, go... I'll stay late and make sure we reach the quota."

Titan gives a long time family friend an appreciative grin, then quickly leaves the cave himself. The elder gray dragon then looks back at his coworkers, who are just standing around waiting to see if anything else transpires.

"What the hell are you guys looking at? We still got another seventeen hundred tons of marble to deliver, so get your asses back to work!"

Several annoyed grunts are heard, but everyone does what they are told, returning to their portion of the wall.

"You too Garnet..." Clayton remarks with a different tone in his voice, less commanding and more asking. "...I'm gonna need you to help me pick up the slack, cause I really don't want to stay late."

The green dragon grins then nods his head to his interim boss. He pecks his future bride on the cheek and speaks softly in her ear.

"Listen babe, I don't think five minutes is gonna be enough time to tell me everything you did today,"

Garnet nuzzles his cheek against hers, getting a few howls from the quarry workers as they watch him try to be smooth. He backs away showing a bit of embarrassment, though Tempest smile cures him of this, and he continues trying to be smooth in front of his friends.

"So we will have plenty to talk about... _all_ _night_ tonight."

More howls and a few cat calls come from the peanut gallery behind him, and Garnet blushes again, however, his face turns back to its normal green color, as Tempest's smile leaves.

With a single paw, she holds this large stone dragon before her.

"I don't plan on doing much talking tonight." her voice is much louder than his was, and the entire quarry begins hooting and howling louder as Tempest smothers his face with her own.

* * *

With an armor clad Spyro standing to his left, and his new Guardian Jacob, also draped with a tail plate and shackles, posted to his right, Scorch can still not steady his nerves. Sitting back on his hind quarters, holding out his paws, the small dragon struggles to remain upright, his injured ribs compounding the anxiety shaking his legs.

However, as the Great Elder steps towards him, Scorch finds the strength to rise up on his paws and lift the tiny red hatchling he is holding, above his now lowered head.

"Who brings forth this young dragon, to call her name before the Ancestors."

A nervous Ember begins wriggling around in Scorch's grasp, causing more pain as he steadies her and himself.

"I do, Master Diamond, Sir." His voice is racked with nervous energy, yet the blind white dragon can see nothing but pride and honor in the boy's aura.

"I am Scorch, son of Humus and Kindle. And I am here to name this whelpling."

Diamond takes the small red hatchling from Scorch with one paw, then gestures his other towards a large book.

"Please enter the name you wish, my child."

Scorch takes a deep breath, looking upon the countless names that fill the open pages before him, and all of them like his. He becomes fluster for moment, not knowing Ember's parents are, as the small red egg was found alone in a pile of debris. However, remembering the day she arrived at the orphanage, and how nearly a hundred citizens of Warfang were responsible for rescuing this young dragon's egg, Scorch makes up his mind on who to honor as her parents.

He then dips a single talon into a well of dark liquid and carefully scribes her name.

Diamond can see the boy's aura darken, feeling the loss of his parents stronger than he has ever felt while he writes down the name. But it soon blends with brighter colors of his spirit, knowing how happy they would be at this moment.

The white dragon reads the name written in the book, then rubs Scorch's head and smiles to calm the youngster. He dips his paw into a basin of blessed water, then returns it to the small wingless whelpling, touching him upon the forehead. A single drop runs between his eyes, mingling with his tears before falling to the ground.

Diamond then places another drop on the forehead of the tiny dragoness in his other paw, who tries catching it with her tongue as it streams down her cheek. But it also reaches the floor.

"Please rise!" the great white dragon barks out, and the entire room comes to life with the sounds of nearly a thousand witnesses standing in unison. Diamond returns the small red dragoness to Scorch, and she opens her tiny black wings and reaches out her paws for the more familiar face.

Scorch takes the little miracle in his paws, and once again disregards the pain coming from his ribs, holding her high in the air.

"From this day forth..." the young dragon's voice cracks with different emotions, but seeing the proud smile from Jacob, Scorch straightens up. He looks out upon the crowd noticing dozens of citizens that saved the life in his paws, and his voice becomes strong.

"...you will be known as Ember, daughter of Warfang."

The hush of the crowd ends abruptly, as everyone cheers the young dragon's choice of Sir name. However, the one he thought would cheer loudest remains silent, causing a pit of nervousness to form in Scorch's stomach.

The wingless whelpling steps down from the alter, placing Ember's restless paws on the ground, which take her quickly towards the one that protects her. She leaps into Blazer's chest, terrified by the noise level in the large cathedral like room, but the old dragon does not protect her from it. In fact, his massive paw removes the timid hatchling from his chest, and he holds her out to the crowd.

Ember's small shaking body is quickly calmed by several soft Cheetah paws, rubbing her face, head and chest. But it is their voices and smiles that sooth her most.

"Hello Ember, you sweet little thing." one cheetah remarks

"Aren't you adorable, Ember?" says another.

"Ember..."

"Ember..."

"Ember..."

The name that she has heard for the past few weeks is the only thing she understand, and as everyone begins calling it out as their greet her, the small red dragoness comes to life. Her tiny black wings open wide, and the little hatching starts dancing around in Blazer's giant paw.

However, as this joy-filled moment plays out, Scorch is still unnerved by the look on his best friend's face.

"Did I do something wrong Jacob?" he asks, still seeing an blank expression from the blind dragon's face.

"Daughter of Warfang?" Jacob mutters, then reaches out his paws. He grasps a startled Scorch and pulls him up to his chest, hugging the boy as tight as he can.

"I never would have thought of such a beautiful gesture, Scorch." he turns the small dragon in his clutches, showing him how Ember is being received by everyone, as they all suddenly feel bound to her. And after feeling his best friend's nerves settle, Jacob turns Scorch to look upon him again, showing a smile that goes deeper than one on his face.

"You have given Ember a family already."

The blind dragon returns Scorch to his chest, hugging him tighter than before as his hearing picks up on several citizens, who all ask the same question to Blazer.

" _Is she still up for adoption?"_

"But that means she may be leaving us soon..."

Jacob strengthens his grip as Scorch tightens his hug.

"Shhhh...easy little brother, this is what we want for her...remember."

The wingless whelpling eases his grip, suddenly feeling joy for his little friend, however, his shaking does not stop, understanding how much different things will be in the orphanage.

"I just don't want to be alone again."

Jacob holds this little whelpling before him, showing confusion in what he heard.

"I'm not going anywhere, Scorch...so why would you think you would be alone?"

The red dragon looks over at Blazer, and even with his normal ears, can hear the old dragon answering the question posed with the same answer.

 _"I am not the Guardian of this child any longer, you need to speak to Jacob."_

Scorch knows the large dragon has spoken of retiring to the mountains, ever since he arrived at the orphanage about a year earlier. But he expected another adult to be made Guardian, not his best friend and roommate.

"When Blazer leaves, you will move into the Master's Chamber..." the red dragon pauses, hearing more and more citizens asking about the newly named dragoness up for adoption. "...then when someone comes for Ember, I'll be all alone."

Jacob starts laughing, his nervousness taken away hearing Scorch's fear is unwarranted.

"Blazer is not going anywhere, Buddy, and neither am I."

Scorch now shows confusion.

"But he said he was gonna go away, Jacob." A certain sadness fills his voice, the same sadness that tainted the blind's dragon's words earlier, when he begged Blazer to stay.

"He's our father, and I told him that he cannot leave his boys."

Scorch stops shaking the moment his brain processes this, suddenly realizing he is not truly an orphan anymore, but a member of a strong family. He hugs his best friend, and now legal guardian with all his might.

"You're the best brother and orphan can have."

Spyro is broken up by this emotional moment, as he too is an orphan, and is feeling the absence of his adopted brother. He looks back for the only other soul who fills his heart with love and joy, remembering quickly that she remained behind at the infirmary, and it makes him feel even more lonely. However, over the crowd of still boisterous witnesses, the purple dragon suddenly hears a voice he has shockingly craved.

Spyro takes to the air, hovering a dozen feet over the crowd, allowing himself to get a better view.

"Sparx! Are you in here!?" he calls out, noticing Volteer and Cyril have entered the room, knowing they were a part of the entourage that went to the Grublin city with his brother.

The yellow dragonfly quickly spots his purple thing, and faster than he's ever flown, rises from the crowd to be with his younger sibling. Though, instead of seeing joy in this reunion, Spyro can only see fear in Sparx's eyes.

"Please don't do it Spyro!" he begs before smashing into his nose to hold him tight. It confuses Spyro further, until his mother arrives only a few seconds behind.

She reveals everything she was told to her child, including the warning that came from the Queen herself, and how she cannot ensure his safety. But only a few words in, Nina already knows what her son is going to do.

"I cannot tell you what you should do, baby, because I know how much it means to you, to do what you believe is right." the green dragonfly buzzes up to the child she cared for as her own, placing a soft hand upon his cheek.

"But as your mother..." she turns to Sparx, knowing he is the one influencing this plea, as Spyro has told her many times how he wants nothing more than to make peace with the families he has hurt.

"I can only ask you not to go."

Spyro looks at his mom and smiles, then turns his eyes down the length of his nose to his brother, who he knows is the one she is speaking for.

"I did this, Mom, and I need to make amends for the pain I caused..." he stares only at Sparx, repeating the same words he has said to his mother countless times, as well as to him. "...even if it means risking my life."

Sparx tears up, knowing he will never persuade his brother from feeling this need of atonement.

"Well, if mom cannot make you stay home...then she can't me stay here either. " Sparx wipes the tears from his face, then looks deep into his brother's purple eyes.

"I'm coming with you, and you _will_ listen to me if I tell you to we need to go, understand little brother!?"

The authoritative voice of his older sibling places a smile on Spyro's face, but shockingly to both his mother and brother, the purple dragon nods his head up and down, accepting Sparx's terms.

"I promise I will run if any trouble arises, Sparx..." he quickly looks at his mother as he finishes his reply. "...and leave you there to sort it out for me."

"Good!" the yellow dragonfly returns, then his eyes pop open wide.

"Wait! What!?"

Spyro laughs, then places a paw softly upon his tiny brother's back, holding him to the front of his nose.

"As long as we have each others back, I know everything will be fine."

Sparx opens his arms out as far as they can reach, grasping as much as he can of Spyro's big round purple nose.

"I love you brother. And I swear that I will not let any of them hurt you"

* * *

Far to the north, in the Grublin city, another conversation about Spyro's visit is taking place. However, it is not as peaceful and loving as the discussion taking place in Warfang.

" _I cannot allow that murdering bastard free passage in the city you have charged me to protect, Your Majesty."_ a mantis like grublin barks without care of insubordination, as he an his Queen have been friends since childhood. However, after hearing his argument from more than five minutes, the large Cicada finally shuts him down with her own angry outburst.

" _You will do as I ask, General Praxus, or you will no longer have this burden!"_

The armored insect halts his angered tone and lowers his head in defeat. A lone tear eventually falling from his cheek before returning his eyes to his leader.

" _He killed my precious Xenna... my baby"_

A short pause is taken to regain his emotions, though it is impossible.

" _How can you ask me to defend someone against my own kind, when I myself would gladly die, if it meant his death."_

The Queen softens her glare, then steps down from her throne. She reaches out a hand, lifting the broken mantis' chin.

" _And what then, my dear friend?"_ she asks, her own tears now streaming from her cheeks, remembering the faces of those she lost on the Eternal Night.

" _We are not completely innocent, remember..."_ she remarks of the past three years that followed that fateful night, receiving false knowledge about the purple dragon that destroyed their cites. And in return, attacked him at every turn.

" _We helped fan the flames of his wrath, Praxus, especially after we attacked their city."_

The Queen looks upon a small piece of tattered fabric, framed in a glass case, hanging above a heavily damaged gold chest. The only remnants from her home she could find.

" _I have toiled over this for the last four years, wondering what I would do if I ever met the purple dragon that destroyed my home. But then I remember nothing can reverse what has been done, and all that can come from his death, at my hand, would be more of the same for my people."_

The guard understands a war with the dragon race would not go well for them, and that is what would likely happen if Spyro were to meet a horrid fate while inside their city. However, still wanting the purple dragon dead, Praxus simply grins to his Queen an sarcastically offers his service.

" _I could ambush him outside the city limits."_ He grins when she stares at him with anger, and this produces an even more sarcastic tone. _"It would be my pleasure, My Lady."_

The much larger insect like creature smiles herself, but only for a moment. The giant Cicada then takes a firm grasp of his shoulder.

" _But I really need you to stay alive, to defend the city, Praxus..."_ her own sarcasm spilling from her grinning mouth, knowing how easily Spyro could kill him. But then she becomes serious, knowing how she really needs him to stay alive and keep her kingdom in one piece.

" _...especially with the recent threats of Arachnid attack."_

Praxus quickly concedes, hearing the concern in her voice for the new home they were forced to make, so close to a natural predator.

He then bows to the one he is proud to follow.

" _I will make the necessary arrangements for Spyro's arrival, Queen Zyla, "_ Praxus looks up into the eyes of a dear friend, one who has helped him through the pain. He then places his right hand upon his chest plate, where his daughter's name has been scribed into the steel.

" _You have mine, and Xenna's word, that he will not be harmed."_

* * *

 **Here is where i will say the plot thickens. I have built up enough and it is time to bring the fun...or pain...or drama. You get it.**

 **stay tuned, cause im gonna rock this story from here on out.**

 **Give a review if you enjoy what youve heard so far, or flame it if you think it's shit. I want to hear from you reguardless.**


	17. The First Day

**Some action, for those of you looking, as Spyro makes his way to the Grublin city.**

 **My thanks to NomexGlove, HolyCross9, Folwood, and coincidencless for the continued support and great reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 17 The First Day

The sun had yet to rise on the sleeping Grublin city of Truex, though its amber glow was influencing the horizon.

" _Are you ready, boy?"_ A large bumble-bee like creature asks of the smaller version of himself, standing anxiously at the opening of their hive, enthused by the thought of working beside his father for the first time.

" _You bet, Dad!"_ he replies, starting his wings, and taking to the air. Leaving his father behind, as the boy knows where the sweet smell of honey has been drawing him for the past few weeks, a wide smile fills poppa's face and he too takes to the sky.

He paces the smaller bumble bee and the pair hum their way through the large city of many insect races, waving to friends, who like themselves, have begun their days work before the sun. All of them showing a greater respect to the large bee, who proudly parades his young son on the way to the gardens.

" _Way to go, Zarif!"_ one Grublin shouts, beginning a chorus of cheers for the youngster, boosting his spirits even more than they were a minute ago. However, he is not sure why he is receiving this treatment, and looks to his dad for a reason.

" _You have become an adult, my son..."_ he replies with great emotion, unable to keep his pride in check, as the cheers for the boy are not just for him. _"...and they now see you as one of their own, ready to work for the hive."_

Zarif smiles, but only for a moment as it sinks in to his head that he is no longer a child in his father's eyes, or those cheering him along, and quickly the young bumble bee straightens up and flies straight and fast.

Poppa once again tightens up alongside his boy and both proceed into the vast garden on the outskirts of the city, where thousands of giant flowers wait for the sun to rise. The tandem quickly begin their task of pollination and extraction, taking only the sweetest nectar and helping along the bitter, so they will become sweet at a later day.

From giant flower to giant flower father and son work with several others, making the honey needed to bind the structures for an expanding city, as well as sweeten the flavor of things sold in the market.

" _Zarex!"_ the largest of all the gathers, and supervisor of the garden, calls to his worker. He then points towards the northern section, and in a tone that is also filled with pride, gives his newest worker his first objective.

" _I need you, and Zarif, to rip up row one fifty through one sixty in section Q, they are dying anyway and are starting to effect the growth of that entire region of the garden."_

The large bumble smiles at his boss, knowing he is sending them to a quiet area, so the youngster can have an easy first day, not interfering with the swarm of other workers.

" _Yes sir, Zazz!"_ he replies with respect towards his boss, then looks over at his son, whose face is cover in the yellow pollen of the flower he just popped up from.

" _Yes sir, Zazz!"_ he also returns strongly, just as his father taught him to address his superior. However, both Dad and his boss cannot help but laugh at him, making Zarif feel uneasy.

Poppa gestures his hand across his face and the youngster quickly wipes his brow, spraying yellow dust into the air. They laugh harder as the boy becomes embarrassed, realizing how funny he must look, before shaking the rest of the pollen from his face.

" _That's an interesting technique of pollination, Zarif."_ the boss laughs harder, making several workers stop and join in the fun. All of them have done this in the past, and it proves the young bee has the drive to work for the prize buried deep inside a flower, but all have learned to do this without disturbing the flower itself.

" _You don't need to be nervous, kid. It's a tulip...not a spider trap."_ one honey bee barks with laughter, pointing at a series of insect eating plants that outline the entire garden from the rest of the world.

" _It won't eat you I promise."_

He laughs a bit harder, as do many of the bees in the area, including his father.

Zazz, seeing the young worker become flustered, snaps his fingers hard and loud, then points at the one who spoke up.

" _I remember when you first started here, so don't make me mention the day you fell in that lilac plant."_

The other bee quickly stops laughing and goes back to work, however it doesn't stop Zazz from finishing his recollection.

" _He was covered from antenna to stinger in purple dust."_

Everyone starts laughing, as some recall, and others begin imagining the senior worker covered in purple. Though, it does more for Zarif than the rest, understanding this is normal for a new worker.

He looks to his dad, who has stopped smiling seeing his son's reaction, but it returns as Zarif begins laughing himself. The young bee understands he is a part of the team already, and gives his father a simple but confident nod.

Zarif turns and heads off towards section Q, and his father happily follows a fellow coworker.

Again the tandem work as a single unit, utilizing the many years of familiarity with one another, allowing them to finish a large portion of the job in only an hour.

" _Damn Zarif, take a break already!"_ Dad calls angrily, watching his son fly to the next flower and begin tying it off at the top. He has begun feeling the years that have aged his body, and knows they are ahead of schedule, so he gestures his boy to come down to earth.

" _But we need to finish, I don't want to fail on my first day, Dad."_

" _We got this son..."_ he replies calmly to Zarif's anxious tone, handing the young bee a small harden block of pure honey. _"So, eat something and take a moment to catch your breath."_

" _You're the one breathing heavy, Dad."_

Zarex gives his son such a look, hearing the condescending tone in his voice.

" _Shut up and sit down before I make you finish the job alone."_

Zarif smiles inside, as he knows this is probably his father's plan anyway, but he does not become sarcastic, as he wants his help for the rest of their task. He sits beside his father, taking a bite of the honey stick his dad gave him, then handing it back.

The proud father, realizing he is sitting beside his son at work and enjoying a day like he did when he first started, looks up at the sun, which has now climbed high into the sky, and takes a bite himself.

" _It just... don't get better... than this. Does it boy?"_

The young bee says nothing, as a single thought zips through his brain, but he does not bring it up out of respect for his father's great mood. However, Zarex knows his son's expression is not correct for the moment, and a curious dad asks his boy the question he is hoping not to hear.

" _What's the matter, Buddy?"_

Zarif looks away, not wanting to bring up a sore subject, but to him, life could have been a lot better

" _I was think about Mom."_

The single father tenses up, recalling the one perfect girl he found in a swarm of thousands and was lucky enough to have her say yes.

" _She would be so proud today..."_ Zarex says with strong emotions tainting his voice. He looks to the heavens, smiling to the one that has helped guide his path spiritually. _"...her baby has become a Bee."_

Zarif nestles closer to his father, grasping his arm and taking his attentions from the sky to boy he was forced to raise alone after the Eternal Night.

" _NO dad... I was thinking that she would be more proud of you..."_ the youngster remarks, recalling the second worst moment in his life, when his father found him and his lifeless wife in a mound of rubble.

Seeing the pain in his eyes was as almost hard as watching the life leave his mother's.

" _...you promised her you would not quit...and you never did."_

Zarex is reminded of the same moment, when he stopped asking why and focused on what he needed to do. He places his hand gently upon the young child's shoulder, exactly where he grasp him that fateful day when their love was taken.

" _And neither did you, my Boy."_

Zarif smiles for his father, understanding the true meaning of what he had said before. Realizing now, for what it is, their lives have not been better since that day.

The youngster sits back down beside his dad, breaking the last portion of solid honey in half, though it does not break perfectly. He quickly does what any respecting child would do for the father who protected him through everything, and shoves the larger piece into his mouth.

" _Really!?"_ Zarex grunts through the increasing smile on his face.

" _Hey pop, I'm still...a growing...Bee!"_ he replies, pausing with a mouth full of the sticky-sweet snack, Zarif then pokes a finger into his father's slightly rotund stomach.

" _And you've done enough growing already."_

The larger bee uses his girth to easily push his laughing son over, then as any other father would, he places several good punches to his child's gut. It only makes the boy laugh harder, feeling the kids' gloves his father is using to strike, and enjoying this moment in his life more as he plays with his dad.

However, knowing they are still on the clock, and having fun at work is prohibited, the tandem of nectar collectors get back to their job of tearing down a section of the garden.

" _So, dad..."_ Zarif offers, after a few minutes of just grunting for leverage against these large flowers, bringing up the subject they were just talking about. _"What are your thoughts about the treaty the dragons proposed?"_

Zarex pauses, knowing his son is still thinking about his mother, but instead of giving a kids answer, the single father tells his son what his true thoughts are.

" _I do not like the idea of pardoning the butcher that killed your mother of his crimes..."_ Zarex yanks on the rope his son just secured around another dying sunflower, pulling it down a few feet before giving the second part of his answer.

" _But the treaty will give thousands of our fellow Grublins jobs, as well as provide security in what we bees are doing here, for years to come."_

Zarex looks up at his son, who stares at him with an odd expression.

" _Seriously! Think of how much honey a dragon can eat."_ he replies with a grin, however his son still keeps the same look.

" _So you believe Spyro is the soul reason Mom is dead."_

Zarex releases the rope, allowing the half dead flower to spring back up towards the sun.

" _Come down here, now."_ the father gestures his finger to a spot only inches before him, and even though he has fear in his heart, Zarif lands directly in front of his father.

With a deep breath and a strong stare, Zarex can see a measure of resolve in his child's eyes that he's never seen before.

" _What do_ you _believe, son?"_

The question stuns the boy, as his father seems to have a legitimate beef with what he heard him say, but is willing and wanting to hear a reason.

It makes him feel even more mature.

Grown up.

" _I have no doubt in my mind, what Spyro did on the Eternal Night is what caused Mom's death."_ Zarif pauses with emotions, but quickly puts them in check and strengthens his gaze. _"But I also believe it was a mistake, the worst one he has ever made in his life, and I cannot blame him for it."_

Hearing how sure he is of himself, Dad quickly cuts in with a question, wanting to hear his son's answer more than he wants his next breath of air.

" _Tell me now, why you would say that, Zarif?"_

The young bumble bee shockingly shows a small grin before replying.

" _Because of how he saved our world."_

Zarif looks up to the sky, where the sun begin climbing higher than the canopy of flowers around them.

" _I am standing here by my father, in a field of flowers my friends and fellow bees have made with hard work, only because Spyro and Cynder were able to stop the real reason for our pain."_

The youngster takes his eyes from the heavens, back to the one who has taught him everything, including forgiveness.

" _I don't blame Spyro, because he didn't know what had happened when he destroyed the Well of Souls."_ he places a hand upon his father's beating heart. _"But when faced Malefor, he had all the knowledge in the world of how outmatched he was...and yet he still fought. For you, for me, for everyone... even Mom."_

Zarex is stunned by the words that come adamantly from his son, truly seeing a man and not a boy in the bee before him. But mostly, it is the comfort he gets from hearing his son has made peace, something he has been unable to do.

Until now.

" _You really feel that way?"_

Zarif begins smiling the moment he hears this simple question, for his answer is just as easy. However, before he can reply, a terrifying squeal of pain makes both he and his father jump. They look towards the border of the garden, where the tell-tale sounds of a dozen spider traps, closing upon countless prey, denotes serious trouble is coming.

" _FLY! NOW!"_

Zarif and Zarex quickly start batting their wings, but neither make it to the sky before a cascade of sticky-silk is thrown from a charging brigade of Arachnids. It incapacitates the duo from taking to the sky, but that don't stop them from using their legs, which they begin moving as fast as they can.

The terrified father, already knowing their fate, decides to hold his ground after only a few small strides.

" _DON'T YOU DARE STOP, ZARIF!"_ he barks, as his boy slows his run, seeing his dad fall behind.

" _YOU KEEP RUNNING, DAMN IT!"_

Zarif's tears flow harder than the task of running while covered in the tacky spider web coating his frame, but he knows his father's only hope is if he can get to the alarm several rows from his current position.

He picks up his pace, hearing the painful screams from his dad, and with only a glance behind, realizes his speed is not enough. Several Arachnids are already nipping at his heals, moving with the ease of not having their feet bound together.

Suddenly the young bee comes to a dead stop, impacting a web that was spun by several others that over took his slow pace.

" _ZARIF!"_

The terrified father hears no reply from his call, but can do nothing to help as he is dragged backward, his arms and legs wrapped in a tightening bundle of silk.

" _Please...Zarif!"_ he cries, feeling several spiders begin crawling upon his lower half, encasing him in a thicker wrapping of web. Zarex is then hoisted by his feet and left dangling from the flower he and his son were just working upon, allowing the Arachnids to cocoon his entire frame.

" _Tell me you got away..."_

To his horror, the last thing his eyes see, before they are encased in silk, is his son being dragged to the adjacent flower and hoisted into the air as he is.

" _NO!"_ his yell is muffled by layers of the sticky web, now constricting around his entire body, causing great pain as the air is slowly crushed from his lungs. But this pales in comparison to the pain he feels, knowing his son will suffer the same fate.

Several sharp needle-like stingers are suddenly thrust into different areas of his body, as the Arachnids begin poisoning their first catch for easy consumption. It sends a chilling pain throughout Zarex's body, and more so, knowing his son is now receiving this same torture.

Zarif's muffled yelps seep through the thick sturdy silk and into a broken father's ears, sending him into a tizzy. He begins struggling with every fiber of his being to break free, but it does not work, though he does feel the Arachnids that are tethered to him suddenly remove their stingers.

Another series of painful yelps are heard, along with the sounds of a heavy scuffle, and Zarex begins to cry.

" _Leave him alone!"_ he begs from his webbed tomb, but nothing more is heard, making the condemned bumble bee fear the worse.

" _My son..."_

A powerful impact is felt across his entire body, as if another massive Arachnid has pounced upon him, and everything goes dark.

" _...I'm sorry."_

* * *

The entire trip north to the Grublin city, Spyro has heard only praise from the four guardians of Warfang; Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, and now, the son of the former Fire Guardian, Cole.

Sworn in by Diamond only hours earlier, the near thirty year old Fire breather was a no brainer to replace Ignitus, as his elemental powers have exceeded his fathers. Only his disability was holding him back, but now able to fly and feel like a dragon once again, Cole decided to accept the offer asked of him on more than one occasion.

Even Zip, the young Grublin who Spyro asked personally to come along and translate, has been reassuring the purple dragon of his honor and nobility, and that going to the Grublin city would be the best thing for both races.

However, of the six volunteers who now escort the Hero of Avalar to the one place in the world where he is hated, Sparx is the only one giving him an earful of doubt.

"Why are you doing this?"

Spyro smiles, hearing the same question for the tenth time, and this time gives an honest answer that his brother has not heard.

"Because I did something that caused the Grublins pain, and it is only right for them to voice their anger to the one who hurt them, Sparx."

The yellow dragonfly shakes his head in disgust, not agreeing at all with what he heard.

"But they attacked you, Spyro, even before you destroyed the Well of Souls."

Spyro grins, understanding the first moment he saw a grublin was when they approached the large volcano where Gaul had made his last stand.

"We were trespassing, brother, and started this war by attacking them on their home soil." the purple dragon lowers his head and slows his flight, remembering the uncontrolled power he unleashed that night, and how it changed the world for the worse.

"Then I destroyed their homes and released Malefor from his prison in the Realm of Convexity."

Spyro looks at Zip, who shows the same depression in his eyes.

"What I did, even though I had no control, killed thousands of innocent Grublins." the purple dragon suddenly thinks of his love, and how she has faced this hatred at home.

"And I would not be able to look my wife in the eyes, knowing the pain she has endured trying to make peace, if I just turned my back on what I did."

Spyro plucks his older brother from the sky, holding him before his saddened eyes.

"It is the right thing to do, Sparx, and I really hope you understand this."

The small dragonfly, who understands his brother's feeling perfectly, still shakes his head no.

"I just don't want to lose you."

Spyro presses the yellow dragonfly against his nose, hugging him to the point of causing pain, but Sparx doesn't bicker, holding his brother just as tight.

"I promise I will not do anything stupid, Sparx, and will run at the first sign of real trouble." he says softly to the insect who has been the best wing man anyone could ask for. Spyro holds him out before his eyes, showing the truth in his words and the yearning he has to stay alive.

"Do you really think I want to leave Cynder."

Sparx smiles, hearing the love his brother has for his wife, and how that will be the beacon to call him out of a dangerous situation. However, being himself, the little dragonfly scowls and gives a bit of sarcasm.

" _Only_ Cynder?"

Spyro also smiles, then shakes his head up and down. However, being himself as well, Spyro's eyes open wide as someone else in his life warrants him to stay alive.

"And Mom...I can't leave Mom...alone with you."

"Really!?"

Spyro suddenly flips his paw back over his shoulder, tossing his brother up in the air as if he is discarding him.

"Yeah! Who needs a tiny annoying yellow _thing_ buzzing around their head all day?"

Sparx is flabbergasted by this and quickly chases down his brother with anger in his eyes. Though as he gains upon the purple dragon, who keeps a slow pace for him to do so, Sparx recalls the many days in his youth, when they would play like this for hours.

He pulls alongside his purple thing, holding position beside Spyro's right horn, exactly where he should be.

"You do." he answers, and the Hero of Avalar nods his head.

"You're damn right I do."

The tandem now pace themselves perfectly, matching each others subtle movements as they fly. Inseparable, like the brothers they are.

"You guyzzz are crazzzy." Zip remarks with amazement, seeing the odd behavior between siblings. "My big brotherzzzz would kill me if I acted up like that."

Spyro and Sparx smile at the young insect, who is leading the group on a short cut to his city.

"How many brothers do you have, Zip?" Volteer asks, as he is only a few feet behind and to the left.

"Zzzeven big brotherzzz."

"Seven big brothers!? You poor kid..." Cyril retorts with pity in his words. "I had two big brothers and they were both as annoying as Sparx."

The yellow dragonfly shoots the Ice Guardian a glare, however, Cyril is ready for another round of sarcastic batter with his friend, and brother.

"And just like Spyro's little yellow _thing_ , they too became jealous of their younger sibling, especially as I grew stronger than them, and was eventually asked to be Ice Guardian."

"Jealous!? ME!? Of Spyro!?"

"Come on Sparx," Volteer chimes in, as he too was a part of the first group to visit the Grublin city of Truex. "You were talking about a parade in your honor the whole way to the Grublin city, and how you would not have to sit in the shadow of your brother's glory."

Sparx leaves a laughing Spyro's side, zipping directly between the guardian pair, then flying backward to keep his angered eyes on them.

"NO! What I was saying was it would have been nice to have _our_ day in the sun..." he points to both Volteer and Cyril, then towards Terrador. "...especially after how badly you guys perforemed during the war!"

Seeing a finger pointed at him, and suddenly feeling as if he needs to be part of the conversation, the Earth Guardian makes his presence known with one word.

"WHAT!?"

Spyro shakes his head, and more so as his brother continues lashing out.

"You guys got captured by Cynder, who intern was taken down by an eleven year old."

All three give him a look, especially as they hear the joking tone in his voice, which continues.

"Then you guys got your butts kicked by a Golem, which again was vanquished by the same dragon whose shadow you say I dwell in."

Spyro looks back at his brother, a wry smile on his face.

"Easy buddy, I'm not gonna take on three of my friends to save your dumb ass this time."

The purple dragon then turns to Zip, the smile still smeared upon his muzzle.

"Well maybe I'd hit Volteer, but that's about it."

The stunned look remains upon the small honey bee like creature, wondering if a treaty with this odd race will work. He has seen this type of interaction many times in Warfang, and has never really understood.

More so as the group behind him begins to laugh.

He turns to see Sparx is now flying beside the large green dragon, making jokes of a battle that did not go well in the beginning.

"I swear Terrador...that big rock hit you like he was playing stick ball in the market square."

Cyril can hardly contain his laughter, as a single though went through his mind, recalling the moment that large Golem hit the curled up Earth Guardian like a hanging fastball.

"That one's out of here, baby!"

All five dragons laugh, including Terrador, hearing the same call several of the children will bark when someone hits a ball out of the square. However, Zip still shows puzzlement to Spyro.

"Why do you do thizzz to each other?"

"It's easier to remember the hard times in life with a joke, don't you agree."

The young insect looks down at the passing ground, then back to the purple dragon.

"I don't know how to be funny."

Spyro smiles, as the way he paused and then said that straight faced was funny to him.

"You have a good delivery, kid..." Spyro looks back at his brother, who is still by Terrador's right horn.

"...just ask Sparx for a few good lines and you'll be ready to annoy your big brothers in no time."

"By the Anzzzezztorzzzz, No. I would never do that." the young Grublin replies to such a thought, never wanting to provoke any of his brothers.

"Why?" Spyro asks, a little concern in his thoughts

"Would they ever hurt you?"

"Oh, heavenzzz no, Mazzzter Zzzzpyro!" he snaps back, knowing how protective they are of him. But he has made them angry in the past, and that was enough pain to see their rage.

"But I try not to upzzzet them."

Spyro gives the boy a very wide grin.

"Sometimes you need to anger them, just to prove you love them."

The purple dragon looks back at his brother, who continues chewing the ears off the four guardians, and cuts in with a verbal assault for no reason.

"Hey tiny, try not making everyone dumber, by continuing to talk."

Sparx, not truly knowing why his brother has said this, simply answers with his own assault on his sibling.

"Try not to fly us all into an oak tree, like you did last week, you moron."

Spyro quickly looks forward, realizing he has not been watching where he has been flying, relaxing as he finds nothing in his path. Something that didn't happen while he was arguing with his brother last week.

He shoots a funny look towards Zip, especially as the four guardians begins laughing.

"Like I said, brothers find ways of getting under each others scales," Spyro cringes hearing the laughter behind him grow, knowing the part Sparx is talking about now, when he stood up after slamming into the large tree, only to smack his head on a low branch.

"But I still love him."

Zip looks down again, but finally understands what Spyro is talking about, as all the other times he has seen siblings argue, they seem to have a stronger bond afterward.

"It izzz juzzzt one more thing we will learn from your kind, Mazzzter Zzzpyro."

"Please, my young friend, just call me Spyro." he humbly begs, and Zip nods his head in acceptance.

The young insect, and the Hero of Avalar continue to lead the way, following a long path through the Northern Forest into Truex. And with little less than the trees to look at Spyro keeps the conversation going with Zip.

"I am quite impressed by how fast you have picked up on our language, and more so, how well you speak it."

The small honey bee like insect smiles with this compliment, as he has been practicing hard to articulate the words of a completely different kind of vocabulary.

"Your language izzz actually quite eazzzzzy to underzzztand...juzzzt hard for a Grublin to articulate the wordzzz correctly."

The small grublin pauses, then struggles to produce a single letter.

"S," Zip clears his throat, as this one sound is nearly impossible for him to make, but even he shows a smile after pronouncing it as close to perfect as he can. "it'zzz the hardezzzt sound to make in your alphabet. I zzztill cannot uzzze it in a zzzentanzze."

Spyro shakes his head no.

"Your enunciation is just fine..." Spyro looks back at his brother, who continues to chew the fat with four dragons, taking over the conversation with his ability to answer anything, even if he is making it up.

"In fact, you speak more _clearly_ than my brother does!"

Spyro voice is raised for all to hear, drawing five pairs of eyes to him. And after listening to Sparx jump from topic to topic for the last few minutes, all four dragons nod their heads in unison.

Even Sparx, whom takes a moment to stare at his friends, then looks upon the small bee who has a very hard lisp, is forced to agree.

"Okay...I'll give you that one, Spyro."

The purple dragon chuckles as Sparx goes right back to gabbing about nothing. And even though they just admitted how incoherent the yellow dragonfly can be, all four guardians return their attentions to him.

"I don't underzzztand."

Zip's confusion makes Spyro laugh a little more, he glides close to the bee a tenth his size, pulling him in to his chest with his left arm.

"You only say what you mean..." he whispers, then tightens his embrace. "...but most importantly, you _mean_ what you say."

The young bee's confusion remains for a second, until he pieces together what was said, and how it was said. The confident tone Spyro used, denotes truth in his words. And the softness of his voice, means caring and love.

"Azzz long azzz you are given a chanzzze to zzzpeak...I'm confident you will change the way we Grublinzzz look at you... of thizzz I am pozzzitive."

Zip pulls away from Spyro's loosened arm and returns to his side so he can show his resolve.

"And I will make damn zzzure you will get your chanzzze."

Spyro just stares at him for a moment, floored by the thought of this young Griblin that is willing to put his feelings before his entire race.

"Tree!"

Sparx's voice from above and behind snaps Spyro's momentary lapse of concentration, but not quick enough for the purple dragon to dodge the tall top of a giant spruce. He takes a face full of branches before adjusting his flight path up and to the right, then looks back at his snide grinning brother and four laughing guardians, who had climbed to avoid the tree earlier.

"You guys are jerks!" he barks, knowing they saw that tree coming for a quarter mile, but didn't warn him. And this is confirmed as the quartet of guardians laugh harder.

He looks over at Zip, who himself cannot take the grin from his face.

"You saw it too, didn't you?"

The young insect, suddenly fearing for his well being tries to give the first lie he has ever told.

"Honezzzt, I did... _not_...I did _not_ zzzee the tree."

Spyro gives Zip the evil eye, then looks back at his brother.

"Maybe you shouldn't ask Sparx for advice."

The young insect feels even more fear, knowing he has been caught in this first lie, however, as Spyro starts laughing, Zip again becomes confused.

Until the purple dragon speaks again.

"You're a good kid," his left arm reaches out once more, taking the small bee against his gold chest. "...your parents should be proud."

Zip smiles wide, as he has done so much to gain his mother's pride, including his journey to the dragon city for which she asked of him.

"I am more proud of her, Mazzter...I mean, Zzzpyro."

"LOOK!"

Sparx's voice moves Spyro's eyes forward, believing another tree is in his path, however his sharp focus for danger finds the issue before his brother can speak another word.

"Someone's attacking the Grublin city."

Spyro is gone before anyone can blink, though the heat of his departure is felt. He holds time whilst Comet-dashing down from the sky in order to gain incredible speed, flashing like a bolt of fiery lightning into the garden entrance of the Grublin city.

The moving inferno incinerates everything he comes close to, killing a dozen Arachnids without them even knowing how.

On a dime Spyro stops his momentum, slashing at another spider who was just about to inject a stinger into a bundled Grublin, dangling from a large sunflower.

He turns to his left, noticing another bundled Grublin, but this one with three spiders already attached to him. However, before he can take their lives without them knowing, his hold on Time comes to an end.

"Shit." he spits, as all three look towards him, then release their prey.

The Arachnids, who all citizens of Avalar fear, as their taste for blood has been centuries long and shows no end, leap at Spyro. With teeth bared, arms back to strike, and a steady stream of silk flowing, they hope to taste the greatest prize on Avalar.

A dragon's blood.

However, with only of small blast of flames to disintegrate the incoming silk shower, then a fast volley of paws and claws, three more spiders end up making their last leap.

The purple dragon quickly notices the numbers he faces alone, and with two other lives literally hanging in the balance, Spyro decides retreating is the smartest move.

He grasps the smaller bundle first, then eye-balls another volley of silk flying in his direction. Spyro knows he is miles from any crystals to regenerate magic, and if the Grublins decide to attack him later, it is better that he stays full power. So the purple dragon flies full speed into the other bundle, yanking it down along with the flower, leaving the area before he is impacted by the crippling webs.

Passing all four guardians on their way down, Spyro instructs them to protect the others he saw working in the garden at all costs.

But it was hardly needed for him to say.

They bark out sending the swarm of large bees scurrying, destroying any spider that becomes an immediate threat. Though the moment four dragons are seen flying above the Grubin garden, the Arachnids do an about face and head for the hills, ending the fight before it really starts.

Spyro, knowing his time his short felling little movement from the small bundle, quickly finds an area in the garden, then torches a clearing to make sure nothing or no one comes around. He places both webbed Grblins on the ground, tearing the top from the smaller, but revealing two pairs feet.

The purple dragon quickly removes to the other end, tearing it off, and getting the loudest squeal he's ever heard.

"Easy friend...I'm not gonna hurt you." Spyro replies, but it no use, as the young bumble bee continues screaming.

"Hezzzz calling for hizzzz father."

Zip lands beside Spyro, quickly translating what was said by the purple dragon, though his screaming does not subside.

Understanding his father is the other bundled insect, and fearing the worst as their was no movement coming from the larger Grublin, Spyro works on the thicker webbing with haste, but also fear.

* * *

Standing before her lifeless body, Zarex promised to take care of his love's most prized possession. And because of this oath to his wife, he gave up an oath to defend the city in the elite guard, becoming a simple worker in the garden.

He held fast to this oath, putting the child she left behind above everything in his life, ensuring he would grow up to be a big strong bee.

And that he would never be alone.

This oath now burns in his mind, as he can feel himself being carried away from his son, believing he has completely failed.

" _I'm sorry, Zola,"_ he cries, feeling another impact to his frame when the sensation of moving comes to a stop.

" _I left him alone to die."_

The Grublin can hear the faint sound of more scuffling around him and awaits the stinging pain of another injection. However, to his surprise, his son's voice screams out for him instead.

" _DADDY!"_

" _Zarif?"_

Zarex tries desperately to break free again, but the constricting web has immobilized him completely. The poor insect can't even move an antenna let alone a muscle, which includes his compressed rib cage. Near the point of suffocation, Zarex has no power in his body to budge an inch, but his heart continues to pound, hearing his boy cry for his father over and over.

" _I'm here son..."_ he tries to speak, but has no air for his voice to be heard. So feeling the last bit of oxygen escaping his lungs, Zarex forces himself to say one last thing

" _I love you."_

Suddenly the compression he feels upon his face is loosened, and a second later his eyes see blue sky. Another violent thrust is felt, but nothing that is painful to the stunned bumble bee, who watches the remaining silk covering his chest yanked free by a purple paw, allowing him to take the first real breath he has had in the last minute.

" _Zarif!"_ he calls with fear, still not understanding what has happened, as a lack of oxygen and a dose of spider venom effects his eyes.

He stares at the purple dragon that took his wife, as he unravels the web around his legs with more care, since this section of the cocoon was not life threatening.

" _I'm here dad."_

Zarif's voice takes his eyes to the young bee he raised, who is being tended by a smaller Grublin and an even smaller dragonfly. Zarex looks at Spyro again and does a double take, knowing he is still in the garden where he has worked for nearly four years.

" _Are we dead?"_ he squeals and both Zip and Sparx chuckle, as both understand his words.

" _No, sir. Spyro saved you"_ the young Grublin replies, after translating what was said to the purple dragon.

The large Bumble bee, only half Spyro's size, stands up and once again brings his eyes to the one who killed his beloved Zola. Without a word, Zarex lays into Spyro's nose with a ferocious punch, sending the purple dragon back with surprise and a flash of pain.

However, before anyone can retaliate, Zarex is around his gold chest, embracing him as if he were a brother.

" _Thank you for saving my son."_ he cries with great emotions, holding on to the one that both killed and rescued his love.

Spyro needs no translation, seeing the response from all three insects to his left, and recalling what Diamond had taught him earlier about listening to ones feelings and not their words.

Understanding that type of reaction can only come from a great loss, and feeling that kind of love for another himself, Spyro places his arm around the large bee, holding him tightly for support as his emotions begin to churn as well.

"I'm so sorry for what I did, and that it caused pain for you and your son."

Zip translates the soft spoken words, causing Zarex to stare into the purple dragon's eyes, where he sees the agony this is truly causing him.

" _I forgive you, Spyro."_ he says with little hesitation, then looks to his son, who smiles for his father, like he promised to do for his mother.

" _We both forgive you."_

* * *

 **Spyro makes a good first impression, but this is only one family. Will he get his chance to speak? And if so, do the Grublins listen?**

 **You know the answer to that...stay tuned.**

 **A few kind words, if you have the time. Just put them in that box you see to the right, and I will read them and probably reply too, cause I have time... sometimes.**


	18. Paws of Granite and A Heart of Gold

**Hey everyone, a nice big chapter, and quickly done I might add.**

 **As usual my thanks for reviews from HolyCross9, Folwood, coincidencless, and newcomer Blazingfury05. And to my guest, who wants me to put an economics and civics lesson in to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 Paws of Granite, and a Heart of Gold**

All night long he has been hiding, then running, then hiding and running some more, a titan of a dragon on his trail. Knowing full well what he did to warrant this pursuit, the young adult Earth dragon does not question why he is being chased down, but only the who.

"There you are!"

With panic and fear moving his tired muscles, the much smaller Earth dragon takes off again. Running as fast as he can, lumbering through the thick forest where he's been hiding all night, Jasper can now hear the thundering footstep of Titan closing in from behind.

Feeling the same fear a small wingless whelpling must have, when he was pinned by a much larger dragon, the young adult Earth breather begins weeping, knowing he will be suffering the same fate soon.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson about picking on someone smaller than you, Boy!" the massive dragon barks angrily, reaching out and grasping a part of Jasper's tail. The smaller drake pulls it away and picks up his pace, no longer fearing the impact of a tree, but of a rock hard paw.

"Please, Master Titan!" he cries, slamming through a large bush to avoid going around it.

"I'm sorry!"

Titan blasts through the same bush, and once again takes a swipe at the smaller Earth dragon.

"You're gonna be when I get my paws on you!" he replies, as his reach once again comes up short.

Jasper turns hard to avoid being struck, gaining a few steps on his pursuer as Titan loses traction on just three paws. He moves faster than his claws can grasp the earth, causing the smaller Earth drake to slip as he makes another sharp turn.

The brown and black chested dragon smacks into a large sycamore, but does not lose his momentum and keeps running. However, it takes only a few strides for him to realize how badly he just hurt himself, and more fear fills his heart as his body gives out. He crashes to the ground in heap, rolling several times before coming to a stop, holding his rib as they throb with pain.

In an instant, Titan is upon him, and the weeping dragon painfully pulls his crumpled wing over his face to absorb the first blow.

But it doesn't come.

The large Earth Master suddenly feels sympathy for the injured dragon, who cannot control his emotions, crying as a small child would from fear. But truly, it is because he can see how frail and weak this boy is, smaller than he should be for an adult Earth drake of eighteen years. And believing in his heart that attacking him would be no different than what he did to Scorch.

Terrified, to the point of feeling time has stopped, Jasper slowly lowers his wing to find Titan sitting before him with his arms crossed.

"Why did you do that to that poor boy?" the normally gruff dragon asks with a caring tone and Jasper turns his head away in shame.

"I don't know."

Titan comes back to life with a vengeance, lunging forward and grasping the smaller dragon with both paws. Jasper yelps with pain as the large Earth master stands him up on his feet, then gets nose to nose with him.

"That is not an answer I will accept, Boy!" his voice rumbles like thunder in his ears, and a deeper fear fills his heart, for no real answer he can give is sure to soften this dragon.

"I will ask you once again, and if I don't get a reason why, I _will_ hurt you, like you hurt Scorch."

For that instance, the terrified Earth dragon wishes he were young again, when he had someone to look after him, help him make the right decisions. But he lost all of that, because of his own selfishness and stupidity.

There is no one to save him, no one to help him, no one that cares.

Even his best friend Cobalt left him alone in the forest, especially after his uncle Stone found the pair first, understanding how he crossed the line by attacking a whelpling and being told he can have nothing more to do with him.

He looks up at Titan, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Because I have nothing."

Jasper closes his eyes, awaiting the fist that should be thrown at any moment, but again, it doesn't come.

Titan sits back down on his hind quarters, awaiting the young dragon's attention.

"Explain that?" he asks calmly, as Jasper once again takes a peek.

Realizing he has a chance to talk his way out of a very one sided fight, something he didn't give Scorch a chance to do, Jasper begins to speak of his life and how badly it has turned out by his choice.

"I made a grave mistake, five years ago, and now everything I do is compounded by the same stupidity."

He speaks of the fight he had with Jacob, that most citizens of Warfang have heard from Blazer, but not the part of how he lured a blind dragon into a secluded cave to kill him.

"I knew what I was doing was wrong, even as I hit him harder and harder..." Jasper's chin begins to quiver, recalling some of the hardest memories in his life, when Blazer stopped paying attention to him.

"...but he was taking my dad away from me."

The young dragon continues about how he was forced to leave Warfang, as his rage towards Jacob began consuming him.

"Blazer offered me a chance to stay, but I knew I would do something stupid again...So, I went west toward Emerald Peak, hoping to find a new home." Jasper becomes very quiet for a moment, as the most difficult memories of his life resurface, ones he has tried hard to forget.

"But I was captured by group of Kodiak marauders after only three days, who put me to work in their mine."

Titan shows remorse in his eyes, suddenly noticing a small mark burned into the side of Jasper's neck, where he had been branded by a brutal group of scavengers. A bear claw with a small K in the middle, signifying the brutal group of large bears who lay claim to most everything they see...including a young stray naïve dragon.

"I never saw the sun while I was their prisoner." Jasper looks towards the horizon, where the large ball of fire that warms their world, begins showing it will be rising again soon.

"I swore to the Ancestors I would be a better dragon if they would let me see the light of day one more time."

"How long where you there?"

The question is filled with emotions, and Jasper lowers his head.

"I don't know for sure, but it was well more than four years, having felt the stinging cold of winter in the mountains so many times."

Jasper takes a minute to settle, as these memories hurt him more than his bruised ribs, and his youth. He then looks to this large dragon, who he can see a bit of his foster father in, and like he used to do with Blazer, speaks his mind without a filter.

"So when I finally escaped...I thought it best to come back home."

Jasper again lowers his head with shame.

"But I saw how everything had changed for everyone...and I was still with nothing."

"You felt left out."

Jasper wipes his eyes and nods his head.

"I couldn't take the thought of what I had thrown away, knowing what I wanted was here all the time. "

The smaller dragon once again lowers his head, as his stupidity quickly put him on the wrong path.

"I began stealing things, hoping to make enough for a place just outside of Warfang, so I could still stay close to my home, but not have to see the life I was missing."

Titan raises his large paw, making Jasper flinch for a moment, but he places it gently upon the smaller dragon's shoulder.

"So why attack Scorch?"

Jasper suddenly images the little dragon he befriended, feeling even worse about himself, as his plan was to get back at Jacob and Blazer by ruining the boy. However, Scorch warmed his way into the adolescent dragon's heart in one day, and it pains him more knowing the things he did to the boy.

He once again looks at the large Earth mover and replies with the same thing he said when asked by Blazer, why he attacked Jacob.

"Because I hated him."

Titan's grasp gets a bit stronger, drawing a broken dragon's eyes to the one before him, knowing he wants a reason for this answer. And again he fears he will be struck, for his answer is weak in his mind.

"He has what I want..." Jasper trails off in a whisper, his eyes focused somewhere else as he speaks. He quickly snaps out of trance as Titan squeezes his shoulder again.

"I saw him playing with his friends...his _real_ friends, and I got scared, realizing he would no longer seek me out." Jasper's eyes suddenly refocus on Titan. "I didn't care about the ring, I was afraid I had lost the only true friend I had."

A single snort is released from Titan's nose.

"So you thought beating the boy senseless was a good way to keep his loyalty."

Jasper is crushed by Titan's sarcastic response, understanding any friendship he had with the little red dragon is over, as it was with Jacob five years earlier.

"Why did I do that?" he asks, dumbfounded in his own actions, just as he did the moment he left a battered blind dragon in tremendous pain.

Titan takes a deep breath while staring at the young adult before him, seeing the child he still is inside.

"Do you wish to continue on this path you've chosen?"

With no hesitation, the young dragon shakes his head slowly left and right.

"And do you understand that mistakes will happen... and only by fixing them will you be able to continue on the right path?"

His words are so much like his foster father's, that Jasper suddenly feels a calming sensation throughout his body. He is being lectured, something he once hated, but now is intent to listen to every single word.

"Yes sir."

Titan takes another deep breath and tightens his grip upon the young dragon's shoulder a little more.

"Then the first thing you will need to do, is apologize to that boy, understood."

Again Jasper's head is up and down fast.

Titan looks east, seeing the sun that has begun rising through the thicket, then gives a heavier sigh.

"Damn... You made me chase you all night, and for no good reason. Right now I need to get to the quarry, so we must do this after I receive the daily quota from Master Mason." he turns back to the boy, who also looks exhausted.

"Where are you staying, Jasper? I will come back in a few hours to get you after I'm finished opening the quarry."

Jasper looks around, seeing the same type of place he has slept for the past few weeks, since arriving with the large herd of refugee dragons that Diamond escorted back home.

"I guess here is as good a place as any."

Titan balks, quickly understanding the young dragon is homeless as well.

"Do you have any possessions that are yours?"

The smaller dragon just shakes his head no, but the look in his eyes show more than the pain of having nothing.

"Wow, I didn't mean it like that, Jasper." the large drake offers with embarrassment, realizing the insult in his question. The Earth Master, having a great respect for those who tell the truth, suddenly feels at odds with himself. Jasper has poured his soul out before him, and yet all he did was speak of his short comings.

"Please forgive my horrible use of words. Do you have any thing that you would need to bring with you?"

Jasper smiles inside, feeling the pain of being called a thief lifted by a simple gesture, and suddenly understanding the meaning of an apology.

"Think nothing of it, Master Titan." he replies then answers his question with a simple "No."

Another wonderful sensation overcomes him, seeing relief in Titan's eyes, and truly hoping one day to get this same reaction when he encounters Scorch.

"Well then, if you have nowhere to rest, why don't you come with me to my family's quarry..." Titan thinks of his office, where several cushions have been placed for the boss to steal a few Zs. "...there's a spot where you can get some sleep, and then later today we will go to the orphanage together."

The Earth dragon is floored, as no one has been so kind or generous to him in the past five years. Even the thought of facing his former foster father, foster brother, and the whelpling he attacked, cannot break his spirit.

"Thank you, Master Titan! Oh, thank you..." Titan is embraced by the smaller dragon his similar color, grasping him as tight as he can, as if he needed to hold him.

"Thank you."

"Easy, young dragon," The large drake rests his paw upon Jasper's back, patting him softly, drawing the tension from a tormented soul. He allows him to remain attached for a minute, as Titan can tell the youth has simply been looking for someone, anyone, to help him. But also cause the large dragon is taking something from this embrace, something he has been missing for a year himself.

"I've got you, son."

* * *

It had been about fifteen minutes since Spyro left with the four guardians, and already Cynder has worn out a path in their sleeping chamber's rug, pacing back and forth from the window to their bedded area.

"Why couldn't I just go with him." she grumbles aimlessly, knowing full well her wing and jaw have yet to heal completely, and would hinder her ability to make the long flight to Truex. She looks out the window again, where the faintest speck on the horizon continues moving away, till finally only the wispy clouds in the orange sky at dawn remain.

Though from behind comes a voice of reason.

"If you want to know the truth, my dear," Flash's soft words turn Cynder from the window, where she comes face to face with the patriarch of her husband's, and now her, family.

"You are here because of Sparx..." he begins with a slight grin, and quickly continues as the black dragoness starts showing anger in her former concerned gaze. "...but also my wife, and myself, and all of Warfang,"

The blue dragonfly glides above her nose, looking deep into the green eyes he loves as much as the purple ones he gets to peer into on a daily basis.

"But mostly, you are here because of _you_."

Cynder's eyes change, but with his experience seeing into a dragon's soul, the fairly muscular dragonfly simply answers her confused look.

"How can he protect himself from harm, if only your safety is his concern."

"It is... piece of mind, my daughter," Cynder's other patriarch announces as he walks into the room, and with a mouth full of truffle.

Having named Cole as the new Fire Guardian twenty minutes earlier in a small ceremony, the spirited white Elder of Warfang has been enjoying a spread laid out in Spyro's home for the quick after party. However, since he is a bit of a procrastinator, Diamond has helped himself to the buffet several times after everyone left.

The blind dragon now labors up to his daughter's gray aura, a grand smile upon his face to easy her feelings. Though he turns his eyes to the shining spirit of a proud father now hovering beside the black dragoness' right horn.

"And the reason Cynder is here is more for the protection of the Grublin race, my good friend,"

Diamond looks out the window Cynder has been peering through, still seeing the powerful aura of Spyro from over the horizon.

"If they were to hurt his beloved, even if by accident, the ancestors themselves would not be able to cap Spyro's Fury. And a war would begin and end in one instance."

Cynder lowers her head, understanding these reasons, as Spyro said them himself. However, she still remains bitter, and her aura stays gray.

Until.

"Good! Cynder's here." Tempest's voice calls from above, a certain joy as she tells her blind compatriot the moment her eyes spot the black dragoness by the window.

Already having a good grasp of how to lead Jacob, The navy blue and silver white chested Wind dragoness guides him down to the balcony that hangs from Spyro's and Cynder's room. The Shadow dragoness, whose aura has begun brightening already, runs to the large double door entrance to the terrace, opening it quickly to meet her friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asks with a hug for Jacob and a smile for Tempest. Though the very physical blue dragoness quickly takes a hug for herself.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go foraging with us today?" Tempest replies, then looks towards Diamond and Flash, already knowing why they are there. She returns her eyes to Cynder, seeing the stress marks that have taken hold.

"I think it will help get your mind off... things."

The black dragoness looks toward the horizon again, and quickly Diamond watches her aura start turning gray once more. However, unlike every other time he has seen his daughter become depressed, Cynder's aura retains a spark of life in the center. And it expands as she returns her eyes to Tempest and Jacob.

Her friends.

"I know you're not feeling a hundred percent..." the blind dragon offers with a grin, tapping his strong coworker with his tail.

"So, maybe Tempest can carry you."

They both look at him funny, making Jacob smile wider.

"Cause that would be _hot_."

They both smack him across the face.

"What!?" he gripes with laughter in his voice. "I'm fourteen...that age where my thoughts can come straight from the gutter... And I work with two beautiful ladies..."

"Forget it!" both fire back.

Jacob, knowing who and where everyone is in the room, looks to the other males and smiles.

"A boy can dare to dream... Right?"

"Not with my daughter, he can't." Diamond replies quickly, and Jacob's aura turns gray, completely forgetting who he was talking to.

A look of stunned shock fills the boy's face, understanding how his mouth just got him into trouble again, and humbly he backs out onto the terrace.

"I'll just be waiting on the balcony, ahh... hoping it collapses."

Everyone laughs as the blind dragon stumbles out backward, cursing to himself for saying something so childish in front of the Great Elder. But after a few seconds, Tempest refocuses on the task she came here for.

"What do you say, Cindy, can you make a trip to the Forbidden Forest and back?"

The black dragoness opens the red wing she has been favoring, wincing with some discomfort as it expands for the first time in a day, though a quick paw from her father softens the pain. Cynder kindly gestures for him to stop, then unfurls her wing completely. She bats her bruised appendage several times to gain experience on the pain level, then turns to Tempest with a confident look.

"I can make it."

Tempest smiles wide, excited in the idea of having her new friend along for a long day of scratching trees and conversations.

"Then get your bag and lets go!"

Tempest cannot contain her excitement and neither can Cynder. With a bounce in her step, the black dragoness runs once last lap across the carpet, grasping her satchel from a small hook by her sleeping cushions, then heads for the door.

"Bye dad!" she says to her father, before looking upon her other father, who now hovers by Diamond's right horn.

"Bye dad."

Both fathers can see the glow of joy within, as Cynder exits. Diamond with his exceptional sight, and Flash, just by the luster of her scales.

They look upon each other and smile, as their concerns are now reduced to just one of their children, who is now making his journey to the Grublin city. However, knowing Spyro will take care of himself, the pair of fathers simply go about business as usual.

"Want to get something to eat?" Diamond asks nonchalantly, and with the same calm emotion in his voice, Flash nods his head up and down and answers.

"Sure."

* * *

The sun had climbed high in the azure blue sky, just as a bell was rung to signify the end of lunch. Of course, with the Manweresmalls clearing the dust from the morning shift, again it was a half an hour late.

No one complained today, as Titan took only a few thousands tons of intricate stone for his quota, allowing himself, and his tired employees, an easier day to fulfill Master Mason's needs. In fact, the small engineer has taken time from his busy schedule to see the craftsmanship of these important pieces of marble he ordered.

"Very nice." the tiny mole remarks, placing his hand upon the polished slabs that will be used to make the newest building in Warfang.

The Embassy of One.

A structure that will house diplomats from all races, and now considered a more worthy project in the blind eyes of the Manweresmall engineer, than the palace itself.

"You do wonderful work, Clayton..." he continues praising the large gray dragon, dwarfing him to his left, as his experienced hand feels no blemishes in the marble slab. "...it must have taken hours to polish these stones to a mirror shine."

Several of the smaller dragons nod their heads, as they had the tedious task of sanding the roughness out of rock hard marble. However, before they can show this displeasure, hearing the credit of their hard work given to Clayton.

"Yes, Master Mason..." he replies humbly, then looks to the young drakes who made him look good before someone he has revered his entire life. "...I have a good staff of hard workers, who made me proud today."

The youngster are stunned and smile like children, quickly putting the sarcasm back in their boss.

"However, they are normally a bunch of helpless _greenhorns_ , who couldn't find their way out of a canvass bag without a compass."

All four first year workers give their boss a lewd gesture, then return to their sanding duties.

It makes him laugh, hearing the banter now between the four, however, he knows they are proud of what he said and how he felt. In fact, he himself is proud, as his young crew begin making another stone perfect.

"So where is Titan?" Mason asks, as his sense of smell has not picked up on the owner of the quarry. "I wanted to see if he can handle one thousand four hundred and twenty two of these perfect stones in a week."

The four young drakes yelp and look at their boss with fear, feeling numbness in their arms after only thirty five slabs.

"I think he is in his office, Master Mason." Clayton replies with a bit of nervousness in his voice as well, realizing how difficult a task that would be, and knowing Titan would never refuse as he has the same respect for the great engineer too.

"Ahh, the ole boy is sleeping again, while everyone else does the work."

The small Manweresmall's tone makes Clayton grin, even though his mind is racing about the next week.

"Shall we go wake the boss and give him the good news." Mason continues, already heading for the long hallway that leads to the back of the quarry.

"Yeah...good news."

The small mole like creature can hear Clayton's nerves and smells the sweat that begins to form on his brow.

"Easy, my big friend...I am not expecting miracles. I know that number is impossible to hit, especially with that kind of craftsmanship." he says after a few moments, knowing himself how much respect the large dragon has for him.

"If you guys can make even five hundred of those _perfect_ stones... in a week, I would be amazed."

With an easier stride, Clayton continues guiding his personal hero towards the back of the quarry, where sound can no longer be heard from the working area. He knows it will still be tough to hit that number in five work days, but it is a manageable task.

"We will do our very best, Master Mason."

The small engineer, who has helped keep the city standing through a war for the last thirty years, smiles within.

"As you always do, Clayton... As you always do."

They finally reach the closed door to Titan's office and Clayton puts out his paw to give a soft knock. Nothing happens, which surprises him, knowing the boss is a very light sleeper, hence his office is so far from the action.

The gray dragon bangs a bit harder, and again nothing happens for a moment. Then shockingly Titan's voice is heard from behind.

"Stop knocking, damnit!" he barks, running as fast as he can down the hall from the quarry. "Don't wake him up!"

Clayton becomes confused, giving his boss a flabbergasted stare as he joins the group outside his office.

"What are you doing out here?" the gray dragon asks, then looks at the closed office door, believing a coworker is taking advantage of some rest while everyone else is busy.

"And who the hell is in there?"

Titan, with concern the ruckus outside has woken Jasper, quickly but quietly opens his office door. And without having to look, he can tell his guest is still out cold, by the sounds of his soft snore from the back of the room.

"Come inside for a minute..." he whispers, then gives a stern look to both. "...but do not make a sound."

Titan grasps a small flint rock, stashed by the door, and scrapes it against another jagged stone to produce a spark. It lands in the torch placed under the striking rock, as none of the light from Ampere's sun makes it down the long hallway. The room illuminates slowly, as the flame begins gaining strength within the oil-filled torch, highlighting the brown and black dragon sprawled out on a pile of cushions.

Clayton stares at Jasper, then his boss, then Jasper again.

"I thought he would be a bit more bruised..." he whispers, knowing this is the dragon his friend went hunting for yesterday, and yet he is perfectly fine.

"...and lot more bloody."

Titan doesn't answer for a moment, watching the young dragon breath calmly for the first time, finally getting the rest he has longed for. He slowly turns to his best friend, showing the compassion he has for someone in need.

"That boy has bleed enough."

Clayton shows a little confusion, but does not dispute what was said. And more so as Titan points out the mark on Jasper's neck.

The large gray dragon understands immediately, raising his paw to the same branding that was burned into his scales more than a decade ago.

"Fucking Kodiak scum."

Master Mason, figuring out quickly what he is not seeing, and understanding fully, turns to his large gray friend.

"Not all of them are like that, Clayton. You know that" he says, as the thought of a unified world is all he cares about now, and the project he is working upon proves this.

"There are many Kodiaks in Warfang who would proudly hunt down the marauders that are making a mockery of their heritage."

The Manweresmall engineer knows every civilization has a few bad apples, as he refers to a group of dragons who once shamed the noble Draconian race.

"Lets not forget how the Shadow Clan held Avalar in fear for years."

"That was decades ago!" Clayton barks, drawing a smile from the master mason.

"And yet you still feel shame from it..." he replies sarcastically, and quietly, then points at the movement he can feel from ten feet away. "...enough to raise your voice after Titan told you to be quiet only thirty seconds ago."

The large gray dragon looks towards Jasper, who is now staring at them with fear in his eyes. He then turns to Titan, who is also staring at him, but with anger in his gaze.

"Good job, Stupid."

Titan walks over to his guest, relaxing his nerves with a rub to the top of his head, and a satchel of food for his empty stomach.

"Sorry, Jasper..." he looks towards his best friend, a smile on his face. "...but you know how stubborn and thick headed an Earth dragon can be."

Even though he can see an embarrassed look on Clayon's face, and a wide grin on Warfang's head engineer, Jasper remains nervous. He does not want to lose the best thing he has had in years, seeing more food than he's eaten all week, and having slept like a whelpling for hours.

"It's fine, Sir."

Titan quickly hears the timid dragon he first confronted in the forest has returned, and corrects him with a gentle tap from his tail.

"You have no enemies here, Jasper, please calm down."

The younger brown dragon looks up to the only one helping him, his eyes trying to hold back his nervous tears.

"I'll try, Master Titan."

Again a tap is given, but this one a bit harder.

"And I'm not your master, I'm your friend. Now shut up and eat something while us grown ups talk business, Okay."

A half smile finds its way to Jasper's muzzle, realizing he has a friend, but still his chin quivers with nervousness.

 _Don't screw this up._ He says to himself, then fills his mouth several times with the spoils Warfang's vast markets had to offer, as Titan, Clayton and Mason begin discussing a difficult quota.

After having only small berries and grubs for the past week, Jasper savors the foods he's never had in his life. His foraging and hunting skills are poor at best, and he knows it, scoring the occasional rabbit or chipmunk once in a blue moon.

But a deer was never on his menu.

Even Blazer couldn't afford venison for all his children, and now he has pounds of it before him, along with mushrooms he had never tried, thinking they were poisonous. But he finds out quickly how poisonous they are, as the taste his mouth feels spreads joy throughout his body.

Seeing the many items that Titan has purchased with his own funds, and allowing him to sleep in a spot where he is not bitten by insects and other crawling things, Jasper now fears he may lose it all if he deos the wrong thing.

"Hey, Boy!" Clayton suddenly barks towards him, making Jasper swallow what was in his mouth without being chewed.

"Yee...eesss... Sir..."

His voice is funny, as several whole mushrooms and a hunk of venison get lodged in his throat.

Clayton laughs as the young dragon chokes down his late breakfast then stands at attention.

"Can you lift more than your voice says you can?"

Jasper swallows again making sure his throat is clear, then takes a deep breath to bring his real voice.

"Yes Sir, I can..." he replies with a more confident tone, then before he can stop his arrogant stupidity. "...and I can cut stone too."

 _Oh shit...why did you say that, you idiot_

Clayton's left brow raises, as his right brow lowers.

"Oh really!?" he returns a bit arrogantly himself, and Jasper cowers.

Titan looks back at a younger version of himself, surprised after hearing what was said, suddenly seeing a confident gaze from this normally skittish dragon. However, that goes away as Clayton begins approaching him.

"You think I should just let you start working at a full share, when others who I know will cut a _Muckar_ like you under the ground!"

Jasper stops cowering the minute he hears a insult from his days in hell, quickly spotting the Crowned-K on Clayton's neck.

"Don't you eyeball me, you worthless flying lizard!"

The young dragon suddenly hears the voice of someone he hates, someone this Earth breather must have encountered as well.

"Krax..."

Clayton places a paw on his shoulder, hearing the pain he knows all about from this one vicious whip wielding Kodiak taskmaster.

"So... you knew that son of a bitch too." the gray dragon says with the same pain, but quickly snaps back from his past, knowing it is far behind him now.

"Listen, I will need someone who can cut stone, eventually, Jasper." Clayton returns with a more commanding and confident tone, as he is in charge of the crew, and knowing this Muckar will have experience in grinding an entire day, and not just stone.

"But for now, I just need another pair of skilled paws. One's I know won't stop when they get tired."

Jasper begins looking towards Titan, however, Clayton's paw quickly redirects his eyes back to him.

"I was talking to you, Boy! _You_ answer me, not him!"

Fear finds his eyes again, but for only a moment. He can see a different stare coming from the large gray dragon, one that begs him to stand up and speak for himself.

Jasper gathers his nerves, hoping his voice will cooperate as he answers with a more stern tone.

"Yes Master."

A half smile fills his face, hearing the boy agree to help in the large task Titan just accepted, knowing they will now easily hit the five hundred mark that Mason spoke of earlier. However, he quickly returns his sour puss and pops the young dragon with his tail.

"I am not you master either."

"Sorry Clayton."

The large dragon strikes him again, much harder.

"And I'm not your friend... I'm your _boss,_ So don't you ever speak to me like that again, _Greenhorn_!"

Jasper tenses up, again placing the half smile on Clayton's muzzle.

"Don't make this kid quit on his first day too, you Idiot."

The large dragon gives a good chuckle, as he has made several greenhorns leave in the first few hours of working. His sarcastic humor not appreciated by most.

But he knows, from his own experience, that will not be the case with Jasper.

"Are you kidding, Titan? This boy knows a good thing when he sees it. And will take more shit than I can dish out, I'm sure." he replies, seeing how Jasper was eating like he hasn't in weeks, and also how he is trying to hold everyone's respect above his own.

It is how he was, after fleeing his previous life filled with the burden of slavery.

"In fact, I think two gold pieces a day, plus one silver, shared by the rest of the greenhorns for every slap polished, is also a very fine motivator."

Jasper's eyes open wide, knowing a good quarry can produce high numbers, and his experience in working hard labor can finally give him what he wants.

"Yes sir..." he replies enthusiastically, his voice cracking with several different emotions, however, Titan cuts him off with a very strong.

"Ahem!".

Both Clayton and Jasper turn their attentions to the boss' boss.

"I'm raising the greenhorn's share to four gold and two silver per stone, Clayton."

"What!?" the large foreman retorts, but Titan continues without answer, adding more fuel to his anger.

"And I will be taking that cut from the full share master's, since the youngsters will be doing most of the hard work these next few weeks."

"But..."

"But nothing, old friend," Titan returns, as his foreman squawks about this sudden cut in his pay. "You and your cutting crew will be doing practiaclly nothing for most of the day, and still making out like bandits, so shut it!"

Clayton returns his eyes to Jasper, looking at the brown dragon with a bit of surprise.

"What the hell did you say to him, Kid?" he asks with a sarcastic tone, wondering how his rock hard boss has become so brittle. He turns and walks towards the door, giving his friend and an employer a strong glare, and seeing a look in his eyes that was there a few months earlier.

When he had thoughts of adopting a young whelpling without wings.

"Is this a new project for our future Earth Guardian?"

The larger dragon gives his friend a stronger stare, knowing exactly what he is referring to, as Clayton called his desire to adopt Scorch the same thing.

"He is not a project, Clayton..." In his peripherals, Titan watches Jasper eyeball the food to his right, but remains at attention, as if a general walked in and he was a lowly private.

"but he does need help. And it is my duty to give it to him."

"You're getting soft in your old age."

Titan laughs, then jabs back at his much elder friend.

"Then you must be as fluid as a Water dragon, you old bastard."

Clayton laughs, then exits, though his voice can be heard echoing back down the hallway.

"Lunch has been over for ten minutes Greenhorn, so finish up already...I want to see your ass out there sanding stone in five minutes, understood!"

Titan looks at his new employee, who is stunned beyond belief, standing like a statue.

"Well, you better hurry up and eat, Jasper...or Clayton is gonna ride your ass all day." the large dragon looks down at his small Manweresmall friend, and thinks the same thing as it is said by Mason.

"He'll probably do that anyway, Titan."

The blind Manweresmall can hear and feel the young dragon tense up, so he smiles and shows his appreciation in what the old gray dragon does for most of his greenhorns.

"But he also takes care of his young crew better than most foremen, and will show you things that turn any hard working Earth dragon into a master."

With just the thought of learning more about his powers, Jasper becomes reanimated, breaking the fear he has of failing again. He looks down at the remainder of what Titan had brought him, placing it back in the satchel and walking over to his new friend.

He has lost his appetite for food, and found a new appetite for life.

"I'm finished, boss...I want to get to work."

Another new look is given to the large Earth dragon, one of pride, and it suits the youngster well. Titan takes the half filled satchel from the boy, and places a strong paw upon his shoulder.

"Do not fear the past in this quarry, my friend, for many dragons here have had their hardships. Instead, embrace what you have done, for it is now part of who you are, and will help guide you down the right path."

Mason smiles as Titan leans in closer, seeing a devotion to his kind like a Guardian.

"And if you feel you are straying...come to me, and I will help you."

The young dragon embraces him, but this time Titan is not surprised, as he was hoping for another strong hug.

"I will not disappoint you."

The large Earth dragon takes the love he can feel from Jasper, filling a hole left in his own heart for the past year, when his boy tragically died of pneumonia.

"I know you won't...son."

Jasper, hearing that word again, begins to weep, as Blazer was the last to call him this. He has missed the feeling of a father figure, but quickly pulls it together. He cannot believe how his life just made a complete U-turn, suddenly feeling at home again, and will not let anything stop it.

He finally releases the larger dragon and turns to the small mason Manweresmall with respect.

"I was an honor to meet you, Master Mason."

The small mole like creature, hearing nothing but pure emotions from the boy this whole time, simply returns the gesture.

"The honor was mine, Jasper. You are a good kid, and don't forget that."

The blind Manweresmall smiles as the boy leaves the room on an even higher cloud, then looks up at his biggest friend.

"And you sir have a heart of gold."

Stunned to feel like a real dragon again, the once broken soul glides down the long hallway where his future awaits. All he has to do is take it, and for once in his life, he knows he has the skills to do this. Even his selfishness and stubbornness can only aid in his progression, knowing he will push himself to be the best. And with the same selfish, stubborn Earth dragons around him, this attitude will only get the respect he desires from his peers.

Nothing can stop him, as the sounds of rock being sheared perfectly from the walls, rings like music in his ears, as his only joy in the Kodiak mines was his work, and how well he performed. It was what kept him going, using his paws to feel the softness of the earth, allowing him to sculpt the rock from around a gem and remove it without damage.

And sometimes, not even a scratch.

He also knew it was what kept him there, as the Kodiaks saw this skill too, and used him as they pleased.

His misfortunes return in a stream of consciousness, showing how they all spawned from one single moment.

 _Not this time!_ he screams within himself, understanding it is his time shine. And as Jacob and Blazer return to his mind, thinking of how he destroyed it all, and how he is going to make good in their eyes. The brown dragon feels as if he is ready for anything.

 _I will make it..._

His paws suddenly grind to a halt upon entering the large quarry, as his eyes lock upon one of the dragons he was just thinking about, and once again fear fills his heart.

The entire quarry of workers surround Jacob, who with Cynder, was escorting their friend to her second job.

"These blueberries are delicious, Cynder! Thank you." several Earth dragons mumble with full mouths, taking pawfulls from the black draogness' satchel, as she found something to do while Jacob dug up truffles.

They also thank Jacob, who supplies each worker with a single mushroom, and of course, the biggest ones he can find.

However, the largest praise goes to Tempest, who has not only come to clean the quarry proper, but has brought with her a pair of dragons baring food.

"You are the best cleaning service ever..." Clayton remarks, stuffing his mouth with more blueberries, then handing the blue dragoness a single coin. "...best gold piece I've ever spent."

The banter continues with Jasper standing nervously by the cave to Titan's office, wondering if he should just turn around and wait the few minutes he has left for his late lunch, hoping the blind dragon will leave.

However, before he can move a muscle, his scent is caught by a powerful nose.

"Why is Jasper here!?"

* * *

 **Oh boy, round 3. Will there be a fight, or will their be forgiveness? Plus, we still need to know what Spyro is doing. So stay tuned, more action is coming...trust me.**


	19. Not what was Expected

**Wow, less than a week to spit this one out, and I have already begun chapter 20. Which will be intense.**

 **My thanks to HolyCross9 and Folwood for your fast reviews...I know this chapter came quick, and there will be more from my usual fans, so now they can leave 2...lol.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 Not what was Expected**

It took all of forty five seconds for Praxus to amass an army of one hundred battle ready Grublins, the moment the alarm in the garden had sounded. As fast as the central winds of a hurricane, the swarm buzzed over the now empty streets of Truex, as the citizens have learned to batten down in times of invasion.

It brought both joy and pain, seeing his fellow Grublins take to their stations in time of crisis with precision, as the children and the elderly took cover in their homes. And the able bodied, both male and female, stood guard to protect their own. The ramparts and battlements, all armed and ready for a breach of their walls, making sure the Arachnids will face trouble all the way to their Queen.

But the sadness came from knowing they are fast to do this because of the increasing attacks from their spider adversaries, which have become even more steady and vicious. Their numbers just seem to rise, no matter how many times they repel the hoard, and he knows that soon his army will not be able to hold them back.

So it was a complete shock to the general, as they approached the gate to the vast gardens, when the alarm just stopped.

He could tell there was a battle, as smoke rises from the far side of the northern garden.

 _How can there be an all clear._ He thought to himself, knowing this alarm could only be halted by a Grublin.

 _This had better not be a false alarm._ Was his next thought, bringing anger to the adrenaline pumping heart of this battle hardened general, until his eyes befall a quintet of visitors.

And his anger grew.

 _Spyro_

The large mantis quickly brought his entire platoon down, surrounding the five dragons, who remained in a non hostile posture, even as the large insect army drew their sharp weapons.

Praxus quickly surveys the situation, seeing the carnage of nearly a hundred dead Arachnids, but most importantly, the workers who now step forward.

" _They saved us, General Praxus..."_ the foreman, Zazz, comments first stepping before an irate bumble bee, still clutching his son tightly. The larger collector walks into the circle of guards surrounding the dragons, voicing his defense and amazement. _"...it was like nothing I've ever seen before."_

He looks back at Spyro, then the four guardians who swooped in at the last moment, before turning his eyes to his coworkers, who they rescued from certain death.

" _We are_ all _alive because of these dragons...and as much as it pains me to say, Spyro as well."_

The large mantis draws a deep breath, never believing he would give this order whilst in this position, having his greatest foe before him in a near helpless situation.

" _Lower your arms."_

A few grumbles of disagreement are heard from the swarm, but all lower their weapons as instructed, as they would never disobey General Praxus.

The very muscular mantis steps forward, towards the one who he has planned vengeance upon for nearly four years, and reaches out his hand.

"Thank you for zzzaving these Grublinzzz..." is quickly translated by Zip, putting a smile on the purple dragon's face, and drawing a look of surprise from the general, who knows the boy. However, both Spyro and Zip are stunned as his next words are spoken.

" _But I am taking you into custody."_

With his other hand, Praxus draws a set of shackles and places one around Spyro's wrist. He looks at Zip, who is stunned to much to speak, so his brother translates.

"He's arresting you Spyro."

The purple dragon looks at the general, showing his confusion, as he was asked to come by their queen.

"I don't understand." Terrador barks, drawing the suspicions of the entire army surrounding them, and with fear they raise their weapons again.

"Easy." Cyril remarks with a certain amount of fear in his own voice, knowing they are not to do anything aggressive unless Spyro gives the order, and is now staring at a hundred angry insects with swords.

Even Volteer is scared silent.

The large Grublin, barley half Spyro's size had dreamed of this day, being able to shackle the purple dragon that killed his daughter, but never did he imagine it would be this easy.

Spyro sits back on his hind quarters, and without a fight, offers his other paw.

Praxus quickly uses another of the four shackles to bind his other front paw. Without struggle, Spyro stands, allowing the mantis like creature access to his hind paws, and like his fronts, they are shackled in chains.

However, shocking his army, and even himself, the general does not tighten the chains to restrict his movements. He allows the purple dragon full range of his arms and legs, but he does draw another item from his side, and this time Cole is the one to step forward.

"You are not putting that muzzle on him, you son of a bitch!"

The group surrounding the dragons step forward aggressively, drawing a shriek from their general.

" _STAND DOWN!"_

Praxus looks at the purple dragon, who cannot help the tears that form in his eyes, as he does not offer his nose for this terrifying device.

He looks at the leather muzzle, which he knows will restrict a dragon from using his magic, but also bring them to the point of suffocation, as limited air will pass through the small nostril holes. And it will only get harder as they would be walking him back to the central hive, more than a mile away.

The general then looks at his fellow Grublins, who have put their faith and their lives in his hands, realizing the trust he may lose if he concedes. The mantis like creature removes his sword from the sheath, and slices an inch from the front, making a wide enough gap for him to breath proper.

He then looks a zip, using a soft tone that Spyro understands without translation.

"He muzzzt inzzzure his queenzzzzzafty." Zip says tentatively, looking at Sparx instead of Spyro.

The little dragonfly is stunned as his brother agrees to be muzzled, offering his nose to the mantis half his size, knowing he could pummel everyone here with the shackles still on. However, this is not what surprises him, and being himself, Sparx quickly opens his mouth.

"That's not what he said, Zip..." he barks, making Spyro pull his snout back again, waiting for his brother to translate for real.

"He said to protect your mother."

Spyro shows complete shock, looking at the boy in a whole new way. But not the way Zip thinks.

"I wazzz not trying to zzzzpy on you, Mazzzter Zzzpyro..." he cries, suddenly thinking he has lost a friend, one his mother would never agree to him having. "...I wazzz told to learn about you. Honezzzt."

"I know, buddy, don't cry..." Spyro replies softly, and having learned his adversaries language, Praxus listens to the purple dragon speak from his heart, something he has yet to do since standing here. "...you've been a great ambassador for your race, and you make sure to tell your mom that, okay."

Praxus can see the boy he's known since birth become emotional for the dragon everyone hates, including his mother, and even he too feels a certain pit form in his stomach. He again assesses the moment, looking upon the muzzle in his hands, then holding before Spyro.

"I'm... zzzorrrry."

He looks to Sparx now, who he knows will translate exactly what he says, or at least his representation of it.

"He says it for your protection, bro, or some crap like that..." the yellow dragonfly argues, believing this is a horrible reason to muzzle his younger brother.

"This guy thinks his people will be less likely to attack you on the way to their queen, if you appear to be completely incapacitated." he looks dead into his brother's eyes, adding his reason for this added security.

"Which is when they will attack you."

Sparx turns to the large general, zips right up to his face, and gives his own thoughts of this proposal.

Not understanding a word, but seeing the anger in the mantis' eyes, Spyro knows to step in and save his brother's life again.

"Settle down Sparx, I'm gonna wear the muzzle."

The yellow dragonfly changes to a bright red. He turns from the one that made him mad, to the one who has made him really mad.

"You would not leave yourself helpless, you said! Damn it, Spyro!" his yell is full of emotions, but it is halted by a more controlled voice, one that speaks with conviction.

" _I will ensure his safety."_

Praxus stares at the little dragonfly, who again turns and approaches.

" _You want him dead too, don't you?"_

The question is blunt, and a small grin crosses Praxus' face.

" _Yes I do."_ he answers even more bluntly, but then he stares into Sparx's eyes, showing a resolve he finds only in his brother's gaze.

" _But I have promised my_ queen _that he will not be harmed, and therefor..."_ Praxus moves his head directly before the hovering dragonfly. _"...he will not be harmed."_

Sparx looks back at his brother, who shows a smile for his courage, but sadly he can only think of it as the last time he will get a chance to see him smile.

" _Do you really have to put that on my little brother?"_

The yellow dragonfly is broken, seeing the same moment playing out now as it did when they were younger, when a group of bullying kids thought it funny to muzzle the large purple dragonfly.

And again, like that day years ago, the much stronger Spyro remained docile, allowing it to happen.

Praxus can see the genuine tears falling from Sparx's eyes, and with a sudden heavy heart, nods his head up and down.

" _I'm sorry. I have to, my friend, "_ he says, almost ashamed of what he must do, looking at the yellow dragon with a new respect, as he is fighting for his family.

" _But I will make sure it is not too tight, so he can breath without any issues."_

It astonishes himself, hearing how he is giving in to the requests of his worst enemy. At odds within, wanting only to kill the purple dragon that murdered his daughter, Praxus finds himself using a gentle hand as he applies the muzzle on Spyro's snout. Even going so far as to rub and pat the side of his trembling neck upon finishing the task.

He cannot believe the evil beast before him remains humbled, even as he is humiliated.

His shaking is not caused by fear of dying, or nervousness from the army surrounding him, cause he would be able to smell that. Instead Praxus understand it is anxiety, knowing this purple dragon will soon face the ones he has hurt, and oddly, seems willing to make that journey.

" _Return to the palace and make preparations for our arrival!"_ the general orders, and quickly a good portion of the surrounding army take flight, leaving twenty soldiers he designated earlier to stay behind and escort their prisoner.

Praxus taps Sparx with an antenna, getting his attention from his bound brother, so he may offer a translation to the four dragons that came with their friend.

" _The rest of you may follow along at your discretion."_ he says to the guardians, as well as the group of workers Spyro and his friends just rescued, who now seem willing to stand up for this dragon too.

" _He may need some help along this path he's chosen."_

* * *

The whole day was nothing but joy to the blind dragon, who simply listened to the conversations between former foes, while digging for his small treasures. Their voices sung out, both in joy and in anger, especially as the topic of the significant others came about.

The two argued back and forth for hours, sometimes at full voice, pitting the two dragons' attributes against one another.

Who's the stronger? Who's the braver? Who's the smarter? Though that argument ended in a stalemate with stubborn and dimwitted at times.

But no matter how heated the two dragonesses got in their comparisons, every topic ended with a laugh, or a joke, or even a hug.

Then came the question Jacob was waiting for. Who's the better one at sex?

Well they held up that conversation in a hurry, realizing he had stopped digging for truffles, a smile pasted on the adolescent's face. The girls then whispered to them selves, a giggle or two in between lewd comments.

They were just a pair of friends talking, and nothing could make Jacob feel better.

Most of the time he foraged with Cynder, he did the talking, speaking mostly of his best friend Scorch and how he needed to show his true spirit to the rest of the world. Much like he would tell her. But today, he barely got a word in, and didn't mind a bit, as this was what he wanted for his friend.

The day flew by, and soon all the satchels were full, ready to be brought to market. However, Tempest had to be at her next job in a few minutes, so they decided to make a pit stop at Titan's quarry.

Cynder was nervous of the thought at first, knowing several dragons inside this quarry are not her biggest fans, but Tempest assured her she would not be harmed. And so, the trio lands at the entrance a few minutes after leaving the forest They are quickly greeted by Garnet, who was just returning from lunch himself.

"Hello Sweetness." he says lovingly, before planting a very deep kiss upon his fiancee's mouth, making Tempest shake with a sudden desire.

She looks at Cynder after regaining her composure, and breath, a wry smirk on her face as she clings to her love.

"And he's a much better kisser than Spyro."

Cynder blushes a bit, but recalls the one kiss that locked their bond forever, and returns the same grin to her friend.

"Don't bet on it."

Tempest returns her eyes to Garnet, only too see an odd expression of doubt.

"When did you kiss Spyro?"

The Wind dragoness keeps her grin, the arguments with Cynder still fresh in her mind, understanding how bad that must have sounded to him.

"It's nothing, sweetheart..." she replies nonchalantly, however, deciding to have fun with her friend, the black dragon makes this moment a bit more uncomfortable.

"The day she came to the infirmary." Cynder remarks with pure conviction, like she has learned from her brother in law, lying with a straight face to make people believe you.

"Tempest stole a kiss from my husband when you were not looking."

Jacob, Tempest and Garnet are floored by her blunt comment. Though, the blind dragon does pick up on his friend's subtle difference in voice, accelerated heart rate, and nervous movements.

He knows she's lying, but remains silent.

"I did not!" the blue and white Wind dragoness barks at the thought, and already Jacob needs to back away to conceal his smile from view.

Cynder also holds her grin, thought it hurts every muscle in her face, and more so seeing the smirk that sneaks across Garnet's grille. She can tell he is not believing a word of this, and may actually be play along.

The black dragoness takes a deep breath, hoping her voice will cooperate, making it sound secure in the total nonsense she says.

"Don't think I didn't see it, Tempest." Cynder continues, turning away with a bit of shame, but more so her lying eyes won't give it away.

Jacob struggles to keep his laughter inside, watching Tempest squirm with delight as she becomes angrier and angrier.

"I may have been a bit out of my senses, but I saw you pull his face to yours when you walked in."

Tempest stares at her, then looks back at her future husband, who uses everything he has as an Earth breather to keep his granite chin in place. It works, as his beloved brings her fierce gaze back to the Shadow dragoness, angrier than shes ever shown.

"I can't believe you." she growls, wanting to kill the Terror of the Sky once again.

But that is when Cynder loses it.

She starts chuckling at first, exploding into uncontrollable laughter as Garnet and Jacob also breakdown.

"You should have seen your face!" the black dragon snorts while speaking, as her voice cannot function properly while showing so much joy.

"Ohh, Yooooou _bitch_." Tempests spits, but with a somewhat loving tone, leaping upon the black dragon and driving a few jabs into her side.

"I'm gonna get you back for this..." she howls with humor in her voice, as she presses a continual laughing Cynder into the ground harder.

She then looks up at her husband, who has yet to stop laughing as well.

"...you too! You Big Jerk!"

Garnet continues to laugh, rescuing Cynder by pulling his bride to be from her sore flank, and hugging her tighter than she cares for.

"I truly hope you spend the rest of your live, doing _whatever_ you wish with me."

Tempest melts in his powerful arms, and again he gives her a very strong kiss. Though afterward, she looks into her love's eyes, a voice filled with conviction, as if he didn't just take her breath away.

"I should give Spyro a kiss like that when he gets back." Garnet is stunned, so is Jacob, who detects no change in her mood after saying that.

The blue dragoness then turns to her friend with a dead seriousness in her voice.

"You know, so I can give you a better comparison."

Cynder immediately knows she is joking, and replies with the same brand of sarcasm.

"I'm sure Spyro wouldn't mind."

Tempest smiles at the same time Cynder does, and Garnet drops his fiancee.

"What am I getting myself into?" he grumbles to himself, walking away from the two girls who continue cracking themselves up about their stubborn and sometimes dim witted significant others.

However, after a moment the two collect themselves and follow the large green dragon into the quarry.

Several cat calls proceed Tempest as the group enters a large gathering area, where the vein of purest marble has already been taken. It annoys Garnet to the point of exploding, especially as the hoots for his fiancee echo in the empty cavern. But this only makes the sleek Wind dragon strut her stuff a little more.

And, of course, they whistle louder.

"I really must be an Idiot? " the large green dragon continues talking to himself, as his soon to be _ex_ fiancee glides up beside him.

"You know you love it when I tease them, Sweetie..." she replies with a flirty tone, waving to several friends as her hips move dramatically back and forth. "...cause now you can gloat about what they are not getting."

Garnet snorts a chuckle from his nose, looking over at his coworkers, and knowing they are jealous of him, as she said. However, trying to prove he has a sense of humor too, the green dragon looks at her satchel instead of her.

"Free truffles?"

Tempest just stares at him and Garnet is forced to look forward, unable to keep eye contact.

"Well, If you want to have truffle pie for desert tonight, instead of _me_... I'm sure I can get a few from Jacob."

The Earth dragon softens quickly, knowing he has never had the ability to make her feel guilty, ever. His joking and improvisation skills are worst than Jasper's foraging skill, connecting with a punch line or subtle insult as frequent as a purple egg is birthed.

"I was only kidding, Temp." he offers with a tone of worry, thinking his attempt at sarcasm truly hurt her feelings.

His fear is brushed away by her soft tail, which now sweeps up and down his hind quarter, as she leans against his right flank while they walk. She loves his shyness and humility, even thought he is a living breathing brick wall, proving the gentle side of this dragon is more than anyone could ask for.

"I know." she assures him, nuzzling her nose under his neck, softening him further.

"You're getting better tho."

Garnet lowers his head against hers, enjoying the touch and smell of her body. His wing drapes over her back, drawing the blue dragoness even closer, so he may whisper something softly in her ear.

"You're still gonna make your truffle pie tonight, right?"

Tempest laughs, as her soon to be husband gets the tone of his voice perfect this time, truly acting as if only the food she makes is what he desires about her. The blue dragoness moves her tail further back, looping around his hind leg, and answering him with a very well placed tickle.

"Hey! You two want to get a room!?" Cynder barks from behind, holding her satchel before the blind dragon's eyes, who can pretty much tell what is going on anyway.

Both become embarrassed, suddenly realizing where they are, especially as they've walked into the working area.

"Hey! No making out on the job!" one worker calls out, getting Clayton's attention, who has also just entered the room.

"She's not here for a house call, Garnet. You can wait till you punch out for cryin' out lo..." the gray dragon quickly holds his tongue, noticing Cynder enter behind the couple.

"Ummm... Why is _she_ here?"

His voice is more questioning than angry, as he has no real beef with the former Terror of the Sky, at peace with what she did to save the remainder of his family. However, he watches his entire crew grind to a stop, as they have a different perspective of the black and scarlet red dragoness.

"Bitch!" is the first and last word spoken in anger towards Cynder, as Tempest leaves Garnet's side in a flash, and steps before the large brown-green bengled Earth mover.

"You talk to my friend like that again, Gnar, and I will slap the shit out of you."

Her voice is calm, but her eyes are not, as they stare fear into the gaze of another good friend. Tempest looks around at everyone, knowing she herself has spoken so horribly about this one time slave to the Dark Master, and sets the record straight.

"I was wrong about her. We all were. 'Cause the dragon that stands before you is not the Terror of the Sky... and she never was."

Tempest looks upon the one who she hated for most of her life, knowing she never should have.

"Cynder is the gentlest and kindest soul in Warfang, and I will defend her rights to be here, as fiercely as I would for anyone one of you."

The entire room goes quiet for moment, understanding Tempest's loyalty to the ones she calls a friend. And knowing these dragons like family, a grin falls across her face, as she points at the overstuffed satchel Cynder is holding.

"And if you continue to act rude to her...I'm sure she is not going to share her fresh-picked _blueberries_ with you guys."

"Fresh-picked Blueberries!?" several voices call out, as everyone takes their eyes from Cynder, focusing on the bag in her right paw.

Even though they just had lunch, these large Earth dragons know the value of fresh blueberries, and their taste. Cynder is suddenly mobbed by the crew, and awkwardly the black dragoness watches as the group of large workers attack her satchel, and not her.

"Thanks Ms. Cynder." one Earth breather grunts with a mouthful, as do a few others who begin chomping on the perfectly ripened fruit, enjoying the pure sweetness in each bite.

"These are incredible..." another remarks, placing a paw upon the black dragoness' shoulder, starling her as someone makes contact, and not with violence. In fact, the large dragon seems wanting of her.

"...how do you pick the right ones? 'Cause I can never tell which are the ripest."

Jacob quickly butts in, just as Cynder begins to speak.

"Ahh... That's a trade secret." the youngster replies, a crooked grin upon his face.

"You wouldn't go telling a _greenhorn_ how you shear stone now, would you?"

Cynder is stunned as the large dragon shrugs his shoulders in concession, knowing she would have told him everything, just to stop feeling fear.

"I gotta teach you everything, don't I?" the blind dragon jokes, feeling his friend's nervousness has returned.

"Don't tell anyone your secrets, Cynder...cause then they can use them against you."

The black dragoness roles her eyes, as that lesson she has already learned the hard way.

"Thanks." she retorts, as Jacob stops his simple lesson for the day, and removes his satchel.

"Don't mention it."

The blue Ice dragon then offers his bounty, reaching in and pulling out the largest of the fungi he picked, handing them over for free. Thanks to the ones who helped rebuild his home. However, he can still feel the annoyed stare of Cynder from his right. It places a smile on his face, as she has lost her nervousness again. Thinking of only her friend's ability to get under her scales, and not the twelve dragons that could easily take her down.

"How are those blueberries, everyone?" he suddenly question, bringing Cynder's attention back to her satchel, which is now half full.

"These are fucking awesooooooh..." the large dragon covers his mouth, staring into the green eyes of a stunned dragoness, who now stares at him.

"Sorry ma'am...I meant these are delicious."

Several dragons shake their heads at the potty mouth, however they all acknowledge what he had said, and in that moment, Cynder's nervousness is completely gone. She can still she anger in those that hate her, but they smile for her generosity, which Tempest had said she possessed. And with another paw full of blueberries, they try to find the other reasons for what their friend said was inside the Shadow dragon.

"Have you had a chance to see the statue of Spyro's Glory yet, Cynder?" an orange dragon, who once chased her several blocks, now asks calmly, placing a dozen blueberries into his mouth after the question. And now, waiting for her answer.

"Yes I did... and it's beautiful" she replies with a gleam in her eyes, having had the chance to gaze upon the twenty foot likeness of her husband, standing tall to defend a whelpling and a cheetah cub.

"Did you help make that?"

The stone dragon becomes a bit embarrassed, suddenly having feeling for what this dragon has to say, and more so seeing the tears that starts forming in her eyes.

"Yes... I designed and sculpted it," he says matter of factually, taking the credit where it is due, then gestures his paw to the youngster beside him. "and this greenhorn did the buffing and polishing."

Cynder, overcome with the emotions of that day, seeing the honor that filled her purple hero's eyes, lunges forward. Her arms open wide for a hug, but this large dragon puts a paw out, and holds her away.

"I just wanted to say thank you." She offers, and again the Earth dragon is puzzled by his feelings, suddenly upset at what he did.

"No thanks are need, Ms. Cynder."

 _Wow._ Jacob says to himself, feeling his friend's heart race with nerves, yet she is controlling them, trying to do what she has been told and interact with everyone. She is showing her true self, and nothing could make him happier, except feeling the large dragon before him become upset as Cynder grasps the willing greenhorn.

Her embrace is filled with joy and love, or roughly the way she hugs her husband, and the young dragon sticks his tongue out at his big friend.

Cynder whispers into his neck, and adds a gentle kiss, thanking him for the exceptional gift bestowed upon her husband.

Jacob's own heart races with joy, more than it did while foraging today, as Cynder breaks barrier after barrier, talking to the ones she fears without a care, and proving who she is.

"Okay guys! Break this shit up and get back to your posts already. We got a new greenhorn starting today, and I actually want him to think that we work around here." Clayton looks at Cynder nonchalantly, not caring that he cursed before a lady.

But then he focuses on Jacob.

His thoughts are of his new employee, who should be walking into the quarry at any moment, and knows the young drakes may not interact well.

"So I guess you two should get going, it will get very dusty in here and you don't want to ruin those truffles and blueberries."

Cynder quickly offers up her satchel to the group one last time, and of course, Clayton thinks with his heart, which is in love with these blueberries. He allows his crew to rummage through her bag, before sinking his paw in for one last scoop of the small fruit, that he shoves into his mouth.

"These blueberries are delicious, thank you Ms. Cydner."

The blind dragon beside cannot remove the grin from his face, feeling the Shadow dragoness' heart pound with excitement, instead of the nervousness he felt before.

They are not mad at her. In fact, they are praising her, and smiling, getting Cynder to show her true colors. But mostly, the anxiousness that he has noticed all day, wondering about her husband's well being, seems to have weakened. Her mind far from the trouble that Spyro may be in, instead, it is spinning with euphoria, as she has opened several doors to new friendships.

One being Clayton, who's paw is into the bag again before he can finish chewing, rustling up another large portion to cram in his mouth. He looks towards Tempest, who has a smile pasted on her face, also seeing the great impression Cynder has left on these hardened and stubborn Earth dragons.

"You are the best cleaning crew ever..." he remarks with a mouthful of pure joy, handing over a single coin of gold, and that is when Jacob notices Jasper's scent.

"Best gold coin I ever spent."

"Why is Jasper here?" Jacob ask calmly at the same time, and Clayton looks at the blind dragon, who has already picked up Jasper's fear wafting through the quarry.

"What?" the large gray dragon replies, fumbling for an explanation and coming up with only this simpe one word question.

"I said..." the blind dragon returns softly, then raises his voice in anger.

"Why is Jasper here!?"

"Oh!" Clayton looks at the youngster his boss just hired, knowing all about what happened yesterday. But also, he knows the terrified Earth dragon is trying to make good.

"Ahh... _Titan_ gave him a job."

Jacob says nothing, though his eyes say most of what he feels.

Clayton, as stubborn as an Earth dragon comes, believes it is better to have them speak about this now, instead of having it bottled inside all day.

His worker would be useless then.

"Come over here, greenhorn!" he orders, and Jasper becomes even more nervous, knowing he cannot disobey his boss on the first day. The young adult drake opens his wings, and with fear controlling his flight, glides awkwardly across the large cavernous room to the group by the entrance.

"Jacob," Clayton talks before anyone else can, making sure this confrontation start as he wishes. "I believe this dragon has something he wants to say."

With everyone's eyes turned to him, including Jacob, the brown dragon feels his stomach turn over. It is so humiliating to him, knowing he has little excuse for his actions towards the blind dragon and more importantly, his little friend.

"I've done something so terrible..."

"Yes you have!" Jacob interrupts, drawing the anger of one very large gray dragon, who is controlling this moment.

"Let him speak!"

It startles the blind dragon straight and silent, and after a confident look from his new boss, and what appears to be a friend, Jasper begins talking again.

"I know everything I say will mean nothing to you, after what I did to Scorch." the brown and black dragon begins, lowering his head with shame. His voice echoes from the ground to the blind dragon, allowing Jacob to see and hear this lost soul within his words.

"I've done such horrible things. Things I never thought I would be capable of, and yet I see these vivid memories, of what _I_ did, every time I close my eyes."

Jacob can hear a tear splash on the floor, as the silence around him grows. No one has returned to their duties, visibly eves dropping on this private conversation.

"I hurt my friend..." Jasper pauses to collect himself, wiping his eyes as they tear up faster. "...and I know he will never forgive me for it."

His bloodshot eyes look up to the one he helped raise for most of his young life, understanding now what a privilege it was.

"But when I attacked you, I destroyed my _family_." Again he pauses to hold back emotion, seeing the whelpling he remembers in the young dragon before him, and recalling the ruthless beating he gave him.

"I can't forgive myself for what I did, so I don't know how I can ask you."

Everyone in the quarry feels for the youngster as he sobs uncontrollably, but Jacob just stares at him with his blank eyes, making him feel more uncomfortable.

"Are you done?"

The Earth dragon is crushed by the way Jacob asks this question, as if he truly didn't care. Even Cynder is slightly taken by her friend's attitude, as he has been very accepting of her past.

Jasper, knowing the dragon before him can not see his head move up and down, uses what little voice he has to answer.

"I guess so."

The blue Ice breather proves his blood is cold as he seems to brush off this confession as a con. He can sense everything in the room, feeling the emotions of everyone, as he makes Jasper cringe with his none response. And after a long pause of uncomfortable silence, Jacob finally steps towards his former friend, and orphan brother.

His useless eyes stay focused on a fixed point, directly in the center of Jasper's chest, and he never moves them. Closer and closer, he slowly strides before the now trembling dragon, who seems to want to run away as usual.

But Jasper stays put.

A myriad of thoughts full Jacob's head as he now stands face to chest with the slightly larger dragon, but they are not what he expected.

He recalls the few images he can remember, before his sight faded to darkness, and the black chest of a powerful young dragon that he was never able to get his little paws around. It was always there when he cried for help, unable to find the things he was looking for.

The sound of his heart is what he hears next, and the fear Jasper now feels being this close to him. It hurts, as this was never the sound he heard from the one that slept beside him at night. Instead, it is the same pulse he felt when this Earth dragon, who had sworn to protect him, gave him the beating of a lifetime.

Jacob slowly turns his head up, staring blindly into the eyes of Jasper, showing him absolutely no feeling.

"You were wrong."

His strong words break Jasper's spirit, hearing the same hatred he received on the playing field, yesterday afternoon. His shoulder's slump, bringing his entire frame down a few inches, and Jacob feels this movement.

The blind dragon suddenly lunges forward, wrapping his arms around the fairly thin Earth dragon, who is still much larger than him.

His unforeseen attack catches Jasper unprepared, and he is quickly driven up on to his hind paws. The Earth dragon, still weak from days of limited sleep and one good meal, is powerless to stop the much more rested and nourished Jacob from shoving him past his center of gravity. He can feel himself falling backward, knowing he will take the small Ice dragon's weight with it, like he did yesterday.

The pain in his ribs already throb from the grasp around his mid-section, but now the thougt of half a ton coming down on them brings Jasper to tears. However, this does not happen, as the smaller, but rock hard, Ice dragon holds them both vertical.

Jasper is further astonished, as Jacob rests his head against his chest and squeezes him tighter.

"I've missed you, Jasper..." the smaller dragon whimpers, quickly losing the mean facade he has been trying to keep, as he has always loved his brother. He embraces him with all his might, finally getting his paws half way around this still somewhat rotund Earth mover.

"...I was hoping, one day, you would find your way back."

Jasper disregards the pain, as adrenaline pumps like wild, suddenly having his little brother holding him again. He looks around at everyone with shock, never thinking he would have this moment to live, and hoping it is not a dream.

Cynder, Tempest and a few of the softer Earth dragons, like Garnet and Clayton, show a smile for this reunion of sorts. But most just see it as the end of the show, and return to their work.

"I don't believe this." Jasper says with a soft voice, filled with astonishment, and some pain as Jacob keeps increasing his hold.

"What's not to believe? The blind dragon asks rhetorically, looking up to show the unstable Earth breather the same eyes that once hunted him out for support, now giving the stability he needed.

The Ice dragon again places his head against the black chest of his one time best friend.

"You are my brother...I love you."

Jasper is floored, as this feeling he was hoping to get over a long period of time, has come in only a few minutes. But those few minutes were hard, almost as hard as working in a mine during the winter.

He places his arm around the blue dragon, hugging him as tightly as he can, his pain no longer felt.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob...I hope you will forgive a stubborn Earth dragon, like myself."

Again the blind Ice breather smiles, and he looks back towards Cynder, locking on her position with the scent of ripe blueberries.

Jacob swiftly remembers the day Spyro introduced her, and the smell of fear that surround the black dragoness. She was forgiven for her crimes at that moment, able to tell the evil Terror of the Sky was gone, and only a shy, terrified dragoness remained. And this is exactly the scent that permeated from the brown scaled and black chested dragon the whole time, so in Jacob's powerful eyes, or nose shall we say, all was forgiven already.

"Of course I do..." his voice is soft but confirming, and quickly he feels Jasper's heart stop racing.

"However..."

The pounding returns in an instant, and again Jacob puts on a scowl, making Jasper a bit more nervous. He releases the larger dragon and walks back to his satchel of truffles, keeping everyone in suspense for his next words.

"...I guarantee, you will find Scorch a bit more difficult to convince."

Everyone else settles, as Jacob seems to have made his peace, but Jasper becomes sick. The tension of entering the room and seeing Jacob. Then the euphoria of hugging his brother again. And now this sensation of losing the one thing he had, the friendship of a little wingless Fire dragon.

Jasper bolt across the room, barely making it to the corner before losing the lunch he just ate. His stomach churning from the very recent memory of beating the small six year old. However, before he can wipe his face and compose himself, Jacob is by his side.

"I will help you with him." he says, and Jasper is forced to hold the rest of his lunch, as his feelings are lifted higher by the one he almost killed.

"Why?" he chokes out and Jacob rolls his opaque eyes.

"Do I need to give you the same answer, you stubborn rock? You are my brother, or are you not getting it!?"

Jasper lunges forward, and Jacob backs away, smelling the strong scent of vomit moving towards him.

"Hey!" he barks, staying out of the Earth dragon's reach, looking over towards his coworkers.

"I think we hugged enough already, Jasper! Look, your friends are staring at you now."

The slightly thinner Earth dragon rolls his eyes, remembering how this blind whelpling would always catch him with a joke about his sight, making him look at what he can't see.

He knows his brother cannot see to the end of his snout, let alone where the quarry workers' attentions are, and this is just his way of keeping the vomit coated dragon from hugging him again.

But it is more of Jacob's sarcasm, which he only uses with good friends, that makes him feel better.

Jasper suddenly raises a portion of stone, pushing his little brother into him, allowing this Earth dragon to smother him with his love... and a little spittle.

"That's just wrong." Jacob remarks without anger and without struggle, but still a bit disgusted.

"You're still as nasty as I remember, Dude."

"By the ancestors...I've missed you too."

* * *

 **Jacob has his older brother again, Jasper needs to clean himself up, Cynder is filling her satchel with more than blueberries, and Garnet and Tempest need to get a room. All of that will be discussed in the next few chapters, but I know that is not what you care about.**

 **What is gonna happen with Spyro? I can tell you this, he will have issues. So, Stay tuned.**

 **Please review if you have the extra time, and if not, I still thank you for taking the time to read.**


	20. The Long Walk

**The first part of Spyro's redemption, and it is not gonna be easy. However, you will see he has already found some who will help him.**

 **My thanks to Folwood and HolyCross9 for their usual kind comments. Also to a new reviewer, pigchopsbacon (good name, made me hungry...mmmm baaaacon). And A GUEST, whose wait is now over.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 The Long Walk**

With all four paws shackled in chains, and a somewhat restricting muzzle keeping his mouth shut, Spyro is led from the garden towards the north gate of Truex. However, unlike any other prisoner they have brought to justice, who would be bound into submission and dragged before the people, the purple dragon is making his way under his own power.

His paws, though restrained, have full range of movement, allowing him to keep pace with the grublins that escort him. The tip of Spyro's nose is also free of restraint, so the purple dragon can take in all the air he wants.

However, this is still not good enough for his little, big brother, who flies beside him, making sure his best friend in the world can still breath.

"Are you okay, Spyro?"

The Hero of Avalar gives a small snort of laughter from his open nostrils, then takes an emphasized inhale.

"For the tenth time, Sparx...I'm fine."

His reply is very muffled and nasally, only able to use the front part of his mouth to mumble words, but still Sparx can hear his brother's resolve.

The group continue through the vast northern garden, awe struck by the foliage and flowers that dwarf the ones in Warfang's garden.

"Wow... That's impressive." Terrador remarks, seeing rows of sunflowers ahead, which only get bigger as they approach. Their blooms well above his fifteen foot high head, and they have still yet to reach them.

"What are you feeding these things?" Cole adds, as they walk under the canopy of shade from the giant yellow flowers, who's blooms are all at least six feet in diameter, keeping the sun's rays from hitting the ground.

Zazz and his crew of gardeners smile with pride, seeing all five dragons look up in awe of the flowers they have nurtured.

" _We care for this garden like it is one of our children."_

Zip translates for the guardians as Sparx voices the reply to his brother.

"I bet mom would love to see this." Spyro remarks softly, and Sparx nods his head, as their trip to Truex was all business, never getting a chance to tour the vast garden before returning to Warfang.

The yellow dragonfly goes to answer his brother, however, a grublin to their left speaks first, and with anger.

" _The prisoner will remain silent!"_

Without a need for translation, Spyro understands to keep quiet, though his brother does not heed this warning.

" _He was complimenting your garden, you jerk!"_ he barks back, folding his arms in disgust.

" _Sparx! Come here!"_ Praxus orders, and with no real hesitation the yellow dragonfly buzzes to the leader of this entourage.

" _Your brother should not be breathing, let alone talking, so if you don't mind, please allow my soldiers to do their job without question."_

" _But he was..."_

Praxus stops, holding the entire convoy of grublins in an instance. His eyes focus on the small dragonfly who cares only for his brother and nothing else.

" _Damn it, Sparx...I am already going against every single thing we believe in, just by letting him walk under his own power!"_ he barks back, showing his disgust for being questioned.

" _If it was up to them, your brother would be dying, or dead, while they dragged him to the palace."_

The general looks at his army, all who would gladly give their life to end Spyro's, now standing guard around him.

" _But I have ordered them to protect your brother, and that is what they will give their lives for now."_

The large mantis gets face to face with Sparx, though his voice does not diminish, getting louder as he gives the yellow insect a piece of his mind.

" _So I don't need a high strung, loud mouthed,_ moron _, like yourself, to put into their minds any idea of walking way and allowing an ambush... if only to shut_ you _up!"_

Sparx bows his head in concession then slowly flies back to his brother. He looks around at all the grublins surrounding Spyro, seeing the hate in their eyes.

" _I'm truly sorry for my outburst."_ he offers to the one he snapped at, showing the nerves that are controlling him now, and the fear he has for his brother's safety.

" _Please don't let what I say influence your good judgment."_

The grublin nods to him and speaks in his native tongue with a more kinder tone, which Sparx quickly translates.

"He said it is protocol that you do not speak."

Zip, still walking with the guardians, has a wide smile on his face.

"Thatzzz not all he zzzaid, Zzprxzzz." the young honey bee like grublin zooms beside the yellow dragonfly, throwing him under the bus now.

"He zzzaid he muzzzt remain quiet..." Zip looks directly at Spyro, his smile influencing his pronunciation more and more. "...unlezzzzzz you arrre inzzzultinnng himmm."

Zip looks over at the guard, who he knows from his protection duties for the royal family, and the large beetle like creature grins as well when Spyro's chuckles.

He doesn't say a word, but nods to the guard who spoke up, thanking him for one courtesy.

" _Great!"_ Sparx remarks, rolling his eyes at Zip. _"Now he'll never be quiet"_

The two smaller insects don't bicker verbally, but both begin jockeying for position by Spyro's right horn, as Zip wants to ensure a proper translation of words. However, before he can claim the spot where Sparx always resides.

" _Zapella!"_ Praxus calls, getting the young bee's attention, as his real name is spoken in a hard tone.

" _Yes General Praxus?"_ the boy asks, as he glides beside the one entrusted with his family's safety.

" _You must leave now..."_ he replies, looking to the large gate that is only a hundred yards away. _"...I cannot have the Queen's youngest son in harms way, and I am expecting just that when we enter the city."_

Zip says nothing to argue, hearing the swarming sound of thousands of Grublins, waiting behind the door. He looks back at the condemned with a bit of sadness, knowing he may never see him again. Not that Spyro would be killed, but more because his mother would never allow him to have this particular dragon, or any dragon for that matter, as a friend.

" _Can I say goodbye, General Praxus Sir?"_

The large mantis looks into the eyes of this young bee, who he has been watching over since he was a baby. He can see the sadness of the moment, and shakes his head no.

" _You're mother is not going to be pleased. She told you only to observe their culture and not to interact, and now you can speak their language."_

Zapella lowers his head, hearing the lecture he will receive from his mother, only with less anger.

" _But mostly, she will be upset that you have made_ friends _with the dragon killed her mother and father...your grandparents."_

" _I didn't want to General, but then he spoke to me once, and I found myself intrigued by his good nature."_ the youngster replies, realizing the trouble he is in when he gets home, and trying this excuse on his friend first. It is the truth, but it's still hard to say, and Zip needs to know if it is the right way to confront his mother.

He gets no read on the general, whether he believes or not, but Praxus reads the boy like a book. Zip looks back once more, a slight sigh as he follows orders, and heads towards door.

" _Hey!"_ he calls to the small bee like grublin, making him stop only a few feet after he began. He knows exactly how the boy feels, and understands fully, as he to has begun feeling differently about the purple dragon himself.

" _I thought you were going to say goodbye to your friend?"_

Zip does an immediate one eighty, making a bee-line to Spyro, though he stops before the general, for just a second, to give his thanks.

"I wanted to zzzzay goodbye, Zzzpyro, and to tell you that I will zzzpeak with my mother on you're behalf."

He knows he will more than likely never see his friend again and it pains him, but he was told only to observe the citizens of Warfang. And most importantly, stay away from the purple dragon. Now, as tears flow from his eyes, the young cicada wishes he could go back in time and avoid him, just so he doesn't feel this pain.

However, he also knows the few weeks he spent speaking with him, will influence his life from here to the day he dies.

"Also, I want to thank you for..." He starts, but pauses with confusion, and the purple dragon pushes for more.

"For what?" he mumbles, disregarding the warning just given to remain silent, knowing the solider would never strike with the prince of Truex so close. But truthfully, he would take a sword to the chest right now, to hear the boy's next words.

Zip looks around at the soldiers surrounding him, then up to flowers covering them, and then to his home that protects him.

"Everything."

However, as the boy looks towards the gate to his home, the large doors open. Thousands of Grublins wait in a frenzy, lining the path as far as he can see.

The small bee like creature, with the ability to smell fear like most, picks up the scent coming from his friend.

"They will zzzoon underzzztand who and what you are, Zzzpyro..." Zip turns back to the purple dragon, looking deep inside to find his resolve, but seeing only what makes him him.

Sadness...a sadness that only someone who is truly sorry will show. A sadness that will not go away, as a moment in his life has caused so much pain, that it will never be forgiven, not even by himself.

"...azzz I did."

The small insect lands before him, unable to keep his hover, as his emotions take control. The boy begins crying and Spyro lifts a paw towards him.

" _NO!"_

The call comes from Praxus, and the purple dragon lowers his paw to the ground, suddenly realizing what a big mistake he almost made. However, the general is not focused on Spyro, but several guards, who have already unsheathed their swords.

" _He is not going to hurt him... I am sure of this."_

The general looks back to Spyro, and again, struggles to produce a few words that he can understand.

"Itzzzzzzz Okaaaaaay."

A slight smile is shown through the small hole Praxus cut in the leather muzzle around his nose, but then Spyro quickly refocuses on the sobbing youngster before him. His paw is again lifted, still drawing the attention of every grublin around him.

He gently scoops the boy in his right paw, lifting him as high as the chains will allow, and lowering his head down to get closer.

"I know I have friends here..." the purple dragon mumbles, looking back at the dozen or so workers, who now follow the ones that saved their lives.

Spyro then turns to the general, noticing he is the only soldier around that does not have a hand on his sword.

"...and they will help me, like you have."

Zip lowers his head, feeling as if he has done nothing.

"What help have I been?"

Spyro gently pecks the small bee upon the head, as softly as he would his little older brother.

"You took the time to know me..." he replies, placing the boy back on the ground, but then he looks up to the angry mob he is going to face in moments.

"...and now you will help me, by telling them."

"They will not lizzzen to me!" The young insect returns emphatically, knowing his voice is small in the royal family.

"Not at first..." Spyro mumbles, envisioning the countless dragons that have befriended his wife in the last few days, and how they too wanted blood.

The purple dragon's eyes return to Zip his resolve now showing.

"...but if you keep speaking up, someone will hear you, and then they will begin speaking up."

Zip finds no comfort in his words, even though he understands perfectly. He looks at the growing mob, hearing a bevy of horrible insults that are shouted from a hundred yards off.

"They are going to hurt you." he whimpers, and again Spyro's paw is slowly placed upon the young prince's head.

"Because I hurt them." the hero replies softly, and Zip cringes hearing such truth.

"I will go zzzpeak to my mother now..." the youngster uses a strong tone, removing himself from under Spyro's comforting paw. He looks back at his friend, showing the resolve he has taken from him.

"...and if zzzhe doesn't hear me...I will zzzpeak louder."

Spyro smiles, however, Sparx becomes a bit concerned.

"Well don't get to loud." he blurts, bumping his younger brother with an elbow. "We don't need her to be angrier when we get there."

Spyro shoots his brother a lowered-brow glare, and Sparx shrugs his shoulders.

"What!? Am I wrong?"

The purple dragon shakes his head at the timing of his annoying brother's comment, but smiles inside, as he is who he is. And also, because he is right.

"Goodbye, " Zip offers one final time, rising from the ground with a new purpose. He stares the purple dragon eye to eye, hoping he will see him again. But in case he doesn't, the young bee struggles one last time to speak perfectly in the dragon's tongue.

"Z...Z...Ssss...Sspyro."

"Goodbye, my friend." is returned with a smothered tone and crumpled smile, as Spyro speaks through a hole the size of a baseball.

Zip looks up at the small dragonfly, giving a simple wave before departing, and oddly Sparx's hand comes up, offing the same gesture as he leaves.

Slightly jealous of the only other insect who seemed to have his brother's ear as much as him, Sparx already feels the loss of his company, and knowing he and his brother have lost a friend.

"Don't you worry, bro." the yellow dragonfly whispers, watching the tiny bee land before the large group without fear and begin yelling. Zip hushes the mob for only a moment, but then as he leaves, they begin building into a frenzy again.

"We'll see him again, I'm sure of it."

Spyro takes a deep breath at the same time General Praxus turns to face him.

" _Attention to arms!"_ he calls, hearing the mob getting louder and louder.

He gazes upon everyone of his soldiers, making eye contact with each member of his most trusted guards.

" _I personally assured Queen Zyla, that the prisoner will not be harmed, and that is what I now ask of you!"_

Then general turns to face the city, knowing the path they have will make this task more difficult than any order he has given before.

" _I know they are our own kind...our friends and family,"_ Praxus looks over his shoulder, again eyeballing every grublin in his army. _"but we must not allow them to take their vengeance."_

After every grublin nods their head in acceptance, the large mantis turns to Spyro.

" _You will stay no more than five paces behind me, with your head lowered down, at all times. And you must not make any aggressive moves... no matter what happens, or they will overwhelm us to get to you."_

Sparx translates word for word, and without his normal sarcasm, making sure his brother understands the severity of the general's orders.

Praxus then looks upon the guardians, who must also remain neutral.

" _You need to tell your friends to remain in back of the squad, Sparx, or it will cause the same outcome."_

" _Yes sir."_ Sparx replies, then looks down at his brother.

"I'll be right back..."

" _No! You will not!"_ Praxus intercedes, pointing towards the four dragons. _"You must stay back as well, with the trailing group."_

" _Not on your life!"_ the yellow dragonfly returns with anger, zipping towards the general instead of the guardians.

" _I'm staying by my brother's side."_

" _I cannot defend him... and a tiny insect, like yourself, at the same time!"_ Praxus fires back

Spyro becomes a bit confused as his brother and the general once again butt heads, not understanding a single word in the argument.

" _Enough, you little bastard! Or I will take you into custody too!"_

Praxus threatens the brother of Spyro, however, it backfires as Sparx doesn't bat an eye.

" _Fine! Arrest me! Then you can escort me alongside my brother!"_

The large mantis lowers his head, then looks towards Spyro.

"Izzz he alwaaaazzzz thizzzz annooooying?"

The purple dragon smiles, but again Sparx intervenes in his annoying way.

" _Listen general, I know you have a schedule to keep, so let me tell the guardians to hang back... and then we can argue about this on the way to your queen."_

Praxus shakes his head no, but Sparx leaves anyway.

"I'll be right back, bro!"

The general is flabbergasted, but actually having a schedule to keep, he begins his march towards the gate. Spyro matches his pace, stride for stride, five paces behind, his head held down.

The yells get louder and louder from the Grublin city, but the purple dragon stays on the general's tail, as these words do not hurt him physically. However, when several rocks are lofted from the citizens, standing by the gate, Spyro hesitates.

"Holy Shit!" Sparx yelps, as he just got back to his brother's right horn.

"WHOA!" he continues with complete shock, as two of the guards take to the sky above them, using their shields to deflect the stones from their intended target.

"This was a stupid idea!" Sparx tells himself loudly, placing a wide smile on Praxus' face.

" _You should go to the back, before they start throwing the big rocks."_

" _Those aren't big rocks!?"_ the small dragon fly barks, hearing the serious impacts taken by the defending soldiers' shields, and staring at the stones as they hit the ground harmlessly, all larger them himself.

"Go to the back, Sparx...Please." Spyro whispers, trying not to distract the guards that are protecting him, by annoying them with his speaking.

He is tempted by the offer, but Sparx's eyes suddenly focus on a giant stone, hurdling through the air towards his brother. For a brief moment, he flashes back to a strong memory of the past, when these same stones were cast by the citizens of Warfang.

He recalls the guilt he felt, backing away from Cynder, leaving only his brother to fend off the attacks against her. But mostly the shame that followed, feeling as if he betrayed the black dragoness, and his brother's word.

He looks at Spyro, who now walks the same condemned path, like Cynder, where everyone knows he is guilty.

 _Not this time_ he says to himself.

"I'm not leaving you, brother." the small dragonfly moves from Spyro's right horn, to a position directly between the large stone and the purple dragon.

"It's my turn to protect the one I love."

General Praxus gives a smile, hearing the heart of a warrior in the small insect behind him, much like the soldiers that he leads. And for as much as he hates the little bastard, the large mantis suddenly feels a kinship with him.

He is him, in his younger days, and seeing the same big rock, hurtling accurately towards its target, the Grublin general feels obligated to protect them both.

His wings fly open and his sword is unsheathed. Then with a thrust of his legs, a beat of his wings, and a slash from his blade, the rock becomes no threat. The large mantis is back on the ground in an instant, maintaining the same pace he was walking before, as if he never broke stride. His sword, back in its sheath, awaiting the next incoming opponent.

" _Damn dude! I mean General."_

Sparx is stunned at how fast and precise his movements were, looking to his brother who has the same expression of astonishment.

"I don't think Hunter, or even _Meadow_ , can move with that kind of agility."

Spyro shakes his head, seeing movement a Cheetah would have difficulty performing, as the Grublin's ability to fly allows for an even more graceful landing than a cat's. But he does not say a word, and this only makes the general smile wider, hearing silence from his prisoner, as instructed.

His pride begins welling over as they enter the city, escorting the evil purple dragon before the world. All the citizens giving him respect as they stop throwing rocks at his soldiers. However, their insults are still loud, making Sparx cringe as he escorts his brother.

Understanding what Spyro cannot, the small dragonfly weeps upon hearing how everyone feels about him. But one word is uttered more than most, so much so, that even Spyro can understand they are shouting a single name at him.

"What are they saying?"

His brother's soft spoken question is not answered, as Sparx is overcome with enough emotions, and does not want him to understand.

"Murrrderrrrrerrrr!"

General Praxus, able to hear Spyro's whisper, answers when his brother refuses. And Sparx was right to remain quiet, as the purple and gold dragon's depression sinks further, hearing this one word repeated by thousands.

Spyro slows his stride, feeling sicker and sicker with each step, and Praxus notices immediately.

" _Tell him to keep pace, or they will only get louder and become violent again."_

"Keep moving, Spyro..." the yellow dragonfly translates fast, but his brother lifts his head and looks up at him with sorrow in his eyes.

"How did Cynder do this?" he cries, when he is suddenly struck across the face by a stone. Thrown by an angered grublin, who saw his chance when Spyro lifted his head.

Spyro falls to the ground covering his nose, but Praxus is quickly on the purple dragon.

" _GET UP, DAMN IT!"_

The large mantis pulls Spyro by his left horn, dragging him back up on his paws, pushing him back onto his pace. He then angrily grasps a strap dangling from the muzzle around his nose, yanking it down to the ground.

" _Don't make me tie this damn thing to your chains."_

Sparx is fast with a translation, making Spyro notice the leather strap hanging from his chin, and how uncomfortable it would be to be restrained like that. His paws start moving quicker and his head remains down, but it is already too late, as the citizens of Truex begin to frenzy again.

They see him as weak, and smell his fear, pumping the streets up with the energy of their victory.

" _Shit."_ the general grunts, seeing hundreds of his fellow citizens begins picking up whatever is around to begin another onslaught.

Several more take to the sky, raining projectiles from all directions.

His soldier immediately encompass Spyro, raising their shields to deflect the bulk of the incoming stones and whatnot, but many find their way past the guard, slamming Spyro from head to tail with the sting of each rock.

Sparx, having evaded several stones that would have easily killed him, takes refuge under his brother's chin, which is now tucked down to his chest.

"I'm sorry!" Spyro cries out loud, not caring about the warning to be quiet, hoping the pain will soon stop. And not the pain of the stones, but of every voice shouting the word he knows now, and the rage he can feel coming from them.

Sparx is beside himself, hearing his brother break down, like Cynder has on so many occasions. He thought of her as weak, just as the Grublin do now of Spyro, and it makes him feel worse.

" _Stop it!"_ he yells, buzzing out from the protection of his brother, just as another stone passes through the guard. It strikes the small dragonfly's lower half, sending him spiraling down to the ground in pain.

Disregarding everything he was told, Spyro makes an aggressive move to protect his brother, covering him with his paws, as more stones are thrown.

He is pummeled by a barrage of rocks, suddenly seeing the open target laying on the ground, allowing every angry citizen their opportunity to strike. But then a green hue encompasses the street, and every single stone in the air holds still, defying gravity as they hover motionless.

"I can throw rocks too!" Terrador grumbles from the group behind, a mist of green magic emanating from his mouth. Then with a simple flick of his head, the large Earth dragon casts off every single levitating stone, miles from the city.

They all stare at him, uneasy by his incredible ability, knowing this one dragon could probably level their city with his powers, as Spyro did years ago.

But never do they expect his gentle tone, when he begs them politely.

"So, I will ask you all kindly, to stop."

The frenzy halts at that moment, allowing Spyro to get back on his paws and uncover his brother.

"Are we dead?" Sparx asks with pain, but a tone of sarcasm, making the purple dragon feel better, hearing his brother has survived with his humor intact.

"That was not smart either..." he continues, trying his best to move around, but doing it very slowly as his entire body aches.

"...I think I should go to the back now, bro...and make sure the Guardians don't get worked up."

" _Good idea."_ Praxus announces, as he returns to Spyro's side, gesturing his hand for the prisoner to begin moving again.

" _And tell them not to interfere again, or I will strike your brother down myself."_

Sparx gets angry, understanding the words Spyro doesn't, and even in great pain, the yellow dragonfly is nose to nose with Praxus again.

However, before he can speak

" _This is a punishment, Sparx..."_ he reasons, his voice showing the pain he feels within, as only a part of him is enjoying the suffering this dragon is going through. The general looks around at his people, all who now fear the four dragons that walk behind the one they are hoping to break.

" _Our families where torn apart, by him, whether or not he was in control. His power destroyed the Well of Souls, taking three of our colonies with it."_

Praxus points at the citizens that line the street, all with broken expression on their faces.

" _This is a release for them, Sparx...and whether or not it pains you, your brother, or his friends. I must allow them this moment to show their anger."_

Sparx wants to fire back so badly, but these are almost the same words Cynder spoke, when some of Avalar's citizens showed their anger.

The yellow dragon, hovering with difficulty, looks back at his brother, his head lowered down as told.

" _But he don't deserve this..."_

Praxus lifts his hand, cupping the small dragon fly in his palm, allowing his sore body to take a break. But more to the fact to show he is also in pain for the purple dragon.

" _I know, my little friend..."_ he says calmly, shocking Sparx as the general shows a softer side. _"...you're brother is not the evil dragon they think he is, I can see that now. And my people will come to understand, in time. But they deserve this day of victory, if only to help them begin healing."_

Sparx does not argue back, though he is now strongly against the principals of this race. But these were also the principals used by many dragons, who practically hunted Cynder on a daily basis. She took her time to face those who wanted her dead, however, in the past few days, the Shadow dragoness has found friends in her one time enemies.

He suddenly sees his brother in a different way, stronger than the one that defeated Malefor, even stronger than Cynder.

" _May I please stay by his side, General Praxus?"_

The large mantis sighs, then inhales to dispute, but Sparx doesn't give him the chance.

" _I am as much at fault for the destruction of your cities, as he is. I was there, and I could have talked my brother down...but I didn't,"_

Sparx lowers his head in shame.

" _because I was afraid."_

The yellow dragonfly straightens himself up, even with the pain from being struck sending powerful signals to his brain, telling him to stay down.

" _Spyro would never do what he did, if I didn't back away..."_ Sparx voice softens again, as he looks back to his humbled brother.

" _...he is too good a dragon."_

" _I cannot possibly allow this, Sparx."_ the general returns, giving his reason as the yellow dragon brings a pair of angry eyes in his direction.

" _Your brother will become aggressive again, if only to protect you."_

Sparx nods his head, understanding the reason they are stationary is because he was hit by a rock.

" _I will stay hidden, under my brother's chest, out of harms way."_ he replies, then gives the general a smug grin.

" _And if I don't, then you won't have to hear my bullshit anymore."_

Praxus also gives a grin, and with the same sarcastic tone, fires back at Sparx.

" _Then how is this punishment for you?"_

The small dragonfly's demeanor changes in an instant, and he turns to the mob of Grublins lining the street.

" _They are throwing things at him, because he cannot understand their words, and they want him to feel their pain."_ Sparx eyes are back to the general, moistened with the recollection of what they were yelling, other than murderer.

" _I can understand all of it...and to hear these things being shouted in hate... at my little brother."_ Sparx pauses to wipe a tear, not wanting it to fall from his face before a general, and someone he now respects.

" _It hurts more than anything I've ever felt."_

Praxus hesitates for a moment, seeing the pain Sparx is truly feeling.

" _Tell your brother to get down on his stomach, and not to move a muscle."_

The general pulls his hand from under Sparx, making the yellow dragonfly beat his wings to stay aloft.

" _Down on the ground!"_ he barks at Spyro, which is quickly translated as Praxus turns to his group of guards.

" _Hold this position around the prisoner!"_

Spyro is quickly down on his stomach as instructed, allowing the soldiers to surround him completely with their shields.

Praxus then turns to Sparx, a look of seriousness in his eyes.

" _You have one minute, Sparx..."_ he orders, pointing at the four dragons who seem more and more restless with every passing second. _"Tell your friends to remain passive, then get your ass back here, or we begin marching to the palace without you."_

" _Yes Sir, general!"_

* * *

It was the longest hardest day of his life, even having suffered through years of enslavement, but it was also the most rewarding, having regained a part of his family, as well as his pride.

"Good work, greenhorn." a very large Earth dragon grumbles, his gruff voice denoting the years he has spent in the mines. The elder drake pats Jasper on the back as they leave the quarry at the same time, giving his approval, as well as testing his strength with a hard shove.

It seems to be a thing in this quarry, as several of the full share workers would try pushing over an unsuspecting greenhorn, especially if they where not where they were supposed to be.

Or if they just felt like it.

Jasper encountered several instances where he was tossed aside by a larger, smiling coworker, most often by the green dragon before him now. But he holds his ground this time, moving only two of his paws to correct the shift in his balance, putting a smug grin on the elder's face again.

"You'll be fine, boy."

Nothing more is said, and nothing more needed to be said, as just his approval was enough. And as he leaves, the young dragon finally shows his proud smile.

"He's right Jasper..." Titan's voice remarks from behind, slightly startling the young Earth dragon. The large owner of the quarry slowly strides beside the boy he has taken under his wing, and literally takes him under his wing.

"...you did exceptionally well today."

"Thanks, _boss_."

Titan smiles, then looks at the sun one last time today, as it slowly ducks behind the mountains that guard Warfang to the west.

"It's gonna get cold tonight..." the much larger of two brown and black Earth dragons remarks, knowing the youngster he is keeping warm, in the already brisk winds, has no shelter from the early spring nip.

"...do you need a place to stay?"

Jasper feeling all the comforts he had as a boy, removes himself from under Titan's wing, feeling as if he has taken too much already.

"I have felt colder nights than this Titan, and you have already been more than generous." Jasper looks back over his shoulder, not turning to face him, as he is going to walk away from any other offer of kindness.

He looks down at his side, where a satchel with several coins resides, and all of them earned with hard work. It is more than enough to buy food and even a warm blanket and cushion to keep the bugs away.

A rare night of comfortable rest under the stars.

"I will be fine. Thanks." he replies, the pride in his voice halting any further inquiry from Titan, who nods to his friend and returns to his quarry.

However, before the Earth dragon takes flight, another voice comes from the long road to Warfang.

"Well how bout coming _home_ for the night?"

Jacob walks up to the stunned silent dragon, who never thought his blind friend could venture so far by himself, as he was always afraid to be alone when he was younger.

"How did you get...?" is all Jasper can ask, as the Ice dragon gives a complicated answer to a simple question.

"I walked along the path with the deepest ruts, knowing the heavy stone being carted into Warfang, would cause a deeper scar in the road."

Jasper is beside himself, unsure of how this intelligent, strong and stable dragon could be the one he attacked only five years ago, suddenly feeling worse about what he did. He never got a chance to see him grow, and how this one time shy handicapped whelpling has made himself into a dragon with no visible faults.

"So, anyway..." Jacob utters with a deep sigh, rolling his opaque eyes. "...do I need to repeat myself again? 'Cause that is gonna get annoying after a while."

The sarcasm, however, is something he can live without.

"I don't know if I should, Jacob, at least not tonight." he finally replies, suddenly feeling the churning in his stomach, he just got over.

"Come on." Jacob retorts, hearing a certain tone in his voice, as if he wants to go. But still the brown and black dragon shakes his head. It had already been the hardest day in his life, and believes any more emotions will break him

"Please, Jacob...I can't do this all in one day."

The blind Ice dragon strides up to his newly reacquired brother, as if he could see him, then sits down.

"Scorch is not there," he says, knowing the young dragon is spending the night at his new friend's house, and is the reason Jasper is saying no. "he asked to sleep over at Onyx's."

"Blazer said yes to that?" Jasper asks, as the old guardian would never let his kids out of his sight, especially overnight. Though he was in his care during war time.

However, he is more astonished as Jacob gives an answer he wasn't expecting.

"No, _I_ said he could."

Jasper looks at his younger brother in a whole new way.

"Wait a tick! You are the Guardian of the Orphanage now?"

Jacob smiles, but shakes his head no.

"Not completely," he says with a breath of relief, knowing the challenges that will soon face him, and having the guiding eye of experience to help him along the way. "Blazer is going to step down in a few weeks, but then remain at the orphanage."

Jasper's eyes open wide, as he recalls the countless times the old dragon spoke of retiring to the mountains. But he doesn't interrupt his brother, who still has something to say.

"However, he has made it clear to me, that I am in charge of Scorch, and I want the boy to find the friends we never got the chance to."

The brown dragon finally smirks and makes a sarcastic remark himself.

"It was hard to find any friends in a bombed out city."

Jacob nods his head, recalling how Blazer kept them in the orphanage, or what was left of it, most of the day. The only time they would venture out was when the old dragon needed to forage for supplies, making them stay within ten yards.

"Well..." he starts, still focused on the past, and telling himself it will not be the same for his new brother, Scorch. "...I just want him to have as much of a normal life as he can."

Jasper lowers his head, though his sarcastic tone remains within a depressed voice.

"I kinda messed that up, yesterday. Didn't I?"

The blind dragon looks over at his orphan brother, a grin on his narrow muzzle.

"No you didn't..." he quips, his tone more sarcastic than Jasper's ever heard. "...you only proved to the young whelp, that even his friends can be _assholes_."

Jasper rolls his eyes, which Jacob can feel, as the Earth dragon's entire body shrugs with discontent. The blind Ice breather stares at his one time best friend, reading his scents, sounds and movements, and returning the line he learned from him at the same time he says it.

"But it also means you are not full of shit."

"How'd I know that was coming." the brown Earth drake continues after Jacob starts chuckling, slightly annoyed by him using a joke he made up. But again, he is astonished how the young dragon has taken a punchline to heart, bringing a different meaning to something he used to say in jest.

It sinks in fast that Jacob understands him, knowing who and what he is inside. He has forgiven him for everything in one brief moment, showing he has the knowledge of someone far beyond their years, but more so, knowing his heart is a as big as Blazer's.

He looks down the road towards Warfang, where a difficult path awaits, then back to the woods where he planed on spending a peaceful night under the stars.

"You think I got a chance of making things right with him?"

Jacob gives a small grin, picking up a strong scent from his friend, and brother.

"I think you have enough inside to withstand the little Fireball." the blind dragon places his paw upon Jasper's chest, directly over his heart, as if he could see it pumping with his ears. He then looks up at the brown dragon with his opaque eyes, showing the only use they have, as the love within is easily seen.

"And I don't mean shit."

* * *

 **Jasper is going home for the first time in 5 years... Scorch is sleeping over at Onyx's house, though he's probably under Cynder's wing right now...Sparx needs some Icy Hot...and Spyro needs a slightly bigger brother.**

 **Does it get easier? Does it get harder? Or does he even get to the Queen? Stay tuned!**


	21. You're Best is Not Enough

**On a roll now...Three chapters this month alone, I'll try to keep em coming.**

 **If there was a reason for it, you can thank these people for the reviews that motivate. pigchopsbacon, HolyCross9, V2d12, and Folwood. If you keep em coming, I will do the same.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 You're Best is Not Good Enough**

For nearly half a mile, Spyro has remained exactly five paces behind the victorious general, who parades the most hated creature on Avalar before his rowdy citizens. Their rage and anger is cast upon the purple dragon, that destroyed their once great city, with words that sting as much as the stones that make it through the guard. His tears, streaming down his face, leaving a trail that covers much of the same distance.

But he endures the punishment, much like his wife, knowing their anger is justified. He raises only his eyes, looking upon the path half traveled, and seeing more and more Grublins line the long road ahead.

"Are you okay, bro?"

Sparx's voice is very soft, coming from under his chin, and muddled with the constant buzzing and howling from all around. He knows the answer already, but he can feel Spyro's heart begin pounding harder than it was a moment ago.

"They're never gonna forgive me...Are they?"

The yellow dragonfly is crush by his brother's words, feeling the pain it is causing the nicest dragon on Avalar. And again, like Cynder, Sparx remembers a moment when she spoke the same way, just wanting to give up.

"They don't know you Spyro." he replies, as another stone passes through the shields, smacking the purple dragon over his left eye.

He howls from the pain, making several grublins begin laughing, as they saw this sneaky rock find its target. However, after only a brief pause to refocus on the road directly before his nose, Spyro keeps his pace behind Praxus.

Sparx, on the other hand, wants to explode again, seeing such cruelty towards his brother. However, he suddenly sees it differently for once, understanding the punishment is not supposed to be kind and gentle. Instead, he can feel his brother getting stronger, shaking off the hatred they are giving, keeping his paws firmly planted on the ground, and moving forward.

His eyes also gaze upon the crowd differently, noticing handfuls of grublins laying down their stones, seeing the suffering the purple dragon is enduring for their pain, and becoming disgusted with their our evil thoughts.

"But being an insect, like you and I..." the yellow dragonfly buzzes out from under the protection of his purple thing, holding himself before his brother's eyes, an inch from the ground.

"...they understand respect and honor, and they will see that when you get a chance to raise your head."

Spyro smiles, even after taking another rock to his hind quarters, drawing the support he needed from his best friend.

Sparx, seeing what he needed as well, hastily returns to the safety of his brother's frame, happy to hear his pulse has calmed a bit.

He keeps his support going with a more assuring voice.

"They will see the strongest part of this honorable enormous purple dragonfly, is his heart."

Spyro chuckles again, lifted by his brother's humorous tone, allowing him to shake off several more impacts to his body. He remains focused on this difficult task of walking, helped along by the countless compliments coming from under his tucked-in jaw.

For several more blocks, Spyro stays focused, keeping up with the general who will slow down for no one. Until a young grublin, no more than four, steps out from the crowded streets, and into the path of the condemned.

Praxus is stunned by the brash child, who stops directly in his way, nearly a hundred feet down the road, and awaits their arrival.

" _Move aside boy!"_ the general asks with a firm voice, but it is not a strong ordering tone he uses with his guards.

The young child simply shakes his head no, forcing the entourage to stop.

The large mantis looks around in the crowd quickly, finding no one who seems worried about their child's well being.

" _Where are your parents?"_

The boy sheds a tear, his eyes locked on Spyro.

" _They're gone..."_

Praxus knows immediately, this young grublin is one of many orphans left behind after the attack during the Eternal Night. However, he must get his prisoner to the queen, so the hard nosed grublin general speaks softer to him.

" _Please, my young friend, I must ask you to move."_

The boy slowly nods his head, then turns his eyes from the purple dragon to the general.

" _Can I say something to him, Sir?"_

Praxus, knowing what could happen if he allows one to confront the murderer of their families, that the rest may try to take it on their own to do the same. However, having lost a child in the same instance, and feeling this boy's pain as his own, the general reaches down his hand.

He escorts the youngster five terrifying paces, bringing him face to face with his worst nightmare. He can feel his little hand begin to shake, but yet the boy stays put, looking into the eyes he cannot read as a child.

Spyro can see the great pain in his eyes, and in his voice as he mumbles something inaudible to him, but still understands.

Praxus holds the boy's hand firmly, keeping him from simply walking away after saying his piece.

" _Translate that Sparx."_ the general orders, and the yellow dragonfly pokes his head out from under his brother, showing the tears he now has for this boy's words.

" _Do I have to?"_

The mantis just stares at him for a second, realizing the pain it will cause him to see his brother's reaction, but that is what he is hoping for.

" _Do it Sparx."_

The yellow dragonfly lowers his head, but obeys the order.

"He said you killed his Mom and Dad..." Sparx pauses, when his brother gasps, knowing the second part will only hurt him more.

"And that he hates you."

The young grublin, unable to read eyes, is easily able to see his translated words crush the purple dragon's spirit, as Spyro's legs buckle from the pressure. It startles him to see the one he thought to be a monster effected in such a way, believing his entire short life that the dragon that killed his parents was hell bent and evil.

But this is not the case as his young eyes see it now, watching the large dragon before him crumble upon hearing about his parents death, like he did years ago.

"I'm so sorry..."

Spyro's voice is soft, as he has no breath to carry his words out, reeling from the pain of this boy's loss from his power.

Praxus squeezes the young grublin's hand, tapping it softly with his other.

" _He is apologizing to you, young one."_

The general turns to Spyro, nodding his head, prodding the purple dragon to speak a bit more. It is what he wanted from this encounter, allowing him a chance to make peace with at least one citizen, but more so, to see the real side of the dragon that took his daughter's life.

Anyone can speak to an adult about their sympathy, and their pain, knowing the more experienced person would understand logic or reason. But to speak to a child, trying to convince them of what you are not.

Only the truth will work, though most will lie.

"Nothing I can say will help his pain, general." Spyro looks up at Praxus with only his eyes, keeping his head down.

"Thennnnn helllllllpppp yoooorrrrrrzzzzzzzllllff"

The purple dragon blinks his eyes to clear the built up tears, showing the general everything inside that made him give Spyro this chance to speak with just one broken soul. The gaze lasts only a moment, as his purple eyes return to the small hornet like grublin standing before him.

"I wish I could take back what I did to you...but I can't." is translated by the general while Spyro still speaks, allowing the boy to see his emotions as he expresses them.

"I took something from you that can never be replaced..." he continues with more tears, thinking of his own mother and father, and not knowing what he would have been without them.

"...and you should hate me for that."

General Praxus wavers slightly in his translation, as Spyro's emotions begin influencing his voice, feeling the pain himself as he takes this apology to heart.

"I did something foolish..." he says aloud, thinking of the day he destroyed this boy's world, when he took on Gaul, alone.

He did not think of the repercussions, just going in to wreck the place, and bury the Dark Master once and for not only did his fight seal the fate of the Well of Souls, and most everyone that lived upon the side of the volcano, but it would actually unleash Malefor, causing three more years of war.

A war that almost tore the planet in half.

Yes, Spyro did save the world, however, he also knows he was a factor in causing it. And now he faces these repercussions

"...and because of my foolishness, you became an orphan."

Sparx swipes his hand up and down his brother's neck, helping him to finish a quick apology. One he had memorized a thousand times, hoping to have a chance to express his sympathy to the race he almost wiped from existence.

But this speech does not come out as planed, and he continues a none rehearsed moment of pure feelings.

"I have no excuse to give you for my actions, because what I did was wrong, and so many others suffered for my mistake."

Spyro closes his eyes and turns away, averting himself from looking at the small emotional hornet, seeing how he is hurting him again. There is conflict in his stare, much like he gets from Praxus now, and it is disturbing.

"I do not deserve your forgiveness."

Sparx is beside himself, seeing his big purple thing as low as Cynder on her worst days, but he is even more stunned as the small insect reaches for the strap dangling from Spyro's muzzle. He pulls it gently, getting the purple dragon to open his eyes, eyes he is now starting to understand. The small hornet timidly places his tiny hand on the tip of his exposed nose, always wondering what this creature feels like.

Spyro, still reeling from emotions, cannot help but feel the touch he is used to from his family, as their tiny dragonfly hands would tickle the soft scales between his nostrils. But he keeps his smile from forming.

Praxus chuckles, as does Sparx, when the boy looks back at the general and speaks.

"He though you were gonna be cold and slimy." Sparx translates, breaking more of the bond on Spyro's spirit, which brings a very small chuckle.

With his hand still firmly upon Spyro's lowered nose, and feeling the snort of wind that strikes him, he knows the purple dragon before him has just laughed. The young insect smiles for the first time, rubbing his nose some more and speaking again.

Once more Praxus chuckles and once more Sparx translates the boy's words.

"He said your surprisingly soft."

The yellow dragonfly laughs a little harder than the general now, as he has said this to his brother in jest before. Finally Spyro breaks a small grin and the youngster before him can see it through the hole cut in his muzzle. However, knowing he cannot understand _his_ words, the young hornet shows his acceptance with another more softer stroke across his nose.

"I will beg your forgiveness even after you tell me to stop. And if you ever need _anything_..." Spyro's eyes are once more to his translator, giving the same promise to him as he speaks to the boy.

"...I will be there for you."

Praxus simply nods to the purple dragon, before translating his message to the boy with a convincing tone, as he has heard everything he needed to hear as well.

And as quick as this interaction began, it ends.

The youngster, having what he came for, simply turns away and heads for his place on the sidelines a hundred feet up the road.

" _You are a better dragon than I though, Spyro."_ Praxus remarks, shocking Sparx as he translates word for word.

Spyro's reaction is not improved much, and this only ensures the general of his choice.

" _You don't deserve forgiveness, yet I still feel compelled to give it..."_

The general walks over to the purple dragon, and without explanation, removes his muzzle. The reaction from the crowd is much stronger than Spyro's, whose astonishment is read easily. They begin to frenzy again, as do his own guards.

Praxus, the Commanding General of Her Majesty's Army, draws his sword, and with a fierce howl to bring order, he slams it down into the earth at Spyro's feet.

" _NO ONE, and I will repeat this so we are all clear... NO ONE, will display unruly conduct before the ambassadors of Warfang, from this moment on!"_

The large mantis looks around the densely covered walkways, and the dwellings which adorn hundreds more, perched to cast their anger upon Spyro. But he will no longer allow this treatment, seeing an innocence in the one he knows is guilty.

" _I do not want the hatred for this one dragon to influence a treaty that will save thousands of lives!"_ he continues, his voice now echoing in the quieted street as he looks upon family members of his army, his true feelings coming out in the moment.

" _They will help us repel the constant threat of invasion, which will soon be more than we grublins can handle alone."_ the general gestures towards the four guardians, whose shear presence ended an incursion before it started.

" _Just being a part of our great community will help that."_

Praxus preaches about the only thing he has cared for now, since the death of his daughter, and that is his dedication to protect Truex.

" _We need an alliance with them...and this will not happen if you continue to slam their savior with rocks and garbage!"_

" _And what about our families!?"_ is shouted back in anger by several.

" _Where is our justice?"_

Praxus singles out one familiar grublin, who had continued barking. And as he walks towards him with a scowl, the large ant-like creature adds to his anger.

" _Where's the justice for your daughter!?"_

The remarks hurt him, as this good friend of his brings up his beloved Xenna, who he has been thinking about for this long walk. But this time the anger is different, not seeing the purple dragon as the soul reason for her death.

" _I'm not sure that justice can ever be served..."_ he replies, turning to see the purple dragon has remained where he was told, his head still lowered to the ground, even as another rock smacks him square in the nose. Several more stones quickly find their target, as Praxus was not looking or shielding the prisoner. And with his unmuzzled mouth, Spyro could easily defend himself, but yet he doesn't.

" _...if it means punishing this dragon for such a crime."_

The general returns his eyes to someone he has know since childhood, whose family was impacted just as hard on the Eternal Night.

" _He never intend to hurt her, Lomax...nor did he intend to hurt your son."_ the large ant becomes emotional, but a stabilizing hand is placed upon his shoulder by a friend, who himself has looked to this strong grublin for support.

" _I don't know..."_ the large ant begins saying, as Praxus' words are filled with the same truthful tone he always speaks to him with. However, a sudden cracking noise gets the attention of both, as well as the entire mob of gathered protesters.

One of the large wooden torches, that fill the city with light at night, already teetering to its side with the crush of so many citizens crowding the sidewalks, breaks free from its anchor. It falls into the street, a hundred feet from the purple dragon, where the young grublin who spoke up against Spyro, was returning to his spot down the road.

Panic ensues immediately, as everyone notices the boy standing in the path of this collapsing structure. He was frozen in the middle of the empty street by the impacting of General Praxus' sword, and the barking of his new order. And now he is frozen again, looking at the large wooden post that continues increasing speed towards him.

" _MOVE!"_ the general barks, but the boy can already tell he has no options, and instinctively braces for impact that is sure to end his life.

Praxus also knows this child has no chance of survival, watching the heavy structure dropping so fast, even he couldn't survive an impact of this nature.

No grublin could.

Everyone remains in horror, realizing in an instant, the young hero who just confronted the evil purple dragon will certainly die for his efforts. The impact shakes the ground, sending a spray of fire and burning tinder across the road, forcing hundred of grublins to scramble to avoid being burned.

But as the debris comes to rest, the crowd is stunned silent, seeing the boy never emerge from under the fallen crumbled pile of splintered wood.

" _Hurry!"_ Several voice call out, rushing to the carnage to begin a rescue, but knowing it will only be a recovery mission.

All four guardians also move to the debris pile, as their experience with Spyro allowed them to see something no one else noticed, except his older brother, and a very keen eyed general.

" _Where is the prisoner!?"_ he barks, just as several grublins uncover a portion of the purple dragon's tail.

The commotion becomes louder, as Spyro begins jostling around under the broken timbers, begging for help, which comes quickly with two powerful paws.

Terrador, the first dragon on the scene, places his paws under the broken torch, lifting with all his might. Volteer and Cyril, just a step behind him, pull their friend from under the pile. And Cole, well he was able to inhale the fire this broken torch spread out on the streets, allowing any futher panic to end before it started.

Everyone stares at the battered purple dragon, who seems to have taken the entire force of the impact. His body in the fetal position cradling a young grublin to his chest, who begins crying the moment Spyro unfurls a wing. With only a small gash above his left eye, caused when Spyro's shackled paws drew him in tighter, the young grublin emerges from the cocoon of protection within the hero of Avalar's arms.

Several grublin mothers quickly tend to the orphan boy, who is more in shock than he is hurt. They take him from the scene, helping the small hornet calm down after what he believed was his last moment. However, a few other grublins see an opportunity, as the purple dragon struggles to retake his feet, smelling a moment of revenge in his weakness

A large block of wood is the first object to strike him, then another, as the debris from the shattered torch has given them more ammunition. The four guardians are astonished as their friend is pelted again, and are slow to take defensive action, just as another massive piece of timber heads for the purple dragon's flank.

Praxus, still beside himself about what he did, but yet didn't see, drops his shock in an instant. Rage takes over as he buzzes a path to the hurdling log, slicing it from the path of its target. He lands on his feet, his sword already sheathed, and his other hand around the neck of the one he saw throw it.

" _WHAT DID I SAY A MINUTE AGO!?"_

His thunderous voice echoes in the streets that again quite with his words.

General Praxus releases his grasp upon a fellow insect's neck, placing it heavily upon his shoulder, pushing the grublin towards Spyro.

" _If you want to strike him, then stand before him and take a swing._ " he barks, but quickly feels the giant honey bee, roughly his size, pushing against him.

Praxus pulls the large grublin back with his own momentum, then looks him in dead in the eyes.

" _You will not disrespect our entire race by attacking him_ now _."_ the general looks at the others who began a vicious onslaught again, and against a completely defenseless prisoner.

" _If I so much as see you three morons lift a pebble to throw from here on out, I will arrest you all... and make you walk beside him as a shield!"_

Praxus turns from the ones he has scared stiff, using this same glare as he strides back to his prisoner.

He looks at Sparx who he wishes to translate his words.

"Are you injured?" is the first question, but the second one puts a sour grin on the dragonfly's face, though still he translates without altering.

"Can you continue?"

Spyro looks around at the four guardians, who show the same shock as their annoying little yellow friend.

The purple dragon knows he has a few small injuries, feeling the blood trickle from a cut on his neck, and the soreness of his wings, which took most of the initial impact in slow motion. But he soon nods his head.

"I can continue, General."

Spyro's chained paw is up as far as he can reach, stopping his brother from talking, as well as the yellow guardian, who he also heard taking a deep breath.

"I will be fine to make it the rest of the way."

A slight grin removes the angered look of this grublin general, who knows he is failing to keep his hatred towards the purple dragon. However, with a job to do, he again readies his platoon.

" _Prepare to move out!"_ he barks, and before he can turn to Sparx, to have another order translated.

"You guys should move to the back again." Spyro speaks, not caring of the restrictions anymore, knowing this path will be jaded against him regardless of how he behaves.

But he will walk this path alone.

Well, not completely.

"Why?"

The question comes from his brother, who does not want this to continue any more.

"This is a punishment..." he replies, looking around at the countless grublins who still seem eager to continue hitting him with rocks, even after begin order to cease.

"...and I will not deny them this."

* * *

From the moment Tempest and Jacob arrived in the early morning hours, Cynder has been able to keep her mind occupied. Her husband's well being have been in her thoughts all day, but they have not consumed the black draogness.

In fact, she had experiences today that made her mad, knowing she could not share them with Spyro.

The Shadow dragon visited the quarry and not only came out unscathed, but found a few new friends, even though they were interest in just the blueberries she brought.

Then came the moment in the General Store, where not only did she walk out the front door, but found herself in conversation again, as a young pair of whelpling Shadow dragons began asking about her power.

These two have approached her before, but were always escorted away by a angry father, who wanted his children to have no interest in the dark dragoness. However, today he stood by with a cautious eye, making sure she did not become aggressive around his kids.

And of course, she didn't, making three more friends in the process, as the young girls showed off their newest taught skill to a proud father.

Cynder's day continued to get better, escorting Jacob home, where she bumped into an old friend...of two days. The Shadow dragoness and the wingless whelp talked and played for an almost an hour, building on a friendship that both know will last for a long time.

Oddly enough, her joy would only increase, when a knock came at the orphange door.

It was her nephew Onyx, stopping by to see if his friend could come out an play, and with a nod from the blind dragon who guards him, Scorch and his two best friends took to the street.

An impromptu game of tag began, and within ten minutes, nearly half the town square becomes involved in this kids game.

Cynder felt panic every time someone new asked to play, fearing they only wanted a chance to attack her. But as the afternoon progressed, even that fear had faded to a thought, not much stronger than the other thought in the back of her head.

She played all day, enjoying a life the Terror of the Sky never dreamed of. Everyone was laughing and being themselves, showing none of the hatred that shadows their normal personalities. In fact, only one dragon made an aggressive move towards her, tapping Cynder's back a bit harder than everyone else has.

"You're it!" he laughed smugly, while she rubbed the sore spot on her left flank. However, as this large dragon takes off running like a child, Cynder simply closes her eyes and begins counting to twenty.

She then amazed herself, willing to stand in the open streets of Warfang, with her eyes closed. But what was even more amazing is when she opened them twenty seconds later.

Everyone was hiding.

A wide smile filled her face, and everything in the back of her mind was forgotten.

With a squeal of joy, the black dragoness ripped down the road, passing countless exposed players, just to experience the empty streets for a few seconds. However, that moment changed, when her eyes come across a recent entry to the game.

A smile fills his face, watching the black dragon lower down to pounce in his direction, as he has challenged her to many races before.

"You have no chance, Cynder!" Hunter gloats, and with a flash of darkness, he begins running away from her.

Cynder reappears exactly where Hunter was, then gives chase to the speedy cat, who puts it into another gear. Everyone watches with astonishment and joy, as Cynder tares a path directly behind the fast moving cheetah, keeping up with him in the tight area he is confined to run.

"Give it up, Slowpoke! I'm not even trying!"

Cynder smirks, as she too has not tried her hardest, keeping a very powerful trick in her bag, one that only her husband has seen before.

With the vast knowledge of multiple elements that have been giving her, the Shadow dragon uses a technique that only she can perform. By combining her Wind and Shadow abilities, the black dragon disappears again, though this time her dark mist moves with category five hurricane force. She reappears directly before the running cat, holding out a paw to tap him as he goes by.

Hunter tries to stop, but his momentum is too strong, bringing him to rest right where Cynder's outstretched paw is waiting.

"You're it!"

Hunter looks at her with disgust, and everyone else around who just stood out in the open and watched her chased him down.

"New Rule!" he barks, staring back in Cynder's direction.

"NO POWERS!"

She just smiles, knowing the new rule was not in place before she tagged him.

"Too late! Oly oly oxen free!" the black dragoness chirps, and everyone runs, as does she.

"Damn it!" he gripes, closing his eyes and beginning a count.

"One! Two! Three! Stupid dragons... Four! Five..."

The game last hours for some, and even longer for others, as Cynder, Scorch and Onyx didn't stay for the end, having enough fun for the day. And with a bit of exhaustion slowing their paws, the trio headed back to the orphanage.

"I'm guess you guys had a good time." Jacob remarks with a grin, hearing the boisterous children enter the large dwelling, laughing and regaling each other with what just happened a few minutes ago.

Even Cynder is in full voice, joking about the look on Hunter's face when she appeared before him. However, as the sun is already heading down, Scorch becomes a bit depressed.

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then." he says, knowing his curfew is normally sun down.

"Why?" Onyx returns, placing a paw on his friend's shoulder.

"How bout you stay over at my house tonight..." he looks at Cynder, whose home it really is. "...I'm sure my aunt won't mind."

Cynder quickly shakes her head no, saying how much she would enjoy the young whelp's company, but Scorch still remains depressed.

"I can't..." he replies, looking back at the large door where Blazer is probably sleeping, then to his big brother, who now has the final say.

"...I'm not allowed out at night alone."

"You won't be outside, you Imbecile?" Jacob enters the conversation with his normal tone of sarcasm, a tone he never uses with the boy.

"I think the home where the Heroes of Avalar reside, is more than accommodating for you. And I trust Cynder is more than enough dragon to keep you safe."

Scorch is stunned, not by the way he is being spoken to, but hearing he has permission to leave the orphanage for the night.

"So I can stay over Onyx's house...for real?"

Jacob looks at Cynder rolling his eyes for more drama.

"Wow! He's a quick one isn't he?"

Cynder smiles, but also shows a look of wonder, both of which cannot be seen. So she speaks of her expressions, allowing the blind dragon to follow along.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Jacob?" Cynder asks, as if she's never had a more important task in her life.

"I think saving the world more than qualifies you."

The black dragoness gives a smug grin for his tone, but than a soft peck on his cheek for the supporting words.

"Are you gonna be okay to deal with Ember by yourself, Jacob?"

The question is full of sarcasm, making the blind dragon glance at his orphan brother with a very odd expression, one he's never seen before either. He is annoyed at the young dragon's ability to be sarcastic towards him, and smiling about it at the same time.

But of course, the guardian of this child must make it clear who is in charge, and who is better at being a wise ass.

"I've dealt with your little mischievous fire breathing butt for the past year, I think I can handle a six month old whelping for a single night."

With that, the argument is over, and Scorch just looks at his new best friend.

"I need to grab a few things, if you don't mind waiting."

The small black dragon sits down on his hind quarters and gestures his paw towards the door Scorch is facing. And without a word, the young red whelpling is off.

Making his way to the area where he sleeps, Scorch decides he needs only two things from his room. A mint leaf, for his morning breath, and a small cushion he lays his head on, still adorning his mother's scent. The young dragon then looks around the new room he has called home for a few weeks now, wondering what it will be like to sleep somewhere different. A sudden nervousness shakes his paws, as if he will not feel as safe without the blind dragon, who sleeps across the room, watching over him.

Even the thought of the mighty Cynder, who will be under the same roof is not comforting.

But it is more than that.

"Are you okay, young dragon?"

Blazer's voice startles his nerves further, never hearing the large fire breather enter from the adjoining door to his chambers. His eyes give his fear away, yet Blazer can see joy in them as well.

"Jacob said I could stay over Onyx's house tonight..." his nerves grip his voice as well, but then sadness overtakes it. "...but I don't know if I should now."

"Why?"

The simple question is not understood at first, because Scorch has no real answer to give in return. He wants to go, but at the same time, he is afraid to ruin this.

"I don't know. I don't feel right."

The large dragon, seeing his youngest son struggling with a choice, lays down beside him and helps.

"You have never been out of my care for the night, and I'm pretty sure that can also be said when you were with your mother."

Blazer's wing is down and around the boy, bringing him closer to his lifted left paw, which he lays gently down upon him.

"This is a new experience for you, one you should feel happy to explore, for these moments are the ones that help make you who you are." he rubs the young whelpling behind his horns, easing his nerves with a calming touch.

"The friends you keep are important, Scorch, and to be nervous about spending a night with a new friend is normal."

The large dragon pivots the youngster's head to look up at him.

"He is going to find out everything he can about you tonight, but you have nothing to fear, because you are who you are."

Scorch finds no real comfort in his cryptic words, until the large dragon lowers head down and whispers in his ear.

"You are a good dragon..." Blazer kisses the small whelpling upon the top of his head. "...and he will see that too. I'm sure of it."

With a good amount of weight lift from his shoulders, and not because Blazer removed his paw, Scorch packs his things for his first ever sleepover. However, before he leaves, he looks to the one who has helped him grow this past year, and returns the favor with a kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks...Dad."

It is the first and only time he has ever called him this, and Blazer's heart melts. He holds his tears as the boy walks out, not wanting him to stop and stay behind any longer. Though he has no time to weep, for his other son walks in a moment later.

"Are you crying?" Jacob asks, as the large dragon wipes his face and clears his nose,

"No..."

"Liar."

Jacob could sense the emotions in his little orphan brother, as they walked past each other, and more so when he entered the room and felt the racing pulse of his guardian father.

"He called me Dad..." Blazer's voice trials off, still stunned by the thought.

Jacob just smiles, and walks over to the one he called this name several times. His blue paw is upon the chest of this stoic dragon, feeling the joy he cannot see on his face

"You are a good dad too."

The large red fire breather feels a sharp chill sent down his back, as this question is always asked of himself, but he'd never have the right answer. And upon hearing such assurance from his boys, Blazer cannot help feeling contentment for the first time in five years.

"I have good sons."

"And a daughter..." Jacob's voice becomes upbeat, and his useless eyes look around the room, though his nose and ears have already told him. "...who seems to be missing at the moment."

Blazer chuckles, as the last images of her make a proud father feel even better.

"She's sleeping in my chamber, on that _heated_ cushion Scorch gave me for my birthday."

Jacob grins with the joke, knowing this cushion was simply one of the wingless welpling's old pillows, that he scorched with his breath. But he also realizes the young hatchling has found a familiar scent, one she has slept with for most of her life.

"She getting attached to him, Blazer."

The large dragon chuckles again.

"Reminds me of another whelpling I knew, who would steal his big brother's cushions at night."

Jacob knows he speaks of him, and the way he would take a pillow from Jasper's pile, then return it before he woke.

"Speak of the devil.." the blind dragon decides to change subjects, as he has yet to talk about his newly rekindled relationship with this big brother. "...what would you say if I told you, he apologized to me today."

"I would say I don't give a shit." Blazer is fast to reply, as his thoughts are not of what happened five years ago, but what transpired yesterday.

"He broke Scorch's ribs, and I will make him suffer the same fate if I get my paws on him."

Jacob can already see the mountain he must climb called Blazer, before he can even think of scaling the higher summit, where a young dragon's heart will be hard to bring down. But knowing what he knows, and feeling how he feels, Jacob makes his first ascent.

"So you would beat Jasper for making a mistake...

"A _mistake_!"

Blazer's voice rumbles with anger, and quickly Jacob looks for another route, taking a more aggressive path.

"Yeah! A _mistake_!" he barks back, using the same tone of anger. And before Blazer can fire back, the young guardian he entrusted makes his case for what believes.

"He has nothing, Pop, and to beat him down now will only make him feel less than what he is!"

The large dragon, still enraged, gives the floor to his son, allowing him to say his piece.

"We were wrong... he hurt Scorch for the same reason he hurt me. Not because he was angry, but because he has _you_." the blind dragon continues, as he felt the pain Jasper was experiencing, when they talked in the quarry.

This same pain is felt now.

"He lost something long ago, and has been trying his damn hardest to get it back, and if _you_ decide to turn your back on him now, I'm afraid Jasper will remain lost."

The large dragon has dropped the edge on his anger, but it still taints his words.

"What will you have me do? Welcome him back with open arms?"

Jacob gives a slight scowl, hearing a tone of his own sarcasm given back. So he returns the favor.

"No, but you don't have to use them to pummel him either. Instead, I'm hoping you use that lump of rock that sits six feet above your ass."

The red dragon cannot help keeping the smirk from crossing his face, knowing he should never get into a battle of snide remarks with a pro.

"So when do you want me to _not_ kill him?" he replies, still trying to be as witty as his oldest son.

Jacob grins.

"I would say as soon as possible, considering how _old_ you are."

Again Blazer cannot hold his snort of laughter, and his paw is upon the blue dragon's head, a little less gentle than he was with Scorch. However, he applies the same kiss to his forehead, showing the love he has for his boys.

As well as for another, who he lost five years ago.

"Go get him."

* * *

 **So, Jacob would make his long walk to the quarry, Scorch is nervous about keeping his friend, but Onyx is nervous too. Praxus cannot remain angry at the humble purple dragon, and Spyro will not be broken, by a large torch.**

 **More to come, stay tuned.**


	22. Rude Awakening

**Record time on this one and chapter 23 is already laid out, should come just as fast. And for those of you who are hating me for doing this to Spyro, you will hate me more after this one. NO he doesn't die, though he may wish it in a few minutes, and I will just leave it at that.**

 **This is a punishment, and a difficult one as you can see. And believe me, it is not going to get easier.**

 **My thanks as always for the fine reviews I received in this short interval between chapters. V2d12, HolyCross9, Blazingfury05, and NomexGlove. Can't wait to hear what you guys will say after this one.**

 **Oh yeah, one more thing, if you are in south east Texas, my thoughts and prayers are with you today. As a survivor of Sandy, here in the Garden State, I know the meaning of storm surge and flooding. Good Luck to you and your families.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22 Rude Awakening**

Never in his wildest dreams did he believe this day could come, when everything seemed right in the world. But as the young Earth dragon sleeps, those dreams play out as memories of his best and worst day ever.

It had been an exhausting day from the start, being chased through the forest all night, bruising a few ribs in the process, as well as his ego. Then the confessions of what he thought of himself, begging for mercy when none should be given, wondering if the quicksand he stepped into five years earlier would ever stop pulling him deeper.

But a ray of sunshine broke over the horizon, bringing light to a darkened soul. It was not easy at first, well I guess it was since Jasper got a few hours of sleep and a meal to start, but the remainder of the day...well that was difficult.

First, though technically second, was a confrontation with his new boss. And though he seemed strict, Clayton understands the rough edges on his greenhorn came from living in the same hell he endured, so this issue quickly ended on a good note.

It improved thereafter with a promise of a good day's pay for hard work, which he was eager to give. Until problem two arose.

His brother showed up, his little orphan brother. And though the beginnings of his normal nightmare starts playing out, where he corners and beats on a helpless crying whelpling, it goes no further. Instead, the child speaks to him as Jacob does now, with confidence and love...and a little sarcasm.

Jasper's dream does not climax there, as his day of work proves he still has pride in his ability to use his elemental power. The stones he polished, shining the images of himself smiling back, as his brain continues making the brown and black dragon see only joy tonight. Though what he recalls most were the jokes and the humor, some of which he was the brunt of, only making him feel more at home.

Then the best part of the day came along, as if it could get better, when Jacob arrived at the quarry again and a conversation that made a mile long trip go by instantly. It was like he was a kid again, hanging out with his little blind friend, who would always listen to what he had to say better than most.

However, this also brought him to conflict number three for the day, a little faster than he was ready.

Blazer was waiting in the large living area of the new orphanage, a small whelpling resting comfortably in his massive paw. The image now larger than life, as he sleeps, seeing the true nature of what the Guardian of the Orphanage is...nurturing.

Then he spoke, and the nightmare returns, as his past was brought up in anger for his recent actions. But as quick as he feels these demons enter his slumber, Jasper takes comfort in the strong embrace that suddenly came thereafter.

 _I'm sorry I chased you away, my son_

Blazer's words came swift and soft, as he stared at the young girl in his other paw, understanding Jasper is still a child he swore to protect.

He was with his family again, and the euphoria of this dream only gets stronger, suddenly seeing Scorch standing before him with a smile on his face.

 _I forgive you, Jasper._ is what it looks like he says, however, the words are not the same, and his voice is more anger driven.

"What the hell are you doing on my cushions!?"

Jasper wakes up to find himself nose to nose with the little red dragon he attacked, realizing how much trouble he is in, as that last part was all dream.

"Scorch!?"

"Yeah!?" the small whelp returns after a long pause, as Jasper fumbles for anything to say.

"I ahhhh..."

"You're sorry!?" is snapped by the annoyed wingless drake, who points at the bandages around his sore ribs.

"For kicking me while I was down, sleeping in my bed, or making me look like a thief."

The much larger Earth dragon cowers to the tiny whelp, as his honesty is far too hard for him to stand up to.

"Yeah, you sure are sorry..." Scorch continues after another long pause, though Jacob has finally heard enough.

"Easy little brother..." the blind dragon grunts, as he woke up with the sound of Scorch's first paw through the door. "...I brought him here, and told him to sleep in your spot, knowing you would be here at first light with Cynder."

Scorch, seeing he will get nothing from the startled Earth dragon, turns to his best friend in the world, as he has important news.

"Cynder is not coming, Jacob..." he pauses himself, knowing he is going to break a promise he did, but didn't really make. "...she took off to the Grublin city,"

"What!?" his voice is loud enough to wake the small hatchling laying on the other pile of cushions in the room, but Scorch is fast to grab her.

The young whelpling holds Ember quietly to his chest, as he tells his guardian what just happened.

"I was sleeping in Onyx's room, when it got really cold." he begins, rocking the tiny dragon in his arms to sleep while speaking softer.

"I didn't want to wake anyone with a fire, nor did I think it was appropriate to sneak under his mother's wing for warmth, so I went out into the hallway and began warming myself up... the way my mom showed me, with an internal fire."

The young dragon begins doing this, showing a glow that emanates around him, as his scales heat up, brightening the room enough that Jacob notices. He has seen the boy do this on colder nights, and it quite annoying to the blind dragon that can see only light and dark. Ember finds it more comforting, but Jasper is completely blown away by this talent, suddenly wishing he was a fire dragon, if only for his time in the mountains.

"Wow, that's an impressive skill, Scorch." he says timidly, knowing the boy is still angry with him. And the young whelp proves this so by ignoring his compliment and continuing as if no one spoke.

"But then I heard Cynder in the other room, talking to herself, and crying." he gives Jasper a quick glance, seeing the depression he is in and grins, though he feels bad about this the moment he does.

"Anyway..." he gets back on point, telling his brother of the problem. "...I knocked on he door, and went inside. I told her I was cold, and she in turn told me she was lonely, so we made a deal. I would keep her company, and she would keep me warm."

Jacob laughs, as he has made this bargain with the shivering red whelp before.

"What happened then?" he asks, feeling his brother's pulse rise slowly, knowing he is getting to the part that matters and pressing for the information.

"We fell asleep."

Jasper chuckles, hearing the same sarcasm that Jacob gives, seeing so much of the blind dragon has rubbed off on him. It draws an evil eye again, but also an annoyed response from his guardian.

"And!?"

Scorch returns his attention to Jacob, giving the main reason for his arrival at this time in the early morning.

"About three hours later she woke up from a nightmare, saying something about Spyro being in trouble." Scorch places an unconscious hatchling back on her pillows, then walks back over to his.

"She told me not to say anything, then took off, bro..." he says with a bit of panic in his words now, grasping his small satchel and placing it around his neck. "...and we need to go get her."

Panic fills Jacob's eyes as well, knowing the danger Cynder is putting herself into. For even as she is making friends in Warfang by the hundreds, there are still more outside her walls that would love to see the Terror of the Sky hanged.

However, still trying to be part of the conversation, Jasper decides to stop being nice with his words and speaks the truth.

"That's impossible..." he says, getting Scorch's angry eyes again, which do not stop him from continuing this time. "...she has what? A fifteen minute head start... How the hell do we _go get_ her?"

"Shut up!" is barked back, but Jasper only gets a bit more smug, lowering his head down to get nose to nose with the little red dragon.

"I'm slower than molasses in winter, Jacob is blind as a bat, and you have no wings."

Scorch's paw is across his face before Jasper can blink an eye, it sends a strong pain to the large dragon's receptors, and he backs away.

"Do you feel better?" he asks, actually having to grasp his jaw and flex it a few times.

"A little..." is returned matter of factually, as it did feel good to crack the one who hurt him across the jaw. Though his mind is fast and quickly it returns to the crisis at hand.

"...not really."

He turns back to his guardian, his best friend, his brother.

"We have to try Jacob."

With no real vision at night, and seeing the subtle glow of the sun tainting the sky out his window, Jacob understands their only chance is to wait, knowing a certain speedy dragoness will be reporting for work soon.

"We can't go _yet_ , Scorch..." he begins to say, drawing a very poutty response from the young dragon before he can finish.

"Come on!" he barks, waking Ember again, as well as a grouchy old dragon.

"What is going on in there. you two Idiots!?" Blazer barks from his chamber, slightly annoyed that the young adults he believes are the only dragons in the other room are acting like six year olds, or like they always did.

"Don't make me come in there, cause I'll actually burn your asses this time."

"Sorry, Blazer!" the young whelpling replies, cradling the tiny dragoness against his chest again, to soften the voices in her ears.

"Scorch?"

The large dragon is out of his chamber in a few seconds, or the length of time it took to get his tired ass up.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Jacob is quick to answer, as Scorch seemed unable to speak the truth, and began fumbling for words.

"He was worried about me, Pop, and that's when he found Jasper laying in his bed."

Blazer gets a wave from his one time oldest, who is once again, but a nervous look from Scorch. It makes him focus on Jacob a bit harder with his half opened eyes.

"You're full of it, what's really going on?"

Scorch, never promising to keep Cynder's secret, but knowing Blazer would never allow him to go out at this time on a wild goose chase, no matter what Jacob says, holds his tongue.

"Cynder ran off, Pop."

Jasper gets the most hated look from Scorch, but yet he knows better than to lie in life anymore.

"She is going to the insect city."

The large dragon can see the anger in his youngest son's eyes, even though he cradles Ember softly.

"And you three morons think you are going to go after her?"

Scorch's and Jacob's eyes are on Blazer, who seems conflicted with a normally easy choice. 'No' is what they expected to hear in less than a second, but seeing the old dragon think before he speaks, well this is different to all three of them.

"How do you plan on catching up to her?" he asks, for even if they left at the same time, Cynder would be miles ahead in minutes.

"She's part Wind dragoness, even I couldn't catch her if I was in my prime."

Scorch pauses for a moment glancing up at Jasper, who has laid out the obvious. It begins his lower lip quivering just as he answers.

"I don't know."

However, with his impeccable hearing, Jacob suddenly smiles, as the familiar flapping pattern of his coworker's wings flutter in his ears.

"I do." he says smugly, looking towards the window. "Cause now we have a chance to catch her."

"Cool! You guys are up already!" is suddenly voiced by Tempest from the balcony outside said window.

* * *

As hard as the first half mile was, the second half made that look like a day at the beach. It was not the rocks and the slurs being slung, which were coming less often, as most took to Praxus' orders. But the pain from being clobbered by a ten ton torch he now feels, especially after chugging along at the general's pace.

But he would not slow down, nor would he show this pain, as it would only increase the amount of stones thrown. He remained docile, never snapping back at the ones who hated him, like every other prisoner escorted before a frenzy of angry grublins.

He accepted judgment for this crime, for even though it was unintentional, his power is what killed so many.

The noise soon grew louder, as the party approached the palace, where the road widened out into a town square, almost like Warfang's. The stones and rocks came more abundantly, but the guards did their jobs, blocking as much as they could to ensure the prisoner's safety.

However, Praxus suddenly holds a single hand up, and the possession comes to a stop. As to do the stones and other thrown items.

"What is he doing?" Sparx asks quietly, as the general turns around to face Spyro, his other hand upon his sword.

No answer is given, as the purple dragon is not going to disobey the general's orders now, especially as he begins walking towards them.

" _This is the hard part."_ he says softly to Spyro and his translator, then looks around at the group of twenty who valiantly protected the most hated creature on the planet.

" _Back away from the prisoner!"_

"I'm not liking this, dude..." Sparx understands before Spyro does, however the purple dragon quickly catches on to what was said, as his shield moves away and into the crowd that begins encroaching.

"Get ready to book."

" _My fellow Grublins!"_ he barks, drawing his sword and pointing towards his prisoner.

" _I present to you, Spryo...the Butcher of Zandera."_

The crowd's intensity rises further, hearing a name that brings as much anger and hatred as the Terror of the Sky. They hiss. They boo. They call him ungodly names, and begin spitting their rage and pain, along with their venom and poison, and some occasional bitter honey, covering him from nose to tail with a foul smell of whatever bile they can produce.

Spyro is repulsed, as is his brother, who begs him to run. And if it wasn't for a soft hand under his chin, lifting his head up, the purple dragon may have just done that.

With a swipe of his other hand, now empty of his sword, Praxus removes as much of the saliva from Spyro's nose that he can, then quickly slides the muzzle he had back on his face.

" _This will help now."_ is translated from under the purple dragon's tucked jaw, as Sparx tells of what he and the now blinded Spyro cannot see. However, he feels the muck cleared from his eyelids, allowing Spyro to envision the one who is helping him.

In such proximity to the prisoner, Praxus is also showered in the hatred meant for the Butcher of Zandera, as vengeance knows no rank.

" _You don't deserve to taste their hate, because you are not the full reason for it."_

For the moment that he still can, Spyro watches as a humbled general backs away, gesturing him to lower his head again, which he does.

The crowd continues spitting on him, a way they shame their most hated criminals, though never has there been so much hatred displayed in the main square, as the purple dragon's body is no longer visible under this thick layer of expectorate.

Even Praxus, who is bound by this tradition, draws a small amount of his hatred. He looks upon his soldiers, who have held their own anger for his order. The general then turns to the coated dragon, who shakes with the demoralizing fear of the moment.

 _I'm sorry, Xenna._ he whispers to himself, then spits upon the paw of her killer, not striking him in the face where he should.

The soldiers respond by doing the same, showing a form of dignity in a ritual where none is deserved.

From the back, four guardian dragons, whose anger has been boiling up over the last mile, finally melt down.

"I don't want a treaty with these creatures..." Volteer remarks with distaste, unable to hold his tongue, watching as his friend is soaked in saliva. "...they are not worthy to be near him, and yet..."

Fumbling for words, the exasperated dragon is halted by the proven voice of his former leader.

"How much spit did Cynder wipe from her face?" Terrador replies somberly, watching as more and more grublins flock to the area, disgracing the one he has vowed to protect with his life. And though it hurts him beyond reason, the Earth dragon understands his friend's life is not threatened...physically.

"This is bit different, Terrador..." Cyril enters, but is shut down quickly.

"How?" the large green dragon cuts him off, looking around at the nearly hundred thousand citizens who now swarm the main square.

"Because there are more of them who are suffering?"

Cyril has no answer, and all four return their eyes to the horrific punishment being received by their friend.

"I for one am proud of Spyro today..." Terrador continues, as he would have been gone, long before this treatment was given.

"He is showing us what a real hero can withstand to make peace."

The fourth guardian, whose disgust is now far beyond gut wrenching, finally turns away from the scene.

"Hero or no...I'm not letting Spyro in my house until he bathes in the Avalar River for at least...an hour."

Meanwhile, under more than an inch thick blanket of pure nastiness, I just don't want to put in words anymore, the small insect who is clean of spit, but not of the scent, calls to his brother.

"How the hell are you dealing with this stench?"

With the sickest voice he's ever heard from his sibling, Spyro replies.

"I'm trying to think of a better place."

"The Putrid Swamp would be a better place right now!"

Spyro, as disgusted as he is, grins under the muzzle protecting his mouth and nose, as the smell is not effecting him as much as his brother. But more so, hearing the yellow dragonfly he has counted on his whole life, is still there, trying to get him through another tough spot with his words.

"Hell, I would take the restroom at Titan's quarry right now..." he gripes, making Spyro feel a bit more of himself, under this layer of disgust and bile. "...or even Master Cyril's house when he makes that nasty rabbit stew he brags about."

Sparx suddenly hears a few words through the muck, bringing music to his ears, as he was running out of funny things to say in this impossible moment.

" _Hang in there...It's almost over."_ Praxus remarks, his voice garbled under the muck, but understood. He can see several guards marching from the palace, readyin to take the prisoner away, halting the last part of this public punishment.

And as he finishes saying this, the frenzy of spitting upon their enemy ends.

" _The prisoner will step forward!"_

The voice is not Praxus', but it gives the same authoritative tone, and Sparx is quick to translate.

"Is he kidding? I'm stuck here." Spyro mumbles, barley able to move a muscle, but Sparx translates the second order which comes only a few seconds later.

"I don't think so, dude...move!"

With great difficulty, the purple dragon pulls his front left paw up and forward, then his right, finally yanking the remainder of his body from the thick pool of excrement spewed upon him. He drags his much heavier saliva-coated frame towards the voice that called, as he is unable to open his eyes.

Without warning, the new leader of his escort yanks the strap on Spyro's muzzle down, attaching it to the chains around his front paws. He then pulls the slack Praxus left him, drawing the purple dragon's legs together. Spyro falls to his side, unable to balance himself with the sudden restriction, but is quickly drawn back up by his left horn.

" _Do not dare fall again, you piece of shit...or I will have you dragged through the palace by these horns!"_

The large guard gets an annoyed reaction from his general, however, before he can speak, the beetle like grublin returns the same gaze.

" _You have been relieved of command, Praxus..."_ he calls him by his proper name, denoting a rise above him. _"...you are no longer in charge here."_

The new general of the Queen's Army gestures to his men.

" _Take this disgrace to be cleansed, he must be presentable before addressing her majesty for his crimes..."_ he orders, and several grublins take control of the march, grasping Spyro's chains to pull him along faster.

This angry beetle's eyes are then upon his former superior.

" _...and as for you, Praxus. Queen Zyla has summoned you to her chamber...immediately."_

* * *

 _What am I doing_

It is the only though going through her head, as Cynder takes a drink from the clear waters that flow down from the mountains to the north of Warfang. She looks back along the path she has followed, knowing this long river will lead her home if needed, but upstream is her destination.

She felt Spyro's pain, while holding the whelpling that came to her room for warmth, seeing her husband struggle as she did; guilt ridden and tormented.

 _He needs me_

The black dragoness convinces herself, and quickly she is back in the air, heading for her love. Though her flight only lasts a few seconds, as Cynder returns to the ground.

 _But he said stay home, Cynder_

The Shadow dragoness is so conflicted, wanting to be by Spyro's side through anything, but understanding how he would be hard pressed to remain focused, as she could become a distraction.

Her eyes look up river again, and the nearly five hours it will still take from this position, already forty miles north of Warfang.

"WHAT DO I DO!?" she yells out loud in the desolation, staring towards the north where her heart is telling her to go. Though everything else inside is screaming for Cynder to return home.

"Please Spyro..." she begs, hoping something will convince her to carry on. "...tell me you're okay."

Cynder starts weeping, as nothing is heard and nothing is felt but more pain.

Until.

"I'm sure he's fine."

The soft voice is from her friend, who had been rocketing upstream for the last half hour, and was able to catch up to the constantly stopping Cynder. She quickly homed in hearing her call of distress, and the Wind dragoness, already on the ground beside her once greatest enemy, pulls Cynder closer for a supporting embrace.

"And to answer your question..." she says softly, to the inquiry that was heard for miles. "...you need to go back home, where your friends are waiting to help you through this."

Cynder shows a smile, as her voice may still be echoing up and down river, but then looks north, where she feels she should be.

"And what if _he_ needs my help."

Tempest, hearing such depression in her friend's voice, uses the same tactic a little dragonfly uses to lifts the spirits of his brother when he is depressed.

Sarcasm.

"I'm sure the _real_ Hero of Avalar, along with _all_ four guardians, don't need a pathetic excuse of a dragoness, like yourself, to take care of a few trouble making Grublins."

Cynder is startled, thinking she was suddenly sitting beside Sparx, and she gives the blue dragoness an odd look.

But that just eggs Tempest on.

"I mean you would probably just get in the way, especially with those giant paws you stumble around on, and that big butt your towing behind you.

The black dragoness is beyond flabbergasted and turns her head from the river to her posterior.

"It's not big." she retorts, and Tempest smiles as she has side tracked Cynder's thoughts in one sentence.

"Sure it's not." the blue dragoness continues with a much thicker accent of sarcasm, however, as she reaches out and takes Cynder by the jaw, pulling her eyes forward, the Wind dragoness speaks of why she really needs to stay away.

"Do you think Spyro wants you to see him like this, Cynder?"

The Shadow dragon, returning her cleared mind to what she was doing out here, shakes her head no.

"I know you didn't want him around you either," Tempest offers, as she saw the pain it caused her, having Spyro witness his beloved cower in fear so often.

"So why make him suffer further, by forcing him to share this pain with you?"

The black dragoness is crushed, knowing her journey north will be going no further, and that she will be leaving her husband to deal with his pain alone.

 _It was what he wanted_

"Spyro would want it this way." Tempest says at the same time and this makes Cynder smile again, as everyone knows her husband's loyalty and honor.

It is what will save him again.

The less somber dragoness looks south, and the home where she is loved as well. Cynder gives her newest friend a smug grin and a sarcastic reply of her own.

"I guess my husband is the more stubborn one."

Tempest laughs from the jokes they were using yesterday for a distraction, and quickly she takes the black dragon in her arms.

"And I believe he is also the stronger one."

Cynder feels the powerful hug of her husband in Tempest's embrace, but for only a moment, as the blue and silver white Wind breather pulls away and looks her dead in the eyes,

"But if you say that to Garnet, I will kick your ass."

* * *

Meanwhile, thirty nine miles down river, following the only easy path towards the Northern Mountains. A trio of dragons takes a more slower journey to find their friend.

"Dude! Did you see how fast Tempest took off!?" Scorch asks, still geeking out about watching the Wind dragoness' use of her talents to speed away first.

"No, Scorch...I didn't" Jacob replies sarcastically, lifting one of the paws he is using to walk, and waving it before his eyes. He then turns to Jasper, who because of Scorch's inability to fly, is walking beside them.

"Only one other dragon _saw_ it..." Jacob can hear his little brother huff, and he returns his useless eyes to Scorch, showing him a very snarky grin "...but someone's still not talking to him. Is he?"

The little red dragon remains silent, but Jacob already can tell he is losing his cool, hearing the boy take sudden breaths, as if he was going to say something. And knowing this whelp as he does, the blind dragon keeps silent himself, waiting for him to return to the Scorch he knows well.

The one who could never hold a grudge.

"Why do you do that to me?"

Jacob smiles, as his little friend gives in.

"You know I'm trying to ignore him, so you make me feel guilty about it...you're such a jerk, Jacob."

The blind dragon remains silent, then moves a bit to his left as Scorch changes his path, getting between the two elder orphan brothers. A feeling of euphoria takes over the oldest, as Scorch suddenly looks up at him, seeing the youngster finding the words in his head to say something.

But nothing comes.

For several hundred feet, on the wooded path along the river, only the flowing water is heard over the ambiance of the surrounding forest. So, hoping to break the ice, and the uncomfortable silence, Jasper answers the first question posed.

"It was pretty cool to see Tempest spin that fast...winding herself up into a horizontal tornado, then taking off like an arrow from a cheetah warrior's bow."

It is almost how the whelpling would have described it himself, but yet he still makes little to no sound, just eyeballing the large dragon beside him. It is even more nerve racking than the silent treatment, and when he does finally say something, it is not what Jasper expected.

"Why did you hit me like that?" the youngster's lower lip begins to quiver, as he is also nervous about what he is doing.

"I thought you were my friend."

Jasper stops walking, holding the trio of orphans from going any further, until he makes his peace. He looks down at the boy, unable to keep the tears from forming in his eyes.

"I was a fool, Scorch, and I am sorry that I hurt you."

The larger, yet small for his age, Earth dragon turns his eyes from the child, as his memory shows him the beating he gave this poor defenseless whelp.

"You were the only one in Warfang who actually cared, and I spit on you."

Jasper brings his attention back to the one reason he would visit a place he was embarrassed to be.

"I didn't deserve your friendship then, and I probably still don't..." the much larger dragon lowers down to his one time buddy, an gives him the look of despair that first caught his eyes. "...but I would like a second chance to earn it this time."

Scorch pauses, conflicted about his choices, looking to his big brother for any advice.

"This is not my call, Scorch..." Jacob answers without hearing his question. "...you alone need to decide if he is worthy enough to be _your_ friend."

However, being himself, Jacob looks over at the dragon he has rekindled a friendship with and fans a sarcastic flame against his character.

"I certainly don't know what I see in this stubborn idiot, but I can't help it... I'm blind."

Jasper smiles within, hearing how one friendship is as solid as the oak trees around them, but still he remains focused on Scorch, praying for any type of positive answer.

"How can I ever trust you?" is not the reply he wanted, and Jasper can feel this question like a knife in the heart.

"I don't know."

He knows he has failed by speaking the truth, and again Jasper cannot keep his tears held back. However, before he really breaks down, a soft paw is felt on his lowered nose.

"I guess you'll need to earn that too."

Scorch's eyes, also welling up, shows the boy this Earth dragon has become accustom to seeing, and a small grin forms on his muzzle.

"If you will let me."

The young whelpling, realizing his moment to get Jasper back is at hand, suddenly looks away. He places a paw upon his sore ribs, exaggerating the pain with a overly dramatic wince.

"It's gonna be hard to forget those two knees you pushed into my ribs, you know..." Scorch then points at the scratch across his nose, his tone more sarcastic and playful than angered.

"...as well as this thing...I mean look at this third nostril you gave me, Dude!"

Jacob cannot keep his joy within, already knowing the boy is going to forgive his other brother, and feeling the bond this trio will soon have with one another.

"You do know that dragonesses dig scars?" Jasper returns with a playful tone, as he is suddenly interacting with Scorch, whose own grin increases.

"Really!?" he replies with shock, crossing his eyes to look upon the somewhat decent sized scratch across the bridge of his nose, where Jasper had sunk in his claws to pin him down. The Earth dragon cannot believe his ears, as the boy begins admiring the scar, and actually looks up at him for more information about his last statement.

"Do you think it's gnarly enough?"

A bit embarrassed, being asked by the one who struck him if the scar he left was big enough, Jasper pauses without an answer to give. However, as Scorch's eyes leave the cut on his nose, then focus on him, the brown dragon becomes emotional.

"I'm so sorry I did that to you." he says, believing this is the best answer to give, though he is surprised as the youngster's eye become angry.

"Dude, enough already with the sorrys, I heard your apology before."

Jasper begins shaking, stunned by what he is hearing, wondering why he would doubt this young boy's ability to be magnanimous .

"So you forgive me?"

"Hell _**NO**_! You cut my nose open, dude..." he points at it again, very very dramatically. "I'm definitely not forgiving you for this!"

Jasper shakes a bit harder, as Scorch continues pointing out injuries he sustained.

"You broke two of my ribs, and I'm supposed to forgive you for that too, I mean really?"

Scorch loops around, getting a few feet away from Jasper, than sits back down, staring at him with daggers.

"I'm only six..."

"Seven!" Jacob interrupts, knowing the boy is not truly angry right now, and is just trying to mess with him.

"Not for two days, Jacob. So, shut up."

The blind dragon smiles, as Scorch has been telling everyone he is older, but now is making sure he remains at six, just to get further under Jasper's scales. His fiery eyes return to the eighteen year old who manhandled him, and worse yet, needed to attack him from behind to do it.

"You jumped a wingless whelpling while he was playing," he refers to himself in the third person, and Jacob just shakes his head.

 _I've created on monster_

"You then kicked said whelpling in the side, not once but twice..." Jasper goes to speak, but Scorch just raises his voice, and keeps him silent. "...MIND YOU, he has no wings to protect himself."

The little red dragon looks over at his new guardian, who can feel his stare and returns it.

"And to top it all off, Jacob...He cuts his nose with those nasty claws and spits all over him while yelling in his ear."

The blind dragon takes no time in giving his answer, looking at Jasper with his opaque eyes and nodding his head twice

"Sounds pretty unforgivable to me, bro."

Jasper gives his orphan brother a look, which he feels as well.

"I would never speak to such a creature like that again."

The Earth dragon, emotionally wrecked for the last two days, finally starts getting the fact that he is being played. And as he drops his shoulders, his tension finally loosening up, Scorch cracks a smile.

"So, you're gonna hold this over my head for years to come?"

The little red dragon's smile increases in size, and this just makes Jasper sink further into himself. However, as Scorch walks back up to him, placing a paw upon his arm, the Earth dragon rises up again.

"Listen, Jasper...I don't know why my _friend_ did what he did, and until I hear a better reason than 'I don't know', I cannot forgive him for attacking me like that."

Scorch rises up on his hind legs, stretching out his sore ribs to reach the taller dragon's face.

"But I still want to know why, so I will give him a chance to explain, when he is ready."

Jasper wipes his tears, then picks the boy up in his paws, who does not resist.

"I was such a fool to think that I was losing you, Scorch." he confesses his reason for the attack, looking upon Jacob, as he lost his friendship and brotherhood with him the same way. And as he holds him, he can feel the warmth and friendship and brotherhood that made him fall for this kid in the first place.

"I thought you were replacing me as a friend, when I saw you playing with those other kids." Jasper pulls Scorch from his body holding him out before his eyes.

"I don't have many friends, and I was afraid I was losing the only true one that I had."

Scorch, who has very few friends himself, is suddenly honored to hear how strongly this one dragon was bound to him. However, he shows a very odd expression after a moment, and looks the large Earth dragon in the eye with this stare.

"That's a stupid reason...beating me up so I would hang out with you."

Jasper is floored and has no reply, allowing the small dragon a chance to load up and fire again.

"I would have just asked to play instead of tackling me, and I didn't even have the ball yet."

Drenched in sarcasm, the Earth dragon knows his emotions are being preyed upon by the tiny whelp, who he drops from four feet. Scorch laughs, even after hitting the ground with his rump, continuing an onslaught of humor to break the tension.

"OH NO! He's gonna kick my ass again, Jacob, and prove his friendship."

Even the blind dragon cannot contain his laughter anymore, pointing at Jasper who is still nervous as hell. Though, seeing the young whelpling carrying on, as well as his brother, the Earth dragon suddenly gets caught up in the playful moment as well.

He pounces upon Scorch, covering the boy with entire frame, but not putting any weight down. He uses a paw to pin him gently, using his other paw to rub him between the horns.

The boy's laughter squeals from deep within, and Jasper's heart sings, for he has everything he needs now.

"I'm sorry." He says softly, smothering the boy's muzzle as he goes to stop him from apologizing again, but he must.

"I promise I will never hurt you again... as long as I live."

Scorch stops squirming, which allows Jasper to remove his paw from around his mouth.

"I know you won't."

The red dragon places his paw upon Jasper's nose, looking deep into his eyes.

"But I still plan on getting you back."

Without warning, Scorch digs his claws into Jasper, then drags them down the front of his nose.

"Owww!" the brown dragon backs off grasping his nose in pain, then looks down at Scorch with an angered pair of eyes, watching as blood begins seeping from beneath his paws.

"You little bastard!"

Scorch waves a single bloodied claw in front of Jasper's angry face.

"You promised never to hurt me for as long as you live."

Jacob is practically rolling on the ground with laughter, as this six year old, I mean seven, goes about the best way to get back at this much larger dragon. And hearing his guardian's approval, the boy shows Jasper a sinister grin, rubbing his paws together, thinking of the next part of this special way to forgive a friend.

"Now I just need to break two of your ribs and we'll be even."

"Are you kidding?"

* * *

 **Scorch is not quite as fast to forgive as his brother Jacob, so Jasper will need to grow eyes in the back of his head. Cynder and Tempest are making their way back to Warfang, what could possibly happen? Spyro needs a shower, though he may get one he doesn't like. And Praxus will become pissed, but not for the reason you are expecting I'll bet.**

 **Better stay tuned, cause the action heats up.**

 **Thanks for reading, and here's where I beg for a review.**


	23. HIs Judgment Cometh

**I think it was five or six chapters back when I said the action and drama and pain was going to be fierce, and I don't think I disappointed. I can say to you now, for what I have envisioned, I've only scratched the surface, so hang on tight.**

 **A thank you is in order to Blazingfury05, HolyCross9, V2d12, and coincidencless, who I must say caught me off guard with that last question. Kudos to you for being an observant Spyro fan, and yes, I will address why someone who grew up around insects his entire life cannot at least understand the language.**

 **A warning, as this chapter has some very dark and disgusting moments, so be prepared.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23 His Judgment Cometh**

With anger in his eyes, the large praying mantis marches himself to the royal chambers, where the queen awaits his arrival. He is enraged at the fact his command was stripped from him, and for doing only as he was instructed.

 _What reason does she have for this..._

Praxus pounds away with his footsteps, stomping his rage out on the long hallway leading up to the massive doors of the throne room.

 _After all the years of service, to remove me from command while at the pinnacle of my victory..._

His eyes remain focused, but his head is about to explode, and the former general keeps charging to the door.

 _I'm going to give her a piece of my mind_

" _General!"_

The four guards, protecting the door to the royal chambers, raise their arms to a ceremonial position in order to greet someone of such importance, and this stops Praxus inches from opening a can of worms.

" _What did you call me?"_

The one guard he singles out is stunned by the comment, but he does not question his superior.

" _Sir!? I called you General, Sir."_

The next sentence only confuses him further.

" _I was told by General Grubz, that I had been relieved."_

Just the lost look in the young guard's eyes makes Praxus realize the grave mistake he made. The large beetle that took his prisoner, whose wife and daughter were among the dead in Zandera, had made a fool of him.

" _Lock down the palace!"_ he orders, and the young guard hesitates only a fraction of a second, before his finger is upon the alarm. A blaring klaxon begins to fill the entire structure with the sounds of trouble, placing everyone on high alert.

" _You four come with me!"_ He barks, already seeing the extra security sweeping in to protect the queen, and knowing she is not the one in harms way. Without question, as he is their general, the four guards run behind him, as he tares a faster path down the hallway.

" _What are your orders sir?"_

" _Sargent Grubz has committed high treason, I want him found and killed."_

" _Yes sir!"_

All four guards acknowledge the order, and again without question, though Praxus knows it may be too late already. He has had Spyro in his custody for three minutes, which Praxus knows is three minutes too long for this vengeance filled insect.

He had an entire platoon with him, twenty of his men, helping Grubz make the scam look more believable. And with his paws bound tightly and his body coated in a sticky goo of bitter smelling nectar, the purple dragon would have no chance to fend off whatever plan the former Sargent concocted.

Especially with twenty armed Grublins at his disposal.

As fast as he can move, the general heads down to the dungeon, where he hopes to find his prisoner, still breathing.

* * *

For over a mile he walked with chains around his paws, but they were free to move, allowing him to step stride for stride with the general. And though the path was littered with the sting of thrown rocks, hated, and a giant torch, Spyro kept those paws moving.

Even with the sticky coat of bitter nectar, which added a great deal of weight as well as resistance to just maneuvering, the purple dragon was still able to walk a few feet on his own. However, as his head was pulled down, and his legs drawn practically together, Spyro is now having great difficulty staying upright.

Walking in the narrow corridor, towards the dungeon, the still blind dragon fumbles for his footing, the chains giving no help to his stability. Nor are the countless shoves from the right, left and behind, pushing Spyro along faster than he can handle.

He was warned not to fall, but it is impossible as the spit covered dragon labors to simply move his legs, and Spyro takes a spill after only a hundred feet.

In response, the group draws their billy clubs and begins beating him relentlessly.

" _GET ON YOUR FEET HERO!"_

The large beetle who assumed command yanks Spyro's left horn, pulling him up to a vicious punch the muck coated dragon never sees coming.

Grubz looks at his men with joy, watching them take out the frustrations they really wanted to unleash, not just casting stones and spitting. However, knowing he has more in store for his prisoner, and only a few minutes to get him there, the false general gives a new order.

" _Take him to the cell."_ he says, lifting the slime covered face of the beaten purple dragon, then sweeping the muck from his eyes. He stares into them with pure hatred, wanting Spyro to see the one who is going to end him.

" _You have more suffering to endure, before I cut your heart out."_

The large beetle digs a large amount of acids deep from his stomach and spits in Spyro's uncovered eyes, blinding him again with a painful toxic bile. He takes the handful of muck he scooped from the condemned dragon's face and crams it into the open hole of his muzzle, making him gag on the hatred Praxus was sparing him from.

The purple dragon is then grasped by his horns, tail, and chained paws, and dragged down the hall to an awaiting cell, where nearly a dozen more grublins stand by with clubs and chains in anticipation for their revenge.

"If you can hear me, bro...clear your throat."

Exhausted, beaten, and choking on the bitter nectar forced into his mouth and nose, the purple dragon still hears his supporting voice tucked under his neck, not visible to anyone else under the thick layer of expectorant coating him.

He knows this group has no knowledge of Sparx, as they continued to speak openly in a language he could never understand, even growing up in an insect village.

Spyro can tell his brother is anxious, as he flutters around in the only spot on the purple dragon that is not covered in spit, listening to the Grublins that speak of an evil plot. And though he is gagging on the nasty taste in his mouth, Spyro covertly clears the lower part of his throat for his brother to here.

"You don't need to pass Insect 101 to figure out he plans on killing you...right?"

Again his brother clears his throat, by also gives a deep whimper. And having a master's degree in Spyro 101, Sparx answers a question that his bound brother cannot ask.

"What do you mean? 'what are you gonna do?'" the yellow dragonfly knows Spyro is conflicted, for if he goes to defend himself now, someone is sure to die. He does not want this and Sparx understands it, for it would end the treaty he came here and endured this punishment for.

But Spyro is his brother and that is what is most important to him.

"You have to fight back, even if it means doing... what you don't want to do."

Spyro gives another painful whimper, which is quickly understood again.

"I know," he says, rubbing his gold neck with a tiny hand, helping him make a decision that he was hoping to avoid.

"But you cannot let them do this, Spyro...Please."

The purple dragon, unable to see or move, can feel his dragged body come to rest on the cold hard floor. Several strikes from the same painful billy clubs begins impacting his muck coated frame again, as the chains on his paws are pulled in tighter. Suddenly his legs are yanked up and gravity is felt strong against his body. He moans through the muck filled muzzle, which is also pulled towards the sky, as it is still strapped to the chains binding his paws.

He can hear the buzzing cheers and joy around him, as he is pulled further from the ground, dangling like a pinata off the ceiling of this cold cell. They howl with their victory, striking the defenseless killer over and over, and as the billy club impacts intensify, so too does Sparx's voice.

"DAMN IT SPYRO, THEY ARE GONNA BEAT YOU TO DEATH! DO SOMETHING!"

The purple dragon, teared up from the poison burning his eyes, but mostly of the thought of causing more damage to a race he hurt, finally gives in. He taps into his magic, causing his body to transform, solidifying to rock. And with such an increase in weight, the chains have no chance to hold the now fifty ton dragon, so they snap like twigs in a strong breeze.

The room shakes as Spyro hits the ground, forcing everyone around him to jump back when the floor caves in from his impact. The rock hard dragon quickly wipes his brow to see and removes the muzzle covering his mouth. Then in the same motion, grasps his brother and stuffs him inside of it.

"Get help." he says fast to the startled dragonfly, just before throwing he and the muzzle out of the only window he can see now.

It annoys Sparx to no end, first being covered in the disgusting spit he had spent a few minutes avoiding. But mostly, begin sent from the fight, wanting only to be by his brother's right horn in battle. And as he pops out of the restraining device, shaking his frame of the remnants left when Spyro's nasty paw shove him inside, the yellow dragonfly heads back to the barred opening he was tossed from. Though, as he looks to his left, and sees the four guardians still waiting in the town square, Sparx knows better than to disregard his brother's order.

He may be a few hours younger, but the yellow dragonfly understands Spyro is the real leader of this pair.

"Stay back! I don't want to hurt you." the spit covered, but unshackled, stone dragon begs the group around him to go away. However, the hatred in their eyes says no way.

So, hoping they will just keep their distance, the most powerful dragon on Avalar taps into another of his many elements, this time coaxing his frame to produce Fire, igniting his body into a glowing inferno. It is the main reason he needed to remove his brother, as the intense flames would have incinerated the yellow dragonfly if he was flying beside him.

The reaction is positive, as several grublins see their lives flash before them, literally, and back out of the room. This raging fire also helps the purple dragon in another way, as the disgusting coat of spit and regurgitated nectar is burned from every tiny crevasse of his scaled body.

"Please..." Spyro's voice is distorted by the heat, but again he pleads for the safety of those who were about to kill him. "...don't make me do this."

Grubz, angered that his revenge is not going exactly as planed, draws upon his secret weapon. He was waiting for the last moment to reveal it, knowing it would cause the final greatest pain for the one who killed his family.

" _No dragon... You die today."_

Spyro's eyes focus on the dark purple blade this beetle draws from his side, suddenly feeling a drain on his magic powers. It is one of Malefor's crystal, shaped into a dagger for the final blow. However, not able to stab a raging inferno, Grubz just tosses the blade made of crystal at Spyro's feet.

Like all elemental gems, the dagger shatters upon impact of the hard surface and the small particles adhere to the only dragon in the room. Spyro's flames are extinguished in seconds, as all of his magic is pulled violently from his body. And with no stamina to speak of, the already battered purple dragon collapses to the ground.

Nearly a dozen Griblins jump on him, kicking and beating the defenseless and weakened dragon with their fists and feet, taking what ever energy he had left to fight. They proudly drag him over to large beetle, holding the barely conscious Spyro before the one who made their vengeance possible.

His head is pulled up by a horn, forcing him look at the large beetle that draws his sword. And without a word, watches this angry Grublin drive that blade into his right shoulder.

Spyro howls, but several hands are quickly around his muzzle, keeping his agony within while Grubz turns his sword to cause more pain. However, the palace alarm beings blaring, and the large insect knows their time for making him suffer is short.

He pulls his sword from Spyro's upper arm, admiring the blood stained upon it, as this will be a reminder of his great victory. But he wants more, and he sees his opportunity to cause the purple dragon greater pain, as well as take a trophy for his efforts.

A pair of gold trophies.

" _I want his wings."_

Spyro is forced to the ground on his stomach by the nearly dozen grublins who are attached to him, allowing Grubz to put a securing foot squarely upon his nose. He then grasps the gold wing on Spyro's left side and places his sword against the anchoring knuckle.

It is at this moment, broken and battered, defenseless and helpless, without magic or strength, that Spyro's true power is shown. He cannot control the Fury that has built up, feeling his life in such peril, and this self defense mechanism kicks into full gear. The purple dragon's scales turn black as night, and his eyes flash wide open, white as the snow capped mountains surrounding this city. All the grublins are thrown back as Spyro rises from the ground, levitating with energy that keeps building up, filling him with magic and stamina.

 _NO_

The great hero cries to himself, knowing this energy is much more than the grublins around him can withstand, but he has no control of the power that continues to build. His mind begins racing about the outcome, when an explosion of Convexity will surely incinerate everyone around him.

 _Don't kill them... Please_

Running down a long corridor, a film of saliva lining the ground where Spyro was dragged moments ago, Praxus is suddenly knocked to the ground when the palace is rocked by a familiar power. His eyes light up with a purple glow, and the small hairs on his body flutter with a strong shock wave from up ahead.

" _What the hell was that?"_

It reminds him of the shock wave that hit him years ago, the same one that brought down the Well of Souls, destroying the great city of Zandera.

" _Spyro, what have you done?"_

The general gets back to his feet and runs harder for the dungeon, truly believing he will bare witness to the catalyst for war. Instead of seeing the purple dragon breathing, he is now hoping to find his men are doing the same. And as he enters the cell block, his eyes befall a scene he was not ready for.

Half of the hardened beeswax walls are blown out, leaving a sweet smell from the burned honeycomb. It mingles with the stench of singed hair, as every single grublin, that lie upon the ground, have been scorched by an intense heat.

However, in the corner of the room, where the damage is severe, sits a weeping purple dragon, whose eyes seem to be focused a million miles away.

" _Spyro!"_ he calls him with his insect voice, which blends into the background noise of a the alarm, so the large mantis, only half the smallish dragon's size, moves in closer.

Praxus suddenly finds himself terrified to get close to the same power that destroyed his home years ago, even though he had felt perfectly safe around Spyro before. However, this fear is short lived, as the look on the humbled dragon's face is more frightened than his.

" _Spyro!"_

The purple dragon jumps from his voice then begins cowering, as Praxus approaches him with four heavily armed guards.

"Tell me I didn't..." he cries, believing everyone around him is dead, as their smoldering bodies lay motionless.

"Please...Tell me I didn't kill them."

Praxus surveys the damage with a more keen eye, as his fear of this great threat seems to be more afraid of what he did than him. And to his surprise, even the fat beetle who lies just a few feet from the epicenter of Spyro's blast, moves ever so slightly with the expanding of his lungs.

" _They all appear to be breathing."_ he says calmly, but knows his answer is not understood, so he gently grasps Spyro under his chin, lifting his head so he can see him smile.

He shakes his head no, pointing to several grublins that now begin stirring.

"I'mmm zzzoorrrrrryy." he then offers with a somber tone, as his charge was to protect the prisoner, and suddenly feeling that he failed. However, before the now confused dragon can ask why he would feel this way, the wall facing towards the outside is suddenly removed from the palace dungeon.

Terrador is the first to walk into the hole he just made and is quickly embarrassed by the sight of Spyro sitting with the former General, and in no danger whatsoever.

"Ahhhh...I was told you...ahh... needed help, Spyro." he says, fumbling for words as all five grublins and their seemingly unharmed prisoner look at the large Earth dragon with surprise.

"DAMN YOU SPARX!" Terrador barks angrily, feeling he was just made to look foolish, as Spyro not only is fine, but appears to have been cleaned.

"What the hell are you trying to do, start a war!?"

The yellow dragonfly is as pleased as he is stunned, seeing the carnage his brother caused to ensure his own safety. He quickly buzzes over to his purple thing, whose scales glisten with full power and the lack of a disgusting spit coating, slamming into his round nose for a big hug.

Spyro lifts his now freed paw to complete the embrace, cradling him softly, but his eyes remain focused on those who attacked him.

The four guards, whom accompanied Praxus, raise their weapons, as Spyro is still a prisoner. But the general raises his empty hand to hold them, as he does not consider the purple dragon a treat any longer.

" _Tell your brother I'm sorry for allowing this disgraceful act..."_ he remarks, then turns to the four guardians of Warfang, the remaining three entering the room immediately following Terrador.

" _And tell them, though I appreciate their duty in protecting a friend, this will only cause more tensions with the Queen."_

Sparx is quick to do his part, speaking to Terrador from the front of his brother's nose, as he is not letting go now.

"Please accept my apologies for destroying..."

Understanding the dragon language, Praxus quickly cuts the humbled Earth breather off with a few shrill squeals, which Sparx translates fast.

"No, no, no..."

The yellow dragonfly begins smiling as he hears the joking tone of the general.

"Diplomats must always enter the palace through the front door, in order to be properly greeted." He looks at the large green dragon smugly, as the mantis' last words are filled with sarcasm.

"You are breaking protocol."

Terrador smiles, but looks over at his friend, who seems a bit shaken. And he will not leave until he is told.

"Are you okay Spyro?"

The purple dragon, still looking around at the burnt grublins, all of them now moaning with the pain of what just happened, but they are alive. It is confusing, though welcomed, as he was sure his strongest elemental power would have vaporized this platoon of soldiers.

"Spyro!?"

He nods his head after Terrador calls again, as he heard him before, but just couldn't speak. Spyro finally takes his eyes from the floor, focusing on the large dragon who has not moved an inch yet, waiting to get a answer he believes.

"I'm fine Terrador, just a little puzzled..." he replies, looking again at the toasted insects on the ground, thankful for a miracle he cannot understand.

"I thought I..."

The earth dragon becomes more reluctant to leave, as his friend still seems a bit off, but what can be expected after what he witnessed outside. And from the carnage inside, Terrador knows he has seen only a limited amount of his suffering.

"I really don't want to leave you like this."

Praxus suddenly becomes annoyed.

" _So, you don't trust me to protect him?"_

Sparx does not translate, instead answering for himself.

" _No... not after what just happened."_

As he did before, the yellow dragonfly zips up to the one he believes is no longer in charge, having heard him stripped of his title.

" _The next guy your queen decides should_ protect _him may finish the job."_

Praxus, tired of being bitched at by an inferior insect, and angry that he was duped to begin with, plucks Sparx from the sky and holds him before his intense eyes.

" _I_ am _the next guy, because I was never relieved, Stupid!"_ Praxus draws his sword, spooking Spyro as he has no clue what is being said, but he points it at the beetle grublin that just tried killing him, and not his brother.

" _This treasonous son of a bitch lied...!"_

The general's eyes suddenly soften and he releases the yellow dragonfly, as he feels Sparx may be right to question his brother's safety. But with his honor, this large mantis looks at the small insect hovering before him, and begs for a second chance to make things right.

" _I was stupid to fall for such a dumb trick, Sparx, and I apologize to both you and your brother."_ Praxus looks upon Spyro, who still seems upset that he almost killed the ones that tried to torture him to death. He understands in this moment that bringing the purple dragon before his queen is now one of the most important tasks he has even been given, second only to raising a child.

" _Please. I need to do this... for my daughter."_

Sparx looks back at his brother, who immediately makes eye contact, basically showing his concern for such a long conversation. But then comes his smile, which takes Spyro's fear away just as fast.

"I'm pretty sure I can convince him to continue, as long as it is _you_ escorting him, and no one else." Sparx says confidently in the dragon's native tongue, looking back to the general with the same grin he was showing his younger brother.

"He always listens to me, cause I'm the older brother."

Spyro rolls his eyes, as his intentions were clear anyway. He was going to see the Grublin queen with or without escort. However, he is more than grateful to have the large mantis that guarded him from attack in the city, protecting him for the last portion of this journey.

He steps over to the general, drawing the attention of his four guards, and again the mantis put up a hand to hold his troops. Spyro then offers his paws for a new set of shackles, but Praxus uses the same hand he held his soldiers, to push the purple dragon's paws away.

" _There is no need for that now."_

The general looks upon the four guards who remain at attention, ready to bear arms against their foe. But a new set of orders are given.

" _Confine Sargent Grubz and his men to the dun... geon."_ Praxus pauses for a moment, looking around at the destroyed cell block. He then turns to his guards, who smirk at him.

" _Hmmm, This posses a bit of a situation."_

" _Not really..."_ Sparx replies, looking to the one who put a gaping hole in the wall to begin with. And being in a dungeon, the yellow dragonfly knows bedrock is what sits beneath their feet.

"Hey Master Terrador!" he says with a grin, happy to help in punishing the ones who attacked his brother. "Do you think you can do some patch work to this place?"

* * *

With great fear, a young fox looks upon the roaring campfire burning beside her, a metal bar with a wooden handle sticking out from the center. She struggles to move, her front paws painfully tied behind her back, anchored to the ground underneath. Her legs bound in roughly the same way, keeping the vixen restrained tightly.

"It is pointless to struggle, my dear..." the large Kodiak, who had grabbed her from behind, lowers his nose down to the red haired fox, giving her secured narrow muzzled a taste with his disgusting tongue.

"...you will never get away from me."

Her eyes shut tightly, as this large bear continues getting more and more aggressive, however, they open quickly with fear, as the sound of a steel blade being pulled from a sheath is heard. She looks upon the sharp knife he draws from his belt, fearing the end as it is pressed against her throat.

The large Kodiak, after slobbering his lust upon her face, eases back to show a sinister smile.

"Cause you belong to me now."

The brown haired monster, swipes his knife down, clearing a swath of soft hair from her neck, exposing the delicate white skin beneath. He then places his blade down and grasps the wood-handled pole sticking from the fire.

The young vixen watches in terror, as a glowing hot iron is removed from the coals, then held inches from her throat.

This large Kodiak takes his time to center it perfectly, having only one eye to guide him, but knows it only makes his newest prize struggle with anticipation of pain. He then presses the white hot iron down into the neck of his next victim, burning a crown with a small K into her skin. She struggles harder, but a massive paw is dropped upon the red fox's white chest with great force, keeping her still as the branding iron does its agonizing job.

"Having fun with your new toy, Master Krax?" the voice comes from his right, but the large Kodiak does not stop his attack, keeping the smoldering iron where it is to ensure a deep and permanent mark.

"Did you find anything of use?" is replied, as the leader of the group finally looks up from his prize, making eye contact with two more of his Marauders.

"No, Master..." is answered, as a small satchel is thrown on the fire, incinerating the only proof this vixen has been abducted. Her pain becomes more intense, as the branding iron slowly cools itself on her neck, but more so, watching her entire life go up in flames.

"...the girl has shit to speak of... absolutely nothing of real value."

Krax gives a very snide smirk, looking upon the bound frame of this small fox, who strayed too far from her home.

"I would tend to disagree boys..." he returns with a very creepy voice, using a single claw to wipe a tear from the vixen's face, then placing it on his tongue for another taste.

"...I think you'll find she has quite a lot to offer us."

Both of the other bears grin approvingly, understanding they may also get a taste of their boss' new prize. However, before they can begin an ungodly assault, several voices are heard in the distance. Disregarding their newly acquired property, the three Kodiak Marauders investigate the sound, believing they may have found someone else to acquire.

"What do you see?" is asked by the their leader, as another Kodiak looks through a spy glass at the approaching group.

"Three young dragons, Master Krax..." is replied, but then hesitation, as he recognizes one in particular. The peeping bear smiles and hands the spyglass to his leader.

"...including a friend of yours, sir."

Slightly confused by this response, Krax takes the telescoping lens and places it over his only working eye.

"Jasper...that son of a bitch." he says with pure rage, raising a paw to his scarred eye, where this Earth dragon's horn left its own permanent mark.

"Secure that vixen in the cart...and bring me my crossbow."

* * *

"So, what are we going to do today, Cynder?" Tempest asks, as the two dragonesses continue down river towards Warfang, keeping her mind from wondering back to Spyro.

Without trees in their path, the Wind dragoness cranes her head behind to speak at her friend,

"I don't think we need to spend the day helping Jacob, he has his brothers to guide him."

The black dragoness gives her a look, as Tempest begins showing a very coy smile.

"What do you have in mind?"

She is hoping her response is to head north, however, a different reply is given, one that is very intriguing.

"I was thinking we should have a girls day out."

The black dragoness has no clue what that is, but Tempest does, though she has not experienced one since she lost her family.

Her mother would take her to the parlor, twice a year for their respective birthdays, but has never been able to afford the pampering treatment her mom would splurge for such important days. There is excitement in her eyes now, wanting to enjoy a day like that with a friend, and knowing she now has the resources to do it.

"First thing, we go to the parlor and have our scales buffed and polished..."

Cynder immediately shakes her head no.

"I can't go in there... They all hate me!" she barks, fearful to walk into that place, and Tempest holds her flight, causing Cynder to stop hard beside her.

"You went into a dark stinky quarry yesterday, filled with angry Earth dragons who _grind rock_ with their claws. Are you trying to tell me now, that you would be afraid to go into a perfume scented parlor, filled with dragons who would get angry if they _cracked_ a claw?"

The black dragoness just stares at her blankly for a moment, finding nothing wrong with that logic, and answering with a shrug of her shoulders and a smile. So, Tempest being Tempest, begins to prove why they need this visit to the parlor first.

And that she is a first class ball-buster.

"Good, cause you need to get those damn things trimmed..." the blue dragoness, grasps Cynder's paw, pulling it up to her face to examine it. "...and I can tell, just by touching these sandpaper paws, you've never had your paws scraped either."

Cynder pulls back her arm, again giving Tempest a look.

"Scraped!?"

Tempest smiles at her reaction, as it was the same as hers as a child, but oh how the slight discomfort was worth it.

"Don't worry, it only tingles for a few minutes...but your paws will feel as soft as silk."

Cynder continues looking at her funny, but Tempest does not give the black dragoness a chance to dispute this, going on to her next treatment.

"Then you need to get your scales and horns buffed..." says matter of factually getting face to face with the black dragon to view her horns.

"...and don't let them try to charge extra because you have more than two, because they will."

Tempest suddenly reaches for Cynder's tail, grasping it a few inches from the blade, and again pulling it up to her face for examination. It spins the black dragoness around, forcing her to crane her head around and watch Tempest smiling into the reflection. She then swipes a single talon across the blade, and examines the small cut it made in her claw.

"And this thing needs to be sharpened."

Cynder does not yank her tail back, knowing the blade is sharp enough to take her paw off if she accidentally cut her, but still the black dragoness wants no part of that.

"I don't ever intend to use that again."

Tempest drops the blade, allowing Cynder to retract it behind her and turn around. A sudden angry look comes over the blue dragoness' face.

"That's a part of you Cynder, and you need to keep it as healthy as yourself."

"But...

"But nothing, Cindy." she stops her, taking the black dragoness's paw once again.

"That blade can cause no more damage than these claws, because they are attached to _you_."

The taller and thinner Wind dragon looks down at the weapon that took so many lives, including her little brother Joey.

"I don't fear that blade anymore, and neither should you."

Cynder raises it up to her own eyes, looking upon the countless scratches that have built up over the last few years, never taking the time to tend to it as she once did.

"I just really don't want this thing anymore."

Tempest can hear her depression, and does not want her feeling any worse than she did a few minutes ago, when she forced her to turn back on Spyro. So once again she resorts to sarcastic humor to break Cynder's struggling mood

"Are you kidding? I would love to have that in the quarry." she replies with sass, thrusting her blunt tail up to the black dragoness' nose.

"Any of those guys touch my butt again, I'd be all like 'Hey, you wanna lose that paw!"

Cynder smiles and Tempest knows she has her back, so she continues referencing her blade with lighthearted humor.

"I mean you never have to look for a knife when cooking, how convenient is that?"

"Stop being stupid." The black dragoness chuckles now, and Tempest thrusts her tail up again, picking at her fangs.

"Not to mention getting every piece of broccoli that gets stuck in your teeth."

"Okay... I have done that before."

Tempest laughs now, and both dragoness find themselves away from the dark part of this conversation. However, she thinks it is gonna come back as Cynder raises her blade again. But instead, to her joyful surprise.

"I could ask the parlor if they will shine and wax it..." she remarks, a bit of sass in her voice as she thrusts it up in front of Tempest's nose, who flinches backward.

"...and I'll make sure they don't charge me extra."

The blue dragoness cannot help but feel elated, as she is finally seeing Cynder the way she should be, and as physical as the Wind breather is, Tempest brushes her tail out the way and gives the black dragon a big hug.

"Ohhh... you and I are definitely gonna have some _fun_ today."

Cynder grins, but glances back to the north for one last look, wondering if she should have fun on a day like today. But the black dragoness recalls how she has made Spyro go out and enjoy the company of his friends on occasion, instead staying cooped up with her all day, hiding from the world. And though he turned this opportunity down most of the time, he did accept her offer once or twice, returning home a more relaxed and happier husband.

 _I will have fun today, because I know you can't_ She says to herself, then looks at Tempest with teary, but eager eyes.

"Okay, so what do we do after the parlor?"

Tempest gestures her head south, to the city they are going to own for the day, but first a pit-stop to tell the boss they are taking the day off.

"Well, lets go stop Jacob and his brothers from walking all the way down river, and we'll decide on weather or not to have breakfast Al fresco on _The Terrace_..." Cynder's eyes light up with the cost and glamor of eating there, though she has no real worries about funds or fighting.

"...or we can do a sample tour of Warfang Gardens, enjoying a variety of fruits and vegetables, and of course the flowers, that your mother and father-in-law offer."

Cynder's eyes light up again, as this idea costs a little more, especially wanting to eat a few of the savory flowers that are nurtured by hand. She will get no family discount either, as supplies are always quick to go, but to Cynder there is no better idea.

"I like the second option a little more."

Tempest smiles wide, as they continue flying south a few feet above the river below.

"This is gonna be great." she says with pure excitement, as a childhood ritual with her mother begins to play out, and oddly, with a dragoness she never thought she would even speak to.

"We'll show off our glistening scales before all those other jealous dragons, looking prettier than the garden around us."

Cynder also smiles, and for almost the same reason, as she never thought she would be hanging out with the one dragoness that made her life nearly impossible, after the war. But truthfully, her grin is because of her mother-in-law.

"Don't let Spyro's mom hear you say that, or you'll be eating Al fresco in the garbage outsi..."

Both ladies are scared stiff as an explosion rocks the entire forest, taking their eyes from one another, to a mushroom cloud that begins billowing high into the sky, five miles upriver.

"Jacob and Scorch!" Cynder cries, judging the distance as the top of Warfang's palace is already visible, and knowing they would be close to that area if they were walking.

Tempest is also crushed by the thought, as she comes to the same conclusion.

Without discussion, both dragoness utilize their Wind powers and take off south towards the danger, towards their friends. Their speed, matched only by an arrow fired from a bow, Cynder and Tempest leave rooster tails of disturbed water in their wakes. As her name depicts, the pure breed elemental dragon spins several times, creating a violent wind behind her, throwing the blue dragon a full length in front Cynder. She then maneuvers directly before the black dragon, cutting wind resistance, allowing the slower hybrid to maintain a pace just behind her.

Fear moves them faster, as nothing else happens, believing everything in that area is dead or dying.

"I don't see them!" Tempest cries, as her view of the river is clear almost to the edge of the city, still three miles away. Though the slowly dissipating cloud is now only a few hundred yards from them.

Both are forced to slow down, as their speed helped them cover a great distance quickly, but they still need to view the carnage. And what they find brings them to the ground immediately, as a small red whelpling lies in what appears to be the center of this huge clearing, a slightly toasted blue dragon a hundred yards further upriver.

"SCORCH!" Cynder cries, seeing no movement at all, from either.

"NO!"

The black dragoness scoops him up with her paws, praying to hear a heart beat when she raises the whelpling up to her ear.

"Please, baby."

Half of her fears are quickly ended with the strong pounding of this little dragon's heart, who seems to simply be unconscious. Her eyes then turn to Tempest, who herself is feeling some relief, as the same sound is coming from Jacob's chest.

However, to her dismay, there is also an arrow sticking from it, and another perturding from his back. She scoops the blind dragon in her powerful arms, and looks upon Cynder with concern as his blood begins staining her silver white scales.

"We need to get him home, now!" She cries with fear opening her wings to fly fast.

"No..." Jacob whispers, having her what was said, and using what little strength he has to wake up.

"...my brothers...they are taking...my brothers...please, stop them."

Jacob crashes, as the pain of what he lost, and not his blood, causes the blue dragon to pass out again. Tempest returns her eyes to Cynder, who still holds Scorch in her paws. And with no other dragon in sight, she becomes severely depressed.

"He said someone is taking his brothers, Cynder."

The black dragoness looks at Scorch, who begins wriggling around in her paws, as if he is experiencing a nightmare. Her eyes then scan the cleared out area, noticing nothing around either.

"Jasper...NO!" the boy suddenly cries out, waking himself in a moment of fear. His eyes open fast, and are already filled with tears as his nightmare was reality. The tiny red dragon then looks up at Cynder, confused by what just happened, and recalling only one thing clearly.

"He's gone."

* * *

 **So Spyro is clean and shackle free, yay...Terrador is replacing a wall...and Cynder and Tempest's girls day out is ruined...or is it?**

 **Now, I truly hope I didn't offend anyone with that one part of the story, but I did give a T rating, and I personally don't think I went too far. I just want you to hate this Kodiak, for who and what he is...and I'm pretty sure you will. Does Jasper have to do another 5 years, and what hell is that going to be? Stay tuned.**


	24. Girl's Day Out

**Still cranking em out...**

 **Thanks to my boys...or girls...V2d12, coincidencless, HolyCross9, and Blazingfury5. As well as NomexGlove, who is lagging a chapter behind, but I still wanted to give props. Thanks for the reviews, they inspire and make my fingers move faster.**

 **Bunch of stuff here, so I won't say anything more than enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 24 Girls Day Out**

Tempest did not wait up for Cynder this time, holding the near lifeless body of her new boss, heading at breakneck speed towards Warfang. Even carrying the extra weight of Jacob, as opposed to the smaller Scorch, the pure breed Wind dragoness cuts through the sky nearly twice as fast, allowing her to bring the critically wounded drake three miles to the medical bay in less than a minute.

Blazing past nearly a hundred dragons and Cheetahs, who stare out towards the river, Tempest pays no attention to their questions of what happened.

Only that she needs to go faster.

"Hang on, Jake..." She whispers, feeling less and less movement in her arms, and fearing her fastest is not fast enough. "...we're almost there."

"Scorch... Jasper... Noooo"

She cradles him tighter, hearing his pain is still for his brothers and not for himself.

"Cynder has Scorch with her, Jacob...and he's okay" Tempest replies, hoping her words sink in, and maybe help some of his heartache. But it does not, as he keeps crying for his brother's safety.

"Please... help them."

Tempest begins crying herself, increasing her grasp on his life as well as her speed. She nearly kills four Manweresmalls, who had been exiting the infirmary, missing the tops of their heads by inches, as she enters the medical bay at a dangerous pace.

The blue dragoness is met with anger at first, by the Cheetah nurse who is stationed in the waiting room, until she notices the reason. Then controlled chaos erupts, as Rose hits a panic button, bringing the infirmary to life.

The smaller Cheetah is fast to Tempest's side, taking the boys head in her hands, and gently stroking Jacob's neck to relax him. At that moment, Zaxxon is into the waiting room himself, as the alarm brought the Grublin medic with great haste.

" _What the prob...!?"_

The large hornet like insect drops his question, as the two arrows stuck in Jacob's body is answer enough. He jumps into action as fast as Rose, who continues applying bandages and pressure to the arrow protruding from his chest.

"I don't think the one in his back is near anything vital, Zaxxon, so I can handle that myself." she remarks, having a good knowledge of dragon anatomy, and knowing the Grublin surgeon's skills will be need elsewhere.

" _Good Rose, good... but I will handle this this other one first, which is precariously close to his heart. I'm gonna need to cut open his chest in order to remove it safely, so set up room one for operating."_

No longer having Zip to translate, Rose looks to a small gray dragonfly, who now hovers by Zaxxon's right antenna.

"Yes, Doctor...I will prepare for surgery, give me two minutes."

Tempest, still holding Jacob in her arms becomes beyond emotional, knowing she cannot help. And even though the staff has begun moving as fast as her, she still finds it is not quick enough.

"Hurry..." she cries, feeling the pain she has held inside for a decade returning, as her brother also lost his fight for life in her arms. "...please don't let him die."

Zaxxon, who has yet to leave the young dragon's side, looks up at Tempest. His hand raises up to her cheek, taking her eyes from the arrow in Jacob's chest, to his gaze of confidence.

" _I will not lose him...I promise you."_

Less than a minute later after entering, Jacob is removed from Tempest's strong but comforting arms, and laid out on his side by two other nurses. They roll him away on a gurney, just as Cynder enters the waiting room.

"Jacob!?" is yelled from her paws, by the little red dragon who cannot stop crying.

"Is he gonna be okay?" he continues, asking Tempest from Cynder's cupped paws, looking for any hope in this horrific moment of his life.

The blue Wind dragon just lowers her head, then wraps her wings around herself, covering the large stain of blood Jacob left on her chest. It makes Scorch's fear rise up, but again, Zaxxon does what he does best.

"He will be fine, little one..." is translated from the small dragonfly beside the hornet type Grublin, who takes one last moment to ensure a friend, that the one they love is in good hands. A hand that he now places gently on the little nose he repaired only yesterday

" _...I took good care of you...didn't I?"_

The wingless whelpling nods his head, after hearing the translation,but does not stop crying, as his world would be nothing without Jacob.

"Please, Mr, Zaxxon, Sir...please help my brother."

Even the strong willed Grublin is brought to tears, as the boy's depression speaks of what this dragon means to him. Finding a deeper purpose within, the doctor rubs the top of Scorch's head, and proceeds to room one.

As the chaos finally settles, and the difficult part of waiting begins, Tempest turns to the whelp in Cynder's paws for an explanation,

"What happened?"

Scorch, still confused himself, recalls the moment trouble arose from a large bush, and three Kodiak bears that jumped out from the foliage to reclaim some property.

"We were actually having fun." he whimpers, remembering the uncomfortable first part of their journey upriver, where no one was talking. But then the Ice was broken, and three orphans began a new journey, one filled with laughter and joy.

"I was teasing Jasper, about how he hits like a whelpling...when these three large bears came out of the woods..."

He begins piecing the memory together, telling the two dragoness how they were held up by a one-eyed Kodiak, wielding a crossbow. However, before he can continue, nearly a hundred citizens of Warfang crowd into enter the infirmary, wondering about the explosion they felt and saw, as well as who was hurt and why.

It takes only second for chaos to erupt again, as everyone is barking at the same time, trying to uncover this mystery. Though only a few seconds later Cynder bring order to chaos, as her rage boils over.

"QUIET, EVERYONE!"

Even Tempest jumps from the sudden anger released by the Shadow dragoness, whose shy side seems to have completely vanished.

Cynder's green eyes return to Scorch, after everyone's mouth stops moving.

"What were you saying now, sweetie?" her voice is soft again, coaxing the information everyone wanted to hear to begin with.

"Well, as I said, it was three bears..."

"What color were they!?" is asked, startling the boy silent, and Cynder thrusts her tail before this loud mouthed interrupting dragon's nose.

"I _said_ , be quiet...didn't I?"

Her voice is adamant, but not loud, and Tempest shows half a smirk, as Cynder shuts down this particular dragon in a way she demonstrated earlier. However, only a second later, the black dragoness is back to her business, and Scorch is asked to continue with a soft tone again.

"They were _brown_ haired, and covered in mismatched armor."

"Marauders." is whispered around the room, drawing Cynder's eyes to the group again, bringing silence once more for the boy to talk.

"They said they wanted Jasper, because they _own_ him." he says with anger, not understanding how anyone could own someone else.

"Then they told him they would shoot _me_ if he didn't cooperate."

Scorch breaks down, as Jasper did not hesitate to offer himself in return for his orphan brothers' safety. He remembers the way the Earth dragon looked back at him with a smile, like everything was okay, as long as his little friend would be safe.

"The large bear hit him in the jaw with the butt of his crossbow, knocking him down so one of his friends could tie him up." Scorch's lower lip begins quivering, as the hardest moment of this incident plays in his mind as if her were there again.

"He then looked at us with his evil eye, and gave the other bear an order to kill the blind dragon, and take the small wingless one."

Scorch's depressed eyes turn to the door his best friend was just carted through, wondering if he will ever see him again.

"So, Jacob grabbed me and ran..." he continues, his voice broken as he cannot control his crying. "...but they shot him in the back."

Scorch vividly recalls the ground slamming him in the face, as his guardian fell forward from the painful impact of a crossbow bolt.

"I heard him walking up to us, and I tried to get Jacob to move again, but he was in so much pain." the little red dragon, with everyone's undivided attention, recalls the last thing he remembers, and the now second most painful moment of his life.

"He grab me by the horn, but Jacob wouldn't let me go..." The boy pauses, finally taking his eyes from the door, looking around at all the dragons in the room before focusing on one. The one he finds as much comfort under her wing, as Jacob's. "...so he shot my brother again, Ms Cynder, and yanked me from his paws."

Cynder reaches down for the eyes that won't leave hers, bringing the shaking child to her chest for a loving and comforting embrace.

"I got you, sweetie, you're safe now." she says with tears falling from her face, looking around herself for anyone who can help with these emotions, and finding everyone eager. They surround the black dragoness, placing paws on her shoulder, as well as the youngster in her arms, hoping to take some of this pain to share.

After a moment, Cynder's green eyes finally make contact with Tempest's and they say the same thing as hers.

"Scorch..." she whisper into her arms, softly speaking to the dragon she feels a very powerful bond with. "...you need to stay here with your brother."

His tiny tear filled eyes rise up from her scarlet red chest, seeing the anger that has taken over.

"Why? What are you going to do?"

Cynder again looks at Tempest, who has already begun moving through the crowded waiting room, heading for the exit.

"We're gonna go get your other brother back."

The black dragoness hands the boy over to a set of strong paws.

"Take care of him for me, Titan."

No answer was needed, knowing the large Earth dragon was the best choice to make Scorch feel safe, as no one was gonna hurt him now. She kisses the young drake on the nose, then turns and follows Tempest out the door.

"Well..." the Wind breather says with a wry smirk, seeing and feeling the same rage as the black dragon beside her. "What are you thinking, Cynder?"

Another coy grin is given, but this one is tainted with vengeance, not joy. Her eyes flash white, denoting her Fury is building.

"I'm thinking _girls day out._ "

Tempest bumps her hip against Cynder's, then opens her wings wide, and with as much sarcasm as she can deliver with this rage building within.

"So, firstwe kill a few Kodiaks...then we go to the parlor."

* * *

There was a great deal of anger in Clayton's eyes, looking upon the four squares of perfect marble, now broken in pieces where they fell over.

"What the hell happen in here!?" he barked upon entering the main digging area, after the entire quarry shook from some kind of blast.

"Who authorized using an explosive charge!? And why the hell didn't anyone secure these stones before setting it off!?"

Clayton finally stops barking, as everyone is standing around with a surprised look of their own.

"That didn't come from inside, Boss." one greenhorn answers, as he too is angered by the sight of his work being destroyed. But, before he can continue speaking without knowledge, another greenhorn runs in from outside, confirming this fact with his anxious voice.

"I think the city is under attack!"

No one stays behind, exiting the quarry to investigate this claim, and if necessary, head back into Warfang to defend her. However, as the entire morning crew emerges, the more experienced dragons can tell the rising mushroom cloud they see is miles to the north.

But confusion remains, wondering what the hell just caused this.

Garnet, who arrived to work no more than ten minutes ago, becomes more nervous than most, knowing his fiancee is working with Jacob, and could possibly be near this blast.

"I need to go find Tempest, Clayton." he says, looking to his boss with concern and finding the same worried stare coming from his eyes.

"Hurry back... let me know what the hell is going on, Garnet."

With a nod of his head, the large green dragon is released and takes to the sky, heading back towards the northern section of the city

"Okay everyone, the city is fine, but it won't be if we don't get our asses back to work." Clayton remarks, and with only a little reluctance, the entire crew heads back into the quarry. However, their work day does not last more than twenty minutes, when an exhausted Titan finishes the mile long journey from the infirmary to his quarry.

After taking Scorch from the black dragoness, and seeing the look in her eyes, Titan tapped the boy for any information he didn't hear. He then waited for Blazer, who became more inconsolable than Scorch, hearing he has lost one son, and may lose another.

But the red dragon quickly went to work, supporting his foster father, allowing the boy to take his mind from Jacob and Jasper. And with the help of the nursing staff, who seemed to care for the uninjured boy as much as they were for Jacob, Titan knew he was able to leave.

He saw Cynder and Tempest take to the sky a few minutes later, and knew exactly where they were going.

He also knew they will need help.

"Clayton!" he calls his foreman with anxiousness, halting him from his task of supervising with the fear in his voice, making him fly across the room instead of walking.

"What is it?" he asks with concern, landing before his best friend and employer, wondering what has him so spooked.

"Marauders..." he answers, taking Clayton's full attention, and more so when he hears who was attacked.

"They ambushed Jacob, Scorch... and Jasper, while they were walking along the river..."

"What!?" he cuts in, knowing how these bastards prey upon young dragons to make them work in their mines. And Jasper, having been branded before, is already considered their property.

"Did they take all of them?"

"No," is answered quickly, sending some relief into the gray dragon, but not for long.

"They tried grabbing Scorch, but Jacob intervened and stopped them." Titan replies, enraging Clayton more to hear how they wanted a six year old. But the gray dragon blows his top when the next sentence is uttered.

"However, they shot him in the back, and the chest, for his efforts. He's in surgery now, though I don't know much about his condition."

Already ready to take someone's head off, Clayton simply asks about his greenhorn, who has endured the company of these miserable creatures before.

"And Jasper?"

Titan takes a deep breath, knowing his friend will become inconsolable, but this answers the question.

"NO!" he yells, making the quarry grind to a halt, hearing the normal rock solid gray dragon become emotional.

"They will punish him severely, Titan!" he cries out, having witnessed what happens to those that make it out, only to be reclaimed. He begins reeling from the thought of what they will do to this young dragon, but shockingly, the gray Earth breather does not lose his mind. In fact, he himself takes a deep breath, then looks up at the one who rescued him after he broke free from a long stint in hell.

"This shit has to stop... _now_ , boss." he says with conviction, and Titan nods his head. He then places

his rough heavy paw upon the gray dragon's shoulder, just under the Crown-K branding on his neck.

"I couldn't agree more, my old friend."

Titan understands what he is doing will cost him any chance to become a guardian, as he is now looking for battle instead of peace. The large dragon turns to the crew that busts their asses for their pay, and his respect, knowing they would never mind some easy side work.

"Gentlemen..." he orders, and everyone's eyes are focused on the boss they would kill for, and it may just come to that.

"...we have a new quota to fill."

* * *

Nearly twenty minutes had gone by since Queen Zyla witnessed the mucking ritual, applied to the Butcher of Zandera, from her throne room window. And only five minutes later when she felt her palace shake with the same power that destroyed her home.

The Queen's anger intensifying with every passing second, not knowing what happened, nor being able to leave the Throne room, as her security detail confines her to the interior room. Till finally she blows her top.

" _Will someone please tell me what is going on!?"_

Zyla places a hand upon her youngest daughter, who like herself and the rest of the royal family, has been waiting in the Queen's chamber for the duration of the lockdown.

The powerful grublin standing by her door, making sure no one comes in or out, simply looks at his majesty and bows. But he says nothing, as he has no information to give. His job is simple, kill anything that tries to get in, and don't let anyone out...until instructed otherwise.

" _Well I need to know what is going on in my home!"_

The Queen steps towards the door, and shockingly this massive beetle like monster moves before her.

" _I cannot allow that, Your Majesty."_

A monster in her own right, the large Cicada Killer gets nose to nose with the giant security guard.

" _What if I decide to push past you. Are you really going to stop_ me _?"_

Believing that he will cower to the thought of placing his hands upon the queen, Zyla is stunned by his nonchalant answer

" _Yes, Your Majesty. I_ will _stop you."_

Even more surprise is felt, as the large beetle crowds her back a step by moving forward.

" _I am authorized to use what ever means necessary to keep you here."_

Queen Zyla just stares at him for moment, wondering if he is bluffing, but decides against testing his valor.

" _I swear I'm gonna demote General Praxus when I see him, this security detail is a bunch of sh..."_

Two loud knocks at the door stop the queen's rant, but put the large guard on alert. However, as three fast knocks proceed, followed by one last tap, the beetle like grublin becomes at ease.

He opens the door to his General's face, whom has a grin from ear to ear.

" _You are the one who asked me to ensure your family's safety, Your Majesty."_ Praxus, who heard her argument through the door, looks upon her eight children, all safe and secure in the strongest room of the palace.

" _No matter what."_

Queen Zyla rolls her eyes, but then she returns to the reason she is anxious _._

" _What was that explosion, Praxus? And where is Spyro?"_

The general waves a hand to his guards outside the door, who brings in the one she asked for. But not how she expected him

" _Why is cleaned already? Where are his shackles? What is going on here, General?"_

Spyro can tell the queen is angry, as she raises her voice and gestures her hand at him. Though he does not hold his march, as the four guards surrounding him with their weapons drawn, keep the purple dragon moving. He continues before the queen, his head lowered down as instructed earlier.

"Your Majesty." Spyro bows the entire front half of his body down to the ground at her feet, holding this position, as instructed minutes ago by a new found friend.

"I have come to begin for your..." Spyro pauses, having to use vocal cords in way he hasn't tried since he was a child.

" _...for...get...full...ness."_

Queen Zyla snaps her eyes from Spyro to Praxus who now rolls his eyes.

" _Forgiveness, stupid!"_

From the other room, as he was not allow to enter, both Spyro and Praxus can hear the laughter of Sparx, who knew his brother would mess up the only word he practiced in the difficult insect language.

The walk upstairs was filled with mistakes, all laughable as Spyro kept trying to say things his voice just can't.

It was even harder when he was a child, trying to speak in a language not easily done with a dragon's tongue, and being ridiculed by the other dragonfly's in his class. It's not that he didn't want to learn, he just couldn't. And understanding the squeals and clicks was just as difficult, though some words he did understand, as they were repeated over and over.

Now, even when he is trying his hardest, the purple dragon continues to struggle with his native language.

" _Sloppy."_

Praxus laughs and shakes his head again.

" _I think he meant_ sorry _, Queen Zyla."_

The Cicada grins herself, but still she is quite stunned.

" _What happened between the last time I saw you, and now, General?"_

Zyla looks down at Spyro, who remains pressed to the ground as far as he can.

" _You were hell bent on have him executed, and now he is bowing before my feet, unshackled, and with you as his...well how else can I say it, his sponsor."_

The General gives a grin himself, recalling many conversations with her during the past four years, since the death of his daughter. And how if he was ever this close to the purple dragon, he would take his head. But yet here he is, standing with his trusted blade sheathed at his side, and Spyro's neck extended out to his right.

Even as a mental image of his daughter is shown, testing the general this one last time, Praxus has no intentions of striking him down.

" _He is not who I thought, Your Highness."_

The general lays a hand upon the purple neck of his prisoner, allowing Spyro to finally rise, but no higher than the general's arm can reach. He strokes his hand down to Spyro's side, then back up to cheek, where his gives a solid smack.

" _He is truly ashamed of what he did..."_ the general continues, while the purple dragon readjusts his jaw. _"...and for this, I bear no ill will towards him."_

The queen cannot believe her ears, wondering if Nina was right about her son, and not just speaking as a mother. She looks around at her own children, who like herself, are still frightened to be in the purple dragon's presence. But that is when it catches her attention, seeing Spyro's face for the last few seconds, reading the Butcher of Zandera's evil purple eyes for the first time.

They also look towards her children, and they are hurt by the way these youngster's fear him. Spyro knows all but one are deathly afraid, and noticing Zip sitting alone in the corner, Zyla can tell that is what hurts the most.

He knows the boy is being punished, as he glances back from the corner he was told to stand in, then quickly returns his eyes when his mother catches him glancing at his friend.

" _Zeppella, come here!"_

Both Spyro and Zip become anxious, as momma calls her youngest son, seeing the connection they just had without speaking.

She then turns to the one charged with her protectiong.

" _I wish to speak to Spyro alone with my family, General."_

Praxus looks at her funny, then stares at the purple dragon's unshackled paws, having second thoughts about not replacing them.

" _Seriously?"_

Her angered eyes bring the general back to attention.

" _I meant, Yes, Your Majesty."_

With only the royal family and Spyro left in the room, general Praxus slowly closes the door behind him, though he stops at the last moment. His mind racing at the thought of what may happen if he leaves the queen alone with the purple dragon.

 _Will he take his chance to strike down my queen, is this the reason the purple dragon acted so humble, to get his chance to assassinate the patriarch of my race._

Praxus looks at Spyro, who has already placed a paw upon Zeppella's head, rubbing it gently, and with great big smiles on both their faces. It causes his queen and her children to lighten up in that moment, and with that he closes the door.

" _You've met my son, Zappella..."_ she says and Zip translates, as his mother offers her hand towards her family. _"...these are his brothers and sisters."_

Their names are given one at a time, and Spyro humbly offers his paw to them, with a respecting bow and greeting for each one. She does this to read him further, watching how this dragon interacts with the rise in age for each child, acting fool-hearted for the younger and more mature with the elder children.

In fact, as she introduces her oldest son Zax, the purple dragon gives a mother pleasing reaction to her son's strong treatment of his paw. He shakes it around, talking about not messing with the boy for fear of his life, which only helps in breaking a thick layer of ice. However, the joy of this moment could not be long lived, as these children have been raised to hate this creature. So, it is from the mouth of babes, that Spyro's hope in an easy interaction with the royal family comes crashing down.

" _Why did you kill my grandma and grandpa."_

Zip has trouble translating what his twin sister just said, as he knows this will hurt Spyro's feelings. But remembering how General Praxus was swayed by seeing the unaltered truth, Zip repeats it word for word.

Unable to look for support from anyone, not even his brother, Spyro feels the loneliest he has ever felt. But that is when Zip places his hand on Spyro's arm.

"Itzzzz oookay to tell her what you feeeel."

Momma suddenly scoops her son away from the purple dragon, but not for the reason he thought, as a gentle kiss is placed on the back of his neck. Zyla then lowers her child beside Spyro again, allowing him to translate an answer she was never expecting.

As she is only four, or the same age as Zip, Spyro speaks with kid gloves, though the feels are all adult.

"I thought I was doing something right, but I wasn't. I did something stupid...and it hurt you."

Spyro lowers to the ground, unable to hold focus on the little weeping girl, barley able to keep his paws beneath him.

"By the Ancestors, I didn't mean to do that."

Spyro breaks down crying, and again Zip has a hand on his arm for support, helping him stay up for his hardest fight. Though, as his sister squeals something, the young Cicada finds his words will help more,

"Zzze zzzaid zzztop crying, Zzzpyro...zzze believezzz you."

The purple dragon does not stop, but he does raise his eyes to hers again.

"I'm so sorry, Lexy." he uses her name to single her out, then turns to her slightly older sister, and gives the same personalized apology.

She too tears up, but also with joy, seeing a nightmare she has lived removed from her mind, as there is no evil in the monster before her. The young girl reaches out a hand to Spyro's nose, who moves ever so slowly forward to meet her. The great hero takes such relief in her gentle touch, knowing he faces tougher critics as he moves up the ladder. However, he is stunned to be met with pretty much the same reactions, for they all seem to believe him, except one.

" _You had no right to do what you did..."_ Zola, the oldest sister barks in his face, pointing at the only remaining portrait of the former king and queen, which is tattered from the destruction of the old palace

" _My grandmother and grandfather built that city from scratch, and I'm supposed to forgive you because you were_ foolish _!?"_

Again Zip translates word for word, and again, Queen Zyla is stunned by Spyro's humbled response.

" _I don't expect you to..."_ he replies through her brother, stepping forward to the defiant female Cicada, and bowing before her feet.

" _...but I will beg for your forgiveness till the day I die."_

Zola says nothing, remaining truculent towards the one begging at her feet, but also staying passive in her attack against his character.

" _You are nothing like what I thought...I don't need you to beg me."_ remarks Zax, taking Spyro's eyes from Zola's feet to him. The purple dragon rises to the one speaking, as he looks to have more for him.

" _I can forgive you for doing something stupid. Not understanding what outcome may come from your actions is a lesson I have learned in life, myself..."_ The adolescent prince shows the stub remaining on one of his left arms. Zax waits for his baby brother to finish this part of the translation, and for Spyro to look upon the appendage he lost, then smashes the unsuspecting dragon with two solid punchs to the jaw with his perfectly fine right hands.

" _...but I can't forgive you for hurting my mom."_

" _Zax!"_ the queen is stunned by her son's actions, but is truly horrified by the repercussions of striking the purple dragon without warning.

Though oddly enough, nothing happens.

Spyro just looks at him, and surprisingly, gives a smile after hearing Zip translate what he said, and wriggling his jaw around.

"I don't blame you for doing that...I would do the same for my mom."

* * *

For as much pain as this young fox was in, she could not help feeling a humorous chuckle pass from her exposed nose, as the bound dragon they tossed in the cart beside her makes fun of the one eyed bear's new hair style.

Still smoldering from an elemental explosion, Krax eyeballs the singed patches of bare skin, not protected by his armor. He then backhands the Earth dragon's muzzle, knocking him out of the cart for more punishment.

The massive grizzly, roughly the same size of Jasper even being a dragon, pounces on the hog-tied drake. He lays several more vicious blows to his face, sending a message without words. Krax then gets up with a kick to Jasper's stomach, enforcing the law he has laid out to him before. However, as the large Kodiak removes his battle armor, showing the extreme difference in the length of fur where he was not burnt, and even after just getting a beating for being a smart ass, Jasper starts laughing again.

"You look like an complete idiot!" he cries, then glares at the other two, who have the same poodle-like hair style now, and begins laughing harder.

"I thought only female foxes style their fur like that!?"

The young vixen laughs herself, as she has seen some of her friends do their hair like this, but not by burning it down to the skin. She is met with a strong paw from one of her singed kidnappers, knocking the weaker fox unconscious.

But in a way, it is what he and she wanted, not having her witness the beating the three bears now give to this defenseless dragon.

Jasper takes kick after kick to his exposed chest and face, as his arms are fastened to his sides by his own wings. They brutalize him, only stopping when there are more red scales on his body as opposed to brown and black.

"So, the flying lizard likes to make jokes..." Krax remarks to his fellow Marauders, gesturing them to put his broken body back in the cart. "...let's see how much he laughs when we tare his scales off...one by one."

* * *

Coming from the west, and lumbering at the pace of a large Earth dragon, Garnet takes nearly ten minutes to reach ground zero. He never has a chance to see his fiancee and Cynder moving from the blast area with Jacob and Scorch in tow. In fact, a crew of investigators are already on the scene when he arrives, piecing together the events with the limited knowledge they already have.

"What the hell happened here, Char?" the large green dragon asks of a fellow red scaled drake, who is admiring the ring of devastation left behind from an elemental burst.

"I think some Kodiak Marauders found out that little wingless Fire dragon was a bit too hot to hold," she remarks with a grin, grasping a pawful of the scorched ground and giving it a good sniff. "Though I must say I don't know how a six year old put out such power."

"Scorch did this!?"

"Indeed! That tiny whelp leveled an acre and a half of forest, trying to protect his brother." another voice replies, taking Garnet's attention to the Cheetah warrior, whose investigation of the blood stained earth brings the large dragon over quickly.

"Whose blood is that?" his fear becomes apparent, knowing who this tiny drake refers to as his brother, and that his fiancee should be with him.

"The blind orphan, Jacob." he replies with a calculating tone, as his attention is clearly focused on the ground, and the impact area where a young dragon fell.

"The young drake was struck in the back by a crossbow bolt, trying to evade capture."

The Cheetah warrior places his paw upon a few trampled blades of grass, then finally looks up at Garnet, showing anger is why he is so focused.

"Then one of those bastards fired another bolt into his chest, point blank."

Garnet's eyes are quickly around the area, scouting for another investigator, and another possible victim.

"Was Tempest with him?" he asks, drawing a confused look, as the cheetah has little more information then what he has spoke of. Though the red dragoness is quick to reply, bringing Garnet back over to her.

"Tempest is the one that brought Jacob to the infirmary." the Fire dragoness begins, adding what little information she got from Scorch and the nurses, before heading out to the scene as instructed.

"I spoke to the boy, and he said they were chasing Cynder, or something. But Tempest was not with them, she was miles ahead of the group."

Char's red paw once again scoops an abundant amount of scorched earth, looking for anything her expert eyes can tell her about it.

"He told me three Kodiaks ambushed them and took his big brother..." She pauses for a second, remember the conversation, then returns her eyes from the sky. "...I think he said his name was Jasper."

"Jasper!?"

"You know him?" Char asks, as she has not really heard of this dragon.

"Not personally." Garnet lowers his head, before turning towards the direction he came, and a good friend who will be devastated to hear this.

"But I know someone who does."

Even only being a greenhorn for a day, Clayton did not stop talking about the boy's skills to his friend, showing admiration to the newly acquired worker.

Something he never does unless he likes them.

It hurts Garnet, knowing he will have to return to the quarry with bad news. And in his pain, the blue collar worker forgets whose presence he is in.

"Fucking Kodiaks."

His eyes suddenly lock on Char's, and his cheeks turn bright red with embarrassment, especially watching her reaction.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to use foul language in front of you like that."

Char grins, as her reaction had nothing to do with his cursing, but as her fiery red eyes keep motioning to his right, Garnet turns around.

"Oh Shit...Charlston...I didn't see you there." he says with shock, the further embarrassment only making his face more red, as he looks directly at one of Warfang's upstanding citizens.

A Kodiak citizen.

"It's fine, my friend, I know you don't mean all of us. I myself would feel as you do, since they never target their own kind, and only go after the young and weak."

The large bear joins the pair, and with his presence, the cheetah investigator adds himself to the conversation.

"I found a burnt out campfire over there, about a hundred fifty yards..." Charlston gestures an empty paw in the direction he has been working the past five minutes, immediately spotting the smoldering remnants of a controlled fire.

"...I discovered this among a few other things in a small burned satchel."

He then shows what's in his other paw, as he found something in the fire that denoted another victim.

Char grasps the little wallet he holds out, scorched severely, but she is easily able to tell it was once pink. With a single claw, the large dragoness opens this evidence carefully, revealing no damage on the interior.

"Connie."

Her voice is somber, reading the name embroidered inside, and seeing a picture of the young fox whose property this is...or was. Char folds the wallet back up, not wanting to think of this innocent girl's pain.

"Those bastards."

Springer, the cheetah warrior who works these investigations with the red dragon, places a paw upon her arm, settling a friend.

"We will find them, Char... _both_ of them..." the spotted cat looks back at his crime scene, then to hers. "...but we must know who and how many we are dealing with first. As well as where they went."

Understanding they do not have that vital piece of information, Char returns to her work, as does Springer. However, Charlston stay a moment, looking upon a good friend, who he knows is still upset for what he said.

"Fucking Kodiaks." he whisper, putting a smile on Garnet's face, hearing his words repeated very sarcastically. And more so as he continues. "Just a bunch of worthless asshole scavengers."

With the same sarcasm, Garnet returns the what Charlston said before.

"Not all of them..." he quips, and for once in his life, the Earth dragon finds the timing on a joke to follow.

"...though I've yet to find one to prove that."

The smile that fills the large brown bear's face, makes Garnet feel just as happy.

"You got one, Garnet..." he snickers, patting his friend on the side in jest for such a meager accomplishment, though he knows where the credit belongs. "...Tempest must be a good teacher, cause I've been trying to teach you sarcasm of a decade, and..."

Garnet, rolling his eyes at his annoying friend, notices the odd change in Charlston, as he suddenly scans the sky behind him.

"Hey! I think that's Tempest now." he blurts, pointing over Garnet's shoulder to the blue speck that keeps getting bigger and bigger every second.

The green dragon turns to see his fiancee, rocketing towards them at an incredible pace, with Cynder following in her wake.

"TEMPEST! WAIT!" the Earth dragon barks, shaking the ground with his thunderous voice, but they never slow down, zipping by at full speed before clearing the treetops into the forest.

The green drake looks down slightly at the rather robust sized Kodiak, who knows this pair fairly well, as the one that kept teasing Garnet to settle down with her.

"Do you think she heard me?"

Charlston nonchalantly nods his head up and down, confirming what Garnet had already believed. Especially since she made eye contact while booking past him.

"So you think she's ignoring me?" he ask almost rhetorically, looking back towards the branches that still flutter from the breeze both dragoness left behind them.

Again the large bear nods with certainty.

"Shit."

Garnet opens his wings, readying himself to fly.

"She is going to be the death of me."

"Wait!" Charlston orders, just before Garnet's paws leave the ground.

"You're never gonna be able to chase her down, _big guy_ , you know that?"

The Earth dragon understands the obvious, so he asks his friend to spit it out, as he is already playing an impossible game of catch up.

"And your point is!?"

The large bear grins, drawing his crossbow from behind his back.

"So, it won't matter if your carrying an extra two tons on your back now...will it?"

* * *

 **Whew...I think the Kodiak Marauders are in trouble, but will the cavalry arrive in time to save Jasper and Connie. Stay tuned cause we also have Jacob hanging on for life, and Spyro dealing with a new test, one the Queen will be giving herself. (I can't wait)**

 **Review time. Just put it down there in that box, and by the magic of the Information Super Highway, I will receive it. Cool huh.**


	25. Who is to Blame

**Another hurricane is ravaging the US, so again I offer my sincerest condolences to the families in Florida who have lost love ones. May the Ancestor guide you through this tragedy.**

 **My thanks to HolyCross9, V2d12, and NomexGlove for their reviews of the last chapter, I am so happy to see my story being received so well. 91 reviews already, and I know they will only come faster with these next chapters.**

 **Now this would have been done a few days earlier, but I had to scrap two whole pages of shit, as I myself thought the dialog between Spyro and the Queen was forced. It had crap about her father being to blame for his actions, and some other garbage that just didn't seem right, then I came up with this conversation, which I hope you will find much better.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25 Who is to Blame**

A pit stop had to be made, before Cynder would leave Warfang with Tempest, across the street at her home. The Wind dragoness did not dispute her either, especially when she advised her why. And now, standing before an ornate glass case, filled with a collection of different armors, Tempest's eyes droll, and begin browsing for the right combination.

"What about _that_ black and gold set, can I use that too?" she asks, as Cynder begins fitting herself in the same color gear. A grin falls across her face, as the blue dragoness picks the only armor she cannot use.

"That's Spyro's Fury armor, and I don't think you should put it on..." Cynder replies, placing her black and gold helmet on to complete the set. Her eyes flash white and her scales darken with the power only she and Spyro possess.

"It could hurt you."

A grin befalls Tempest face. "Well, If you can handle it..." she says sarcastically, eyeballing the armor again.

"Ohhh...I'd love to try...but we don't have time to mess around, so what do you suggest?"

Cynder looks upon a set of light blue and white accented armor she found after the war, while hiding in a cave from a posse of angry dragons. But she has had trouble controlling it, for only a master Wind breather could withstand the elemental power this ancient armor adds.

The black dragoness is an amateur at best with the element she was born to use, as Malefor trained her to hone the three dangerous elemental powers he gave her at birth. But she knows Tempest is not a novice, and offers her the priceless artifact.

"This is called Typhoon's Barrier..." she says, and Tempest's eyes light up with the name, having only heard of this special set of armor. "...it is light as a feather, but strong as a tornado."

The blue dragoness nervously takes the helmet from Cynder's paws, flinching as she feels nothing, believing she dropped it, yet it sits firmly in her paws. She coaxes it around her horns, sliding it down to the top of her head, where the helmet suddenly transforms to fit her jaw line.

"This is so cool..."

Tempest then takes the tail plate from Cynder's paws, fastening it to the small of her back before receiving a shackle for her left wrist. The Fury powered Shadow dragoness holds the second braclet for a moment, waiting for Tempest to give her her undivided attention.

"When you put this on, it will complete the set, and you will feel a power that I cannot describe in words, so be ready."

Anxiousness fills the heart of the blue and white dragoness, whose color almost matches the second shackle Cynder hands over. She looks upon the white ribbon on her right wrist, placing it gently into the opened braclet

"By the Ancestors..." Tempest remarks, feeling a surge of power before she can even clasps the magical shackle. And when she finally does, the Wind dragon practically explodes with power, as the voice of the mighty Typhoon himself can be heard whispering to her spirit.

"...I have never felt _anything_ like this."

Cynder is forced to close her eyes, as Tempest's words come with a fierce breath of wind, knocking over several items in the armory. The embarrassment turns her cheeks a shade of violet, as several of the glass shelves shatter when Spyro's heavy Earth helmet is knocked loose, falling like a stone to the bottom of the once ornate case.

"Sorry."

Her voice is a whisper, as Tempest realizes too late about the difficulty controlling such power. However, Cynder just smiles as the damage she did was much more extensive.

"I destroyed Cyril's Ice room when I put that on for the first time.

Tempest's eyes light up, but before she speaks with exasperation, the Wind dragoness places a paw over her mouth to block her breath.

"That was you!"

Cynder's cheeks become a bit red now, and a very wide smirk crosses her muzzle.

"Yeah, and he don't know about that so don't say a thing."

* * *

It had been about five minutes since Spyro entered the Throne room, and not a single sound was heard from next door, as Praxus and Sparx try to listen from over six feet away. Or roughly the distance a rather large security guard told both Spyro's brother, and his own general, to remain back.

However, from this distance, both insects were waiting for some noise.

Praxus, awaiting his queen's rage. And Sparx, well he was waiting for the sound of his brother's body impacting the wall or something.

But nothing, not a sound at all.

" _This is either really good, or really bad."_ the general remarks, drawing a query from the dragonfly to his right.

" _How so?"_

Praxus looks up at Sparx, a rather snide grin on his face.

" _He is either having a civil conversation with the royal family, or he is dead...I cannot tell which yet."_

Sparx shakes his head, as the latter choice sounds a bit far fetched.

" _Twenty of your guards couldn't kill him, what makes you think your queen can?"_

Praxus' smile remains, as he knows the power this Cicada Killer possesses, and in one tenth of a second could have the purple dragon down, writhing in pain.

" _Her stinger is filled with the most powerful neurotoxin on the planet, and she can snap that thing out faster than he can move..."_

Sparx smiles, as the general quickly remembers the young boy who nearly died in the street today, until the purple dragon moved almost faster than time itself.

" _I don't think he's dead, General...so you can relax the scare crap, cause I'm not buying it."_

Suddenly a loud noise of disruption is heard, however, it is not from the Throne room, but the window. It draws the curiosity of both Grublin and Dragonfly, bringing them to the opening that faces the town square.

" _Well, that's something you don't see too often."_ The general remarks with an odd nonchalant tone of surprise, watching as snow falls from a clear sky on a seventy degree day, and only upon the center of the city.

" _Nope, I see Cyril do that all the time..."_ Sparx replies, having watched this scene play out a dozen times from his bedroom window, as the Ice guardian would cool himself down on hot days with a simple flurry. However, he becomes a bit concerned, knowing another reason he does this every so often.

" _He uses snow to cool himself off in hot temperatures...or to cool off hot tempers."_

Praxus looks out the window again, gazing through the snow flakes at the four dragons, who seem to be getting crowded now. And again he uses a nonchalant voice to denote the trouble.

" _I don't suppose either of the four guardians can speak, or simply understand the insect language?"_

Sparx shakes his head no, a fact that's confirmed, as Terrador's booming voice rises from the ground.

"I said! We don't understand you!"

" _Maybe I should go down there."_ The yellow dragonfly remarks, as he and Zip are pretty much the only two that can translate, except the queen herself.

But she is busy right now.

" _You mean you're finally gonna leave your brother alone in my custody?"_

The sarcastic sound of his question brings a smile to Sparx's face, though when he turns to Praxus, nothing funny is said.

" _I trust you to keep him safe, General."_

Without another word, the small insect buzzes out the window into the snowy, but still sunny sky. And so, left alone with a non talking security guard, Praxus returns to what he was doing before.

Eves dropping from six feet away.

For a half an hour, the large mantis remains stationary, staring at the largest beetle in Truex, wondering if there is any way to get around him, without going through him. He is beginning to feel the strain of not knowing, and more so as complete silence is not what he expected.

" _I don't suppose you will let me take a peek in there... will you, Sargent Dozer?"_

The large beetle smiles, then looks down at his general and shakes his head no.

" _You do know I out rank you?"_ he continues, more sarcastically than ordering, and again the large beetle returns a different gesture, sarcastically.

Now your probably asking how do you make a sarcastic gesture, other than the obvious middle digit being displayed. However, as Dozer moves from the door jam, allowing him to stop his hunch, he shows his general why he was chosen to guard the queen's throne room in an emergency. His height increases a whole foot, adding to the three feet he already towers over the large mantis general. The massive beetle then opens his half shell wings, showing off the rather large muscles that cover his now exposed frame.

Finally, he uses his last powerful attribute, his voice, which is deep, gruff and adamant.

" _I don't care about ranks."_

The general, still staring at Dozer's arms, which are roughly the thickness of his legs, simply smiles.

" _Very well, carry on."_

Suddenly, the door opens, and a pair of eyes sneak out from behind the three inches of oak.

" _Ahh general..."_ the queen whispers with an odd smile, as she gestures a hand for him to come.

" _I think you need to see this."_

* * *

The town square was already a buzz, feeling a jolt of Spyro's power from the palace, but nothing near what some had experienced with the blast felt during the Eternal Night. However, watching the four dragons that accompanied him leave, then return five minutes later, many began looking for answers.

None could be given, as both translators had made their way into the palace, so confused stares and embarrassed smiles are all the dragons offer to their squeals.

"What do you think they are asking us?" Volteer questions, drawing an odd look from his friend, who accompanied the Electric drake to Truex only a few days earlier.

"You were the one speaking their language before, don't you understand any of it."

Volteer grins, as several more grublins bark at him from the ground, adding to the bevy of citizens who want answers.

"I could tell them 'your welcome', but that may leave them more confused."

Cole, who keeps moving his damaged wing away from the grasps of many grublin children, thinks he understands what they want of him, but he can do nothing except say a name they still cannot understand, as it is not his real insect name.

"Yes, your friend Zaxxon made this, but it won't stay on if you keep pulling at it."

Terrador, whom is not amused by the way they are completely surrounded, keeps gesturing the crowd to move back. And though they understand his request, as well as his rising anger, no one can back away with the crush of grublins surrounding them. They never become violent as they bare no ill will towards the four dragons who did nothing to them. But they are curious, as they should be. They have never seen creatures of their magnitude, in both size and power, and yet so docile.

" _Can you lift the whole city?" Do you really breath fire?" "Can you move like lighting?" "Does Ice flow through your veins?"_

These and many other questions are asked of all four, but none of them can tell what they want, as it sounds like simple chirps and clicks. It is the same problem Spyro had growing up, not understanding the high pitched squeals which seem to sound alike.

"We don't understand, so please stop yelling at us!"

Cyril can see his friend is getting a bit anxious, so he tries cooling him off with a sudden flurry. However, all this does is get Terrador's eyes rolling, especially as the questions come faster to the blue dragon.

" _How are you doing that?" How is snowing like this in the spring?" Where are the clouds?" "Why is not freezing cold out?" "Can you shoot snowballs from your mouth?"_

The crowd gets louder, as the snow falling upon their bodies feels magical, cooling them ever so slightly in the warm sun. The grublins begin to frenzy, but not in anger, playing in a blizzard that should not exist. However, as several the younger insect citizens keep hounding Terrador, the big dragon raise his voice a bit higher than even he wanted to.

"I said! We don't understand you!"

Even he shows embarrassment, as crying is universal.

"Good job, you stubborn old crank." Volteer remarks with sass watching as the crowd loses a bit of their joy, focusing some anger at the big green dragon who just yelled at a group of kids.

"Are you making friends down here, Terrador?"

The voice comes from above, as Sparx arrives just in time.

" _Please. Please, everyone settle down..."_ the yellow dragonfly asks, calming the crowd in an instant, as they here their language spoken for the first time.

" _You must forgive my big_ stupid _friend for being_ ignorant _."_ Sparx tries to control his laughter, as none of the dragons can understand a word he utters, or how badly he talks about Terrador, which he continues with great joy.

" _He's just a stubborn rock with_ no _feelings, aaand he don't like insects."_

The crowd boos and hisses at Terrador, who gives Sparx a very annoyed look.

"What did you just say to them?"

"The truth."

A single brow is lowered, telling Sparx how full of shit he thinks he is. However, the yellow dragonfly just continues what he does best.

Talking.

* * *

It was odd to Queen Zyla, watching the one she knew killed her parents, speak to her children with kindness and humor. Even her oldest daughter, who she can tell still despises him, begins talking in a more civil tongue, asking question that slightly ridicule the purple dragon

But even when she would ask him sassy rhetorically question, like 'how can you live with yourself?', Spyro would reply.

"To know that you hurt someone you never met... Well, It makes it really hard."

Every answer he gave seemed to be right. And every humiliated sigh, or humbled stare, placed in the right spot to show his pain.

 _This could all be rehearsed._ Zyla thought to herself, knowing how anyone would do what they can to avoid guilt.

"Sspyro, come forward." her voice startles the purple dragon, as it is more clear than Zip's, snapping him to her attention. And even though he is startled by her near perfect words, he asks nothing of how or why.

"Yes, Your Majesty." he says with respect, gently bowing before her once again.

"I wish to sspeak with you now, but undersstand, if I believe you to be lying, I will sstrike you down where you sstand."

Fear fills his heart for a moment then fades with his resolve. He would never lie, positive he will speak the truth, and if that is not enough...then he will proudly die.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

She is stunned he makes no effort to run, not even a flinch. His voice was also assuring to her, that he will stay and face her judgment, and with that the first question is given.

It is the easiest question to ask, and yet still hard, as Zyla gives one word with great pain.

"Why?"

Spyro relives the memories from the same day that brought this question, but in a different way then he is used to. The pain of all the Grublins he encountered today, changing that perspective, seeing how many innocent citizens his power hurt, and now putting faces to that pain.

His answer for a child, no longer adequate, but fearing it is all he has, Spyro lowers his head in concession of his possible punishment.

"I didn't know what I was doing." he raises his eyes from the ground to show this truth he speaks, though it is not exactly true. It is a lie, one the purple dragon has been telling everyone, including himself, to the point that even he believes it.

"I was just a stupid whelpling that took it upon himself to save the world, and I failed everyone..."

Spyro looks to his left, and this magnificent creature's eight adorable children, then to the wall and the tattered remains of the ones who raised her.

"...but mostly, I failed you and your family that day."

Queen Zyla calmly reaches her upper pair of arms out, placing them on Spyro's shoulders as if to give him an embrace, however, it is not the kind he was expecting. With tremendous power, the large killer bee compresses the purple dragon's arms to his side and lifts him up off the ground. Her lower arms secure the mid section of the startled Spyro, and before he can do a thing about it, Zyla thrusts her tail end under her now raised body, and presses a long stinger against his gold chest.

"That answer will only work for my children... and I had warned you that I will not take a lie."

The queen's anger is felt in her grasp and her voice, and Spyro watches as several drops of thick black liquid begin oozing from the tip of her stinger, streaming down the purple dragon's gold chest.

"If I even penetrate a tenth of an inch into your sscaless, you will die in my armss. And no matter how fasst you are, even if you decide to take my life, know that I will not misss from this closse."

Spyro is broken, knowing he would never attack her, nor can he escape the powerful grasp she has. Even with his manipulation of time, Zyla would press her stinger into his chest, and the pain for him would be nearly every lasting. The truth then comes to him first, as a memory of what really drove the purple dragon begins surfacing. And with a jolt to his system, like suddenly being manhandle, Spyro is forced to do something he never not want to.

"Why did you come to the Well of Ssoulss?" she presses, as her eyes can see the truth now rising from deep inside, and with great pain, the young dragon answers the first question she asked correctly.

"Cynder."

His voice is soft, as he finally admits to himself, that she was the catalyst for his actions.

"The Terror of the Ssky?" Zyla questions, and Spyro snaps his eyes to hers, showing anger now.

"She was never that dragon."

The queen suddenly has him right where she wants him, emotional, stressed, exhausted, and helpless to defend himself from anything. And being the way he is, Spyro comes completely clean of his only secret in life, one he hopes is never heard by his wife.

"I went to the Well of Souls, not to confront Gaul, but to stop him from opening a rift to the Realm of Convexity. He needed a dragon, so the only way to do that was to find Cynder and get her out of there." he begins, relaxing his body in her powerful grasp, giving in to the moment as he recalls the thoughts in his head from that day.

"Ignitus, and the other Guardians said it was my destiny to defeat him... but I didn't care about that, I just wanted _her_ to be safe." Spyro continues, never looking into the queen's eyes, as another pair fill his view now.

"She was never given a chance to be a dragon, and I thought that is what I was doing this for...but again I was wrong."

Zyla grins for a blink of an eye, seeing the signs she had thought caused such a great power, as love had struck the young dragon, but he just didn't know.

Spyro's eyes are to her, and the love he feels now is shown, as it has been there for long time.

"I _needed_ her to be safe, and because I was not listening to reason, I became careless." Spyro confesses, as his actions to find the black dragoness led to the destruction of an entire city. However, the purple dragon is stunned as Queen Zyla removes one her securing hands from his arm, and places it atop his nose.

"Love iss a very difficult emossion to control, esssplessially for ssomeone sso young." she replies, gently stroking the front of his round muzzle, settling Spyro further. More so, as Zyla retracts her stinger a few feet from his chest.

"But why did you not ssay thiss firsst?"

Spyro's pain is felt, as she looks into his eyes for more answers.

"Everyone blames her for what happened. Even some who had never been effected by the Terror of the Sky's wrath, aim their hatred towards her. It is painful to watch this wonderful dragoness beg for forgiveness..and for something she didn't do." the purple dragon takes a deep breath, seeing the hundred of dragons who have hissed and spit at her, including throwing a few paws at her face. But at as the last image is himself, Spyro reveals his reason for deception.

"I'm sorry I lied, but I did not want to be one of the dragons that blame her too."

Zyla shows the smile she has been hiding, as the purple dragon has just about passed every test given him today. However, one remains, a very odd test that cannot be conducted while in this state.

Queen Zyla looks away from the broken eyes of the Butcher of Zandera, focusing on the ones that bring joy to her heart. They are smiling, as Zip has kept them in the conversation, seeing their mother has lessened her threat against the purple dragon, understanding he made a grave mistake. He is no butcher in their eyes any longer, and for once, they will all sleep well tonight with that knowledge.

"Becausse of everything you have done ssince that day, Sspyro. I can forgive the actionss of a young child who thought besst, but did ssomthing horrible." Queen Zyla takes a deep breath, seeing she has the purple dragon's undivided attention to her sudden decree.

"You ssaved the world, and the remainder of my Grublinss, to which we sshould all be grateful. And when thosse you ssaved sspit upon you, sstill...only peasse was on your mind."

Spyro's relief goes beyond physical, as his actions, or lack there of, proved what was needed. He took on all manners of punishment, some more deplorable than others, but came out clean in the end.

He says nothing, allowing the queen to keep the floor, as is procedure.

"I am ssaddened that I cannot exspresss my true feelingss, for I _am_ honored to be in your presssansse. But I will alwayss sseee the reasson my parentss are gone, when I look into thessse eyess."

This time Spyro breaks protocol, speaking without being given permission, but it comes from deep within his heart as it always does.

"I am so very sorry, your Majesty. I would do anything to take back what I have done to you and your great civilization."

She allows him to finish his apology before gently clasping his nose.

"I know."

The queen rubs the front of his muzzle again, lifting it up so she can examine his face.

"And I also know a little bit about dragon anatomy," she whispers softly, seeing the exhaustion stressing Spyro. "and most youngssterss, your age, don't have bagss like _that_ under their eyess."

The purple dragon chuckles in her palm, as the day has taken its toll, thought it has been well worth it.

"Yes, your Majesty...I have not been getting much rest lately."

The queen watches the purple dragon's eyes drift for a moment, as he thinks of something other than the stress of this encounter.

"It must be about Ssynder, as well"

Again Spyro chuckles, as his eyes give him away.

"Yes, your Majesty...my wife was attacked a few days ago," he replies, but knows his eyes are telling a different story, which he shares. "and on top of that, we have been discussing starting a family."

Spyro turns to her children, realizing the queen has had the same fear eight times already, as a mother's greatest worry is the safety of her children.

"She is afraid her past may impact our child's future."

Zyla turns to her kids, knowing the pain she feels inside for their well-being, as any parent would, but still a grin crosses her face as her babies smile for momma.

"Tell her it iss worth the fear."

Spyro simply bows his head, keeping the room silent as the queen admires her children for the millionth time. And after taking in the beauty she still finds overwhelming, the queen gestures her hand beside them.

"I know it is not a what you would consider soft, but if you wissh to rest, I will make ssure you are not dissturbed."

Spyro can see a giant pad laid upon the ground, embroidered with lettering he remembers from school, bringing back something he can do.

" _Love is what makes a family strong."_

It is horribly pronounced, as Spyro still cannot uses his vocal cords the same way as an insect, but he can still read it. The purple dragon looks at Zip, who cannot stop beaming, as it appears his friend has passed his mother's first test.

"So!? What did I just say, Zip? I know it had the word _family_." is translated, making the kids laugh again at Spyro's inability to understand the insect language, even when it comes from his own mouth.

"Oh...I completely agree with that..." he returns after Zip tells him what he said, walking over to the velvet rug where her children will sleep sometimes while mom is working.

"And this is a perfect place to take a nap..." Spyro looks at the younger kids who smile as their brother translates again. He then makes a silly face, looks back at their mother, then back to them and whispers.

"...but I say anywhere is a good place for a nap."

With a few more giggles, the Hero of Avalar inspects the large red carpet for a cozy spot, and without a care in the world, he lays down as if he were at home. It is another part of Zyla's test, the trust he gives, which is only a gentle stare in her direction. Spyro reads the queen as she has been reading him, and believes it is safe to close his eyes.

So he does.

Queen Zlya then motions for her children to leave, as the security risk is over, though the two young twins remain behind for a moment.

Zip buzzes over to his mother, who continues watching the purple dragon fall asleep.

" _Mom..."_ he whispers softly, taking her attention to him. _"...thank you for listening to me."_

The boy's eyes tear up, as he has never had a confrontation with his mother before, or at least, has never had one where he felt he caused her pain. But momma quickly cures him of this, as her four arms take him from the ground to her chest, giving love she has never expressed so strongly in his young life.

" _You did good, Zappella..."_ she replies, one of her hands coming off his back, giving several soft loving pats to his backside, where she had warned she was going to spank him.

" _Now go outside and play with your sister..."_

" _I don't want to go outside!"_ Lexy says a bit louder than momma likes, bringing a hard stare to quiet her down. However, she can also see a new dilemma, as her youngest daughter shows the tell tale signs of being tired...aka cranky.

She looks to the rug she normally lays her down for a nap, which is now occupied by the Butcher of Zandera, but shockingly, Lexy has already begun walking over to an empty spot on _her_ rug.

" _I want to take a nap too."_

Again her voice is a bit loud, drawing a small grin from Spyro, who has no clue what she is saying, only that the young insect is right beside him now. He can feel the carpet disturbed by her tiny body, but what happens next is more of delight than he can express with a smile

" _LEXY! NO!"_ the queen barks, not caring about waking Spyro as her daughter starts walking up the side of the purple dragon, finding a place on his side to lay down.

" _What!?"_ she barks back, expressing how much she needs this nap, as her anger is for something very important.

" _This is my spot, Mom!"_

Zip, with a smile on his face as well, and knowing Spyro is not asleep with the noise around him, translates what is needed.

"You're in her zzzpot, Zzzpyro"

Both mother and brother, who could swear the humble dragon would concede, are stunned as the Spyro lifts his head and looks at the small Cicada laying on his side.

"It's very comfortable, Lexy...thanks."

Zip translates with laughter in his voice as Spyro puts his head right back down.

Lexy stands up and stomps on him while squealing for him to move, but Spyro only smiles wider, never raising his head again.

"I was here first."

The queen begins smiling herself as her daughter jumps down before Spyro's nose, and without fear, pushes on it. To a mother's joyful surprise, the much much larger purple dragon gives in to her demands, slowly, moving an inch or so with every angry shove she gives, until finally exposing the spot she wants.

Lexy then stares hard at her bed snatcher, before laying down and acting as if she is asleep.

Spyro laughs, as he has done this ritual with Sparx many times in the past, always giving in to the small insect's demands. He lays his head down on the corner of the red rug she has allowed him, and again Spyro closes his eyes.

However, a moment later, his eyes are force to open, feeling the young insect is still moving. She is closer to him, but Lexy lays down when spotted. Spyro grins, and closes his eyes again, opening them quickly when she rises once more.

With a giggle, Lexy is back down on the cushion, faking her slumber, waiting for another chance to get closer. Spyro doesn't let her this time, as he moves in himself, making her pop up to investigate. And before she can do anything to push him back, Spyro's wing is draped over the young insect.

Lexy squeals with laughter, popping her head out from under his wing, but then she grasps it and pulls it down upon her. The tiny Cicada quickly lays down under the securing canopy, finding the perfect place for a nap, and in seconds the young girl is out cold.

Zip looks back at his mother, whose fear was there for only a moment, but it faded seeing the joy this brought to both of them.

" _That looks comfortable."_

He doesn't wait for permission, just as his twin sister didn't, and quickly Zeppella is on the large carpet, tucking himself beside his sister under Spyro's gold wing. The queen gazes at the purple dragon, who stares at her with a look of surprise, but still a smile. Spyro also lays his head down, listening to the siblings talk softly to one another, recognizing another word he learned in school.

The one he practiced every day, to say to his family.

"Your children are adorable, Queen Zyla." he mentions in a fading voice, as the word _'love'_ is passed back and forth between brother and sister, and without the ability to say another word, Spyro is sleeping.

The queen is left alone in the room, watching the Butcher of Zandera perform his last test. However, as the scene is one she cannot believe herself, the proud mother softly walks to the door for a witness.

" _Ahh General...I think you need to see this."_

She gestures her lower arms up and down softly, to signal Praxus to step lightly. And with a finger from one of her other hands, the queen tells the general to remain quiet as well.

He cannot believe his eyes, seeing the purple dragon laying motionless upon the carpet he has seen her children sleep.

" _I didn't think you were gonna kill him?"_ he whispers a bit sarcastically, but the queen smiles and replies with her own sass.

" _I didn't do that to him...you did."_

Praxus smiles himself, as marching Spyro through the streets was his idea, making him face his enemy in a parade of anger and hate. However, the second part was not his idea.

" _Well I didn't call for a_ Mucktar _, Your Majesty, which I think is ten times more painful then getting hit with rocks and slurs..."_ he returns in jest, recalling the nasty ritual of spitting upon a condemned prisoner. Praxus then turns his eyes to a shiny clean Spyro, who has curled himself around Zip and Lexy, snoring softly.

" _...but he looks to have passed that test better than even_ you _expected."_

The queen nods her head, watching the purple dragon fall deeper into his slumber, now guarding her kids with more than a wing, as his face tucks in around them.

" _Is this another one of your tests, Zyla?"_ he asks as a friend, and not as her general, to which she offers her attention.

" _Yes Praxus, it is."_

" _He will pass it...of this I am sure"_ the mantis says with a smile, looking at his new friend, one he is finding great respect for with every thing he does.

" _He_ is _the Guardian of Avalar."_

" _Hero..."_ she corrects, looking to the tattered images of her parents.

" _But I just wish he could have been a hero for them too."_

* * *

 _He didn't see much after turning to offer his little brother one last smile, especially when the butt of a crossbow slammed the back of his head. And what he did see, really didn't make sense._

" _Jasper! No!"_

 _He heard his name called out, just as he hit the ground, then the weight of a giant Kodaik, who quickly began tying his legs and then his non working arms. Though, the brown dragon had witnessed two things before his eyes gave out, and they swirl around in his now unconscious mind._

 _He saw his brother shot down, and though his vision was faded, that moment was clear._

 _'Jacob'_

 _Jasper cannot overcome the guilt he feels for what happened, as this is his fault._

 _'I never should have ran'_

 _However, there is another memory swirling around, one that he cannot shake either, as it is far beyond imagination. With his vision fading, along with his hopes, the Earth dragon watched his little friend being brought over to join him in hell. But that is when it happened, something he has never seen in his life, something that makes him hold onto the little hope he has._

 _Suddenly there is a terrible smell in his dream,_ and Jasper opens his eyes to a Kodiak, holding something before his bloodied nose.

"Who said you were allowed to sleep during _my_ time!?" he barks, slamming his other paw into the bound dragon's stomach, making him gag the contents of his stomach into his muzzled mouth.

The large bear tosses his smelling salts on a small table to the side, allowing him to ball up his other fist, which he delivers to Jasper's right cheek. His jaw takes all the power of this punch, as the young Earth dragon is secured to the wall by more than his arms and legs. Jasper's neck and horns are also held firmly in place, keeping his head stationary for a more painful beating.

"You thought it funny to call me a _vixen_?!" is asked with another vicious punch to his ribs as a question mark.

The large bear grasps a knife from the same table, digging it under one of the scales on Jasper's left arm, prying it up and then taring it off. The brown and black chested dragon screams with pain through two small holes for his nose, as the muzzle placed on his face was not meant for him to breathe well.

"SHUT UP!" the large Kodiak grunts, smacking the helpless drake across the face with his massive clawed paw, leaving several lacerations on Jasper's cheek.

"You have yet to feel pain..." he continues, raising his knife to the Earth dragon's left eye. "...but Krax wants that revenge personally."

Jasper stares at the blade before his left eye, knowing it is the same eye he jabbed on the head Kodiak with his horn. It allowed him the precious seconds needed to get out of the mine and airborne for a daring escape, but now he regrets what he did. The pain he feels already is more than anyone can take, though the thought of what is to come only terrifies him more.

The young Earth dragon desperately tries to pull his arms and legs from the binding restraints, holding him tightly against a stone wall. If he could tare his arm from their sockets, he would, but even that is impossible the way he is bound.

The large Kodiak jabs the knife into the top of the table, leaving it for his Master to apply pain, however, he still has a few minutes left to take his frustrations out, as Krax gave his fellow Marauder first crack at the 'wise ass' dragon. He thrusts a large paw into Jasper's midsection, forcing him to choke as he tries to double over, but the restraint around his neck holds firm. A punch to his left cheek follows after, again absorbing all of the force with no where for his face to recoil.

"You laughing yet?" he taunts, showing the burned section of hair on his left arm, before hitting him again across the right cheek with that paw.

The large bear then moves in close, pressing his weight against Jasper's chest, leaning in to the now suffocating dragon's ear.

"Oh, and just so you know... I will find that little wingless whelpling one day, and if you think you are taking a beating...?" the Kodiak pauses, actually taking his weight back. He looks into Jasper's eyes, waiting for him to catch his breath through the small holes of his muzzle.

"Trust me, that boy will scream louder than you when I get my paws on him."

Before he can think of this horrible thought, the large bear connects with the hardest punch to his face yet, so powerful, that Jasper's battered body cannot absorb the impact without breaking. His left horn, burrowed into the rock his head was slammed against, finally snaps from the restraining stone wall, allowing his jaw to give with the force.

 _But he wasn't wingless, at least that is what his impaired vision had seen._

 _With his arms tied behind him, and wings being use to straight-jacket them further, Jasper watches the little red dragon become infuriated. He suddenly defends himself with something he has only seen his foster father do, as Scorch surrounded his body with fire._

 _The large Kodiak dropped this living breathing raging inferno, backing away to take a shot from his crossbow, and that is when it happened._

 _As if he had them his whole life, the magic inside Scorch's body produces the flaming guard for his missing wings. They fluttered with the power coming from his tiny frame, a power he should not have at this age, for the young whelp was not able to control it...or that is what he thought._

 _Scorch rose from the forest floor, flying, soaring nearly a hundred feet into the sky, before rocketing down to the ground like a missile. His impact shook the area for a few seconds, and the heat from the explosion became intense even faster. However, that heat suddenly seemed to fade, as if the fires of hell where parted around him._

 _There was no discussion after that, as the three Kodiaks took what they had and ran, leaving a smoldering wingless whelpling behind._

" _He was flying..."_

A strong stench of ammonia snaps Jasper back to see the one that got burned, and through his pain, the Earth dragon stares at him. He begins laughing into the muzzle, infuriating the large Kodiak further, but not as much as when Jasper mumbles a single word. One he knows will be understood through the restraining device over his mouth.

"Vixen!"

* * *

 **Jasper is not about to be broken, and neither is Spyro, who is finally getting some sleep...or does he. Cynder and Tempest are on their way, and the four Guardians are going to smother Sparx when they finally get an insect to dragon translation dictionary.**

 **What happens next is gonna shock you, maybe... Well I was shocked. Stay tuned**

 **Reviews make the world go round...or something like**


	26. Flipping Emotions

**It is gonna get crazy from here on out, as we hit the home stretch.**

 **My thanks to Blazingfury5 HolyCross9, V2d12, and even Pigchopsbacon, who thinks there is gonna be no struggle...LOL. Have you read any of my other stories. Trust me, there is going to be struggles in this healing process, but not what you are expecting. I don't want you to know where this is going, cause what's the fun in that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26 Flipping Emotions**

Several hours had gone by, since Spyro was last seen by the guardians, and in that time they have been shown respect. Guests of her majesty, the four large dragons are treated as royalty themselves, even though they represent the most evil creature on Avalar.

He is not welcomed, but they are, as the grublins look upon dragons as most races do on Avalar. With respect and honor for their power and humility. Both shown by the four guardians, and even the one they hated.

Spyro's actions showed he actually deserved respect, even after being spit upon. He did not react negatively towards them, something they were anticipating, almost hoping for. But docile and humbled is how he remained, showing his capacity for feeling guilt, something true evil would never feel.

So, after the tensions were rested by one loud mouthed insect, the Town Square came to life, proving a treaty with these creatures may be beneficial.

All sorts of trinkets were displayed for them to admire, including something never seen before.

"What is this fabric?" Volteer remarks, staring at the shimmering red garment in his paw, but feeling nothing but air.

"Even Sparx gives a look as a new word is used, and after accessing some old memories from school, the yellow dragonfly translates what he believes is correct.

"Slik..." he says, then shakes his head, realizing he put the word together wrong.

"Silk."

"It is remarkable."

The young grublin who is showing it off squeals a few words, not understood at first, as Sparx is again stunned before translating.

"He said he gets the fabric from wounded Arachnids he finds in the mountains, coaxing them to produce the yarn he needs by given them food."

"That's a bit dangerous, is it not?" Cyril, who is also admiring the fabric, looks down a the rather small grasshopper type grublin.

Sparx squeals a few times, getting a reply just a quickly.

"He says the fabric is very expensive, so it is worth the risk he takes."

"Gutsy kid." Terrador offers, listening in from a few paces away, and turning to find out what kind of fabric is worth someone's life. However, as his rough paw touches the soft fabric, a smile crosses his face.

"That is very nice..." he looks at Volteer and Cyril, who he knows will give him guff for what he is going to do next.

"...I will take several yards of this... in green, if you have it."

Both dragons laugh, as the rough and tough guardian still has his soft side, knowing how much he enjoys his big green velvet robe.

"Are you replacing your royal cloak, Master Terrador?"

"Shut up..." he says, then looks at Volteer who has begun laughing at what his blue blood friend just said.

"Both of you."

Volteer only smiles wider.

"But _I_ didn't say anything, Master Terrador."

His smugness is almost annoying, but inside the Earth dragon laughs himself.

"You were gonna."

With a nod of his head, Volteer agrees to both things his friend had said. One that he was going to say something, and two, that he will remain silent...for at least a moment.

The gifts that keep coming to the ambassadors of Warfang were sweeter and sweeter, literally, as the fruits of the gardening grublins' labor was handed over for rescuing them earlier. First came the honey, which was offered in hard, soft, and liquid form, and all three sinfully good. Second, was another new confection, one that Warfang has only had limited supplies of, making it cost twice as much as truffles.

"So, this is where Chocolate is made." remarks Cole, who savors another small piece of bliss, before looking at a very big bar of the delightful treat.

"I will take all of it." he gestures his paw at the entire cart that was brought into the square, making the other three guardians laugh. It is how the red dragon seems to shop for this stuff when he finds it in Warfang's market.

The third thing offered, stopped all four dragons in their tracks, as two grublins carry in the biggest sunflower bloom they've ever seen. It is laid down before them, and their eyes immediately focus on the center bundle of seeds, almost four feet in diameter.

"Holy shit!"

"I won't translate that." Sparx grumbles in Cole's ear, pointing at the growing amount of children around his paws.

The Fire dragon shows a bit of embarrassment, then corrects himself.

"Wow!"

Sparx squeals a single sound, making the kids around him smile. For even as big as they are, the young grublins are proud to see these giant creatures are amazed by what their small sized race can produce.

In fact, it is the same smile on every grublins' face.

Volteer, without shame, is the first to swipe his paw at the heart of this beautiful flower, snatching a good amount of seeds to cram in his mouth. It draws a look from his comrades, to which he shrugs his shoulders

"It'smmmf...a gifffmmmt." he says with his mouth stuffed, cramming another pawful of seeds in as he continues. "I don'mmft wannnmmfft to be rudmmmft."

Cyril just shakes his head, as the yellow dragon takes his third helping before swallowing his first and second. However, he himself can find no fault in his friend's logic, and so his paw is into the center of the flower.

Cole and Terrador are next, taking several paws worth of the delicacy that is hard to get in Warfang. And never in such abundance.

"These seeds are magnificent. Perfectly sweetened by the sun." Cyril remarks, after swallowing his first bite and clearing his mouth of any debris.

"You sssaid itpft." Volteer replies, spraying some of the many chewed fragments still in his mouth all over Cyril's face.

He stares at him with pure anger, causing Volteer to freeze without the Ice dragon using his element. The blue blood never takes his eyes from the now very embarrassed yellow dragon, wiping off the particles that were sprayed on his nose.

"Thhsorry." Volteer offers, and with it, another few flecks of seed which stick to the spot Cyril just cleared.

Cole starts laughing immediately, as does Terrador, seeing the pale look on Volteer's face. More so as Cyril clamps his paw around the apologetic dragon, who was about to shower his friend again.

Without translation, the grublins also begin laughing, seeing these large creatures are just like themselves. The guardians continue breaking barriers, as their actions dictate what as not believed, for the dragons do seen to have a playful side when needed, or provoked.

The next hour was a blur of talents, from simple acts of juggling and knife tossing, to a new technology that baffles all for dragons.

"It is a light bulb...I think he said." Sparx translates, as an old grublin shows his new invention. He winds a small crank producing a bright light encased in crystal, remaining strong for only a few seconds.

" _We are only learning now, how to produce electricity, and have yet to harness it's full power."_

The translation puts a smile on Volteer's face, and with his ability to harness that element, the Electric dragon gives back in this exchange of talents.

A small orb of plasma energy, roughly the size of a pea, is created in Volteer's now emptied mouth. He then moves it close to the object this old grublin has worked years on, scaring him to the point that he almost yanks it away. However, as the crystal bulb ignites with light, the gray haired insect becomes a joyful spectator too.

" _It will work!"_ he shouts, as the bulb stays on for the length of time it takes for Volteer's tiny battery to die, to which he looks up at the yellow dragon with validation.

" _Thank you for proving to me, that my invention will one day work."_

Volteer's actions draw a tremendous crowd, never seeing such magic up close, overwhelming Sparx with hundreds of requests. They have no choice now but to give a demonstration of their elemental powers, as the constant begging of thousands of children, and adults alike, was more than Terrador could take, nodding his head for his fellow guardians to show their skills in a safe manner.

Cole was happy to go first, creating a small fire without wood or tinder to fuel it. He quickly puts his shivering paws over the blaze, as they were cold from the trace coating of snow Cyril made earlier.

The Ice dragon, who already showed his skill, decides to wow the crowd, and from his mouth he draws a rather simple block of ice. No one is impressed by the solid cube, roughly the size of a small grublin, however, as he places it on the ground beside a young hornet, then taps the frozen brick with a single claw, the ohs and ahhs come.

A weak shell of ice collapses from around the center, revealing a pristine clear likeness of the child standing beside it.

"Show off." Volteer remarks, seeing a skill the Ice guardian has been perfecting for decades in his spare time. The Electric Guardian looks around at the crowd, who admire the frozen statue, making him think.

A light bulb goes off over his head, and from his mouth he draws another plasma ball. It is incredibly warm, but the yellow dragon feels little heat on his paws.

"Sparx," he calls upon his translator. "tell the boy to reach out his hand, but not to touch it."

The small insect shows fear, especially how a smaller version of this ball was able to power something. But the smile on Volteer's face assures him, and after a few seconds of reluctance, his hand is out towards this orb of pure plasma.

A lightning bolt suddenly pops from the globe, striking the boy's hand, making him bring it away. However, it didn't hurt, much to his surprise.

"Go ahead, try again."

Sparx translation is hardly needed as the boy understood from Volteer's offering tone, and once again, this time not as slow, the young hornet offers his hand. Another bolt is fired from the orb, finding a path of least resistance to the ground, and with no amperage to speak of, the electricity flowing though his body is harmless. It tickles the boy, who laughs as his hair begins to raise with small flashes of static jumping all around his body.

"Now tell him to reach out to his friends, Sparx."

And the hornet does as he is told, getting several hands offered from his curious friends. Even a few adults find themselves reaching towards the charged grublin, receiving the same tingling energy that is passing through the young boy. Hundreds of different insect citizens begin taking in the charge of electricity, firing small harmless bolts of lightning into the air, fading the sun in Volteer's paws in only a few seconds. Though it is more than enough time to make them cheer with his talents.

Then came Terrador, who didn't feel like impressing the crowd, as his focus was on his friend's well being. Though having seen the skills his fellow Guardians just flaunted, and the quiet stunned reactions each received, the stubborn Earth dragon would give a show, if only for the silence. However, being a more practical dragon than the rest, Terrador takes aim at an issue he has with the Town Square itself, as there is no real center piece to speak of.

A green glow sudden encompasses the center of the square, and with his unique power, Terrador manipulates the ground itself. Everyone looks down, as the earth rumbles beneath them, but it is not felt strong, or outside the square for that matter. A large area of solid granite within the center of the city's main gathering area begins rising up into a bowl shape, with four large openings facing north, south, east and west. The ohs and ahhs begin already, seeing another round disc of stone rising around it, encasing the bowl in a fifty foot circle of marbled rock.

Terrador pauses to take a breath, then returns to his work, slowly walking around the structure he just made. With pure precision in his cutting skills, the Earth guardian shears the hard stone with a strong beam, creating ornamental balusters that ring the makings of the largest fountain on Avalar. Not quite happy with what he has made, Terrador manipulates more of the Earth, lifting several arches of pristine stone that face each torrent, marking perfect entryways into the newly raised attraction. However, these arches are quickly deemed unnecessary in his mind, as anyone could access the fountain without passing under them.

A smile fills his muzzle before making this final adjustment.

"Sparx, please tell everyone within the archways to hold on."

Confusion is seen as the yellow dragonfly translates, but that confusion changes to panic for a brief moment, as the ground begins shaking harder. However, the fear subsides, seeing the master of his element doing what he can do. A giant square of the town center is encompassed in Terrador's magic, as he pulls on the earth with his power. Slowly, the stone rises up from the surrounding Town Square, but only a foot or two. Though, at the archways, the ground gradually slopes into the new centerpiece of Truex.

It draws the largest ovation, for like Volteer's plasma ball, Cole's non fueled fire will go out eventually, and Cyril's Ice sculpture will melt in the sun. But what the Earth Guardian has just done is permanent, and by the sounds of their joy and cheers, Terrador has easily proven his ability far beyond the rest.

It is however, not what he wanted, as hundreds of grublin children flock to him, asking in their squealing voices for the colossal dragon to do something else.

"Damn... How much longer do we have to wait out here, Sparx?" he questions, paying no attention to the children around him. "We have been standing around for nearly three hours now, with no sigh of your brother."

The yellow dragonfly looks to the window he flew from, then back to the Earth Guardian.

"I have no clue, Terrador, but I am not worried about my broth..."

Sparx is cut off when several horns blare from the palace entrance, signifying the presence of the queen. These horns are quickly halted by Zyla, who knows her daughter and son are still sleeping, along with a purple dragon who has passed her test.

The crowd also hushes, bowing down to their queen as she makes her way out with General Praxus. The large Cicada admires the new attraction of her city, as one of the arched entrances practically connects with the palace walkway.

"Iss thiss a gift from the dragonss?" the queen asks, gesturing her hands at the brand new centerpiece of the city, which greatly enhances the grandeur of her home. Zyla then stands before her four guests, bowing to them in respect.

"It iss abssolutely breathtaking."

All four guardians return the favor, though they are surprised at her cheerful disposition, as well as her ability to communicate.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, I am very happy that you like it." the Earth breather returns, however, being the stubborn dragon he is, Terrador abruptly asks about his friend.

"But where is Spyro?"

"Deaaad..."

Praxus replies, getting a look from all five that escorted the purple dragon, including the queen. He looks at all of them with a smart assed grin, finishing his statement after a long uncomfortable pause.

"...tired, hezzz taaaking a naap"

Zyla rolls her eyes, as she reiterates her general's sarcastic reply.

"He iss ssleeping in my throne room." the queen speaks with a slightly annoyed tone, drawing a wider smile from her general, as well as Sparx who gets the humor. However, Terrador is not amused, nor is he a believer.

"I want to see him."

The statement actually angers the queen, whose words are not taken at face value.

"If you don't believe I am telling the truth, you can quesstion my virtue by looking for yoursself."

Her upper left hand points to her throne room window, but her angered eyes remain on Terrador, who lowers his head with humiliation.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty...I didn't mean to question you or your values..." the green dragon looks around at all the insects that spit on his friend, whom now act friendly, as their queen does.

"...I am just concerned about him." he looks upon the large Cicada, nearly half his size, showing the fear this large dragon has for the young hero he practically helped raise for the last few years.

"He was not himself when I last saw him, and I just want to know he is okay."

The queen steps forward, placing a hand upon Terrador's arm.

"I undersstand your fear, great dragon... and I want you to feel at easss..." she points again at the throne room window. "...sso I inssisst you come with me, and we will sseee for oursselvess."

Terrador looks up at the window, then down to the queen. The reluctance in his eyes make Zyla nod her head, giving him permission again, as he does not want to disrespect her any further. The Earth dragon unfurls his wings, opening them wide, but then leaning them forward. He also leans his entire frame forward, fully genuflecting to the leader of this nation.

"Your Majesty." he offers his paw humbly, for her to precede him, then takes to the sky behind her. They fly three flights up to the window he was instructed to peek into. And upon reaching it, he only feels like a bigger jerk.

Spyro is curled around two small Cicadas, two others now sprawled out to his right and left, and all five snoring away. A smile fills the Earth dragon's face, and he quickly shakes his head.

"I should have known by now, that he'd be fine..." he says, looking down at the crowd he quieted with his ability to be humble. Terrador then focuses on the queen, who Spyro must have shown the same ability, as no mother would leave her children with a monster.

Her 'I told you so' stare can be _heard_ clearly without a word.

"...and I should know by now, when not to be such a stubborn ass."

* * *

With the confusion of the moment, it took about five minutes before Diamond received the news of Jacob's injury, and only about twelve point six seconds for him to be inside room one of the infirmary. His healing paws arriving at the right time, as Zaxxon had just removed the crossbow bolt from the Ice dragon's chest.

Two pairs of eyes, from an observation room next door, watch with great anxiousness and then elation, as the glowing white light upon their family member's chest brings life to his tail, which begins swaying back an forth.

"Is he gonna be okay, Blazer?" Scorch asks with tears in his eyes, staring at the dark blue scale with a gaping hole, sitting on the table beside his injured brother.

The large dragon, just as anxious as his youngest son, sees more in the room, as the relaxation of both Diamond and Jacob's surgeon is apparent. A fact that is assured by both Zaxxon and the Great Elder, as they turn to the window and give a nod.

"I believe he will be, my son" the large dragon replies, easing his own stress by scooping the wingless whelp up to his chest. He takes his fear with a strong embrace, pointing out the smiles on both dragon and grublin, as their job was not easy, but still done with success. And with this fear from his heart, he can focus on the other, who has a very nasty bruise on his chest.

"So how about you, buddy, are you okay?"

Scorch actually takes the time to diagnose his own pain, suddenly feeling more and more soreness in his chest, and the ribs he broke yesterday.

"I'm not hurt as bad as Jacob, but I do feel some discomfort where..." Scorch pauses, as he was about to blame Jasper for his ribs again, and this only brings more tears, and an big fat lie.

"...I'm fine."

"Sure you are..." the red dragon returns, walking the boy into the examination room for his second trip in as many days. "...but I will feel better if we find out for sure."

With the pain beginning to overtake the adrenaline in his body, Scorch does not dispute his foster father's call, as he knows he needs medical attention too. His chest begins to throb, as the impact from the ground, when Jacob fell running with him in his arms, begins to hurt him more than he was ready for. Several more tears fill his eyes, as he now feels the throbbing stronger and stronger, but he does not cry out loud.

Rose, the young cheetah, was happily demoted to nurse, as the new grublin medical staff easily outmatched her skills in healing. However, she is very skilled in the anatomy of dragons, and even though he is two tone red, the experienced eyes of this wise female cheetah spots this horrific bruise forming all over his chest.

"My my, sweetie...what did they do to you out there?" she remarks, a bit of concern in her eyes, but only as she looks at Blazer, not wanting to frightened the boy any further than he is. But she can see the tell tale sign of severe trauma to his chest.

She grasps a wet towel that has been resting on a block of Ice, applying the cold pack to his ribs for some relief.

"Did they punch or kick you?" she asks, trying to get an idea of what kind of damage may have been done. And though she knows the whelpling was attacked by Kodiaks, it looks like the same trauma that would be caused by a high fall.

She has tended to injuries like this before, as some whelplings misjudge their landings when learning to fly. Of course, there are those who know how to land, but just forgot, upon leaving the Dragon's Den after a few too many. However, as Scorch has no wings, Rose puts this idea out of her head, especially after his answer.

"No, it happened when Jacob tried getting away. He fell on me when they shot him in the back."

Rose nods her head, understanding now, as a blind dragon would have difficulty landing, especially with a crossbow bolt in his back.

"How high up was he when you fell?" she keeps asking question, while dressing his wounds, keeping the boy's attention on her voice and not the pain. Though the confusion that takes his grimace stuns her too, and more so when he answers.

"He wasn't flying...he was running, Ms, Rose."

She looks at Blazer, then at the boy, seeing only truth in his eyes.

"This could not be caused by something as simple as a fall while running, even with someone Jacob's size crashing on you..." she returns, and again the boy's eyes tell her something, as he begins wondering his memory.

"Are you sure they didn't kick you or even throw you to the ground real hard?"

The red dragon breezes into his memory banks, pulling up the whole day as it happened, zipping past the joys that he does not want to feel right now. The moment he saw Jasper taken down is also quickly passed by, getting to the part that hurts him most.

"I saw the pain in Jacob's eyes, and it wasn't because he had another arrow in his chest, but because he lost his grip on my paw." he starts crying softly, still trying to be strong for his brother, and remember what happened after that. He continues piecing together floating images that don't seem real, but unlike a dream, when he thinks about it, the same image appears clearly.

"I couldn't see anything for a moment, cause I was blinded by... a fire of some kind..." he recalls the red and orange glow that began this odd trance he fell into.

"I heard the Kodiak that grabbed me scream in pain, and he dropped me on the ground." Scorch's eyes light up as he recalls one of those haunting images, believing his life was going to end at that moment.

"That's when the Kodiak shot his crossbow at my chest...but I didn't feel it."

Blazer grins, as he has an idea of what happened already, but waits for the boy to complete his story, He wants to know what kind of elemental power his young whelpling has, but what Scorch says next baffles the century old drake.

"I suddenly felt the ground leave my feet, and I started to panic, as I didn't know how I was doing it." the boy gives a little smile at this moment, as his eyes recall an image he's never seen.

"I had wings..." a faint sound of joy is heard in his voice, more so as he describes the feeling. "...I was higher than the tree tops, looking down at the world alone... for the first time in my life."

Scorch's smile disappears, as the memory comes to a crashing conclusion.

"But they suddenly disappeared... and I felt my body fall like a rocket to the ground."

"You mean a rock?" Rose corrects questioningly, getting a very hard shake from Scorch's head.

"No a rocket... it was like I was thrust down by some odd force."

Scorch looks at the nurse, then at his foster father, and finally around to the nubs on his back.

"But how can that be real?"

Rose, who has nearly bandage the area completely, shrugs her shoulder.

"It may make no sense, but it is consistent with this type of injury, especially if you fell from above the tree tops."

Blazer however provides an answer, one that he himself is hard to say, as this power is difficult for even him to do.

"It is call a Phoenix Bomb, Scorch..." he says with a slight tone of concern, but mostly pride. "...and I have never heard of a six year old welpling being able to perform such a feat."

The red dragon, still worried about what he did, and his brother's well being, is able to shrug that pain off for a small grin. And he looks up at his foster father to correct him.

"Seven."

Blazer chuckles, as his youngest boy jokes about his birthday again, which he has made preparations for, for the last week.

"Yes, yes, seven year old, Scorch, sorry..." the red dragon offers his paw, to which the wingless dragon jumps from the table into, allowing the colossal drake to bring him up to his chest.

"You are a very powerful little dragon, who almost certainly saved his brother's life."

Scorch tenses up, seeing the last haunting image of Jasper being dragged away by three burnt bears.

"Only one of them, Dad."

Blazer holds the boy out before his eyes, showing the anger he has for how his son is feeling.

"It is my job to save your other brother."

* * *

"Spyro is gonna be soooo pissed at you." Cynder says with laughter in her voice, trailing behind Tempest as they leave the center of Warfang.

The Wind dragon, embarrassed by what she did, but also understanding it was an accident, looks back at Cynder with a grin.

"Well as long as I have this armor, he is not gonna be able to catch me."

The black dragoness laughs some more, as Tempest has forgotten her husband's most impressive skill.

"Spyro can stop time, you Dingbat... You would get like two inches before he was in front of you."

Tempest's smile leaves, but only for a second, as her sarcastic side retaliates to Cynder's banter.

"Well, then I'll just have to kick his ass." she replies jokingly, adding to this statement with what she knows about the Hero of Avalar. "And since he probably won't fight back, it will be a one sided fight."

The black dragoness nods in concession and both ladies laugh, however, they also pick up their pace, not wanting to carry on too long, as time is of the essence. They stream across the sky towards the sight where Scorch lit up a swath of trees. Though, upon noticing her fiance standing on the river bank, Tempest picks up more speed.

"What are you doing?" Cynder asks, her voice a bit annoyed as they fly over what would be excellent back up.

"You think I want him to tag along on our girl's day out..." the blue dragoness replies with a snicker, but in truth knowing her fiance would never allow her to do this...period. However, she does not expect the same negative attitude from her friend, who was smiling and laughing about what they were going to do to those Kodiaks just seconds ago.

"Well that's really stupid, Tempest!"

The blue dragoness looks back to see the seriousness in Cynder's eye, forcing her to hold her speed, allowing the slower dragon to move beside her.

"What are you talking about, Cindy?"

"Don't call me that!" she barks back, and Tempest stops short. She can see actual rage and anger in the green eyes of Cynder, something she has never seen from them before.

"What's the matter?" Tempest asks, concerned as her paw is shooed away when she reaches for Cynder's shoulder.

"Nothing!" she says at first, but Tempest can tell it is a lie that even Cynder is now trying to believe.

"I don't know." the black dragoness follows, suddenly feeling nauseous and nervous.

Cynder looks down at the forest, finding a spot to land quickly, and is even faster to find a tree for support. Tempest is also beside her, helping to steady the black dragoness as she begins vomiting without warning.

"Easy, Cynder..." she says, removing her helmet to break the connection of her Fury Armor, but this does not help much. For almost a minute, the Shadow dragon empties her stomach, though not much is there for her to give. Cynder had gone without eating, leaving her home in the early morning hours to find Spyro, only to be turned around be her new found friend. It is when this feeling had first started, and why she took off towards Truex without thinking of what she was doing.

Her emotions are all over the place today, but a sudden fear has gripped the black dragoness, as if an inner voice is telling her to stand down.

"I've faced worse than this..." she grumbles, as the butterflies in her belly strengthen. "Why do I feel like this?"

Suddenly Tempest's eyes open wide, as the black dragoness begins crying, showing another drastic change of her emotions.

"Oh no!" she says, rubbing Cynder's back to help her settle down, realizing she should be rubbing her belly.

"We gotta get you out of here now."

Cynder, even with feeling another wave of sickness coming on, looks up at her friend, again another shift in her emotions.

"I'm not going anywhere, damn it!"

Not trying to get into an argument, Tempest simply grasp's one of Cynder's cheek horns, and holds her nose to nose.

"And what if the reason I think you need to head back is because...you're pregnant?"

Cynder's mood shifts again, as the though brings a cascade of different emotions from joy to fear. But after only a few seconds, joy is the emotion that takes over.

"Really?"

Tempest grins, hearing the Cynder she knows, then looks back towards the sight were her fiance is probably still standing. He is a good back up, as her most important task now is not to find Jasper, but to get Cynder back home.

"Come on, lets get you checked out, and will let the boys handle the dirty work."

Sadness takes the black dragoness' eyes, as the youngster she flew to the infirmary from the riverside, cried for his brother's rescue the whole way.

"We can't leave Jasper..."

"Don't you two bitches try to move, or we'll kill you before you blink."

The voice draws both Tempest and Cynder's eyes to a group of five Kodiaks, whose crossbows are already drawn and aimed at their chests.

"Who are you calling a bitch!?"

* * *

 _He really was flying..._

The images he saw of Scorch flying have become more clear, though the pain Jasper feels is now messing with those memories. In fact, it is messing with all of his senses, which is why he is concentrating on something that brings him hope and joy.

 _...and his wings were beautiful._

With his paws still firmly secured to his side, wrapped in own wings and bound to a stone wall, the Earth dragon has been unable to defend against several ruthless assaults. His wounds keeping him from resting, even though his exhausted and bruised frame is desperate for it. His pain is compounded further, struggling for every breath through the only path to his lungs, his bloodied nose. Which only worsens the agony, as his battered ribs are forced to expand.

But still he fights for his life, like his little friend did.

"Quit your squirming!" the brown and black dragon hears, drawing his attention to the now opening door. The sound of a hard impact, accompanied by the yelp of pain, announces to him that he will no longer be alone in the torture room. However, Jasper's eyes open wide with anger, as the young vixen he was abducted with is brought to this room for an attitude adjustment.

"Please...I just can't do what you are asking," Connie cries, struggling hard against the large bear as he ties her paws down to the floor.

"It's impossible for me to lift that much stone."

"If you cannot perform the tasks we ask," the large bear pauses, brushing his paw against her cheek. "then you will have to perform a different task."

As she sees the look of lust in his eyes, the young fox cannot help herself, spitting in his face with as much gunk as she can produce. It causes her to take a very solid punch to the face, knocking the poor girl unconscious.

"You're nothing but a pussy!" Jasper's muffled voice howls through his muzzle, seeing the large bear begin eyeballing her motionless body, hoping to take his attention away from what he is thinking.

And it does.

"What was that?"

His smile is confined in the restraint, as the large brown bear advances, knowing the assault will be on him instead.

"I said... you have girl parts."

The Kodiak drills the side of Jasper's face with a very solid punch, as what he heard was enough to make him lose his cool. However, the large brown bear collects himself, looks Jasper in the eye, and then smiles.

"I'm sorry, I may not have understand you correctly, and if that is the case, I apologize for striking you." shockingly, the large bear removes the muzzle from Jasper's snout, placing it on the table beside several scales he has removed from the Earth dragon's chest, as well as the blood stained knife that cut them free.

"Now, if you please...or should I say, if you dare...repeat what you just said to me."

Jasper takes a moment to think about it, then flexes his jaw from being bound tightly in a muzzle, as well as working out the many impacts it has taken, readying himself for another. He knows it is coming regardless if he speaks or not, so he takes the time to clear his mind. Jasper then looks directly into this large bear's eyes, and even with the fear of his predicament, shows a defiant stare while clearing his throat.

"Pussy."

His voice is calm, collected, and very condescending. The Kodiak just shakes his head, stunned at the pure gall this dragon has, but yet he still produces a smile.

"You got balls, boy..." he offers, along with his right paw, which finds Jasper's cheek bone again.

"I could cut them off if you wishhhh..." His voice trails off as his paw finds nothing on the table to his right, where he left his knife earlier. Then suddenly comes the white hot pain of that sharp blade penetrating his back.

Before he can turn around, the massive Kodiak's right knee is buckled from behind by a well placed kick, lowering the large bear down for his small assailant to reach. Connie's paw is around the big brown bear's neck, pulling him backwards to the ground. She then leaps upon his chest, thrusting the already blood soaked blade into his heart. The young fox looks deep into this dying bear's eyes, showing no emotion for his death. In fact, the only emotion this once shy vixen shows him, is a small sinister grin.

"He was right about you... A stronger bear would have tied my paws tighter."

* * *

 **Whoa, who saw that coming...I didn't. I'm worried now...what on earth is gonna happen to that bear who called Cynder and Tempest a bitch. Poor bastard.**

 **So, Jasper and Connie will try self preservation...though everyone is now heading out there to save them. Terrador will try to calm down...Spyro is getting the sleep he has been longing for. So, what else could happen? That's a question you must stay tuned to find out.**


	27. Still Up In The Air

**Hey folks, sorry I've been slow, but life is like that. I had to put my car down, as she was not working properly, so I took her behind the shed and fired a .45 into her engine block. Then I went out an got a new horse, which took the whole day. Friggen salesmen.**

 **My continued thanks to Blazingfury05, coincidencless, NomexGlove, HolyCross9, and V2d12, for their reviews, which influence me to fix things. Like gravid... my bad, but I made an effort to right that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27 Still Up In The Air**

Having to receive more treatment for his chest injury, Scorch was left in the capable paws of the nursing staff, allowing Blazer to head out in search of his eldest son. They tend to the wingless whelpling's every need, including constant updates on his brother's improving condition.

It brings some much needed joy to the youngster, knowing Jacob is already awake in the other room, asking for his brother as well. But he is still unable to have a visitor, so the young red dragon waits patiently for the word, bending the ears of a very patient young cheetah herself.

"What is a Marauder? Why are there Kodiaks that act so mean? Why did they take Jasper?"

All these questions coming with tears and pain, and none of which she could answer correctly, frustrating the poor nurse who only wants to help her patient.

Until finally a question comes that she can answer.

"Ms. Rose...is it okay for me to have something to eat? I didn't have any breakfast, and I'm really hungry now."

However, to her dismay, the answer she must give is not the one he wants.

"Zaxxon has to take a look at you first before I can let you eat, Sweetie."

The depressed expression that overcomes his face practically rips her heart out, so the young cheetah walks over to her station and grasps her pink lunch bag. She opens it up before him allowing the boy to have his pick, with one exception.

"Here, you can have a few of those berries and some mushrooms, but don't _touch_ my sandwich."

She then grasps his paw as it heads for the opening.

"And don't let Zaxxon know I let you have food, or I'll get in trouble."

Scorch smiles for her, as this is all she has been wanting since he arrived, and in seeing his pearly white fanged grin, Rose finds herself feeling better as well.

His red paw rummages for the berries first, wanting sweet to reduce the bitter taste this day has given him. However as the insect doctor suddenly walks in unannounced, and a panicked look fills Rose's eyes, Scorch quickly removes his paw from the bag.

"That is a very pretty lunch bag, Ms. Rose, but it's not really my color."

Zaxxon stares at the boy, whose eyes keep finding their way down to those berries he just dropped. He then looks at his nurse, who has a guiltier expression than Scorch.

" _I love the nursing staff here in Warfang, Smoak..."_ the surgeon remarks to his gray dragonfly translator, who doesn't translate his sarcastic compliment.

" _they will do anything, including ignore the doctor, just to make sure their patient is happy."_

" _What do the nurses do where you come from?"_

Zaxxon gives a little laugh, recalling the bedside manners of his last nurse in Truex.

" _Most Grublins hope they arrive to the infirmary unconscious, so they don't have to deal with our nurses."_

Both insects laugh, taking the panic from the cheetah nurse, and bringing back her frustration.

"If you two don't mind having a conversation some other time, the boy is hungry and in pain...so why don't you check him out already, so I can let this poor kid eat something...Doctor."

The hornet like grublin smiles at Rose for a second, as her anger come full throat. He then looks at Smoak with the same grin, then back to her.

" _She will even yell at the medical staff, to ensure her patient is taken care of..."_ Zaxxon walks by Rose, swiping one of the flowers that bare her name from her work station, handing it to her with a gentle pat on the shoulder with his other hand. _"...and that is what makes this nurse special."_

As Smoak translates, the young cheetah begins to blush with embarrassment, and more so as the large hornet tends to her patient.

" _Now...lets see what we got here?"_ Zaxxon remarks, stepping before the red young dragon who sits upon his exam table one more time. However, his hand is quickly into the pink lunch bag, removing the berries he saw Scorch drop when he walked in the room.

" _Ahh yes, that is another nasty bruise you got there, my young friend."_ the Grublin continues, using one of his other three hands to feel the boy's rib cage, while plucking a single berry from its stem. He then places it in his own mouth and savors the sweet fruit.

" _I think you will need to remain in bed, resting for a few days without exerting to much energy..."_ he says while chomping on the berry before Scorch's watering mouth and eyes, but then finally hands him the remaining bunch. _"...however, I don't believe your injuries are serious enough to keep a hungry little hero like yourself from eating."_

Scorch loads several of the blackish colored berries into his mouth, savoring the flavor for only a moment, as his empty stomach calls for them more than his taste buds. His smiles increase as they reach the bottomless pit inside his belly, and he quickly crams a few more berries in his mouth. However, as Smoak's translation is heard, the little red whelpling stops eating, and his smile goes away.

"I'm not a hero..." he says, his depression returning as thoughts of Jasper being dragged away resurface.

"I let them take my brother."

The young nurse places her paw upon Scorch's head, rubbing it gently to help sooth his real pain.

"Jacob told me a different story." the gray dragonfly utters after a few squeals from Zaxxon, getting Scorch's eyes to come up from the ground, and his tail to begin wagging.

"Jacob's talking." he asks with excitement, looking into Zaxxon's eyes, until he begins squealing. Then the boy's attention is quickly to Smoak, who smiles with the translation, like the doctor did while speaking.

"Diamond was influential in his ridiculously speedy recovery, as his powers of healing far exceed mine. He is already awake and aware of where he is and what happened..." the gray dragonfly pauses, listening to the large hornet-like creature who adds to his excellent prognosis with even better news.

"But mostly... he is asking for you, which is why I came in here."

Without another word, Scorch goes to leap from the exam table, however, Rose's cheetah speed gets an arm around the boy before he can cause more damage by jumping from a four foot height.

"Easy." she calms his restlessness with a soft word in his ear, and uses her other arm to scoop the young whelp from his under carriage, placing him on the floor gently.

"Don't run...too fast." Rose adds, as she can see how anxious Scorch is to be by Jacob's side, and not wanting him to hurt his ribs any further. But it is pointless, as the boy is already tripping over his paws on the way to the door. She shakes her head at him, as he gives a few little yelps from the pain of running, but still she smiles.

Her attention is then taken by Zaxxon, who places a hand upon her shoulder.

" _You are a much better healer than you gave yourself credit for, Rose."_

* * *

He cannot believe what his eyes just witnessed, and even more so as the blood soaked knife is twirled in the apparently capable paw of the young fox before him. The red and white haired vixen immediately looks to Jasper, and without a word, practically lunges at him.

With precise movement, Connie slices the leather bindings holding the brown dragon, never contacting his scales. She frees him faster than they bound him, then curls the knife back in her paw, allowing the young fox to use both of her arms to stop the exhausted dragon from slamming to the ground.

"Are you okay?" she asks, her voice so soft and feminine, that his mind still cannot grasp what he saw.

Jasper looks down at the nearly eleven foot tall, two ton bear, lying dead in a pool of his own blood. His eyes then return to the five foot nine, maybe, slender fox, who seems to have more strength than him, as she heaves the young adult Earth dragon up on his paws.

"Hey, you can't freeze up on me like this, if we're to get out of here alive."

The tone of her voice becomes stronger, and quickly Jasper snaps out of it.

"I'm sorry...yeah...I think I'm okay."

Connie, getting an answer that doesn't sit well, looks the battered dragon over, and with the exception of some nasty cuts, and several missing scales, the young drake looks no worse for wear.

"Can you fly?"

Jasper unfurls his wings, but knows they are pointless in such tight quarters, as their span is almost the same size of the narrow corridors of the mines he used to work.

"I think so, but the cave systems in these mines wont allow me to keep a stable flight...my wings would scrape the walls constantly, and I would crash in seconds."

Connie looks at him funny, then gestures her paw towards the door, as her other paw places a digit over her mouth to keep him silent. The Earth dragon's eyes first notice the wide open cave a dozen feet from the door, but they also notice the staggering amount of bears that patrol this vast new mine.

"Okay, I could fly, but to where?" he looks at her showing a coy smile. "I really don't like the idea of being turning into a pin cushion, so that's out."

Not smiling in the least, Connie slaps Jasper in the back of the head to set him straight, then points at a specific spot his eyes have yet to see.

Jasper lights up with the sight of sun rays entering the cave.

"Ohh...that's good," he remarks with joy and surprise, quickly scanning the large cave for a path to escape unnoticed, though that option seems hopeless too.

"but I still can't make it there without getting shot down, Miss."

The fox shows a bit of sadness, as her hopes are dashed with this only escape plan being shot down. However, as Jasper's eyes come across a different ray of light, the coy smile returns to his battered muzzle.

"Though...I think I could get over there without being seen." He says, pointing at a vein of blue crystals, unearthed by the enslaved workers of the mine.

Connie also notices the blue gems that seem to just sprout from the ground, waiting for a dragon to release the knowledge and power held within.

"By the Ancestors, I've never see _blue_ crystals." she looks at him with the same smile. "Those things will still power you up...right?"

Again Jasper is stunned by the knowledge of this young fox, who seems to have a better grasp on the situation than he does. Her body is not shaking with nerves, like his, even though she has killed. And now, hearing her wisdom of the world in general, he cannot believe who he is standing next to.

"Yes ma'am, but in a very different way." he answers, getting an odd stare from his fellow escapee, so he elaborates.

"Those crystal will unlock power I have never felt before, power that lays dormant within, and only a master should handle..." the young adult dragon suddenly pauses, hearing a voice calling to him.

 _A master is only determined by what is felt inside_

Jasper knows the voice came from these crystals, as he has heard the stories Blazer told upon finding them himself. And even being a century old dragon, the Guardian of the Orphanage only found three in his life, but the knowledge he took from them changed the Fire dragon every time.

He knows he is not a master yet, but he also knows he can do things with his elemental powers that most can't, having been forced to use them in life or death situations. It is why that elder worker gave him praise, and why Clayton was always smiling at him.

His confidence is more than enough, and realizing his abilities are similarly matched, Jasper finally shows Connie a pair stable eyes.

"but I think I am ready."

The young fox nods her head and looks out the door again, scanning the much shorter path to this vein of blue crystals.

"I see only one threat." she says softly, pointing her newly acquired knife at a lone Kodiak, who seems to be guarding the area

These exposed gems pose a great risk to keeping order in their mine. If a dragon were to see, or hear them for that matter, they would have the same options Jasper is now going over in his head.

"Well, they will all know we've escaped when we get there, cause I will not be able to control the power that crystal is gonna give me."

The young fox now smiles at him, twirling the knife in her palm, as if it were a part of her own paw, showing off the skill set that this young master possess.

"Let them come... I have been hunting with my father since I could walk," she replies with a very confident tone, looking again at the one Kodiak she intends to take on first. However, Jasper's paw holds her for a moment.

"I'm more worried about you, Miss, I don't want to hurt you if your that close to me when I do this."

Connie smiles, seeing the worry he has for a total stranger, and has had in his eyes since she first saw him, after being abducted during a hunt.

"I'm a lot tougher than I look... _Jasper_ , right?"

Her questioning tone gets a nod from the brown dragon, along with his right paw, so she shakes it an introduces herself.

"My name is Connie...and my father really wanted a son."

The small fox once more scans the area, seeing her path is clear to a specific spot, and with nothing else for her to say, she glides to an area behind a large rock formation. The teenaged fox holds up a paw, noticing Jasper about to follow, keeping him stationary for the moment. Connie then peeks around the stone, seeing her target is close, but also facing her now. So she grasps a small rock, tossing it to her left, making the large Kodiak investigate the sound to his right.

The brown bear makes it only a few steps before she is on his back, placing the sharp blade between his ribs and into a lung. The dying Kodiak cannot say a word, not even a squeal of pain, as the cunning fox has removed his ability to draw in air with one deft strike. He collapses to the ground in a heap, as Connie leaps from his back, landing on her paws.

Jasper is beside himself, witnessing the little fox take down such a giant opponent, and with no difficulty either. He watches her remove the crossbow from his shoulder and scan the cave again through its crosshairs, before a gesture is made for him to advance.

"Who the hell is this girl?" he says to himself, then looks around for a moment, before running to the first spot she stopped. He then peeks around the same rock, just like the red haired fox did, getting a hold signal from his new best friend, as Connie spots trouble coming.

Jasper notices her eyes focused to his left, so unskilled in staying still, he peeks in that direction.

"Oh shit. I think he saw me." he whispers to himself, seeing a Kodiak approaching with a look of concentration in his scanning eyes. And because of his movement, the large bear suddenly notices him, as his eyes begin to show a certain joy. However, that look turns to pain, as a crossbow bolt strikes him square in the chest.

This time the large bear yelps with pain, though he is silenced fast with a second shot to the heart.

But it is too late.

"Run Damn it!" Connie barks while loading the crossbow again, seeing nearly a dozen or more Kodiaks begin heading in their direction.

Jasper quickly uses what little strength he has to get up and move as fast as he can. He takes a direct path to the gems, picking up his pace while lowering his head.

Connie is stunned as he never slows down, smashing his lone horn into the cluster of crystal, shattering hundreds of pieces from the colorful blue fountain of gems. They swirl around him, sticking to the scales of the only dragon in the area, giving him all of the power they hold within.

A small shock wave of positive energy sweeps out in all directions, as Jasper's body envelops the magic and stamina energy these blue crystal will give, however, being ancestral gems, the second part of this transfer begins and Jasper's real power is unleashed.

The voices of the ancestors themselves begin speaking to the Earth dragon, making his energy output increases ten fold. And standing so close, Connie is knocked over by this sudden release of power, as the cave is shook by a dragon's new knowledge.

Unable to control the magic he is being taught by the world itself, Jasper suddenly explodes with a blast of pure energy, causing a massive tremor that nearly collapses the entire cave.

"STOP!" Connie cries with fear, as her body is covered in a landslide of pulverized rock, unearthed from under the glowing dragon. The wave of silt buries her in a second, as she was too close for this kind of power surge.

However, the influx of knowledge comes fast, and only a second later Jasper comes out of his trance. His strengthened arms quickly dig into the loose ground, pulling the young fox from a shallow grave.

"Sorry Connie." he remarks with genuine sincerity, realizing how close he was to killing her. Though, the dirt covered fox is not angry. In fact, she is astonished at what she sees.

The dragon before her is the same, but somehow different. He is slightly larger than he was before, and the scales on his body have become rough, like stone. His eyes show absolute confidence now, even more than hers. But what is more striking about the Earth dragon now, is his new found strength, as he holds her securely in his paws, like she was nothing.

Jasper turns his back towards the approaching Kodiak's taking several crossbow bolts to the back, which simply bounce off his now rock hardened scales. He keeps himself between Connie and the continued shots that come in faster and in more quantity.

The newly charged Earth dragon takes his first lesson learned and uses half of his now full magic reserve.

"Hang on." he tells the young fox in his arms, and Connie grasps his chest tighter.

Jasper raises then slams his solid left hind paw to the ground, producing a violent shock wave that shatters the earth all around him. He opens his wings, deflecting the falling roof above, sending a landslide of broken jagged rocks towards the encroaching group of Marauders, who have fallen flat on their faces with the trembling ground.

Nearly half of the twenty or so Kodiaks are killed by the avalanche, while the other half are left bruised and batter beyond the ability to pursue. However, this does get the alarm blaring, and Jasper decides it's not the best idea to stick around.

The brown and black chested dragon retracts his wings, wrapping them around his stomach, covering his passenger from the next new _techniques_ he learned from these special gems. His vision of the earth around him becomes unnatural, as Jasper had already learned to understand a stone's density with the feel of his paws, but now he can see it with just his eyes. He drops down on all fours and takes off running towards the far wall, scaring the life from Connie, who hangs helplessly upside down from his chest.

"ARE YOU NUTS!?" she yells, seeing the wall approaching at deadly speeds, but that is when a bright green orb is flung from Jasper's mouth. It contacts the earth, changing its structure just as the now powerful dragon's paws reach it.

The young fox is overwhelmed with the odd sensation of passing through solid rock, feeling its resistance against her body, smelling the earth that seems to seep through her entire frame, yet leave no trace. It only lasts a second, as Jasper passed through the thinnest section of the cave his eyes spotted, but it is a second that will remain in her memory forever.

"Holy shit!" Connie gasps, as Jasper opens his wings, revealing the forest they were abducted from. Her unbelieving eyes look up from the black chest of the dragon who helped her break free from hell.

"How did you do that?"

* * *

"Hold still damn it..." Charlston grumbles, his aim rising and falling with every bat of Garnet's wings. "...you keep bouncing up and down, stupid."

"I'm not a humming bird, you fat bastard..." the Earth dragon returns with the same sass, trying his best to hover with a two ton bear on his back, especially seeing his future bride in danger. "...just shoot him."

The Kodiak on Garnet's back takes his best aim, waiting for the Earth dragon to lower once more and time his shot. However, before he can pull the trigger.

"I Said...Who are you calling a BITCH!?"

Tempest's anger rises from the ground as a swirl of wind her fiance has never felt before. He pulls up his head, taking any shot Charlston had, as intrigue has him spell bound. He can see the armor she wears, as it begins to glow with power.

The blue dragoness steps towards them, and three arrows are fired.

"NO!" he barks, but before this two letter word escapes his mouth, a vicious gale is loosed from Tempest's mouth.

All three arrows come to a dead stop in mid air, then are blown backward into the wind that rips every branch off every tree in its path. The five Kodiaks are also felled, as this near two hundred mile per hour wind gust came with the force of a wrecking ball.

Cynder, who heard Garnet's fear filled cry, looks up at the dragon-bear tandem, and simply waves a paw.

"Your boyfriend's here."

Tempest, still angry at what this Kodiak called her, breaks character for a moment, turning to smile at her future husband.

"Hi sweetie!" she says without a care in the world, knowing the power she has now will help her take on the world.

"I'll be with you in one moment...but first."

Tempest pounces on the head Kodiak, grasping him with her strong paws, and lifting his two ton armor covered frame from the ground without a grunt.

" _You_ were the one that called me and my friend a _bitch_."

"I'm so sorry, ma'am..." the large bear cries out for his life, as the blue eyes of the dragoness look straight threw him. "I didn't mean to insult you!"

Tempest gives him a sarcastic grin, scooping his crossbow from the ground with her tail, then holding it before his eyes.

"NO, you wanted to kill me, you moron...or worse..." she says, tightening her grasp on his armor, pulling him even closer to her face. "...you wanted to make us your slaves."

Tempest looks up at her husband, knowing he will need some information to continue her quest for Jasper, so now is the time to get it.

"Tell me where your hideout is."

The Kodiak, fearful of his life, still closes his mouth tight, not saying a word.

Tempest again looks up at her future husband.

"Oh sweetheart, can you see the lake from up there?"

Garnet turns to his right, spotting the newly named Lake Spyro off in the distance.

"Yeah."

"How far away is it from here?"

The bear, still scared stiff and unable to do a thing in Tempest's powerful grasp, looks at her with confusion. She is grinning creepily, like she has something devious planned.

"About a half mile."

The blue dragon again returns her eyes, the smile on her face only increasing.

"That's pretty far, I don't know if I can get you _all_ the way there, but I'll try my best."

"What?"

"Tell me where your hideout is, or you're going swimming!"

The large bear is so confused at her threat, wondering what she is talking about. However, he knows he cannot divulge the location of their newest mine. Especially to this powerful and crazy dragoness.

"I can't..." he says and Tempest heaves him with both paws. At the same moment she flaps her wings towards the bear, sending him hurdling away at hurricane speeds.

From the air, Garnet and Charlston watch as this massive bear, flailing his paws helplessly, carries a little further than they expected, landing nearly ten seconds later in the center of Lake Spyro.

"Hot damn...she made it." Charlston remarks with astonishment, looking back down at the next bear she intends to fling like a frisbee.

"You need to enter your fiancee in the rock toss this year."

Meanwhile, back on the ground, the bear's yell can still be heard, faintly dissipating the further he flies, as Tempest grasps the next bear. She holds him up to her face like the last, but doesn't have the same amount of patience with him.

"Tell me where your hideout is or you'll join your friend..." she growls, however with the same sarcastic grin as before, Tempest adds. "...though I don't know if I have enough strength to get your fat ass all the way there."

"Please...they'll kill me if I talk."

Tempest pulls him in closer, locking eyes with this terrified bear.

"You can die now."

The large bear looks as if he will talk, but says nothing, so the blue and silver white dragon presses him with a scare tactic. She loads up as if to throw, drawing her wings back to send him on his way.

"WAIT!"

Tempest holds him tighter, giving the Kodiak once last chance to speak, and he does.

"There is an entrance to the cave, three quarters of a mile north of here, beside a small waterfall."

The tall blue dragoness gently places the Kodiak's hind paws on the ground, and even readjusts his helmet which shifted when she went to throw him.

"See, that wasn't hard now was it?"

"No ma'am."

The blue dragoness gestures her paw at the black dragoness behind and to her right

"This is my friend Cynder...who I am sure you have heard of." she says, watching the Kodiak's eyes dilate with fear. "She is not a _bitch_ either, so I want you to apologize to her... _right now_."

"I'm very sorry ma'am..."

"You pussy." is uttered from one of his fellow Marauder's, getting the large bear standing before the powerful dragon to turn his head.

"Shut up, Mercury...she's not threatening to throw you a half a mile, so just lay there like a rug and be quiet."

Tempest taps the large bear's shoulder, getting him to return his eyes to her.

"Sorry ma'am...I was not ignoring you" he blurts out, upon seeing her anger for turning away, but quickly the sarcastic smile returns, placing the Kodiak at ease for the moment. "Please forgive my friend's outburst..."

"I ain't your damn friend anymore." is grumbled by the same bear, who begins getting up on his hind paws, drawing the attention of a now angered blue dragoness.

"He is trying to save your life..."

"I don't need him to beg for my life, bitch..."

The moment the B word is uttered, Tempest's paw is attached to the rebellious Kodiak's armor. She then twirls her frame to left, spinning three times to gain a whirlwind of momentum, which she uses to fling this loud mouth bear in the same direction as the first. However, this time she does not use her wings to send him on his way with enough speed to reach the lake, allowing the group to hear his body crashing into the trees only a hundred yards away.

In the air, Garnet and Charlston cringe with the sight of this bear's folly, as he hits every branch on the way to the ground.

"Wow, you better not piss her off, Garnet."

The green dragon just nods his head in agreement, while down on the ground.

"I don't think he made it." Tempest says with such a sarcastic tone, that Cynder cannot help snorting a few times with laughter.

The blue dragoness, leaving the cooperative bear alone for a minute, taps the shoulder of another Kodiak, still laying face down on the ground.

"Do you have any problems with your friend's cooperation?"

"No ma'am." is replied hastily, and Tempest's eyes are to the last of five, who looks up at her angered stare and agrees.

"I have no problems either."

"Good."

Tempest gestures her paw for Garnet, who immediately drops from the sky to her side

"This is my fiance," Tempest pecks his cheek, which blushes as she embarrasses him further "and he is a very sweet and kind-hearted dragon, as long as you don't make him mad."

The blue dragoness than makes her way over to Cynder, grasping the Fury helmet she placed on the ground earlier, and tucking it under her arm.

"I need to take Cindy to the infirmary, babe...can you do me a favor and get Jasper back. These three will help you find their hide out."

The Earth dragon, who had every intention of doing this, simply nods his head. However, what his fiancee had said first provokes a question.

"What is the matter with her?"

"Oh nothing..." Tempest replies, placing a paw upon the black dragoness' flank, rubbing her friend very gently to comfort her still rising emotions. "...she's just not feeling right, and I want her to get checked out."

Charlston looks the black dragoness over himself, not noticing anything wrong visually, yet seeing a nauseous look on her face. However, the black dragon is also glowing, as if every fiber of her being is happy.

"Ahh... She's probably _gravid_." the bear remarks nonchalantly, getting an odd stare from both ladies, as well as Garnet.

"Did I say that word wrong?"

"Why would you say that's she is carrying an egg?" Garnet asks, as Cynder and Tempest are stunned by the large bear's perception, however his answer is not what they expected.

"She got married... What? A month ago..." the large Kodiak ambassador again looks at Cynder, seeing the beautiful dragoness that no newly wed husband could ignore. "...you know she and Spyro have done it at least... a dozen times or more, and that was during the honeymoon alone I'll bet."

"Charlston!" Tempest snaps, as her friend begins blushing hard.

"What...am I saying something that's not true, Cynder? I mean look at her, she's glowing like a little whelpling that just learned to fly."

Cynder blushes even more, giving an answer that is too embarrassing to say aloud.

"Of course she did, and if you are pregnant, or gravid... or whatever you dragons call it... then my congratulations to you and your husband, My Lady."

The large Kodiak ambassador of Warfang then turns in an instant from the joy of the moment to the business at hand.

"And as for you three bastards...I will personal see you hung from the 'Tree of the Dead' in Claw Swamp, if you do not cooperate. So what will it be?"

The one standing on his hind legs, which still shake from the thought of flying nearly three thousand feet, with hopes to hit the water upon returning to Avalar, nods his head.

"Please, I have a wife and son in Titan's Point..." another bear remarks, rising to his feet and lowering his head before he loses control of his emotions.

"and I want to see them again."

The other Marauder also rises to his feet, though he doesn't bow. In fact, he shows a bit of a grin.

"Well, ahhh... I don't have a wife or kid, but I'd love to get the chance to have those one day."

* * *

A large hornet buzzes from one torch to another, lighting them to illuminate the empty streets below. He moves as fast as his wings can flap, as he is now the only Grublin who is not inside the amphitheater by the palace, where all the citizens of Truex congregate.

However, as the last torch is lit, the hornet makes a bee line for his place to witness history, and find out whether or not the queen has accepted or rejected the treaty of Ignitus.

" _My fellow Grublins!"_

Zyla, standing beside the Butcher of Zandera, looks up at her subjects, weighing their voices against the one that spoke of forgiveness. Her heart begins pounding, knowing the reaction she will get is not the one she wants, but nonetheless, she speaks for her people.

" _I have decide to turn down their proposal."_

The crowd erupts with joy, though there are now many that do not celebrate, understanding how a trade agreement with the dragon race would have been beneficial, but they too know the pain everyone feels.

" _I will not agree to a full pardon of the Butcher of Zandera,"_ she continues, getting a loud ovation from the crowd, who did not like the idea of Spyro getting away with murder. However, she shows her disgust in her own race, as she turns to the one they want dead.

" _But I also will not kill this magnificent dragon for making a terrible mistake."_

The boos and hisses rain down on the queen for the first time in her life, and though it hurts, she cannot help but feel the pain she gets from Spyro's eyes, as Sparx translates the answer to their proposal.

" _We are a nation of proud insects..."_ even though she speaks to Spyro now, her voice is loud for all to hear. _"...but today that pride will cost us dearly."_

The queen then turns to Terrador, who led this group from Warfang.

" _With respect, Ambassador...I must decline your agreement, and ask you and your party to leave Truex."_

With sadness and regret in his eyes, Terrador nods his head, and the five dragons begin their march out of the amphitheater. However, a voice suddenly rises up from silence, as he was instructed by his queen.

" _YOU ARE ALL FOOLS TO THINK WE CAN SURVIVE WITHOUT THEM!"_

Praxus marches to the center of the floor, looking up at the rows of his fellow Grublins, who all have lost so much. Though his knowledge of what is to come keeps his voice strong, as he does not want to lose everything.

" _The Arachnid attacks have been getting more and more precise, and soon their numbers will overwhelm us..."_ He looks upon his only hope to strategically protect his home, who have been told to leave. Sparx continues translating for the quintet, as his eyes focus on one in particular. _"...without the dragons to help us, this city will be gone in six months."_

The crowd hisses and boos for a moment, however, many other voices from the mass gathering begin to silence the anger, as their fears are the same as General Praxus'.

Within a few seconds the amphitheater is silent again, allowing the general to make one last plea for his citizens to reconsider.

" _I lost a child during the Eternal Night, like most of you, and there is no way to take that pain from my heart."_ He points at Spyro, looking at his fellow Grublins. _"And even though this dragon, who stood before you and accepted responsibility for his guilt, is the reason for my suffering, I still do not want him dead."_

The general walks over toward Spyro, gesturing his hand for the purple dragon to approach, and he does.

" _This humble creature before you is the reason we are still here."_ he places a hand upon the trembling neck of the dragon he once wanted dead more than he wanted air.

" _He gave our lost sons and daughters, mothers and fathers, friends and neighbors a legacy, as we have a chance to live for them. A chance to rebuild this great civilization, even after such a tragic and deadly war."_

Several voices bark out in angered protest, stirring a loud murmur of defiance, though it is a lot less than it was before.

" _Sure, call him a murderer. Throw stones at him. Spit upon the one who gave you a world after the Dark Master, and a peace we have never seen on this planet in our lifetime."_

Spyro is confused, as Sparx remained with the four guardians, not understanding what is being said, until one word is uttered.

" _But he is not the evil_ monster _you fear at night."_

He looks at Praxus with sadness, believing he was just called a monster, but as Diamond taught him to understand without understanding, the general's attitude towards him would say other wise. And as his next words are squealed in a pitch he cannot perform, his ears pick up on one of the words he learned from his family.

" _This dragon is humble, and_ caring _, and loving, as all three of these emotions I have witnessed today. These feeling are not possible by someone who causes pain for their own enjoyment."_

The crowd again gives a smattering of angered emotions, and Praxus singles out one Grublin in particular, pointing at him and then gesturing him to come.

Spyro's eyes open wide as Dozer stands up and begins flying over.

"Isn't that the one that was guarding me in the palace before?"

Praxus nods his head, and with the slow pace of this massive Grublin's flight, Spyro has time for another question.

"So, why was he nice to me up there?"

Praxus snorts a bit of laughter from his nose, then looks at the largest insect in Truex as he lands.

"Heee woould neverrrr beeeecome viiiolennt inn fronnt offff the kidzzz."

Spyro looks at this large beetle, who flexes his muscles before hiding his giant arms within his shelled wings. He then looks over at the eight children, who sit beside their mother in plain sight.

"Well, they're over there right now."

Praxus looks at them, then back to the purple dragon and smiles, as Spyro's voice calls for any help in this confrontation.

"Theaaaay pproobbabbblyyy woon't looook." Praxus turns back again seeing one of her children eager for this encounter.

"Maaybeee Zola wiill wattch."

"So what do I do?"

The general again smiles as Dozer steps into their space, patting Spyro on the neck for good luck.

"Juzzzt dooo whaaat yoouuu doooo."

Again Spyro is confused, as Praxus switches languages, speaking to the large Grublin that is a tiny bit bigger than the purple dragon himself.

" _Sargent! You have an issue with what I have said!?"_ he barks loudly, allowing everyone in the amphitheater to hear him.

" _Yes Sir, General!"_ is returned just as loud.

" _And what issue would that be!?"_

" _That he does not deserve to be punished for what was done, Sir!"_ is replied with anger and intensity, as Praxus spoke of the treaty he voted against.

" _It is not right that this dragon may walk the world freely while my brother remains paralyzed...Sir!"_

Praxus again smiles, as Spyro just lowers his head to keep from making eye contact, knowing they are talking about what he did. However, he is not getting the body language right this time.

" _So take a swing, Dozer..."_ the general points at the wide open target of someone not looking, offering a very angry and very large Grublin his opportunity. _"...get your brother's revenge right now, and break his jaw."_

For an instant, Dozer's eyes light up, however he does not throw the punch.

" _He will kill me if I do, Sir."_

Praxus takes a hold of this massive Grublin's shell, pulling the much larger insect to him.

" _He could kill everyone here if he wanted to, Dozer, and it would take less than half the magic he has in reserve."_

The large beetle understands this, and confirms his reason not to swing.

" _So you think I am going to hit him, are you serious? Sir!"_

The general pats Spyro on his neck again, as he knows the reaction will not be what Dozer expects.

" _He will be more angry with me than with you...I promise."_

The large grublin sits and thinks for a second, not sure if he is willing to open this can of worms, when suddenly something inside of him snaps and Dozer decides why not. He steps into the punch, slamming Spyro across the left cheek, snapping the purple dragon's head back to the right, but only a few inches.

However, a tenth of a second before impact, Spyro saw the punch. And though he could not avoid it, even holding time, it was enough for him to solidify his face, forcing Dozer to strike a piece of granite.

" _That hurt like hell, I bet."_ Praxus remarks sarcastically, as Dozer continues flexing his hand, but what he notices most is the large Grublin's expression from Spyro's reaction.

He does nothing, becoming more frightened than angry, something the large beetle didn't expect.

"Why did he do that?" the purple dragon asks timidly, as he was unsuspecting of this, nor does he expect the answer given.

"III tooldd hiimmm toooo."

"Really, General!?" Spyro barks, showing a bit of anger in his eyes as he stares down Praxus. "So you think I'm gonna stand here and let everyone punch me in the face now?"

Again the general snorts a quick laugh.

"Yooouu wooouuldd if it wooouuldd maaaakkk thiinngzzz riiightt."

Spyro pauses, then nods his head before looking at the large beetle that struck him.

"Is he okay?" he asks, seeing Dozer still trying to relax his fist.

" _Did you break it?"_ Praxus asks, and his sergeant just nods his head with a look of disgust.

" _Yup! And only a week before the finals, damnit!"_ Dozer adds, as he is the anchor for the Grublin Army's Grabazz team. He holds his damaged hand out to show the swelling that has already begun, though he is stunned as Spyro reaches out his paw.

No translation is needed to see the gnarly disfigured appendage of the large beetle, who probably broke every bone in his hand on Spyro's rock hard jaw.

"Tell him I didn't mean to do that him, and I can fix the damage if he will let me."

Praxus smiles as his tactic has worked, and upon translation Dozer offers his hand.

" _I'm putting my faith in you Praxus, so if he hurts me, I will hurt you."_

The general just looks at his sergeant, like before an expression of disbelief.

" _The whole rank thing is hard for you to understand...isn't it?"_

Dozer himself smiles, as the general could court marshal him just for this threat, but that being said, he would still whoop his ass if Spyro does something. He offers his hand, with nothing to lose and everything to gain, as the large beetle cannot miss the finals.

The purple dragon, using a skill he has only been practicing for about five or six weeks, takes the large Grublin's broken hand in his paw. He encases his other paw over it, and closes his eyes. With just his thoughts, he finds the pain within and asks his own regenerating powers to help.

It is what he was taught by Pearl, whose ability is far less than her father's, but still on par with Spyro. Living under the same roof has provided the purple dragon access to a teacher round the clock, and with her son Onyx running around like a mental patient all the time, there is also plenty of healing to be done.

He mends the damaged bone, and yet he can still feel the pain Dozer is experiencing, though the giant Grublin does not show it. One finger is not in the right place, and the purple dragon needs to force it back into position before healing it completely.

"Tell him this is gonna hurt, please."

"Nooo!" Praxus grunts upon hearing Spyro's statement, as he now fears a swift ass kicking from his sergeant.

"III tooold hiimmmm yooouu woouuld noottt huurrrrtt hiimmmm."

Spyro uncovers the hand, dramatically showing the general how Dozer's third finger is not... correct. However, the massive beetle pulls his hand from the healing dragon and grasps the dislocated digit, yanking it back into place with a loud pop that echoes in the amphitheater.

The purple dragon cringes, more so seeing no change of expression on Dozer's face.

"Are you kidding me?" he asks rhetorically. "That hurt just looking at it."

Spyro retakes the hand in his paw, as Dozer offers it once again, allowing the dragon with multiple skills to heal the damage completely. And upon completion, the large beetle shows a great deal of surprise in his eyes.

" _How did you do that?"_ he asks, flexing his hand into a fist over and over, harder and harder, trying to feel any discomfort from what he just did. But oddly, it is a sensation he has felt for years, which is no longer there.

" _I had a previous injury to this hand, and could never close it all the way..."_ he says with confusion, looking at Praxus to get a translation fast. _"...but that pain is gone now too, and I want to know how?"_

The general asks Spyro in his broken dragonese, and the purple dragon just tilts his head slightly.

"I just fixed what damage I felt...I really don't know exactly how it works, but it does."

Dozer looks into the crowd, who watch this interaction with a certain anticipation. Some wanting Dozer to begin pounding on the purple dragon. And now those who are no longer hell bent on revenge, witnessing the Spyro their general just spoke of. He finds his brother, who with the aid of his still functioning wings can maneuver, but remains unable to walk.

" _Do you think you can help another?"_

After hearing the translation, Spyro looks back at his friends and brother, realizing their stay may be extended.

"I will help anyone who asks... if I can."

* * *

It was a peaceful day on the lake, and a pride filled one at that. A young wolf father smiles as his four year old boy finally brings in his first catch, hauling in the seven pound bass like a pro.

"I got it daddy!" his cries echo against the mountains that line Lake Spyro, feeling as if he is on top of the world. However, upon looking at his dad, he can tell he is not even the highest one in the boat.

"It's the biggest one of the day, buddy... I'm so proud of you." the young father takes his boy in his arms, hugging him tightly. Though, upon doing so, his son drops the fish back into the lake.

"Nooo!" both wolves bark, as this impressive fish swims away free.

The young boy's shoulders slump, watching the large mouth bass getting further and further from the boat.

"No one is gonna believe I caught that fish, are they?"

Even with a witness, the wolf knows his pack, and the fact that his son is right.

"Probably not."

The young wolf looks out again into the open water, watching his prize go under for the last time.

"Well then put another worm on my hook dad, cause I'm gonna get him back."

The proud father looks at the sun lowering in the sky, and also knows the odds of his boy catching that same fish is nil.

"He's long gone, son, and it's getting late..." the wolf begins packing things up in the boat. "...you'd have a better chance of seeing a bear fly than catching that fish agaa..."

"aaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both father and son watch in amazement as a large Kodiak comes flying in from the south, landing with a great splash just a few feet from their boat.

"Holy shit!" the large bear barks, as his nose returns to the surface for air, his mind racing with the images of being thrown more than half a mile.

"That was so awesome!"

Meanwhile in the boat, a very stunned father grasps his boy's fishing pole, placing another worm on the hook.

"Go get him son!"

* * *

 **Will Spyro get a chance to heal the treaty of Ignitus... will the three Kodiaks help Garnet and Charlston... does Scorch hurt himself trying to climb on Jacob's hospital bed... and did Jasper just go Super Saiyan? Who hoo! I can't wait to read the next chapter... What!? I got to write it first... damn!**

 **Oh well, stay tuned**


	28. Healing Touch

****I'm not even gonna get into the details of the horrible month I have had, but it includes this friggen laptop crapping out on me in the middle of the chapter. So much was lost, and I got discouraged with everything going on in life. It has been over a month since posting, my longest gap in posting since staring my FF account over 5 years ago.****

 ** **So, my apologies to those following for the lateness of this chapter. Thank you for reviewing coincidencless, V2d12, HolyCross9, and I'm forgetting someone else, that one other guy you always forget, you know.****

* * *

 **Chapter 28 Healing Touch**

The sun had long since set to the south, and the torches lining the roads burned out, but yet no one had left the large amphitheater in Truex. However, the long line of Grublin children that were led from the stands, who Spyro insisted he would use his power to help first, finally got down to the last few.

At the back of the line stands a large beetle like Grublin, who for the last seven hours has been conflicted. He wants nothing more than to kill the purple dragon that took his mother and father on the Eternal night, but he also needs his help.

Well actually he needs help for his daughter, who he has described every miracle Spyro performs, since the young beetle's eyes no longer function.

" _Do you really think he will help me, Daddy?"_ she asks, her voice filled with nervous energy as the mother/son pair before them are called forward to Spyro.

"I truly hope so, sweetheart." he replies, kneeling down before his child to take her trembling hand. The young father sweeps away several tears from her unblinking eyes, like he is forced to do every few minutes, as she has not been able to close them herself for the last six weeks.

The damage from an Arachnid attack makes him cringe every time he looks into the now opaque blue eyes of his only daughter. His fear also coming to fruition, as this injury was not cause by the purple dragon he has waited to see, and now prays to ancestors that Spyro will use his power for her.

Not wanting to give an answer, this large beetle just embraces his little girl, hoping that the Butcher of Zandera is truly the savior the dragons have claimed. For nearly seven hours, he has watched the purple dragon use his talent to heal scars within a body itself, allowing Spyro to mend certain wounds that the Grublin surgeons knew would never completely heal. But these were injuries sustained on the Eternal night, and his daughter was hurt only weeks earlier, and by another race.

His heart skips a beat, as the small dragonfly beside his most hated rival waves a hand for them to come, though willing to do anything for her, this large beetle swallows his pride and steps forth.

" _Hello young lady...what's your name?"_ Sparx translates for his brother, as the delicate little beetle is escorted to the purple dragon by her rather large father. However, he suddenly looks back at his brother, as this greeting has been the norm for a hundred children, yet Spyro had said something different this time.

Sparx allows the young girl to answer with the name of Zara, before translating what was really said, as he too now sees the reason for Spyro's odd first question.

" _Can you see him, Sweetie?"_

The young beetle, whose eyes seem distant and unfocused, shakes her head no. It is at this moment, seeing another devastating injury inflicted on the children of Truex, that the purple and gold hero breaks down.

"I'm so sorry, young lady." he cries, and as Sparx translates that.

The large beetle, knowing he could keep his moth shut, and allow him to believe what he see was his fault. However, he sees the devastation this cause to not just Spyro, but Zara as well. His honor is very important to him, and to his daughter, so quickly he speaks of how this injury occured.

"You didn't do this Spyro..." the yellow dragonfly utters these words, as the now humble father speaks, helping relieve his brother's strain first and listening to what happened second.

"She was attacked by an Arachnid, who spit his poison in her face. He then bundled the young girl up and tried to take her away..." he continues, getting a quick run down of the moment that scared this father half to death. "...he stopped the attack, but his daughter has been blind since that day. She cannot close her eyes anymore, and this cause great pain."

The large beetle looks at the other children who Spyro helped, as he and Cynder were the catalysts to their injuries.

"He says he knows this is not your fault, but he has no one else to turn to, as the doctors can do nothing more for her."

Spyro's expression never changes, still heartbroken for this young girl.

"I don't know if I should try..." he says, and Sparx looks at him funny.

"Dude, do you see the size of this guy? I'm not telling him that!"

Spyro turns his attention from the little girl he's talking to, over to his brother.

"I may hurt her Sparx, and I just don't want to take that chance." He looks again at the young girl, knowing this injury is too close to vital areas. And with his novice experience in healing, even after seven straight hours of practice, the purple dragon knows his paws are not skilled enough, and will not jeopardize her life.

"Tell her father, I would rather him to take her to Warfang, where I will ensure Diamond sees to her injuries immediately."

Sparx eyes open wide and he pats his slightly younger sibling on the head.

"You know, you're not as dumb as you look sometimes, little bro."

The purple dragon rolls his eyes as Sparx translates, then looks at one of his compatriots, gesturing his paw for Volteer to take a step forward. And upon seeing a nod from this young girl's father, Spyro puts a plan of action together to save the treaty of Ignitus, and this little girl's sight.

"How fast can you get to Warfang..."

The Electric Guardian does not allow Spyro to finish his question, blurting out an answer that confounds one of the other Guardians.

"About four or five seconds if necessary..."

"What!?" Cole barges in, as he has never seen this fat dragon move that fast, except when dinner is served. And of course, Volteer must set the record straight, even though Spyro is patiently waiting for an answer to his question, which he hasn't finished asking.

"You do know I can travel as fast as a lightning bolt, and in partly cloudy conditions, I would easily be able to jump from..."

"Please Stop! So, I can finish, you babbling fool..." Spyro intercedes Volteer's rant, showing signs of exhaustion as he snaps. He calms himself quickly, then points at the little girl and her giant father, who is no where near the size of the adult yellow guardian.

"How fast can you get there _carrying_ them with you?" He asks faster, so Volteer cannot cut him off, and upon looking at his cargo, and making a quick calculation in his head

"About four or five minutes..." he says, and again Cole butts in with shock, as it took them most of the day to travel half way around Avalar.

"WHAT!?"

"I can actually get there in less time," Volteer pauses and looks at the two beetles giving a little grin. "if they don't mind a bit of a tingle."

Volteer gets a rather nasty glare from the large father, as Sparx continues translating the whole conversation. And upon seeing this stare, calms his enthusiasm.

"I will not hurt them, Sparx, you know this...please, tell them I would never hurt a fly... I swear to the Ancestors."

Sparx stares at the large dragon for a moment, then shakes his head angrily.

"You sure are lucky he don't understand the dragon tongue, cause he's not a _fly_ , and I would suggest you never refer to him, or any Grublin, as a fly ever again."

The yellow dragonfly turns angrily from Volteer and translates what is to transpire, as Spyro also translates the very derogatory comment the Electric guardian just made.

"A fly is mindless insect that eats...you know, so never refer to a dragonfly or any Grublin as a fly, or you will end up face down in a pile of..." Spyro pauses, smiles at the guardian and finishes his statement. "...flies."

The yellow and blue chested drake shows his embarrassment, and even though it was never translated, Volteer walks over to the large beetle and apologizes for even saying such a thing.

"Tell him how sorry I am Sparx, and to you too...I sometimes say things I don't intend too..."

"Sometimes!?" Terrador comments with a grin, and Volteer just lowers his head and quiets down.

However, Spyro cannot help but smile, as one of his mentors shows his best side, and a reason why the purple dragon understands humility. With a pat to his flank, he relieves the tensions of the big yellow fella, so he may continue with his plan.

"When you get to Warfang, find Diamond, and have him help Zara..." he says, getting a smile from the large beetle who listens to the list of demands Spyro makes, hearing his daughter is priority one.

"...second thing goes with the first, but only after Diamond is done with this young lady. Tell him what's going, and that I need him, and his daughter Pearl, to come back with you to Truex."

Spyro turns to Cyril, who looks as tired as him, having given the purple dragon his entire reserve of Magic powers.

"We also need crystals, as well as some truffles..." Spyro pauses again, as both Praxus and Queen Zyla are in ear shot, turning to them with a very cheeky grin.

"No offense to you our your great nation, Your Majesty, the food here is delicious, but I need my truffles."

The Cicada Killer smiles, as Spyro has told her of these special fungi that grow underground in the Forbidden Forest, as well as his addiction to them and the one who brings them home.

"Its almost mid day there now, and I'm sure Cynder went foraging with Jacob...She'll have a whole bag of truffles to sell, so try to cut her off before she gets to Samuel's store." Spyro holds to show a smile again, as he knows it will not be that easy of a task to perform. "Tell her they're for me, and that I'm okay, cause she'll no doubt ask you a hundred times."

Spyro pauses again, this time showing a more strict grin.

"Don't tell her everything, Volteer, like I know you would... She is stressed out enough already. Just tell her I understand what she meant by this being 'the hardest thing I have ever done'. But let her know that I did it... and that I love her."

The Electric Guardian grins, as Spyro knows him well, and the fact that he would have told her everything, including his spit shower, which would bring Cynder to Truex from the depths of hell. And all within a two minute long, one-sided conversation.

"I will not panic her Master Spyro, I promise."

"Let Cynder know that we may be here for a little while..." he again looks at the queen, who has an odd expression of interest on her face. "...because I don't intend to leave Truex until I have exhausted every option to get the Treaty signed."

"Is there anything else you need?"

The purple dragon looks up in the air, with Volteer's question, then around at his comrades to jar his tired memory.

"Yeah." Terrador grumbles, after hearing what Spyro just said. "If were gonna be staying here, please get my robe for me, Volteer."

The Electric guardian just nods his head for a simple task, but Cyril, Cole and Spyro give the large Earth Guardian a funny glare.

"Give me a break, guys, I'm damn near fifty! It gets cold at night, and the silk robe that young Grublin gave me is not going to keep me warm up here in the northern mountains."

Cole, being funny, rubs up against the eldest guardian, then ignites a small flame from his mouth as he talks.

"I'll keep you warm, sweetie."

Terrador just stares at the red dragon, whose grin is irremovable.

"I'd rather freeze to death."

The three other guardians laugh, as they are getting used to Cole's sense of humor, which was much like his father's. But mostly, they are happy that they are not the brunt of it this time. The trio watch Cole work his most annoying, yet hysterical talent, as he drapes a wing over Terrador's back, making the large dragon even more uncomfortable.

"Just imagine the two of us out by a roaring fire," he continues with a creepy tone in his voice, waving a paw before them to dramatically emphasize how everything will be. "where we can lay out in the open air and look up at the stars."

Spyro, Cyril, and Volteer enjoy the show the youngest guardian puts on, trying his hardest to make the Earth dragon crack. However, what Terrador does in return only stuns them, then makes the three dragons laugh harder.

In his gruffest voice, the old Earth guardian simply glares into Cole's eyes and says.

"Only if we can spoon."

In the blink of an eye, Cole's wing is off the green dragon, and he is four paces away.

"What!?"

Spyro, Cyril and Volteer are beside themselves, watching this one hundred and eighty degree turn about of sarcasm, as Terrador shuts Cole down with one sentence. Though after a few moments of light-hearted amusement, the guardians returned to their duties.

"I will be back as fast I can, Spyro...you can count on me."

The purple dragon nods his head, then looks over to the father and daughter, who have loosened up to the idea of heading to Warfang. Especially after hearing the banter that was translated by Sparx. These dragons are so much like his own race, humble, honorable, and most importantly, down to earth. (or should I say Avalar)

"When ever they are ready, Sparx."

With a nod, Spyro gestures his paw for them to go with Volteer, who scoops the small girl in his paws. The Electric guardian then lowers to a knee, allowing the father an easy hop up on to his back.

"Tell them to hang on, Sparx, and not to panic...cause it will feel a bit weird. But I swear to the Ancestors, the electricity will not hurt them."

Sparx smiles, as he has felt this kind of energy when his brother moves like lightning, and as long as he doesn't contact the ground, both of his riders will feel none of the power he puts out. He then looks at the large beetle on Volteer's back with the same smile.

" _My friend said hang on tightly,"_ Sparx relays, then waits for the large grublin to grasp strongly to Volteer's neck, before finishing a very different warning _"and that he is going to electrocute you."_

The large beetle does a double take, but can do nothing as Sparx already gave his gentle yellow friend a thumbs up, and with that, Volteer leaps into the air. No longer making contact with the ground, he charges himself for a lightning strike, spotting a tall evergreen at the peak of a mountain over five miles away. The father's hands are suddenly stuck to him like a magnet, and fear fills his heart as the dragon below him begins changing to pure energy. With a crackling noise in his ear and tingling through his fingers, the large Grublin panics, realizing he is holding a lightning bolt. In a blink, the three are gone, moving the speed of light, as Volteer uses his power to streak through the air.

He stops short of striking the tree upon the once distance mountain, changing back to his normal self before coming in contact with the giant evergreen, protecting his passengers from electrocution. His eyes then find another massive tree, below in the valley further down river, and within a second of hitting the first way point on this journey, Volteer bolts again to the next target. He hops miles at a time, clearing the first thousand in less than forty seconds. However, he pauses at this moment, allowing his passengers to catch their breath, as he is technically sending electricity threw them. But since they are a part of the circuit of pure energy he is creating, and the fact that he is not touching anything that can grounding the current of electricity, both of his riders are completely unharmed.

" _ZARA!"_ the large beetle calls with fear, believing his daughter is hurt, or at least frightened, like him. However, as Volteer opens his paws, her laughter calms him immediately.

"Well now... You seem to be enjoying yourself, little lady..." he chirps with joy, bringing his grinning face down, so she may feel his smile. She would never know his words or see his expression, but his tone and this grin are easy to understand.

Although, when he turns to look at poppa, his grin leaves quickly. The large beetle seems to be having a hard time keeping down his dinner, especially after watching snapshots of the world moving by so quickly.

"And you, my friend... well you look like you're going to puke on me."

* * *

Even after only a few hours in captivity, Connie takes in a deep breath of fresh free air. Her keen eyes then scan the forest around her, never to make the same mistake she made earlier today.

"We need to get out of here, Jasper, before they come looking for us."

The now slightly larger Earth dragon simply shakes his head, for as she did earlier, Jasper wants them to come.

"I am not finished here." he returns, looking back at the section of earth they emerged from, a sour expression on his face. "I cannot leave that many behind...with no hope."

His thoughts are for the hundreds of Manwersmalls, Cheetahs, Wolves, and even a few Dragons, who he saw bound to their work, forced to make the profits for their taskmasters.

"They will be punished for this, a deterrent to keep others from planing an escape."

Jasper's eyes then turn to the woods, and a path that leads away is pointed out with a very sharp talon.

"Run Connie, go get help."

"NO! It's suicide to go back in there alone..." she barks back, as the brown dragon begins forming the same orb of magic she saw before. The small fox quickly leaps on Jasper's back, holding him from making his Earth Dive.

" _I_ can help you."

The large dragon easily removes her from his back, but unwisely places the small fox before him. I say unwisely, because as he looks into her soft eyes, he truly fears the worse for someone so delicate, and makes the mistake of mentioning it.

"I cannot take someone like you on such a dangerous..." he begins to say, when her eyes sharpen like knives, overtaken by anger, cutting through the Earth dragon's hard scales and down to his soul. Connie grasps his left horn, pulling his face closer to hers.

"LIKE WHO!?" She growls.

"A GIRL!?"

The brown drake is stunned by her strength, however, this was not what he had intended.

"No...I meant I am willing to die for this, Connie... Are you?" he replies, still seeing some fear in her eyes. However, recalling the past few days, and understanding how he has made amends, his eyes show none of this fear.

"I have made my peace."

Connie backs off for a second, imagining her hard-nosed father's face, and the small moments of pride he had as she rose to expectations meant for a son. But that stoic face turns bitter, knowing how overcome with grief he would be if he were to lose his little girl. With that aside, she counters using the teachings of that wise old fox she calls daddy, and a pair of names he kept muttering while unconscious.

"And what about your _brothers_ , will they find peace in this?"

She pauses for a moment, recalling the pain in his voice as he spoke without filter, bound tightly beside her in Krax's cart.

"What were their names...you kept saying one over and over... _Scorch_ , I think it was..."

Again Connie pauses, as Jasper's eyes show pain, but she quickly focuses on the other name only heard once, but what she heard broke her heart. Recounting in his unconscious state, Jasper cried about his brother, who he helplessly watched get gunned down from behind, and then again at point blank range.

The horror he felt, knowing Jacob was gone, was felt wholeheartedly by the tied up fox beside him.

"And the other was..."

"Jacob." he says softly, looking away as the pain of what he saw begins to loom in his mind, watching once again in his mind as his brother is shot twice.

"Yes, Jacob..." her voice becomes softer and her paw is placed on his rock hard chest, as the pain she remembers from this name hurt her as well. "...he's the one you think they killed, right?"

Connie sees the fear in his eyes now, just as she would feel believing someone died because of her. However, she would also understand her duties.

"So who will look after Scorch, if you die here?"

Jasper's fear increases, as she was hoping, and so she reminds him of another friend who would be hurt if he were to leave and never return.

"And what about me, Jasper? I want to see my friend again."

The rock hard dragon is stunned to his core, as this young fox is a complete stranger to him, but still feels the same bond. He is new to friendship, and it baffles his mind how so many have taken a liking to him in the past day.

Almost a third of his life was spent alone in bondage and the other portion, struggling as an orphan for attention. He has no concept of what real friendship is about. But now, feeling the same emotions for her, as he does for Jacob and Scorch, the stubborn Earth dragon admits to himself that maybe there is a reason for him not to go back inside.

 _Is there more for me to offer this world?_

His mind suddenly jumps to action, showing him the old dragon at the quarry, who had mentored his first day with prejudice, but still received a humbling compliment for his work ethic.

 _Is this future something I want to live for?_

And with this thought, an image of Scorch and Blazer is show, as they stand over the grave of their fallen family member. The pain of grieving Jacob's death, and the knowledge of his causing this early demise is felt strong, however he knows his little orphan brother, and the one he called dad, will need him to be there in this grief.

 _Do I have the strength to fight a battle with no enemy?_

One more time his mind answers with a barrage of images, how he fought the pain inside everyday while in captivity, knowing he was falling further from his family. But in only one day, he regained it all back by showing who he really is.

These thoughts help him take on the hardest question.

 _Was this my fault?_

His mind does nothing, allowing his soul to answer this question.

 _No_

His eyes focus on Connie, who, without hearing these questions, answers him with just her gaze. She truly is fearful for his life, and expresses it further with the first tears he's seen her shed.

"Please, Jasper, don't go back in there."

The brown dragon takes a deep breath, understanding now how his life truly does effects others.

"You really think of me as a friend?"

Having a very good understanding of the world around her, as her father has taught this young vixen well, Connie simply smiles and starts patting his black stone-scaled chest.

"You won't be my _smartest_ friend it appears, but yes, of course I consider you a friend." the young fox then points at the spot she and her new hero emerged from underground.

"You saved my life, Jasper. I would give you anything I have...if that asshole Krax didn't burn it all. But he didn't destroy my most prized possession, and that's my undying friendship."

Connie embraces the large dragon, shedding a few more tears as a brutally hard life flashed before her eyes too many times, and now all she sees is a clear future.

It is something that she wants for him to.

"Please, Jasper, we can get help together."

Jasper makes up his mind without asking himself this time, as his friend has made the decision easy.

"Very well" he says calmly, returning his scales to normal, allowing him to embrace his new friend without a rock hard body. However, he is still upset, knowing the others he will leave behind will suffer.

"But we need to get help quick..."

A few soft voices suddenly stop theirs, and both Fox and Dragon train their eyes towards the forest.

"Stop your belly aching Dragon...were almost there!"

* * *

With a variety of medications coursing through his body, as well as a dose of pure Light energy from the Great Elder himself, Jacob feels very little pain while laying up in his hospital bed. In fact, a wide smile is on his face, as the sterile room allows his nose to pick up the many scents of the Garden of Warfang, just outside his window.

However, his chest throbs every time he moves, or breathes hard, and it becomes annoying to him, especially since the powerful sedative makes the intelligent dragon forget that he was shot every few minutes.

"Owww..." he moans after taking another deep breath, just as the door to his room begins opening, but quickly it shuts.

Jacob's nose catches the scent of something he wants, and regardless of the pain he will feel, the blue dragon musters a large breath, expanding his damaged lung.

"Scorch!"

The door opens again and a tiny red muzzle peaks around.

"Jacob...are you okay?"

Just the sound of his little brother's voice heals all his wounds, and Jacob rises up in his bed.

"Get in here you little Fireball."

The blue dragon taps his paw upon the side of his bed, and without another word, Scorch is across the room and up by his brother's side. Though, understanding how his own ribs hurt, and seeing the heavily bandaged area of Jacob's chest, Scorch does not hug him. However, Jacob cares little about his pain, wanting only to hold the red dragon that was pried from his arms, proving he will never let him go again.

"I thought I lost you."

Scorch does not struggle, allowing Jacob to smother his smaller frame against his chest, feeling the same type of loving embrace he would get from his mother.

"I'm so happy you're alive, Jacob..." the red dragon begins saying, but stops as his crying overwhelms his ability to speak.

The blind drake takes his orphan brother from his chest, holding Scorch out before him, so he can see the heavily medicated, but still stable eyes of his guardian.

"I am okay, buddy..." he says, believing the boy is frightened for his well being, until Scorch calms his emotions for a second and gives the reason for his breakdown.

"They took Jasper, and I couldn't stop them."

Scorch begins crying again, and Jacob brings him back to his chest. He himself begins to cry, as the medications taint his mind, showing him many different outcomes for his older brother, and none good. But he is also suffering because he cannot find the words that will comfort the boy, if there were any to give. However, with his thoughts racing in so many directions, the two toned blue dragon finds something to say, hoping only to take the pain of his other thoughts away.

"You did try...I know you did." he replies, recalling the sensations he felt, none of which made sense. But not having the ability to see, Jacob has learned to use his other senses to figure things out. And what he felt and heard was enough to make him remember one moment clearly through a haze of spiritual euphoria and strong pain killers.

"You were flying."

Jacob pauses after the words come out of his mouth, realizing now just how high he is. He can feel the nubs of his little brother's missing wings, which would limit the boy's ability to take flight, but yet he remembers hearing the flapping of Scorch's wings. His brother's scent suddenly weakening as he moved further away, and oddly, the scent came from above.

Jacob just shakes his head, trying to clear the thickness, wanting only to recall the moment without the hazy feeling of pure nonsensical thoughts.

"But that's crazy. Right?"

Jacob's plan to distract Scorch from Jasper works, as the youngster suddenly becomes enthusiastic about what he did, as he now remembers his first flight with better detail.

"I was flying..." he replies, however, before he can begin his story, a soft knock is heard at the door.

Both of their attentions are to the small black dragon that peeks around the opening door, making sure he is not disturbing the injured Jacob.

"Oh good!" Onyx cries upon seeing the small red dragon in Jacob's paws, then looks back outside the door.

"He's in here mom!" the boy yells down the hallway, then enters the room with a bit of an attitude.

"Dude...not cool!" he grunts, jumping up on Jaboc's bed, walking right up to Scorch and poking him with a talon. "You can't just leave like that in the middle of the night, you had my mom worried sick. She took responsibility for you, and now she's freaking out, thinking you were the one that got hurt..."

Onyx pauses for a second, looking at Jacob, realizing he is being a bit of a jerk right now.

"I'm sorry... How are you feeling, Jacob?"

The blind dragon smirks, as he was about to intervene with a sarcastic comment about his injuries, if only to stop the assault on the whelpling he has been entrusted to protect. However, as Pearl walks in with the same attitude, Jacob decides to bite his tongue and enjoy the show.

"How dare you take off in the middle of the night like that!" she barks, and Scorch cowers in Jacob's arms.

The white dragoness begins storming around the room, her anger focused at the walls and the ceiling, but never at the boy she is chastising.

"I don't care if my sister decided to run off before sunrise, you had no business going after her without telling me." she barks, again not focusing her words at Scorch, though he knows she is speaking to him.

"You could have been killed out there, and I would be the one to blame, not the Kodiak Marauders."

Pearl's footfalls get harder on the ground, as she feels that fear of the unknown from earlier in the day, when the child she was responsible for went missing.

"Six years old, and thinks he can do whatever the heck he wants!" she yelps up at the ancestors, and Jacob covers his little brother's mouth, knowing he better not interrupt this rant with his upcoming birthday.

"I swear these kids today, not a care in the world... just do as you want..." Pearl continues, and Onyx rolls his eyes, as this rant is one he has heard before.

"You see what I mean, Scorch...not cool." he whispers softly to the dragon beside him, still cowering in Jacob's arms. He also knows he should not interrupt his mother's ranting, however, he does not stop immediately.

"Now she's gonna go on for at least five minutes about how I never..."

Onyx stops whispering, realizing his mother has halted her rant. And with great fear, turns to see her eyes are now focused on him.

"Sorry, mom." the black whelp cowers himself, and back down from the slightly irate white dragoness who loves him...sometimes.

Her eyes are then to Scorch again, but not showing the anger she had expressed towards the walls, or her son.

They are frightened.

"You had me so worried, sweetie. Why did you do that?"

Scorch suddenly feels the same guilt he has when confronted by Jacob or Blazer after doing something stupid. Or even his mother for that matter. He understands why he ran to Jacob first, but he does know what he did was wrong.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Pearl...I panicked when Cynder ran off like that, so I ran home to tell Jacob..." Scorch turns his attention to his orphan brother, who he trusts with everything in his life. "...I mean, My Guardian."

The little dragon returns his eyes to Pearl showing how distraught he is at making her worry.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Ma'am, but Jacob is the one I go to when I don't know what to do."

The white dragoness loses her edge, understanding the choice he made, and hoping her son would do the same thing if and when he panics. She offers her paws out, and Scorch quickly leaves his brother's arms, allowing the now settling mother of one to hug the boy she was entrusted for the night.

"I'm not mad at you for going home and telling your guardian what happened, but I am upset that you didn't find me first, cause I was the one in charge of your safety, Scorch."

She holds him out before her eyes, feeling every scar and bruise on his face and chest, and shedding a few tears with this pain.

"I would have helped you too."

Scorch tears up himself, suddenly realizing he really was a part of this large family, if only for the night.

"I'm really sorry Ms. Pearl...I never had a real friend outside the orphanage..." the boy pauses, looking back at Jacob, who already begins a frown, knowing he had one other friend outside the orphanage, even after their fight.

"...except Jasper."

Scorch does not focus on the one thing that is hurting him, as he wants to explain himself to the dragoness who was nothing by kind and caring to him last night. He looks down at her son, the only dragon his age who has given the wingless whelpling any attention.

"I didn't think it was right to disturb his mother with my problem."

Pearl swings her tail around, tapping the boy in the back of the head, getting him to see the dumb look on her face.

"She's my sister, Dopey."

Scorch's eyes open wide, and again he looks at Jacob for any thoughts, which he gets from his head shaking back and forth.

"Wow...that was stupid."

Pearl snickers, as she has heard these same words from the black whelpling sitting on Jacob's bed, who she places Scorch next too.

"You two are gonna be the death of me."

Oynx grins as his mother's paw is across the top of his head, just after putting Scorch down, rubbing his favorite spot behind the left horn. She then pads closer to her father's patient, and with her motherly instincts, knows the blue dragon is uncomfortable.

"Are you feeling better, Jacob?" she asks, placing her paw upon his forehead to get an answer without words. Her energy soothes his pain and clears the effects of the sedative slowing his thoughts, allowing this special dragoness to _feel_ his aura.

Unlike Diamond, Pearl has perfect vision, but that keeps her from seeing the glowing spirit in all living things. However, having the same abilities as her father, she can still see the energy that swirls within, having trained her paws to sense these feelings.

"I was speaking with my dad outside in the hallway..." she says, placing her other paw upon the area Zaxxon worked, and sending a soothing jolt of energy into the wound itself. "...and he said you were very lucky to have survived such an attack."

Jacob fears the pain he felt during the final stages of his surgery, when Diamond sealed this wound with the same power. It burned immensely, even though the Great Elder was using the same technique of giving him a healing touch to his forehead, helping to ease the pain.

It didn't work as well as the blind dragons had hoped.

However, with paws that detect the slightest areas of sensitivity, Pearl manages to work her powers into the spots that hurt, leaving the surrounding undamaged tissue alone. Jacob then suddenly takes a deep breath without pain, staring at her with shock, as the white dragoness repaired his lung and wound completely.

"I agree..." she continues with a smile, as the uncomfortable look leaves Jacob's eyes. "...he could have killed you with his _talentless_ paws."

"I heard that, my darling daughter."

Diamond's voice barely startles Pearl, who blushes gently, knowing he would agree with her assessment. He smugly grins at his little girl, looking up at the taller dragoness while walking over to his former patient.

With his eyes seeing only auras, the powerful Spirit dragon scans Jacob for any further injury, finding nothing more than the scraps and bruises from falling down.

"However, I cannot argue with the maestro, Jacob... my daughter is an impeccable healer." he remarks, knowing her actions, just now, have removed any threat to the Ice dragon's life. "Too bad she likes to sleep until mid-sun, or you would have never had to be in the care of my... incapable paws."

Diamond flails his arm around dramatically, purposely knocking over a vase on the dresser by Jacob's bed. However, at the speed of a Light dragon, Pearl moves the six feet and throws out her paw, catching the glass vase before it can strike the ground.

"Such grace, and yet oh so lazy."

His sarcasm make Pearl roll her eyes, and she gestures to crack her father over the back of his head with the vase she is holding, but she too cannot argue with his assessment. The white dragon places the vase back upon the dresser, and loops her tail around her father's side, pulling him close.

"I learned from the master."

Diamond smiles, as he is not partial to taking long naps in the middle of the day.

"So, my boy, are you feeling better?" the Great Elder returns his focus to the reason he came in the room, though seeing Jacob's much more powerful aura, he needs no answer.

"I'm okay, Master Diamond..." the blind drake replies, and this is when his aura darkens, as Jacob's thoughts move from himself and Scorch to the other member of his family. "...however, I won't feel better until Jasper is back."

The white dragons standing by his bed nod their head in understanding, but as the Great Elder of Warfang, Diamond assures the boy that this will be the last time anyone falls victim to these Marauders.

"Do not worry my young friend...I will see to it personally that Jasper is returned."

"You don't have to, Master Diamond, Sir."

Scorch's words take the elder dragon's attention, and upon seeing a confidence in his aura, Diamond ask for him to explain his statement.

"My _Poppa_ is going after them..." he says with a certain smugness, putting a smile on Jacob's face for several reasons. Knowing that the Marauders are in deep trouble, and hearing the bond his little brother is making with the one he calls father as well. However, there is little time for him to enjoy this feeling, as Scorch adds names to a list of many that are now hell bent on returning one of their own.

"...plus, there was Cynder and Tempest who left a while ago...as well as Titan, who I have never ever seen get angry... But he was mad as hell."

* * *

As fast as his wings can carry him, Clayton makes his way towards the river from the far side of Warfang. He heads a platoon of more than forty angry quarry workers, his best friend and employer only a few feet to his right.

"You need to stay focused, friend." Titan remarks, hearing the constant mumblings of rage and vengeance uttered with every beat of Clayton's wings.

"I am focused, Titan." he replies angrily, turning his head to the large brown and black dragon flying beside him, showing the focus he has, or lack there of.

"I have been waiting for this for more than ten years, you will see my best work today...I promise."

Titan becomes a bit concerned, hearing more anger than focus, so he tries to settle him down.

"This is first and foremost, a rescue mission, Clayton... I do not want you taking on the entire den of Marauders by yourself."

The gray dragon's eyes do not change their anger, though Titan can see this rage is now focused at him.

"Do not bring that hate towards me, or I will leave you here... in a heap."

In this moment of clarity, Clayton wakes up from his rage, suddenly seeing his friend looking at him with anger. It is only the second time he has seen this glare from his friend, and that day Clayton had showed this same anger.

He was also drunk and got his ass kicked.

"Sorry, Titan..." he returns quickly, before taking a deep breath and counting to ten. "...I just..."

"I know." the large dragon returns, as the day Clayton got his ass kicked was also the same day he spoke of what happened during his time held by the Kodiaks.

Which he then proceeded to get very drunk.

The moment he was taken from his home during the war, as these cowards waited for an opportunity, pouncing while he was running from an attack by Gaul and his army. The beating he was then given whilst held down by half a dozen bears, so they could shackle his legs and brand him as their property. But the most painful memories came from how they humiliated him every day, making a strong, proud Earth dragon beg for his food and water rations, as well as making him ask to relieve himself.

"They hurt you, and you want to hurt them back." Titan replies as both recall these facts in their minds, one more stronger than the other. "But I need you to have a clear head, or you will be more of a hindrance than help."

With all the strength he can muster within, Clayton tries to bury his feelings, though with little success. He is still enraged about his new friend Jasper, and with the hatred he has towards these thieving, murderous Kodiaks, it is almost impossible for him to keep his anger in check. However, his respect and dedication to the one beside him, who helped pull a desperate soul from the brink after his escape, Clayton finds the will to calm himself.

He looks over at Titan, who he owes this better life too, showing him the smile he always gives when he is not happy, but still does as told.

"I'll do my best... _Boss_."

The large brown and black chested goliath gives a grin, knowing Clayton is in better command of his emotions, and he looks back at the swarm of angry dragons that follow.

"Good, cause I'm gonna need your help to control these guys."

* * *

Flying slowly back across the river, towards Warfang, Cynder takes it easy, as the possibility of a tiny egg growing inside keeps her movements very subtle. However, with nearly the same excitement, and still wearing Typoon's Barrier, Tempest flies circles around the black dragoness, begging her on to move faster.

"Come on Cindy...you will have laid that egg by the time we get there."

The Shadow dragon peers at her friend with those striking green eyes, which show so many emotions at once, that Tempest slows down.

"What's the matter?"

She can see fear most, and Cynder acknowledges that with her answer.

"What if I _am_ pregnant? I don't know if I'm ready for something so important."

Tempest gives a smug grin as she stops her flight, quickly placing a paw upon the cheek of her one time greatest nemesis.

"You protected Spyro and helped him save the world, Cynder. If any dragon is ready to be a mother...it is you."

A small smile is shown for a second, but then Cynder reveals the real reason for her panic.

"This child will not be like any normal whelpling, Tempest. He will no doubt have Spyro's powers...as well as mine."

The blue Wind dragoness can hear the hard pause of worry in Cynder's words, but sees that fear even stronger in her eyes. However, this does not discourage Tempest in the least, in fact, the smile on her face grows ten fold.

"Let me guess...You think that means he or she will be tainted with evil?"

Cynder's eyes show a bit of anger now, hearing a slightly sarcastic tone in her friend's voice for such a fear. However, this is not the only reason for her panic, and with a stronger tone she voices this concern.

"This child will be stronger than his father when he grows up, stronger than any dragon on Avalar...even stronger than Malefor." Cynder pauses again, as her fears are a reminder of the past, and a dragon that used his excessive power to take over the world. But even he had his limitations, and a child conceived from both Spyro and herself would have none.

"Evil is not something you are born with, Tempest..." Cynder looks to the heavens, where the ancestors now watch over the one she first thought of as her father. "...even he was a happy whelpling growing up, but that changed when he found his power."

The blue dragoness understanding what Cynder means still blurts out a bit of laughter.

"You must be joking me to think a child raised by someone as gentle and kind as you would revert to selfishness and pride." Tempest words are tainted with anger, as she still hears the Terror of the Sky in Cynder's voice, as if that dragoness is the one that will bare this child. However, instead of bringing up her days with the Dark Master, the Wind dragon speaks of what she has seen in her recent past.

"I watch how you are with Onyx and Scorch, and every other whelpling you come in contact with, Cindy. And there is no doubt in my mind that you will be even more caring with your own child."

Cynder goes to speak, but Tempest places a paw before her nose, halting her words so she may continue.

"You are different than any other dragon I have ever met, because you fear your own power... Even Spyro will use his Magic to defend. Trust me I know."

The blue dragoness gives a little grin, remembering the many attempts she has made against Cynder in the past few months, and how every time the black dragoness would run while Spyro held her back.

"You could have ended our feuding with one vicious attack, and I would have never been able to fend you off. But you didn't do that, because you are stronger in heart. And anyone who could take the shit I gave you, and still be my _friend_..." Tempest hoovers beside her one time foe, placing her paw upon the black dragoness' belly.

"I have no fear in that dragon raising such a special child."

Cynder smiles again, and this time it stays, as she feels total support from Tempest, truly understanding that this is her life now. Even if Spyro is not around, she will have friends who can help.

Friends she didn't have growing up

Friends who she will actually want this help from

"You really believe that?" Her question is for herself, and it barely needs an answer, but Tempest gives it with a simple bump to her side and a sarcastic reply.

"As much as a flying Kodiak."

Both dragonesses pause for a second, as they recall the image of that one bear Tempest flung nearly a half a mile away, and at nearly the same time, both ladies begin laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Cynder snorts through a few good chuckles as this is the only thing she could see as the large bear took off screaming towards Lake Spyro.

"I though the other Kodiak had a funnier grin..." Tempest replies, as his look of pure shock is what she is recalling right now, and more so realizing he was not tossed with enough force to reach the slightly softer water.

"...I swear to the ancestors he was waiting for me to hit him with that guest..." she continues through her laughter, making Cynder struggle to keep her hover, as she is now hysterical. However, both ladies stop abruptly, as the sound of thunder on a clear day takes their attention up river.

"What the hell was that?" Tempest asks, looking hard towards the north, as another faint rumble is heard in the distance.

Cynder, her eyes focused in the same direction, just shakes her head softly, clueless to the phenomenon that is occurring every few seconds now.

Suddenly there is a small flash of light in the distance, as the rumbling becomes more and more harder and louder.

Then another flash... and another.

Within seconds the sound almost accompanies the flash of light, and both ladies figure out the riddle, knowing a certain Electric dragon is approaching at lightning speed. However, as he flashes by them, they are surprised at what their eyes and ears catch for that split second.

A scream of joy is heard, while Volteer streaks by at incredible speed, but what stuns Cynder and Tempest is that the scream did not come from the powerful Guardian of Electricity.

The Wind dragoness looks at her friend, a confused look on her face, which matches Cynder's

"Did you just see a large beetle riding a lightning bolt too?"

Cynder nods her head only a few inches, as she too was not sure she saw that right.

"Okay, good..." Tempest replies, taking a deep breath of relief. "...I thought I was losing it there."

* * *

 **Does Spyro need to heal everyone in Truex to prove himself... can Jasper and Connie find a way to rescue the slaves of the Kodiak Marauders, without getting killed in the process... Will Cynder find a special package within... does Scorch get to sleep over again? These questions are important, and so I shall answer them... next chapter. Stay tuned**

 ** ** **Hope you enjoyed this part, and again, sorry it took so long to finish.******

 ** ** **RR******


	29. Bloodlines

**Busy, busy, busy...sorry folks, working my butt off these past few weeks. But the story is not suffering, if you ask me.**

 **Thank you to conicidencless, HolyCross9, V2d12, BlazingFury05, and an honored guest, who think this story is good as well.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29 Bloodlines**

With a sour expression on his face, Charlston continues finding it hard to breath through his nose, as the stench of body odor permeates from the armor he took off an unconscious Kodiak. After his folly in the woods, the second bear Tempest tossed into the trees was not gonna need it anymore, so Charlston hatched a plan that would help he and Garnet enter the Marauder encampment without issue.

He would dress as one, and help escort a powerful new slave to their cave. However, he did not know this loud mouthed Kodiak was also a disgustingly smelly slob.

"Did your friend ever take a bath for heaven's sakes?!"

Two of the three Kodiaks, that escort the pair from Warfang, begin laughing, knowing how that particular Marauder had a very fowl odor. Though the leader of this trio of captured bears does not find what his Great Elder said to be humorous.

"That piece of shit was never my friend." he grumbles, looking back at the large dragon and honorable bear with shame in his eyes. "I hated him from day one, because he enjoyed causing pain to those under him."

The other two bears stop their laughter, as they too had been subject to this hard nosed Kodiak's rules, as he was the former leader of this band of five. But no one was ridiculed more than this now shame-filled bear

"Mercury always singled me out as a weak link, because I have a family, and only cared about _scavenging_ for my bounty...not oppressing other races for personal gain."

The young father thinks of his son, hoping to the Ancestors he never finds out about his dad's choice in careers, wanting him never to take this path he traveled.

"I've done some terrible things, Master Chrlston stealing my way to a better life for my family. But never have I purposely hurt someone for something I wanted."

The other Kodiaks nod their heads, as even they have given this Marauder a hard time for his morals. However, they understood, as they too found themselves in extreme positions, they could never have dreamed of as cubs.

"We didn't want to become Marauders, Master Charlston, Sir..." another remarks with the same somber tone as his comrade, Korn. "...we just fell into the trap, baited with the idea of easy gold and full stomachs. Which was not a hard trap to be caught in after what Gaul did to Dutch Harbor."

The former Great Elder of Dutch Harbor lowers his head, as he knows the devastation done to his home, years ago, caused more damage than just the loss of a city. Many of the citizens there lost everything, including hope, and were forced to join a gang they knew would help protect and feed them.

"I'm sorry, son..." the large bear returns, as he feels partially responsible for what happened to his once great city, having lead the rebellion against the ape army. "...I wish we could have stopped him, but our army was no match for his numbers."

The three Marauders do not argue, as they know the defense their army put up was indeed strong, but not strong enough to repel the evil forces of the Dark Master's henchmen. A fact this Kodiaks understands personally.

"I was a Lieutenant in the Harborguard, so I know exactly what you...and my father.. did, to allow most of the citizens a chance for escape. " this Kodiak remarks proudly, removing his helmet to show an already stunned Charlston the familiar grin of a former friend.

"Braak?"

The large bear's voice is somber and joy-filled at the same time, seeing a young guard that he thought was lost in war, just as his father was.

"Why didn't you come back?"

Braak takes a deep breath, as a series of buried emotions rise to the surface.

"I'm sorry, Master Charlston...I thought you were killed along with my dad, during that last stand in the harbor, and I panicked." Braak begins crying, even though he is standing before his comrades who will only see him as weak, but he cannot control his tears. He remembers the final moments of his father, who he watched die at the hands of Gaul himself, and the rage filled burst of power that came from his leader, trying to avenge the death of this fellow Kodiak.

However, as Charlston pressed Gaul in battle, the great ape used a blast of unnatural magic to destroy the entire harbor.

"I ran away as fast as I could...terrified." Braak continues, as his life was in danger from the blast that consumed his city in apocalyptic fires.

The former Great Elder of Dutch Harbor, and one time leader of this young strong Kodiak, places a paw upon Braak's shoulder. A confident smile is given to the Marauder, understanding his perspective of what happened, as he too was terrified when Gaul unleashed this evil power.

"It is not foolish to save your own life, my friend..." the grin turns sour as he looks at the other two Marauders. "...but it was foolish to think this was your only option."

Braak's shoulders slump, making Charlston smile inside, as this once proud soldier finds his pride again, even though it is stained. It is the first stages of recovering it, knowing that you have done wrong.

"Yes sir."

Charlston's paw moves from Braak's shoulder to his jaw, lifting it from his chest.

"You took an oath, Lieutenant. Do you remember it?" he says, actually recalling the day this bear swore to the Ancestors to protect his fellow Kodiak, along with every innocent civilian on Avalar. The pain he sees only makes Charlston smile wider within, as this Kodiak still feels the repercussions of breaking this oath, as well as the honor he has lost.

"Yes sir."

"So...?"

After a few moments of Charlston's uncomfortable pause, the young adult Kodiak believes he understands what his former commander, and Great Elder, wants to hear him say, as he did ten years ago.

"I promise from this day forth to uphold the laws of the great Kodiak race, and to except responsibility for the rights and privileges of all those who are deserving, as it has been since the beginning. To the ancestors I swear this." the young bear, upon finishing an oath he gave once before, takes Charlston's paw before he can remove it from his chin.

"But most importantly, I swear this to you, Great Elder."

The smile held within finally surfaces on the large bear's muzzle, and with a pat to the reborn Kodiak's cheek, Charlston moves to the one who has yet explained himself.

"And how about you, my friend, why did you become a Marauder?"

The Kodiak looks at his other fellow gang members, who all seem fine with the thought of dropping this life of crime for the right reasons. However, he has no reason to leave, because he wanted to join.

"Ummm..." he pauses, thinking of any excuse that would sound good, but after a few seconds decides he is better off not lying. "...truth be told, I've always wanted to be a Marauder... since I was a little cub."

Braak and Korn look at their fellow Marauder with shock, as he smiles saying this, but what stuns them more is what comes out of his mouth afterward.

"Growing up, down by the docks in Dutch, I saw first hand what a powerful lifestyle it was to be a Marauder. I saw them trading their goods, strong-arming most to make higher profits, and then living the good life in the clubs at nighttime... It was actually appealing to me. And because of this, I became a bit of an asshole in my youth. So, it just seemed to be the right fit for me, Master Charlston."

Again both of the other Kodiaks are beside themselves, hearing such a blunt response, however, they cannot believe their ears as the Great Elder of Dutch Harbor begins laughing.

"Wow, son, that is the most honest answer I've ever heard in my life."

Even Garnet, whose limbs are falsely shackled, raises his right arm out of the loosely binding chains to shake this bear's paw.

"What is your name, Kodiak?" the gruff drake's voice is tainted with laughter as well. "Cause you got balls of stone."

The largest of the three remaining Marauders shakes the big dragon's paw, and sarcastically gives a curtsey bow.

"My name is Harek...but most of my friends just call me Havoc."

Korn and Braak nod their heads, as this Marauder is usually the life of the party.

"He ain't kidding, Master Charlston..." Braak adds, as he has been witness, and victim, of this prankster's havoc. "...this crazy idiot destroyed an explosives shed while smoking a salmon he caught during a raid on the Cheetah Village in the Valley of Avalar."

Harek smirks, recalling the same incident.

"I would have got in trouble if someone found out I was fishing, but I saw this thirty pound monster swimming upstream and couldn't pass it up. Problem was... the only place to smoke him was also the worst place to make a smoldering fire."

The entire group laughs, as Harek is very sarcastic in his telling of the story, as if it was the Marauder's fault for storing explosives in a spot where he wanted to make dinner. The three Kodiak's then begin their journey north, towards the cave entrance as instructed, feeling nothing like prisoners, but more like guides to a new life for themselves. The mood stays jovial, showing these three are not evil, just desperate at one time. And even they begin understanding what must be done, as this gang has grown to be more brutal than profitable.

"We will need to find a large brown and black pawed Alpha, named Krax, Master Charlston..."

"He will be easy to spot with his new vixen-like hair style." Harek adds, making a grin cross Braak's face, as he saw the scorched leader of his gang, before heading out on patrol today. However, he clears his mind of this humor, focusing on the business at hand.

"He is the one in charge of operations." his former Lieutenant offers, as this evil Kodiak has led this band of scavengers for nearly fifteen years now, and with every passing day the assaults have gotten rougher and more vicious to those under them.

"I would venture a good guess that he is the one who took your friend, since Krax and his crew claimed the rights for the land around the river, and would kill any other Marauder that trespassed on his turf."

He looks at his friend Havoc, and before he can say it, adds the fact he was also burned by a dragon today.

"Also because he found an escapee this morning, and fought off an Ice dragon and a large fire breather to retrieve him..." a smile returns to his face, one he can't remove now. "...but had some of the hair on his arms and legs singed off."

Charlston and Garnet give a smug grin as well, for they know every one in the group that was attacked. A fact they decide to reveal with great delight.

"That so called large Fire breather was a _six_ _year old_ whelpling _without_ wings..." the Kodiak Ambassador gloats, but is cut off by Garnet, who has been corrected by this little dragon once already. And uses his new found joke timing to add insult to injury.

"He's almost seven, Charlston...give Krax some credit."

The group laughs at the misfortune of their former Alpha, and feeling he is doing well with his humor, Garnet tries getting them to laugh harder.

"Well at least he was the one that can see, cause the Ice dragon they fought is only fourteen, and he is _blind_."

All three Marauders' eyes light up, and the laughter pours out harder, however, it is broken up as Charlston corrects Garnet.

"If Jacob is still alive, my friend."

The large green Earth dragon stops laughing immediately, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach for making a joke of this.

Korn also holds his laughter abruptly, as the the though of his Alpha killing a child is not as upseting as it should be. It is the real reason he wants out now, because of this one particular Kodiak.

"That bastard need to go, by any means..."

Korn looks at his friends, and then his Great Elder, but sees only what his mind recalls.

"He still brands his victims." the young father says with a sickening distaste for what he has been forced to do, holding down stronger prisoners for this degrading torture. But it is the weaker ones, that he has witnessed in person, that turn his stomach most.

"Even women and children."

The mood as expected comes crashing down, replaced with remorse, regret and rage.

"I have seen this too, and it is not what I signed on for, but I thought I had little choice." the former Lieutenant of the once great Kodiak Harborguard looks back at his one time commander, and Great Elder, a rather disappointed expression on his face.

"If I had known you were still alive... I would have never become a Marauder."

Harek places a paw upon his former comrade, and now friend's shoulder.

"He has made it difficult for all of us, Braak... Hell even I sometimes feel ashamed of what I am, but then I realize I am not that asshole, I am me."

Harek, as usual, takes center stage, stepping out before the group to show off a valuable ring from one of his many escapades.

"I bet you think I stole this, but I will tell you right now that this was a special gift."

The slightly rotund, but very muscular, Kodiak looks down at his most prized possession with a honorable gaze, though a sorrowful grimace crosses his face.

"Now, I did steal something in order to receive this gift, but it was not what you think Master Charlston." Harek looks at his friends, who already know of this story, and remain quiet so he may tell his Great Elder what being a Marauder truly means to him.

"I found myself rifling through an abandoned home, looking for anything of value, when I discovered the dwelling was not abandoned." The large bear takes a deep breath, recalling the scared look of a lone female wolf, who clung to the only thing she had left.

"A mother and her child had sought shelter, terrified of the thought that I was there to take them."

Harek gives a smile, as the reason he became a Marauder was because of a moment just like this, when he saw the one Kodiak he idolized back home, lay down his bounty for a mother in need.

His mother.

"I gave her everything I had on my back. Everything I took from the friend's she may have lost. Including a hundred and twenty seven pieces of my own silver..." The large bear looks down at the circle of gold in his paw again. "...and she gave me this ring to hold for payment."

The Kodiak places the ring back into a small pouch on his belt, then takes a deeper breath, knowing this ring, which he planned to return, may never find it's rightful owner again.

"I went back the next week with some food and a few furs to keep them warm, but the home had been raided again...and this time, nothing was left behind."

Harek wipes a tear from his eye, lowering his head as he is ashamed he didn't help them more when he had the chance.

"I don't even know if they are alive or dead, but I will not stop until I have found them. No matter what I must do, or who I must kill." he offers, straightening himself up before speaking of his duty. "This is what it means to be a _real_ Marauder, Master Charlston. Making a path that you, and _only_ you, determine, then taking that path by any means necessary."

The largest Kodiak in this group just stares at Harek for a moment, then steps directly before him.

"And what if someone like _myself_ decided to stand in your path?"

The younger, stronger, and more arrogant bear places a paw upon the handle of his knife, but does not draw it yet. Instead he glares dead into the confident eyes of his Great Elder.

"Then I'm afraid..." Harek suddenly draws the knife, placing the dull side against Charlston's neck. "... your path would end here."

The slightly larger Kodiak takes a deep breath before showing a smile, then gestures his eyes downward, where Harek already feels the butt end of his knife pressing against his liver.

"So too would yours, my friend."

The devote Kodiak then looks towards Lieutenant Braak, who also has his weapon drawn, though the business end of this long blade is facing Harek's throat.

The stalemate lasts a long few seconds, and the silence echoes in everyone's ears.

"You're pretty fast for an elder..." the now less aggressive Kodiak remarks with a smile himself, drawing the knife away from his elder's neck and sheathing it in one move. He then looks to Braak, who still has his blade extended out. "...and you had no chance of hitting me with that pathetically slow reaction."

Braak gives a little grin himself, as his reaction was a bit delayed.

"I'm getting rusty, Havoc..." the former Lieutenant returns his sword to its sheath, slightly annoyed that this lazy life of theft has dulled his once finely honed skills as a soldier. And it is in this moment he knows he is done with it.

"...but I assure you the next time I draw this blade... you will not see it."

Harek's grin does not leave, and he places a paw upon his fellow former Marauder's shoulder.

"Good! Then our enemies can die without knowing."

Garnet, watching these four Kodiaks bond as brothers, becomes a bit anxious, as they are now wasting time his friend may not have.

"I'm sure Jasper is enjoying his stay, with your former colleagues, while you all decide what path to take. So, maybe you can show me the path to find him."

All four suddenly find themselves embarrassed, even Charlston, who had forgotten about the young dragon, having more interest in saving his own race's honor.

"Sorry Garnet... You're right." he answers, then looks at his new friends. "We need to find that cave entrance now, gentleman."

They all nod, and proceed at a faster rate, moving together on a path that must be taken. However, after only a few paces, the large dragon continues grumbling, as his normally long strides are hindered by these false chains around his legs

"These binders are starting to annoy me."

"Stop your belly aching Dragon!" Harek barks, as the cave is only a few hundred feet away. "We're almost there!"

* * *

Never had he seen the Sun rise from the south before, but riding on the back of a lightning bolt, moving hundreds of times fast than Avalar spins, this large Grublin witnesses the impossible. And now, only three minutes since leaving the center of his home, the star that gives his world life sits mid sky, and Warfang's mighty palace breaches the horizon.

" _This is incredible!"_ he squeals, as his eyes struggle to bear witness of such a view, finally enjoying the exhilaration of moving faster than he can comprehend, without getting sick. And though his eyes do not see it all, what he does see is nothing more than spectacular.

The Northern Mountains were first to astonish him, especially as they were through them in a matter of seconds. Then the Desert of No Return, which normally takes several hours to cross flying at full speed, passed by without even a bead of sweat forming in the ninety degree early morning temps. And the river below, an even more entrancing sight, as Volteer follows her path back to the city leaving a rooster tail in his wake. Forests and swamplands, hills and valleys, mountains and plains, they all pass by at great speed. But no longer fearing for his life, or for his daughter's safety in this incredible dragon's paws, the large beetle releases his joy in the last few bursts of speed. He knows he will never get a chance to ride an electric dragon, or feel this sensation again, and so he revels in this moment.

" _YEEEEEE HAAAAWWWWWWWW!"_

Laughter can be heard from Volteer's paws, and a now embarrassed father becomes a bit quieter.

" _What do you see, Daddy?"_

Her question, though meant to be helpful, hurts him, believing she will never have a chance to see what he did. And trying to explain the wonder of it all would be impossible. However, for his little girl, he places his feelings aside and tries to describe everything.

"I just saw the world, baby..." he begins, however Volteer suddenly comes to a dead stop, having seen a dragoness he is supposed to talk to.

"Cynder!?" he grunts with confusion, after flying back the two hundred or so yards he blew by them, and quickly noticing both dragoness wearing armor.

"What are you doing out here? Spyro said you would be foraging in the Forbidden forest with Jacob? Why are you wearing your Fury armor? Is there a battle going on? Do I need to go back to Truex and get him?"

Tempest snaps a paw out to Volteer's nose, halting the yellow dragon's endless line of questions so she can answer at least one.

"A group of Kodiaks abducted a young dragon named Jasper, and we were about to go get him back, when Cynder began feeling... sick."

Volteer quickly changes gears to panic, and his questions come faster.

"What's wrong with her? Are you in pain? Do you want me to take you to the infirmary? Or would that make you more nauseous? Should I go get Spyro?"

"VOLTEER! Stop! I'm fine." the black dragoness slowly draws her voice down, as her own feelings are not the concern.

"Who is that?" she asks, pointing a talon to the large beetle on his back, then looking at the frightened youngster in his paws. "And more importantly, who is this little one."

Volteer's eyes pop open and he cranes his head around to the annoyed father sitting on his back, who has no idea why the yellow dragon is speaking to anyone, as his daughter was supposed to be his first priority.

"Sorry friend, I forgot about you for a moment..."

He returns his eyes to the wife of Spyro, recalling the directions given him by the purple dragon only a few minutes ago.

"I need to get to the palace Cynder."

"Wait, what's going on? Is Spyro okay?"

Volteer almost bursts, wanting to spill his guts about everything, but he bites his tongue and looks towards the palace.

"I must see Diamond first..." he says, charging up to leave. "...and Spyro is... fine."

The Electric Guardian is off with a soft crackle, leaving Tempest scratching her head, and Cynder holding her temper.

"Why did his _pause_ like that?"

Tempest can see her friend become anxious, as she looks north up river, and quickly calms her down.

"He said Spyro is _fine_ , Cynder." she repeats the word he used, knowing it is not the best description, but there are other words that would have been worse.

Though this is not how Cynder sees it.

"Do you know how many times I told him I was fine, Tempest...but I wasn't?"

The slightly larger blue dragoness takes her old nemesis in her arms, hugging the pain away as much as she can, knowing she was one of the reasons Cynder was never fine.

"But you endured to this point, and now you are better than just fine, my good friend." Tempest squeezes tighter, as her words did only a little to comfort her, but her embrace does much more.

"I'm so worried..." Cynder cries, as her emotions are too hard to control, and Tempest feels this pain, but also a certain joy. She knows the dragoness in her arms is gravid, as Tempest has never seen this stoic creature so terrified and unable to control herself.

"I promise you, Cindy...Spyro will be okay. He can take care of himself, you know that." Tempest unfurls her embrace, but does not let go of her friend. Instead she takes her from the back, wrapping her arms around her belly, and begins toting Cynder towards Warfang.

"But now I want to make sure you're okay."

The Shadow dragoness does not fight, though she looks back up the river, where her husband stands thousands of miles from her. However, believing her friend, who carries her as gently as he would, Cynder relaxes with the though that Spyro is fine.

She turns her eyes towards home, streamlining herself under Tempest. Cynder then grasps her arms tightly, allowing the Wind dragoness, who she now trusts as much as anyone, to increase her speed. In minutes, the tandem arrive to the place they left a couple hours ago, shockingly at the same time Volteer lands before the infirmary.

With an embarrassed look in his eyes, still holding information he just seems to want to blurt out again, Volteer simply tries to start a new conversation.

"Well long time no see, ladies...ahhh."

But he has nothing.

However, he can see Cynder was crying, and feeling the way he does all the time, the Electric guardian believes this is his fault. So he decides on his own to switch priorities, and consoles Cynder first. Though he does use his first priority for his reasoning.

"I didn't meant to upset you, Ms. Cynder...honestly. I can tell you Spyro is unharmed and that he is trying his best to fix what he did." Volteer shows off the small beetle in his paws, who they can tell has a serious injury to her eyes.

"I am here because your husband didn't want to hurt this little girl with his limited healing powers, so I came to see if Master Diamond could help her, but he is not in the palace..." without a breath, Volteer continues. "...I was told he is down here tending to injuries sustained by that Kodiak attack. And that is why I am here now, cause Spyro wanted me to take care of this young lady first. I didn't mean to be short before, but I must take care of this first..."

Tempest again places her paw before the yellow and blue chested dragon, looking at Cynder with rolling eyes.

"It's crazy how long he can go without saying anything" she remarks sarcastically, then turns her attention to the small beetle in the yellow dragon's paws. "And if she is truly your first priority, Master Volteer... why are you talking to us?"

The large guardian just gives Tempest an odd stare, as he is both annoyed at her tone towards a Guardian, but also happy to be let free of this conversation, so he can do what was instructed. Volteer then quickly bows politely towards Cynder and Tempest before heading into the infirmary.

"Wow, _I_ can't even hold my breath that long." The Wind dragoness jokes as she escorts Cynder behind the motor mouthed dragon, who has already begun talking the ears off nurse Rose.

"The Great Elder is in with Jacob and the boys," the cheetah finally answers, after a momentary pause in Volteer's mission of aid. She then smiles, seeing the young girl in his paws is nervous, and speaks with a softer tone.

"I'm sure he will be more than happy to help when he is done with them..." She then looks at Volteer, who can see the confidence in her eyes.

"However, His daughter Pearl is also here, so I will get her now."

Volteer's eyes light up, knowing she is the best healer in Warfang.

"This is great! I know she can help her, Rose...I cannot wait to see her reaction to seeing..."

Volteer begins going on an on again. However, having endured a conversation at the river, as well as the palace, then another outside the infirmary, along with this one now, and not understanding a single word from any of them, a tormented father finally losses his temper.

" _When the hell is someone going to help my daughter, Damn it!?"_

" _You need to watch your language in this place, Kazix."_

The large beetle is stunned to hear his native language, and more so to hear his name. But before he can turn to see a friend, his daughter calls out to a familiar voice first.

" _Zaxxon?"_

The Grublin surgeon, who came to Warfang at the behest of his queen, looks down at the real reason he took this assignment. Unable to help this young girl hurt him too, and so he went to find anything that could help repair this damage, and with a smile for her father today, he finally has that answer.

" _Hello Zara, how are you feeling sweetie?"_

She nods her head and shrugs her shoulders, giving the answer he expected. His hand is down to her cheek, wiping the tears that accumulated, just as her father would do.

" _Well I promise today... you will feel better."_

With these words, the angry father calms down, suddenly feeling a weight lifted from his shoulders. However, that heavy feeling is felt again, as a white dragon exits the room to the right.

"Who is making that racket out here?"

Everyone points at him, including his friend Zaxxon, who translates the moment as it happens.

The white dragon, after seeing a newcomer to his city, quickly settles his anger and approaches, stunning the large beetle as he notices the same opaque colored eyes that he sees from his daughter.

" _This is the Great Elder of Warfang, Diamond, and he is welcoming you into his home."_

Kazix reaches out to the blind dragon, who shockingly finds his hand without issue.

" _He wants to know your name..."_ Zaxxon then tells Diamond this large beetle's name, and translates the remainder that he cannot answer.

" _...and if there is anything_ else _he can do for you?"_

" _Else?"_

Zaxxon understands his friend's confusion, so he explains it for a new comer to this incredible dragon.

" _He already knows whats wrong with your daughter, Kazix, and just wants to know if you need anything to eat, or a place to sit and get comfortable."_

This confusion remains, as his friend's nonchalant response is nothing like the tone he once gave to him, upon giving his daughter's prognosis. Though his confusion fades to shock, as Diamond takes Zara from Volteer's paws.

"Why, hello little girl," he says with a very soft tone, knowing she cannot understand, but soon she will. He funnels a small amount of his power into the small insect, making her glow with his spirit, and take on some of his powers.

Suddenly a burst of joy squeals from her mouth, as she sees colors for the first time in six weeks, and oddly they are all the forms and shapes of everyone around her.

"Can you see me now?" he asks, and Zaxxon translates for the white dragon.

Only a small nod is given, as her voice is unwilling to work.

"Good girl..." he continues, placing a paw upon her head, covering her damaged eyes. "...just keep looking at my paw."

Again Zaxxn translates, though he is force to do more as the little girl yelps in pain, when a bright flash of white light is used to stimulate her destroyed retina.

" _NO KAZIX!"_ he barks, grasping the large beetle before he can interrupt a crucial moment. _"He is not hurting her."_

It takes only a seconds, but that time is an eternity for this father, who never wants to see his little girl in pain. However, as the white dragon floods her body with his spirit, Zara's pain fades to sounds of laughter and joy, easing the strain on her father as well.

Diamond then removes his paw from her face, and stops giving his power to comfort Zara, but the tiny insect does not stop laughing and squealing with joy.

She turns her head towards her father, seeing him for the first time in what seemed like forever.

" _Daddy!"_

Zaxxon can no longer hold this large beetle, who breaks free and takes his daughter from the outstretched white paws of the Great Elder.

" _Are you okay, baby?"_

Her laughter remains constant as she watches the room spin around, held firmly and securely in Daddy's hands.

Kazix brings her down close to his face, allowing his baby to see the smile he never thought she would see again. But she sees more than this, and a bit of panic fills her newly repaired eyes.

" _What is it?"_

" _I see strange colors again, Daddy...Coming from you.. Red... and now blue."_

She starts crying, getting Diamond to ask for a quick translation.

"Why is she crying?"

Zaxxon tells the Great Elder her fear, as she is now seeing nothing but black and gray from her dad. However, this gets him laughing as he already knows the problem, seeing the same colors of depression now coming from her father.

"I must have given her too much of my power..." he says with a smile, placing his paw upon her tiny head to comfort her with a soft touch.

"Tell her she is seeing his aura, and sadly, it is only temporary."

The statement is translated, and Zara looks at the white dragon, who shines with reds, and oranges and yellows, and every other bright color of the spectrum. She then looks at Tempest and Cynder, whose swirling colors show their emotions are in turmoil, and so she looks at the always pleasant Volteer, who also glows with joy.

Her eyes are again to her dad, and quickly she notices his black and gray has faded to blue again. However, with a smile and her joy-filled laughter returning, Zara watches her dad's aura transform, as he begins flourishing a variety of bright colors himself. She holds him tightly, watching the glowing pulse of his heart, suddenly saddened that this will not last. And as the lights fade, leaving only the sight of his massive chest, Zara sheds one last tear, a tear that she was finally in control of.

With this dilemma solved, Diamond turns his attention to his youngest daughter, as he has also noticed the swirling colors of fear and depression within. Though, knowing her husband is away, and having followed Volteer into the infirmary, the Great Elder makes an assumption.

"Are you hear for news about Spyro, Cynder?" he then looks at the yellow dragon in the room. "Cause I'm sure he will probably tell you _everything_ that has happened if you ask."

The Electric guardian opens his mouth to dispute, and digs a new hole.

"I already told her what I was allowed too..ooo...ooops."

He holds a paw over his muzzle as Cynder again is intrigued by his words.

"Allowed too!?"

Tempest smiles, but stops this before it starts, with the real reason they are here.

"Cynder got sick in the forest, Diamond. And she is all over the place with her emotions." The blue dragoness doesn't need to point this out, as Cynder moves towards Volteer, waving her tail blade before his face.

"What do you mean, ' _Allowed_ too'?"

Diamond grins at his daughter's playful taunt of Volteer, as her aura shows no ill will to use her weapon against him.

"I don't see anything wrong with her, Tempest?"

The blue dragoness shakes her head, as she was sure he would be able to see the new life growing inside of her.

"I was thinking she may be gravid. That would explain a lot of it"

The white dragon again smirks, and without a break in his voice.

"Well she is."

Cynder stops waving her blade, and snaps her head back to look at her father.

"Wait... What was that!?"

"You have an egg growing inside of you, my darling daughter...you are going to be a mother."

Again Cynder just stares at him.

"What!?"

The white dragon explodes with laughter, as Pearl had the same reaction when he first told her about Onyx. He places a paw upon her belly, then his other paw is rested over Cynder's eyes, allowing her to see the glowing aura of her unborn child.

"I was waiting for you to say something, Sweetheart..." Diamond remarks a bit sarcastically, as he has known for a while now. "...it's been almost two weeks. I believe that was during your honeymoon."

Cynder shows a bit of shock, knowing how careful she was during that week in the Dragonfly village, wanting not to get pregnant. But then a smile crosses her face, as this is what she truly wanted.

However, Tempest is not as happy, and voices her displeasure.

"You knew she was gravid for _two weeks_ and didn't say anything?" she barks, leaning back on her hind quarters and crossing her arms. "That's kinda rude, don't you think...? Great Elder."

Diamond smugly looks the tall dragoness up and down, reading her aura with his special eyes, then in his most sarcastic tone answers the question.

"I think it would be more rude if I just walked up to my daughter and said, 'Good morning, Cynder. Breakfast is ready, the sun is shinning, and by the way, you're gravid'."

Tempest rolls her eyes, as the way he put it does sound a bit rude. However, she is not one to lose an argument that fast, and uses a line she believes will just end this in a stalemate.

"Well I guess we'll never know now...huh?"

Again Diamond smiles, as he decides to end the conversation a bit rudely.

"No... There is a way to prove it, my dear."

Tempest looks at him with confusion, and stupidly, opens her mouth.

"How?"

The white dragon leans back on his hind quarters, and crosses his arms.

"You're gravid too."

"What!?"

* * *

It had been only fifteen minutes since Volteer left the packed amphitheater in Truex to a rousing sound of ohs and ahs, but now, the massive gathering area is completely empty.

Exhausted from the longest day in his life, Spyro was ready to continue helping those in need, however, the Queen, herself, had seen what she needed to see. She insisted that the purple dragon had done enough begging for one day, and with a simple order to disperse, the citizens of Truex went home for the night.

Zyla then offered her own home to the three remaining Guardians, allowing the ambassadors of Warfang the most lavish dwelling in her fair city, as she would be staying in the palace with her family and an honored guest.

"It is very gracious of you to allow me to stay here, with your family, Queen Zyla...I thank you sincerely." the purple dragon offers, as he once again finds the softest spot on the cushion he slept before. And also again, with two small Cicadas laying under his right wing, as well as a little yellow dragonfly.

"Me too, Your Majesty..." Sparx utters from beneath his brother's warm appendage. "...Terrador snores louder than a swarm of bees over spilled honey."

The queen smirks, knowing that sound is tremendous with anxiety and anger, especially when such a mistake happens in her city. However, she smirks even wider as her darling daughter adds to the batter during this sleep over.

" _You mean he is louder than your brother?"_

Sparx pops his head up to stare at Lexy, wondering if he should translate her opinion to Spyro. But, having nothing really to say in his defense, as he agrees his brother can saw wood with the best of them, the yellow dragonfly says nothing and just puts his head back down.

Zip also agrees with his little sister, and voices this in a language Spyro can understand.

"Wow Zzpyro... Are you trying to zzzay you're a quiet zzzleeper?"

The purple dragon lifts his wing slightly, exposing the humor-filled eyes of his little friend. And to his sarcastic question comes a sarcastic answer

"Not at all..." he replies, lifting his paw to rub Zip on the top of his head, before smothering he and his sister back down to the cushion with his wing. "...but I am a lot quieted than Terrador."

" _I hope so..."_ another voice grumbles from the opposing door, where the Queen's other children have decide to bed down, until they realized their window faces the royal residence, and their mother's master bedroom.

" _...that dragon is ridiculously loud, I can hear him from next door."_

Spyro smiles at the comment translated by Zola's brother, whose anger resembles most that have the joy of sleeping near the giant Earth breather. However, his smile leaves as she walks towards him with this same rage filled glare.

" _You better not be anywhere near as loud as him, or I will kick you while you sleep."_ Zola grumbles, laying down to Spyro's left side. She then unfurls that wing, tucked under his side, pulling it out over herself and curling up underneath it. The teenaged Cicada then looks at her mother, the rage leaving for a moment as she addresses her.

" _Good night, Mom... Love you..."_ she says then returns to her tired and grumpy self. _"Now everyone be quiet so I can get some sleep."_

Spyro, needing no translation, understanding attitude and grumpiness in the insect language, just lowers his head to comfortable position and remains perfectly still. His eyes though, they stay open for a moment, expressing his gratitude for this peaceful place to slumber. And only after receiving a very wide smile from the queen, Spyro closes them for the night.

Zyla then takes her leave, again feeling no fear, as nothing will harm her children tonight. And as this thought enters her mind and heart, she realizes what must be done.

" _Praxus..."_ she looks across the throne room, where her general has been waiting patiently for an audience with his queen, and best friend. _"...I have made my decision."_

A snide grin crossee his mouth, and then he gives a very deep bow.

" _It's about time."_

She throws him a look, but understands his response, as the queens knows her friend's, and general's, thoughts. Praxus steps towards his leader, a rather concerned stare for his nightly report.

" _The city is secure, for now...but I know they are massing an army out there, and could strike at any moment."_

The queen, already understanding his warning, looks through the window of her throne room and out upon her home. A smile fills her face seeing the fruit of her nation's labor, and a grand city that rivals the one her father built.

" _If we don't have their help, what are our chances?"_

Praxus walks over to his queen, and looks out the same window. However, what he sees is not the grand city Zyla is imagining, but the defenses that will not hold a full assault until grave damage is done.

" _Our scouts report their numbers are nearly twenty time our own now..."_

The queen cringes hearing the first real intelligence about their enemy to the north, as this pod of Arachnids has been growing exponentially since they arrived here.

"...and if they decide to send a full assault we would be helpless. Though, this is not how they fight, thank the Ancestors."

Zyla says nothing yet, knowing there is more to his assessment, and so Praxus continues.

" _However, they will be able to send sustained waves of stronger attacks, and we will begin losing larger numbers in battle. Not to mention the continual damage they will inflict on the city itself, until it is undefendable."_

Suddenly the door to the throne room opens and a hornet scout, who was sent north after today's attack, quickly enters, bowing as he approaches to save time. His eyes are watered from flying so fast and his breath is quick and strong, as exhaustion and fear are influencing his lungs.

" _Your Majesty...nearly a_ million _Arachnids... are beginning their advance! By my estimation they will arrive at the Northern Garden in four to five hours."_

" _A million!"_ Praxus' voice is not loud, but his exasperation is echoed throughout the room, as even he did not expect an army of this magnitude.

" _That is nearly half of their population, your Majesty...I don't know if the dragons can even help us against such a threat."_

The queen looks to the room where her children are resting, knowing this may be the last good night of sleep they will get, if they ever get a chance to sleep again. She knows the defense of her city is most likely unable to repel this force, even with four powerful dragons to aid her.

Zyla begins to cry, knowing the choice that must be made, and the consequences of her final order as Queen.

" _General Praxus..."_ the large Cicada pauses, knowing her friend, and leader of her army, will not accept this order at first, so she clears her tears and straightens her voice before continuing.

" _...prepare the citizens to abandon the ci..."_

The large hornet already knew she was gonna say what he will not let her finish.

" _No...Zyla...not yet."_

She looks at him funny, as he has never addressed her by proper name before anyone else, not even her children.

" _Don't you mean Queen Zyla?"_

" _Not if you make that stupid decision."_

Praxus walks up to his queen, and shockingly to her, becomes physical, placing his hands upon her shoulders with a tight grasp.

" _If you order us to leave this city, then your reign as Queen is over, and you will be killed..."_ A tear falls from his eye, knowing the repercussion of her failure, as well as the rules of succession. Praxus looks to the room where the children, who he witnessed growing from birth, now sleep with the purple dragon. A deep sadness overcomes him, as they to will suffer the former queen's fate.

" _...along with your bloodline."_

Zyla easily removes her friend's hands from her shoulders, as he has lost all the strength and spirit in his body. She then takes his arms, and looks deep into his eyes, helping him to understand her reasoning.

" _I cannot sacrifice my race, General...even if it is to save my children."_ Zyla takes a deep breath, as this last request will be the hardest thing to ask her honor bound friend. _"However, my children do not need to die,_ _if_ you _take them from this place."_

The young hornet scout is stunned to hear such a blatant breach of tradition by his Queen, even if it to save her children. And more so to hear his General agree to these irregular terms in a fraction of a second. Though, as Praxus draws his sword, placing it directly against the smaller hornet's throat, he suddenly has no thoughts on the matter.

In fact he has no thoughts at all.

Well, that is until his General gives him this thought to ponder.

" _If you breath a word of what was uttered here, I swear on my daughter's soul, you will have no where on Avalar to run from my wrath."_

* * *

 **Oh crap...a million spiders. I hate spiders.**

 **So, Cynder is expecting, and so is Tempest... Three Kodiaks, and their new friends, are about to find a spot of trouble in the forest... Spyro is sleeping again... And Queen Zyla needs to make the hardest decision in her life, and this one has nothing to do about a treaty with the devil.**

 ** **What happens next? I don't know...I mean, stay tuned.****

 ** **Excited? Settle down those emotions with a review.****

 ** *****The first twenty reviewers will receive a free pencil with eraser.*** ** **(please include $9.99 USD for shipping and handling, and allow 6-8 years for delivery. All residence in the continental US must include Tax for their respective states. And residence within a state, or federal, penitentiary must sign a waver expressing no ill intent will be use by said pencil. If you would like to upgrade to our space-aged, erasable pen... you cannot. So don't ask!)********


	30. Signed, Sealed and Worthless

**Hey everyone, Happy Holidays, hope you are doing better me...I don't want to complain, but holy shit can a guy get a break. See, this is what happens when you ask God for patience...you get opportunities to be patient.**

 ** **Well not many to thank this time, and it's probably because I have been slow to produce, but I am still going. So thanks to HolyCross9 and coincidencless for the reviews.****

* * *

 **Chapter 30 Signed, Sealed, and Worthless**

A subtle breeze rustles only a few of the millions of leaves in the forest, but still it is enough to cover the sounds of a cunning hunter's paws upon the ground. Slowly, each lowered step is taken with the camouflaging wind, so no one can here her advance. The knife she took, and has used to kill twice, clenched tightly in her front paw, leaving spots of crimson on the forest floor.

Quietly, just like her father taught, using stealth and surprise to take down large prey, Connie moves closer to the path used by a quartet of Marauders, escorting another condemned prisoner to hell. She looks back at her wing man, who remains tucked down behind a large rock, waiting for her signal to stage their first rescue. And with only a gaze from her eyes, he understands.

The fight will happen soon.

She waits for her moment. The moment. When this fox will expose her hand to the players at this high stakes table, hoping a strong bluff against one will make the others fold.

"So Korn... Do you have any lotion in that bag for this whinny dragon's sore paws?" Harek remarks sarcastically towards the family bear of the group, who just happens to give him the middle digit on his left paw.

The group laughs together, as they are growing closer and closer with every step taken, feeling a purpose for their new gang. So all four bears, and even one loosely bound dragon, are quickly frightened by the sight of a small fox, leaping from the bushes with a knife in her paw.

Not looking, the nearly two thousand pound Harek is blindsided by Connie, losing his balance and falling to one knee in the process. The small female fox then lands beside him, kicks his other leg from under the stunned Kodiak, and yanks the tall bear down by the scruff of his neck.

"What the hell?!" he cries, but her blade is against his neck faster then he can grasp a clue of how he is looking up at the sky. So his next words, which he may fear are his last, come out with a heightened amount of fear and panic.

"Please, don't hurt me!"

Korn, Braak, and even the Great Elder of these three bears, draw down on the small vixen, whose eyes remain firmly on the one she is holding. However, her words are to them, and with them come a sense of relief.

"RELEASE THE DRAGON NOW...OR HE DIES!"

Garnet, who was also ready to stop this young fox with force, raises his paws to the sky, leaving the loose fitting shackles on the ground.

"I am not their prison, young lady..." he says, and with it another desperate cry follows from Harek.

"Yeah, he's _not_ my prisoner! So could you get that knife off my neck... please."

Connie, with years of instinct keeping her paw firmly where it is, holding this large Kodiak down with the sharp blade, finally takes her fierce gaze from him. She looks at the smiling green drake, whose paws are up and free of chains, suddenly feeling nervous about the situation she's in. It forces the young fox to go against everything her father has taught, and soon Connie begins relieving the pressure against Harek's throat.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she asks in succession, slowly taking her blade back, though she removes it fully as her friend enters with his reasoning.

"I think they're here to rescue me, Connie."

Garnet's eyes lock upon the one he was sent to retrieve, though it is not exactly the dragon he was expecting, and his stunned voice confirms this.

"Jasper?"

Using the ancestral knowledge he had gained earlier, the Earth dragon once again has plated his scales in stone, increasing his height and girth. Only his face and coloring is recognizable to Garnet, until Jasper speaks.

"What? Do I have a bug or something on me?" he asks sarcastically, wiping his chest with a paw while checking himself dramatically, as the green dragon continues staring at him with confusion.

"How...?"

Again Jasper smiles, seeing the stunned look from a new mentor in his life. He strides beside his best friend, returning to normal so his paw will be softer as he pats Connie's back.

"This young fox is as fierce as any dragon..." he looks down at Harek, who is still unable to move his scared stiff muscles. "...which this Kodiak just found out... and was instrumental in our escape." Again he pauses to show a smile to Garnet, and the others, raising his left brow with a sign of confidence.

"But we also had some _help_ from the ancestors."

Garnet, understanding the boost in Jasper's powers have come unnaturally fast, realizes the young dragon has found something he has long to discover.

"You found blue ancestral crystals!?"

Jasper just nods his head, as the confidence he has is raised further by a dragon who he felt was superior to him. And now feeling a certain amount of respect from his elder, the Earth dragon no longer struggles inside to speak at his level.

"I did, Garnet, and there is more to be had, if you help us."

The green dragon smugly smiles, for he has higher orders that come from his commanding officer, and fiancee.

"I plan on helping, but you're not going back in there, Jasper...and that's not negotiable."

The brown and black dragon becomes upset at that moment, however, before he can voice his opinion.

"Don't even try me, boy..." Garnet grunts, showing he has no fear of this new power Jasper wields, stepping forward as the smaller dragon begins bulking up again. "...I can still pound you into the ground and drag your unconscious body back to Warfang later."

Garnet, without the aid of ancestral crystals, strengthens his scales the same way Jasper has, for he learned this technique over years of training and can control it well. The smaller drake immediately cowers back to his normal size, seeing no chance of winning a fight against a real Master.

"But..." he begins, wanting to help rescue so many slaves. Though mostly to take revenge for what was done to him, and his brothers. However, Garnet does not give him a chance to give his buts, as his next threat comes with more reasoning than rage.

"But nothing, Jasper... I want you out of here. You are not in control of your anger, and I cannot keep my eye on you if this resorts to conflict."

The brown dragon, understanding he has no chance of winning a fight against the larger Earth master, still becomes defiant.

"He killed Jacob!" the young drake cries, seeing only the sight of his brother laying motionless, and drawing upon that pain for strength. And again, it confirms the thoughts of his elder, who knows never to fight with such rage.

"You don't know that... But if that is so, then he must stand in judgment before the elders, for all of his crimes." Garnet places a sturdy paw upon Jasper's shoulder, though it is more supporting than demanding.

"But you have to go back, Jasper. I need you understand this."

The brown and black dragon, still feeling a blood rage boiling within, wanting vengeance for himself and his brother, remains defiant.

"You can't make me leave, Garnet...You are not my father."

"NO...I am!"

Blazer's voice startles everyone, but quickly puts a smile on Garnet's face, as he will not have to deal with this problem any further.

Jasper cowers as the behemoth sized Fire dragon charges towards him, backing up several steps before Blazer can get his giant paws around him. However, as he is snatched from the ground like a whelpling, and smothered against the warm red chest he has not felt in years Jasper loses all his fears.

"Thank the Ancestors, you're okay..." he whispers, hugging the one son he thought was lost, realizing now his family is still whole. With great relief, he eases the brown and black Earth dragon into a near coma of peace, as his next words give him a sense of peace

"...I have _all_ of my boys again."

"Jacob is alive?" the young drake softly asks of his only father figure, and with a gentle peck to his forehead, the colossus answers with a smile.

"He will be so thrilled to know you have survived this ordeal, and I'm sure will be even happier...to _see_ you."

Jasper also smiles, as Jacob's humor about his handicap is used the same way, and by someone who never saw the joke the way his blind son does. But it is true, as Blazer understands his special boy has sight beyond most.

"Now, I want you to go home, Jasper." the large dragon strokes his paw down the back of his eldest, who is trying to back away and fight for his vengeance, but he does not allow this.

"Jacob and Scorch need you," he grunts hard into his ear, keeping Jasper still, pressed against his chest. "and I need _you_ to be there for them."

His defiance is crushed, as the young dragon realizes he is no longer that rebellious child, but someone who wants a family. Jasper relaxes his posture, though he had little to do about Blazer's grasp anyway, and soon the large Fire breather places his foster son's paws back on the ground.

"I will...Dad" he says, before looking to his friend, who only supports the idea with her expression of exhaustion.

"But first I have to take my friend home."

Blazer rubs the top of Jasper's head with his giant paw, taking the last of his rage. He watches proudly as the whelpling he raised from birth, gently scoops the small fox in his paws, and takes off away from the danger.

He then looks to Garnet with the anger he took from Jasper. And in seeing the missing scales and scars to his boy's frame, this only increases the old dragon's rage ten fold.

"We need to end this." he grunts, flames spurting from his mouth as he speaks, and with an acknowledging nod, the large Earth dragon concurs.

"Well, we _had_ a plan," Garnet remarks sarcastically, holding up the chains he has had loosely securing his paws, removing them as no one will believe he and a gigantic Fire dragon were caught by anyone.

"but now we need to come up with something different."

"How bout we just storm the fucking place and beat the shit out of every single one of them thieving, murdering bastards!?"

This new voice startles the group again, making everyone turn to see nearly twenty Earth dragons landing on the path walked earlier, led by their future elemental guardian, Titan himself.

"I thought you said you were going to calm down?" he asks the gray Earth Master, who sharpens his claws on the hard rock beneath his paws, then looks back at his best friend with a smug grin.

"I am calm, Titan..." he replies with a voice that says he's not, and enforces this by looking towards the four Kodiaks in Marauder gear and making an assumption.

A bad assumption.

"Now where are you four assholes keeping Jasper!?"

Garnet struggles to hold his grin, knowing the young dragon they have come for is already safely on his way home, but as Charston removes his helmet, putting the fear of God into one very vocal gray dragon, Garnet loses his fight.

"Did you just call an Elder of Warfang...an _asshole_?"

* * *

It was never a hard life for a pampered young princess' daughter, receiving the royal treatment from birth, and told that one day she would rule the great city of Zandera as queen. But those days seem very distant now, as Zola has lost her grandparents, as well as the city itself. And shockingly, to the softly snoring dragon, whose wing remains gently covering her in a soothing warmth.

He is not the evil beast that she believed, seeing Spyro's right paw curled around her little brother and sister, along with a tiny dragonfly, protecting them from anything that could disturb their slumber. Even the sound of his breathing is peaceful, though louder than she would like, as the full breath of this large dragon's lungs are expelled from his small nostrils. But there is nothing to fear from him, like her mother had said after their first confrontation, when her sass and rage hurt Spyro more than the double right fist he took from her brother.

He is the savior of Avalar, and the reason she and her family, her race, is alive.

But still the pain is there.

 _He took my dreams._ She says to herself, slowly reaching a hand out towards his purple scales, and softly stroking the length of his left side.

 _But he also gave them back_

Zola takes a deep breath, conflicted with everything that has happened today, and how her beliefs have been turned upside down. However, that feeling turns to fear as the purple dragon, a little more than twice her size, begins rolling over towards her.

" _NO!"_ she squeals, but Spyro stops his roll, sensing the small hand upon his back start pushing.

Having slept beside his older brother for decades, though sometimes it didn't go well for little Sparx in the beginning, Spyro learned not to roll over without checking, and his instincts took over quickly.

"Sorry Zola..." he grumbles half asleep, rising up slowly so not to disturb Sparx, Zip and Lexy. He then uses his left wing to slide the decent sized Cicada under him, putting her in the group on his right, before returning to the spot he was laying, except now on his side. "...I can't sleep on my stomach."

She watches his head return to the fluffy red cushion, and just seconds later, the gentle snoring begins again. And like his siblings before, the purple paw that curled around them, now drapes over her back to cradle her too.

" _Wow... he's just a big softy."_

This comment wakes Sparx from a dead sleep, even making him laughing in his dream at the suggestion he has made several times himself. However, as he opens his eyes and looks at her, the yellow dragonfly decides not to rip into his brother, but to talk about his favorite thing in the world.

" _He is also as solid as a rock, Miss Zola,_ " with a soft voice and a grand smile, the yellow loud speaker finds a receptive audience in this young Cicada princess.

" _However, he can flex more than water itself, bending to the will of those around him, almost to a fault. But that is also when I think he is at his most solid form, doing things for others when they cannot."_ Sparx pauses, looking at the face he has always found shelter from the demons. Those that chased him, and those he had within.

" _My brother is truly stronger than any other dragon, because his real strength is within his heart..."_ The yellow dragonfly looks back at Zola, showing the same pain she has seen from Spyro when they first met. _"..and that is why he is broken, feeling the pain and anger for what he did, and knowing their ain't a damn thing he can do to fix it."_

After a second, Sparx smiles again, knowing what his brother is all about.

" _But he will still try."_

Zola also gives a grin, watching the purple dragon fall deeper and deeper into his slumber, now feeling the comfort of being at home.

" _Well he's done a lot already...at least in my eyes."_ she remarks kindly, then looks upon her little brother and sister, seeing the same comfort in their faces as Spyro. _"And these two are very picky about their friends, so I think he has them."_

Zola looks to the big door separating the throne room from this resting area for the queen and her family.

" _But my Mom...I still don't know."_

She returns her eyes to Sparx, feeling the tension she knows her mother is dealing with right now, and it is not all about the purple dragon.

" _She is more hesitant then I've ever seen her before, and it's because we may have to leave this city."_

Both Zip and Lexy pop their heads up from a dead sleep, stunned at what they heard, though for different reasons.

" _What?"_ the young prince asks with fear, as he was not in the city for the past five weeks, and has little knowledge of the recent attacks on Truex.

However, her little sister is angry, and her eyes burn through Zola as she grunts.

" _Mommy told you not to talk about that!"_

The older sister, and next in line to replace her mother, simply places a hand upon Lexy's cheek, rubbing it gently like her mom does.

" _It's okay, Lex...I want Sparx to know why mommy hasn't said yes, and why I am truly mad at his brother."_

Seeing the eyes of the caring sibling, that fills in for mom when she is busy, Lexy calms down. Though her eyes are still red with anger.

" _When Spyro destroyed Zandera, it should have broke our family's line of succession, which held reign over the three cities for more than seventy generations. But because of the odd circumstances, in how the colony was lost, my family was allowed to keep our title, and my mother was given the nearly impossible task of rebuilding an empire."_

The young lady smiles, as she remembers the first days after the Eternal Night, and how her mother's strength and perseverance led their race to a new home, away from the threat of the evil dragons.

" _She found this place, and with a willing nation behind her, rebuilt the city we loved..."_ Again her smile fades, as only a year of peace is what they found. _"...but we soon learned that this place was not safe either."_

" _Those big spider things, right?"_

Sparx's question pulls Zola's eyes from the thousand yard stare she was experiencing, refocusing on the yellow dragonfly who seems as enthralled as she was before. She nods her head to answer, trying to find the words to describe the true danger that surrounds them, without scaring her brother and sister.

" _They have been getting stronger, and are starting to hurt... the city."_

Zola looks at her little sister, who knows little of the casualties that have been piling up over the past few months, but Sparx shows he understands, as his eyes express the same pain she feels.

" _And if this keeps up...we will have to leave the city."_

Lexy again gets angry, as her mother has promised this will not happen.

" _Stop saying that!"_ she cries out, getting an embarrassed glare from her big sister, who immediately checks on the only one sleeping in the room. However, knowing his purple thing can snooze through a earthquake, Sparx assures the elder Cicada there is no need to worry.

" _It's gonna take something a bit louder than that to wake him..."_ he says, rubbing Lexy on the head to calm her, and showing a smile to help in this task. _"...but not much more...okay, Sweetie."_

The young Cicada nods her head, as she too is now a bit embarrassed, however, another loud sound suddenly makes Spyro's eyes open wide. In fact, the piercing gong of a large bell has everyone in Truex opening their eyes at the same time.

"What the hell is that!?" Spyro asks immediately after waking from a peaceful dream, though he knows what it is as the second gong comes a moment later, then a third, and a forth.

By this time, the queen's remaining five children are already in the room, as they've been instructed. In fact, it has becomes a way of life for the past months. This designated room, where they are guarded with their mother, has been a place where several tense nights have been spent already, and this one will be no different.

The sounds of the city coming to life echo into the only window, nearly fifty feet from the ground, but still the children hear the squealing voices of chaotic control. They also have done this many times, getting more proficient with every attack on their home, but still the fear of what will come is etched into every yell.

Suddenly the door opens, and to the surprise of eight waiting children, their mother is not the one who enters.

" _Good, you're all here..."_ Praxus voices with approval, seeing the royal family together where they should be. He then looks upon his newest assistant, a young scout who felt compelled by honor, and not a sword to the throat, to obey his queen's last order.

" _...this is_ Sargent _Krooze, of the Elite Guard,"_ he says, getting a full set of astonished eyes from a young hornet, who has just been promoted several steps above what he had ever hoped to achieve. However, before this stunned insect can say a word, his General brings him back down to Avalar, repeating the orders he received from his queen with a stern voice.

" _And he will be in charge of your protection, until I return."_

The smaller hornet, still reeling from the sudden high of his new title, quickly realizes his life may have just gotten harder. Especially as Zola and her big brother Zax become a bit difficult already.

" _Where is our mother?"_ the young prince orders, followed by the even stronger voice of his young sister.

" _What is she doing?"_ Zola barks, seeing the scroll in Praxus' hand, having a good idea of what this means. And to her dismay, the general confirms her fear.

"The queeen has zzzigned the trrreaty..." he replies, shocking Spyro as he unfurls the ornate scroll, showing Zyla's signature beside Diamond's. He then drops it to the ground, as his next statement will show the value of this treaty. "...but by tomorrrow...it will not be worrrth the parrchment it izzz prrinted on."

Spyro shows confussion, but Zola begins crying, as she understands the meaning without Praxus' explanation. Though he gives it for the purple dragon, as well as the other seven children, who Zyla kept in the dark.

"The Queeen..." the large mantis pauses, holding his emotions, never believing he would say this. "...izz zzteppping down, and izz orderrring the evacuazzion of herr zzity."

" _NO!"_ the young cicada cries, heading for the door, only to be stopped by her friend, and general.

" _She is doing this to save our race, Zola..."_ he can see the fear in her eyes, not only for her mother's well being, but for brothers' and sisters', as well as her own.

" _...but she is also making sure her children are not subject to the same fate that she will face."_

"And what _fate_ is that, General?" Sparx asks curiously, as his ears take in the familiar insect language, then return this query so his brother is clued in on the conversation.

The mantis looks at the yellow dragonfly, then at his much bigger little brother.

"Zzzhe will bee exzzecutted."

Spyro's eyes open wide, as well as her other children.

" _WHAT!?"_ Zax cringes at the sudden realization, having knowledge that those who fail in protecting their nest are killed, but never has a queen purposely steeped down.

" _When did she go to the Elders?"_

Krooze steps in the slightly larger cicada's path, swiftly taking him off his feet so he does not leave this room, as instructed by his mother.

" _I cannot let you go, young prince."_ he begs, hoping the boy will stop flailing, so he doesn't have to revert to more force. However, as Spyro becomes upset, both Krooze and Praxus know they will have little chance of stopping him.

"Where is the Queen, General?"

Praxus, bound by an oath he has taken to obey his queen, even in the face of death, takes a deep breath.

" _She is taking one last tour of her city."_ he replies, breaking this oath with the hope of saving a friend. A snide grin crosses his face as looks upon the yellow dragonfly, who has already translated the first thing Praxus has ever done against his queen's wishes.

" _Tell your brother, he will more than likely find her in the northern gardens."_

Upon translation, Spyro's wings are open, and out the window he flies.

Sparx, left in the dust as usual, begins to head for the window himself.

" _Don't worry kids, my brother will not let her die..."_ he begins saying, when a very grumpy Earth guardian makes his presence known.

"What the hell is going on here?" Terrador angrily grunts, coming in through the window Spyro just left from, wanting an answer that the fast moving purple dragon didn't give. However, seeing a room full of Grublins, Terrador focuses his anger at the only one who he can bark at and still get a reply.

"I almost got clobbered by your brother...and judging by the bells and commotion, we are being attacked. So, do you want to tell me where the hell Spyro is going or whaaa..."

Terrador suddenly notices the scroll, memorializing his best friend's name, now lays on the ground at Praxus' feet, and his anger rises further.

"Why is the Treaty of Ignitus laying on the ground!?"

Sparx, understanding the rage he is seeing, quickly calms the situation down with the truth, and not his sarcastic version.

"The queen has signed it, Master Terrador, but it will mean nothing if Spyro doesn't stop her from stepping down." the dragonfly replies, buzzing over to the scroll, where he begins rolling it back up. _"However, General, I think you need to keep this treaty in a safer place, than on the ground, because it is going to save the city. My brother will make sure of that now."_

Praxus takes the treaty, Sparx has returned to scroll form, holding it with a different intent now. Though he is not completely convinced, and voices his opinion of Spyro's abilities.

" _I don't see how one dragon will make a difference against the army that approaches, Sparx."_

The yellow dragonfly grins and shakes his head gently.

" _Then you really don't know the power my brother possesses, General."_

"If you are done speaking in a language we cannot understand..." Cyril chimes in, as he too is concerned for his friend. "...would you mind telling us at least where Spyro went, so we may be of assistance to him."

Terrador, not wanting to hold back a colleague, knows the Ice dragon would be little help in battle, especially having zero magic in his reserves.

"You gave Spyro all of your magic, Cyril, you need to stay here..."

"I didn't give him all of it Terrador." the Ice guardian fires back quickly, looking around at the faces of his one time foes.

"I do not fully trust these creatures, and I was conserving some of my power in case of emergency." Cyril pauses, as what he said was insulting, and suddenly feeling guilty about thinking it more than saying it.

He looks at the children first, then the young hornet guarding them, finally to Praxus. All have the same gaze of fear and desperation he once had, when the Dark Master's armies laid siege to Warfang.

"But with the Treaty of Ignitus signed, I will give every last ounce I have to help them now."

Terrador gives him a half smile, or about as much happiness as the large Earth dragon ever shows. However, a second later he is back to business, as the head guardian has other plans.

"No...you will stay here with Sparx, and find out if anyone knows where to find ancestral crystals. I am sure the Grublins have seen these red and green gem fountains, not understanding what they are."

As Terrador continues giving orders to the now similarly stubborn Ice dragon, Krooze turns to Praxus and Sparx, not having a clue what is being said, with the exception of the words crystal and fountain.

" _What is he looking for, General?"_

Praxus shakes his head as he only has a vague idea of what Terrador is mentioning, recalling survivor tales of how Spyro could heal himself by hitting crystals.

" _Ancestral Crystals..."_ Sparx answers, as he knows what the Master Guardian is looking for, but is also angry he has been included in the party that stays behind.

"...And I am not staying here, Master Terrador. I left my brother's side once before, and I almost lost him."

Sparx is to the window two sweet, glaring back at the Guardian Master with no regard to the punishment he will receive for defying his order.

"I am never leaving his side in battle, ever again."

As it was the large Earth dragon's right horn where Sparx stayed during the great battle, Terrador knows exactly how the little dragonfly felt the day Spyro and Cynder faced Malefor, when they left him behind for his safety. And so he pauses, allowing the brother of the great Hero of Avalar to be where he should.

"Well, that leaves only one other who can speak both languages." Terrador announces, turning to Praxus, who immediately shakes his head no.

"I cannnot leeave my pozzzt..."

A big green paw is held up, and again Terrador gives a half smile.

"Not you, General..." the large Earth guardian then gazes upon his choice, and this time the General truly voices his negative response.

" _No Fucking Way!"_

" _General, I need to ask you something."_

Krooze is ignored as Praxus gets even more adamant in his opinion of this choice.

" _Over my dead body, Dragon!"_

Shock fills all the childrens' faces, bar one, and he translates his General's concerns.

"He zaid no, Mazter, Terrador."

Zip's voice is solid as can be, not a single nerve influencing it, except pride, as the Master Guardian of the dragon race is asking for him.

"But I am willing to help, if the General iz willing to change hiz mind."

Praxus becomes irate, stepping towards the boy with a look that frightens him, however, Krooze is quickly in the large mantis' face, as he has sworn to protect the children against anyone.

" _Back down, General!"_ he remarks adamantly himself, placing a hand out towards the General and another on his sword. However, having knowledge that he must get off his chest, and with one of his translators flying out the window, and the other becoming so angry that he won't answer, Krooze turns to Queen Zyla's youngest son for translation.

" _I didn't know you could speak their language, so I need you to ask them something,_ _Zeppela_ _."_ he says to the boy, then looks at the large green dragon to give his question.

" _Ask him about the crystal fountains? What does he mean by that?"_

Zip, a little confused at how to say this, takes a second.

"He zaid zomething about cryztal fountainzz."

Terrador's eyes light up, as his plan to find gems is already working, and within this room.

"Does he know where to find any _green_ colored crystals?"

Zeppela, seeing the eagerness in Terrador's eyes, immediately repeats what was asked, and to the chagrin of all three dragons, Krooze lowers his head. Several squeals, which they can tell give a depressing answer, are given by the small hornet, and again Zip translates.

"He zaid there iz an cryztal like that in the forezt, three milez eazt. It growz out of the ground, but it iz not green, Mazter Terrador...itzz blue."

Cole starts laughing, and quickly his wings are around both of his fellow guardians.

"You know what guys...I think we're going to enjoy our stay here in Truex."

* * *

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, in the dragon city of Warfang.

"Come on, Dad...we need to go now!"

Diamond looks at his daughter, whom has already packed a small satchel with supplies and looped it around her neck.

"It is midnight there, Pearl. If we go now, we will be arriving while everyone is still sleeping."

She rolls her eyes, as her idea is not to spend magic while traveling.

"It'll take too much power for us to flash nearly five thousand miles, Dad... And I for one want to be able to help Spyro when we get there."

"You mean you want to _fly_?"

Pearl opens her pinkish red wings, flapping them several times over-dramatically.

"We are dragons, Pop...we do that from time to time."

The Great Elder rolls his eyes back at her, not wanting to fly that far. However, knowing the Electric guardian is still fetching a supply of green and red crystals, as instructed by Spyro, the old dragon figures a good compromise.

"Well, since Volteer needs time to find enough gems...and if we're going to fly that far, I think we should rest up first."

Pearl gives her father a sharp stare.

"Aww, you didn't get your nap in the palace this morning, did you?"

Her question is more sarcastic than anything, but without touching her dad, the white dragoness can tell his aura has changed to a greenish color of jealousy.

Cause she is well rested and ready to go

"Too bad! Get your crap together, and lets move...Volteer can bolt up to us when he's done."

The old blind dragon knows he's lost this fight to his daughter, and before it even started. Having lost many of these battle to his wife in years past, he realizes Pearl will only become more sarcastic and even more difficult with his persistence, just like her mother.

"Fine..." he gives in, reaching for an old tattered satchel, which he places around his neck. "...lets go."

Pearl stares at him with an odd expression, before making the dumb decision to ask a question.

"Aren't you taking anything?" she says, quickly realizing she should have just kept her mouth shut, as Diamond holds up the satchel, showing off the many holes lining the bottom.

"In this old bag?" he replies sarcastically. "Are you stupid, everything will fall out of it."

The white dragon watches with joy as his daughter's aura turns green, like his did, showing him her envy of how good at being annoying he really is. However, a moment later a swirl of red and orange returns to his beloved, as she truly loves him for this, hoping to emulate her father as much as her mother.

And with this, she returns his sarcasm, and love.

"Ohhh, now I know where you carry your intelligence."

The old dragon laughs as he enters the main living room of Spyro's grand home, greeting his grandson, and a young friend, with his best trait. Though this does take his attention for a moment, and he looks back towards his daughter.

"Ummmm...Who's gonna watch _Onyx_ and _Scorch_ while we're gone?"

"Cynder and Tempest are coming over, after they get a few flowers from the garden..." she shrugs her shoulders, not understanding exactly why. "...something about having a piece of their girls' day out, but I didn't ask."

As Pearl covers her responsibility she suddenly realizes there is a different problem, and that would be her father's responsibility.

"Ahh, Dad...who's gonna watch _Warfang_ while we're gone?"

Diamond's eyes open wide, for with all the confusion this morning has brought, he had not thought about the new rule put in place.

"Oh wow, I cannot leave the city now...Cole, Terrador, Cyril...they're all gone, and if Volteer follows us..."

"Warfang will be without a Great Elder or Master Guardian, and that is not permitted." Scorch answers proudly, as these have been the recent teachings by Blazer. However, his joy for being correct is crushed by the look on Diamond's face, as well as Pearl's.

The white dragoness slowly takes the satchel off her neck, showing her depression to those without special eyes. And to her father, the sight is even worse.

"You go without me, Pearl. When Volteer returns, I will take the crystals and have him remain behind. Then I will catch up to you in a flash."

Pearl cheers up slightly, as she lives to see the pain fade from someone's eyes, and is anxious to head for Truex. But the real reason she was egging her father on, was to talk to him for a few hours, which she will still get a chance to do.

The Light dragon literally shows her spirit has risen, and adds to it a response that proves she is feeling better.

"Oh no... you gonna leave _Volteer_ in charge again."

Diamond can see the spirit within his daughter's aura turning red and green, showing the range of emotion between both joy and sarcasm. Her spirit is what kept him going through the hard years, but it is her wit and charm and just her voice that gives him reason.

"The last time he almost caused a war, cause he doesn't know when to keep the truth to himself."

The Elder is hard pressed to hold his laughter at bay, recalling how embarrassed the heads of several tribes were, when Volteer held a series of games in the palace arena. And then, without their knowledge, or approval, decided to bluntly list his findings for all Warfang to see.

No one was happy, except Chief Prowess, whose Cheetah warriors were given the highest ranking in battle. However, one very angry wolf made his distaste known, as his warriors ranked sixth in a list of six, even behind the Manweresmalls. So with a very hard slap to the Electric dragon's face, which resulted in a strong shock for the Chief of the Wolf nation, a feud almost began.

"I will advise him to just sit in the throne room and keep his mouth shut this time."

Pearl laughs, again making her father feel nothing but joy seeing her aura swirl. And with a peck to his cheek, his daughter is to the little black dragon in the room. With no effort at all she hoists him from the ground to her scarlet red chest, embracing Onyx tightly in her arms and wings.

"I love you baby, so you be careful and listen to Aunt Cynder and Ms. Tempest while I'm gone."

Onyx, barley able to move in her grasp, still manages his arms out as far as can get them around her.

"I will, Mom. And I love too."

Pearl can feel the spirit of her child rising in her clutches, however, the young boy sitting before them shows a different range of emotions. And without touching him to see his aura, Pearl already understand his look of depression.

He has not been able to hug his mother for over a year, and this sensation doesn't just hurt him. To remedy both their pain, Pearl opens her left wing and scoops the small red dragon up to her chest as well. She tries her best to integrate him in to this family, if just for the day, while Blazer and Jacob are busy.

"You be good too now, Scorch, okay..." With only a second of hesitation, wondering if it is the right thing to say, the young mother decides to say it anyway, knowing the boy needs to hear it.

"I love you."

Pearl can feel his aura rising like her own son's, and soon he too holds her tightly. Having the feelings he hasn't felt in over a year, Scorch decides to say something he has longed to utter himself.

"I love you too...Mom."

His voice is soft for the last part, but still everyone in the room can hear him. The young red whelp knows it was out loud, but he just really needed to say it, and Scorch looks up from her chest to see a smile he wasn't expecting.

"Do you mind that I called you that, Ms. Pearl?"

With a slight gesture of her muzzle left and right, then a gentle peck to his nose, Scorch gets a taste of what he has missed. And though she is not, the white dragoness is very secure with him calling her mom.

"I don't mind in the least, Sweetie."

She holds them both for an extended period, taking all the love she will need for the next few days, and putting on a light show for her father.

Diamond remains quiet, taking in the splendor of watching his daughter's best quality, as well as the pure colors of innocence that come from the young. However, before too long, her normal red colored aura returns, mixed with a little green.

"Now I want you two to be _nice_ and _quiet_ when I leave." Pearl then turns to her father, giving a smug grin that strengthens her jealous colors and sarcastic tone. "Don't make _too_ much noise, the _Great Elder_ needs his _nap_."

The youngsters smile for her with a certain deviousness in their eyes.

"We will, Mom... we promise." her son replies with almost the same amount of treachery in his voice, and aura, getting a subtle shake from grandpa's head.

"Oh good."

* * *

With her heart racing a mile a minute, fearing the last moments on this world, Zyla walks among the flowers her proud nation have pollinated to perfection. Taking in the many aromas and different colors one last time, the queen of the Grublin city of Truex admires what she has done in three years, and takes comfort that her race has the ability and knowledge to continue on from here.

However, her children weigh on her heart more than anything, as they are supposed to meet the same fate of death. But as she looks upon a rather large purple tulip, with a gold center, her thoughts are to a treaty she signed for one reason, and one reason only.

" _I know it sounds crazy, Xander..."_ she speaks to the ghost of her husband, lost the day her world changed forever, and by the same purple dragon she now entrusts with their children. _"...but I know he will protect them, like he has done for everyone else in the world."_

Several tears collect in her eyes, wishing things could have been different, but she understands the past cannot be changed, as does Spyro.

" _He truly is upset for what he has done..."_ Zyla plucks the tulip from its stem, holding the bloom up to her heart. _"...and I believe him."_

After a moment of silence with her thoughts and shattered dreams, the queen is disturbed by the sounds of footsteps approaching. Her guard immediately rises, knowing the threat that looms, however, as Spyro emerges from a row of sunflowers, her fear turns to anger.

"Whatt are you doing here?" she barks, as her thoughts are only of her children. But to her surprise, the purple dragon returns the same sass.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing, Your Majesty?" he retorts calmly, but then his tone becomes more taunting than she has ever heard. "Or should I just call you Zyla, the Cowardly Queen of Truex."

The large Cicada is stunned by the purple dragon's sudden and blunt candor, buzzing her wings with rage, and posturing to attack. But again she is surprised as the normally docile purple dragon becomes the aggressor first.

Spyro lowers his horns and charges the queen, stopping a hair before striking her, then using time manipulation, disappears and reappears behind her back. The fully powered dragon then takes a page from the Queen's book, wrestling the large Cicada down, smothering her to the ground, before taking the conversation on a path he wants.

"How dare you!" Spyro grunts in her ear, opposing every attempt the Cicada queen makes to regain her feet, keeping the slightly larger Grublin pinned to the ground, forcing Zyla to hear his piece.

"You made me come here to beg for forgiveness that could never be given, and I did that. Now you are gonna stay put and listen to _me_."

The queen calms her actions, and Spyro removes a great deal of his force, allowing himself to calm down as well.

"Why would you sign that treaty, only to renounce your throne?"

Zyla stops struggling completely, as her anger is held at bay by the purple dragon's soft tone of voice and not his force, proving he is the one she needs.

"I wantted you to prottect my children." she replies, and Spyro hoists her back up to her feet, sitting down before the large Cicada with his paws together in a none-threatening way.

"I didn't need you to sign a treaty...I would do that anyway."

Spyro says nothing more, and Zyla is surprised to again believe him at face value. He has been nothing but honest with her, almost to a fault, and has bent over backwards to appease those who confronted him. And oddly enough, it seems he is this way with everyone who he encounters, even his long time friends.

In fact, the only one Spyro seems to take on a different attitude with, is his brother. And right on cue, the tiny little yellow earwig shows up with his own anger.

"There you are! How dare you leave me behind like that again!"

He buzzes up to his brother's nose, staring at his purple eyes to show his rage, though Spyro gives no credence to him at this moment.

"But now that you have signed the treaty, Your Majesty. I am at your service." The purple dragon bows before her, not raising his head until given permission, or recourse. And Sparx, realizing he is intruding during a very important moment, decides it is prudent to keep his mouth shut.

"What can I do to help?"

The large Cicada is puzzled, not sure how to respond to such an offer. But to her, it still makes no difference, believing that even the great Hero of Avalar himself cannot save her city.

"I don't know what can be done, Zzpyro...there are a million of them coming." She replies, knowing the amount of danger that approaches is more than most can comprehend, however, it seems to impact the purple dragon very little, as he remains with his head down awaiting her wishes.

"Your orders...Your Majesty."

She remains puzzled, looking to Sparx for any reaction to this threat, as she got none from Spyro. And oddly enough, his demeanor is the same.

"Trust me, we've seen our fair share of spiders, Queen Zyla." The yellow dragonfly moves to his brother's lowered right horn, bowing his head just like him.

"Well, maybe not a million of them, but I still see no problem if we stick together on this bro."

It takes a moment for the queen to snap out of the fog that has been hindering her thoughts, but suddenly realizing their may be a sliver of hope left, she makes a one last plea for her city.

"Then I zzimply will azzk you to protect my children, great hero..." she says, getting the purple dragon to raise his head slightly, and give her a funny look. It is the demand she all ready made, and that he said he would do without orders. However, seeing a grin form on the queen's face, Spyro remains quiet for the last part of her request.

"...all of them."

Spyro too grins, understanding she means her city, and with a nod of his head, the powerful dragon rises all the way back up on his feet.

"I will do my best, Your Majesty..."

" _Which means he's got this."_ Sparx adds with a confidence she can see in Spyro's eyes, which remain focused on her.

"...but now I will ask you to do me a favor."

The queen, already willing to beg for the life of her Grublins, lowers her head to the purple dragon, and asks Spyro what she can do for him.

"Go back to your children, and help them through this night."

* * *

 **The battle lines are set, and its time to bring the action, on several fronts. Can two newly gravid dragonesses handle a pair of mischievous whelplings? Can twenty or so dragons handle more than a hundred Kodiaks? And can a single purple dragon handle a million Arachnids?**

 **Stay tuned to find out**


	31. Seeing Things Clearly

**Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house,  
the whole damn family was drunk as a louse. **Grandma and Grandpa were singing a song,  
while my son was in bed, flogging his dong.  
My wife from the Cathouse, and I out of jail,  
had just settled down for a good piece of tail. ** **When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
that I jumped off of my wife to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window, I made a mad dash,  
threw open the window and fell on my ass.  
And what to my bloodshot eyes should appear,  
but a rusted old sleigh, and about a dozen reindeer.  
With a little old driver, holding his dick,  
I know at that moment, this must be St. Nick.  
Slower than snails his chargers they came,  
he bitched and he swore as he called them by name.  
Now Dance, now Prancer, up over those walls,  
Quick God damn it, or I'll cut off your balls.  
Then up on the roof, he stumbled and fell,  
and came down the chimney, like a bat out of hell.  
He staggered and stumbled, then went for the door,  
triped over his package and fell on the floor.  
Then I heard him exclaim, as he flew from my sight,  
"Piss on you all, it's been a hell of a night!"********

 **I was hoping to post this earlier, so now I must wish you all a belated Merry Christmas and Happy Chanukah. But I do get to say have a happy and prosperous New Year on time.**

 **My thanks to HolyCross9, coincedencless, and BlazingFury05...I appreciate the comments, and hope you will continue to the end, which sadly is right around the corner.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31 Seeing Things Clearly**

With a firm grasp of the paw holding her, Connie becomes more and more terrified as Jasper zigzags his way through a series of taller trees. His excitement, matched only by his recklessness, puts the fear of death back into the young vixen's heart. And no matter how many times she screams, the Earth dragon continues moving at high speed, inches above most of the dense forest's tree tops.

"Jasper! Please slow down!" Connie cries, but the Earth dragon only holds her tighter and picks up the pace.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't wait to get home now, Connie." he replies, wanting to see his brother more than breathing. And to his surprise, the young fox quickly makes a compromise.

"So go to Warfang first!" his passenger barks with fear tainting her voice. However, her next words are a bit more stern, though fear still influences them.

"But only If you promise to get lower to the ground..." her most hated fear influences Connie, as well as her lack of control at this speed. "...and slow the hell down."

Jasper grins for two reasons: One, he will get to see his brothers sooner than later. And two, he must annoy his new friend to do so. Without warning, the brown dragon thrusts his black wings down, driving he and his acrophobic passenger up into the air higher.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the small fox cries, grasping on to Jasper's paw to the point of cutting off circulation.

"I said lower to the ground, you Idiot."

The Earth dragon smiles wider, but he has no choice, having little more than a vague idea where he is in the massive forest. Though with the extra altitude he has gained, Jasper shows the reason he took to the sky. Even Connie, who is terrified of heights, settles down at the sight of Warfang's majestic palace rising from the tree tops.

"I didn't know which way to go." the brown and black chested dragon remarks with a smile, suddenly noticing an old path that heads home, one he has traveled a few times living in these woods for months.

"But now I do."

He abruptly strengthens his grasp upon his new friend, holding Connie against his chest to keep her secure. He then snaps back his wings, to please her wishes of getting lower, however, to the young fox's chagrin, her second demand is now broken.

"You stupid jerk!" she screams, pressing her paws firmly against her eyes, not wanting to see the ground approaching at such speed. Her fear rising with every beat of her heart, feeling their inertia moving faster towards Avalar, and the pure inability to stop this descent.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

At the last second, Jasper opens his wings, curling them just enough to keep his momentum, and avoiding an impacting with the hard surface of Avalar's Crust.

Just as he planned.

Connie, with her eyes firmly shut, can feel the pressure of the wind bouncing from the forest floor, making her see, without seeing, how close they were to dying.

"I still have that knife, damn it! Don't force me to kill you!"

Jasper laughs with great joy, hearing the sarcasm and fear, but also a bit of excitement in her voice. He knows she would never hurt him, making this empty threat feel more like a dare. He suddenly feels as if he were a child again, or like himself. And with such a free range of emotions flowing through his body, the Earth dragon decides it is time to play. He barrel rolls himself, picking up more speed, and with this odd sensation, Connie is forced to open her eyes. She takes in all the experiences of flying through the jungle without control, and to her it is frightening, yet exhilarating.

"Whoa!" the young vixen shouts, suddenly releasing her own inner child, as Jasper makes a wider roll, looping to avoid a massive weeping willow she knew laid in his path. She stares at all the switches hanging down with their new buds of Spring time, and though the fox zooms by dangerously fast and very close, Connie gets a view of tree she has only seen from the ground up. Then suddenly, like a roller coaster, the large dragon returns swiftly to the straight and narrow track that cuts a trail towards Warfang.

Over a small stream Jasper makes a hard left, flipping Connie's hind paws out, where they flick a single leaf form a tree on the bank. She squeals with the fear of the moment, only to have her yell turned to pure joy, as the Earth dragon brings her back the other way with a hard right turn.

"That was awesome!" the young fox cries out, seeing themselves on the path once again, and suddenly enjoying the ride her friend is giving. However, she also notices the large boulder only a hundred feet in front of them, and her fear returns, but only a fraction of it.

This time though, instead of getting nervous, Connie braces for the strong turn, anticipating her friend's move.

"WOOOOOO HOOOOO!" the young vixen squeals, flipping her feet out to the left as Jasper rolls right, allowing this once timid acrophobe fox more of the hang time she once feared.

"This is the coolest thing ever."

* * *

With his heart still unsettled, and his pain and fear blinding him further, Jacob remains nervously awaiting any word of his older brother's well being. Though, the head nurse, Rose, whose pleasant fruity aroma lets him know he is not alone, keeps the time moving with small conversations and tender care.

"Hey sweetie..." she says, gently grasping his paw, placing her ear against his wrist and listen to his heartbeat. "...how's your chest feeling?"

"Much better, thank you, Ms. Rose."

She removes her ear from his arm, leaning in closer to him, filling his nose with the sweet smell of her presence.

"Well your heart sounds very good, and the wound is healing nicely, so if you want to try getting up, I can let you walk around the infirmary." a gentle paw is place on his cheek, sweeping away the collected tears he has shed. "I don't see a reason why you should remain cooped up in this room."

Jacob looks at her and gives a grin, knowing she's only trying to take his thoughts from Jasper. But, a walk does sound nice, especially knowing the garden is easier to smell from the infirmary's terrace.

"Why yes, I would like that very much, Ms. Rose."

With help, Jacob is eased off his back, allowing his legs to dangle over the side of his bed. He places them down gently, allowing his body to absorb the pain in small increments, as his chest muscles take on more weight.

"Oww..." he remarks with pain and sarcasm, looking at Rose with a smile, believing the hardest part is over. However, the first step is also a testament to his will, as the sharp pain doubles with the added movement. He grimaces for real, and quickly Rose places herself in the way if he should fall, taking on some of the weight the young dragon was not ready for.

"Do you want to get back in bed, Jacob?"

With a shake of his head, the blind dragon refuses to quit, especially after only one step. He places his other paw out, slowly taking the pressure again, as well as the pain, however he is ready for it this time, and keeps moving forward.

"I need to do this, Ms. Rose."

For a few steps, the cheetah nurse stays on his left side, taking the weight of his front paw with support against his shoulder. Though after a dozen or so aided steps, Jacob takes control of his own strides.

They move slowly down the hall, passing a room where Zaxxon aids another patient, who then follows his progress from the doorway. He smiles watching as the teenaged drake keeps stepping, trying to reduce his limp with every step.

 _"That's one tough kid."_

"Whad ya say, Doc?" the voice of a rather rotund wolf takes his attention, hoping his doctor will return to his injury, which Zaxxon does. And, being the proper gentleman he is, the Grublin surgeon repeats himself.

 _"I said, that's one tough kid..."_ he remarks proudly, then looks upon the second degree burn on the wolf's paw, that happened when he grabbed a sausage off the grill without tongs. The insect doctor, also being a smart ass, looks at his patient with a big smile, and without his translator in the room, finishes his opinion.

 _"...and you are not."_

"Thank you again, Ms. Rose..." Jacob offers, as the young dragon enters the open terrace area of the infirmary, where most will wait to hear of the condition of their loved ones. But the brown haired cheetah cuts him off, as she grows tired of how proper he is being.

"Please, Jake...just call me Rose."

Again the blue drake gives a smile, but soon his focus is to Warfang's garden, which sits beside the palace infirmary.

"It is so beautiful out here...Thank you, Rose...I needed this."

She pats him gently on the back, then turns her attention inside, where an alert is being sounded at the front desk.

"Well I got to get back to my station, sweetie...If you need me just holler, and I'll be there as quick as I can...okay."

With an assuring nod, feeling comfortable being alone, knowing he is not, Jacob follows Rose's scent back inside. He understands her duties are to everyone in need of aid, and for the moment, the blind dragon does not need it. And so, alone in the garden Jacob waits again, hoping this day will have a happy ending.

He turns his only working eyes to the garden, sniffing all the colors of this scent rainbow, envisioning heaven itself. And in feeling so close to the Ancestors, the blind dragon makes a simple request.

"Please... let him be alive." he begs softly, a single tear filling his left eye as he thinks of the loss, and after getting him back only yesterday.

"I can't lose him again, Great Ancestors...I don't think I can handle that pain anymore."

The Ice dragon suddenly feels a cold chill down his spine, wondering if his plea is too late, but still he begs for the one that helped make him who he is, even though it was a hard lesson to get here.

"I want Jasper in my life...in Scorch's life...We need him in our lives."

Jacob strains his body over to the railing of the raised terrace, looking out at the many colors he can only visualize with his imagination.

"Jasper helps me see thing better, and right now... I feel so blind."

The Ice dragon pauses for a moment, noticing the fruit scent of Rose's perfume return, and quickly composes himself. However, as the odor becomes overpowering, he wonders what she must have done in these last couple of minutes.

"Wow, Rose. What happened in there? Why are you wearing so much perfume now?"

Jasper, who had doused himself with to much of the fruity perfume, cracks a smile, for his scent has been covered well. He than looks at the nurse, who he holds in his front paws, so his friend didn't hear two sets of footfalls.

Rose is happily in on the joke, wanting to see the spirit of her patient rise to the sky, however, she also has some fun while making this little rouse work.

"You wouldn't believe the nasty smelling dragon that walked in the infirmary just now." she replies, getting a very stern stare from the brown drake, who is trying not to breath, as Jacob would hear that too.

"You don't have to tell me," the blind dragon continues, unable to stop his powerful nose from picking up a foul odor as well. "I could smell an odd stench, and the abundant amount of perfume you're wearing to cover that now." Jacob turns back to the garden, taking a pronounced sniff to sort out the other scent. "I thought it was the fertilizer Nina uses in the garden."

"So, what you're saying is...I smell like _shit._ "

The voice stuns Jacob, and pulls his blind eyes towards the perfume coated dragon.

"Jasper?!"

Without feeling the pain in his chest or left front leg, and suddenly finding the scent he begged for under several lays of fruit, flowers, and shit, the blind dragon moves to his orphan brother swiftly. Jasper quickly places Rose down to his side, allowing him to take the strong impact from Jacob, whose arms nearly break the sore Earth dragon in half. But he too will not complain, as the one who was once a burden to his life, is now the focus of it.

"Thank the Ancestors, you're alive." they both say in unison, then look upon one another and laugh. Though both dragons are forced to stop at the same time, experiencing sharp pains, which only makes them laugh more.

Blazer's boys are together again, and even with the pain they feel, Jacob and Jasper know their true healing is complete.

* * *

Nearly two miles up, looking down on a sea of million plus, Spyro squints his eyes as the top of the sun is visible over the northern horizon. He also struggles to remain stationary, as the winds aloft buffet him up and down, left and right, but his wings are large enough to correct his stability.

Sparx's wings, on the other hand, would be nothing more than a sail in this constant hurricane force wind, so the tiny dragonfly is now deathly afraid to let go of his brother's horn.

"What the hell are we doing up here?!" he yells over the sound of wind, rushing by louder than a steam whistle. However, unfortunately for our hero, Sparx's voice is still a bit louder.

"Just looking." Spyro replies, finding the best way to stop the swarming hoard of Arachnids from attacking, and more still, how he is going to do it.

He already knows he must go alone, as the first strike he must give will be more of a power display, hoping to scare them off. But knowing his brother wants to tag along, regardless of the danger, Spyro devises a plan to kill two birds with one stone.

"Sparx...I need you to go back to Truex and warn Terrador..."

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that, Brainiac?" the yellow dragonfly barges in, first knowing his brother is trying to get rid of him, but mostly because it is impossible for him to fly at this height. "If I let go of your horn now, I'll end up in Warfang!"

The purple dragon gives a chuckle, as the lofted winds could take his six ounce brother the entire five thousand miles back home, and then some. However, since Spyro does have a brain in his head, he had also thought of a way down for Sparx.

From his mouth, the purple dragon uses his Earth power to forge a rather large stone.

"Grab on to this, and don't let go." He says calmly, then holds the rock up to his right horn, where Sparx timidly grabs on in the rushing winds.

The purple dragon returns his paw, with brother and stone, before his eyes and gives a big smile.

"This is more than enough weight to bring you back down where you can fly, Sparx... just remember to let go before it hits the ground."

Spyro gets an odd stare from his brother.

"Are you nuts!?"

"What!?" the purple dragon snorts with a great deal of sarcasm. "You'll be fine."

Without another word, Spyro smiles and turns his paw.

The stone drops, like...a stone, and Sparx drops with it, screaming like a little child whose favorite toy was taken. And within only a few feet of starting his free fall, the tiny dragonfly loses his grip on the smooth rock. He is immediately blown away by the jet stream flowing over the northern mountains, only to be caught a few seconds later by his brother, who cannot stop laughing.

"You let go too early!"

Sparx punches the palm of his brother's paw several times, and begins cursing him out, which only makes Spyro laugh a little harder.

"Sorry bro, I couldn't help myself." he snickers, bringing Sparx in closer to his chest, protecting him from the strong winds.

"Well try, Or I'm telling Mom you were being a bully to her _favorite_ son."

Spyro waits for his little older brother to catch his breath, before correcting him.

"But... _Pulsar_ is not here."

The yellow dragonfly pries himself from Spyro's protecting paws, looking up at his purple thing with a snide grin on his face. Though it quickly changes to a smile, as he knows how much his youngest brother has been helping their mother around the garden, and he concedes.

"Yeah, he's been doing a lot for Mom lately, and all we do now is drive her nuts by playing pranks on each other..." Sparx turns from his brother's eyes to the swarming sea of Arachnids that cover a large swath of Avalar's northern mountain range.

"Like now, when you told me I could fight beside you."

Spyro once again takes Sparx in his paw, but this time he raises him to his nose, pressing him gently into one of his tiny hugs.

"I want you to be by my side, brother...but if you come with me now, it will be for the last time." He holds tighter, as Sparx attempts to voice his side of this argument. However, Spyro will not hear him, not with what he has planned.

"I know you think I'm being overprotecting again, but even I cannot shelter you from the power I will need to unleash."

Spyro pulls his paw back, holding his brother tight enough to keep him safe from the high winds, and reveals his true worry.

"And neither can Truex, unless you warn Terrador what is coming."

The yellow dragonfly suddenly understand why his brother has risen to such heights, and also why he is needed elsewhere. Sparx can see the small bottle neck, where the Arachnids can traverse a wide canyon. And if that were to disappear, the army will be forced to take time to get around it.

"So you're not gonna attack them, you're gonna divert them?" the yellow dragonfly asks, wondering why. However a different concern fills his head, as this land bridge is still a very large piece of real estate, and will not be destroyed easily.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I was thinking, maybe a Comet Bomb..."

"You're gonna do a Comet Bomb from two miles up!?" Sparx's worried eyes are to the narrow piece of land separating Truex from a massive army, and then again to his beloved purple thing.

"Isn't this a little too high, Spyro!? Even for _you_?"

Spyro can hear his brother's emotions flip from the anger of being left alone again, too the fear of what may happen to his beloved purple thing. So he quickly returns him to his nose, and this time he squeezes Sparx a little tighter.

"Sooo... you're saying I'm soft?"

The yellow dragonfly smiles, then opens his arms wide across his big bulbous nose.

"Yeah."

His enormous love is felt in the tiny embrace this insect can give, but mostly in the way he speaks to him like a blood brother, and Spyro takes that love and power for his own.

"I love you, Sparx..." the purple dragon looks dead into his brother's eyes. "...you are a _big_ part of my heart, and that is why I will not be hurt."

The little yellow trouble maker is honored to hear what is said, for he knows it is the truth... kinda. Though being who he is, Sparx cannot help but roll his eyes and lower a single brow while staring his brother down.

"Okay, dude. Now you're laying it on thick." he says so condescendingly, that even Spyro cannot hold his smile in this emotional moment.

"We both know _Cynder_ is the reason you can drop from this height, then get back up on your paws."

The hero does not dispute this, as she is what drives him most of the time. However, Sparx, still has some concerns, and voices them.

"But why risk hurting yourself to destroy their path, when you could simply wipe them out as they mass near that bottleneck?"

Spyro, knowing there is no talking to these blood hungry spiders, as several different attempts to make contact with the Arachnid race failed. But he still understands it is not his right to deny these creatures life.

"I can't just kill them, Sparx... not like that" he says somberly, looking down at a city that is here only because of him, and the same objective to wipe out everything to obtain his goals. "I do not wish to beg for forgiveness again."

Sparx simply nods, and without further argument on this matter, the two brothers return to the plan. Spyro once more makes a large orb of stone, holding it before the small dragonfly, who again grasp on.

"Waaaait!" he grunts with attitude, as Spyro had begun showing signs of a wry smile, knowing his purple thing was about to drop him.

"If you let go before I'm ready, _again_ , I will make your life miserable for the next few months."

"And that would be different from when exactly?"

Spyro, grin still in place, gets an evil stare from his brother, who continues looking for a good place to grab.

"Could you make something with handles? I mean seriously...it's like holding onto a piece of gla..."

Spyro's talon abruptly pierces the rock directly over the top of Sparx's head, dropping debris atop his brother on purpose. "Do you need another?" his question is pointless as Spyro turns the stone one hundred and eighty degrees, then drives the same talon through the smooth rock, covering Sparx again.

"Really!?"

"How's that? Now you can hold it." the purple dragon offers, paying no attention to what was just done, showing off the holes with a very dumb grin.

Sparx, so angry that he cannot speak, simply puts his arms into the holes, allowing him to mount the rock with a solid grip. Also giving the same dumb grin, with a little attitude mixed in.

Spyro then holds his brother before his eyes again, the wry smirk now fully across his face.

"Are you good?"

No answer is given, though the look he is getting says enough. However, Spyro is not convinced, and when it comes to his brother, the purple dragon must make sure.

"We should test it then."

"Test _what_!?" Sparx replies, and before he can say another word, Spyro throws the stone straight up.

The inertia keeps Sparx in place, as he was not expecting the sudden force of this very rude test. And as gravity begins pulling the stone back to Avalar, the yellow dragonfly holds on for dear life, hoping only to survive this moment, so he can kill his brother when it's over.

Ten horrifying seconds later, the stone is back in Spyro's paws, and his laughter now echoes in the strong winds.

"Are you done?" Sparx grumbles sarcastically, making his brother laugh more. Though he is now making a mental note of this moment.

"You do know, payback is a bitch, right bro."

"Ahhh...calm down already. I was just getting back at you for putting glue inside my Fury helmet last week."

"No, That's crap!" Sparx fires back, as that was retaliation for a different prank. "You know damn well I did that cause you put my bed on top of Warfang's Palace... While I was still _sleeping_ in it!"

Spyro chuckles, suddenly recalling that little stunt, conceding to the fact he did start the pranks first, this time around.

It has been too long since the boys have plagued each other with practical jokes, as it was a part of what these siblings did growing up together. And much to their mother's chagrin, the war between brothers has been reignited. And even more surprising, the first shot was taken by Spyro. However, as this is a moment in battle, the hero calls a ceasefire with his sudden genuine concern.

"In all seriousness, Sparx. This thing is gonna gain a lot of speed before you get under these wind currents, and can let go. So please be careful."

Still angry at his brother, Sparx shows little response to Spyro's concerns, but he does feel them. And with a simple nod, acknowledging the danger, he grabs on tightly to the stone.

"I have my own purpose now, so I _won't_ get hurt." he replies with a very serious and monotone voice, then looks up at his brother, showing his own wry grin.

"Cause I know exactly how I am getting back at you for this."

Spyro's smile leaves his face, though deep inside his joy is overflowing for another round of pranks with his older brother. And without another word, for nothing else is needed to be said, Spyro drops the stone.

* * *

In the center of Truex, two miles down, another conflict has begun between allies, and this one deals with nearly the same issue going on above them.

Pure stubbornness.

" _Who the hell are you to take command of this battle?"_ Praxus barks with such anger, that he cannot speak outside of his native language.

Terrador, showing no fear in his eyes, even as the large mantis places a hand on his sword, looks to one of Zyla's children, who he has taken into the group against the general wishes as well. And after Zip translates what was said, the stubborn Earth dragon answers with even more sass.

"Tell him I am a Guardian Master, as well as the most powerful Earth dragon on Avalar, and that if he wants to survive this fight, he should listen to _me_."

Praxus' eyes practically pop out of his head, and even though the massive Earth breather is several times his size, the general of Her Majesty's Elite Guard gets nose to muzzle with Terrador.

" _I have been protecting this city for three years, you giant lump of rock! I know where her strengths and weakness are, and you want me to bow down to someone who has been here for less than a day."_

" _YES...I do!"_

Zyla's voice draws everyone's attention, as well as her youngest son, who now swarms his mother's leg with a hug.

" _Your Majesty..."_ the general bows to his queen, though he does look up at her for a moment. _"...if you still are?"_

His words almost beg her for an answer, as he is so conflicted about her choice to renounce the throne. But as she steps forward, her strides confident and regal, even with Zepella holding tightly, Zyla shows she is still in charge. The queen of the Grublins reaches down to her general, placing a soft hand on his back, and with this he lowers his head near the ground.

" _Thank the Ancestors."_

With purpose again, Praxus rises back to his feet, showing his queen the resolve she has come to expect.

" _The northern wall has been fortified, the young have been secured below the palace, and we are ready to defend our home..."_ Praxus pauses after giving his sit-rep, then looks at Terrador with a very cheek grin. "...butt thizzz draagon thinkzz wee zzhould falll baaack too the zzouuth."

Zyla, slightly confused at this request, does not speak yet, gazing upon Terrador for a reason to retreat already, which he happily gives.

"Your Majesty," he bows with respect for her order, knowing he is no longer in charge, as if he really was to begin with. "we have dealt with these creatures before, and drove them away from our home, but we had time to prepare our defenses."

Terrador turns to Cyril and Cole, who along with him, have the power to keep these vicious spiders at bay. However, the danger for her Grublins could become substantial, if they were forced to use their full magic powers in close proximity.

"I do not want any collateral damage, so I am asking you to move your Grublins back from the battle."

Praxus again becomes irate, yelling at the top of his lungs.

" _WE ARE NOT COWARDS! YOU SON OF A …"_

" _PRAXUS!"_

The queen's raised voice halts the general's slur, but not his anger, as his eyes continue burning a hole through the large green and orange chested drake. Though, surprisingly, his rage is turned towards her, as the queen gives another order he never thought she would give.

" _Tell the Northern Guard to fall back."_

" _WHAT!?"_

She just stares at her insubordinate general for a second, allowing him to calm down and take a moment to breath. But it is little use, and soon his anger is back to the one who is making him feel worthless.

" _I cannot do that!"_ the general cries to his queen, before returning his eyes to Terrador with the emotion that is overwhelming this proud soldier's senses.

"Thizz izzz my home, Drrragonn...I woulld happpilly laayyy downn myyy liffe fforr herr...arrr yyouu willlinng too dooo the saame."

Hearing his honor questioned, the stubborn rock breathing beast steps closer to this emotionally unstable mantis, then points to the scroll Praxus is still holding on his person.

"That treaty honors my best friend, Ignitus, and I would most certainly lay down my life to honor him..." Terrador looks back at his one time mentor's son, Cole, and then his other comrade, Cyril. "...I would lay down my life to honor any one of my friends."

The large green dragon returns his eyes to Praxus, then takes a deep breath. From his nose, a mist of green magic is exhaled, surrounding the mantis in a tingling glow. The ground beneath his feet begins shifting upward, lifting the general eye to eye with this powerful dragon.

"So I ask you now... _friend_ , allow me to prove my honor to you."

Praxus, still stunned at how he was lifted up on a spire of stone, and with very little effort from the Earth master, exhales deeply himself.

" _I know you have honor, great dragon...but by asking me to stay behind, you're taking_ my _honor away."_ Speaking from his heart, Praxus uses his language to say exactly what he wanted, then waits for Zip to translate. It brings a genuine look of embarrassment to Terrador's face, hearing the pain that comes from a worthless warrior's heart.

" _You cannot understand how it feels, sitting in the corner, waiting for someone to save me."_

With Zip's translation comes a grin from the large dragon, who oddly enough knows exactly how that feels.

"Ahhh... like waiting in a cave with everyone I know and love, watching the world come apart around us, wondering if the next breath I take would be my last. No, General Praxus...I have no clue what you mean at all."

Praxus can tell he is being mocked, but understands the large dragon knows what he feels.

"Didnnn'tt yyouu wannnt tooo hellp, eeeven if it meaannt yyourr liiiife."

Terrador, already feeling himself being backed into a corner, quickly concedes, as he too wanted to help Ignitus, Spyro and Cynder defeat Malefor. But he was given an order, one the large dragon is reluctant to give himself.

"We could use some help..." he says, and with that simple statement, Praxus mood increases ten fold. However, he must remain firm on his first order, as Terrador will not take responsibility for anyone else. "...But _only_ you, General...I want that Northern wall cleared as soon as you possibly can."

Praxus looks to one of the guards that accompany him, and with just his gaze, the smaller mantis-like Grublin takes to the sky heading north. However, before this young insect can leave the center of town, a faint scream of terror comes from above, making everyone look up as it gets louder.

"aaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The group is astonished to hear this cry coming from a small stone, falling from the sky. That is until a tiny yellow dragonfly releases his grip, allowing them to see his little frame flutter away from the dense rock, seconds before impact.

Moving faster than his wings can handle, and seeing the rock shatter on the rim of the brand new fountain, Sparx realizes he held on to long, and braces for a hard impact himself. His heart begins pounding, seeing the ground approaching fast, and opens his wings. They flap straight back, useless at such speed, and his heart pounds faster. Sparx closes his eyes tightly, saying a prayer to the Ancestors, never seeing the flash of movement from his right side.

The impact is softer than expected, but the fear of death is now overwhelming, thinking he didn't survive the crash and can no longer feel pain.

" _Are you okay, Sparx?"_ Zyla asks the dragonfly she caught a few feet from hitting the rim of her city's new centerpiece, stunning Sparx to open his eyes. Her smile adds to the lovely queen's features, as she is now the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

" _Thank You, Your Majesty... Thank you... Thank you!"_

Sparx begins kissing the giant Cicada's soft, but sure hands, as they were what saved him from a horrible injury, or worse. Their is no embarrassment in his actions, as making a complete fool of himself comes natural. However Zyla becomes a bit embarrassed, yet she does not stop the grateful dragonfly, who is as exuberant as Spyro had warned.

 _"Ummm...You're welcome,"_ she replies, then looks to the sky from where he fell. _"but how did you...?"_

Unable to finish her thought, as a tiny purple and gold speck is now seen directly above, the queen kinda understands. So too do Terrador and the other two guardians, who have spotted Spyro in the direction Sparx fell from.

"What is your brother up to?"

"About ten thousand feet..." Sparx, still pumping adrenaline, always has the ability to annoy Terrador with a sarcastic comeback. Though, knowing he has important information to give the Master Guardian, the tiny dragonfly parlays his annoying response into an actual answer.

"And he plans to do a _Comet Bomb_ on a small land bridge not far from here."

Terrador's eyes pop open, and again he looks up at the small speck of purple and gold, now basked in the sunlight that has begun illuminating the town center.

"He's nuts."

"That's what I said."

Terrador looks back at Praxus, a bit more concern in his eyes.

"You better get those troops away from the northern gate, now!"

Zyla watches as the young mantis, given these orders earlier, takes off again without Praxus finishing his words. However, she suddenly has her own concerns, as there is one more life that needs saving.

The life blood of her city.

" _And what of the gardens to the north? If they are all destroyed we still lose Truex."_

Zip's translation comes with the same emotions his mother used, as he knows what losing the largest of two massive gardens would do to their food supplies.

Terrador, takes a deep breath, then looks up again, watching as Spyro begins his descent.

"I have an idea...but we must hurry."

* * *

A few hours had passed by, in what felt like seconds, as Diamond fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the newest grandchild that grows within his youngest daughter's belly. However, unlike the one he has already, and wouldn't trade for anything on Avalar, this child is something he cannot wait to behold.

His eyes, as powerful as they are pointless, can already see the strong aura building within Cynder, and how it now influences her. The darkness, that always swirled inside her heart, disappeared the moment she was told about her child. And to this father, who only ever saw his daughter with a swirl of black, this sight truly gave him peace.

The white dragon now snores gently, content with life, a smile on his muzzle the entire length of his nap. And from the other side of the room, two youngsters remain quiet, watching the old dragon enjoy the rest of his rest. They took pride in their accomplishment, remaining silent while playing inside, making sure not to disturb Diamond, as instructed. However, as Volteer now awaits the Great Elder in the living room, the boys do as they were instructed by Tempest and Cynder.

"Grandpa!" Onyx barks suddenly, snapping the old dragon out of his dream. His eyes focus on the small dragon, whose arua spirals out of control with deviously joyful colors. Though, to his right side, the smaller wingless drake has a different color swirling.

"You Idiot!" Scorch grumbles, shoving his friend with a hard paw, as he too was jolted. The wingless whelp also knows never to do this at the orphanage with Blazer, for the one time he did, Jacob corrected him with the same shove and a stern warning about startling a century old dragon.

The same warning he repeats now.

"You could give someone his age a heart attack."

Onyx smiles, completely ignoring what he did to his grandpa, as he feels his friend has challenged him...and also called him a name on top of that.

"What did you call me, Tiny?" the black whelp replies with a fierce gaze, but a big smile, and the young red dragon also ignores the Great Elder, readying himself to be pounced.

"You heard me... _Idiot_."

Onyx dives gently into the injured Scorch's chest, trying not to hurt him, but still trying to put him down. Scorch grimaces, but handles the pain as he has been wanting to wrestle around with his new friend all day, but had to stay quiet. Though now that Diamond is awake, he is ready to test his ribs, and to his joy, they are strong enough to handle some fun, finally

Diamond is dumbfounded, wondering if he is madder at Onyx for waking him like that, or Scorch for saying he is old. However, as the boys begin wrestling around the room, filling the blind dragon's eyes with a rainbow of colors, all is forgiven. In fact, he is reminded of his dream, and how the colors in his life will only get brighter soon.

The white dragon gets up from his cushions, stretches, and begins walking towards the door, though he gives a stern warning to the boys as he leaves.

"Try not to break..." his voice is halted as the two whelps barrel into a large bookshelf, which falls on top of them. Diamond shakes his head, as both boys crawl out from under the mess of scrolls and books, staring at him with concern in their auras.

"...anything."

"Sorry..." Onyx says in unison with Scorch, who addresses the white dragon with his proper name, instead of grandpa.

"Well now you two have something else to do quietly."

The youngsters' bright auras fade to black, upset that they have already ended their fun. However, seeing a grin still across Diamond's muzzle, the boys realize they are not in too much trouble. That is until Cynder gets to the sleeping chamber, out of breath after running from the living room, hearing the breaking of furniture in her home.

"Really, you guys!?" She grumbles with anger, but her father quickly crushes this rage with a soft paw to the cheek.

"Ahhh...They were just playing around, Cynder, and children must play as you soon will learn."

Still angered by their foolishness, Diamond simply ushers his daughter out of his sleeping chamber where Onyx and Scorch begin bickering back and forth about whose fault this was. And surprising to his daughter, the white dragon grins once more as the sound of scuffling begins again.

"Boy's." he remarks sarcastically, looking at his daughter's belly, unable to get an answer yet. "I sure do hope you have a girl."

Cynder looks at her father with a bit of curiosity, though he already saw her questioning expression as the black dragoness' aura turns slightly blue.

"I have two daughters, Cynder, so I am biased." Diamond professes, laying a wing across the back of one of them. However, if the black dragoness could see his aura, like her sister, she would notice the blue color overwhelming her father too.

"But... I only had the chance to raise one..."

Cynder halts her steps, hearing her father's emotions, as she too felt the pain of what was said.

"I am so sorry I was not there for you, baby."

Stunned by this sudden confession, Cynder embraces the father she met only a few weeks ago, holding him as if she's known him forever.

"It wasn't your fault Dad."

The white dragon, knowing there was nothing that could be done, still feels the responsibility for what happened. But that pain is eased by his daughter's embrace, and also the swirling red and orange colors that express her love and confidence in him. It is something he has never truly seen, watching Cynder flaunt a joyful aura after speaking of her past. However, as she lifts her dad's head from her red chest, looking into the eyes that see the truth, the former Terror of the Sky reveals the truth she knows now.

"And if it didn't happen this way, I would never have met the love of my life..." Cynder's paw moves from his chin to her belly, where she feels the life growing inside. "...and I would not be carrying his child."

The Shadow dragoness, unable to see his Spirit rise, needs no magic power to witness Diamond's change of emotions. And with a peck to her cheek, father and daughter return to their new path together, down the hall towards the living room. A sudden easiness befalls them both, as they walk together, no longer thinking of what to say to each other, as the hard part is now over. Instead, the two talk about something completely off subject, as if it were just another day in Warfang.

"So I hear you made Samuel increase his payout for the truffles. How in the name of the ancestors did you manage to squeeze more out of that cheapskate?"

Cynder, not missing a beat, recalls the face of the old shop keeper, who nearly lost his mind on her and Jacob when they asked for two silvers more per truffle. Something the young blind orphan would never do on his own.

"Yup, I told him we would sell them to Archer," she replies calmly, a devious look in her eyes and aura as she remembers how fast Samuel changed his mind. Especially hearing his rival store would get the one thing that draws customers into his shop. "As much as he hates me, Archer still would have bought them at that price, and then sold them for less, just to take Sam's business."

Diamond laughs, cause if there is still a war going on in the city, it is between these two rival shoppe keepers.

"Well I know my sweet innocent Cynder did not hatch a plan as devious as that, so who told you to ask for more... was it Sparx?"

Cynder, slightly annoyed that her father cannot see her as the mastermind of this plan, still concedes quickly. He knows she is not like that at all, regardless of her past, as this black dragoness truly is the most humbly honest creature on Avalar. However, the answer she gives fits the bill better, and only makes this proud father laugh harder.

"Pearl told me to strong arm him."

Diamond takes a moment to catch his breath, as his pride makes him light headed, not a lack of oxygen. His daughters, already acting as if they've known each other for life, helping one another as it should have been from the beginning.

Once again the white dragon feels his emotions overwhelm him, wondering how strong this bond could have been. But as Cynder had remarked before about fate, maybe this connection was only possible because of their long separation. As Spyro and Sparx demonstrate, all the time, growing up side by side can be detrimental. Mind you, the bond between brothers is stronger than most siblings', but they do tend to get on one another's nerves. And as spirited and stubborn as his oldest daughter is, the bond between sisters may have been effected.

The white dragon again drapes his wing over Cynder's back, though before he can speak of his pride.

"Are you two coming?!"

Tempest's voice brings both their attention to the end of the long hallway, where the Wind dragon waits impatiently with her arms crossed over her chest. She has been sitting there for more than a minute, as Cynder and her father spoke, no longer able to stay in Volteer's company.

"You left me alone with, Motormouth...and he's starting to drive me nuts." she whispers as Cynder and Diamond reach her, wondering what has this normally unbreakable dragoness so flustered. However, as they turn the corner, where they can hear Volteer still speaking to no one, both father and daughter understand.

"Please get him out of here...before I get in trouble for striking a guardian."

"You have to realize, Ms. Tempest..." the Electric Guardian's raised voice follows the blue and silver-white dragoness, as he continues a thought that started a few minutes earlier.

"...though you are a very powerful Wind dragoness, many others would be in line before you...and I don't say that because you are female. In fact, there are several dragonesses who possess the strength and magic you have with this element..."

Diamond cuts him off, wondering what Volteer is going on about. However, the swirl of Tempest's aura says a lot.

"What did you say to him?"

The blue dragoness lowers her head, as she is the catalyst of this rant.

"I simply asked why there wasn't a Wind Guardian, and joking said that I would be interested if the chance came."

Tempest's attitude changes in an instant, recalling Volteer's reaction, which instigated this long explanation that he is still giving from the other room.

"He laughed at me."

Cynder, amused herself, decides to laugh as well, and pours a bit of gas on the fire burning within her annoyed friend.

"You can't even control Typoon's Barrier, without wrecking my home, and you think you can be a _Guardian_."

The blue dragoness is dumbfounded by Cynder's blunt comment, but quickly recalling the damage she did after putting on the powerful Wind Armor, Tempest cannot help finding the same humor in that moment.

"Well, I did kick the crap out of that display case." she returns with pure ironic arrogance, making Cynder's smile bigger, and more so as the Wind dragoness continues proving her ability with another display of power she gave whilst wearing said armor.

"And I threw a half ton Kodiak over a quarter mile, so that should count for something."

* * *

 **Well now, Jacob and Jasper are together, though one needs a bath...so their age of healing is complete, or is it?**  
 **Truex is ready for battle, though Terrador wants them to stand down, and Spyro is really high, but will be coming down to Avalar quickly...so their healing may just be starting.**  
 **And lets not forget a group of Kodiaks, who may just wish the Age of Healing will find them**  
 **What is going to happen? Stay tuned my friends.**


	32. Understanding your Opponent

**I am sorry about the delays, but I am up to my ass in work and personal shit, that I barely remember what I'm doing half the time. However, Spyro is still there, and he is ready to fall from the sky...or is he?**

 **A nice list of people to thank, including the regular suspects: HolyCross9, Blazing Fury, coincidencless, and NomexGlove. And now a new reviewer SilverFury23. Thank you for your support, I do appreciate it greatly.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32 Understanding your Opponent**

In a smoke filled room, near the back of a copper mine that was taken from it's rightful owner, Krax studies his opponent. The single steely eye of this large Kodiak, giving no signs of a bluff, as he holds his hand firm.

"One Fifty." a rather large brown haired bear grunts, tossing a small pouch of silver coins into the large pile of similar coins, along with some gold and other valuable items.

Krax looks at his other opponent, who at any other time, would be considered his best friend. But as this fellow Marauder reaches a bandaged arm for his stack of coins, the large Kodiak now sees him as another mark to take down.

"Call." the second Kodiak remarks calmly, before moving his eyes towards his leader, who at any other time, would show his respect and loyalty. But now these eyes show distrust and hatred, for he has to see this fight out to the end.

Again Krax smiles, looking upon the forth dragon before him, and knowing he has this battle won.

"Raise..." he offers, adding his stake of fifteen golds to the enlarging pot, then grasping his newest good luck charm, and adding that to the pile of goodies as well.

"One fresh dragon scale."

The more dapper looking Kodiak shows interest in the black plate of armor, still stained with blood when Krax cut it from Jasper's chest an hour earlier. However, he also shows concern, for with a bet this large, Krax may have him , having the resources to handle such a wager, and having a very strong hand himself, the clean-cut, fully-furred bear nods his head and calls.

Krax looks at his other opponent, who now shows the trusting eyes he has come to expect. "Fold." he replies with a grin, as his hand is not that wealthy, and is now giving support to his best friend and leader.

The head of the Marauders, slightly upset he will not take a bigger pot, just grins at his comrade then lays down his cards.

"Smart move, Alek...I have four Drakes." Krax proudly shows the entire set of dragons he drew, as poker is universal in my mind, but not exactly the same. However, even on Avalar, a straight flush beats four of a kind, and as his opponent lays down the red crystal suited cards, numbering six through ten, Krax's smile leaves his face.

"Shit."

The large bear's voice is uncharacteristically broken, and a slight chuckle comes from the well groomed Kodiak, who reaches out a paw for his winnings. Though, having a great respect for the one who helps him stay wealthy, the real boss of this crew offers back the one thing Krax keeps eyeballing.

"I don't need this, my friend..." he says, tossing the black scale back into the community area, but still showing an arrogant smile as he swipes the remaining pot into a large satchel. "...however, I will take this off your _silky smooth_ paws."

Krax gives this very large bear an angered look, as his boss has not let up about the new hair style he was given. He looks upon the scale he took from the dragon whose tiny friend did this to him, suddenly feeling unsatisfied in his payment.

"I will find that little wingless bastard, no matter how long it takes, and carve my name into chest...But first I will make his friend feel..."

"Yes...yes...Lord Krax, you're going to prove you are the meanest son of a bitch to walk Avalar..." the largest of the three Kodiak's cuts in, as he begins gathering his stuff to leave. "But remember not to let your anger cloud your thoughts, or your actions. I do not want to lose this gold mine, so to speak, because you let down your foc..."

At this moment the entire cave shakes, as Jasper had found the power of his ancestors.

"What the fuck is that?" the dapper bear asks very ungentlemen-like.

Alek, a muscular and intelligent bear, as well as second in command behind Krax, rises from the table. He already has his suspicions, seeing a blue glow suddenly coming from the connecting room.

"I think we have a problem."

This large bear draws his crossbow and hurdles the table to protect both of his bosses, then steps out into the doorway to investigate. From across the cavernous room, this Kodiak's eyes immediately go to the spot he knew he would find the issue, and a dragon who has found the blue vein of gems.

"It appears your friend has found the crystals we unearth last month, Krax..." Alek looks back into the room, a bit of concern tainting his eyes. "...and he is changing into something... different."

Krax and his boss, Quincy, become curious themselves, though as they head towards the doorway to witness this power, Alek barrels into them.

"DOWN!" the powerful Kodiak barks, pushing both of his startled friends under the stone table, just as the entire cave begins shaking harder. For nearly ten seconds the room rumbles with the thunderous sound of the partial cave-in, as Jasper dropped the roof on several pursuers before leaving.

"Okay, now what the fuck was _that_?"

Krax, already angered to be shoved down, rises back to his feet and bolts for the door. His surprise is not drastic, as he expected to see worse than the partial destruction, as well as survivors of the attack. The leader of this group of Marauders then heads for the carnage, surveying the damage to his mine as well as his army.

"Prepare a hunting party!" the one eyed Kodiak leader calls to his men, seeing several of his fellow Marauders slain, and many more struggling to get back on their paws. However, as his limited sight finds his other compatriot, laying on his back in a pool of blood where Jasper once hung, this large bear becomes irate.

"I want this bastard alive!" he shouts, looking back at the core of his Marauders, who all seem ready to take their place as number three in his crew.

"Bring him back to me, so I may cut his heart out."

The group acknowledge with a nod, though before they can move to intercept the escaping dragon.

"Master Krax!" a voice calls from above, taking the angered eye of the head Marauder to the lookout station on the dome of this massive cave.

"There is a dragon to the north..."

"NO SHIT!" Krax yells back, as his anger clouds his thoughts. "He is my prisoner, and I want him tracked."

The lookout nods his head, pointing to the far wall.

"Yes sir...the prisoner is just outside the cave. Somehow...he passed through that wall and came out on the other side."

Krax shows a bit of confusion too, however, he has no chance to think as his lookout continues with what really caught his eyes.

"But we have another, much larger, dragon approaching from the north...I cannot be sure, but he appears to be escorted by Mercury's crew. Though..."

Krax, still annoyed to no end, snaps as his lookout hesitates.

"Though what!?"

"I only see four, Sir!"

Krax ponders that for a moment, then looks to his number two, who is staring at a lost comrade and friend.

"Something's wrong, Master..." Alek remarks, still focused on his job, even with the pain of loss hurting him. He turns to the bear who has respected his blunt point of view for fifteen years, and for the first time in a long time, other than playing poker, he shows concern.

"They would never leave a fallen Marauder behind..."

"Master Krax!" From above, another bear drops down from the lookout, his eyes practically coming out of his head.

"A herd of Dragons approach from the north... at least twenty, Sir!"

A very wry grin crosses the one-eyed bear's face, and he walks into the the same room where his former third in command lies dead. He steps over the motionless Kodiak, grasping a much different weapon than the crossbows every Marauder carries.

"If it's war they want..." Krax pulls back the metallic lever on this newly conceived weapon, loading the first of twelve rounds he believes will actually kill any type of dragon.

"...It's war they get!"

* * *

Sitting quietly in the shadows of her own sleeping chamber, Cynder remains as quiet as she can, even holding her breath as the enemy enters. His eyes slowly scanning the room for signs of life, to which she hopes he will not find.

"You can't fool me. I _saw_ you run in here, Aunt Cynder..." Onyx remarks with confidence, looking up at the rafters first for her silhouette and coming up with nothing. "...you can't hide forever."

The small Shadow dragon takes a few more steps into the large room, where Spyro and his wife sleep, eyeballing the corner of darkness where Cynder stands. He then looks to the other corner of the room, where the fairly large dragoness could conceal herself as well.

With smirk on his face, knowing something she doesn't, Onyx proceeds towards the other side of the room, putting a large grin on Cynder's face too. She has fooled him, and now waits for her opportunity to run, as the young Shadow dragon will never have a chance to tag her if she gets the first step.

However, just as the dark dragoness readies to bolt away, Onyx begins laughing, and turns his head towards her corner.

"I see you over there, Aunt Cynder..." he says matter of factually, then sits down facing her directly. "...you cannot hide from _me_ in Shadow, like you did to poor Scorch, downstairs."

Her teeth become visible, as Cynder smiles ear to ear, recalling how she made the poor fire breathing whelpling spin around in circles down in the dark basement. However, a bit of astonishment befalls the powerful Shadow dragoness, as she thought she was hiding alone down there.

"Wait a minute! You were in the basement too?"

"I was standing ten feet away from you, by grandpa's barrel of Avalarian Ale."

The young dragon becomes almost brash in his reply, as he suddenly feels stronger than his aunt, at least in this one regard. And more so, as Cynder confirms she had no clue of his presence.

"That's impossible..." she returns, but then knowing how she can hide in Shadow unseen, the black and red dragoness concedes the argument about not being seen. Though another stunning thought enters her head, and she emerges from the shadows to ask this question.

"So how did you know I was over here?"

The small dragon, feeling even more empowered, looks at the other shadow he started walking towards.

"Grandpa is teaching me how to feel things, kinda like he does, but no where near as strong as him of course. And in this empty room, it is easy to feel strong emotions." the young dragon looks at his aunt, again a coy smile on his face. "It's hard to explain, but I didn't feel anything coming from this corner...and as I kept moving to the other side, that's when I did. It was like pure joy...and that is when I knew you were here, cause you were happy I picked the wrong corner."

The black dragoness is stunned by her nephew's ability, never knowing he had the power to do this. But it makes sense to her suddenly, as he is the offspring of the white dragon's daughter, who also senses spiritual energy. And since she is Diamond's daughter as well, the though of obtaining this power becomes possible too.

She walks out of the shadows completely and looks down at her nephew, who still cannot remove the grin from his face.

"Can you teach me how to do that, Onyx?"

The little black dragon reaches up, placing a paw upon his aunt's scarlet red chest.

"I will teach you everything I can, but first..." he says, then backs away from her quickly. "... You're It!"

Cynder slumps her shoulders, as Onyx runs from the room, wanting to learn more about what she just heard. Though the thought of being played by an eight year old so easily is depressing as well However, as she and Tempest did promise to play hide and seek with the boys, Cynder smiles and puts a paw over her eyes.

"ONE! TWO! THREE..."

* * *

A chill shot down the great hero's spine, and it was not from the cool winds ripping over the northern mountains, but after losing sight of his brother as he dropped faster and faster. From high above the peaks, Spyro can only see specks moving around in the city below, and though his vision remained locked on the small stone toting his brother, the eagle eyed dragon could not follow Sparx's path all the way down to the town square.

Terrador, Cyril and Cole are easy to spot, as their size gives them away, though another large speck enters his view, exactly where his little older brother vanished. And even from this height, Spyro can tell by the golden yellow and black colors marking this large grublin, that the queen has returned home.

He focuses harder, watching as the group surrounding the fountain move around, wondering if the stone he dropped just landed. His concern is soon not just Sparx, but everyone under the path of this falling rock.

"Oh boy...I hope I didn't hit anyone."

As as much fear is this brings, wondering if he just struck the queen with a five pound rock from ten thousand feet, his brother becomes the focus of this fear. For if he did not let go in time, his annoying, but loving brother, would be nothing more than a mark on the pavement below, and that is not how a hero should die.

"Please let him be safe." he asks the Ancestors, who from this height, might just hear him.

"I would never forgive myself..." Spyro pauses, looking to the heavens with a grin. "...if he didn't get his revenge on me."

Spyro then turns his attention to the swarm of Arachnids, now less than a mile from the northern wall of Truex, and a thin strip of land these creatures must traverse.

"I truly hope he gives Terrador the message, cause I cannot wait much longer..." again the purple dragon looks to the sky, this time without the grin. "...and I will not hurt another innocent race, like I did before."

Spyro suddenly opens his eyes wide and smacks his forehead, looking down at the city below, trying hard to focus on anything with detail, but only seeing colored masses.

"How the hell am I supposed to know if he got the message...you idiot?"

Seeing sizes and shapes, but not much more, Spyro has no clue what is really transpiring below, or if his brother has even landed yet. And at this point he also begins questioning the height of this attack, especially since Sparx is not there to tell him how he was right.

So the purple dragon comes up with the only logical solution to both problems.

He balls himself up and falls like a stone.

 _I'll drop from a mile instead..._ the purple dragon thinks to himself, figuring by the time he gets to that height, Sparx will have easily made it to the ground, and he will be able to see if the message was relayed. But mostly, it was the thought of a Comet Bomb from two miles up.

 _This way I don't kill myself_

His actions, however, are see from the ground, and this makes Terrador panic. He knows he has less than a minute before the collateral effects from this attack would slam Truex with an immeasurable earthquake, and so the large green and orange dragon barrels his way down the main street.

Much like an elephant on roller skates, the massive Earth guardian is not graceful in flight, especially at high speeds. And after grazing several buildings on the way out, Terrador nearly takes down the gate into the North Garden.

"Terrador!" Cyril barks from behind, as he is actually having difficulty keeping up with a dragon he normal flies faster than.

"Stop!"

"I can't...no time!" he replies in haste, his eyes focused forward on his path, trying not to hit as many of the delicate flowers as he did solid structures in the city.

But he fails.

The large dragon smashes into a rose bush, then a row of orchids after being blinded from the first impact. But the Earth breath continues forward, anticipating the first ripples of a massive earthquake, which should happen any second.

"Spyro's not coming yet!" Cole cries, his voice tainted with laughter, as Terrador stumbles through yet another rose bush.

This call actually halts the big dragon, who looks up to see the purple hero hovering less than a mile above.

"Really Spyro!?" he barks at the sky, and at that moment, Spyro knows his message was received and begins dropping again.

This time, it is for real, as a glow of fire begins surrounding him on this descent. The Earth dragon gets back on his paws, looks at his friends with concern, and begins running again. Though understanding he has a few extra seconds, Terrador does not continue his mad dash. In fact, a certain grin fills his muzzle, watching as nearly a dozen Grublins leave the outer wall, as he had instructed.

And even more so as Spyro makes impact.

A smile fills his face, witnessing the collision first hand, and also knowing that he can use his full power to displace the shockwave, and nothing less than that will be sufficient as the initial wave of this Comet Bomb sweeps across the ground.

"Damn Spyro...that was impressive." the guardian says to himself, proud of the dragon who has just used a technique he taught him, but would never attempt from that height. However, his pride is stowed away for the moment, as the second, and more powerful, wave of Spyro's impact begins approaching.

The ground begins to shake under Terrador's paws, and with his mastery of the Earth element, he knows the utter destruction this rippling of the land would do to Truex's garden, as well as the city itself. The Earth dragon rises on his hind legs, then drops his front paws down to the ground, splitting the earth under him.

Again he rises, and again he slams his front paws down, cracking the ground further.

Terrador digs his claws in after the second blow, then takes a deep breath, drawing in as much air as he can. Cyril and Cole observe in awe, as the large dragon unleashes the most power they have ever seen him use at one time, filling the entire sky with a hue of green magic. The Earth breather encases the entire plate of Avalar's crust, facing the oncoming rippling wave of this destructive earthquake, and begins pushing it away from Truex's north wall.

He struggles with every single muscle in his body, separating the masses of lands by a few inches, hoping to end this earthquake's path before reaching the wall. And as the first of many strong land-rising shock waves approach, Terrador's task becomes easier.

The weight he is trying to push becomes lighter with every second, as his force is no longer against an entire mountain, but what is now left crumbling in front of him.

" _Are you watching this!?"_ Queen Zyla remarks with stunned disbelief, as the Earth dragon shoves the entire vibrating plate of disturbed earth away from her city. Praxus and Zepella also sit in amazement, watching the great Earth dragon heave nearly a thousand acres of crumbling rock and collapsing forest harmlessly backward into a once very deep canyon.

However, with a now open view of the blocked Arachnid army, the three guardians notice something wrong with this promising picture. But of course, it is the dragonfly in the group who opens his mouth first about the problem.

"Where's my brother?"

With millions of tons of lose rock still crumbling to the bottom of this canyon, everyone fears the worse as they look down. And though it takes only a few seconds before the purple dragon crawls out from the pile, it is an eternity for all those waiting.

"Oww..." Spyro grumbles, grasping his right hip, as that was the point of contact his spinning ball of fire made with the now pulverized land bridge. He struggles to stand upright for a second as the pain is much more than he anticipated. "...that was really stupid, Spyro."

The purple and gold dragon takes a second to stretch out his sore hip, before looking up to the gathered crowd on the new cliff guarding Truex.

"I'm okay!" his voice echoes up, and he waves his paw to show he is fine. However, the Earth Guardian also raises his voice, telling Spyro what he thinks.

"No you're not...You're crazy!"

A smirk crosses Spyro's face, hearing the angered yet sarcastic tone in his master of this element. And though what he wanted to do was done, even the purple dragon knows it was done to excess. He knew he could have leveled the bridge from a thousand feet, but this was more of a display of his power.

Spyro changes his demeanor as he looks to the other ledge, and the countless Arachnids that scream and curse him, unable to continue their hunt for blood. With his hip still throbbing, the purple dragon pushes out his chest out towards them in another showing of strength. However, this threat is negated as a small soldier spider crawls out from the carnage and startles the dragon twenty times his size.

A primal yelp of fear, and a very quick swat of his left paw, removes this threat, but it brings laughter from both sides of the canyon.

" _Wow! You sure intimidated them, hero!"_ Praxus coughs out boisterously, bringing a somewhat satisfying grin to Sparx, as they both hear the laughter from across the canyon as well.

Spyro frowns and drops his shoulders, knowing how bad that looked, and worse than that, his brother saw it. He is positive he will not live this embarrassment down, however, not wanting to waste his first display of power, and hoping to recover some dignity from his friends, Spyro returns to his business.

The purple dragon rises from the now shallower canyon, staring out upon the massing sea of eight-legged monsters by this new cliff. And having witnessed his fear of a small soldier, the Arachnids remain hostile towards the purple dragon, showing little fear of his power.

The army of blood thirsty creatures begin to frenzy, spitting hatred and venom, along with a cascade of sticky silk, hoping to bring the powerful dragon down. Though with a plume of flame from his mouth, Spyro incinerates all threats.

The purple and gold dragon knows he can overpower these creatures easily, and not just with his elements. It is the ability to fly, staying out of their reach, which proved enough to back down another army before, as Warfang fell under attack twice. But unable to even touch a single one of their attackers, those Arachnids thought better of raiding the dragon city and moved along...quickly.

This is what Spyro hopes to accomplish again, as it was satisfying to finally defend something without killing a single soul.

"BACK OFF!" he yells, sending a huge plume of flame over their heads, singing the hair from hundreds of spiders with intense heat, making them back away from the cliff.

With pin point accuracy, Spyro proves his powers again, firing a spike of Earth from the same mouth that produced Fire. It strikes the ledge of this newly formed cliff, removing three more feet from the drop-off, backing the Arachnids up further.

"YOU CANNOT PASS!"

Again Spyro illuminates the sky, but this time a storm of Lightning streaks from his muzzle in several directions, but all against the face of the new canyon wall. Several more feet of land disappear, dropping into the still deep crevasse, forcing the spiders back even further.

But they remain, and this truly irks the purple dragon.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT THEM!" he barks angrily, and his mouth opens wide again.

Combining two of his powers, a brutally cold, hurricane force, wind comes from Spyro, striking the army head on this time. Hundreds of them scatter from the icy cold gale, never feeling this kind of bitterness, even living in the mountains. However, this wind chills them to the bone, especially now that their warming hairs are missing, and most take shelter into the mountians.

From the other side, General Praxus, Queen Zyla, and her youngest son, Zeppela stare with astonishment, as one dragon does what an entire army of soldiers struggle to accomplish.

" _Wow, I didn't know he was this strong."_

Praxus looks upon his queen, whose eyes remain across the canyon, watching her mortal enemies run from her former mortal enemy. However, she is speechless, and not from the power witnessed.

" _General look."_ Zyla remarks with shock in her voice, forcing Praxus to turn his head back to the action. And before his queen can say it, he sees what she sees.

" _It's their queen!"_

As most of the soldier Arachnids up front had fled, the large spider becomes exposed, and Zyla sees an opportunity to end the threat against her city once and for all.

Spyro, still flying over the center of the canyon, notices her too, however, his eyes open wide to a different site, one that makes the great hero back away himself.

A glowing green helmet adorns this foe, and understanding what that means, he calmly turns around and heads to the Truex side, getting an odd stare from queen Zyla.

" _What is he doing? If he kills her, the rest will die off or leave the nest."_ she argues, and Praxus grasps her arm as his queen lurches towards the danger.

" _Your Majesty? What are you doing?"_

The general gets a hard stare from his queen and dear friend, as her focus is no longer clear. He can see her emotions are overwhelming, as the thought of ending the danger for her Grublins is easily worth one life.

A life she was ready to lay down just minutes earlier.

" _I am going to end this_ now _, General...if you wish to aid me, then come along, but I am not letting her get away...I can't."_

Praxus takes no time in siding with his queen, and just as Spyro lands upon the good side of the canyon, both Grublins take off towards the bad side.

"NO!" Spyro barks, taking off again before he can catch his breath, though this time he does not go alone. Terrador, Cyril and Cole also give chase.

The purple dragon, realizing he will never catch them at normal speed, slows time. In a flash he is before the pair, holding out his arms and wings to stop the Grublin queen and her general from making a huge tactical error. One he has made himself. (and if you played Dawn of the Dragon, I bet you did once or twice too)

"Wait, You're Majesty! We cannot hurt her!" Spyro remarks quickly, but queen Zyla takes offense to what is said. And before the purple dragon can continue with his reasoning, the large Cicada slips her tail underneath and strikes Spyro in the left shoulder.

"Youuu haad noo problem killling myy Grublinzz to zztop a waarrr!" She barks in the surprised face of the purple and gold dragon, who immediately feels the pain of this Cicada's venom. However, Zyla does not inject him with anything, pulling her stinger before a dosage of venom can leave its tip, though a drop or two does find their way into Spyro's blood stream.

He immediately losses feeling in his extremities and his arms and wings fall limply to his sides. The queen holds him before her, the anger written on her face enough to keep the purple dragon speechless, as well as the venom that continues shutting down his muscles.

But Zyla does not kill him, nor does she want to. She has made a pact with the dragons, and knows Spyro is not to blame. The queen waits for Terrador and his friends to get closer, before looking once more into the purple eyes that speak nothing but the truth.

"I'm ssorrry..." Zyla finds herself saying, seeing pain in Spyro's eyes once more. But her duty is to her Grublins, and a chance like this cannot be ignored. "...I musst do thiss."

Zyla unceremoniously drops the purple dragon, forcing the trio of guardians giving chase to dive after their hero, and allowing Praxus and herself to continue towards their target.

" _I hope we're doing the right thing, Your Majesty."_

The general's voice puts the same uncertain feeling in the large killer bee, who's own blood-fueled rage has brought them across the canyon and into enemy territory. And as the Arachnid queen rises on four legs, flexing her other four arms out in a show a strength, as well as bearing her teeth to enhance Zyla's fear, the Grublin queen begins to contemplate the same thing.

" _We must succeed, my friend...no matter the cost."_

Meanwhile, twenty feet from the canyon floor, Cole is the first to reach the falling hero, grasping his tail to abruptly stop Spyro from hitting the freshly broken rocks below. He hoists the purple dragon's limp body up to his other arm, landing on the jagged surface without a care to his own well being.

"SPYRO!?" he calls frantically, feeling no movement coming from the dragon in his arms. However, Spyro's eyes are still open, and they quickly find Cole's.

"I'm... okay..." the hero's voice is groggy, not feeling a single muscle in his body, however, to him, the only concern now is for the queen and his new friend Praxus. "...but they will die... if you don't help them."

"Let them die!" Cyril remarks, having heard what was said as he landed. "She tried to kill you...in my opinion, they don't deserve our help anymore, Spyro."

The purple dragon struggles to find Cyril, as his head and neck do not cooperate with what his brain is asking them to do. But after a moment, Spyro proves he is still in control of his thoughts and his resolve.

"The queen mistook... what I said, Master Cyril...she thinks I won't kill their queen... to end this fight...but I would...If I could." the purple dragon understands he should have phrased what was said differently, but never had a chance.

Cole lays the limp purple dragon down and his eyes find the strongest dragon of the four, Terrador, who he knows has no chance to defeat this foe either.

"None of us can kill her."

"Why would you say that? She is just an Arachnid, Spyro."

With a great deal of his remaining strength, the purple dragon turns his head, looking at all three elemental guardians, cluing them in on what he saw to spook him away from the Arachnid queen.

"She is wearing an elite helmet. A poisoned one."

"By the Ancestors, No." Cyril remarks with concern, understanding how these specialized pieces of armor, constructed with magic from the Dark Master himself, can defend against any form of attack, except its own element.

"Well... those two are screwed." The Fire Guardian adds, as he too knows the inability any attack will have against an opponent wearing such armor.

"Cyril! Cole!" Terrador's ordering tone takes both dragon's eyes from the far cliff, and quickly their attention is now his.

"You will rescue the Queen and her General, while I distract it, now let's move"

"Well, that is not going to happen..." Cyril barks back, however, with the sudden sounds of pain coming from the enemy side, all three dragons know their discussion must be short, and take place on the way.

All three open their wings and take off to the sky, leaving Spyro alone for only a moment on the canyon floor.

"Where the hell are they going?" Sparx requests with concern as his experienced eyes noticed the same thing his brother did.

"They can't hurt her, Spyro..."

Zepella, who lands beside the purple dragon just as Sparx hovers beside his horn, also shows concern. Though he is uninformed to the real danger, the young insect pays no attention to Spyro, looking to the sounds of his mother's cry.

" _No, Zipolli..."_ the weakened dragon cries desperately in the insect language, hoping to take the small Grublin's mind from what he is pondering, as the stinger on this tiny Cicada begins emerging.

The small Grublin looks to Spyro, several tears falling from his eyes as the sounds of his mother's yells for help stop abruptly. It leaves the purple dragon heart broken, feeling the pain this child is going through, but he also becomes very concerned. He cannot move a single muscle, and if Zepella wanted to leave, there is nothing he can do to stop it.

" _Places."_

Zip is confused by what he said. though, being a very smart child, and having learned of this dragon's character first hand, the young Grublin understands what he meant.

"Did yoou mean pleasse?"

Spyro grins slightly, wondering what he said, but that is not important to him, only the eyes of this youngster, that now focus on him again.

"I can't move, Zip, so...if you wanted to go...I can do nothing to stop you."

"What are you stupid, Spyro?!" Sparx questions, as his brother has basically said the boy could leave, cause he can't stop him. However, the purple dragon shakes his brother's comment off, and keeps his eyes on Zepella, as they are the only thing hold him put.

"I need you trust me, buddy. Let my friends take care of your mother..." Spyro cranes his head slowly, as some of his motor functions have yet to fail completely, watching the trio of guardians clear the cliff. "...I promise they will bring her back."

From over the ledge, Cole is first to witness the carnage, as several Arachnids have pinned Praxus to the ground, encasing him in a web cocoon. His eyes then find Zyla entangled in another web, being spun by the large queen herself.

"We got a little problem, Gents!" the red dragon calls back to his friends, seeing the fight already over, however, the two more experienced guardians see options they would not have had before.

"Nonsense! The General is insulated now." Cyril replies, firing a blast of Arctic wind, freezing every single Arachnid, standing over the fully encased Grublin, solid to the bone. Cole looks at his superior, concerned he just kill one of the hostages, but the grin on Cyril's face keeps him from asking this novice's question. He looks back at the bundle of webbing, now frosted and brittle, and grins himself as movement begins cracking the shell surrounding the general.

Suddenly Praxus frees himself with a cry that is not understood by the two dragons, but they figure it out as he wraps his arms around himself and begins shivering.

"Well...its not the best insulation..." Cyril jokes. "...but it worked."

Cole gives a little chuckle, then turns his attention to the other, bigger problem.

"Do you think that web would insulate the queen from a small Fire?"

Cyril gives the same small chuckle, as Cole has already begun taking in an abundant amount of oxygen to blast the Arachnid queen. However, before he can light up the big spider, Terrador blazes by them. The large green and orange chested dragon balls himself up at the last second, slamming the unsuspecting queen directly in the center of her chest. She drops her prey from the impact of the dragon slightly larger than herself, but only falls back a step or two, remaining up on her other four feet.

Terrador is shaken up from the attack, as he didn't expect such an outcome. Even with her magical armor, he thought for sure he'd at least taken her down, but it he who is flat on his rear.

The Queen swipes down a furry appendage at the great dragon, but Terrador easily catches it with his rock solid paw. The Earth guardian then rises back on his hind legs, grasping the queen's other appendage as it comes flailing.

"Okay, Your Majesty..." he grunts, lifting her up by her arms, removing two of her feet up off the ground.

"...Try to stay up this time."

Terrador flaps his wings, gaining the height to lift her last two feet from the ground. He then swings his tail down, like a pendulum, striking her in the chest again with his mace like appendage. With nothing to hold herself in place, the Arachind queen is flung backwards, landing painfully on her side. Though, her enraged squeal of anger, and the fact she is back on her feet two sweet, forces Terrador to do the smart thing.

He quickly grasps the bundled Grublin queen and retreats.

"Hurry!" he yells, looking to his companions, who gather up the shivering Praxus without delay. However, before they can get away from her range, the Arachnid queen shows off a power they though only Cynder possessed.

A Poison bomb is launched from her mouth, slamming the ground beneath the three guardians, coating them from head to tail in a smelly ooze. It quickly fills their eyes and lungs with damaging toxins, forcing them to falter in their flight, but all three still carry enough momentum and height to clear the ledge.

Coughing uncontrollably, and blinded by the strong fumes that burn every scale, Cyril, Cole and Terrador struggle to remain airborne. The stench and pain of this debilitating poison, coating every fiber of them inside and out, makes everything ten times harder. However, with experience in flying blind during battle, and also a bit of help from the Ancestors, all three make it to the canyon floor with their cargo secured.

"MOM!" Zepella barks out, leaping over Spyro to his still encased mother, ripping at the strong web surrounding her body. He struggles to tare the fibers of this sticky cocoon, causing him to cry harder for her. And even thought Terrador's eyes are blurred and uncooperative, his paws still find the boy's mother, squirming around to find air.

The powerful Earth dragon rips the web from the queen, exposing her stinger and backside.

"Wrong end, Terrador." Sparx grumbles with a bit of sarcasm, getting an angered blind stare from the large drake. However, instead of beginning an argument, the Earth guardian does what needs to be done first, and removes the web from the other side.

Zyla's deep breath eases young Zepella, hearing his mother take in the life giving air she was denied for nearly a minute. However, in that time, she had plenty to think about.

" _What the hell happened?"_ the queen asks, completely dumbfounded, still not understanding how she didn't kill the large Spider.

" _I hit her with a full dose of venom."_

Sparx, translating the words Zyla speaks out in wonderment, quickly gives an answer that is still not understood.

" _Their queen is one of Malefor's elite army."_

Zyla turns to the purple dragon she struck with her stinger, and who fell from the sky after only a drop.

"Sso whatt doess thatt mean?"

Sparx, having knowledge of the battles his brother has fought, and with the ability to speak faster and clearly to the queen, lays down the foundation of the Dark Master's elite squad. Who oddly have that foundation resting upon their heads. And after hearing the how and the why her attack was pointless, the queen looks at Spyro again, this time with a bit of regret.

"You could havve warnedd mee." she says with a very cheeky grin, getting up on her feet and walking over to the dragon she attacked.

"I'm ssorrry Sspyroo..." the queen remarks with embarrassment in her voice, using her hand to help lift the weak dragon's head. "...I wass sso maad at whatt yoou ssaid, thatt I didn'tt lissten tto yoou."

The purple dragon smiles, as he understands how he was mistaken, however, his smile fades as he notices movement over her shoulder.

"It's okay, your Majesty, but we need to get out of here... _now_." he says with concern, and all three guardians turn to the cliff they just came from. Though they see nothing of what Spyro's clean eyes detect.

"What is it?" Cole asks, trying to focus his watery eyes, unable to use his poison coated paws to wipe the tears away. Though, with the ability to see, the yellow dragonfly remarks of the very angry spider queen who now looks down at them.

"I don't think she's happy that you took her dinner away, Master Cole." Sparx again decides to speak with sarcasm, and this time he gets a dirty look from the queen. However, she to has become accustom to hearing the stupidity that oozes from this dragonfly and puts it behind her for more important things.

" _Zepella...you help guide Terrador and his friends towards the city. Sparx you help Praxus."_

" _Thanks."_ the general bickers, as he too was splashed with this poison bomb. However, he would rather fly blind than follow the annoying yellow dragonfly, who he can tell is grinning.

The queen then lowers down and takes a strong grasp of the purple dragon. Sparx eyes pop out when she hoists his brother's limp body off the ground without even a grunt, though his smile and laughter return as the queen finds her own sarcasm in moment.

" _And I will carry this useless purple thing."_

* * *

 **The Queen made the same mistake I did, trying to attack one of those helmeted bastards without knowledge. And if you played the game, I don't have to tell you how fast Spyro and Cynder died.** **So, this new threat will force Spyro to make a very difficult decision. He knows who is needed to defeat this monster, but he has no clue what she carries...**

 **Meanwhile, Cynder continues to find her childhood, as well as learning what family is all about...**

 **These are things we will find out together, b **ut first... It's war you will get!****

 ** **Stay tuned.****


	33. Crystal Falls

**Hey folks, not dead, just busy. Also trying to wrap up everything, and make this story enjoyable, takes a bit of time. I just hope you all think it was worth it.**

 **My thanks to HolyCross9, coincidenceless, SilverFury23, darklighteryphon...who I am going to disappoint, but you'll like the results... I promise.**

 **So I say some battling and that is what you shall get, but since this is the Age of Healing, it is also time for emotions to churn. These final chapters will be filled with both, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33 Crystal Falls**

With twenty three Earth dragons landing beside a twenty fourth, along with the colossal sized Fire breather, Blazer, it became a forgone conclusion that the element of surprise was no longer theirs. In fact, knowing their presence could never have gone unnoticed, one very angry Earth dragon decided to make sure the Marauders were apprised of their situation.

"COME OUT HERE AND DIE, YOU WORTHLESS BASTARDS!"

A black and brown paw to the back of the head was quick to follow, as Titan put his friend Clayton back in check. However, the cat was out of the bag, so to say, and everyone got ready for a fight.

But it did not come.

A minute of dead silence held the dragons tensions high, but they soon began relaxing their posture, believing the cave may have cleared out from a different exit. But three Kodiaks know the danger, as their experience with the Marauders have given them sight of what is going on in the mountain.

"We need to charge them now." is offered by Braak, positive that a terrible fate is taking place at this moment. He looks to Charleston, who in his mind is still his General, and speaks with experience.

"They will start killing the stronger slaves soon, then use the weaker ones as decoys against our initial attack, forcing them to take the first assault. So, if we don't go in now, it will become nearly impossible to break through their defenses, especially if we don't know who to shoot."

Clayton, overhearing this conversation, turns to his best friend with a smug grin.

"I guess we should _announce_ ourselves again..." he remarks with sarcasm, but then turns his eyes back towards the mountain. "and if that don't work..." Clayton looks back at the incredible force of Earth movers behind him. "... then we just _pop the top_."

Titan is annoyed momentarily, hearing the gray dragon's first words, but as his second suggestion comes, the leader of this gruff group of drakes shows a slight grin. He himself looks back at his crew of miners, knowing the task Clayton speaks is not just possible, but the technique used to open every mountain they find with a vein of Granite.

"You know...I think that's the first smart thing I've heard from you in weeks."

Clayton whips his tail around striking Titan across his left flank in a show of frustration, as well as friendship. He then rises up slightly to the larger dragon's eye level, pointing a talon in his face.

"You and I are gonna have a _go_ in the arena when we get back home." he says with anger, but this doesn't bother the earmarked Earth Guardian in the least. In fact, his smile widens, knowing his friend is only pumping himself up for the fight. And this fact is shown as Clayton returns his focus to the crew behind his boss.

"But first...Let's pop the top off this friggen' mountain, Boys! And will dig out those bastards whether they like it or not!"

The group of dragons begin to frenzy with anticipation of the battle, and all move forward to set upon their first task.

Gaining entry into a mountain.

Like another day on the job, Clayton's crew take their position at the base of the hill, spreading out twenty yards apart. The sky begins to glow green in color, and the three former Marauders become frightened, never seeing such a display of power in their lives. However, the Kodiak Ambassador of Warfang has witnessed this skill, and a snide grin crosses the large bear's face.

"I believe this fight is not gonna go as your former friends had planed."

Korn, Harek, and Braak all shake their heads in complete disbelief, as a perfectly straight, one hundred and fifty foot crack is created in the dome of the cave, or roughly the sized needed to remove large slabs of granite from a mine. And for what they heard before about 'popping the top', believing they were going to remove the entire peak, it is not exactly what they had envisioned.

Thought it is still impressive.

However, nothing could prepare them for what they witness next.

"Okay boss, do your thing." Clayton remarks nonchalantly, and the massive Earth dragon takes to the sky.

Titan hovers over the area his crew continues cutting, using his own powers to lift the slab of dense rock. With a fierce growl, the second most powerful Earth dragon on Avalar pops the top off the cave, exposing a stunned group of Marauders below.

He alertly watches as dozens of arrows are fired at him, but only four reach the dragon aloft, and none with the power to pierce his scales. A second volley is flung by a row behind the first group, though these come with the power and accuracy to make Titan take action. He solidifies his scales, absorbing several impacts, whilst keeping his eyes on the ground.

The brown and black dragon returns to normal, as the first group begins drawing on him again, and he rises into the sky in a show of retreat. However, as he reaches a safe distance, Titan holds steady and waves a paw to the group below, pointing at one large dragon in particular.

Several Earth movers take to the air, but Titan's focus is on the large red Fire breather he specifically asked to join him in the sky above.

"Blazer..." he says to the massive dragon, whose presence brings fear to the Marauders who still have their bows drawn back. "...the ones who are about to fire are not our enemy. I'm sure of it." Titan turns to the colossus, a smile on his face.

"Do you think you can clear that back line, without killing them?"

The same smug grin is returned by a century's old dragon, whose skills with Fire are matched by no one, not even Cole or his late father.

"Do you want them just singed...or a little _crispy_?"

* * *

With a good nap for his old body, and Cynder's hole-less satchel stuffed full of red and green gems, Diamond was off to catch his eldest daughter. But not before placing a gentle kiss on the cheek of his other daughter, whose belly he felt once more for luck and love. And after using some of his newly rested energy, playing for a few minutes with his grandson and his friend Scorch, the Great Elder was off to Truex.

High into the air, the white dragon took off into to the sky, like a rocket and not a bird, gaining as much height that his sixty year old bones could take in the cold winds aloft. Then with his blind eyes, that see more than most, Diamond gazes north into the darkening horizon.

"She got pretty far..." he says to himself, unable to see Pearl's aura across the globe. "...though I did sleep a bit longer than planed."

The old white dragon gives a smile, thinking of a spot on the river he knows, and where Pearl would have made her first landing. And with this thought, and his ability to move as fast as light, Diamond flashes upriver, twelve hundred miles away.

His eyes, useless to see normal detail as others see, spot several disturbed stones, whose auras are now shifting to rest in a different position. He tracks this disruption to the water, where his daughter's scent still lingers. Diamond then does as she did, taking a drink from the cool waters of the Avalarian River, that flow back towards Warfang.

The white dragon, quenched and rested then looks up river with a grin.

"I know you've never been to Crystal Falls, my darling daughter, but I bet you're going to stop when you see it."

The great dragon recalls the crystal enriched cliff, where the Avalarian River falls more than fifty feet, cascading over a series of magical gems that grow from the drop off. The sight is dazzling to anyone, even the blind dragon, as the glowing gems intermingle with the mist, creating a rainbow of both color and power.

Just a minute sitting in this mist would energize any dragon's strength, but an hour watching its beauty would enhance the soul forever, especially at night.

But more than that, this waterfall holds a sentimental place in Diamond's heart, and panic begins to set in.

"I just hope I get there first."

And so, the powerful albino reaches into the satchel, grasps a green gem, and breaks it in half. Having used most of his magic to move so far, so fast, Diamond coaxed two extra gems from Volteer, allowing the light-speed dragon to catch his daughter in no time.

"This should be enough to get me there..." he remarks, placing the other half in his satchel, before smashing the crystal in his paw to the ground. The power absorbs into his white scales, filling the Spirited Light dragon's magic reserve to full. And once again, with just a though of this location, Diamond is gone in a flash of brilliance.

The Great Elder takes a deep breath from exhaustion as he gets to this location, nearly twenty two hundred miles further up river. However, it is too late, looking at the tell tale signs of his daughter's presence. And it becomes quite upsetting to him, realizing he missed this moment with her.

"Damn." he says softly, staring at the only rainbow he can see like everyone else, as his eyes normally show him a collage of color from every living creature on Avalar. But this place is different, as all dragons get to see what he does.

His heart feels empty for the moment, wanting to experience his daughter's aura in this place, but he has missed that.

Pearl's scent begins filling his nose, and the blind father finds the place where his daughter rested, as the grass is darkened with the stresses of holding a dragon's weight. He smirks for a second, believing she enjoyed the time spent here, as the grounds are only disturbed in this one spot.

 _She must have been in awe upon landing..._ he looks to the rainbow of powerful mist, which holds his attention a second, but his eyes are back to the place where Pearl laid down and enjoyed nature's display.

 _She never moved from this spot._

The pain of this moment is felt again, as he truly hoped to catch up to his daughter before this mystical place, and have a conversation with his favorite pair of ears.

It has been a while since they talked alone, since coming to Warfang in fact, and it began the day he was named Great Elder when both felt the loss of these father daughter moments.

The white dragon, already depressed, looks upon another area by the water, where the real reason he wanted to show Pearl this place is seen like no other. It is just a slab of rock to any other dragon, but to Diamond, it is the spot where his life truly started, and its colors shine brighter than the falls themselves. He walks over to this plain looking stone, not placing a single talon upon it, as it is sacred to him.

"I really wanted her to see this place with me, Gale." the white dragon's eyes well up with tears, looking to the sky where his wife roams free with the stars. However, the pain is suddenly taken by the sight of joy itself, and an aura that he knows better than most.

"Pearl!?" he practically begs, seeing the dragoness that has been his light for the past eighteen years, since the loss of his beloved, and the reason he knows this place better than most.

"I though I felt you, Dad" she replies, taking her father in a strong embrace, and suddenly feeling his depression on contact. Pearl backs away, but keeps a paw upon Diamond's shoulder, allowing the dragoness with Spirit power to see what ails her father.

The pure white dragon is not stunned by her response, as he is feeling the error of his actions, and now the power of this moment.

"I'm sorry, sweetie...I didn't want you to see this special place without me."

Pearl smiles, then turns her father towards the falls, watching the rainbow of colors that cascade to the river below.

"It's okay, Dad..." Pearl lays a wing over his back, drawing him closer, and allowing him to see her thoughts and emotions clearly. "...It is the most beautiful thing I have seen, since Onyx hatched."

The proud daughter watches her father's aura rise, but then again falter, and his eyes look away from the waterfall.

"This place bears a special meaning to me, one I would like to share with you..." Diamond pulls his daughter gently towards this large stone, sitting out over the water, giving them the optimum view of the falls. The white dragon then takes his daughter's paw in both of his own, holding them as he held another, over thirty years ago.

"This is where I asked your mother to marry me."

Pearl's heart explodes with color for the Spirited dragon, and she looks out upon the mystical falls.

"Wow Dad, this spot is perfect...how could anyone say no."

However, like his own aura, a dark streak accompanies Pearl's joy, and with it comes the question Diamond has been expecting for some time, but also dredding. He has felt this pain since arriving in Warfang, though Pearl would never show it.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about mom, and I was hoping you will help me..." she says, and Diamond prepares for the pain both he and his daughter will feel in a moment.

"I want to tell Cynder how she died."

A tear immediately forms in his eye, as he knows her death was not the fault of the Terror of the Sky, but a last ditch effort to save her.

"No" he replies quickly, as the dark dragoness is finally emerging from her sheltered life of emotional pain, and this news would most certainly return those feelings of guilt.

"Why, Dad?" Pearl returns with a somber tone, but a dark streak of anger in her heart. "She died trying to save her from the raid, how is that Cynder's fault?"

"I know, but...you still blame her for part of it." Diamond looks at his offspring, believing he knows why she wants this, and her silence only proves him right.

"I don't want to anymore..." the nearly thirty year old dragoness replies, then begins recalling the day her mom died with perfect clarity, hoping not to remember the moment itself.

"Mom took down seven apes on her way into the rookery, and not one of them knew what happen until they were dead." Pearl continues in a haze, looking to the stars for the one that shines brightest.

"She knew she was probably not gonna make it, but... Mom had to try." Diamond embraces his daughter as she begins crying, for the moment she didn't want to relive still finds it's way to her memory.

"I want her to know what Mom did..." she struggles through the tears. "...I want her to know that Mommy tried."

Diamond lowers himself and his daughter down upon the smooth stone, where he once shed tears of joy, but now it is only sorrow.

"I didn't know you felt this strongly about it." he whispers after a moment, and shockingly he gets a smile from his daughter through the tears.

"I thought you could sense everything Dad..." Pearl, still struggling with her emotions, fails at using her sarcastic voice. But she pulls it together for one last zing.

"...you _must_ be getting old."

Through his tears, Diamond also smiles. This is what he missed, as his beloved daughter knows exactly how to make him feel better, even when it is impossible.

"Do you want to tell her?"

Pearl's half smile fades, and she simply nods her head up and down.

"Do you want me to be there with you?"

Again her head is up and down, as she wipes the tears from her face with a graceful paw.

"Very well then...When do you want to tell her?"

Pearl takes a moment, realizing this is not the right time, knowing how emotional a gravid dragoness can be. And telling her now would jeopardize the unborn baby.

"We should wait till she births her egg, Cynder will be less likely to hurt herself." Again a smirk crosses Pearl's face, recalling the days after passing an egg the size of a watermelon, nine years earlier.

"She's not gonna wanna do _anything_ for at least a few days after that...trust me, I know."

Diamond again shows his smile, and with his beloved girls on his mind, the old white dragon recalls his wife's response to giving birth.

"Your mother didn't move for almost a week after you...though I think she was enjoying how I was pampering her all day."

The two dragons begin laughing, enjoying another moment that will change the course of their lives, as most of their conversations do. For this father and daughter have grown with the knowledge and strength both give to one another, and now this family will grow further with Cynder and Spyro included.

It is the reason they are thousands of miles from home, hoping to understand the powerful son and brother they have added. Bringing their talents and knowledge for him to feed off as well, allowing the Hero of Avalar to understand the family he has become part of. But also, to bring the knowledge of life itself, as the purple dragon has no idea how much his family has grown.

And so, under the mystical waterfall on a clear starry night, father and daughter catch up on their lives for a spell, talking of their new home in Warfang, and the duties they have taken on in the community.

"What do you mean, they don't let anyone sit down when you're in the room?" Pearl asks with a cheeky grin, as Diamond speaks of his regal status, and the respect that must be given to the Great Elder, whilst in the palace.

"Damn Dad... I won't even get up if you tripped over the table in my room... I mean, doesn't that get to you after a while."

The smile on her Diamond's face gives Pearl a feeling of satisfaction, as she still knows her father better than most, and with a nod of his head, he acknowledges this pet-peeve.

Of course his answer is more sarcastic than fact.

"Yes... it _does_ annoy me..." he speaks of how he is overly respected by strangers, but his sarcastic tone returns as gazes upon his first born. "...you don't care about your _daddy_ anymore."

Diamond swings his tail around, cradling his daughter against him affectionately, and allowing her to see his spirit rise to great heights. He then shows her an image of him laying on the ground, suffering a bad fall while escaping another raid, and his precious Pearl fast to help him back on his feet. They recall this moment in perfect clarity, as together, father and daughter managed to escape the terrible fate of their refuge in Dutch Harbor.

"We have had some scary times..." she remarks solemnly, staring at the colorful waterfall, but seeing none of it. However, feeling her father's warmth and aura, her vision suddenly returns to the mystical vapors that fall into the collecting pool below, and how this river's path can be broken, yet still stay strong as it continues.

"But we always find our way through the falls."

Diamond, seeing what she sees and how she sees it in her mind, relaxes contently, holding the one thing that has kept him going through the war.

"I love you, Pear..."

A sudden rumble of power startles both dragons, when the planet itself screams in pain as Avalar's savior slams himself against her northern mountains. This magical shock wave, carrying the energy of his powerful attack, spreads out over the face of the globe, though only the Spirited white dragons can feel this effect on the planet itself.

"That's Spyro's energy, Dad." Pearl mentions, as she too can sense the echo of the purple dragon's magic within her grounded paws.

Diamond says nothing, as his eyes speak volumes, now staring north towards the Grublin city.

"We will have to continue this conversation another time, my dear..." he says, as this is how most of their endless chats are closed. But not having knowledge of the Arachnid attack, Diamond fears the worst and removes the remaining half green gem from his satchel, smashing it on the ground. Both dragons are fueled by its power, then both look to the brightening northern sky.

"...our friends may be in trouble."

Pearl takes off first, flashing nearly a hundred miles up river before her father lights a path by her. Having a vast knowledge of Avalar, Diamond knows the river well, and uses more speed than his daughter. His trail allows the less experienced Pearl to keep pace, and in only a few seconds the Light dragons cover the last thousand miles, arriving at Truex's doorstep.

The pair, hearing the buzzing roar of the city, quickly take to the air for a better vantage point. And upon reaching this higher altitude, Diamond calms down.

His eyes are stunned to see the colors of joy and triumph, along with pride and honor, but what they don't see is fear and hate. However, Pearl cannot see the same thing, and her focus is quickly on the queen, who is carrying Spryo like a prize.

"NO!" Diamond grunts, feeling his daughter's power rise, placing a paw upon Pearl's shoulder to calm the white dragoness, showing her what he sees.

"It is not what we expected, my dear."

* * *

As the small entourage of insects and dragons returned to Truex, after the battle against the Arachnids, the streets roared with cheers. Their queen, leading the group of poison covered dragons, who themselves now follow her son, held back the charge of death itself. Even Spyro was given an abundant amount of cheers, as they saw his power used for their purpose, though the usual stink eye was shown by a few.

But it was not that time.

An unimaginable number of invaders, bringing the inevitable destruction of their home hade been halted with one harmless blow. And this, by the one they hated. His remarkable power, which once brought pain and fear to them, used to thwart a primal enemy. The arguing and bickering, fighting and spitting would have to wait for some other time, as the Grublins converge upon the victorious group.

It was party time, and no one was more surprised at their reaction than Spyro himself.

"Your Majesty? What are you doing?" the terrified dragon questions, as she hands the nearly incapacitated purple hero to a rather large beetle, whose squeals are inaudible to him. Though feeling this grublin's embrace, and recognizing a smile, Spyro quickly calms down.

" _Thank you, Spyro...Thank you!"_ the large beetle continues, spinning around with the limp muscled dragon in tow, professing his gratitude to the one who saved his city, even though he cannot understand a single word of it.

The purple dragon then looks to the queen for help, but not that kind, and Zyla offers her translation services.

"He iss thanking you, Spyro."

Started by this, but not the actual fact this grublin is happy, Spyro does the only thing he can. He embraces the large beetle as tightly as his weakened arms can.

"You are quite welcome, Friend."

Not understand what was said, the large grublin pulls Spyro from his hug, holding him out with his powerful hands.

" _Is he alright?"_ is asked by this muscular insect, who was sure the purple dragon had a stronger grip than this.

" _He feels like a rag doll, Your Majesty."_

Zyla, a smirk on her face, answers the question with a bit of embarrassment.

" _I stung him."_

Again a look of surprise takes the grublin's face, seeing the point of entry on Spyro's right shoulder, and again another question is asked without the purple dragon understanding.

" _Well then...How the hell is he not dead?"_

The question is understood by an arrogant dragonfly, who after leading his poison-covered friend Praxus to the city, has found his rightful place in life.

Beside his little brother's golden right horn.

" _Cause he is the Hero of Avalar, and nothing, not even the Dark Master himself...can kill my big purple thing."_

" _Purple thing?"_

Spyro, seeing the smirk on his brother's face, and the confused expression upon the grublin's grille, gives Sparx a very hard stare.

"What are you telling him?"

"Something very sarcastic and funny, Spyro." this voice comes from above, and everyone looks up to the pair of white dragon's lowering from the sky.

"At least that is how Sparx feels..." Diamond, upon landing, looks upon the large grublin beetle, whose aura describes a different emotion. "...thought this gentleman probably thinks your brother needs a reality check."

"Master Diamond." Terrador, still wiping poison from his eyes with a cloth rag that was given him, bows to the Great Elder, as do the other guardians.

"We are grateful that you have come all this way, but I must insist that you leave this city at once...it is no longer safe for you here."

The Great Elder, still having no knowledge of the Arachnid army, looks around the city, and even though there is a smattering of darkness, most of the auras in his view are of joy and happiness.

"What nonsense are you speaking of, Terrador? I see no threat from these fine creatures."

Queen Zyla, who herself is concerned for her citizens and the city, as well as the six dragons that are now visitors of her nation, agrees with Terrador's assessment.

"We are all in danger here..." she replies, getting gasps from the few grublins around her who understand the dragon tongue, all thinking the war is over already. "...they will return."

Diamond can see the primal fear in her heart, but still has no clue of why, and so he looks to the only one that he trusts as much as his daughter.

"What is going on here, Spyro?"

The purple dragon, a concerned look on his face and in his spirit, answers without delay.

"The city is under attack by a massive Arachnid army...over a million."

Diamond shows his surprise for a moment, but to him, numbers mean nothing to an army that cannot fly.

"So we push them back..."

"We can't..." Spyro stops the Great Elder mid sentence, revealing the biggest threat to their cause. "...their army is lead by a queen wearing one of Malefor's Elite helmets."

The white dragon pauses for a moment, looking upon Terrador, Cyril, and Cole, who continue wiping the remnants of this aura darkening sludge from their bodies.

"Not Poison." he remarks gravely, realizing only one dragoness can help, and wanting her no where near this conflict.

Spyro, slightly concerned hearing the Elder's tone, gives a crooked grin, as he is sure the situation can be resolved easily.

"We just need you to go back and get Cyn..."

"Absolutely not Spyro...Cynder is not coming here!"

The purple dragon is stunned by Diamond's reaction, as he has never seen the Spirit dragon lose his composure in the short time he has known him. However, the white dragon quickly calms himself, and looks upon the one that has saved his young daughter's soul.

"I cannot let her, Spyro...not now."

With concern for his wife, and the love of his life, Spyro finds the strength to break free from his newest friend's grasp, and stand on his own power. Even Zyla is stunned by the will of the purple dragon, who has brushed off her toxin with only the thought of Cynder's well being.

"What is wrong with her, Diamond?"

His voice is not as stable as his paws on the ground, but his purple eyes, burning into the soul of a blind dragon, makes Diamond see the resolve of his son-in-law and the love he has for his daughter. Without a word, Diamond places a paw upon Spyro's shoulder, and a vision is seen through his mind. It is his wife, standing before his eyes, smiling, and Spyro relaxes seeing the joy in her heart.

However, it is a single light that glows strong in her belly that takes the hero's anger and fear, as well as his voice.

"Oh my goodness." he cries so softly, suddenly losing control of his feet and falling backward. Though Diamond holds his son still, keeping the stunned dragon from hitting the ground.

Terrador, Cyril, and Cole rush forward, as do several grublins, who are now concerned, for they have never seen the Hero of Avalar like this either.

"What is it Spyro?" Sparx asks, as even he is not sure how to take his brother's response. But as the grin on Spyro's face grows, and his aura reaches heights that even a normal pair of eyes can see, Sparx learns of his brother's new quest in life.

"I'm gonna be a father."

* * *

With a pick in his large shackled paws, a gray haired Kodiak strikes the wall of the mine he is working, cutting out another few coins for the master's pocket. When suddenly a large rock, broken from the wall by his side, falls upon his leg. It cuts him deeply, but this slave to his own kind continues driving his point into the rock without stopping, knowing a whip is only a few lazy seconds away.

"Are you okay Kale?" is asked by a young yellow dragoness, who accidentally hit him, and is never more than a few feet from this former Marauder.

"Get back to work, Wattney..." he replies a second too late.

A whip strikes the young girl across the back of her branded neck, sending the small dragon back to her section of the wall.

"You son of a bitch!" the old bear barks, receiving a very strong gaze from his task master.

"Shut your mouth Kale, and get back to work, or I will beat _her_ senseless."

With a look of fear on the young drake's face, Kale returns to his portion of the wall, not wanting to cause the little dragoness any more pain. And as the guard moves on to another section, the old bear takes a moment to calm his new friend.

"Easy sweetheart..." he begs, as the little dragoness struggles to breath through her crying. "...he's gone now."

The whelpling girl keeps her eyes focused ahead, but her mind wonders to places that are not this dark.

"Why did they take me from my mom?" she weeps, unable to lift the pick in her paws, as the life she had has left her body.

"Why do they hurt us if we stop?"

A child of only seven years, the world is unknown to her, but to the Marauders, even this young dragon is strong enough to work the mines. But it wasn't this way all the time.

"They no longer have honor." Kale replies, remembering when he was a part of this powerful gang, who once cared about the ones under them, as well as those they conquered.

Suddenly the ground begins to shake, and Kale looks around at the group of five in this area, wondering if they hit a support column.

Another strong rumble reveals the trouble is not in this section, but the main cavern.

"Everyone get down!" Kale commands, as rocks begin falling from the roof. He cradles the small dragoness in his arms, lowering down atop of her to protect this child he has taken responsibility for.

For nearly a minute the sounds of crumbling stone and shouting can be heard from the forward portion of the cave, but as the dust settles, another sound brings this Kodiak back to his feet in a panic.

"Oh shit." he says, fear tainting his voice when this specific alarm is sounded, as his experience with the Marauders warns of the grave situation he and his fellow slaves are in.

"Hide! NOW!" He calls out, but again his warning comes late, as two Kodiaks enter the cave they are working. Without a word the pair begin cutting down these strongest slaves of the mine, used to open new paths in solid rock.

Kale knowing he has only a second or two, pushes Wattney into a gap in the stone, and leans his back against her. He is then struck several times in the chest by his former allies arrows, pinning the old bear to the wall.

Wattney, terrified beyond imagination, holds her breath, hoping her crying is not loud enough to be heard. And after a few tense seconds, which lasted longer than her life itself, Wattney begins hearing laughter from the pair. But she remains still, praying that these evil bears will leave, unlike the first time she tried hiding.

And, to her only recent good fortune, the sound of laughter begins to soften, as the two Marauders walk off with their duties performed well.

"Kale..." she whispers after a long period of silence, but more silence is what she recieves.

"Please...Kale."

"You are safe now." she hears softly, then the groaning pain of death's hand. The large bear begins sliding down the rock face, unable to hold his weight with his weakening legs, exposing the youngster to the carnage in the room.

Wattney slowly wriggles from the crack in the wall, sitting beside the only friend she had in hell, watching as the life leaves his body. The helplessness consumes her, knowing she can do nothing to help him, especially after all he has done for her.

"No...please don't die..." she begs, but Kale knows his fate is sealed with the rest of these stronger slaves.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart...I cannot... be there... for you... anymore..."

His time with her flashes before Wattney's eyes, as this Kodiak was the only light in this dark hole. She remembers how he stood before her, taking punishment she deserved, but still showing a smile when it was needed. And even now, as death takes this gentle bear, Kale's smile returns for her.

"Nooo..."

Wattney sits still as the cave once again begins to shake, staring at the one who has taught her more than her mother in just a few weeks time. However, when this young girl finally comes back to reality, the power she feels removes all fear in her body, and this young innocent girl turns her rage-filled eyes to the door.

"I gonna hurt _them_ for this."

Meanwhile, in the forward section of the mine, Krax and his troops are preparing for an imminent encounter.

"I want those charges ready in ten seconds! We'll crush these vermin as they enter the cave!" he barks his orders, looking about as his Marauders secure themselves for battle.

"Get the slaves up front, let them to take the first volley!"

Many of the bound creatures begin struggling to break free, however as Krax shoots the closest slave standing next to him, everyone stops fighting.

"Your lives mean shit to me, so if you don't do as you are told, I will kill you all now."

The one eyed Kodiak points his weapon at the next slave, who immediately throws up his paws and lowers his head.

"Please Master...I will fight for you."

A rather crooked smile fills the head Marauder's muzzle, as most fall in order with this one threat. However, three defiant slaves continue to struggle, and Krax simply cuts down all three.

"Does anyone else want to die now...or will you join us in battle and end your service at our feet?"

The question is startling to most, as this offer seems genuine, and reluctantly, most find it as the one way to break free of their chains. A smattering of nods and a hushed cheer of acceptance is given, causing the one eyed leader to lower his only working brow.

"That is not the enthusiasm we will accept as Marauders...is it boys?"

The entire group of armed Kodiaks shout in unison, scaring most of these new recruits.

"I want to know that your heart is in this, so tell me again..." Krax removes the black scale he took from Jasper, tossing it on the ground before this group of slaves, showing them the rewards that come with the job. "...are you willing to kill for what you want?"

Worth more than a hundred gold pieces, the scale of a dragon is a tempting piece of propaganda, and some broken souls are turned in that instance.

"I will fight!" is first voiced by a rugged Cheetah, who takes up a bow from a fallen Kodiak, skillfully holding it before the head of this gang. He is quickly joined by several others, whom all take positions at the front of the cave as they were instructed.

With a grin on his face, as greed has taken control of their pride, Krax turns to his men.

"Give the rest of these worthless bastards the older weapons, and have them stand before our braver recruits."

"Yes sir." is replied with a grin, and quickly the slaves of this mine are gathered into two lines, facing the only entry way.

"I don't approve of this action..." is heard, and with anger in his lone eye, Krax turns to the defiant voice. However, as Quincy is the only Kodiak this Marauder will answer to, he remains silent for the moment.

"Why are they attacking us like this, Lord Krax? What have your Marauder's done to warrant a full-scale war with the dragons?"

"That is none of your business, Sir..." Krax returns arrogantly, as his dealings with the wealthy mine owner are just that, working a mine with cheap labor. However, the Marauders are his to command, and nothing will change that while he is alive.

"Your mine is not the target, but you knew the repercussions of having us work this place for you."

The tension begins to build inside, as it does on the outside, and after a moment of dead silence, Krax discloses the dangers once again.

"We are outlaws, and no one tells us what to do...not even you."

Quincy, showing his displeasure with only his eyes, and not his tongue, simply walks back to his room deep inside the cave. This is not what he had expected, only fearing a fine or maybe some prison time if caught, however, as the sound of rock breaking fills his ears, it is the fear of dying that now consumes this bear.

"What have I done?"

As the roof of his mine is torn away, Quincy finds his paws moving fast along the ground, escaping the carnage of falling stones and the crossfire that will soon erupt. He takes shelter in an archway, watching in terror as a plume of fire crisps the back row of slaves, who had made their ill choice to fight.

"By the Ancestors...please stop."

The carnage continues swiftly, as a dozen Earth dragons make their way into the gaping hole, taking a position against the Marauders with fierce vengeance in their eyes.

"Why are they so upset?"

Hundreds of arrows are loosed, and not a single one effective, as these dragon's scales become harder than rock. However, none of them retaliate, for the drakes know this is a one sided affair, and are hoping for a more democratic ending. But as Krax draws his newest weapon, the one given to him by this terrified bear, Quincy knows the fight will only get worse now.

Everyone cowers in fear as Krax depresses the trigger on this weapon, releasing a sound an ungodly crack of thunder, amplified within an enclosed area. The sound is deafening and painful to everyone's ears, though one dragon in particular understands the pain a bit further, as his chest pounds in agony...then nothing.

The group of Earth movers look on in shock, as one of their own falls face first to the ground, a large hole in his back where his heart would have been. And before they can return their eyes to this new threat, another loud crackle fills their ears.

As the second Earth dragon falls, most recognize the danger, though they do not understand how. The ten remaining drakes begin flapping their wings to take off, but there is no space for them to gain height fast, and Krax continues to pull his trigger.

A third, and then a forth, and a fifth fall victim to the Marauder leader, as his new weapon takes the momentum of this battle. However, still flying high above, Titan and Blazer take great offense to this assault, as they were hoping to break this gang with minimal violence.

From nearly a hundred feet, both dragons fall from the sky, slamming the ground of the cave. Their impact knocks everyone down, allowing Titan the opportunity to end this conflict with one blow.

His target, the one eyed bear holding a weapon of great power, and quickly his tail is drawn into the air.

With his limited vision, Krax still sees his death coming swiftly, as the large mace like ball at the end of this titan of a dragon's tail barrels down towards his chest. However, before impact, the Marauder leader is spared by his second in command.

Alex, able to return to his paws quicker than most, broadsides Titan with a powerful blow from his lowered shoulder, forcing the dragon to miss his target by inches. The large Kodiak then follows his initial attack with a sturdy thrust of his dagger to the reeling Earth master, spiking Titan in the ribs with a devastating blow.

Every single drake is stunned by this cunning display of strength against Titan, but more so seeing him fall without movement. And with this momentary lapse in concentration, as well as noticing the Fire dragon that entered through the gaping hole above is readying a blast, Alex does what he is paid to do.

"Move Master!" He grunts, heaving the leader of his gang up with one paw, and making their way to the back of the cave in great haste.

Blazer releases a plume of intense flame, singing some more hair from the escaping pair, but not much more. He goes to chase them for a second, however, his concern is not for the cowards that run, but the friend he saw go down.

Clayton is first to his boss' side landing beside him quickly with panic in his voice.

"TITAN! NOO!"

A grumble of pain is heard, as the life has yet to leave his friend, though with a blade buried deep in his black chest, it may still be his last breaths.

"Please...don't leave me friend."

Clayton looks at the blade, not the fleeing bastard he came all this way to kill, realizing this is more important to him.

"Hang on, Titan... this will hurt." he remarks, taking a grasp of the handle sticking from his black chest. However, as his gray paw moves this weapon from its resting place, Blazer swats Clayton away with his giant tail.

"No you idiot! He'll bleed to death!" he barks, seeing the wound begin to gush, and without a warning to the large Earth dragon, Blazer pushes the blade back in to Titan's chest. However, having the bonding seal broken between this razor's edge and the artery that was sliced, the Earth dragon is in grave danger of bleeding out. So, Blazer does the only thing he can, and scorches the hilt of this dagger with an intense flame. Titan groans in pain, but cannot move as the much large Blazer pins him down, and once again heats the tang of this dagger.

"This will seal the wound until we can get you back to Warfang..." he offers, hoping to get the fierce Earth master to stop squirming, though with a red hot piece of metal stuck in his chest, Blazer understands words are only gonna help so much.

"Clayton! Get over here!" he orders to the gray dragon, staggering back up to his paws and giving the large Fire breather a hard look. Though he calms himself seeing this gentle drake doing what he always does.

Taking care of those around him.

However, uncharacteristically, the colossal dragon takes his attention from Titan and looks around the cave, his anger seen from all who now stand in fear of this monster.

"If anyone else wishes to die today, keep your weapons drawn..." his voice drops lower, but the rage within increase. "...and I will happily incinerate you where you stand."

The sound of crossbows and swords hitting the ground echo in the cave, as this fight comes to an end with a powerful ultimatum. And upon seeing his words obeyed, the large dragon decides to ensure peace.

"Take Titan to the infirmary Clayton." Blazer remarks calmly, then looks upon the remaining Earth dragons that have crowded into the cave.

"Remove our friends from this hole, and get everyone out of here."

Blazer's eyes then focus on the back room, where the bastard who hurt all three of his children took shelter.

"I am going to burn this place...clean."

* * *

 **So the first fight is on break, and the second fight has come to an abrupt end, though I'm sure you know there is more to come...on both ends.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	34. The Price of Doing Business

**Getting close to the end here, so its time to begin wrapping up the loose ends. Lets see if Avalar truly finds an Age of Healing.**

 **My thanks to NomexGlove, coincidencless, and SilverFury23...who is also Beta reading...for the reviews last chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34 The Price of Doing Business**

For several hours, in the main square of Truex, a trio of healers took their magic to everyone who asked. Plus with an abundant amount of gems to keep up with demand, Pearl, Diamond and Spyro were able to ease the physical pain of the city, and for once, the mental pain as well.

Most flocked to the Great Elder and his daughter, as their skillful paws didn't just bring relief to their ailments, but also a sense of emotional comfort as well. Seeing the pain internally and feeling their emotions on contact, helped in the comforting of both pain and anguish.

With the addition of not having killed half their nation may have played a part as well.

Eventually the line of braver Grublins, seeking help from the purple dragon dwindled to nothing, and Spyro began feeling the pain of exhaustion. With little sleep in the past week, and draining himself constantly, as well as being stung by a really big bee, the Hero of Avalar found it hard to keep his eyelids open any longer.

A nice long nap was suggested by Diamond, who then poked fun at the younger dragon's age and his inability to keep up with the Great Elder. However, Pearl was close enough to hear this, and shut her father down by explaining why they arrived the next day, and not the night before.

So, with the other guardians keeping an eye on the Arachnid threat, and two skilled and rested healers taking on the pains and afflictions of Truex, Spyro was able to get some sleep...or so he thought.

"Come on, Lexy..." the purple dragon begs, as the young Cicada leads him away from the spot he had just laid down, making the tired hero drag his paws to a different spot. "...I love the fact that you want to sleep under my wing all the time now, but do you have to be this particular with where."

She smiles at some of the young grublins, who watch with stunned amazement as this tiny insect leads the ferocious purple and gold dragon at her whim, and Spyro seemed to notice this is more of a show for them.

"Okay Princess...pick a spot already..." Having no translator, for Sparx and Zip are helping Diamond and his daughter, and with Zyla and Praxus in the palace addressing the other elders, Spyro starts speaking his mind without a filter.

"Or I'm just gonna swat you flat and..."

Lexy stops on a dime and turns to Spyro with fear in her eyes.

"Zzz...waa...aatt."

Horrified beyond imagination, the purple dragon realizes she understood some of his words, and quickly grovels for his honor.

"By the Ancestors, sweetie...I would never do that." his voice just a whisper, hoping she will simply forget what he said. However, as a sneaky grin fills her face, and her eyes find the yellow dragonfly hovering beside Diamond, Spyro understands himself.

"Zzz zzp pparr arxzzz zzz zeedd ff ffff fuunnnn nneeee."

He has been played.

This angry younger brother wants so badly to get his paws on Sparx, but his body aches all over; so Spyro simply lowers to the ground, smothering Lexy down with him. His eyes focused on the yellow dragonfly, who now stares at him with a smug grin, even as Diamond yells for his translator to pay attention.

 _Okay, so payback is coming early_

"How much of what I say can you understand?" Spyro asks under his wing, and the young insect, a sneaky smile on her face, answers with how much she truly knows.

"J..j.j..uu..zzztt aaa llli..tttll." Lexy replies, actually content to sleep anywhere, and more so under this dragon's gold wing. Unfortunately since Spyro's brother asked her to drag him around, and as she is also polite and will do what is asked of her, Lexy enjoyed taking Spyro for a stroll around the town square.

"So, my brother made you do this?"

She nods her head yes, and Spyro shakes his head no.

"And I'll bet he also told you not to tell me that you are learning my language."

Again her head is up and down, and again Spyro feels played, not just by his sneaky little brother. However, content with the company he has, even though she is in cahoots with his brother, the purple dragon curls his body around Lexy's tiny frame and closes his eyes.

Though rest doesn't come this easy for the hero. Of course not. Except this disturbance is not at all what he expected.

Several of the young Grublins that where watching, suddenly begin piling themselves under Spyro's empty wing. As that area fills up, knowing they cannot encroach on the princess, the small insects begin climbing on top of the purple dragon.

"Was this also my brother's idea?"

Lexy laughs, answering the question that needed no answer, as Sparx practically falls from the sky with laughter.

"I gotta stop messing with the master." he says, as his prank against Sparx earlier in the day has already been returned. Now he will never get any sleep with a swarm on his back.

However, Sparx is crushed as his prank starts to backfire.

It tickled quite a bit, but at the same time it warms Spyro, feeling a sense of relief. The hardred directed towards the purple dragon, though he is feared by many, may not flow to the next generation, like it has with Cynder. Even more so, feeling he may just have a way with children, and how this is what it could be with his own child.

All these thoughts gently take the remaining strength from Spyro's body, and with nothing but joy in his heart, the purple dragon falls fast asleep.

It is at this moment, secure in the fact Spyro is no longer awake, that a young hornet makes his move.

His eyes never leave the evil creature that took his mom and dad, as this fear is one of his first memories. However, the hatred he has felt in the last few days is nothing like the bitterness he swore he would give.

Even as he faced the condemned purple dragon, alone in the rowdy streets of Truex, this youngster only felt pain, because he believed he could not hurt him. Though he was wrong, as his words cut Spyro to the bone, and this only caused the small grublin more confusion and pain.

Then a torch fell, and this brought agony to his head.

 _Why is he like this Dad?_

The young orphan looks to the heavens, but feels more alone than ever. He has betrayed his family, who died during the Eternal Night, as he is thankful to the one who killed them, for saving his life.

 _I want to hate him, Mom, but..._

 _"Excuse me, young man...Are you alright?"_

The voice is from a yellow dragonfly hovering above, but the question came from the white dragon, whose pinkish purple eyes are focused squarely upon him.

"You seem to have something more than that broken arm on your mind..." Diamond offers, translated by Sparx, as the white dragon moves past a line of older Grublins, waiting for his services. However, he sees a great turmoil burning within a child's heart, and that is more important than some minor aches and pains.

The Great Elder then looks to Spyro and sees an aura that should not be possible in this city, but knowing who and what this purple dragon is all about, Diamond is truly not surprised. This seems to be the reason for this youngster's pain, and again, this is greatly important to him to discover.

"You look upset..." the blind dragon comments, lowering his head down to this tiny hornet like creature and looking through him. "...I can see that as plain as the nose on your face."

Sparx translates, then laughs.

"You know he doesn't have a nose, Master Diamond, right?"

The white dragon pauses dramatically, then looks up at Sparx.

"I now understand why my daughter picked Zip to translate and not you..." Diamond reaches out his paw, scooping the small grublin orphan in his paw, lifting him up to get a better look.

"...sometimes, the things you say baffle me."

Diamond turns his incredible eyes back to the boy in his paw, and without seeing the detail of what makes up this hornet, he focuses on what the boy is really made of.

"You are a very courageous young Grublin..." he waits for Sparx to translate, then finishes his quick assessment. "...but you are also very frightened."

A simple nod is given by the shy orphan child, as he is very scared, but knows he must fight through it to get the things he needs in life. However, his answer to Diamond is more adult than expected, for his fear is not of the purple dragon anymore, but what he feels deep inside.

 _"I don't know what to do."_ he says, looking over at the growing pile of small grublins that have taken rest beside, or on top of the Butcher of Zandera, and for some reason he cannot explain, he has a wanting to be a part of this.

 _"He admitted to killing my parents..."_ the young grublin pauses, not sure why he is saying what he is saying, but a force within his heart compels the boy to finish spilling out these feelings. _"but he is also not the evil monster I thought he was."_

Several tears fall from his eyes on to Diamond's paw, as his true pain is shown to the Spirited dragon with strong colors of green and orange.

 _"I am betraying my mom and dad."_

"How so?"Diamond asks, helping the boy speak with his power, allowing this confused and broken child to release the rest of his inner pain.

 _"I should hate him with all my heart, but I can't."_

The small grublin looks back to the now full purple eyes of this remarkable dragon, who holds him gently in the air, like he is flying.

 _"Because he is good...like you."_

A grateful smile fills Diamond's face, confirming what the boy had just said, as Spyro's smile is identical in every way. It is what he saw from the purple dragon, as their confrontation in the street came to a far different end than he had dreamed, as this same smirk crossed the face of the devil himself, but it was not a grin of arrogance, even though the power the purple dragon possesses warrants such feeling. He saw the real side of Spyro in that smile, if only for a moment.

Then, of course, being saved by that power, the young orphan became even more conflicted. Not that the Butcher of Zandera had rescued him from certain death, but that he still faced judgment before the city, as if this good deed never happened.

 _"He wants to help everyone, but doesn't want any help in return."_

Diamond begins to laugh, as this young grublin is very wise, but also very naïve.

"Of course he wants help, little one..." Diamond looks over at the still growing pile, that has now covered every part of his son-in-law, except his nose and maw. "...and look at all the help he is getting now."

The small grublin turns his eyes towards Spyro, who should be uncomfortable with so many children gathered over his frame, but yet he has not moved a muscle on his body, especially his smiling face.

 _"How is_ that _helping him?"_

Sparx uses the same inflections in his voice to translate, cause he also knows Spyro is enjoying life at this moment, even though he didn't want him to.

"I'll show you." the white dragon replies calmly and with a whisper, adding more of his magical energy into his outstretched paw, allowing this young insect to see things that only he can. A brilliant rainbow of colors fills his eyes, as all of the auras combine with Spyro's, adding to the incredible glow that radiates off the pile atop the purple dragon.

 _"Whoa...this is so cool..."_

The young grublin turns his eyes to Diamond, and not surprisingly to him, he sees the same colors. A wide smile fills his face, as he realizes he was right about Spyro, and this incredible dragon holding him. Though within the young Grublin, the Great Elder sees darkness, and as this is what he really wanted to work on, the Great Elder begins his healing.

 _You are not betraying them, my friend, I promise you..._

The words are not understood, but the meaning of them is, as Diamond uses his power to speak within the boy's soul.

 _They are always watching you..._

The smile disappears from this tiny grublin, as a vision of his mom and dad are shown, buried long ago in his first memories.

 _They are always guiding you..._

His heart stops, hearing their voices from the past, but feeling as if he were in that moment once again.

 _And they will always love you..._

 _"Mom!"_

Sparx is startled as the small hornet like grublin blurts out for his mother, not realizing a conversation was taking place without his translation. However, seeing Diamond's eyes are now darker than his brother's, the yellow dragonfly understands.

"Do you still need me here? Or are you gonna confuse him with incoherent messages, none of us ever understand?" He asks sarcastically and Diamond gives a smile.

"I just showed him a few memories he had lost over the years..." the white dragon's normal pink colored eyes return as he looks to the sky, where the midday sun has just passed over head.

"But you can tell him, if he meets me here tonight...he can ask his parents, themselves, for that guidance."

Upon translation, the young grublin stops his tears. Though he is unsure of what this dragon means, there is a part deep inside that is convinced he speaks the truth.

 _"You mean I can speak with them?"_

"Hey Dad!"

Pearl's voice breaks their converstation, and all three look towards the other white dragon in the town square, whose share of the work has doubled since Diamond walked over to his new friend.

"You wanna get your butt over here and get back to work some time today, or do I wake Spyro?"

Zip translates her words, so everyone can hear the daughter of this powerful dragon bark orders to her father, which Diamond quickly follows.

"Sparx, tell uhh...?" Even though he fears repercussions from his daughter, who will at times hit him with a flash of intense hot Light when he slacks off like this, Diamond takes the time to ask an important question of a new friend.

"I don't know your name, young one."

After a moment, Sparx translates a very odd sounding name when converted from the insect language

"Xerxes. It means Mighty one."

Diamond struggles to pronounce this several time, but the smile on Xerxes' face forces him to stop.

"If you don't mind...I shall just call you Mighty."

Mighty nods his head in agreement, as the name seems to suit this little grublin well.

"Tell Mighty to meet me here tonight, or if I must come to him... I shall."

Diamond then immediately returns to his daughter's side, who pops him in the back of the head with her tail, earning smattering laughs from the groups waiting.

"Just go off and help _one_...while I give aid to more than _twenty_ all by myself.." she grunts, bumping past her now embarrassed father, who quickly moves to the next Grublin in line.

"And don't try to take ten minutes fixing a torn muscle, while you talk about pollination, or some other thing you know nothing about..." she continues in a very annoyed and degrading tone, as Pearl is keen on her old man's ability to get into long conversations about nothing. Even though the white dragoness understands the importance of conversation, as she has talked the ears off many a citizen of Warfang, when it comes to healing the wounds of war, work comes first.

"Listen...I'm not carrying you anymore, Dad..." the white dragoness remarks, her voice more taunting than angry this time, as she can see her berating may have been harsh. Since none of these injuries are life threatening, just old wounds that won't heal, Pearl calms herself down.

For the first time, she is not feeling the pressure that came during war time, though, she was hoping her father would keep up this time.

"It's about time you actually did something."

Diamond laughs, as do the most of the grublins around, for Zip has translated this one sided argument well. Plus with this berating of her father, both meaningful and sarcastic, everyone can see the race of dragons is much like their own. The white dragon gets back to work, taking the pain from an old injury, and as always with a smile. The auras surrounding Diamond shine brightly, allowing his own spirit to feed off of them, and like Spyro, giving that power right back with his ability to heal...and talk when Pearl is not looking.

As the two healers of the dragon race begin removing the stain of hatred the purple dragon left behind, the children of Truex do the same for Spyro, beginning the age of healing within the city.

How long it will last remains uncertain.

* * *

Standing before a pile of canvas bags, over-filled with gold and silver, Quincy's eyes show none of the joy these bags brought earlier. A score he had never thought possible, for his dividends far exceeded the last venture he made, without the Marauders and their army of slave laborers.

The price he sees before him now is far greater than the one he paid to the honest workers of his last mine.

"I didn't want anyone to die..." he cries softly, picking up a single gold coin, and looking at it in an entirely different way. He then drops it, feeling the spilled blood that came with his reward.

"I never wanted this."

A very loud number of bangs fill Quincy's ears, and his heart begins to pound harder, knowing the weapon his wealth was able to create, has been placed in the wrong paws. A crude weapon for self defense only. This shotgun, as it was called, would allow him to escape certain death; so it came as a complete surprise to the large bear, when Krax offered his share back in exchange for this single weapon.

This odd price, to the leader of a violent gang, never once crossed his mind, as the acquisition of wealth clouded his view. He paid a tenth of that for it to be fabricated, but now, as the powerful weapon is used repeatedly, Quincy understands the true price he has paid.

"He must not be allowed to keep that shotgun."

Quincy reaches for an ornate crossbow, mounted on the wall of his office in the back of the mine. However, the value of this bow is nothing compared to its ability to take a life, for it is equipped not to fail.

The brown bear pulls back the string and loads a single bolt into the chamber.

"I will end this now..." he charges himself up to fight, though as he turns to the door, his fight is taken from him without a single blow.

Again his heart pounds, but for a different reason than the fear of death.

"You killed my friend!"

A small yellow whelpling stands before him, her eyes showing the pain and anger no child should bear, causing Quincy's legs to buckle beneath him. He begins to cry as his knees touch the ground, stunning the young dragoness who thought he would react much differently. Her innocence returns in an instant, as the broken bear continues bawling, suddenly feeling sorrow for him.

"Are you alright?" Wattney asks, and Quincey can see the sincerity in her eyes, burning his soul further as this battered dragoness seems more concerned for him.

"No." he answers, reaching out a paw for the young girl, and only feeling worse as she backs away in fear.

Quincy's reddened eyes well up more, seeing the terror instilled within a child that was forced to work as a slave in his mine. He feels her pain and anguish differently, as the scars and stresses this youngster is dealing with, was placed there by him.

"I promise, no one will hurt you anymore."

Wattney, normally accepting of those around her, remains skeptical, sniffing the air for any signs of trouble. However, sensing the bear before her is being sincere, the small yellow dragoness takes a step in his direction.

A wide smile encourages the small dragoness to take another step, though she lurches back when Quincy's eyes open wide, and he lunges forward.

"NO!" the large bear growls angrily, startling Wattney back, where she is met with tremendous pain.

Krax and Alex, who have now made their way to the back area of the cave, decide to take down one more dragon while escaping. A sharp blade pierces the small whelpling's shoulder, and her cry of pain sends Quincy into a frenzy. He leaps past Wattney, striking an unsuspecting Alex across his jaw, so hard that this monster Kodiak actually falls to the ground.

The enraged gentlemanly bear then take his sights to the one who has caused him such pain, squaring off with Krax regardless of the weapon he holds. As the one eyed Kodiak raises his scattergun, Quincy is ready for it.

He grasps the barrel before Krax can pull the trigger, pushing it down to the right, where the blast of this powerful weapon strikes his number two. Quincy then yanks the shotgun from a stunned Krax, cocking the weapon as he was shown, then pointing it at the Kodiak's good eye.

"The Marauders die here with you."

His life flashes by in an instant, just as clicking noise is heard from before him, suddenly realizing the powerful weapon is empty. Without another thought for his comrades or his bounty, Krax does what any coward would do, ran like hell.

Quincy would love nothing more then to chase this bastard down and finish a task that needs performing, however, seeing the chest of this little dragoness expanding and contracting, he understands his duties are to her instead.

"Easy girl..." the large bear begs, for his promise has already been broken. He gently scoops the yellow whelpling from the ground, cradling Wattney as if she was his own child.

"...I have you."

* * *

Under a canopy of scarlet, and feeling the warmth of home for the first time in a year, Scorch slumbers peacefully beneath Cynder's right wing. Onyx also finds this common comfort to him, though he is under her left. However, it is Cynder who is feeling the most comfort, as if Spyro himself was sleeping with her.

She is with child, and those feeling alone were enough to send the black dragon into a deep slumber. though now, seeing the ability she has to be a mother, as this day spent with her nephew and his friend was nothing less than spectacular, Cynder finds herself dreaming of what could happen.

However, as the egg she had laid begins to shudder, a tap on the nose wakes her from her dream.

"Hey sis..." is muttered, but incoherent to the black dragoness, who slowly opens her eyes. She is then startled to her feet, noticing Pearl is standing before her, uncovering both children.

"...don't get up... or you'll wake the boys." she finishes sarcastically, as Onyx and Scorch are disturbed by Cynder's sudden movement.

"Mom?" her son asks in his very tired voice, making momma smile as he comes to life with a wagging tail.

"Hi sweetie." she returns, giving the small black dragon a peck upon the head. She then looks at Scorch, and before his attitude can change, gives him a soft kiss as well.

"I just came home to see if you were okay, now go back to sleep, Sweetheart, so I can talk with your Aunt for a moment."

Cynder, still stunned that her sister is here, gives her a sour grin after hearing that last statement, but does not express her anger before the children. Instead she waits for Pearl and herself to clear the room, before unleashing her anger.

"What _are_ you doing here?" she says with an attitude, brought on by a lack of trust and sleep, and it quickly takes Pearl's attention.

"Do you think I'm not able to watch your son?"

The white dragoness, stunned by Cynder's tone, as she has never snapped at her sister before, oddly shows a smile. She then takes the black paw of her sister, holding it in her own with care, taking the anger from Cynder with this loving gesture.

"Of course you can, and I so happy to see you get upset when your ability to be a mother comes into question...even when the child is not yours."

Cynder, slightly confused by both lack of sleep and this conversation, still finds the compliment overwhelming. Her smile's brilliance is only exceeded by her aura, which now shines brighter than the sun itself. However, as her non presence in Truex will likely be noticed soon, Pearl decides to cut the speech about her capabilities, and focuses on a new task for her sister. One she knows the black dragoness will be eager to accept.

"But now you need to demonstrate your willingness as a wife, and come help your..." Pearl pauses, recalling the conversation she just had with Spyro about five minutes ago. "...annoyingly, pride-filled, selfish, one-track-minded husband."

Cynder again becomes confused, but feeling the frustration coming from her sister, and understanding how annoyingly, pride-filled, and selfish her one-track-minded husband can be, Cynder does not ask the stupid question.

Only the one that needs asking is voiced.

"What does he need me to do?"

Pearl smiles, as this request is not from him, but for him.

"Spyro needs a reality check..." the white dragoness forces a great deal of magic into Cynder, giving her sister a glimpse from the past, when she fought to save their father. And furthermore, showing Cynder she was also carrying an egg at the time.

"We dragonesses are fierce, gravid or not, especially when it comes to protecting our family."

Convinced she is needed, Cynder looks to the other room, where Tempest has taken rest with her husband. She pads softly to the door, where her eyes find the blue dragoness has already risen from her spot beside Garnet.

"What's going on out heee...eeer...eeerrre." Tempest yawns, wiping the sandman from her eyes, then noticing Pearl.

"Oh shit..." her tone is now pure concern, not expecting to see the white dragoness for a few days. "...what happened?"

Pearl grins, seeing the same maternal instincts beginning to take hold of Tempest as well, and she quickly puts the Wind dragon's mind at ease.

"Spyro is being a selfish moron again, and is trying to take on an enemy he cannot defeat..." Pearl looks at her sister, who can easily turn the tables, though this is not the real reason she is here, and lets Cynder know why she flew back to Warfang.

"But in honesty, sis, I want you to come to Truex, so you can see a side of your husband he will never allow you to see."

Those words scare Cynder, as Pearl's voice is dead serious. However, with another glance at a more recent memory the white dragoness gives, Cynder watches her husband broken inside, and the pain she knows so well coming from his eyes.

But Pearl also shows her sister Spyro's spirit, which remains strong at the core, just like hers.

"And I think you will find...it is what you will love most about him."

* * *

After a few hours resting in the sun, though his body never got the heat it gives off, being covered from head to tail in grublins, Spyro still remains warm with comfort. He has been forgiven, and the thoughts of becoming a father consumes him more. His head quickly fills with the fantasy of his son playing with the children around him. Or maybe it is his daughter, who becomes fluent in the insect language and speaks to these children of peace and harmony.

The chorus of soft buzzing and gentle snores, deepen the dream, as Spyro feels their own images, watching as these children play with his own. The world makes perfect sense to him so much so that Spyro doesn't hear his brother, even though he can hear him speaking within this dream.

"Hey... Spyro..."

Nothing, not even a break in his hard rumbling snore, which seems to be synced to the hum of the children laying upon him.

Sparx becomes concerned, as he can see the three guardians approaching, but that is not what worries the yellow dragonfly. It is the two grublins that have broken formation from the pack of scouts, sent with the guardians, now making a beeline towards his brother with very disturbed looks in their eyes.

"Spyro, wake up!"

It is not Sparx's voice that breaks up the slumber party, but the screeching call of two angry fathers.

 _"Raz!"_

 _"Xurt!"_

The two grublins call different names, but there demand comes out the same.

 _"Get the hell away from that monster!"_

The two young hornet like children bolt up on Spyro's back, hearing the angered tones of their respected fathers, and understanding the trouble they are now in. The entire group rises, broken from the joy and dreams they were having; conquering their fear of this large purple dragon. But it is Spyro who is broken the hardest, as the fathers of these children do not take their anger out on him, but the ones that came to help him.

"I don't want to translate that..." Sparx remarks somberly, hearing how one father will be punishing his child. "...I just hope he is being more dramatic than serious."

Spyro's heart is crushed, seeing the fear in a child who knows he is in for a long month, or maybe two.

"They didn't do anything..." he remarks with the same somber tone his brother speaks, watching as the rest of the children walk away, worried they may get the same punishment as their friends.

"Are you okay, Spyro?"

Pearl's voice is soft and comforting, taking Spyro's tearing eyes to her, however, a more strict sounding voice comes a moment later, and with it everyone's attention.

"She is advancing again, Spyro!"

Terrador and Cole land before the purple dragon, but Cyril takes a different route, towards the infirmary.

"What happened to Master Cyril?" Spyro asks, as the ice guardian lands gingerly before Diamond, favoring his right front paw, which the purple dragon now notices is not in its proper position.

"I thought you guys were just going to track her movements? Not engage her."

"That was the plan, but it appears they had the same idea, and we were forced to take off quickly..." Terrador begins, and Cole sarcastically finishes with a grin.

"And Cyril, not paying attention to where he was standing, turned around and leaped right into a tree."

Even Terrador cannot keep a grin from crossing his face, though he clears it quickly with the news he brings.

"They came at us from both sides Spyro..." the Earth dragon remarks with concern, as the army seems to have grown in size. "...it is remarkable the numbers they posses now... There is no way we can defend against this many, while trying to kill one enemy that is _unkillable_."

The purple dragon, his head still lowered from the moment that just passed, becomes even more upset.

"I don't want Cynder here..." he says, as he knows what Terrador is about to say next, and Pearl places a paw upon her brother-in-law's shoulder.

"She doesn't have to fight, you know..."

"NO!" he barks, bouncing Pearl's paw from his shoulder with a hard shrug. However, seeing what she saw in that moment, Pearl bites her tongue wanting to hear Spyro finish his objection.

"I don't want Cynder to get hurt, not while she is carrying my baby." Spyro continues angrily, staring down the two guardians with a flash of his white eyes to show he is not fooling around.

"I will go this time, and I will yank that damn helmet off her head with my bare paws."

Terrador, even feeling the resolve of the purple dragon, gives him a very cheeky grin.

"I tried that... And you are nowhere near as strong as I am, Spyro... Soooo, I would think of a different way to approach her."

The pure sarcastic tone the Earth dragon uses puts a smile on Cole's face and a stunned look on Spyro's, however, Pearl shows none of these emotions, for she is pissed off.

Now it is her turn to show off her power.

"You are a lying bastard..." she grunts, leaving both guardians stunned, but not Spyro.

"You don't want Cynder here, cause you're afraid of what she will see."

Spyro gives his sister-in-law a hard stare, but she steps up to the purple dragon, proving she is more fierce then he is in her convictions.

"They hate you here... and it is killing you that you can do nothing to fix it." Pearl continues adamantly, for what she saw in that brief moment, seeing the pain that comes with the thought of bring Cynder here is not for her sake, but for his own.

"You don't want my sister to see you like _this_ , and that's bullshit."

"Please, Pearl...I..."

"You should be ashamed of yourself."

Pearl's words halt any comeback from Spyro, for this is the real reason he does not want Cynder here.

"I can't..." he begins, and again Pearl halts his words with her own.

"You can't **_what_**!?" She barks, getting Terrador to place a paw upon her shoulder, hoping to calm Pearl down. Though a strong glance from the white dragoness removes that paw fast.

"You watched Cynder suffer with this pain, seeing the worst side of my sister, and now when you are in this position, you will not allow her to do the same."

Spyro has nothing to say, as there is nothing to say. Though, Pearl does, and she says it along with a paw upon his heart.

"Cynder needs the chance to show you the same comfort you showed her."

Spyro, as much as he would love that, still shakes his head no.

"Please, Pearl... I'm begging you not to bring her here."

Pearl shoves him away, disgusted at Spyro's stubbornness, wanting to deal with this pain on his own. She can feel the purple dragon is keeping this pain from the one he loves, for Cynder has suffered more than anyone, and this time it is not her battle. But to the white dragoness, it is Cynder's battle, one she must fight hard to win, as her husband's soul is in the balance. A fight Spyro has endured for months, and made a great impact.

Aggravated beyond control, Pearl pads off in a huff, heading into a small dwelling where food has been laid out for the guests of Warfang. The white dragoness grasps several honeycombs, cramming them in her mouth to remove the bitter taste of losing an argument, especially when it is with a stubborn fool.

"WHAT AN...OM NOM NOM...IDIOT!" she grumbles, taking several more of the sweet and chewy confections to crush her anger, before looking at the grublin who is keeping this buffet area stocked.

"I don't what my sister sees in this annoyingly, selfish, one-track-minded foo..."

Pearl stops ranting and chewing, as Diamond's satchel behind the confused insect catches her eye, and the glowing green gems that filled it about halfway. A sneaky grin appears on her muzzle, knowing she can make the trip to Warfang, tell her sister that her husband is a fool, and still be back to finish her dinner break.

The Light bending dragoness again looks at the young grublin, who, by the blank look on her face, has no clue what is being said.

"But I can also be a stubborn pain in the ass."

* * *

No one makes eye contact with the massive Fire dragon, who now controls what is happening in this mine, especially after hearing how the stronger slaves in the rear of the cave were just slaughtered. He becomes irate, spitting fire as he speaks with more and more anger for what these Marauders have done.

"You will face fair judgment, unlike these slaves who were made to do your bidding..." he barks, getting very little grumblings from the Kodiaks in custody, and even less as he gives them their second option. "...or you can stay here and be incinerated... painfully."

Seeing the flame spurts spill out of his mouth, like saliva from an angry St. Bernard, no one decides to opt for option B.

"Get the rest of the prisoners out of here, and into Charlston's custody, then come back here and tend to these heroes."

Blazer's voice is sore, as he again looks upon the five lives that were taken without thought, staring at one dragon in particular. He lowers down, lifting the face of one of his boys, who made good the second chance this guardian had given him.

"I am so proud of you, my son, and I will make sure your death is not a pointless one."

Three of his other children, as nearly half of these hard workers spent time during their youths in this gentle giant's care, now step forward to take a fellow brother of the orphanage home to rest. They say nothing to their one time father, seeing eyes they have come to fear when shown, and thankful they are not for them.

Quietly the Earth dragons clear the fallen, leaving Blazer alone in this massive cave.

The colossus begins channeling his powers, for he is ready to burn this place out. He was told it would take time for Krax and his butchering friend to escape the back of this cave, and that was all he needed to know. But the cave must be clear, even of Marauders, as only the most evil souls deserve the painful conclusion he is going to bring to their lives.

His body begins to glow, and his wings open out wide, slowly becoming translucent in flame. Then the remainder of his body ignites, filling the cave with a plume of heat that lifts him into the air several feet. Blazer begins taking this added heat in, building his power further and further. However, just before the powerful fire breather can unleash hell, a strong voice begs in the distance.

"Help Me! Please!"

It is not the evil one eyed monster, nor can it be his fast, blade wielding sidekick, as this call for help is genuine and without pride. But mostly, as a dragon who has lived for more than a century, Blazer can tell when this kind of plea for help is not for one's self.

His eyes then spot a well groomed Kodiak, who has in his arms an injured yellow whelpling, and his heart begins to sink deep into his chest. There is nothing Blazer can do to drop the temperature in the cave in time, as his ability to pull heat from the air will not be enough to keep this Kodiak and his young friend from getting burned badly.

Upon feeling the overwhelming plume of hot air begin singing his fur, Quincy looks at this young girl, who also suffers with the intense rise in temperature. He quickly lowers to the ground, hoping only to cover Wattney, and keep her from experiencing anymore pain.

 _Please...help me..._

His cry is more of a prayer for the Ancestors, to make his death quick, and allow his body to protect this young girl. However, it is not answered by them, for death is not an option when Blazer is around. Instead, the large fire breathing guardian of children, races his old colossal body across the cave floor, scooping both the bear and the dragoness from the ground and placing them in the protective cocoon of his black wings.

Held within his grasp, Blazer easily inhales the heat from the confines of his wings, soothing their pair with cooler air. He then looks to the passageway in the rear of the cave, where Krax and his friend are getting further from his vengeance.

But this is no longer his main concern, as a child has been hurt and needs a guardian.

The large dragon looks to the hole in the roof, where a team of dragons make their way back to the city with the injured and dead. His eyes once again find the escape route where the coward, who killed his friends and family, has taken an early leave. And though vengeance blinds him for the moment, the old dragon knows his only way is up and out

For the moment that is.

"You better pray to the Ancestors that I never find you." he grumbles, leaping as high as he can before unfurling his protecting wings, gaining height into the even cooler breezes aloft. He cradles his victims softly, but securely, not wanting to hurt them more than he has already, and takes off towards the group that preceded him.

* * *

 **One fight is finished...or is it? Is Cynder is going to see her husband's pain? Will Spyro show it for her... or does he only show this pain to an encroaching army of spiders?**

 **We can only wait and read.**


	35. The Hero of Avalar Needs His Hero

**Another chapter in the books...uploaded, and I like where this is heading. Several conflicts still to be resolved, and one more at the end, that I bet most forgot. Could be cause I have been taking a while to produce chapters, but hey...that's life. I will not stop though, unless I die tomorrow in some horrific way, like being mauled by a honey badger or something.**

 **Anyway, my thanks go out to coincidencless and HolyCross9 for their continued support in reviewing. However, I must also say thank you to Arcantos the Storyteller, who in my opinion has given the greatest review and critique I have ever read. It is fair to say I have limited skills, but those skills are improving. Though the real reason I, and most everyone on the site, do this, is to get away from real life and make things right in our own worlds. So thank you Arcantos, I am glad you are enjoying this story, and I will take your advice to heart...in the future. I can't do that to this story, cause it would ruin what I have done up till now.**

 **Also, my thanks to SilverFury23 for Beta work...and for finally getting 3 stars in war.**

* * *

 **Chapter 35 The Hero of Avalar Needs His Hero**

"I don't care if she is the complete opposite color, that is definitely Cynder's sister... without a doubt in my mind now."

Sparx breaks the uncomfortable silence of those standing around, staring at the white dragoness as she stomped away in frustration. He then lowers to his brother's eyes, a smirk on his face from ear to ear.

"Cause those two are the only ones I know that can shut you down like that." The yellow dragonfly turns his eyes to Pearl, as she barges into the small dwelling, where a young hornet is laying out a large spread of Truex's bounty for the honored guests of Warfang.

"Since she is heading for the dining room afterward, just like a certain Shadow dragoness I know..." he turns his dumb grin towards Diamond. "...I'm guessing this must be a family trait."

The Great Elder nods, but does not interfere, seeing a glow of courage building within the tiny insect. Sparx then loses the stupid smirk, and his eyes sharpen as he turns them to Spyro.

"But also like Cynder, who only acts this way when she is frustrated, Pearl has you pegged."

Spyro goes to speak, but Sparx shuts him down by flying straight up to his left nostril.

"Don't you even think about defending yourself now!"

The few grublin scouts, who surround Terrador and Cole, are stunned to see this outburst by an insect towards the much larger dragon, but more so as Spyro remains silent, allowing it to happen, however, the guardians are not surprised, as Sparx speaks to the larger drake as a brother and not as an insignificant little fly.

"Pearl is right, Spyro...you _are_ keeping this pain from Cynder..." he remarks adamantly, as he knows his brother well, and is aware he is not perfect. "...and she must be allowed to see this part of you too."

Sparx places a tiny hand on Spyro's nose, patting the soft scales upon the place in which he touched.

"My _sister_... needs to know the best side of you, bro. The side that shows you are vulnerable and begs for help from time to time." Sparx tears up, as does the purple dragon, who for the first time hears his big brother's honest feeling, and approval, of Cynder.

"Your humility is the reason I don't feel small when I'm with you, Spyro. You never ever wanted to hurt me, and the one time you did..." the small dragonfly smiles, as Spyro quickly recalls the one time he got rough with his tiny sibling, and accidentally broke his arm after swatting him from the sky. The look on his face now is much like the expression he saw then, and Sparx offers his hand softly across his brother's nose once more.

"...I saw everything I needed to see, and in my eyes... and in my heart, you became my brother that day."

Terrador, not one to interrupt such a moment, places a paw upon the purple dragon's back.

"As much as it pains me to say this...Sparx is right." the older Guardian offers, as he has seen the best side of Spyro himself. "You are more humble than anyone I know. Your ability to remain grounded in the face of those beneath your level of power is what makes you special in my eyes."

The large Earth dragon shows a crooked smile, as he recalled many instances where he did not have the same ability to hold back, taking advantage of weaker Earth dragons to show his supremacy; but not Spyro, and the Master Guardian tells him so.

"You have the power to destroy them all..." Terrador looks out among the Grublins, most of them still staring at Spyro with angered eyes. "...and yet, all you want is their forgiveness. That is a trait many wish they possessed, I myself included. This is what makes you, and Cynder, unique."

Cole, who can add nothing more to what was said, still offers his thoughts.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't let Cynder be here, Spyro, especially knowing how her love and devotion increase with every minute you stand beside her, and vice versa. Cynder needs to be here, not just for you, but for herself."

Diamond intercedes now, as he is still against this idea.

"No..." manages to escape his mouth before Spyro interrupts with his answer.

"You're right."

A smug grin crosses Diamond's face for a second, but then it disappears.

"Why the change of heart Spyro?" the question is irrelevant, as he can already see the answer within the purple dragon's soul, but he asks it to allow Spyro the chance to tell himself.

"I need her..." he whispers the truth so softly that no one can hear him.

"What?"

Terrador's gruff voice startles Spyro from his own thoughts, but then he looks up at his much larger friend, and his voice rises up for them to hear clearly.

"We can't do this without her."

"But Spyro..." Diamond interrupts now, as he presses the purple dragon for his real reason. "...do you really want Cynder in a dangerous situation like this, knowing she is carrying your child."

"No, Diamond...I don't want her here." Spyro answers before looking out upon the Grublins and their city, who were placed in this situation by his actions.

"But Truex will be destroyed if we cannot stop that queen, and Cynder is the only one who can help..." the great hero stops, then looks at his father-in-law. "...besides, she don't even need to be in the fight."

A single brow raises upon the white dragon, as well as the other two dragons standing in the group, forcing Spyro to explain further. He turns to the slightly confused Earth Guardian, the beginnings of a grin crossing his face.

"Can you make a small stone canister of some sort, so my wife can fill it with poison?"

Terrador grins with his friend, as Spyro's question gives him the same idea. He then looks upon the large fountain in the town center, which he pulled up from the ground and carved as one piece.

"I think I can manage something like that."

Spyro returns his eyes to the only other pair that remind him of his own.

"We can bomb her from above, and knock that damn helmet..."

Diamond raises a paw, stopping his son-in-law's explanation of battle, so he may hear his real explanation of bringing Cynder.

"I can simply bring those canisters to Warfang, have my daughter fill them, and be back before anyone noticed I was gone. So again, I will ask...why do you want Cynder here?"

Spyro lowers his head, for the truth begins to hurt him more and more. He looks upon the children who rested upon his tired body, filling the purple dragon with strength, however, they now gaze back with fear in their eyes, understanding this creature is now off limits.

"I said before...I don't want her here, Diamond." he looks upon the Great Elder with tears in his eyes. "I need her here."

The white dragon's eyes show his joy as they turn a darker shade of purple, for he is also gaining strength in the son he has inherited. Diamond places a paw upon Spyro's shoulder, helping him with what he can, taking some of the pain from his soul, however, it is an image that the Light dragon shows to the broken hero, that truly help raise his Spirit.

"Pearl is already on her way..." he says, as he felt his daughter's life force leave in a hurry, catching a glimpse of her aura as it headed south towards Warfang. "...and I'm sure Cynder will not take long to get here after that."

"What? Are you kidding? Can Pearl _carry_ Cynder all the way here?" Sparx remarks with uncertainty, then goes a bit to far with his reasoning for this question.

"I mean Cynder is a pretty _big_ dragoness."

Spyro and Diamond snap their eyes to Sparx, staring fear into his body, and causing him to speak without filter again.

"I know Pearl is a big girl too...but..."

Cole snatches Sparx from the air, stopping him before it is to late.

"Wow! Odd wind we're having today." The Fire dragon remarks sarcastically, looking up at the cloudless sky. "I think it might rain, guys."

"Yeah." Terrador adds. "Pieces of yellow dragonfly if you open your paw, Cole."

Even Spyro cannot keep the smirk from crossing his face, as the Earth Dragon draws humor from a very sour statement, however, Diamond, still annoyed at Sparx, gives a dry an angered answer to this question.

"My daughter could carry Cynder here faster than you can open that fat mouth of yours and put a foot in it...and before you tell the _blind_ dragon that you don't have feet, I will let you know that it will be my foot I force down your throat if you ever talk about my little girls like that again. Do you hear me in there, Tiny?"

A peep of acknowledgment comes from the smiling red dragon's paw, and Diamond turns to Spyro with a grin.

"I think that will shut him up for a little while."

Spyro shakes his head no, as he knows his brother well, but he too has the same question, wondering if Pearl can bring his wife to Truex in seconds.

" _Can_ Pearl carry Cynder here?"

Everyone hears Sparx's laughter, as the question is asked again, which Cole crushes with more pressure to his paw.

"Oww"

Diamond, unable to keep the smirk from his face now, as the yellow dragonfly is as persistent as Spyro had mentioned several times, answers the question.

"She could, if Cynder were not gravid, but moving nearly the speed of light could harm the unborn child, or worse yet, cause Cynder to lose the egg."

* * *

Everyone is awake during the early hours, in the home of Avalar's Hero, however, one visitor is becoming truly anxious. She knows her time is running short, but a very crucial subject has been brought up, one that must be finalized before Pearl can head back to Truex.

"I cannot watch Onyx and Scorch..." Garnet grumbles, having to wake an hour before he was hoping to, as the Earth dragon has an important task for the foreseeable future . "...I must open the quarry for the next few weeks while Titan recovers from his injury. Sorry sweetie"

Tempest, understanding the reason her new husband cannot do what she wants, but still gives him a look. One he dismisses and then retires to the room he and Tempest were provided for the night. Tempest, however, was not about to let her new best friend trek over five thousand miles alone, whilst pregnant, the blue and silvery white dragoness looks to the only other responsible elders who live in this dwelling.

"Flash... Nina... can you keep an eye on the boys?"

The blue dragonfly quickly raises a hand, looking at the pair of rambunctious whelps, knowing how hard it was for him to keep up with one seven-year-old dragon. Flash can see the same fire in their eyes, a fire he wish he could have put out in his own son's eyes once in a while.

"Sorry Tempest...I am getting too old for a whelpling's behavior..." He grins, then looks at his wife, not acknowledging her age, giving another reason for her to decline as well. "...and my wife has been feeling a bit under the weather for the last few days, so we must regretfully decline."

Nina gives her husband a glance, but does not dispute him, for this young at heart, a mother would love nothing more than to relive those wonderful days of parenting a dragon. Nina knows she cannot keep up with this pair of energy filled whelps either.

"Well I'm not gonna let Cynder go by herself."

Seeing there is no other option being brought up, Onyx decides to add another suggestion to the pile.

"Can we go with you and Tempest, Aunt Cynder?"

The young dragon expects a no from his mother right away, however he is stunned when she looks to Cynder for the answer instead.

"It's up to you, Sis. I told you, he is your responsibility "

The black dragoness is stunned by her answer, but then a smile comes to her face. She is truly being put in charge of Onyx, and a sensation she has never felt before consumes her. Cynder turns to her nephew, only increasing the amount of butterflies churning in her stomach, as this young life is now in her paws.

"I don't know..."

"Pleeeeeease..." Onyx cries with hope, showing his best smile and adding a plea to help convince her. "...I promise I won't be a bother, and I'll stay right beside you."

The black dragoness can see truth in his eyes, and after a momentary pause, she looks to Pearl for an answer again, but momma only gives her a blank stare.

"Well, I guess so..." Cynder answered causing Onyx to go crazy with joy.

Pearl shows no joy, rolling her eyes at little sister, before placing a paw upon her shoulder. The white dragoness gives Cynder a vision of experience, and how long that promise will probably last, but then Pearl shows her sister a smile.

"Well, you have a lot to learn, sis..." She says sarcastically, then turns to the small black whelpling, who continues spinning around in a circle with excitement, like a dog who noticed his owner has picked up 'the leash'.

"...and he is going to teach you a bit of that lesson, I'm sure."

Pearl returns her eyes to Cynder, giving a look of confidence.

"But I am not worried about his safety, as long as he is with you."

Pearl rests her forehead against Cynder's, passing more images of friendship and comfort, allowing her sister to feel exactly what she is feeling.

"I love you, little sister... so be careful, and I'll see you in a few hours."

The white dragoness, already knowing she has spent too much time on this task, races for the door and takes off into the night sky.

"This is gonna be great!" Onyx barks, his joy over-riding his ability to think, especially as he runs into the wrong room for a few belongings.

The black whelp pops out of Spyro and Cynder's room, a slight shade of red to his black scaled face, and a goofy smile as he walks to the other room he shares with his mother. However, before he can disappear again, he is reminded of another thing that also slipped his mind.

"So...what am I going to do?" Scorch asks, trying hard to hold back his emotions, as he once again feels like he is being left behind.

"You don't want to come with us?" Onyx returns to his friend. "He can come to, right Aunt Cynder?"

The black dragoness knowing she has control of Onyx, also understands she has no say in this decision, a fact that is brought up by Scorch himself.

"I want to, Onyx, believe me I do, but Jacob would be upset if I left this place." The wingless fire breather remarks, unable to keep a tear from falling to the ground. "And I really don't want to know how mad he would get if I left the city."

Onyx can see the pain the young red dragon feels, as the look of sadness in his eyes is much like the day they became friends, when this brave dragon confronted him for leaving him behind.

"On second thought Aunt Cynder..." Onyx looks up at the black dragoness, a smile on his face and still excitement in his eyes. "...I don't want to fly five thousand miles."

The young black dragon looks back to his friend, who has already begun changing his sad expression, and more so as Onyx asks his guardian's permission for something else.

"Can I sleep over at Scorch's place? I promise I will behave."

Scorch is dumbfounded, as Onyx seems truly wanting of this request, but that again is not an option.

"No one is at the orphanage, right now, so I must stay here." The wingless whelp returns somberly.

The young black dragon's enthusiasm is finally crushed, remembering the reason Scorch is sleeping over, however, with his intoxicating smile, and his quick wit, Onyx puts plan B into effect.

"Well then...you have to take him with you Aunt Cynder. Scorch is your responsibility, so you can't just go off and leave him alone."

Tempest, annoyed that she is sealing her own fate, differs with the young dragon.

"No Onyx...I am also responsible for Scorch." Tempest steps forward, scooping the red wingless whelpling up into her paws. "I gave my word that I would keep him safe for the night."

"So what!" He yelps back flustered, Though after a moment the black dragon's grin returns, and he continues in his best sarcastic voice.

"You can kick Jacob's butt."

Tempest stops looking into the broken red eyes of the little dragon in her cupped paws, turning them to Onyx with both anger and fear.

"I promised _Blazer_ , not Jacob."

Onyx loses his grin, as he understands now there is no way Scorch is going, and neither is he, however, he is stunned as Tempest takes a deep breath, before hoisting the small flightless dragon onto her back.

"Sooo... I guess I better make sure nothing happens to you, and we better be back before night fall."

Scorch is stunned beyond words, hearing Tempest put her own well being on the line to fulfill his wish. Though he is still frightened of the idea.

"I really shouldn't Ms. Tempest. Jacob will stomp me into the ground if I leave Warfang."

The blue dragoness ignores the boy, as she strolls across the room to the broken armory display, grasping Typhoon's Barrier from the rack once again. She straps on the tail plate, then puts a shackle on each paw, before lowering the helmet down upon her head. Scorch can feel the magic surging through the long neck of his ride, holding on tighter as Tempest begins to levitate under Typhoon Barrier's power. Her eyes flash white, as she turns to the small whelpling on her back, raising his fear with a stern warning.

"I'm gonna take full responsibility for this decision, so you better not leave my side..." Her voice is distorted with power, scaring Scorch a little more. "...or I am gonna get stomped on by someone a lot tougher than Jacob."

A tiny smile breaks across his red muzzle, for as much as she fears the colossus, Jacob has become the one to worry about for him.

"I doubt that, Ms. Tempest."

She also expresses to him a small grin, as the tiny whelpling suddenly shows the determined eyes she has seen from this wingless child all day long.

"But I promise..." Scorch's voice is timid, but filled with pure honesty "...I won't leave this spot."

Tempest nods her head to the boy, then takes hold of Cynder's Fury Armor.

"Whoa...I don't know if I should..." The black dragoness thinks of her baby, and the emotions she could not control earlier this morning, however, her friend is fast to cast aside any doubt and fear.

"Like you said... this armor only enhances your power and emotions, Cynder, and your baby is now a part of that." Tempest hands the black and gold tail plate to the Shadow dragoness, an expression of arrogance on her face to show the power she feels from the Wind armor.

"I say use it."

With only a moment of reluctance, and an assuring nod from her tiny in-laws, Cynder takes the armor plate from Tempest's paw, and begins strapping it on her back. The shackles follow suit, and soon thereafter, the powerful Shadow dragoness gains ten times her strength as she places the helmet upon her head.

Cynder's eyes flash white with wild Fury, however, feeling the glow within her belly, the black dragoness' eyes return to normal, as the one emotion that controls all her rage comes to the surface.

Love...

"I'm ready, Temp..." She remarks confidently, then smiles at Scorch, whom also appears confident in this frightening moment. "...we are all ready."

"Wait a minute...I'm not ready!" Onyx suddenly grumbles, looking at Scorch with jealousy, before turning his eyes to the empty spot on Cynder's back.

"Don't I get a ride too?"

* * *

With his red eyes locked upon a small child, the dragon with the biggest heart in all of Warfang cannot help but feel heart broken. He has caused some of her injuries, though not the most serious, but to Blazer, the soot marked yellow scales are his main focus.

Blazer then turns to the other victim of his power, who now sits up in his bed. Covered from his neck to his belly in bandages, Quincy begins looking around the room, wondering how in the name of the Ancestors he is even breathing.

Through the window of this room, Blazer cannot hear more than the mumblings of this Kodiak, who now has his eyes focused up him, however, as the small dragonfly, hovering beside the doctor, leaves the room, the large Guardian will find out what was said faster then he thought.

"This Kodiak is asking to see the dragon who spared his life, Master Blazer, but I informed him that you cannot fit through the door." A tiny smirk crosses the small insect, who translates for the Grublin surgeon that has been working hard for the past four hours.

"Zaxxon does not want him to walk around yet, so he begged me to come out here and thank you."

Blazer looks upon the Kodiak, who tries to stand, only to find his pain threshold. The large dragon has been well informed of Quincy's ownership of the slave mine, and the dealings made with Krax, however, as he falls back into bed, the Guardian of the Orphanage cannot help but feel remorse, even though anger is the strongest emotion within.

"And what about the young girl?"

The blueish white dragonfly turns to look through the same window, and the hornet like Grublin who continues to patch the most severe wound to Volterra's right shoulder.

"She had a deep laceration in her back, and the poor girl was very malnourished, but that large bear kept her alive by keeping pressure on the wound, and Zaxxon has been giving her fluids...intravenously, I think is the word he used, to help her regain strength."

"What about the burns to her face, neck and tail?"

The small insect turns back to the largest citizen of Warfang, hearing the heaviness of his words, and his tiny voice lifts the giant's heart.

"Well, she appears to be an Electric dragon, Blazer. Her scales absorbed the limited heat she was exposed to." Again the small dragonfly turns to the window and points at the Kodiak that continues to hurt himself trying to stand.

"Thanks to him, all of the young girl's burns are superficial, and can be easily buffed from her scales."

A deep sigh of relief is given, as some of the pain in his heart is removed, then more of this wretched feeling is taken, as Blazer's boys walk into the waiting room.

"Hey big poppa." Jasper offers to the large red dragon, seeing the pain in his eyes, and hoping to remove it with a once familiar greeting to his guardian. "How is everything going on this side of the infirmary?"

No verbal answer is given, though the colossus does nod his head in the positive.

"Good..." He continues, padding over to his foster father, and sitting beside him to report his good news.

"Most of the slaves were uninjured, but the majority of them were on the brink of starvation. Thankfully, this can be fixed with a good hot meal..."

"And a bath." Jacob cuts in, as his strong nose was overpowered by funk.

Jasper snorts a bit of laughter, but returns his seriousness immediately, as his most important information is given.

"Master Titan is going to be fine, though he may be stuck here in the infirmary for a little while, or until Diamond returns... but his wounds are no longer life threatening." Jasper places a paw on Blazer's side, as the emotions of one very hard headed gray dragon, seeped into his heart to.

"Clayton says he can never repay you for saving his best friend's life..." Jasper pauses, looking at Jacob, who now has a grin on his face. They were both there when the gray Earth dragon asked for this message to be relayed, and both sons smile as this request is finalized exactly how it was made.

"But if you ever, _ever_ push him like that again..." the brown dragon pauses again, as he looks up to his poppa. Blazer also looks down, as his boy ramps up his words with the sarcastic tones of his new boss.

"...Clayton said, 'he would kick... your... ass'."

For the first time in hours, a smile grows on the big dragon's muzzle, and his eyes leave the room before him for the doorway to his right.

"Oh he _did_ , did he?"

Jacob and Jasper's grins become full blown smiles, as their father shows the lighter side that makes him who he is.

"I will just have to go over there and teach that tiny little whelpling a lesson." Blazer heads to the door, squeezing his massive frame through with the sounds of stressing wood and metal, however, after popping through, the large dragon returns his head into the observation room.

"You boys stay here, and let me know when that girl wakes up."

"Why?" Jacob asks abruptly, stopping Blazer from retreating.

"Do you need something from her, Master Blazer?" The blind dragon asks further, his voice is more provoking than wondering.

"She may not know where her family is, or even if they are alive, so I..."

Jacob cuts off the large dragon again, this time his voice more annoyed than questioning.

"Isn't that my job now?"

The red dragon is stunned by his tone, but yet his smile returns and he nods his head hard, allowing Jacob to feel his non verbal response with a shift in the air.

"You're right, Master Guardian...I do apologize." The large dragon draws his head back from the room, and both of his boys hear him say something he always says.

"I am getting too old for this shit, you know."

Jacob looks toward his brother and rolls his opaque eyes, as they have heard this statement their entire lives.

" _Getting_ old!? That time came and went _years_ ago, Pop!"

Jasper falls down laughing, as he too was thinking the same thing, but didn't have the guts to say it, at least, not while Blazer was still within ear shot. As this brown dragon cries with humor, Jacob can hear the same laughter from his father as he moves further away. That is when it hits him, for he to has great joy in his heart, but it is not for the joke he just made, it is the honor that was just bestowed him, for no one questioned the authority he just showed.

Jacob, sensing the fluttering wings of a dragonfly, turns his eyes up to the spot where the small blue insect translator has been hovering.

"I need to know when that young girl wakes up, so I can begin to track down her family...and if heaven forbid, she has no family, prepare a space for her in the orphanage."

The small dragonfly answers with a quick yes and returns to the room.

Jasper rises back to his feet, the laughter no longer spilling from his mouth, for an odd feeling in his heart has taken the humor away. Jacob can suddenly smell a familiar scent, and the nervousness whenever Jasper spoke to his father. It lifts him up further on this cloud he is on, as the Earth dragon he looked up to now sees him as his guardian too.

"I'm so proud of you Jacob..." The Earth dragon offers graciously, padding over to his friend, brother, and now guardian, then sitting beside him like he would with Blazer. "...if you need any assistance... _pop_ , know that I am by your side."

* * *

Realizing the calvary will not arrive for some time, as Warfang sits more than five thousand miles to the south, and also hearing that the horde of Arachnids is not right around the corner, Spyro decides to listen to the other pestering voice that speaks to him on a daily basis...his stomach.

"We need to eat first, Master Terrador, then we can head out to stop this invasion, fully charged."

"I agree with Spyro..." Cole adds, as his stomach was also sending messages. "...that army is at least three or four hours from the city, we have time, Master."

Terrador, wanting to keep this army as far from the city as possible, prepares his argument against, however, his stomach is stubborn too, and without much of a fight, Terrador agrees.

"Gentlemen..." The large green and orange chested dragon turns to the scouts Praxus had supplied him. "...your service with us has been exceptional, but I cannot ask you to come this time. We will be confronting them, and I will not be able to guarantee your safety."

The only grublin who understands his words, gives Terrador a nasty look, and a few choice squeals in his native tongue. He then turns to his friends, translating the words given by this honorable dragon, who just insulted their strength and honor.

Spyro grins, as the same rage he heard in the dungeon begins rising up from the several gathered Grublin soldiers.

"You did it now, Master Terrador." Sparx points out, as the Grublins begin spitting hatred towards the Earth dragon, like they did his brother.

The lead hornet-like scout returns his eyes to the much larger dragon, gazing up to the tall beast, but talking down to him as a warrior.

"Yyyo...ooo tthh...tthi...nnn...kkk weeeeee rrr...rr...rrr ch...ch...chhi...illll...dd...rrennnn?"

Terrador is immediately embarrassed, and more so as this small insect rises to his eye level.

"Yyyooo...oooo nn..nna...naa...t..ttt zzzzz...zzzzzz...zzz."

The grublin, now frustrated and angry, cannot stop stammering, and so he looks to Sparx for help. A few squeals are barked with pain and rage, and the annoying loud mouthed brother of Spyro doesn't offer a smile. Though what was said makes him laugh inside, he knows this is too important to them for jokes.

"He says, you're are not as strong as you think, Great Dragon..."

More squeals are given with less anger, but stronger emotions, and again Sparx remains neutral in his feelings, allowing this grublin to express his own.

"...and though you think the same of them, they will not back down from a threat against their home."

Terrador takes no time in his decision.

"Sparx..."

The yellow dragonfly, who was hovering between his brother and the Earth dragon, rises closer to Terrador now.

"...I will be quick to return..." He looks to the small dragonfly. "...and when I do...I want the names of these five Grublins."

Terrador returns his eyes to the small hornet buzzing before his nose, who seems determined, as well as frightened.

"I will not let them go into battle with us, without knowing their names."

Understanding his words, this young hornet breaks character, showing his joy in a burst of excitement.

 _"REALLY!?"_

He turns to his friends, all having zero knowledge of what was said, but still knowing they are in the battle with the outburst of one.

 _"We are in, Guys!"_ He squeals in his native tongue, then suddenly turns to Terrador, straightening himself up with the gaze he is receiving.

 _"Sorry..."_ He offers, then his focus is back to the group of scouts

 _"We have limited time, so let's get ready for a battle..."_ The hornet orders to his friends, then looks to Sparx for help in saving some time. _"...tell his greatness, we will return within five or six minutes, please."_

The yellow dragonfly frowns, and this gives the young hornet a feeling of despair, believing they don't have that much time, however, that is not what gave Sparx the sour expression.

 _"His greatness? Terrador? Really!?"_ The sarcasm catches all five grublins off guard, but Sparx's stupid grin breaks their tension.

 _"You have at least ten minutes..."_ Sparx remarks without second guessing his estimate, knowing it will take at least that long for his brother to stop shoving food in his face. He looks to the purple dragon, who he knows better than most, even Cynder.

"...my brother eats a lot of food...as you can see, it will take quite a while to fill that _big_ purple thing."

Spyro stares at his brother, but Sparx just stares back.

"You threw me in the air on a rock, bro...so don't say a word."

All five Grublins are stunned as Spyro looks away, shut down by a tiny insect. He walks away, annoyed that his brother is going to keep telling everyone in Truex the nickname he hates, but truthfully, it's to keep the smile on his face from his brother's view.

 _"Alright guys, he's gonna try and rush himself now, I'm sure, so don't take too long, and when my brother returns from stuffing his face, you will see why I remain by his side."_ He says grinning, but then the yellow dragonfly becomes serious. Sparx lowers down to the group of five hornets, who still do not like his brother that much _."You will also see the reason you fear him, but...by the end of the day...you'll understand why you should not."_

Having heard all that was needed, the group of five break off in different directions, hoping to fill their bellies and get whatever supplies they may need for battle, and as they leave, Sparx also departs towards his brother, who is now steps from the buffet table.

"Easy Spyro, the food isn't gonna walk away." He snorts in the purple dragon's ear, and Spyro shakes his head, but keeps heading for the door before him.

"Are you ever gonna swat him flat, Spyro?" Cole remarks, as he himself is willing to do the deed at times, this being one of them.

The banter of his brother is one of the things the purple dragon finds redeeming, and with just a smug grin to the Fire breather, Sparx's life is spared. However, as the door is opened, and a certain white dragoness sits at the buffet, everyone's eyes are to Diamond.

"I thought you said she left for Warfang, Great Elder?" Terrador responds to Pearl's wave, as the white dragoness continues finishing her meal.

Diamond is startled himself, knowing he felt her presence leave the city, and never felt it return. He strolls right up to her, an evil eye locked upon her aura.

"Didn't you just go back to Warfang and talk to Cynder?"

The question makes her think for a second, and Diamond has his answer.

"Not at all, Dad."

A smile fills the old white dragon's muzzle, for Pearl can hide the truth in her words, but not in her soul. Diamond reaches for a pile of honey combs, never taking his eyes from his daughter as he bites down into the sweet treat.

"No, ayyy..." Poppa replies, his voice already telling her he knows she is lying.

"Are you sure, Sweetie?"

"Yeah dad..." Pearl begins, but holds her tongue as Diamond lowers his left brow and raises his right brow dramatically.

"Not even for a minute or two, just to say hi to you son, or maybe even your sister?"

The white dragoness begins to blush, for she cannot keep a straight face when daddy begins giving her the first degree, especially with this face.

"OKAY! Stop looking at me like that..." She cries with near laughter, then pushes her father away. "...you know I can't stand that stupid stare you give me."

Diamond too begins to laugh, returning before his daughter to give her a small embrace.

"Because I know it works, my dear."

Pearl takes a breath, then looks past her father to Spyro.

"Yes...I went home and told Cynder..." She says with a certain pride in disobeying.

"I told my sister that you are in need of _assistance_..." A different tone is used in offering this information, one that stinks of arrogance. "...but I didn't tell her what kind. _You_ need to do that, Spyro. You need to show her that you are not perfect, and she needs to see it."

"I know I'm not perfect Pearl, and so does Cynder..." Spyro returns, with a tone that is not normally heard from the docile purple dragon. Though there is no arrogance in Spyro's voice, his words are full of conviction and anger.

"I have made many mistakes before her, but never have I felt this..."

The purple dragon turns away from her, as Pearl's eyes mimic his wife's, just not the same color. As he looks back to her, he notices the white dragoness has already placed a paw upon his arm, feeling the emotions he does.

"Vulnerable?"

Spyro lowers his head.

"I am Cynder's hero..." He whimpers, as the real reason comes out with a helping touch. "...she needs me to be strong...now more than ever."

Pearl removes her paw from Spyro's arm, lifting his chin to gaze into his eyes. With contact to his body, the purple dragon is shown the Light dragon's thoughts, along with her words.

"To my sister...this is the strongest part of you, Spyro."

A vision of the day he fought Cynder is pulled from his memory, where she could have ended the battle with a quick lash of her tail, but the Dark dragoness hesitated, seeing the one chance she had to be brought back to the light.

"You understand the meaning of despair, when darkness comes and would destroy most souls."

Spyro is shown the moment Malefor took Cynder away from him, upon their first meeting inside his Lair, and the ultimate loss of everything he was fighting for. However, what he never saw that day, was the aura that continued to shine brightly within, and for an instance, was seen by the daughter of a spirit sensing dragon.

"My little sister saw that strong light, coming from your heart, fade to almost nothing. But refused to go out... and that is what broke Malefor's hold."

The purple dragon, on the brink of weeping, finds himself smiling, as Cynder's view of this moment is given in perfect detail. It was how the darkness lifted from her heart in an instance, realizing the light she was looking for was coming from Spyro the whole time.

"Cynder told me that she found what she was looking for her whole life...a light that would finally lead her from the darkness...one that cannot be extinguished."

Terrador shows a honeycomb filled smile, as his friend's tail begins swaying back and forth. Even Sparx remains quiet, seeing such a content look on his brother's face, allowing Pearl to continue working her best ability.

"It is a light that will always burn, Spyro, regardless of how anyone else feels towards you, because only my sister can see it." Pearl squeezes the purple dragon's maw a bit tighter, making him feel the final part of her treatment with some pain.

"And for you to keep this special part of you from her, is why I said you were selfish."

The Hero of Avalar says nothing for a moment, as a smile is hard enough to produce though Pearl's strong grip on his face, but as she releases him, Spyro says the unexpected.

"Thank You Pearl...and not for the visions you showed me, or the rearranging of my jaw," His words startle everyone, but not the white dragoness, or her father, who cannot be more proud. Diamond can see the joy building within this darkened spirit, for the one that brings him to life is getting closer with every passing second, and Spyro embraces Pearl so she can feel all his emotions.

"I want Cynder to come here, after all."

Spyro backs away, the tears in his eyes still building, showing how emotional her new brother-in-law can be, but the smirk that crosses the purple dragon's face and the sarcastic reasoning he gives for wanting Cynder, is more like the brother she's always wanted.

"She has to try these honeycombs."

" _Yes_ , she does..." Pearl remarks without missing a beat, reaching for another from the pile to her right, then stuffing it in her smiling face. Spyro also retrieves more himself, and he too shoves them into his mouth.

"...and she had better get here quick, before her _big-purple-thing_ eats them all."

Spyro stops chewing and looks at his brother, who cannot stop laughing now.

"I am going to hurt you, Sparx, if you keep telling everyone to call me that."

Sparx stops laughing for a moment, as he never said a word to Pearl, however, as the white dragoness correct this error, the yellow dragonfly loses control.

"Nooo... Cynder said I should call you that."

* * *

Heading out for the second day of work at his new job, a very tired and angry orange and black dragon walks slowly through the empty streets of Warfang. His thoughts, on another day in the hellish coal mine, scream more than the dirty aching paws he used to dig manually yesterday.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch..." Stone grumbles to himself, looking at the slowly brightening sky with even more pain, for it will be the only light he gets to see today, however, the sounds of voices draw his eyes down the empty street, where the light of revenge now shines brightly.

"Come on Aunt Cynder... please..." Onyx's voice carries down the road to the hardened Earth breather, whose gaze remains firmly on the blue and white dragoness that is in this group.

"...it will only take a minute..." He hears, as the small black whelp dances and pleads around his aunt's front paws.

"I just want to see the area of the forest Scorch cleared out with his magic powers...it's on the way..."

The angry dragon knows what this small whelp is speaking of, for the news of what a seven year old did this morning, is already common knowledge in the city now. But a smile fills his face, hearing the concession of the other dragoness he hates, and an opportunity he is willing to risk his shitty new job for.

"What are you doing, Stone?"

The voice startles the conniving drake, turning around to see a large Ice dragon, who he knows wants revenge to.

" _Glazier_...what are you doing up at this early hour, my friend?"

The Ice dragon who attacked Cynder earlier this week, glances down the street towards the small party of four, then back to large Earth dragon standing before him.

"I was going to the Cheetah Village in the valley for something..." He answers, watching as Stone ignores his response, returning his focus down the street, on his prey.

"...now you answer my question?"

A smug grin crosses the orange and black muzzle of this bitter dragon, who looks back at Glazier with a smugness that sends a chill down the Ice breather's spine.

"I was heading to the Coal mine, but now... I don't think I will do that today." The Earth dragon rises up on his hinds legs and places a sturdy paw on his new best friend.

"How about you join me in a little game we call vengeance?"

Glazier turns his eyes to the dragoness that killed several members of his family, and the one he tried to kill only days earlier. A little grin then crosses his face, for he has stumbled across his chance at redemption.

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

 **I see a problem here...**

 **Spyro will receive the help he needs, then again will he? Does Jacob need to shelter another young orphan? Will Blazer lay out Clayton, or vice versa? And of course, does the city of Truex survive the oncoming threat of destruction?**

 **Still a lot of questions to answer, fights to be fought, and words to typed... So just hang in there with me, and I know you wont be disappointed.**


	36. The Stars that Look Down on Us

**A quick chapter to move things along, and the next one is already 3 pages done.**

 **My thanks for the reviews to HolyCross9, coincidencless, and SilverFury23 who is also betaing...so if something is wrong, blame him. I do**

 **What's on the agenda today, some more of that healing stuff, and that drama stuff, and that comedy stuff, and some other stuff that I won't speak about, because it would give stuff away. Soo, if you want to see what stuff I'm talking about, you gotta read the stuff below.**

* * *

 **Chapter 36 The stars that look down on us**

For the rest of the day, sitting alone in his newest boarding room, little Xerxes watched the sun lower down behind the northern mountains from his window. A smile growing on his face with excitement, seeing the first stars begin to appear in the darkening sky, as nightfall is approaching.

However, the white dragon, who said he would come to him, is not in sight. Now believing his only chance to speak to his mom and dad may be lost, the tiny hornet like insect finally moves from his spot, heading for the door.

 _"Ms. Grootz, may I go outside?"_

The elder mantis, who has been placed in charge of this orphaned boy only this morning, looks out her window, and quickly shakes her head no.

 _"It's already getting late, sweetie..."_ She returns, caring but firm, dashing the boy's hopes in an instant, and this also is noticed by Xerxes' new guardian.

 _"I don't know how your last guardian behaved, but I don't want you out there at night, Xerxes, not with the threat of invasion looming."_

His tears bring the elder grublin to ask another question, one she is reluctant to pose.

 _"Why do you want to go outside now?"_

The boy looks up from the ground, and without filter, basically how this child always speaks, he tells the truth of his feelings.

 _"I want to talk to my mom and dad."_

The answer is baffling to her, for their deaths are the reason he is in her care.

 _"Excuse me…?"_

 _"That white dragon...Diamond is his name, he said he could help me speak to my mom and dad, but he said I need to meet up with him at night time."_

This answer is even more baffling to her, though she has seen nothing but the unexpected from the dragon race so far. The elder mantis looks to her own flock of children, something the last foster home did not have, and the reason he was moved to this family.

He had no brothers or sisters till today, and fostered with an elder couple, Xerxes felt left out most of the time. They did not abuse him, giving the boy all the love they could, but even they noticed his shyness was growing, and a change had to be made.

Now he has multiple siblings, and they have made Xerxes feel welcome today, even though he spent most of the time daydreaming. His two new brothers, and five older sisters, were nothing but supportive when he arrived, and respected his space while he gazed out the window. All but one that is, and of course, his new mom points a finger at him.

 _"Xaxu...come here please."_ She asks her eldest son, and with a grunt of dismay, the boy rises from his spot.

 _"Yes Mom."_

Xerxes cringes as she asks her son to watch him, and more so as Xaxu complains.

 _"Come on...he shouldn't get special treatment, just tell him no. I don't want to go out looking for some stupid dragon."_

 _"HE'S NOT STUPID!"_

Everyone is stunned as this normally docile hornet releases with rage in his voice, but then Xerxes shows his true color, shying away with shame and pain in his eyes for bursting out.

 _"I'm sorry, Xaxu...I don't mean to be rude..."_ He whimpers, then looks back to the one member of this family he does not like. _"...but you get to talk to your mom every night, and I don't..."_

Again the boy looks away, as his emotions are no longer controllable. However, to his surprise, Xaxu places a gentle hand upon his back.

 _"No Xerxes...I'm sorry. I was rude to you."_ The larger mantis reaches down with his other arms, picking the small hornet up like a rag doll. It is something Xerxes hates, when this larger mantis hoists him around like he is nothing, but this time it is different, for Xaxu holds him tightly to his chest, securing the smaller hornet in place.

 _"Save us some of that honey pie for dessert..."_ He calls out while taking off out the door, zipping away with Xerxes in his arms. However, upon leaving his home, he lowers his tone of voice and speaks to the boy as a brother for the first time.

 _"But you know they won't."_

A smile grows, and more so as his new big brother picks up the pace, weaving through the streets faster than he ever could. Xaxu does a barrel roll suddenly and squeal of joy is released from Xerxes' mouth, for he has found a family that will arouse his youthful side. A sharp turn to the right, while weakening his grasp on the young hornet for a second, causing Xerxes to release a louder squeal joy, tainted with fear.

 _"Don't do that again!"_

 _"What?_ This _!"_

Another turn is made, and Xaxu loosens his grip further.

Xerxes moves from his secured spot on Xaxu's chest, and grasps onto the opening arms of his annoying big brother. His squeal now becomes primal, mostly fear with little joy. However, the securing grasp is returned before the small hornet can get too far from his chest, and with a deep belly laugh, Xaxu returns to a straight path.

 _"I got you little bro..."_ He says smugly, squeezing him tighter to prove his loyalty. _"...I won't drop you...I promise."_

The small hornet, still trying to collect his nerves, elbows the large Mantis in the ribs, producing a smile on Xaxu's face. Again he squeezes him tighter, embracing the boy as his own, and happy to have him in his family.

Even Xerxes can feel the change of heart, releasing the grasp of the arms holding him, secure with the fact he is in good hands from here on out.

Of course, being a big brother, Xaxu knows it is also a good time to prove who is boss, and upon feeling this trust given so easily, the large mantis finds the perfect spot to make things right. Another sharp turn is made, and this time Xaxu releases the boy completely. Totally stunned by this, Xerxes is unable to open his wings before slamming face first into a large sunflower.

 _"You're a jerk, Xaxu!"_ The smaller insect cries out with anger, as the large mantis hovers before him, laughing.

 _"Come on bro, I had to."_ Xaxu continues, howling so hard that he is forced to land.

Xerxes dusts himself off, then leaps at the insect four times his size, but Xaxu catches him in mid air. His smile only increases as the small hornet whips a fist at his face, moving from its path with ease.

 _"You got spunk kid...I'll give you that."_

 _"And you're just a bully who don't know what a promise is."_

Xaxu's smile disappears in a blink, and his grip his suddenly powerful and stronger than ever.

 _"Listen here and now, Xerxes..."_ He says, his voice so tainted with sudden emotions that the small hornet cannot tell what he is feeling. _"...I may be a pain in the ass to you, but that is what big brothers do."  
_  
Xaxu lowers the boy to the ground, releasing him, then lowering himself to the boy's eye level.

 _"But I will never let anyone else cause you pain, and that is a promise I intend to keep...do you understand?"_

The small hornet takes a breath, trying to keep his emotions in check, for he can tell now just how upsetting that last statement was to his new brother.

 _"Yes Xaxu, I understand...and I'm sorry."_

Xaxu hoists the boy to his chest again, squeezing him tightly for comfort and support.

 _"I'm sorry too...little brother."_

Meanwhile, in the town square, Diamond and Spyro take a moment to think about what must be done, for the approaching army continues to grow in size. It will be nearly impossible to keep them back without bloodshed, which is something the Hero of Avalar wants no part of. However, it may come to this, and the Great Elder tries to convince Spyro what is right.

"There is no other way, my boy, and you know that." Diamond pauses to look around, watching as a city on high alert still tries to function like a civilization. "These Grublins have fought hard for this, Spyro, and we must protect it...treaty or not."

"I don't want to kill anyone anymore, Diamond..." The purple dragon replies, looking down at the ground, as everyone around him in this new city, is a reminder of how many lives he has already taken. In the months that have past since the Dark Master's defeat, even with those who have hunted his bride for vengeance, Spyro has not taken a life.

"Malefor was the last."

The white dragon, understanding Spyro's pain, offers a comforting touch to his right shoulder. With this connection, shows the hero what has been saved; the world in general. But then Diamond lifts Spyro's jaw, showing him the ones that hate him in a new light, as the Grublins who spat upon the Butcher of Zandera, now see the Hero of Avalar.

There is still hatred and rage swirling their dark colors within each soul, but they are surrounded by brightness, as this purple dragon is now willing to protect them from danger, giving the Grublins a sense of hope.

"They hate what you did Spyro, not who you are."

Diamond turns the purple dragon's cheek, facing his saddened eyes towards his own.

"And I'm sorry to say, but that pain will never go away, my friend..."

As a tear falls from his son's face, Diamond wipes it off, and adds some power to his touch.

"It will fade with time, but you cannot go back and fix what was done, no matter what you do here now."

The two dragons stare at one another for a moment, understanding the bluntness of what had to be said.

However, their moment is interrupted by an approaching mantis, who is carrying the brightest aura in Truex. Though, as they get closer, Xaxu stops cold.

 _"Holy shit...that's Spyro!"_ The older brother yelps with fear in his voice, backing away from the large purple dragon.

Xerxes, on the other hand, would walk through hell for this opportunity, so he quickly dislodges himself from his big brother's arms.

The young hornet shows no fear to the one that took his mom and dad, for he will finally get to speak with them tonight. Though, as he approaches, his fear returns, for both dragons look distraught. But the feeling lasts only a second, as Diamond turns to the boy and gives a smile.

"Well hello, Mighty." He offers, his voice showing none of the troubles he felt before, as this tiny aura gives him the hope he was looking for. The white dragon then looks to the sky, his smirk only increasing, as he joking references the stars shining from above.

"Is it nighttime already? I can't tell..."

Several squeals are given, and an awkward look finally hits the white dragon. He spins his head around again, and suddenly becomes annoyed.

"Where is your brother, Spyro?" Diamond grunts with an irritated tone. "He's only here to run his mouth when you don't want to hear it."

The white dragon scans the entire center of the Town Square, and sadly, Sparx's aura is not in sight. With that sadness, he looks down to the small hornet, whose spirit he is about to crush.

"I need you to understand my words, my little friend, or this will not work..."

"What doo yoo need to zzay to him, Mazzter Diamond?"

This familiar voice startles both Spyro and the Great Elder, as they did not notice the young prince of Truex walking towards them from the palace.

"Zip...what impeccable timing you have..." The large white drake bows with respect to royalty, and tiny Zepella returns the gesture. "...I want to help this boy speak to his mother and father."

The small cicada, whom looks a lot like Xerxes, just larger dimensions, stares at the younger hornet in his bowed position. He is stunned by this statement, for he knows this Grublin is an orphan. Zip's eyes then turn to Diamond, showing his puzzlement.

"Yoooou cann dooo that?" He stammers a bit, and his aura turns to the curious shade of green.

A smile is offered by the white dragon, and he looks down to the boy before him.

"Only if you have a strong spirit..." Diamond offers his paw to Xerxes, and without hesitation, the boy leaps into his palm. "...and this young Grublin has one of the strongest I've ever seen."

"Master Diamond!"

Terrador's call interrupts the moment, and an angered Elder turns his eyes from his work, spotting the great Earth Guardian leading the others, as well as a yellow dragonfly and nearly a dozen Grublins.

"Not now, Master Guardian..." He returns his soft eyes to the hornet in his palm, his demeanor also returning with it. "...I must help this young hornet find his way."

The Earth dragon goes to speak, but Spyro raises a paw to stop him.

"Excuse me Diamond, but they need me" The purple dragon turns his eyes to this small hornet, whose life he ruined in a single moment. "...and I should get going anyway."

Diamond keeps his eyes on Xerxes, but answers his son-in-law.

"No, Spyro... I want you to stay here for a minute...if it is okay with you, Mighty."

The small hornet looks at Spyro for a second, seeing him tense up with the thought of what may be said, and the tone in which this young child will give it. However, he says nothing, just nods his head nonchalantly.

Diamond turns from the small hornet, looking towards the group that has gathered for battle. With a smug grin, feeling the agitation coming from the Earth Guardian, the Great Elder adds to his stubborn rage with a sarcastically asked question.

"I'm sure Master Terrador doesn't mind a little delay to help this young boy, now...do you great dragon?"

A sigh followed by a grumble, along with a white hot swirl of anger is given in return, forcing Diamond to smile wider. He then returns his special eyes upon the youngster in his palm, and with all his powers, aids in the healing of two souls.

 _"My Mighty little friend..."_ Zip translates, pointing straight up as Diamond instructs him to. _"...can you see the brightest star in the sky?"_

Xerxes gazes upward, as does his big brother who watches on, but only one finds what he is looking for.

 _"Yes...I do!"_ The small hornet remarks, pointing his finger to a bright dot flickering harder than the rest.

"Good boy." Diamond replies, but then pauses, as this hornet continues squealing another question.

"Izz thaat where hizzz parentzz arr?"

Diamond gives a little chuckle, then looks up to his star in the sea of billions.

"No my friend, that is my beloved wife, Gale. I look to this star when I am in pain, or when I miss her...or whenever I can"

The white dragon amps his power up, allowing himself to see her smiling down at him, and within his grasp, the young hornet witnesses the same.

 _"Wow...she is beautiful..."_ He says with wonderment, then pauses, looking back to Diamond with some concern. _"...but she can't talk to you...can she?"_

 _I hear her, as you hear me now...in my heart._

The voice is heard within Xerxes' soul, but again, since it is in Diamond's native tongue, it is not understood. However, the white dragon repeats what was said, so Zip can tell him what he must listen for.

"Now look to sky once more, my young friend, and with only your heart, ask your parents to shine for you."

After Zepella translates, the eager hornet gazes up again, looking for a star like the one above. However, as he turns his head left and right, the young hornet become upset, for none of these stars shared the same luster.

Diamond, on the other hand, cannot help but feel an aura from his left, and as he turns that way, the white dragon notices the issue.

A big purple thing.

"Spyro, could you move two paces to your right please."

His request gets Xerxes attention, though he doesn't understand, still he turns to Spyro as the purple dragon began to move, and that is when he saw them.

Two bright stars, hanging side by side just over the horizon, watching the city from afar. However to Xerxes, a different image is seen, as the eyes of his mother and father look down at him now.

 _"Mom... Dad..."_

Nothing else is said, as the boy is suddenly comforted by the faces of his parents, and the power of a special dragon. Diamond feeds the child his energy, allowing Xerxes to remember every single moment he had with them, and the security that came with just their presence. It is a feeling he has not felt since the Eternal Night, when their eyes were shut, and he was left all alone, but now their eyes are open again, unfaltering as they gaze upon their child. With everyone watching now, the boy's soul is lifted high, as he can hear them speak to his heart.

 _We love you._

Xerxes is shaken to the core, but as fast as the feeling comes, they fade away. Diamond, understanding of his broken emotions, quickly offers this reason.

"You will only hear them, when you're in need of them...and you needed to hear that."

Zip's translation brings the tiny hornet's tear filled eyes to Diamond, and without a word spoken, Xerxes is across the white dragon's nose, hugging him the way he saw a dragonfly comforting Spyro in the streets.

"This is why I do this..." Diamond offers to Spyro, who smiles, but still feels guilt for causing this moment. A guilt that the Light dragon can see with his blind eyes, and for this spirited dragon, it is time to help soul number two.

"Tell me, my Mighty little friend...do you still fear this dragon?"

Zip makes a translation, and Xerxes turns to Spyro. With Diamond's power influencing him, he looks through his purple eyes, seeing the fear of his coming answer, but then a flourish of brighter colors emerge from the surprised drake as the boy shakes his head no.

"And do you still hate him?"

Zip's question from Diamond comes as a shock to Xerxes, as he doesn't really want to answer this in the eyes of his parents. However, as he looks at Spyro again, seeing the swirling colors darken once more, the young hornet is compelled to share the truth. Once again to Spyro's amazement, Xerxes moves his head back and forth sideways.

"But he murdered your parents! Doesn't that make you mad!?" Diamond barks suddenly, starling everyone around as the white dragon suddenly becomes a devil's advocate against Spyro.

"Diamond? What are you doing?" The purple dragon pleads, but again, upon translation, Xerxes surprises all except the one who asked the question.

 _"No..."_ The small hornet replies, looking to the pair of stars that shine even brighter now. _"...they died in an accident...one that could not be avoided."_

Xerxes again turns to Spyro, a sort of smile on his face to help the purple dragon's colors shine once again for him.

 _"He didn't mean to do what he did, so how can I blame him for murder?"_

Diamond drops the act, as this is what he wanted Spyro to hear, and only by pushing the boy would he get the help that was needed.

"You see, son..." Diamond retrieves the young hornet off his nose with a gentle paw, then holds him before the purple dragon. "...even this child can see you are not the evil monster he was told to fear, and as you continue showing your colors to the citizens of Truex, many will find the same opinion as he."

Diamond then places a paw upon his son-in-law's chest, knowing his next comment will require an actual helping touch.

"But there are some who will never forgive you Spyro, and like your wife, that is something you _must_ come to peace with."

* * *

"Whoa, dude..." Onyx remarks with pure surprise, as Cynder and Tempest fly over the carnage from this morning, lowering down to the scorched earth for a better look. "...how did you do this?

Scorch, puzzled by how it happened himself, gazes upon an acre of forest that is now just smoldering tinder.

"I don't know." He replies, leaping from Tempest's back to fully examine the destruction, unsure how he was able to clear such a large area and not kill his brother in the process.

"Blazer said I used... a Phoenix Bomb, I think...but I never heard of such a thing."

Cynder's eyes open wide, as her husband has mentioned this attack several time, mostly in anger and frustration.

"Spyro has been practicing that ability for the last three weeks, and yet he can't seem to do it." She says with a bit of humor. The black dragoness rubs a paw on Scorch's head, and with more humor and sarcasm, makes a request.

"Do you think you can help him learn this?"

Tempest laughs as does the the wingless red whelpling, after a moment of pause that is. However, Onyx's attention is elsewhere, and he shows this by walking toward a green patch.

This also gets Cynder's attention.

"Hey! Don't wander off, Onyx...I want to start heading north soon."

The black whelp doesn't listen, for curiosity has him by the throat.

"Look at this guys!" He barks, never taking his eyes from the patch of grass in a sea of soot. However, as Scorch walks up beside him first, Onyx finally moves his view to the whelpling standing on his right.

"How did this happen?" He asks, but Scorch can see only one thing, and that is the spot of blood staining the pristine clump of land.

"Jacob was laying here..." Scorch replies almost in a trance, as if he is reliving the moment again in his mind, but this time with more clarity. He looks up to where the trees once rose to the sky, remembering how it felt to be freely flying, even if it was only for a few seconds. Then a power he never imagined building up inside, ready to unleash itself without his control.

At the last moment, he saw his brother laying motionless, and not wanting to burn the only friend he had in the world, something inside spoke to the fire.

"...and I didn't want to hurt him anymore than he was."

"Are you kidding?" Tempest balks, as she has never heard of such power. She turns to Cynder, whom also looks surprised, as both never noticed this when they took Jacob from the burned area of this forest.

"How is that possible?" The wind dragoness continues, astonished by the sight, looking around and finding nothing else green inside the blast zone.

"I don't even think a Master Fire breather can do that, Scorch."

The little dragon looks up at Tempest, sadness in his eyes for he knows not how he did this himself.

"I wish I knew how..." He replies, his voice more somber than his stare, which caused him to turn the stumps on his back. "...just so I could fly again."

Both Cynder and Tempest are crushed by this boy's feelings, as their emotions are being enhanced by armor, and the children growing within them. Even Onyx is hurt by this statement, but he will not let his friend, or himself, feel this way, not if he can help it.

"Soooo...I guess I better not get you mad, or you might actually beat me in a fight."

The tiny black Shadow dragon pushes Scorch with a single paw, knocking him slightly off kilter. However, understanding the ground better than most, the smaller Fire dragon allows his paws to slide on the soft patch of grass, and never loses his balance.

He returns the same smug grin Onyx gave, for he knows what his new friend is doing, as this is what Jacob would do to make him change his thoughts. Like those times with his brother, and now father, Scorch becomes bold in his retort.

"Oh...I don't need _that_ power to kick your butt."

Onyx's eyes pop open, but Cynder and Tempest roll theirs, as sparring round twenty-two is about to begin here on this patch of grass. However, to the soon to be mother's amazement, both Onyx and Scorch agree to do this another time.

"You're lucky we promised to behave, Scorch..." Onyx replies sarcastically, making his friend's frown leave his face for good. "...but when we get the time to play again...I'm gonna show you what-"

Both youngster are startled as an orange and black dragon falls from the sky, slamming atop Tempest. Her helmet pops from her head, as her jaw hits the ground, breaking the power of Typhoon's Barrier, leaving her vulnerable to this sudden attack.

A yell then brings their eyes upwards, and a large blue Ice dragon who makes his presence known from above. His path directly at Cynder, but with this telegraphing scream of anger, the Shadow dragon flashes into darkness, leaving Glazier and empty spot to crash.

Stone, keeping his weight on Tempest, and his paw on the back of her neck, turns to his compatriot with even more anger.

"You Idiot! You missed!"

"Quiet, Stone." The Ice dragon grumbles, his eyes locked on the black and red dragoness. "I would rather enjoy taking her apart piece by piece."

Cynder goes to attack, but Stone yanks Tempest's left horn, pulling her head back hard. He then grasp her exposed throat with his talons, sharpened by a days worth of clawing and digging through rock.

"If you make a single move, you bitch...I will rip her throat open." He warns the Shadow dragoness, a thirst for blood in his eyes, which he turns to the small children, whose fear doesn't sway him in the least. "That goes for all of you."

Glazier grins, as the Shadow dragoness concedes, stepping forward and removing her helmet. He can tell she is not going to fight back, and this only brings him more joy.

"Please...she is gravid...don't do it." Cynder pleaded.

Cynder then turns her eyes to the large Ice dragon, whom she thought had given her a second chance.

"If you want to hurt me, then hurt _me_...but leave Tempest alone."

The black dragoness is stunned as Glazier shows different emotions then his voice would suggest. He is smiling towards her, as Stone cannot see his face, showing he is not here for this.

"I don't care about her," He says creepily, while winking an eye at Cynder. "I only care about killing the Terror of the Skies."

Tempest, regaining her faculties after the sudden impact, begins struggling under Stone's frame. She reaches a paw up, forcing the Earth dragon's talons away from her neck.

"Get off me you coward!" She yells, forcing the talons further from her throat. "I'm gonna kick the shit out off you, Stone."

The orange dragon struggles to keep her down, truly realizing Tempest is much stronger than him, and panicking as the Wind dragoness begins lifting him up of the ground.

"Do something, damn it..." He barks, standing up to try and get the better leverage, hoping can hold a now violent Tempest down.

"I'm losing herrrr..."

Glazier, seeing Tempest's neck is no longer under the 'knife', so to speak, swings his tail to the right. He drills the exposed orange and black Earth dragon across the face with blunt force, knocking him clean off the Wind dragonesse's back. Tempest takes over from there, pouncing on an already stunned Earth breather, and lacing him across the face with a solid paw.

"You wanna jump a pregnant dragoness from behind, you worthless piece of shit!"

Several more solid punches hit their intended marks, and Stone cries out in pain. In a last ditch effort, he shoves Tempest to the side and runs like a coward, flying away as fast as dragonly possible.

"YOU BETTER RUN, YOU PUSSY!"

Tempest turns around, a look of embarrassment on her face, as both Scorch and Onyx stare at her.

"Sorry..." The wind dragoness mutters.

For a moment the boys continue making her uncomfortable as they gawk, but after a few seconds of processing what they saw, both whelplings snap out of their trances.

"WOW!" They bark in unison, running over to Tempest like they just met Spyro for the first time.

"You kicked his butt, Ms. Tempest." Scorch yells with excitement, jumping up and down by her right paw, or the one she laced into Stone's nose several times.

"I never seen anyone get beat up like that!" Onyx adds, then turns to the red wingless whelp with a grin. "Except when Jasper pummeled Scorch on the Claw ball field."

Scorch stops jumping up and down, staring at his friend with a look of childish anger, before jumping on him. Tempest does nothing to stop them, as they emulate the way she just pounded on Stone, making funny noises to emphasize the pain he felt. However, Cynder has yet to move, her eyes locked upon the large blue dragon who once had her pinned down.

"Why?" Is all she can muster, as his eyes and his smile already say so much.

Glazier looks at the kids, who play before Tempest, the way he had seen from above while following them. He then returns his eyes to Cynder, who was enjoying that moment with her nephew and his friend.

"Because you are trying to do things right, Ms. Cynder...and Stone was not." The Ice dragon opens his wings, readying himself to leave this group alone on their journey. Even though he has done a good deed, the Ice dragon knows he is still not a friend.

"Now if you don't mind, I have a dinner planed for ten tonight, and I must get to the cheetah village before Meadow sells out of truffles."

Cynder balks for a moment, wondering why he would fly thirty miles for something he could get in town.

"What about Samuel's store?

Glazier holds his take off, a rather annoyed look on his face.

"He wants three and half gold pieces for each, and Meadow wants less than two. I can't afford to pay his prices, not for the amount of truffles I need."

The Shadow dragoness smiles, then looks over at the boys, who continue wrestling around in front of her co-worker.

"Just go to Samuel, and tell him you need _Cynder's personal stash_...and he will give you about twenty, if that's good enough."

The Ice dragon is confused, as well as over joyed, for he needed that many, and this would save him the weeks worth of gold he has put aside. Though he cannot understand why the general store would just give him twenty truffles for nothing and feels guilty for taking charity for doing something anyone could do.

"Can I pay you back for this?"

"For what?" Tempest replies rhetorically, answering the question she overheard with a snide grin. "She picked them herself, so it cost Cindy nothing but some muddy, nasty-smelling paws."

Tempest holds her own paw up, taking a drastic whiff.

"It's almost not worth it..." She says sarcastically, then a smile fills her face, knowing the sack of more than two hundred gold coins she has at home.

"Almost."

The Ice dragon smiles as well, then looks at Cynder once more, before opening his wings again.

"I would be honored then, if you could come to dinner tonight..." He asks, and an awkward grin crosses the black dragons face.

"I'm sorry Glazier, but I will be dining with my husband in Truex tonight." She replies with a heavy heart, but also an excited one. "However, we would love to come to your home for dinner some other day, if you will have us."

No answer is given, as the simple grin and slight nod is shown from a grateful host, and maybe new the large Ice dragon takes to the sky, he is told of the connection he has made with this remarkable dragon and her family.

"Bye, Glazier! Thanks for helping my Aunt this time, buddy!" Onyx barks, his joy and pride filling the wings of this large Icy drake, helping him fly higher than he is.

"Well...that was unexpected if I may say so..." Tempest grunts, rising back to her paws and grasping the helmet that came off her head. She places it back on, feeling the power resurging within, and turns to her friend with a grin. "...you know...there should be a chin strap on this thing."

* * *

After getting home in the wee hours of the morning, a very tired Guardian knows he still must wake early today, for it is a very special day for his friend and now son. Jacob, helping his other brother to the orphanage last night, rises from his cushion as quietly as he can, trying not to disturb Jasper. However, being on edge for the better part of five years, the brown dragon opens his eyes to the sounds of rustling paws.

"What are you crazy?" Jasper asks muffled through his pillow, never lifting his head from it to speak. "We just got home like three hours ago...sleep dude, that little girl don't need you yet."

Jacob is reminded of his other duty today, one that will require little attention to detail, but plenty of his heart. However, Voltera's injuries are still threatening, and the Guardian of the orphanage will have another day or two to make adjustments.

"She is not coming today, Jasper..."

"Then get back to bed, stupid...you need your rest too."

Jacob looks out the window, feeling the rising sun upon his face, and the smells of a beautiful spring day.

"It is Scorch's seventh birthday..." He says, and Jasper's head is off the pillow. "...and I want to do something nice for him."

Jasper rises from his cushion, laboring to the blue Ice dragon, then resting his tired body beside him. He too looks out the window, also feeling the warmth of the rising sun, but seeing the beauty differently.

"I think a game of Claw ball would be a good start..."

Jacob winces at the thought, but then it occurs to him that it is not his birthday, but his brother's, and also how much Scorch loves the game. So, the brothers begin collaborating together, designing the perfect day for their best little friend and member of the family.

"I'm sure Onyx can get a few of his friends who would be willing to join the fun. Heck, even you and I can play if we got on opposite teams."

Jacob turns to his friend, his opaque eyes doing the only thing they can, showing his emotions.

"Are you nuts? We just got out of the infirmary." The blind dragon returns, placing a paw upon his sore chest. However, his eyes change in an instant, and a grin forms on his narrow muzzle.

"Do you wanna go back _already_?"

The brown dragon also grins, for he can hear the challenging tone in his brother's voice. With a laugh from deep inside his heart, Jasper response with his own challenge.

"You will never lay a talon on me..." Jasper waves his paw in front of Jacob's nose, getting ready to poke fun at his handicap. Jacob feels this wind, and with cat like reflexes, grasp his brother's arm, mid pass.

"You are way too slow to be talking shit, Jasper." The blind dragon smugly grins, smelling an increase in his brother's output of sweat and fear.

"Damn dude!" The Earth dragon grunts, pulling his arm back, and flexing it to regain blood flow. "I don't think I want to play against you now."

Jasper reaches out again, but Jacob does not flinch, already sensing the change in his brother's emotions. The larger Earth dragon takes the younger and stronger Ice drake in an embrace, allowing him to whisper some more thoughts of his own.

"After the game, though, I really think we need to give Scorch a special gift."

Jacob, returning his thoughts to his soon to be adopted son, grins wider. He already has something picked out, and with a gesture of his head, Jasper becomes intrigued.

"Do you know Fritz...the wolf?" He asks, moving some of his belongings to reveal a small box.

"Yeah..." Jasper returns getting an image of the old gemsmith, who has shop in Warfang's market square. "...he makes jeweled sculptures and other assorted knick knacks." The Earth dragon pauses, as many of this wolf's creations are stunning, and stick within your memory. "He has an incredible sculpture of the great Ignitis, carved from a red ancestral gem...I swear it's almost lifelike."

Jacob nods his head, as Jasper does know of Fritz and his work. Then he opens the box, and again the Earth dragon is mesmerized by a young dragoness carved in crystal.

"By the Ancestors, Jacob...It's beautiful."

The Ice dragon takes a deep breath of relief, for he could not see the work, nor could he use his paws to feel if it was correct. Not for the danger of damaging it, for the blind dragon knows how to use his touch in the gentlest of manners, but because he would have been burned.

"It's a Fire Crystal."

Jasper, admiring the shimmering colors, as the gem seems to flicker like a fire, asks another question, for he does not recognize this dragon.

"Who is that?"

Jacob takes another breath, for the real power of this gift is not the crystal itself, but the one he had it carved to resemble.

"Fritz was the one that brought Scorch to the orphanage, so he knew the boy's family."

Jasper, his paw almost in contact of the perfect gemstone, pulls it away, suddenly understanding how sacred this gift is. He looks to his brother, who he can tell desperately wants to see it, and places a wing over him.

"Is that Scorch's mother?"

Jacob, overcome with emotions, wondering if this is an appropriate gift, is answered before the question can be asked.

"You are going to be a good father."

The two dragons just stare at the shimmering crystal for a moment, feeling the power it gives off. Both brothers are compelled by her warmth to start this great day for their friend, and with a limp in each others steps, Jasper and Jacob head out into the streets of Warfang.

Down the cobblestone path that leads to the palace, then a few more paces to Spyro's door, the two brothers walk gingerly with their sore bodies. As they get to the door, even in this dawn's early light, Jasper and Jacob knock for their friend and family to come home.

"Come on, birthday boy..." Jasper grunts, as no one answers the first round of knocks. Stunned that the boy is not out the door already. "...you've been telling everyone about your big day for a week now, so lets get it..."

The door opens, but only a small piece of it, as a very angry looking blue dragonfly answers the pounding.

"What are you two doing here?"

"I'm looking for my son, Sir. Is he awake?"

Flash squints at the rising sun, his blood shot eyes begging for more sleep. However, he is also wide awake now, as his tired brain begins scrambling to stall for a good answer. Though sadly, like the sons he raised, Flash tells the truth...kinda.

"Ahhh he's with Cynder and Tempest...and I think they went truffle picking with Jac...ob... idiot!"

Flash, still half asleep, forgets who he is talking to, and before he can try backtracking.

"Scorch and Onyx went with Cynder and Tempest to the Insect city of Truex." Nina responds, exiting from the small door in her nightgown.

"WHAT!?" Jacob's anger is overwhelming, and as he goes off about killing the small whelpling with his bare paws, Jasper grins and looks over at the dragonfly couple.

"Father of the year, candidate..."

Jacob's ears pick up the sarcastic tone, turning his eyes to the Earth dragon with anger.

"You think this is funny!? He's not supposed to leave this house, Jasper, and now he's not only outside, but he's not even in Warfang!"

"There is nothing to worry about, Jacob...he's with Cynder."

"I'm not worried about his safety!" The Ice dragon tries to convince everyone he is not afraid, which doesn't work; so his reasoning becomes selfish, and that doesn't work either.

"He disobeyed me, Damn it..." Jacob barks, looking at all around him, who have showed this dragon the honor he should get as Guardian of the Orphanage. "...everyone else is respecting me, why would Scorch behave like this."

"Are you kidding? He's _seven_..." Flash answers sarcastically, and with experience. "...he listens to no one now."

* * *

 **So Cynder is on her way, slowly...Spyro is healing, slowly as well...and Jacob is going to find out what parenting is all about, pretty damn fast.**

 **Stay tuned**

 ** **I'd love to know what you thought of that stuff, and if you could stuff that box below with words, or even a simple 'Hey, that was good stuff', I sure would appreciate it.****


	37. Flying High with Honor

**A long pause between chapter, I know, sorry.**

 **Not much to say here, except thank for staying with me, and I will try to post sooner.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Flying High with Honor**

As the group of five dragons readied themselves for battle, Spyro's nerves began consuming him. He continued looking upon the group of children, who slept gently upon him before, now staring at the purple dragon with fear again.

 _Must I do this to another race_ he thinks to himself as he looks to the heavens, begging the Ancestors for any alternative than complete annihilation. His words are heard up above, and also by a member of the group, who answers the purple dragon's prayer.

"I believe Spyro should stay out of the fight to begin." The fully white dragon offers, rebutting Terrador's strategy of attack, which called for the powerful hero to take point.

"Since he can alter Time, it would be beneficial for us, if Spyro remained an observer. If we falter, he can easily pull us from danger." The white drake continues.

A small grin appears on the purple dragon's face, and it increases in size as the mighty Guardian Master reluctantly agrees to the idea.

"I don't believe we will need him for our plans anyway. We should have no trouble removing this treat ourselves, gentleman." Cyril adds, for he knows the overwhelming advantage any dragon has against someone that is unable to fly. The Ice Guardian rests a paw upon his friend's shoulder, then looks to Terrador, Cole, and Diamond.

"And I, for one, am tired of making this young dragon do all _our_ dirty work."

"Hey! I didn't make him do shit! It was you, Terrador, Volteer and my dad that sent him to the Well of Souls..." Cole remarks sarcastically, swiping Cyril's paw from Spyro's shoulder, and offering a grin for his good friend.

"...scarring the pure spirit of this _timid_ little dragon."

Spyro rolls his eyes, and smacks a now snickering Cole's paw from his shoulder. At this moment, Diamond moves himself between Spyro and Cyril, separating the Ice guardian further from the purple dragon.

"And I wasn't even in Warfang at the time, so don't include me in your guilty conscience...making this sweet _innocent_ whelp do such horrible things to keep your paws clean."

The Hero of Avalar shakes his head, hearing the same pure sarcasm coming from the Great Elder. The Ice drake gives Diamond a stunned look of pure disgust, however with no retort coming to mind, as their sarcasm is also filled with truth, Cyril remains silent.

Terrador, stubborn to a fault, actually shows a crack in his normally solid facade, and a swirl of compassion and pain intertwines with his aura. His eyes, always focused on the main objective, turned to the one who can ensure victory for him again, but this time, his gaze is different.

He can see the pain in Spyro's eyes, where it has been since arriving in Truex, knowing the hatred he feels from the citizens here, and how he helped put it there.

"We are not above getting our paws dirty, Master Diamond..." The large dragon remarks with a stern confident tone, but his voice changes for the reason he did not fight four years earlier.

"It was just that...during the Eternal Night, I was unable to help because..."

Terrador looks down with shame, whispering his reason for sending the purple drake alone.

"I was... afraid"

Spyro, Cole and Cyril gasp, never hearing such confession from the stoic Earth dragon, yet Diamond only becomes more sarcastic.

"Well that's wrong on an entirely different level..."

Another voice compounds Terrador's feelings and his anger.

"No kidding!" Sparx adds, finally breaking his silence, for he didn't want to intercede until it was the right moment.

"I wasn't afraid to go..." He continues, causing Spyro to chuckle, then earning a stern stare from his brother, but for only a moment.

"Okay...so I was afraid, bro, but I still went with you."

Sparx shows his willingness to tempt fear, as he flies directly up to Terrador's nose.

"And if you guys came with us, maybe things would have been different..."

Sparx turns his eyes towards a still gathering group of grublins, a very cheeky grin on his face.

 _"Who here remembers the Eternal Night, when my brother and myself arrived?"_

Many attitudes change, and angered eyes focus on Spyro again.

 _"Obviously, most of you do-"_ Sparx quips, but does not allow this anger to manifest, offering another simple question. _"-but if Spyro was accompanied by these large_ _dragons, would your brothers and fathers and friends have bothered attacking him?"_

Silence fills the group and Sparx returns his eyes to Terrador.

"I rest my case."

The Earth dragon looks at his fellow Guardians, clueless of what has transpired, however Diamond can see the change in attitude of every grublin around him, and without Sparx offering an explanation, the white dragon gives his own.

"The grublins were confident they could stop this intruder, as it was only one little whelpling..." The white drake offers, and several grublins' auras change again, as they understand his words, and the truth within them. Diamond then turns his special eyes to the ruler of Warfang, whose very presence is awe inspiring as well as frightening.

"...and they may have been hesitant to attack someone your size Terrador."

Diamond looks around the city, seeing many auras of pain and fear, believing all of this could have been avoided...but at what cost.

"However, if the Guardians did go with Spyro, things would have evolved very differently, and I would venture that none of us would be standing here right now."

The Great Elder pads over to Sparx, who translates the words not understood by many. As he watches their auras turn gray with confusion, the wise old dragon offers more wisdom.

"What has happened is fate, good or bad, it is how things were meant to play out. The Guardians would have slaughtered Gual, and Malefor would have remained concealed within the Realm of Convexity...but only for a time." Diamond begins, and several grumblings are heard upon translation.

His blind eyes focused on the group of hornets, beetles, and one mantis, all showing their hatred for any excuse of what happened, causing Diamond to raise his voice to them.

"If Spyro was not exposed to the Dark Energy that destroyed your home, he would not have had the power to defeat Malefor, and Avalar would have been destroyed!"

The alternative hits many of the grublins hard, realizing Spyro was given the ability to do what could not be done by any other. Though the thought of this is not completely comforting, it is a consolation to them, knowing their family's losses were not in vane.

With a different color suddenly coming from the insect warriors, Diamond turns his eyes to Spyro, who is very unsettled again.

"My friend stopped The Destroyer as it marched around the globe, he put an end to Malefor's reign, and pulled this world back together as it fell apart around us. He is a protector of all, and though you saw how fierce he is in battle, Spyro is the gentlest soul on Avalar."

Not even a grin breaks across the purple dragon's face, as he still is focused on the pain he feels around him, but with one simple gesture of peace, Spyro's soul begins to feel some of the comfort he deserves.

A single solitary grublin responds, stepping before the Butcher of Zandera, and offering his upper hand with respect.

 _"I can forgive you."_

It stuns Spyro, as this is one of the fathers who chased away his child, and the purple dragon takes this offer immediately.

It is not just the words of the honorable white dragon that has swayed him, but the expressionless glare given, as Diamond spoke of heroism and courage. It is the humble way Spyro acts, the humility in his every word, and the ability to seem beneath everyone, though his power would suggest different.

 _"You are not my enemy..."_ the hornet like grublin looks towards the pack of children that have yet to disperse, upset that his boy is not among them now. _"...and I thank you for saving my son from the Dark Master's evil."_

Sparx begins translating, but is interrupted by another hornet in the group.

 _"Well, I don't know if I can forgive him so easily...especially for the amount of blood he spilled."_ The other grublin grumbles, stepping up to Spyro, and offering only his aggravated eyes, eyes that see the truth, no matter how painful it is. _"I understand it was not your intentions to hurt anyone. You thought you were protecting your friends...but took mine away."_

This hornet looks to the group of children as well, then to his comrades, some of whom are unsure of their choice to fight beside the Butcher of Zandera.

 _"This dragon has done great harm to us all, and if you wish to forgive him for his actions, that is your choice..."_ The hornet glances at Sparx, whom continues translating in his brother's ear, before returning his eyes to Spyro. _"...but I cannot...for in my eyes, you have little honor."_

The angry hornet, half Spyro's size, rises up to the eye level of his foe.

 _"However, you have proven you are not the evil dragon we have come to fear, and though I hope you be damned, I also thank you for being here today."_

The hornet offers his lower right hand, showing what little respect he can, though still giving some, but to Spyro, this handshake is respect enough. He smartly remains silent, knowing whatever he says will not sway this grublin's feelings, and simply bows his head to the angered hornet to show his respect.

With a slight grin, realizing he has done the right thing, this angry hornet turns to his friends, now numbering more than two dozen.

 _"For HONOR!"_ He barks out, drawing a sword from his side and holding it up above. It startles all five dragons, who were not expecting this sudden cry to battle, but the grublins are ready, and with this shout they all respond by drawing their own swords.

 _"HONOR!"_

The angry grublin, with sword in hand, glances back at Spyro, the small grin still pasted on his face.

 _"Are you ready to regain your honor?"_

* * *

The buzzing within the grand temple of Truex, where the elders of the grublin nation argued democratically about the path their city will take, hummed for more than two hours. The main subject, the complete and total evacuation of their home, and with it, the end of a long line of succession.

Several argued that Zyla should remain queen, but their voices were silenced by an uproar of opposition, however those voices diminished when the fate of their former heir was to be decided.

In fact, the loudest voice in opposition of her execution, was the one who replaced her.

 _"It is not her fault, what has transpired..."_ A robust sized beetle remarks, the crown of this nation resting squarely upon his head, as he circles the condemned Cicada matriarch. _"...in truth, we owe Queen Zy..."_

A pause is taken as he corrects himself for how he has referred to this large bee, who served well for the past four years.

 _"We owe Zyla, and her family, far too much. For this reason alone, I will not have her, or her bloodline, ended."_

 _"But that is not tradition!"_ Several grublin elders grumble, stuck in their old way, however as the new king turns a sharp eye to them, silence is given for his reply.

 _"Tradition be damned..."_ He says with a certain grin, looking to the descendant of a long line of leaders, who made this civilization as strong as it is today.

 _"...we would still be digging around in the mud if not for the Cicada family's push to better our standards."_ The new king barks with conviction, recalling the history of their struggle, and how the beginning of the Cicada dynasty put the grublins on the right path.

 _"We could not heal our sick, or feed our children, before the Cicada's took power. That was a tradition many of your forefathers were happy to break."_

Again silence is given, as the ominous sized grublin continues breaking tradition, for his next words speak of an alliance never thought possible, and a treaty most thought Tomaz would break.

 _"She has even brokered a deal that will benefit our nation for years, maybe centuries to come."_ He remarks, walking over to the scroll that was signed by Zyla and pawed by the Great Elder of Warfang, Diamond. The king grasps it in his hand with care, then walks it over to the profoundly honored Cicada.

 _"You have given us a future...so how can I take yours."_ Zyla lowers down before her new king, reaching out her hand which he takes in his own.

 _"I will also not deny our nation of it's best chance for a better future, and must prevent any opportunity of someone else taking that from us."_

Zyla turns her eyes up from the ground, looking to her new king, and now savior as he makes a sudden decree. Her life is still in danger, for some will take tradition too far, however as an official to the grublin nation, Zyla would become untouchable.

 _"I hereby declare, from this date forth, that you will be known as Zyla...Ambassador of the Grublin Nation."_

Stunned beyond the ability to produce the right words, for his decree has freed her from the remaining fear she felt, the former queen speaks without thinking.

 _"Thank you, Tomaz...I mean, King Tomaz."_ Zyla shows great embarrassment, placing one of her free hands over her mouth.

The large beetle smiles at her mistake, as he did the same thing just moments ago. He then takes Zyla's hand softly down from her mouth, holds it tightly, and bows one last time to his former queen.

 _"I thank you for your family's service...your Majesty. I truly hope your wisdom will continue guiding us..."_ Tomaz looks to her elder children, who have remained by their mother's side. _"...for generations."_

Zyla's heart races, as does Praxus', for he was sure he was going to lose his friend today. She had warned him of her choice to renounce her title, as the mounting army outside her city was becoming too much for even the dragons to handle, however he never expected this, and a strong respect is giving to his new king. A respect that is tested in the next few seconds of his leadership.

 _"I want the city's women and children evacuated to the south immediately..."_ Tomaz rises to his feet, his voice flowing with a regal quality, his posture strong and confident. _"...have the workers ready the gardens for transplant. We are leaving Truex."_

 _"General Praxus..."_ He calls, and the mantis is at attention. _"...I want you to release Sargent Grubz and his men from their cells."_

The large mantis, only half the size of his new king, shows a look of defiance. To his own amazement, never defying his queen's orders, the general questions his new leader.

 _"Why?"_

With a gaze that burns through him, Tomaz steps up to the smaller mantis-like grublin.

 _"I hope you don't plan on asking me that question every_ _time I give you an order, General."_ A certain grin crosses the face of a good friend, who is stunned, but not surprised at this defiant retort. _"It will be quite hard for you to follow them, if I'm forced to knock you on your ass all the time...like I used to."_

Embarrassment for his outburst, followed by many sour memories of growing up next door to this large beetle, forces Praxus to lower his head in shame, but as he was in his youth, the smaller mantis still stands up to this large grublin, who has always respected him for this.

 _"I don't mean to question your orders, your Majesty...but..."_

 _"But?"_ Tomaz's grin widens a little further.

 _"But what?"_

Not a word is given, for Praxus remains stunned in his silence, wondering why he is not just being defiant, but is still defending Spyro so vehemently.

 _"We need him, Praxus...now more than ever."_ The king's voice is different, like Zyla's would change when she spoke to him as a friend and not the queen. _"The army is shorthanded already, and I need good soldiers_ _to escort the families from Truex, or they will be vulnerable to attack."_

Praxus nods, as his new king speaks not only from the heart, but his words are all too true.

 _"I know you believe he will immediately attack Spyro, General, and he has every right to seek revenge for his family..."_

Praxus looks up at his king, seeing the smile on his face, as the defiance in this one time neighbor is still there to keep him true.

 _"...but you also need to let him know, that Spyro has every right to defend himself."_ A vice-like grip is placed on the general's shoulder, as this friendship is still strong to them both. _"And you make sure he understands this, Praxus. You tell him his duty is to the city first...understood. I don't need him getting killed in five seconds."_

 _"Yes, your Majesty."_ The general replies with a smile of his own, and with a gesture of his head, the mantis general is out of his sight, clearing the way for Tomaz's eyes to spot one more issue his majesty must face.

 _"Ah great..."_ Tomaz grumbles with some concern, as a group of five dragons and dozens of grublins are seen leaving the city through the window of the temple. _"...now I need another group to go chase them down."_

He looks to his new ambassador, who herself has a very snide grin, seeing the strain of leadership on someone else's face. Even more so as the king points at the crown on his head, offering back her throne in a joking manner

 _"You sure you don't want this back."_

* * *

With his mind racing at the power displayed by Tempest, as she pummel a strong Earth dragon without the aid of her special armor, Scorch was in the dragonesse's ear as the group took off towards the north, however when both Cynder and Tempest climbed to unimaginable heights, taking on speeds that began bending the wingless whelpling's horns back, he suddenly became very quiet.

Never wanting to get higher than a hundred feet off the ground, Scorch always yelled for Jacob or Blazer, or even his mother, to drop back down, fearing a fall he could not stop, but now, knowing they must make time, the wingless dragon bites his tongue as Tempest crest higher than ten thousand feet.

Into the strong jet stream that soars above Avalar, the Wind dragonesses are aided by harnessing this power, allowing them to travel great speeds without much effort. The pair rolled to gain more acceleration, reaching velocities that nearly pull their riders free.

Until finally one young whelping gives in.

"Slow down, Aunt Cynder!" Onyx cries out first, and only a breath before the terrified wingless whelp screamed first. Tempest grins as Cynder frowns, for a small wager is now hers.

"I win! Your rider squealed first."

The black dragoness, unable to turn her head in the slightest at these speeds, uses her peripherals to shoot Onyx a glare, but to his great satisfaction, Cynder stops increasing her speed, as does Tempest.

At nearly a thousand miles an hour, even the powerful full bred Wind dragoness cannot turn her head, for her aerodynamic ability to slip through the air would be compromised, so she just glances back at her winning jockey.

"You can open your eyes now Scorch, I'm not gonna spin anymore."

The boy holds her neck tighter anyway, and his eyes remain shut.

"I'll open them when we land, thank you."

"Hey that's not fair!" Onyx barks with anger, glancing over at his friend to see he is practically dead weight on Tempest's back. "I was watching this craziness the whole time."

The tiny black dragon becomes even angrier, for he lost at something he didn't even know he was playing.

"And if I knew this was a contest...I would easily beat him."

Scorch, terrified of heights and great speed, finds the strength to lift his eye lids a fraction of an inch. Though after seeing the world pass quickly below, they shut once more, however as Onyx begins laughing, the boy opens his eyes fully, and locks them on the tiny black dragon.

"I am _Fire_..." The small red whelpling slides down Tempest's neck towards her back, allowing for less resistance to the wind.

Having been flown around his entire life, Scorch places himself exactly where to give the blue dragoness a better ability to fly freely. He lowers his hind paws under Tempest's wings and grasps her tucked in arms with his front paws, crouching down so low, that the wind never touches him

"...and you are gonna get _smoked_."

Onyx's anger increases, as does his smile, for the boy seems ready for this scary race to continue. As he taps Tempest's flank, egging her to take off again, Onyx is compelled to swallow his fear too.

"Go Aunt Cynder, _GO_!"

The pair barrel roll several times, breaking speed records as they go faster, aided by the winds aloft and their respective armor, however Cynder soon lags behind, for she cannot keep up with the speed of this powerful tempest.

Taking the aid of the great Typhoon himself, the blue and silver-white Wind dragoness cannot help but feel the thrill of this moment too. She has never reached speeds like this, and her slight grin turns to a rousing smile

"This is incredible!" She howls, feeling the air passing by so fast that it stings her scales, but it only stimulates her excitement more.

"Did we win!?" Scorch begs, keeping his head down against her long blue neck, and holding on for dear life. Her laughter resonates a soft vibration on his chin, and Scorch smiles. He turns his head slightly, taking in the view of something so spectacular, that he regrets ever telling his fathers, or his mother, to keep him grounded.

"By the ancestors, it's so beautiful up here." He whispers, his red eyes open wide to a world he has never seen like this before. Upon hearing his words, as well as having a few miles on the chasing pair, Tempest slows down to a near stop.

It takes only seconds for Cynder to speed by, as she could not slow her momentum fast enough, but as she makes a wide banking turn, down and to the left, the Shadow dragoness quickly rises up beside the drifting pair.

"What's up, Temp?" She asks, and the blue dragoness just gestures her head behind her.

Cynder's smile covers her entire narrow muzzle, as the inspired gaze of the wingless whelpling, and the inability to control her emotions one hundred percent, sends Cynder soaring to new heights, but nowhere near as high as Scorch.

"This is amazing..." he offers, his eyes looking back to Warfang, nearly a hundred miles to the south already, but still visible on the horizon from so high. Scorch's stunned gaze, follows the path of the river, including places he had been with his mother, all from a vantage point never before available to him.

"I can see everything from up here."

Onyx, the little daredevil he is, leaps from his drifting Aunt's back, burrowing his hardest through the strong currents, landing beside his small red friend. With joyfully devious intentions, that sounded much better in his head, Onyx gives an unsuspecting Scorch a little shove.

"HEY!" The red dragon squeals, as does Tempest when Scorch digs his claws into her back, however Onyx had already held onto his friend, making sure he would never fall, but this does not keep six eyes from burning through him.

"I'm sorry, Scorch...I thought that was gonna be a lot funnier..." He admits, but Scorch still begins shaking and crying. It hurts the small black dragon, realizing how bad that was, not understanding what it must feel like to be a dragon that cannot fly. However it is a ploy, and as Cynder grasps Onyx by the horn, yanking him before her pure white eyes, the little red dragon plots his revenge.

"What did you promise me, Onyx!?" She barks with a strong rasp in her voice, chilling the tiny Shadow dragon further for his stupidity.

"I should bring you home, right now..."

"No need." Tempest interrupts, her voice very sour, for she is now forced to leave Cynder behind as well. "Scorch told me that he wants to go home." Her eyes, focused with strong anger, turn to the small black dragon. "And he doesn't want you to come with him, Onyx."

The black dragon is crushed, truly understanding what he has done.

"I'm sorry, Scor..."

"DON'T TALK TO ME!"

The same voice is used when he first met the small wingless whelpling, as if he is hated again.

"But Scorch, please...don't...you're my friend"

"Can we go Mrs. Tempest..." The wingless whelp begs, his false tears flowing faster, but he struggles to hold on, making his friend feel worse with a broken voice that keeps his prank unknown.

"...I can't look at him..."

Scorch turns away, for he cannot control his emotions, wanting to laugh in Onyx's face, but he doesn't, and neither does Tempest, who offers a wink to her friend, Cynder, hoping she will understand, and she does.

Onyx breaks down in tears as the blue dragon begins lowering down out of the air currents. He can see his small red friend shudder up and down with his crying, and watches speechless as this friendship is broken by another stupid prank, pulled on a tormented boy.

"What did I do Aunt Cynder?"

Her eyes return to their normal green color, but they still show the same anger as before.

"You did the worst thing possible." Cynder tosses her nephew over her shoulder, then opens her wings to catch the wind.

"You broke his trust by doing the same thing that everyone else does...and you're supposed to be his friend...how can he trust you?"

Onyx, is crushed further, hearing no support from his aunt, and lowers down on the black dragonesse's back. Cynder, on the other hand, smiles as she watches Tempest turn back up into the jet stream, realizing the joke on Onyx is working to perfection.

"If he comes back, what would you do to say you're sorry to him?" She speaks softly, giving advice while watching her friend return to the sky.

Tempest places a talon before her mouth, and Cynder acts like nothing is happening, keeping the unsuspecting whelp's eyes on her.

"I don't know Aunt Cynder..." He begins, standing back up on his shaky paws, but still looking down at her black scales. "...I just hope he gives me a chance."

Cynder's smile increases, as Tempest sneaks beside them, but more so seeing Scorch down in a pouncing position.

"Would you be willing to beg for his forgiveness?"

The small dragon, not seeing the whole picture around him, nods his head up and down. At the same time, Scorch lowers further, ready to jump from Tempest's back.

"He won't even talk to meeeeeee..."

Scorch's leap is unseen, and he slams into the unsuspecting shadow dragon, sending him flying off his aunt's back. All three begin laughing, as the tiny black whelpling is caught by the strong winds, and sent tumbling. His wings, helpless to gather this force, flap uncontrollably, and a shriek of pure terror flies from his mouth, however Tempest is quick to aid the trouble making whelp, grasping him before he could pass out from spinning over and over.

"That's not cool!" He barks at his friend, who cannot stop pointing and laughing.

"You shoulda seen your face..." Scorch continues chuckling through his words. "...you were so scared."

"Shut up!"

Scorch adds to the embarrassment, suddenly showing a sad face, and repeating the words that meant so much to him, in a very sarcastic manner.

"But Scorch... _please_..." The red dragon pauses to make weeping noises, only angering the tiny black dragon further "...you're my friend."

"Wow..." Onyx remarks with a sour tone, as he has been played like an amateur. He then looks at Tempest, whose smile is as wide as Scorch's. "...you guys are jerks."

"Onyx!?" Cynder barks, showing her displeasure in his choice of names, however Tempest nods her head, then hands the small black dragon to his aunt.

"Yes we are..." She says, reaching over for her passenger and returning him to his rightful place, on her back. "...and don't you forget it."

Both give the black dragon a smug grin, the stunned shock on his face only increased their smiles.

Onyx finally loses his fear, understanding now the show that was put on just for him. As both fly away, into the strong currents aloft, the small Shadow dragon realizes he has chosen a good friend in Scorch.

As does Cynder, who enjoys the spirit of her new best friend, Tempest, knowing she was probably the influence behind most of this retaliation. She follows the blue dragoness, confident in the path taken in life more than ever, and having no fear for her well being.

The Terror of the Skies is gone, and she is now just a dragon who flies along with a friend and her family, like everyone else does in Warfang.

* * *

Meanwhile, a hundred miles south, two brothers begin the same journey they set out upon yesterday morning, chasing down Cynder, however this time it is different, and the attitude of Jasper and Jacob define this trek north to Truex.

"Did you hear how angry he was..." The blind dragon speaks softly, though his escort, and brother, flying just a few feet ahead, can hear not only his words, but his heartbreak.

"Blazer has never spoken to me like that before."

Jasper slows his pace, allowing his brother to close in beside him.

"He was not angry, Jacob...he was disappointed." The brown and black dragon responds, stroking the Ice breather's neck with his paw, consoling him the best he can.

He knows his brother is not the normally calm and settled dragon he has become in the past five years, nor is he in control of his other incredible senses, ever since finding out about Scorch's sudden departure. In fact, the normally sure pawed dragon crashed into several citizens, while running to the infirmary for his father's help, but what startled him most, was how Jacob did not understand Blazer's subtle reaction to the news.

 _"Scorch left the city with Cynder!" Jacob balled, entering the infirmary in a panic, hoping for any advice from his father. Though what he got from Blazer only increased his fear._

 _"So, what do you want me to do about it?" The large fire breather returned, almost nonchalant in his words, though Jasper noticed his worry. The Earth dragon also understood his voice to be shaken, though he tried to play it off._

 _"You are his Guardian now...you need to handle this...right?"_

 _The question stops Jacob's heart, and he looks up with concern in his opaque eyes._

 _"But poppa..."_

 _"BUT NOTHING!"_

 _The large dragon's voice echoed hard in Jacob's ears, but more so in his heart. It shook him to his very core, never being spoken to by Blazer like that before, especially when he continued._

 _"You have taken on the responsibility of raising a child. If you cannot handle this, then I will be forced not only to take Scorch back...but I will need to find another replacement for Guardian of the Orphanage."_

"You need to settle down and focus, Jacob." Jasper's words yank the blind dragon from this strong fresh memory.

"He doesn't trust me, Jasper..."

Jacob's reply stops the larger of two dragons, and he grasps his blind friend's arm to hold him there as well.

"Blazer knows you are the right choice, brother, but he has to separate himself from you a little, and see what you will do on your own."

Jacob lowers his head, feeling even less comfort in this.

"So the first thing I do, when I get in trouble with my son, is beg for help..."

Jasper, as cynical as can be, and with a sarcastic tone in his voice, adds to the list of incorrect moves.

"And now you're leaving your post as Guardian, chasing down a child you know is not going to be harmed..."

Jacob snaps his useless eyes up to Jasper, showing his distaste in the choice of words used, however the Earth dragon only smiles wider, patting Jacob on the shoulder.

"He is with Cynder and Tempest, two of the strongest willed dragons I've ever met, I assure you...Scorch is going to be fine."

Jacob lowers his head again, beaten by the words he knows are all to true. The blind dragon looks around at his surroundings, finally using his other senses to see what his eyes cannot, and what his heart has blinded him from; his responsibility to others.

"What am I doing out here, Jasper?" He questions, feeling himself pulled in two directions, however the blind dragon is finally comforted by an answer he was not expecting.

"You're acting like a father."

Again Jacob brings his opaque eyes up to his brother, showing a completely different set of emotions, as confusion and concern taints the tearful gratitude he gives.

"I need Scorch to be safe, Jasper, and even though I know he is with Cynder and Tempest..." Jacob looks down again, seeing many different scenarios, none of them good. "...I still want him close by."

The blind dragon then looks towards the city, where another youngster will soon be in need of a Guardian.

"But tonight, I'll have a lost whelpling girl that I must look after, and making a five thousand mile trek north, for someone I know will be safe tonight...is foolish."

Again Jacob's eyes are to Jasper, and as useless as they are for him to see, those he looks at see all. With a complete gaze of uncertainty, almost wanting his brother to disagree with reason, Jacob asks if he is wrong.

"Right?"

A soft laugh, a stink of arrogance, and the steady pulse felt through Jasper's paw, tells Jacob what he already knows. He must go home, and with the same sarcastic tone used early, the stubborn Earth dragon verbally agrees with the assessment.

"Very foolish."

The blind dragon takes a deep breath, then opens his wings, however before he heads for home, Jacob takes a long hard look up river. Jasper, unwilling to leave his brother, especially in this nervous condition, waits for him, but after a few long moments, the older Earth dragon assures a new father.

"He will be fine...I'm sure of it."

"I truly hope so..."

Jasper, knowing his brother needs a little push, motivates Jacob with the reason he is so sure.

"You know, Clayton tells me that Tempest can pick up _five_ tons of stone with her forepaws, then _walk_ over fifty feet on her hind legs...twenty times a day." Jacob's stunned eyes cause a pause, a smirk, and a more dramatic finish to his reasoning for Scorch's safety.

"And if that is not enough... _Cynder_ is with him."

A certain sense of relief is felt, though a little more than the Earth dragon wanted.

"I guess he is in better paws..."

Jasper clamps Jacob's snout, recalling the special gift made for his new son, and the emotions shown since feeling Scorch's absence.

"No... they are only _stronger_ paws, Jacob...not better."

* * *

For the first time in his life, Spyro flies at the rear of the pack. His duty, to protect everyone in the group, and only if necessary, get his paws dirty, but it is unlikely he will need to, as three Guardians and the Great Elder accompany him into battle this time.

Their power combined is more than enough to crush any Arachnid army, even if their queen is indestructible, but she is not the target of this battle, only the overwhelming numbers that follow her, which must be reduced by any means available. However, those numbers will not be reduced by Spyro, and for this, the purple dragon flies with very little weighing him down. On the other hand, this cannot be said of Sparx, who flies beside the purple drake's right horn, a very large weight is pulling him down.

"No honor?" He grunts angrily, his eyes focused on the one hornet who insulted his brother in such a way.

"That stupid _fly_ don't know what honor his, bro."

Spyro, content in what is happening around him, only smiles. He understands honor well, and how he has destroyed that in the grublin's eyes, but the hope of finding it again keeps the purple dragon flying straight and true.

"He knows, Sparx...trust me buddy...he knows."

"But, how can..."

Spyro pulls Sparx from the sky, cupping him in his paws, as he moves along. His grasp is gentle as he raises the one soul who will never question him to his eyes. With the voice that always calms his brother, Spyro offers his thoughts on honor.

"You have seen me do countless things that prove who I am, Sparx...but they have only seen my anger and wrath. I totally understand the rage and hatred they feel towards me, but what I didn't understand, is why they are giving me a chance to redeem myself...until now."

Sparx's eyes ask for reason, and with little hesitation, Spyro looks to the hornet who questioned him, and with a smile on his face answers.

"They have honor..." Spyro turns his head back, looking upon the city that lowers behind the horizon. "...they all have honor." He returns his eyes to his brother. "And the very least I can do, is try to rebuild what I took from them."

The small dragonfly slumps his shoulders, realizing he would only be compounding his brother's pain if he argues. Though he cannot bring himself to completely understand, Sparx concedes that his brother will regain any honor he believes lost.

It is who he is.

The yellow dragonfly nods his head then retakes his place beside his brother's horn.

"You will rebuild your honor, Spyro..." A smile fills his face as he continues flying with a god among dragons, a best friend forever, or basically... his little brother. "...of this I am sure."

The odd combination of siblings fly together in tandem, feeling the love and honor both have for one another, however only five miles from Truex, reaching the apex of their flight, the party of dragons and grublins suddenly notice the numbers that had scared them earlier are no longer visible.

"Hey! Where the hell did they all go!?" Cole calls over to Cyril, who glides along with the same confusion as the new Fire Guardian.

"I'm not sure...I don't see them anywhe..." He begins, until several grublins begin squealing and pointing towards the mountains to their right side, where a harrowing sight is seen by all.

"Oh no..." Terrador remarks with great concern, seeing nearly a dozen cave entrances in the mountainside, and the disturbed soil of millions of footprints heading into them.

He falls from the sky, driving the earth around him several feet down, but he holds his footing, listening to the ground with his paws.

The group is down around him in an instant, filling the ground with more vibrations, but not enough to pull Terrador's attention from what he sees below. Before anyone can settle their wings, the Earth dragon opens his own.

"BACK TO THE CITY...NOW!"

* * *

 **Jacob finds his calling...Cynder and Tempest continue flying high...but most importantly...the FIGHT BEGINS.**

 **stay tuned**


	38. The Eyes Say it All

**At long last, the fight begins... Healing takes time, though I guess I have been stretching it a bit. Sorry, but I thought some extra story would bring joy.**

 **My sincerest thanks to HolyCross9, sadly the only reviewer of last chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 38 The Eyes Say it All**

Walking side by side, down a long stone hallway, a very large angry beetle looks down at his superior with a black eye. A rage that cannot be satisfied consuming him, and more so, seeing a smile on his general's face, who gave him this optic present.

 _"I know what you're thinking, Sergeant..."_ Praxus remarks with his grin widening, glancing up at the one who made him look foolish before his men. _"...but you should also know that I was ready to kill you, for your insubordination, and if it wasn't for the Dragon King Terrador... as well as Spyro...a black eye would have been the least of your worries."_

Grubz rustles his wings in a show of frustration, but does not speak of the disciplinary action taken by his general, and friend. Instead, he grins himself, and talks of the only thing he can to get back at his superior.

 _"Well, you still hit like a fly, General."_

Shockingly, Praxus fires back immediately.

 _"Then I guess you bruise like old fruit, Sergeant."_

It is not like the general, whose stern command brings respect from all his soldiers, and Grubz loses his grin. He does not understand how this Mantis had changed so much, but is it for the better.

This is a question he must have answered.

 _"What have I not seen, Praxus?"_

The mantis general holds his steps, and looks at one of his most respected soldiers, who he still cannot believed betrayed him.

 _"A lot, Grubz."_ He answers, breaking ranks as he speaks to a friend, and not a lower ranking officer.

 _"You kept your eyes closed when he arrived, and more to this, you did not listen..."_

 _"To him!"_ The large beetle interrupts, and Praxus gets closer, rising up on his hind legs, staring eye to eye with Grubz.

 _"No. You didn't listen to_ me _."_

The large beetle's eyes change, realizing how disrespectful he has been to his general; his friend. It sends a chill down his spine, and in this instance, sergeant Grubz understands what he did wrong.

 _"I...I..."_

Praxus places a hand on Grubz's shoulder, feeling the pain that is all too familiar.

 _"He is not our enemy, Sergeant. He never was..."_ A very small smirk crosses his face, knowing what Spyro has done in the past. He has saved the world, but has also taken the life of his daughter.

 _"...and though he has caused us both great pain, I can see it in his eyes, and his heart...this was not Spyro's fault."_

Grubz's eyes change again, and Praxus backs away, giving the large beetle his space.

 _"You honestly believe that, General?"_

It surprises Praxus, hearing the seriousness in Grubz's question, but this shock does not influence his reply. He places his hand upon his daughter's name, branded on the armor he wears.

 _"With every fiber of my being, my old friend."_

The large beetle takes a deep breath, looking to the end of the tunnel, and the busy city at the other side. His duty to the citizens of Truex begins to settle the fire that still burns within, and he looks down to his friend and commander.

 _"Where is the rally point, General?"_

Praxus smiles, then returns to his path towards the exit.

 _"For now, we are moving the women and children to Lake Zorex..."_ He begins, and Grubz nods his head, knowing this lake is twenty miles away, and a safe place from the Arachnids. _"...and the gardens are being transplanted to the Xeron Forrest."_

 _"Do we know the extent of their forces?"_

General Praxus nods his head, pausing before he reveals a staggering number.

 _"More than a million."_

Grubz holds his next step, but only for an instant, as the thought of this army requires instant action. No more words are necessary, as the large beetle and his general emerge from the palace dungeon. He finds the first issue he can help with, and without another order, Grubz gets to work.

 _"Let me get that son..."_ He says to a young bumble bee, trying his hardest to lift a chest twice his size. With no effort Grubz lofts the heavy box, filled with the lives of an entire family, placing it beside several others on a large cart. _"...go with your mother and sister. They need you to protect them on the journey."_

The little bee salutes the soldier, his eyes filled with honor and thanks.

 _"This is what you are when your eyes are open..."_ Praxus remarks, placing a hand on Grubz's shoulder, as he watches the boy head south with his family.

A voice suddenly calls for help, and though Praxus' eyes are to the trouble, the large beetle is already moving to the situation.

 _"...and when you listen."_

The general watches as this massive beetle takes control of a big problem for a young hornet, though it is little issue for him. Grubz hoists another chest onto a cart, then adds the boy to the cargo.

 _"This one is full...Move out!"_ The beetle calls to his men, who have harnessed themselves to these large carts, helping in any way they can.

Praxus, a bigger grin crossing his face, opens his wings. He is no longer needed here, and is compelled to return to his majesty, for his next orders.

He never gets a chance to leave the ground, as a sudden rumble beneath the mantis' feet grasps his suspicion. Then his next orders become clear, as a small hole begins forming in the street before him.

Then another,

and another.

 _"GRUBZ!"_ he barks, watching an almost volcanic eruption of spiders, billowing from the first hole created.

The large beetle, only a few feet from a geyser of arachnids, draws his sword and goes to work; however, he is quickly overwhelmed by dozens of small spiders. Grubz shakes off the pain of venom; swatting, slashing and stomping them a fast as his large frame will allow.

Acting as pawns, the wave of small arachnids draws attention, stinging and spaying silk before being squashed, covering the ground and filling the air with sticky silk. It begins impeding every grublin's ability to move quickly, slowing the large beetle's arms, and halting his wings from taking to the sky.

Grubz, does not panic, not even as the holes in the street widen, forced open by larger and more violent intruders. He strikes the first to emerge with his sharp blade, splitting the arachnid in half, then takes this momentum to the next enemy, spearing the long blade through its chest.

His eyes quickly find Praxus, whose skill in battle has kept him up-right, but is losing ground against the overwhelming numbers that keep increasing. The large mantis' wings are coated with web, as well as three of his arms, however, his sworded appendage continues to flail, clearing a path to a family of bees being cocooned.

Hundreds of soldiers flood the streets, both grublin and arachnid alike, fighting for their respective lives, though their objectives in battle are far different.

The large beetle, watching another family being taken down, trudges his way through the thickening web coated ground. He grasps the first arachnid he can get his hands on, ripping it off the small hornet it just encased, and tearing it apart with rage-filled strength. He then delicately slices the web around this boy, freeing him to fly.

 _"EVERYONE OUT OF THE CITY!"_ He orders, watching as the elite guard pushes back the first wave of spiders, but knowing their advantage of size and strength is not gonna hold for long. Especially as a dozen new holes begin to form.

He cuts the boy's mother free, helping the elder hornet to her feet, and pointing a clear way to escape.

 _"Go now...hurry!"_

The large beetle takes pride in seeing them clear the danger, and more so, watching the entire city of his people rise from the rooftops. The grublin race will continue strong, and this thought is comforting to Grubz, who knows his time is short now.

Unable to fly himself, feeling the restriction of the sticky silk binding his arms and wings tighter, the large beetle rages up for one last stand.

 _"Mom. Dad. I'm coming home."_

Grubz uses his brute strength to free another arm, and grasps the sword of a fallen grublin soldier, turning to the massing group of arachnids, still being feed by more and more holes. He improves this rage, spitting his last words against the one he hates most.

 _"I only wish you were my opponent...SPYYROOOOOO!"_

The large beetle charges, but after taking a single step, the ground gives out under his feet.

Grubz begins falling, however, to his surprise, his momentum reverses, pushed upward by an unimaginable sight. The queen of the arachnids emerges from the collapsing street, grasps the large beetle falling before her, and prepares for her first meal. She drives her fangs into Grubz's chest, who struggles in pain to break free, but finds it impossible to move from her clutches.

The arachnid leader overwhelms the massive beetle with venom and silk, petrifying her meal for easy consumption, though the proud grublin continues to fight within. Grubz, seeing his opportunity to die with great honor, uses the last bit of strength he has, and thrusts his swords into the queen's exposed midsection. To his surprise, they break on contact with the magically shielded queen's chest, and his heart breaks harder. He has lost this last battle, and as his eyes fade from the pain of poison, a flash of white light, and a crackle of thunder, welcomes him home.

Seconds earlier, and around the corner from this carnage, the only remaining dragon in Truex is still mending old wounds made by her brother in law. That is until a small hole opens to Pearl's right.

"What the hell is that?" She wonders briefly, or as long as it takes for the first few spiders to emerge.

The white dragoness quickly understands the sudden danger, and while still holding the middle right arm of a young beetle, Pearl lights up the fissure.

The intense heat from the white and red chested dragon's mouth incinerates everything crawling out, but also singes the antennae of the grublin before her. He stares at Pearl with shock, but also gratitude, for she ended a tense situation before it even happened.

"Zip..." Pearl orders, seeing another hole open, then another, and another. She turns to the small Cicada, who remained with her for translation duty. "...tell everyone to get out of here!"

The white dragoness, zaps another cluster of arachnids, leaving only a fine dusting of ash on the ground. Pearl overwhelms these creatures with her power, but knows she cannot keep up with the numbers emerging.

"Hurry!" She continues, pointing toward an open area she just cleared with her powerful breath of Light, however, it fills right back up with more and more of the blood thirsting arachnids.

 _"We're cornered!"_

Pearl quickly realizes the group with her is trapped, and though these grublins have wings, most cannot use them well enough to fly away. Their old injuries inhibit fast movement, forcing Pearl to come up with another idea for escape.

"Tell everyone to close their eyes when I says so, Zip!"

The small Cicada nods his head slowly, in confusion, then speaks in his native language to the group of frightened grublins, readying them for Pearl's action, whatever it may be. He cannot understand why she would want everyone to take their attention from the danger, but as a dull glow begins to fill the white dragoness' muzzle, Zip readies to shout.

"Now!" Pearl barks, firing a tiny orb at the ground.

 _"Now!"_

Almost every grublin shuts their eyes, with the exception of one, as Zip could not help his curiosity, keeping his eyes on what is happening. He regrets it the second this tiny orb slams the surface of Truex's cobblestone streets, sending a luminous flux of intense Light that brightens the square with the power of ten Suns.

No one can withstand the white out, except the Light dragoness herself, and she quickly takes the advantage of sight over her enemy.

Pearl snatches the tiny Cicada beside her, who now writhes in the same pain as a thousand blinded spiders. She then shepherds the injured grublins away from the fight, for these wounded warriors would not last long in a battle against so many,

but Pearl knows her fight is not over…not by a long shot.

For now, she must take to the skies, aiding the grublins that cannot get away under their own power. The white dragoness hoists the weakest up on her back, then leaps away from danger, heading up to the countless refugees, escaping from the rooftops of their homes.

 _"ZAPELLA!"_

Pearl's eyes quickly find the queen, as momma is flying directly towards her son, terrified beyond imagine. The remainder of her family, only seconds behind, begging their matriarch to stop.

 _"My baby!"_

Pearl quickly hands over the young child to his mother, still holding his eyes closed, crying in pain. As a mother, the white dragoness knows every emotion she sees in Zyla's eyes, and feels them ten fold as her paws contact the frightened Cicada.

"He'll be fine, your Majesty. It's not permanent."

Zyla, cradling her child, grateful he was taken from danger, looks to Pearl with gratitude.

"How can I tthank yooo..." She cries, for the last of her children are accounted for, and no longer in peril.

Pearl just nods her head, feeling her gratitude, however her focus is quickly to the ground, as the battle intensifies below.

"No need, your Majesty; however, I must get back down there now."

Zyla, seeing the same thing, hands her son to her oldest daughter Zola, who takes her little brother in tow.

 _"Zax. Zyla. Get everyone to the lake..."_

Zax, her oldest son, grasp's momma by the arm, holding her still as he also sees the emerging danger below.

 _"No mom!"_ He argues, but her intense eyes are to the nearly adult Cicada, who quickly releases his mother's arm.

 _"Please, mom... Don't."_ Zax cries, as the queen of the arachnids reveals herself, and her size.

Zyla places a soft hand upon her son's face, smiling at him before gazing upon her daughter, who cradles Zeppela like her own. The former queen then looks to the skies, and the entire population of her city, making their way south. It eases Zyla's heartache, knowing the lives she was in charge of are going to make it, including the ones she cherishes most.

 _"I was ready to die for my people today, Zax..."_ She says softly, but is startled, like every other grublin and arachnid, as a tremendous crackle of lightning fills the air. Even Pearl looks up at the cloudless sky with curiosity, though she has a good idea of what, or should I say who, is coming. Especially when the sound is followed by a brilliantly intense flash of Light, blinding the eyes of everyone for a few seconds, but her of course.

"Hello, my darling daughter, are you in need of assistance?"

* * *

Standing outside the recovery room, where a young yellow dragoness has been given a place to rest alone, Blazer watches contently as her chest rises and falls with strong healthy breaths. The soot upon her face, cleaned with care by nurse Rose, and the bandages on her right shoulder, fresh and free of blood.

Her soft snore puts a smile on his old muzzle, as he truly realizes this youngster is out of trouble.

"Your race is truly amazing, Zaxxon." Blazer turns his eyes down to the small hornet-like Grublin, who steps out of Wattney's room, wiping his hands of the ointment spread upon her wound.

 _"Thank you, Master Blazer..."_ He replies and after a translation from the dragonfly on his right side, he offers his own praise to the draconian race. _"...and if I may say so myself, you dragons are the toughest creatures I have ever seen..."_

He looks to the small whelp, who is no longer in life threatening danger.

 _"...even your young females."_

The old Guardian takes pride in hearing such a compliment, but inside he is still in pain, for the one drake he thought was the strongest of all, let him down.

Suddenly, Jacob and Jasper walk into the infirmary, both calm and collected. It completely surprises Blazer, for he had already begun thinking of prepping the orphanage for a newcomer, as well as thoughts on a replacement

"Did Scorch come back, already?" He asks, and Jacob shakes his head no.

Blazer is stunned silent, seeing the nonchalant attitude displayed, especially after the hysteria Jacob showed ten minutes ago, however there is a different look in his opaque eyes now, which do not try to find his father.

"He'll be fine, Master Blazer..." He replies, focusing his senses to the room before him, and the smells that guide him. "...but she is afraid, and I need to be here for..."

Jacob's eyes suddenly lose their focus, and he finally looks up at the large red and black dragon.

"Do we know her name yet?"

Blazer shakes his head, for this young dragoness is unknown to him, nor has she regained consciousness to tell anyone. Jacob then turns his attention to the antiseptic smell of the Grublin surgeon, whose hands give his position away easily.

"May I enter her room, sir?"

Zaxxon simply nods his head, forgetting about Jacob's handicap, as the blind dragon is sure footed and accurate with his movements, but the blue dragonfly on his shoulder gives a verbal response. With that, Jacob walks in, his paws padding softly as he moves.

"How is she, Ms. Rose?" He asks even softer, taking a very strong sniff of her aromatic perfume, before sitting beside the cheetah nurse.

"She is resting..." Rose pauses as another gentle rumble sneaks from Wattney's nose. "...comfortably."

The blind dragon reaches out a paw, softly stroking the yellow whelpling's neck, producing another rumble of contentment.

"This poor girl has suffered so much..." He remarks, feeling the subtle blemishes on her scales, left there by multiple whippings. His paw suddenly comes to a stop, feeling a deep scar that was made purposely, exactly where the one on his brother's neck sits.

"How could they do that to a child?" The cheetah nurse offers, feeling the same anger coming from Jacob, as his paw remains upon the crowned K brand left on Wattney's neck. Though, with his paw settled upon a sore area, the young dragoness promptly wakes, and backs away even quicker.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where's my mom?"

Both Jacob and Rose are startled, but not as much as Wattney, whose eyes scan the unfamiliar room a hundred times a second, and even as her eyes find nothing but smiles from the two standing before her, the young dragon remains tense. That is until she notices Blazer sitting outside her window, and her fear falls away

"Wow...that's a really big dragon."

Jacob's chuckle turns her frightened yellow eyes to his, and the smile on his face settles her further.

"His name is Blazer, and he was the one who rescued you."

"No! It was two Kodiaks that saved my life." She replies defiantly, recalling the ones who helped her escape hell.

Wattney's eyes soften and her heart breaks, as one of her heroes she knows is gone.

"My friend, Kale, sacrificed himself to help me get out..." The yellow dragoness pauses, composing herself, recalling the other large bear who risked his life for hers. "...and then this other large brown Kodiak, killed the jerk that stabbed me. He picked me up, and held his paw on my shoulder while carrying me. But then I passed out...cause it got real hot."

Jacob smells nothing but the truth in her words, and though they are confusing, he doesn't argue. This first meeting must go well, or she will never trust him.

"Do you know what the other Kodiak's name was, Sweetie?"

Wattney looks down, trying to recall if she even heard him say it, however her eyes find that bear, sitting in the room next door.

"It was him!" She says excitedly, pointing a paw towards the window adjacent to her, where Quincy remains bed ridden with significant injuries.

"He was the one that carried me out...I think."

Jacob, unable to see the way she points, looks towards a brick wall.

"Hmmm..." He sits upon his hind quarters, returning his eyes towards her, but not exactly on target. "I'm not sure either, but I would love if you would tell me all about it."

The young dragoness settles completely, realizing she is no longer in danger, but more so, feeling the attention she is getting from the dragon before her.

"Who are you?" She asks, reaching out a paw towards him, realizing he cannot see her.

Jacob lifts his paw, surprising Wattney by taking it with a gentle grip, as if he can. He then places his other paw atop, following her arm up to the shoulder, then finding her face to hold softly.

"My names is Jacob. Can you tell me your name?"

Feeling as comfortable as she has been in six months, the young dragon answers without caution.

"Wattney."

Jacob's paw cools slightly, sending a soothing chill through the young dragoness, helping to ease any pain she feels.

"That's a pretty name." His voice is even more soothing, and Wattney's first smile is felt in his paw, helping to ease Jacob's pain. The blind Ice dragon turns his eyes to the window, and gestures a paw for Jasper to come, though he is actually facing Blazer.

"I don't think he wants me." The red Fire dragon remarks with a joking tone, for he cannot fit through the door.

Jasper grins, but takes no time in answering his brother's call.

"You need me, Jacob?" He asks upon entering, and the blind dragon returns his opaque eyes to Wattney.

"Yes," Jacob pauses, turning to Wattney's nurse for more information first.

"Will you be releasing her today, Ms. Rose?"

A look of concern fills the cheetah's face, for the news she will give may not bring joy to the young girl.

"No, Jacob, Wattney needs some more treatments on her shoulder. It would be better if we kept her here for the night."

The welpling's expression changes, but Jacob's does not, and he rearranges his plans immediately.

"Jasper, can you go back to the Orphanage and get my cushion, so I can sleep here tonight."

Wattney's grimace leaves, hearing she will not be alone, but Jacob's next request brings the pearly white smile everyone was hoping to see.

"Also, in my black satchel, is nine gold coins. Take them to Samuel's store and get a Lightning crystal for Wattney to play with, please."

Jasper acknowledges his brother, though, before he can leave, Jacob thinks of one more thing. Of course, the heavy rumble from Wattney's stomach aids in his thought process.

"Wait..." He begins, holding his brother's retreat, but pausing to make sure his next request is allowed.

"Is this young lady allow to eat yet, Ms. Rose?"

Wattney's eyes open wide, and her smile increases as the nurse nods her head, then answers in the positive.

"I'll bring some fruit back too, Jacob..." Jasper responds, already knowing the last request, and adding a provision of his own. "...I'll also grab a few of those truffles you have stashed in the cupboard."

Jacob's eyes open wide, and he snaps his head towards the door his brother leaves from.

"How do you know about _them_?"

Jasper stops and looks back with a very cheek grin, sending off so many pheromones that Jacob can smell his arrogance from thirty feet away.

"You're not the only one with a good nose, brother."

Jacob's eyes return to the young girl before him, using them the only way he knows how, showing her the confusion and regret for what was just learned.

"I knew I didn't eat that many the night before...that Jerk." He bickers softly, and his eyes change again when Wattney chuckles. Her scent is weak, showing she has no fear, but it is Wattney's joy, vibrating the air that eases Jacob.

"How did you know my element?"

The blind dragon once again reaches a paw out, touching the cheek of this young whelp. His smile increase as Wattney does not back away from him, instead moving forward to meet his paw.

"Your scales tingle with static, just like mine feel very cold to you."

Wattney raises a paw to Jacob's, holding it tighter to her face, enjoying the cool touch after feeling nothing but the heat of burden. She stares deep into the eyes that say more than they can see, finding a pure willingness to speak to them.

"Can you make snow?"

He nods his head up and down, and readies to accommodate, thought a paw upon his back stops the Ice dragon cold.

"Ahhh...Jacob..." Rose remarks, realizing snow is made of water, and that would not help her bandages or the bed she needs to rest in...warm and dry.

"...please don't do that in here."

Jacob's eyes speak of disappointment, and it only improves Wattney's feelings, as she can see he is truly devoted to her joy.

"It's okay...you don't have to."

Again, Jacob's eyes change as he returns them to her, and his infectious smile comes back too. It places the young dragoness into a very relaxed state, as if she were with family. However, even as happy and content as Wattney feels, her stomach influences the next question.

"What's a truffle?"

Once more Jacob's blind eyes change, and the Ice dragon begins to chuckle.

"Are you kidding me? You never had a truffle before?" Jacob gets comfortable, lowering down on his stomach, and looking up at the young girl before him. He can feel her total attention, and like he did when Scorch arrived in his world, Jacob makes a good friend in moments.

"I think you were wrong about him, Blazer..." Clayton remarks, witnessing everything from outside Wattney's window, as well as the confrontation ten minutes earlier. "...that whelp is so much like you, it's not funny. I have no doubt that you picked the best replacement."

A small grin crosses the century old Fire dragon's face, but that smirk is short lived as Clayton adds to his assessment.

"In fact, I see him surpassing you in many ways, Pop."

The large dragon, intrigued by what was said, and the tone in which it was said, looks down at one of his former children.

"How so, Clay?"

"He is willing to let his children be free."

Blazer lifts a massive paw, placing it on Clayton's back, and pulling him to his side.

"It was war time...I had no choice." The old dragon grumbles, recalling the fear he felt every time one of his children went missing in the Dragon City, and how he never wanted them out of sight.

Clayton chuckles, hearing his concern, but mostly his love. The old gray dragon burrows himself deep into Blazer's side, missing the warm embrace of his one time father.

"I didn't mean that, poppa." He replies, and again Blazer locks eyes with Clayton's. A smile on his face as he reveals the small issue he had.

"You never let me play Claw Ball either."

The large Guardian laughs himself, remembering how small this Earth dragon was upon arrival to his orphanage, though his spirit did not show his size. He raises his forearm, allowing Clayton to slip under his chest, then holds him against his back scaled chest.

"You would have hurt them, if I let you play." He whispers, reciting the same thing he would when this dragon was a whelp, helping boost a tiny gray spirit even further.

At this very moment, feeling the contentment of a former son, and seeing the fatherly ability of another, Blazer loses the little remaining conflict he felt about his life, and how he has lived it. Hundreds of face pass before his memory, and not one without a smile, including the one child he truly thought was lost

* * *

Spyro had never seen the Great Elder this frantic. Not even when Sparx laid a wreath of roses on the blind dragon's eyes, while he was asleep, darkening his sight with the colorful red pedals as he woke.

Diamond had thought everything around him was dying, as the flowers lost their auras, and he freaked out. Though this is a different type of fear, as this concern is not for himself, but for one of his most prized possessions.

"Pearl!" He cries, climbing into the sky far enough to see Truex, and the horde of grublins now rising from the city.

Spyro comes up beside the Great Elder, stunned by how nervous he is, but understanding of these emotions. He would feel ten times worse if Cynder were in the city, and that is when it strikes him.

His gravid wife is on the way, and may actually be there.

"Cynder!"

Both white and purple dragons begin transforming into energy; Spyro using his Electrical powers, and the Great Elder using his element of Light. The two streak across the sky, arriving in Truex within a thousandth of a second, filling the city with thunder and blinding light.

Spyro strikes the spire of Truex's place, as it was the only point he could see from five miles out. However, Diamond, was able to move to any place he can remember, is already on the city street, standing next to his daughter.

"Damn...that old dragon is fast." Spyro remarks with pure shock, feeling as if he were left in the dust, even moving like lightning. A slight grin befalls the hero, as Diamond clears the way for his daughter and several others, alleviating some of the pressure on his shoulders.

Spyro's eyes then turn to the sky, where the group they left behind closes in fast, taking even more stress from the purple dragon.

That is until a call for help comes from below.

"ZZZPYYRRROOO!"

Praxus, nearly cocooned within an ever thickening web, looks to the sky in desperation. His last arm, still flailing his sword, slowing down as yards of silk are thrown from the increasing army of arachnids. However, his call is not for himself, but a friend, who is in a more desperate way. The fighting mantis swipes his blade through another, then points the bloodied sword towards Grubz.

Spyro quickly sees the queen, and the grublin she has encased below her. His time is short, and so he uses it, holding the moment for a faster rescue. The purple dragon swoops down from the palace, landing before the invincible queen without being seen, and taking the large bundle from underneath her.

For good measure, Spyro balls his fist, and punches the super slow moving arachnid. It does relatively nothing, with the exception of lifting the powerful dragon's spirit.

Still holding time, Spyro turns his attention to the other grublin in mortal danger, taking a now fully bound Praxus from harm's way. Though, with a huge flailing bundled beetle occupying both arms, Spyro is forced to dig his hind talons into Praxus' webbed body, and take off.

 _"OWWWW!"_

Spyro grins, hearing the muffled, but healthy, scream understood in any language, confident his new friend will live. But, in his arms, the decreasing movement of the large beetle is of great concern. The purple dragon pulls his arms in, pressing Grubz' bound body against his chest, freeing up a paw to help his sworn enemy.

Spyro cuts into the web with a sharp talon, exposing the large beetle's face to air, which he takes in as fast as he can. The pure exhilaration of oxygen is overwhelming, though the the sight of his rescuer is not.

 _"YOU!"_

With the split in the fibers of the web around him, weakening the binds on his entire frame, Grubz rips his upper arms from the cocoon, and quickly wraps them around Spyro's throat.

Even in this moment, the grublin beetle cannot keep his rage in check, willing to kill the Butcher of Zandera, and his family. He would fall to his death from the height Spyro has climbed, but for a beetle trying to find his way home, it causes little distress. Although, unlike the last time he tried for vengeance, the purple dragon fights back. With his free paw, Spyro drills Grubz in the face with a solid punch, knocking the large beetle into a new thought process.

Cover up.

"ARE YOU STUPID!?" Spyro barks in his face, staring hard into the eyes Grubz didn't cover, showing the fierceness he has in battle.

This is not the same humble dragon he watched begging for forgiveness, though Spyro's eyes remain the same purple color. Not like the pure white eyes of the black dragon that overwhelmed twenty of his men.

"I will knock your ass out!" Spyro continues angrily, moving outside of the city walls, to a clearing where he can help his other friend.

The purple dragon, hovering five feet from the ground, releases a still half bound Grubz, allowing him to fall flat on his back in a soft patch of grass. He then gingerly grasps, Praxus from his hind paws, slicing the web open from top to bottom.

The mantis general pulls himself from the cocoon, leaving the constricting coffin of web he was sure would be his final resting place.

"Thannk yooo, Zzzpyrro. Yooo zzavved mii liiffe...agaainn."

The purple dragon smiles for his friend, but then returns an angry pair of eyes to the other grublin, pulling himself free of the web with an attitude.

 _"How dare you drop me?! You murdering bast...!"_

Spyro, understanding one word clearly, reaches out and grabs Grubz by the chest with his talons. Using the last fraction of his Time manipulation, the purple dragon's paw moves unseen. He loses his hold on the clock, face to face with a stunned, and now writhing in pain, beetle.

"If you call me a _murderer_ one more time...I swear, by the Ancestors, I will prove you _right_."

Praxus' eyes open wide, not just because the purple dragon buzzed a perfectly enunciated grublin word, but he is now seeing a side of Spyro he has never shown before.

A strong side.

"I did not murder your family, or anyone else for that matter." He continues adamantly, still holding the large grublin with one single paw. He shows off the power and strength he possesses over the insect race, a power he has not used against anyone in Truex, until now.

Not even the rage-fueled energy used in the dungeon, where Spyro's Fury lifted the palace off its foundation, comes in comparison to the strength the hero produces in his one paw. His eyes turn pure white, and the scales on his body begin to darken, but do not go full black, leaving Spyro in total control of this rage.

"I made a grave error in judgment, and I must live with that, but I'll be damned if you think I did this on purpose."

Grubz is placed softly on the ground, as Spyro calms and returns to his normal color, though the luster of his purple scales are dull and faded.

"Everything I have done from that day has been to correct a mistake. One, I know now, I can never make right." Several tears fall from the tip of Spyro's muzzle, fueled by the stream of emotions he cannot stop.

"I hurt you, and I would give my life to take back the pain I caused..." The purple dragon's tear-filled eyes return to Grubz, a hint of anger behind the glazing of moisture. "...but I can't."

Spyro rises up on his hind leg, standing a full head and shoulders over the large beetle.

"I will no longer insult you, by begging for your forgiveness... cause I know it will never come. But I will not roll over and die for you either. So, if you don't want to forgive me, for being a dragon that can make mistakes, I understand." The purple dragon lowers to all fours, staring eye to eye with Grubz.

"But don't seek revenge, cause that will never come for you either."

Grubz is stunned silent, as Spyro turns his eyes to the walls of Truex, where the sounds of destruction begin to swell.

"However, I will beg you to put aside your hatred, and help me defend this city."

Praxus, standing beside the bitter pair, clues the purple dragon in on a fact he is not aware of.

"KKinng TTommazzzz hazzz zzpokkenn. The zzzity izzz to beee abannddonneddd."

"What!?"

Grubz watches as Spyro's eyes change from anger to fear, and is stunned as this emotion is brought on by the concern of a mutual friend.

"What about Queen Zyla? Did they execute her?"

Praxus smiles, for he knows his next words will ease the tensing purple dragon, but more so, as Grubz demeanor has changed too, standing at ease beside the fierce Butcher of Zandera.

"Nnooo worrrriizzzz, Zzpyrrooo. Heee nnammeddd herrr Ammmbazzzaaddorrr. Zzyllaa willl beee finnne."

Grubz again is impressed, seeing true relief in Spyro's eyes, however, he is not fully ready to shake hands with this dragon.

Not yet.

 _"We should not be standing around out here, gentleman..."_ He remarks calmly, as a few screams of those stuck behind clear the walls. _"...there are still grublins in the city that need our help."_

Spyro's eyes change once again, showing pure amazement, as general Grubz seems willing to fight with him. It sends confidence into the large beetle, feeling this dragon is equally fallible in both judgment and emotion, like everyone on Avalar, but it is his willingness to accept blame, and the humility in the way he did, that now sways Grubz to look and listen.

 _"After you."_ the large beetle gestures his hand for Spyro to lead, and with a bump from his grublin friend, Praxus, as well as a grin that shows a new found confidence in this moment, Spyro opens his wings to fly.

* * *

From high above the clouds, the world still looks so big, especially to one who has never seen it like this. Scorch's fear of heights, a thing of the past, never closing his eyes as he gazes down from Tempest's back. The pair, gliding together in the strong currents, once again waiting for Cynder to catch up. So for the time being, the blue Wind dragoness allows the wingless whelp to sight see.

"I wish I could do this everyday, I cannot believe how cool everything looks." He remarks with astonishment, standing up on Tempest's back and walking towards her tail, his eyes focused on a waterfall beneath them.

"The colors are crazy from way up here."

Tempest smiles, though as she looks down too, the high flying dragoness notices something strange. A rainbow of color shines from the falls below, unlike anything she has seen from the sky.

The blue dragoness pauses, looking back to the south, seeing a small speck approaching fast. Knowing Cynder will see her drop from the sky, Tempest lowers out of the high winds, a need to investigate something never seen before.

As she gets closer, the mists wafting up from the crashing waterfall envelope both dragon and rider, embracing them with the warm energy of the ancestors.

"Holy sh..." Tempest curbs her quarry mouth, remembering a child stands upon her back, though the feel of pure energy puts her in such a comfortable mood.

"Woooow!" Scorch cries in ecstasy, absorbing more ancestral energy than he has his entire life.

Tempest lands on the ledge of a cliff, overlooking a rainbow of water pouring down from hundreds of different colored crystals.

"My words exactly, Scorch." Tempest seeing a shadow enlarging beside her, looks up to find the same amazed look on Cynder on Onyx's face.

"Can you believe this, Cindy?" She asks, as the black dragons land to her right, neither of them paying attention to who spoke.

"By the Ancest..." Cynder's words are halted by a strong up-current, slamming all four dragons with a powerful blast of revitalizing energy. However, her amazement is not from this feeling of pure blissful energy, but the sight of Scorch, and something she never saw before.

His wings.

"Scorch! Look!"

The tiny dragon is startled by her words, as his focus was on the colorful vapors swarming his body, and a voice in his heart that spoke so soft. He quickly turns his head, where Cynder is pointing, only to see the trailing image of a pair of fiery wings.

"Holy shit!"

Cynder looks at Tempest with a sour grin, but she returns it.

"I didn't teach him that, honest!"

Both girls grin, but bring their attention back to Scorch, who continues looking around for the wings he just had.

"What was that?" He says in an excited panic, stopping to beg for an answer from the two adults.

Sadly they have none to give.

"I don't know, Sweetie," Tempest answer, already hearing sadness overwhelming this child's heart; however, her eyes come across a possible reason for this, as a vein of blue crystals jut out from the falls.

"But, I have a thought."

Tempest opens her wings, leaping out into the mists, hovering before the thick blue gemstones.

"That is an Ancestral Crystal..." She begins, pausing to take a breath in the saturated air. Though, before she can continue, a voice is heard by both.

It is not the same voice for Tempest, as the past masters of Fire softly speak to Scorch; however, the words she hears come stronger than a whisper, as Typhoon himself begins his teachings.

"What's happening, Aunt Cynder?"

The fear in his voice is equal to the fear felt by the shadow dragoness, as both Scorch and Tempest are taken into the mist, which seems to be drawn to the pair.

Onyx's eyes open wide with amazement, filling with the light of a bright fire. Scorch begins hovering alone, a pair of flaming wings appearing from the powerful mist of water, flapping as if he owned them his entire life. He climbs a few feet from Tempest's back, as the wind dragoness begins swelling with the same energy.

"Get down!" Cynder suddenly understands what is happening, as she and Spyro have experienced this same phenomenon.

Both dragons, hovering in the mist, explode with the power learned, forcing Cynder to cover her nephew from the blast. Though, unlike the overwhelming surge of energy that expanded away from themselves, the ancestral power strikes her softly, like the mist coming from the falls.

She turns to her friends, hoping to see they are unharmed as well, and to her satisfaction, Tempest is once again holding the tiny red whelping in her paws.

"I had wings. Mrs. Tempest! Did you see them?!" Scorch cries, though they are once again missing when he looks back, but he saw them, and this vision fills his heart with hope.

Tempest, still overwhelmed by a voice that spoke of great power, hugs the tiny whelp, taking some of his joy for her own. She is confused by a single thought, never believing a humble dragoness like herself would be taught a technique that Wind masters beg the ancestors for.

"What's... the barrier?"

Scorch's question snaps Tempest back to reality, as she did hear what was heard.

"You heard that too?"

With a simple nod, the blue and silver-white Wind dragon flies with great haste to her friend, looking deep into the green eyes of Cynder, seeing the only one around that will understand this new power learned.

"I can make, _The Barrier_!"

"What?!" The black dragoness balks, as the last dragon that could do this was Typhoon himself.

"That's impossible! Are you serious?"

Cynder's enthusiasm allows Tempest to lose all fear, and she looks at Scorch with a smile.

"Can you make those wings again?" She asks softly, and Scorch looks back at the nubs on his back.

"I don't know..." He begins, concentrating his hardest to make them come back, but sadly they do not. However, Tempest keeps smiling, as she heard everything he was told too.

"Whoa!" The tiny red dragon cries out as Tempest tosses him into the air, but his fear of falling takes hold, so to do his new-found wings, which open out wide to catch the rising currents. His fear begins to subside, looking down at his friends for the first time on his own, however, his lift also subsides, as the flaming wings begin to fade too.

Tempest reaches up, picking the small dragon from the sky before his wings dissipate, patting him on the head for his cooperation in a small test of the powers learned.

"He said fear will make you fly, Scorch...remember?"

As the boy recalls the voice heard with a certain understanding, Tempest looks at Cynder with a smug grin, for another test must be made.

"Now watch this..." She says confidently, using her free paw to remove Typhoon's helmet.

Cynder, seeing a simple technique any wind dragon can perform, reaches out her paws under Scorch, knowing he will fall through Tempest's palm as she turns into her element. However, she is stunned silent, as the Wind dragoness keeps her grasp of both the helmet, and the wingless dragon.

Scorch is stunned, as he heard the same words she did, but understood only one thing. He looks down at the ground below, through a transparent paw made of Wind, and with the same dumbfounded voice, repeats the only thing he heard from her ancestor.

"So this is The Barrier..." Scorch turns to Tempest, looking through her eyes to the falls behinds, but seeing her every emotion. He reaches out a paw, placing it on the transparent dragoness' nose, stunned that he can feel every single scale.

"...that's cool, Mrs Tempest."

The excited dragoness grins, and his paw suddenly passes through her face. This stuns Cynder more, as the young dragon is still being held up by her paw.

"How are you doing that?" She asks, reaching for Tempest's arm, and feeling a sturdy muscle, but again, the Wind dragon shows off her new skills, and Cynder's paw suddenly finds nothing but air.

Her shock is immense, as Scorch still stands on a solid platform, just a few inches from where her paw cuts through.

"Typhoon showed me..." Tempest replies, her enthusiasm increasing with every second she holds Scorch aloft. That is until her translucent eyes look back to the waterfall.

"Oh no..." Her smile fades away, seeing a now lusterless blue gem.

Scorch suddenly falls through Tempest's paw, as her mind is distracted by the sight. Though, feeling his body influenced by gravity, the wingless whelpling uses his new power, brought on by fear.

"Hey!" He gripes, but then smiles as his paws touch softly on the ground with the brief aid of his fiery wings.

"Oh... never mind."

Cynder, on the other hand, sees the sadness in Tempest's eyes.

"What's the matter?"

The Wind dragon returns to normal, staring at the dull blue gem that gave her so much, saddened that it cannot give more.

"I wanted you to hear Typhoon too."

The Shadow dragoness smiles, as her friend is truly upset for taking all the knowledge of a rare blue crystal. She places a paw upon Tempest's shoulder, turning her eyes towards her.

"I have heard him... and many others, Temp...don't you worry about me."

The blue dragon smiles again, as Cynder's words and demeanor show she is not upset in the least. In fact, the shadow dragoness increases her friend's mood, by begging to see the new technique with a child's exuberance.

"Now, can you show me that again."

* * *

 **So what's next...**

 **Cynder and Tempest finish sight seeing. Spyro and Grubz take on the queen together. Jacob becomes a father, again. And Diamond gets a lesson in the rules of War.**


	39. A Hero Falls

**Hello my friends, and I must say it has been a busy few weeks for me. Uber has been hectic down the Jersey Shore, and I have been enjoying it...and the money. As for the Age of Healing, like the summer, it is coming to a close. This chapter, then the second part of this battle, and the feel good chapter are all that remains. I hope you have enjoyed this story.**

 **My reviews have sadly dwindled, and I understand it is the length of time between postings, but I still thank those who offered their thoughts. So Coincidencless and HolyCross9, I thank you for remaining loyal to that. Your words inspire and help...trust me, they do.**

 **An action packed chapter with a bit of a surprise in the middle, have fun**

* * *

Chapter 39 A Hero Falls

Overlooking the swarms of his people, now covering the entire southern shore of Lake Zorex, King Tomaz turns his eyes to the city he helped build. Smoke begins billowing up as the dragons and dozens of his soldiers continue fighting for Truex. Not to save it, but to make sure it is clear of all grublin life.

 _"Your Highness..."_ A young hornet buzzes up to his new leader, a look of indifference as he makes the first of many reports. _"...the scouts say there is no threats within five miles, so we have begun building temporary shelters. We lost only three percent of the provisions, and the lake will supply us with water for as long as we need."_

Tomaz nods his head, then stares at the young hornet, who is not sure how he will take this last report.

The one Tomaz asked for.

 _"It's too early for an accurate count, but we are missing nearly two hundred, Sire."_

The number is startling in many ways to the new king, as he was expecting far, far worse, but it still more than he can bare. He nods his head once more, releasing the nervous hornet, as the young boy is unable to see the emotions Tomaz's feels, like Queen Zyla, who always showed them. However, before the small grublin can fly away, voices bring both king and pawn's eyes to the ground.

A dozen of his people, wounded, but still walking on their own power, file into an open area a mile from the lake, making their way towards freedom. His emotions suddenly become easy to understand, as another group emerges just a few moments behind the first.

 _"Get help..."_ He barks with enthusiasm, but the young hornet needed no orders for this. He is already on the way back to the lake, calling for his friends to aid the final refugees.

King Tomaz, happily readying to greet this group, holds his position in the sky, as his home lights up with a great flash of power. His heart, pounding from the sight of more survivors, suddenly stops short, seeing something he never thought his eyes could behold again.

The palace, built with the sweat and blood of his people, and himself, begins leaning to the left. Within seconds, the colossal structure crumbles before his tearing eyes, reminding him of the Eternal Night, when the last palace fell.

 _"No..."_ He whispers to himself, truly hoping some of things in the city could be salvaged, including priceless artifacts that he just watched being lost. However, a foreign voice brings the king's attention from the loss.

"Do not lose heart, my friend."

Tomaz turns to see the white dragon has joined him in the sky, but from where he came, he does not know.

Diamond had seen the large king's aura from the ground, as he helped his daughter with triage. Luckily, there were few wounds, as the grublins had this evacuation planned down to the last detail. With an ever looming threat, for the past six months, the insect race was ready to leave Truex at a moment's notice.

They were just not ready to end the family that made this race what they are.

"Your people are resilient, and will get through this difficult time in your history without losing a beat." Diamond's eyes watch the aura of this large beetle change, as the brighter colors of hope and joy return to the darkness that caught his magical gaze from below. The white dragon looks down at the swarming movement of colorful auras, skirting the banks of this mile long lake. Though there is darkness abound, primarily the core colors he sees is yellow through purple.

"I see no fear from them either, Your Majesty, only hope and love for one another."

The grublin leader, not good at speaking in a different tongue, though he understood every word, just lowers his head.

"Th th th th aaannnnnkkkkkkk...kkkk...kkk yoo...oooooooooo..."

"You're quite welcome, great king." Diamond bows with respect, adding a stream of green to Tomaz's aura, as the grublin leader had lost a bit of his pride. Something the new king had little time to enjoy during his coronation. Though, before the Great Elder can enjoy the light show in front of him, a powerful blast of Spyro's energy pulls Diamond's eyes to the city.

"Oh my goodness, No."

Even from twenty miles away, the Great Elder of Warfang can feel the purple dragon's spirit fade to near nothing. He looks to the grublin king, a gaze of concern, but still respect, filling his eyes.

"Please Excuse me, Your Highness...but I must leave you."

The grublin king understands, and makes no effort to hold the white dragon from his departure; however, Pearl has an objection, and she flashes from the ground to her father in half a heartbeat.

"Where do you think you're going, Dad?"

Diamond is slightly stunned, as he knows his daughter must have felt the same drop in the purple dragon's energy.

"I must help Spyro."

"NO!" Pearl barks, her aura and voice showing how adamant she is.

"You are the Great Elder, and should not even be outside of Warfang, let alone within twenty miles of a battle."

"But..."

"NO BUTS, DAD!"

Pearl's eyes focus hard at her father, burning a hole through him so strong, that he actually sees them.

"You must remain here. I will go help him..."

Pearl holds her anger, suddenly struck by a familiar sensation, and the spirit of family. Her eyes turn to the city, where this power emulates, and a deep feeling of relief overtakes the white dragoness.

"Or...maybe I won't need to."

* * *

Soaring at ten thousand feet, but feeling higher than that, Scorch continues to stare at the nubs on his back. For the first time in his life, depression does not cloud his thoughts, as there is hope he may someday harness this power.

His eyes then turn out to the world, and a view he may experience in the future, even when alone.

The young whelpling grins at his friend, riding alongside on his aunt's back, as Onyx seems to share the same joy for this new ability.

"Soon we'll get to race each other, buddy..." The black dragon smiles wider, as Scorch begins to glow with such a thought. "...then I will show you what speed _really_ is."

Both Cynder and Tempest turn to look at Onyx, then gaze at each other with disbelief before shaking their heads.

"That nephew of yours is something else..." Tempest snickers as Onyx continues bragging above his ability level, adding more to the list of why she likes him. It is much like the spirit within the black dragoness flying beside, a spirit she is seeing more and more of with each passing second of their friendship.

"...he reminds me of someone."

Cynder, also hearing the bullshit her nephew is spewing, takes no time in offering her answer.

"Yeah, Spyro's brother has been a bad influence on Onyx."

Tempest chuckles, for she does hear a lot of Sparx in the boy's words. The blue and silver-white dragoness adds to her own humor, knowing what she will say will slightly annoy Cynder.

"And you as well, Cindy."

The black dragoness does get a bit perturbed, but then a smile crosses her face, as she does find Sparx to be a big influence in her life, for as aggravating as this yellow dragonfly can be, he is ninety nine percent heart. The rest is a mixture of fear, sarcastic wit, and narcissism.

However Sparx is an embodiment of what she wants in life, willing to show his emotions, while still remaining strong for Spyro, and when the moment calls, have the ability to make the ones around him smile.

"He is kinda funny..."

"What a minute..." Cynder and Tempest are startled by the voice from behind, realizing Onyx had heard every word. A question follows quickly, tainted with enthusiasm, believing he can fill the shoes of a dragonfly with his little paws.

"You think I'm as funny as Uncle Sparx!?"

Again Cynder and Tempest stare at one another before shaking their heads.

"Now we did it..." The black dragoness grunts, as Onyx begins acting foolishly, or like Sparx, proclaiming his superiority in the art of humor. However, before it can get out of hand, Scorch's eyes find the city of Truex.

"Hey look!" He barks, pointing to the horizon, and the very tops of several structures, now visible from such heights.

Thin streams of smoke billow up from the rooftops, giving concern to both Cynder and Tempest, for they are entering a warzone. Fear begins consuming them, understanding the danger they are now bringing to themselves and their unborn children, as well as the two whelplings riding on their backs. Though as they get closer to the rising wisps, it is easy to realize this is not smoke rising from the city, but their entire population.

"Wait! That's not..." Tempest begins to say, as the plume of smoke changes direction against the wind; however, it is a flash of light and a soft crackle of thunder that opens their eyes to the facts.

"The city is under attack!"

It is not what the Shadow dragoness had expected, considering how calm her sister was this morning, but in true Cynder-style, she shakes off her fear and flies towards the city much faster.

"Wait Cindy!" Tempest barks, struggling to keep up with the black dragoness, even with Titan's Barrier influencing her power.

"Spyro is in trouble!" Cynder replies, spiraling again, despite the desperate calls of her nephew, who holds on for dear life. However, still over a hundred miles away, it will take several minutes for her to get there, and that is the fear that drives her to go faster.

* * *

With the savory flavor of her first truffle still tingling her taste buds, Wattney lays happily in her bed, comfortable and full. The Electric dragonesse's yellow eyes focused on her newest hero, who speaks of the many troubles he had growing up, and how he overcame them.

Then Jacob begins to talk about his favorite subject; the wingless whelpling he has taken as his own.

"He is the most fearless whelp I've ever known..." Jacob's eyes pop open, finding his newest, and first ever, orphan daughter. "...that is until I met you, Wattney...you may just be braver than Scorch."

The small yellow dragoness blushes, embarrassed by the way Jacob is treating her. However, her focus is broken as someone she knows walks into the other room.

Jacob, unable to see her attention taken, can still sense Wattney's distraction, and within a second, the blind dragon understand, hearing the temporary ruler of Warfang's constant voice from Quincy's room.

"Ahh yes, that is our interim leader...his name is..."

"Volteer!"

Jacob is stunned hearing the name he was about to say, confused how Wattney would know the Electric guardian. Her voice is filled with joy and amazement, and her aromas stink of excitement and hope.

"How do you know him?" He asks with pure curiosity, and Wattney's tail begins wagging hard, hearing the conformation of what she was already positive about.

"He's my Uncle!" She replies with joy in her voice, as well as truth.

In the next room, the yellow Guardian continues berating the owner of the mine, who illegally serviced his quarry with slaves held by the Marauders.

"What do you have to say for yourself, making those weak, helpless, innocent, defenseless creatures deal with the burden of such suffering, while you and your friends reaped the rewards from their blood, and sweat, and tears, and... and... and..."

Volteer tries to compose himself, flustered by the pain and hunger he saw from the rescued slaves; however, it becomes impossible for the large dragon to hold his emotions, as his eyes wonder, crossing the window of the only hospitalized refugee.

A sudden image from his past strikes the Electric Guardian, like a bolt of lightning through the heart, as this tiny yellow and blue whelpling is a perfect replica of himself. Though more accurately, his long though lost younger sister.

"Wattney?" He whispers to himself with total surprise, seeing the daughter of his blood rise to her paws, in recognition of her beloved uncle.

Without thought of his duty to Warfang, Volteer leaves Quincy's room, moving toward the other with great speed. He does not use his element to move instantly, for every window would be blown out for a mile, along with everyone's ears. However, he does rush past the wounded Kodiak, like a bull in a china shop, brushing against his bed and jolting Quincy to an upright position.

With a painful scream, Volteer halts his steps, then looks back embarrassed.

"I beg your pardon...I didn't mean to hurt you, though you deserve all the pain you feel...however I didn't want to be the one to cause this pain...especially on purpose..."

"Volteer, shut up and get in here, already!" Jacob barks, as he and Rose begin struggling to keep Wattney in bed.

"...I must leave, but I will be back to discuss what you did..." Volteer turns to the door, but stops once more time. "...and again, I am sorry for doing that."

With nothing else to say, for the moment, Volteer rushes into the other room, stunned that he is standing before his little niece, who is not so little anymore.

"Hello Wattney..." He begins, but the little girl can not wait for him to finish speaking, pushing past the blind dragon and a strong cheetah nurse. She slams into Volteer's chest, not caring about the wound on her back, and how much it hurts now, but this embrace is more healing than any medicine could bring.

"I missed you so much, uncle Volteer," Wattney cries, holding on for dear life, losing all the memory of hell in the arms of family. She looks up to him, and he down at her, both feeling the bond they had lost, return in one moment.

"I thought you were lost..." His tears fell upon her, and Wattney smiles as the very same thought was expressed by her mother and herself.

"Mom and I thought you were killed as well..." She begins, and Volteer's eyes and emotions change in an instance.

"MOM!?" The Electric guardian cries, hearing a sudden possibility to a thought he has begged the Ancestors for.

"Ampere is alive too!?"

His enthusiasm is not shared, for Wattney has no idea whether her mother survived the Kodiak assault that took her away.

"I don't know."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing, you Imbecile?" Terrador barks, looking at Cole with a bit of anger in his eyes, dousing the webs that continue smoldering on his back with his wings.

"You had a whole bunch of spiders on you, Master Terrador... I didn't want you to get stung." He replies nonchalantly, spraying another cluster of the invading arachnids with his fiery breath. Cole then turns his red eyes towards the Earth master, a certain arrogance in the grin on his face.

"You really need to be more grateful."

"Yes he does..." Cyril adds smugly, cooling the fires on the ground before landing beside his fellow Guardians, then blasting a enlarging hole in the street with his frosty breath. It seals the fissure completely with a solid block of ice and frozen spiders.

"I swear you can be so _cold_ , Terrador."

"Ha ha ha, I'm gonna pee myself. You two are hysterical..." The Earth Guardian replies, then stomps several more spiders with his giant paw. "...I almost wish Volteer stayed behind to add his two words."

"Two!?" Cole laughs, unfazed by the thousands of arachnids that continue to swarm around him. The powerful Fire dragon reduces another large group to cinders, before finishing his sarcastic point.

"Don't you mean two hundred."

Even a grin crosses Terrador's muzzle, enjoying a conversation that is not overrun by one mouth, helping to take his mind from what they are doing.

Up above, two dozen grublins stare in awe, as the three dragons brutalize an army that would overwhelm them, and all the time, laughing as they converse. The insects' jobs, to spot any refugees from above, aiding in their rescue as the guardians clear the streets. Though one insect is not stunned, for he has seen this power and ability to fight off an army displayed by a single dragon.

His brother, and like the guardians, Spyro was helped by humor, when the most troubling times were at hand.

 _"They are incredible..."_ A single grublin remarks, hovering beside the small yellow dragonfly, amazed at what his eyes are taking in. _"...they almost seem to be enjoying themselves."_

Sparx gives a bit of a grin, but he knows all three of these dragons personally, and how they are not laughing with enjoyment.

 _"They are not enjoying themselves, I promise you... I know they did not want this."_ Sparx pauses, seeing a grimace on Cyril's face, as he again freezes a hundred spiders, ending their lives in a bitter cold way.

 _"They are Guardians, and prefer to guard life...not take it."_

"SPARX!"

Terrador's call brings the yellow insect's eyes down, where they see his huge paw pointing to the right. Sparx follows his arm's direction to a small dwelling, covered in web.

 _"Look, they found some survivors...over there!"_

It pulls the grimace from Cyril's face, for his actions of killing brought life, seeing a small family of bumble bees that will be saved. He blasts the dwelling with a Snow Bomb, coating the entire structure with tiny icy particles. It freezes the web, making it brittle to the touch, so even a grublin can break through.

Two hornets drop from the sky to do their part, adding a wider grin to the Ice Guardian's face. They help the family of six from their home, guarding them as they launch into the sky. Cyril gets such of feeling of comradery, that he returns to his task, wanting to protect the grublin race more than ever.

The battle enrages for a few more seconds, then suddenly the arachnids draw back, returning to the hole that they came from.

"Why does this give me a bad feeling, gentlemen."

Terrador's voice is filled with great concern, for these mindless creatures have never backed off so easily, especially with their numbers this strong.

"TERRADOR! LOOK OUT!"

Sparx's voice makes the Earth Guardian look up, which is not what the small dragonfly wanted him to do. He is mortified as his friend is struck by a giant green ball, flung by the queen, who just entered the square from behind.

The Earth dragon is quickly encased in a poison soaked web, knocking him to ground in an instance. Terrador coughs and gags, struggling to break free, his strength zapped instantly by the poisonous vapors surrounding him.

Cole immediately takes action, roasting his friend from head to tail, incinerating the powerful queen's web. However, unable to use all of his Earthly powers, Terrador is also slightly burned, though he still shows his gratitude.

"Thank you, Cole..." He grunts, returning to his paws and taking a deep breath of fresh air to clear his head. "...that was quick thinking."

Cole nods his head, not taking his attention from the new threat, who appears to be making another web bomb. His concern growing with the size of this ball, as this one is twice the size of the last. However, his fear of the moment is taken, as Cyril produces some great untimely sarcasm.

"Wow...was that gratitude?"

Cole snickers, as does Terrador, who can appreciate the Ice Guardian's ability to lighten a difficult moment with a joke. The three guardians stare into the queen, waiting for her to make the first move, knowing she has an overwhelming advantage against them.

"Spread out..." Terrador orders, realizing her target is all three of them at once, but as they begin to separate, the arachnid queen releases her bomb.

Now three times the size of the last one, or enough to cover the entire city block, Terrador and Cyril panic. However, Cole knows he is the only one who can take this shot, and again quickly jumps into action.

The Fire Guardian, taught by his father, turns his entire frame to flame. Cole takes the impact on his own, and is encased in a thick blanket of green web. Within, his body is jolted with pain and the stink of putrescent, dousing the Fire dragon from his element. However, hearing his father speak from the past, how to maintain the Fire within, Cole reignites himself.

Terrador and Cyril are relieved, as the green web around their friend begins to smolder, then only a second later dissolves in a blaze of intense flames.

Cole rises from the ashes, coughing and gagging the toxic fumes he inhaled.

"Damn guys, that really sucked!"

The Fire Guardians shakes off the cobwebs of the queen's poison, then backs away to his friends, leaving her a farther target to hit, but the arachnid understands this web bomb technique will not work, not unless she removes the one who can burn down her attacks.

The queen charges, drawing a barrage of elements from the three dragons. Her helmet lights up under the strain of Ice, Fire, and Earth, but its power is far stronger than theirs. The Guardians cause no damage to the queen as she streaks across the square, her eight legs moving faster than lightning.

She leaps upon Cole, spiking the red dragon with her fangs, dosing him quickly with venom.

Terrador reacts as swiftly as his friend did before, grasping the arachnid queen from behind. With all of his strength, and some from the Ancestors, who he begs for more, the Earth Guardians yanks her from Cole's chest. Terrador then heaves the heavy arachnid half way across the square, allowing Cyril to tend to the Fire Guardian.

"Get him out of here!" The large green and orange chested dragon barks, stepping in between the spider queen and his badly injured comrade.

"But Terrador..."

"NOW CYRIL!"

The Ice dragon gives a strong stare to his leader, and friend, but does not argue. He grasps a now unconscious Cole in his arms, and takes to the sky.

"Stay alive till I get back, or I swear I will kill you."

Terrador smirks, for his friend takes the tension one last time, before leaving him behind, but his focus remains on the queen, and the blood that stains her venomous fangs.

"I plan on it, Cyril."

The Earth dragon, twice the size of this queen, plants his hind paws into the ground and rises up on his pads and talons. Terrador then opens his wings, dramatically increasing his already huge profile, before gesturing a paw for her to advance. The arachnid queen becomes irate, as she feels invincible to any threat, yet this dragon provokes her. She charges, like she did Cole, leaping at the large drake with her fangs out; however, unlike the red dragon she spiked before, easily tainting his body with her venom, the queen's sharp fangs stop dead upon the now solid stone guardian.

Vulnerable, held within the rock-hard Earth master's powerful grasp, the spider queen barks out with fear and anger.

Terrador simply drops to his stomach, power-slamming the queen to the ground with all five hundred tons of his stone frame. Even with the magical dark helmet to protect her, the arachnid leader squeals out with pain from an awkward impact. She flails her eight legs wildly, trying to right herself, but Terrador does not give that option. He holds her down with a heavy paw, lifting the mace at the end of his tail as high as his bulky frame will allow.

The large Earth Guardian then drops it with all the momentum he can muster, but like a hammer striking an empty anvil, Terrador's tail rebounds faster than it fell. The shock of this impact, along with the strong reversal of momentum, backs the large drake a few steps away from the queen. She quickly uses this to her advantage, flipping back on to her feet, and adding to Terrador's discombobulation by spraying his teetering body with web.

The arachnid queen encases the Earth dragon in seconds, though it does little to hold the now raging Guardian, whose rock hard muscles are more than enough to rip the thin blanket of sticky silk.

"Okay bitch! I'm tired of playing this game with you." He grunts, stepping directly before the spider half his size, also feeling some of the same invincibility.

He drills her directly in the face with a solid paw, driving the smaller opponent back with his sheer power.

The queen barks with hatred and anger in an unknown tongue, but Terrador still gets the message.

"Cry all you want..." He blasts her again with his left paw, following it up with an even harder right paw, lifting the queen up off six of her legs.

"...but I'm not letting up this time."

With her exposed body now staring him in the face, the stone dragon flicks his tail around like a whip. Terrador drops his left side to the ground, snapping his tail around even faster, driving the blunt mace on its end into the arachnid leader's chest. He cleans the queen completely off the ground, roping the large spider down the street, where she bounces several times before slamming into a large dwelling.

For a final touch, Terrador uses his power to shake the foundation of this structure, collapsing it onto the eight-legged creature, burying her in tons of rubble.

Shockingly, the pile never settles, as the queen rises up out of the carnage, unharmed. She shakes off the disorientation of what just happened, unfazed by any pain. Her eyes then find the dragon that has added to her anger, as well as her feeling of invincibility.

"Oh shit."

Terrador crouches into a defensive posture, as the queen charges him again. Though, this time, she leads her attack with magic given by this evil helmet.

An orb of green goo launches from this poisonous headpiece, finding its target with precision.

Terrador smartly encases himself in a stone ball, taking the impact on the temporary shell he created around his body. As this magic Earthly shell disappears, so does the Poison Bomb adhered to it, though the lingering fumes remain strong.

Blinded and confused from a green vapor that finds his eyes, nose and mouth, Terrador does not see the queen's combo attack, as she is already upon him. Even as heavy as Terrador is, with his senses in flux, the smaller arachnid takes the Guardian down on his side. She begins encasing him in a different web, using a thick cable-like rope instead of a blanket of sticky silk.

The strength of this binding is more than the Earth dragon can break, and before Terrador can think of what to do, the queen secures his neck and chest to the ground.

With her prey unable to move, the large spider can take her time, overlapping more and more of the thinner silk around her victim. Terrador's movements slow, but she does not stop weaving her web, making sure this brute threat remains down.

Her mouth waters, thinking of the bounty this large dragon will bring for her, and her family, when suddenly the queen's hopes are dashed by a ball of Fire.

"Get away from him!"

* * *

Ready to work together for a single goal; Spyro, Praxus and Grubz rise up from the southern wall. Their attention, not on the queen who attacked them earlier, but the remainder of the city, looking for refugees who didn't get free from this unexpected attack.

It takes no time for the voices of fear to find the trio, as many grublins in this section were caught with their wings down.

"Over there!" Spyro points to a dwelling, where several arachnids have cornered a group of children. His ears, having heard the call of another to his left, tucked within a honeycomb, forces the purple dragon to split up the team. Sadly, he knows he must take the stronger grublin with him, as the mantis is the only one who can fit into a honeycomb

"Praxus...help that kid over there..." Spyro looks to the large beetle, a bead of sweat on his brow as he makes a hard decision. "Grubz and myself will gather those kids, and get them out of harm's way."

The mantis general looks at Spyro, then at his sergeant who gives a smug grin.

 _"I ain't going anywhere with him...I'll kill him first."_

"Arrrrr yyooo zzzurrree, Zzpyyrrrrooo?"

The purple dragon returns his eyes to Grubz, who is now staring at him with this same smirk.

"No, but I know your men respect your orders, and will follow them without personal feelings interfering. So, if you say I can trust him, then I will trust him."

Spyro's words change the large beetle's expression, and the smile leaves his face. He realizes his honor was just questioned, an honor that is not just seen by his eyes.

 _"I will do my part, Butcher, you just try to keep up with me."_

Spyro grins as Grubz takes off towards the children, and he turns that smirk to his friend.

"My brother taught me reverse psychology...he uses it on Cynder all the time." The purple dragon follows behind the large beetle, his voice filled with joy in remembrance of how his brother can provoke anyone to do anything, but mostly, how Cynder would try her damn hardest to make Sparx look bad, bringing her a game when pressed by the annoying dragonfly.

"I'll be fine Praxus, met us back here."

Though Spyro does not see it, the praying mantis returns a grin, understanding his new friend is still trying to work out a ceasefire with his sergeant. It is what made him listen to the dragon that killed his daughter with an open mind, seeing a spirit able to withstand any grief or pain, and still shine above the rest.

He is a hero, and yet he is just a normal dragon; albeit, a dragon with tremendous power.

There is never a question in his loyalty, and at that moment it strikes the grublin general, for there is never a question in his loyalty either, Spyro is just like him.

Praxus turns to the youngster he is about to save, no fear in his heart for the task before him, only worry for the tiny hornet caught in his home. He is a hero too, as are his soldiers, who continue to rise from the city with refugees. The general lowers down, slashing the web from the facade of the young hornet's home, allow the scared child to emerge. However, with several spiders approaching the disturbance to their web, Praxus takes a hold the young girl, then retreats quickly.

For a brief moment, a feeling of cowardice overcomes the proud general, as he could easily take down the small group of arachnids. It hurts Praxus, whose battle-hardened mentality is to fight for his home, something these bastards have already taken.

 _What kind of a hero would back off from a fight._

That thought is crushed by the small grublin's embrace, holding on to her hero for dear life. He backs away, helping the young girl calm down, as they reach a safe altitude from danger, still angered about leaving a fight.

Praxus then notices Spyro and Grubz, rising up with bundles of youngsters snug in their arms, and this calms him further.

 _Hmmm...I guess even heroes must retreat._

His gaze returns to the small hornet in his arms, her tears no longer flowing.

 _"You're safe now, young lady."_

 _"Thank you, Sir, Thank you...thank you."_

The smile on her face, and joy in her voice, cures any remaining guilt for fleeing, and again that heroic feeling returns. His gruff demeanor disappears completely, seeing the spirit of this child rise, reminding him of another, who now flies up beside him.

"Nice work, General...that was fast." Spyro remarks with a child-like joy in his voice, almost enjoying the moment. He then looks at the half dozen grublins squeezed gently together in his arms, speaking in the same tone.

"You guys okay?"

They look at the purple dragon with a clueless expression, not understanding the question, Spyro turns to Grubz.

"Can you ask them if they can fly, there is one more down there I wanna grab."

Understanding Spyro's words, the large beetle looks at the group of youngsters in his and the purple dragon's arms, as they were the only ones who could be rescued.

 _"There is no way you can get to him, you crazy bastard. It'll bring the entire structure down if you try to reach that boy."_

Not understanding his words, Spyro just smiles, for the same sounding objection was spoken earlier. However, with so many lives at stake, the hero knew not to tempt the fate of many for one trapped grublin, but alone, he can use his power to aid in the rescue of a terrified child

"Please hurry...I don't want that boy to panic, and bring the whole place down on himself."

Frustrated at who he is talking to, the inability of Spyro to understand his words, and the fact he had to leave that small child behind, Grubz drops the F-bomb. Every single grublin child begins squeaking and squealing with laughter, hearing a word they find funny because of how bad it is to say. They exit Spyro's arms, circling around to continue their joyful squeals, before leaving to the south. Even Praxus blushes, for he felt the same frustration when he met Spyro, wanting to belch out the F word, but he felt obligated not to. The purple dragon seemed so innocent, as if looking at a child, so the general bit his tongue.

But the large beetle is a little more gruff, and as the children fly away, including Spyro, the sergeant release the word again.

 _"I cannot understand this fucking dragon!"_ He argues, watching Spyro return to the small hole he had burned into the web, surrounding the rather large dwelling he and the purple dragon cleared the best they could. Though it was not the best option for Spyro, who now burrows into the wreckage for that hopelessly trapped grublin.

 _"How so?"_ Praxus answers with another question, pulling the same response he had upon meeting the Butcher of Zandera himself.

 _"He acts like a child."_

Both grublins watch in suspense as the structure suddenly collapses, but neither believe the end has come for Spyro. A feeling that is confirmed as the purple dragon climbs from the rubble, unscathed; his body now harder than anything that fell upon him, covering a tiny grublin within a stone canopy. Spyro returns to normal, allowing himself to fly up past the general and sergeant, and over to the first group of kids, who thought their brother was lost. After a few hugs for the purple dragon, as this completed family shows their appreciation, Spyro returns to his duty.

"Where to next guys?"

His enthusiasm provokes a roll from Grubz's eyes, as the purple dragon converts the large beetle's opinion to fact, but Praxus remembers the same look in Spyro's eyes, the first day they met, and a child-like fear that made him pause. It is what stopped him from drawing his sword at that moment, seeing the Butcher he feared for so long was frightened.

 _"Yes he does, sergeant...hence the reason I gave him a chance."_

Spyro, eager to please and anxious to prove himself, looks around the city, finding a group of grublins under siege by a hundred spiders. He takes off without order, only proving to the two grublins that Spyro is not the greatest soldier, or strategist. However, he is fearless in his actions, diving into the swarm to scatter them; though, as several arachnids leap upon the purple dragon, Spyro shows a bit of his age, and a good amount of fear.

The great Hero of Avalar squeals like a little whelpling, shaking his frame violently, then swatting erratically to remove the remaining spiders from his back. He stares at one, frozen by the creepy eight legged creature clinging to his scales, but quickly returns to his senses, blasting the lone stowaway with a breath of snowy wind.

Spyro then turns his cold breath to the ground, scattering the arachnids with a bitter blast of icy winds, bringing the smile back to his face as they finally run from him. The purple dragon reaches out a paw to the three bumble bees, whom immediately swarm his grasp, terrified of the sight around them. Spyro holds the young family tightly, then launches away from the danger.

As he clears the tallest buildings of Truex, now coated in acres of sticky webbing, Spyro's eyes befall another sight. His friend and leader, who has been doing his part to clear the city, is now being taken down by the arachnid he has been avoiding.

From below, Praxus and Grubz watch the Hero of Avalar disappear then reappear hundreds of feet higher, allowing him to release the small family of bumble bees safely. The powerful purple dragon then flashes away again, manipulating time for just the few seconds he built up, in order to stop an assault on the Guardian Master.

Spyro drops a fireball from the sky, as he returns to normal time, striking Terrador's web coated frame. It backs the queen away, as well as beginning the process of clearing the Earth dragon from danger.

"Get away from him!"

The large spider obliges to this order, not understanding the dragon's words, but simply to avoid the heat rising from Terrador's frame.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" The stone dragon grumbles while rising to his paws, violently ripping the burning web from his stone frame.

"Damn it Spyro! What is with you and Cole, trying to burn me to death all the time? You could have easily froze the web."

A grin fills the purple dragon's muzzle, understanding the Earth Guardian's idea of gratitude, but more so, realizing his friend will be just fine.

"You're welcome, Master Terrador." He returns sarcastically, his eyes never leaving the arachnid queen. However, as Grubz and Praxus find their way to the party, Spyro's attention leaves her for a more important task.

"We should get out of the city now..." He remarks, he eyes scanning the area for stragglers, and thankfully finding none. So, understanding the city is no longer a reason to stay and fight, Spyro knows it's time to go. "...let her have it."

Praxus and Terrador nod their heads, though Grubz has a different expression on his face, when his hears hear the faint squeal for help. It draws his attention from Spyro, towards a bundle of web, which he notices moving ever so slightly.

 _"Wait!"_

The large beetle draws his sword, charging towards the still shuttering bundle, and this brings Spyro's eyes to the issue. He can see the reason Grubz charges, but so does the queen, and she charges as well, hoping to protect her ever dwindling bounty.

It doesn't stop the large beetle, who keeps moving towards the danger, for he has his friend to cover him. But what surprises Grubz most is that deep inside his heart, he knows the purple dragon will be first to protect him, and that is exactly what happens.

As Grubz reaches the shuddering bundle, the queen reaches him too; however, she is meet by a fierce impact, when Spyro plows into the arachnid with a Comet Dash. A grin fills the beetle's face after the purple dragon protects him, but it is the fact the queen has taken Spyro in her grasp, using his momentum and slams him to the ground.

 _"Nice one, Your Highness..."_

A strong hand cracks the large beetle in the back of the head, and Grubz turns to see the angry gaze of his general.

 _"What? I can't even enjoy watching him get his ass kicked?"_

The sergeant's joy is dashed, not by Praxus, but by Spyro, who rises back up with a vicious uppercut to the large arachnid. He then plasters her raised frame with a solid rock, fired from his mouth, lifting the queen higher, before swinging his tail around into her mid section. The giant spider is knocked back hard, crashing into a dwelling across the way; however, instead of feeling relief, Spyro becomes annoyed.

"Why are you just standing there, you idiot!?"

Grubz stares at the purple dragon dumbfounded, not because he has insulted him, but because Spyro is right. For as much as he hates this creature, he realizes his enemy is doing everything he can to help him perform his duties of protecting the citizens of Truex.

The queen pounces Spyro from behind, sending a chilling sensation through the large beetle's heart, suddenly feeling concern for the purple dragon's well-being. It is shocking to Grubz, as he remains frozen in time, wondering why his enemy defends the grublin race as one of their own. And more so, why he is feeling concern for him.

It is not what was expected, always believing the Butcher of Zandera came to the Well of Souls in search of blood, but this is far from what he has seen out of Spyro.

 _What am I doing?_ He thinks to himself, slowly returning to his duty, but still watching the purple dragon fight for his life, and everyone else's.

 _Why does he do this?_

Another question to himself, wondering why and how this evil creature could be so caring to those that hate him; stoning and spitting upon the purple dragon who only came begging for mercy. Some even going as far as breaking the ranks they respect greatly, if only to have a chance at revenge. But even beating upon the butcher that killed his family, the sergeant saw no hatred in Spyro's eyes, only fear, and none of it for himself.

He didn't not see that emotion then, for his eyes and his mind were shut so tightly; though thankfully the purple dragon had vision enough for both of them.

 _He could have killed all of us..._

Is it his ability to talk softly, while speaking with the voice of a giant? His gentle nature when confronted by a weaker opponent, which Grubz reluctantly understands includes himself. A fact he is reminded of as Spyro flips his arm back, striking the spider queen in the face with a solid elbow, clearing her from his back. Spyro quickly pounces his disoriented opponent, securing the large arachnid's legs to the ground in stone, then backing away. He does not try killing her, as any attack against the helmet-wearing queen would be futile, but that is not the real reason. With his eyes wide open, Grubz sees Spyro take the same stance he took against him, or everyone he's encountered since coming to Treux.

A defensive one.

 _...but he has killed no one, because that is not who he is._

Once again, Spyro becomes disinterested in the arachnid leader, focusing on the large beetle who is still not moving with much vigor.

"HEY! Are you waiting for an invitation or something!? MOVE!"

Grubz finally wakes up and quickly scoops the bundled grublin at his feet, slashing the web from another victim. The large beetle then takes to the sky, removing one more refugee from harm's way.

His eyes turn to the general, whom also carries a young grublin to safety, and with a sincere gaze, apologizes for his crass behavior.

 _"I'm sorry, Praxus."_ with little respect left in his eyes, Grubz lowers his head.

 _"I was foolish."_

Praxus looks back at the fight that has resumed, as the arachnid took little time to power herself from the stone bindings. He grins as Terrador joins the battle, for Spyro's attention went elsewhere. The mantis smiles wider as the purple dragon finds and removes another small bundled grublin, both he and Grubz did not see.

Then suddenly, Spyro is directly before them.

"Hey Grubz, can you take this one too..." the purple dragon's voice startles Praxus and Grubz, as it come directly before them. Both stop short in front of Spyro, who holds out a small hornet to the large sergeant.

The hero looks at Praxus with a smug grin, then back to the massive beetle.

"...I don't think the general can manage two."

Again Grubz pauses, not understanding how this dragon could act so calmly in such a tense moment, but more so hearing an attempt at humor. He hates Spyro with every fiber of his being, though he cannot stop the chuckle of laughter that sneaks from his mouth, bringing a grin to the purple dragon's muzzle.

The F-bomb rises from below, and all three look down to see Terrador has been knocked on his ass again. They then watch dumbfounded as he gets up, charges the queen, and gets knocked down again.

Another F-bomb follows.

"And can you hurry, I need to go help Master Potty-Mouth down there."

Without a word, for none comes to his mind, Grubz retrieves the small grublin from Spyro's paws, releasing the purple dragon so he may return to battle. Both grublins, including their passengers, watch in awe as he drops from the sky, gaining speed with every foot he falls. Then, just before striking the ground, the purple dragon unfurls his wings at the proper angle, allowing him to carry all this momentum as he levels off. He streaks across the ground only a foot from the surface, driving himself into the large arachnid, and knocking her off his friend.

 _"He is remarkable, isn't he Grubz?"_

Hovering beside his general, holding two young hornets that nod their heads, the sergeant remains silent. The pain in his heart becomes overwhelming, as he feels betrayal for what he is about to say, but it is what he believes, and he would never lie to his general...well never again.

 _"Yes, he is..."_

With a long pause, the general moves in closer to a friend, placing his hand upon Grubz's chest.

 _"I promise...the pain will begin to go away now, my friend."_

A loud bang and a flash of light bring their eyes down to the fight, where Spyro and Terrador find themselves flat on their backs again. However, as both grublins suspect, the two dragons return to a vertical position. With no hesitation, Terrador charges the beast again, though Spyro holds for a moment, looking up at the two grublins who remain close to the fight. A coy grin and a shake of his head brings a unsettling feeling to Praxus, realizing the two dragons are only fighting to allow their escape.

However, the same grin crosses Grubz's face, as the purple dragon does not seem that annoyed. In fact, the large beetle can see a boost in his spirit, for Spyro is actually enjoying a moment he never thought could come; working alongside the ones he hurt.

Though, the hero does raise an eyebrow at the pair.

 _"I think we will feel a different pain if we don't get out of here soon."_

Praxus agrees, and the two begin moving away from the battle; however, before they can get too far, the two grublins are intercepted by the only insect flying towards the city.

 _"HEY! Where the hell do you think you're going, Sparx?!"_

The yellow dragonfly holds for a moment, then grins and resumes his flight towards the fight.

 _"My brother needs me by his side."_

Grubz stares at his general, then shakes his head with a grin.

 _"Well...he's dead."_

Praxus also gives a smirk, for his sergeant has put a sarcastic tone to his summation, even as true as it is. He asks the boy in his arms if he can still fly and with a nod of the tiny hornet's head, the general releases him.

 _"I better go get him..."_ He remarks, as the tiny insect is still reachable before he gets into trouble; however, Grubz feels it is his responsibility.

 _"No general,_ I _will retrieve him."_ He replies, handing over a young child who has lost her wing, and knowing she cannot fly to safety. _"You must take this young lady with you, and prepare the army for the move."_

Praxus stares at his sergeant with a bit of shock, having been told what his duty is, but also knowing he is right. He takes the small injured hornet from Grubz's hands, then salutes him.

 _"You're right,_ general _, I should be preparing our army for the move..."_ With a grin he backs away towards the south, where a new future awaits the grublin race, but he does pause for a second, looking at a friend he wants in that future. _"...and you make sure you are one of them...understood!"_

 _"Yes sir."_

Meanwhile, down on the ground...

"Are we ready to get the hell out of here yet, Spyro?"

Terrador's voice is labored, concerning the purple dragon, as his friend is now doing the same thing he is; drawing magic reserves from his stamina. However, neither of them are about to leave this city, if there is even possibility of someone being stuck behind.

"I don't see anymore bundles around here Terrador, but I want to check out a few more places in the city."

The Earth dragon, understanding that this doesn't mean looking around where the queen is, uses the last of his magic to create a slight tremor. His hope was to bring a few dwellings down and create a diversion; however, with the city taking heavy damage from below the surface, more than one structure collapses.

Including the palace.

"Oh shit..." Terrador remarks, seeing the large structure buckle before it begins tilting to one side. The two dragons stare at the large palace, watching it fall slowly at first, then faster and faster as gravity takes control. He looks down at Spyro, a very embarrassed grimace on his normal rock hard face.

"...that is not what I meant to do."

Spyro gives a slight grin, hearing the only humility he will hear this year from Terrador, though what the Earth Guardian has done has helped greatly. A smokescreen of dust and debris covers the square, making visibility impossible for most, but not all. And suddenly feeling as blind as the Great Elder, Spyro understands the best dragon for the job is not here.

"We need to get Diamon..."

Terrador is suddenly pounded by the queen, who seems to be able to see just fine, as her fangs are already sunk into the large dragon's back.

Using her antennae and the hairs on her legs and body, the spider cunningly sped her way through the carnage. With his yelp of pain, Spyro turns to see a vague image in the dust, but enough to find the threat.

He grasp the large arachnid by a leg, yanking her from the Guardian's flank; however, unable to see clearly, Spyro pulls her down upon himself. The queen quickly digs her fangs into his neck, dosing the mighty dragon with her venom, stinging and slowing Spyro's actions. And with the hero's stamina and magic already depleted, the purple dragon finds it impossible to remove her.

"No oo oooo Sppyy roooo." Terrador squirms to help, but he is paralyzed by the powerful venom streaming through his veins. This enrages the purple dragon further, and as the queen continues to fuel his anger, Spyro's scales darken.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrr..."

The scream is primal, but that is all it is, as the large spider digs her fangs in deeper. Feeling resistance to her venom, the queen utilizes the power of her helmet, adding poison to the mixture of air her prey is breathing.

Spyro's fury lasts only a second before he collapses to the ground unconscious and purple.

* * *

 **Oh no, does Spyro die here, without seeing his child? Does Cynder get there in time to prevent this? Does Volteer find his sister? Do the grublins find their new home? Does Blazer wreck the city as her leader? Does Scorch learn to fly? Does Tempest tell her husband she was attacked by that asshole Stone, then sit back and watch him get his ass kicked? Ok that question is easy...But what the hell happened to that one eyed Kodiak that we all hate?**

 **How can I finish this story in two chapters?**

 **Well, you know that answer too... Stay tuned**

 **thanks for reading, and please leave a review if you have a moment.**


	40. Everyone Needs A Hero

**The longest chapter I ever posted, and the next one will be just as long. This one will technically wrap up the story. The next chapter will define the year following. Then a song that I think was written for Spyro and Cynder...recorded in 1969. Can you guess it?**

 **My thanks to coincidensless and HolyCross9, you guys keep me going. Also to SilverFury23 for beta work.**

 **I truly hope you have enjoyed this story, and I am sorry for the time between chapters, but life always comes first. I have tried to keep humor and drama involved, and though my skills are still mediocre at best, I believe I have produced a feel good story that many of you have longed to read. So as I wrap up this final full length Spyro story, I want to say thank you to the thousands of visitors, nearly 20000 hits, and 142 reviews for my vision of...this Age of Healing .**

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Everyone Needs A Hero**

Spyro's eyes lock upon Terrador, who continues to squirm less and less, overwhelmed by the strong dose of venom the queen infected him with. The same paralyzing poison now courses through his veins, hindering the hero's ability to move.

The pain of this paralysis stings every cell in his body, but in comparison to his thoughts of what he is leaving behind, this pain is nothing.

 _No...please...not now_

The purple dragon begins to cry, realizing the end of the line for him is here, having felt this sensation once before. Not since he fought Malefor, when he took Cynder away, has the purple dragon been so sure of his demise. He is fading within, and the only ones who can help him are either suffering the same fate, or miles away.

 _I can't die before..._

This terrifying thought fills his head, knowing he is gonna be a father, and realizing he will never get a chance to see his child grow. Nor will he see the glow in his wife's eyes, who learned of this after his departure to Truex.

 _I need to see her..._

Having done so much for the world, and knowing he was given this power by his ancestors, the purple dragon begs one last time.

 _Please...I need to see them..._

Fear suddenly overwhelms him, as the screeching cry of his wife is heard clearly. Spyro curls up, believing his prayer is unanswered, and only the pain of his wife's love lost is felt.

* * *

"I do not care what the law says, Charlston! I will leave the city if I wish, anything that I must do in order to find my sister..."

Volteer's voice is not filled with anger, as he speaks at one of the elders who accompanied him to the infirmary, for he has never shown any rage before his niece. However, as the Kodiak Elder has questioned his choice adamantly, the Electric Guardian raises his tone to emphasize his decision.

"...I don't care how much trouble I get into, leaving the city without a Master Guardian, even if I am only the interim mast, but if Ampere is still alive..." The yellow dragon looks down at the smaller version of his sister, heartbroken to see the fear and pain in her eyes. "...I _will_ find her."

With a lift in Wattney's spirit, and a return of her smile, Volteer is charged up and ready to go. However, another voice is heard from outside the room, as he cannot fit through the door.

"Charlston is right...you _are_ the Master Guardian, and you are not allowed to leave the city." Everyone turns to Blazer, who now stands before the door, blocking Volteer's path. "Therefore _I_ will go find her."

Volteer stares down the much larger dragon, as if he means to push through him, but the Electric dragon has a sudden epiphany, and a wide grin crosses his face.

"I have a better idea..." The quick witted, motor-mouthed Guardian remarks with his cheeky grin, and slowly walks up to the giant red and black blockade. Volteer then spooks the old dragon by speaking as slowly and concise as a normal dragon.

"You are a protector of children, right?"

"Yes" Blazer replies with haste in his single word response, and Volteer continues with another slow paced question.

"Would you fight to ensure the safety of those under your trust?"

Blazer frowns, for his loyalty has never been questioned by anyone.

"Of course I would...why would you ask such a pointless question?"

"Cause he's Volteer!" Charlston blurts from behind, but the other elders perk up their ears, hearing the first of two questions asked of the Electric dragon, before Diamond left for Truex. They step forward, getting closer to the pair of dragons, as one more question must be answered.

"Would you be willing to lay down your life for _any_ citizen of Warfang?"

Volteer's voice is very cold, as once again he questions Blazer's loyalty, as well as his honor, and the large dragon becomes angry. In this confusion, he does not recognize the second question, which is asked of every Master Guardian.

"You're damn right I would, Volteer! I don't ever want to here another question from you about-"

"Oh no, my friend, I am good now..." Volteer cuts off the large dragon, and again his smile is back upon his face. He turns to the encroaching Elders of the Wolf and Cheetah races, who he gesture to come closer. "Did you hear all that...Great Elders of Warfang?"

The large bear, who heard every word, also figures it out, and he too smiles. However, it takes the cunning, fast-worded, slick than snot, Electric Guardian's words to clue everyone else in.

"Then Blazer...as _Guardian_ of the Orphanage, and having agreed to an oath taken by those before me, I hear by relinquish my position of Guardian Master...to you."

With the large dragon frozen in a state of shock, Volteer slips by and out the door. Only a second later, the rattle of thunder breaks several windows in the infirmary, waking Blazer up to reality.

He looks to the group of several stunned dragons and the three smiling elders.

"Ummm...what the hell the just happened?"

"He played you well..." Charlston, his grin widening with every step he takes to the massive guardian, bows with respect when he arrives at Blazer's paws. "...Your Majesty."

"Not funny, Fuzzy."

The large Kodiak's response brings a smile to Clayton's face, who was just as stunned as his friend when it happen. Though now, he is not just honored to see this promotion, but proud of the one he still calls poppa.

He steps up to Blazer, opens his wings out as far as they can reach, then genuflects.

"My dad..." Clayton looks up at the large dragon, a tear in his eye to prove the value of his words. "...is the Guardian Master."

Blazer inhales to bark out his disapproval, but he holds that thought, understanding the great honor that was just bestowed upon him, even if it is temporary. He looks around the room, seeing the same overwhelming respect from everyone, even more than he normally commands.

Though one dragon disagrees, and steps forward towards his father's scent.

"I don't wanna overstep my bounds here, but..." Jacob pauses, trying so hard to hold back his smile, and failing badly.

"...I'm the _Guardian_ of the Orphanage."

* * *

With her eyes open barely a centimeter, as the wind force against her face is staggering, Cynder keeps accelerating down towards Truex's town square. The sound of air moving around her begins to crackle, as she can no longer move the wind from her path. However, even with her eyes practically shut, she can see her husband now, and the predicament he has found himself in.

"AUNT CYNDER...SLOW DOWN!"

Onyx's cries are unheard, as the sound of the wind becomes deafening; though the feel of his claws digging further into her back gives the black dragoness a clue of his fears and concern, but in feeling this, she also knows her nephew, and backup Guardian, is still there with her.

She cannot slow down, as her heart continues to fuel the effort to move, seeing her husband in dire straights.

Suddenly a pair of blue paws swipe Onyx from her back, startling Cynder for a second. She goes to look, but Tempest quickly corrects a grave mistake, using her paw to keep the black dragoness from turning her head.

"Are you an idiot?!" She barks over the roaring wind, knowing at this speed, a dragon's body would tear itself apart upon losing their aerodynamic form.

"You stay focused on him!"

With the power of Typhoon in her armor and her heart, Tempest overtakes Cynder, clearing the ever thickening air from her friend's path, so she may fly faster. With Scorch on her back, and Onyx in her arms, the pure bred Wind dragoness frees Cynder up to enter the fight.

"Now go kick her ass, Cindy!" Tempest grunts, opening her wings to pull up and away from the battle, keeping the kids from danger.

The black dragoness, with no one close to hinder her ability of a distant surprise attack, barks out a high pitched scream towards the ground. She cringes watching Spyro curl up with fear, but it also removes the large spider from his back, bringing some satisfaction as well.

Cynder does not slow down as she approaches the ground, using another ability to change her descent. Into the shadows, Cynder hits the cobblestone street at full speed. Within this realm of nothingness, the black dragoness makes a wide turn, keeping her momentum as she returns to Avalar; however, instead of emerging from the spot she entered, Cynder rises up directly beneath the terrified arachnid queen's jaw, her fisted-up paw leading the way.

The large spider is flung up and back quite a ways, leaving her disoriented and still fearful from Cynder's first elemental attack, but with Malefor's evil tainting this creature's mind, the arachnid queen quickly returns to her feet, ready for another assault.

One she will be ready for.

However, the large spider is stunned to see her opponent has little interest in following up this surprise attack. In fact, the black dragoness has retreated to her prey, and shockingly has left her back turned.

"Spyro..." Cynder begs, lifting her love's face from the ground, holding it up to her own. "...please wake up."

There is little movement from the purple dragon, with the exception of his eyelids, exposing the tear-filled joy of a last request granted.

"Hi baby..." He whispers, but then suddenly his eyes roll back, and Spyro begins convulsing.

"NO!" She cries, grasping him tighter, trying to stop his shaking, but that is when she sees the holes on his back, and Cynder knows what must be done.

She bites down upon her husband's neck, dosing him with a powerful poison, as much as he can stand. Upon sinking her teeth into his flesh, the black dragonesse's poison halts Spyro's shuddering, slowing his heart to a near stop.

Cynder knows his chances are slim to survive such a strong poison-induced coma, but the venom coursing through his veins will most definitely kill him. As strong a fighter that Spyro is, giving him a chance to fight for his life is enough to make Cynder secure with her choice.

However, before she can remove her fangs and place her husband's head down gently, the black dragoness is pounced from behind. Her head is driven down from the impact, crashing upon Spyro's as he hits the cobblestone road with his jaw. Cynder howls with pain as a pair of fang pierce her hind scales, though, watching her beloved's limp body impact the ground again is what makes her lose control.

The black dragoness becomes furious, and snaps her head back to stare the blood sucking queen down with a pair of pure white eyes.

"Your venom won't work on me..."

The queen, seeing the same reaction in this dragon as the last one she bit, releases a cloud of poison from her helmet, as she did against Spyro. However, true fear finally hits the arachnid, as this dragon inhaled the fumes like oxygen.

"...and neither will that."

The large spider backs off Cynder's hind quarters, then even further as the jet black dragoness turns to face her. The fear in her eyes overwhelming, as her invincibility has been matched by a more powerful creature.

She begins to squeal hard and Cynder grins, believing this spider is trying to scare her off with the same tactic the black dragoness used earlier; however, that thought is quickly put to bed, as thousands of smaller spiders begin flooding the square from every direction. They flow into the square like water, coming from all entryways and the holes made earlier, as well as pouring over the rooftops like a waterfall.

The grin on Cynder's face does not leave, as she sees this army of crawling creatures rushing towards herself, her husband, and the Guardian Master of Warfang. The black dragoness retreats to her husband and Terrador, covering their heads with her wings before releasing a blood curdling screech of her own.

The sound does not penetrate the scarlet red membrane of Cynder's wings allowing Terrador and Spyro to remain calm in a sudden frenzy of panic. Hundreds of arachnid soldiers trample each other, trying desperately to get away from the most fearful thing they have ever encountered, and not knowing what. Some even died where they stand as their hearts could not take the stress of such a thing, and again, not knowing what that thing is.

The queen herself feels the pain of pure terror, but her helmet begins to glow, and the fear goes away. With her army in panic, scrambling over themselves to run away, she finds an opportunity to attack.

"Spyro! Wake up!" Cynder tries as the spiders continue to retreat, but can tell her call will go unanswered. The purple dragon is completely out of everything but life, a fact that keeps Cynder calm, watching her husband take another breath.

"Cynder? Are you home?"

The black dragoness removes her wing from Terrador's face, revealing the large Guardian's open eyes, and though he is looking up towards her, his pupils are wobbling all over the place.

"Can I have some truffles for the banquet tonight? Mommy is coming for my coronation."

The Earth guardian's eyes continue spinning, and Cynder becomes a bit concerned, realizing Terrador is suffering the same fate as her husband. The smaller dose of venom, and his larger frame, has allowed the Earth Guardian to remain conscious, but he is still in grave danger.

Cynder looks at her unconscious husband, whom she was forced to bite, feeding an anti-poison directly into his bloodstream. However, Terrador is not in imminent danger, and a smaller dose is all that he needs to help him cope with the venom. So, since her husband out like a light, and Terrador out of his senses, the black dragoness leans down and kisses the Earth Guardian. A quick transfer of poison is made through his mouth, and quickly Terrador's eyes calm, then close. She replaces her wing over his face, protecting the Earth dragon from the frenzy around.

The ruthless arachnid, seeing her moment to strike, charges under the cover of this panic. She tramples over many of her own subjects to get the upper hand against the distracted dragoness, building up a stronger dose of venom as she goes.

An odd feeling suddenly overcomes Cynder, like the moment she played hide and seek with Onyx, who along with the black dragoness, come from an incredible patriarch. It forces Cynder to look up into the crowd, where she notices the queen's angry black aura, piling through the curtain of fleeing spiders.

The black dragoness rises from her husband's side and creates a small cloud of poison before her; and just as the large arachnid comes into clear view, Cynder swipes her tail blade forward. It cuts through the cloud of poison, coating her tail with a film of the powerful element; then as it comes in contact with the leaping queen, the blade slices through the evil barrier protecting her, cutting the large spider across the midsection.

The queen is dumbfounded, but mostly she feels great pain, and sadly for herself, Cynder does not hesitate this time. The black dragoness fires a poison bomb at the startled arachnid, knocking the helmet off her head with one blast. Cynder then leaps at her target, thrusting the bladed tip of her tail forward to end this fight.

* * *

Sitting in his room, feeling more than the pain of his burned skin, Quincy watches in disgust as Volteer leaves his niece alone. Another family broken up by his stupidity, and the pain becomes too much to bare.

His eyes spot a chance to end this suffering, seeing the small blade used to remove the slug in Wattney's shoulder. However, as he makes his move towards the blade, a squealing voice is heard from behind.

" _I don't feel like performing any more surgery today, so please don't try doing what you are thinking."_

Quincy turns around to see Zaxxon, and luckily to his right is Smoak.

"He said don't kill yourself, Stupid." The tiny black dragonfly loosely translates, drawing a snide grin from the grublin doctor.

"But...I already have." The Kodiak replies somberly, removing the grin from both Smoak and Zaxxon.

" _Well...you don't look dead..."_ The grublin remarks sarcastically, reaching out to take Quincy's paw, then placing a digit upon his wrist. _"...and since you have a pulse...my diagnosis is that you are still living."_

Upon translation, Quincy shows a little of that life, as a smile crosses his face for a moment.

" _Tell me, what are your aliments, big fella? I want to hear why you think you are dead."_

Again Smoak translates, bringing pain back to the scorched Kodiak, and none of it is for the burns to his body.

"I've hurt so many... " He begins, pausing to look at Wattney, who was put in this infirmary because of his ill actions. "...including that little girl."

Zaxxon, understanding his words, looks at the yellow dragoness, who seems to be laughing and enjoying a moment with many new friends. Her eyes showing the joy that should be displayed by an eight year old, and hope, believing her uncle will find what they both lost.

" _Looks as if her pain has gone away to me"_

Quincy does not raise his head, for she is not the only one who was hur, and as the faces of some of those slaves cross his mind, the humbled Kodiak only sinks further.

"She is just one...and I did this to hundreds. How can I bring peace to all of that pain?"

" _Did you kidnap them?"_ Zaxxon interrupts calmly, but adding several more thought provoking questions in a row, and with more rage in his voice as he goes. _"Did you force them into a cage under duress!? Steal them from their families!?"_

The translation does not settle Quincy, as he answers with one horrible admission.

"No...but I did pay for their blood."

Zaxxon pauses, but only for a moment, as another thought buzzes through his very sharp mind; and with his limited ability of speech, the grublin snidely retorts.

"Nn.. ..nnnoooooo yuuuuuu d..dd...ddnn..n..nnt."

Quincy balks, but Zaxxon looks to his interpreter and begins squealing, bringing a grin to Smoak's face.

"He says pay them for the work they did..." The dragonfly pauses as Zaxxon squeals a few more words. "... _overpay_ them, in fact, and make everyone feel as if you are trying to make restitution for their... _blood_."

This simple fix does not boost the Kodiak's spirit, as he was planning to pay off anyway.

"Gold and silver will never repair the damage I've done." He replies, his eyes focused on the ground, but seeing the faces of those he once ignored. It was the acquisition of wealth that allowed him such limited vision, seeing bags over-filled with treasure, but now only the blood of the Marauder's victims line his pockets.

The hornet like grublin flaps his wings, lifting himself onto the Kodiak's bed, where he sits beside someone who feels alone in the world.

" _You are being too hard on yourself...all you did was make a grave mistake in judgment, nothing more."_ Zaxxon waits for the translation, and a rise of the Kodiak's eyes from the ground to him, and before Quincy can argue, the hornet surgeon shows his best ability is not physical healing, but mental.

" _Before you speak...the reason I see no evil in your intention, is because of how you are right now; angry with what you have done, but more upset at those your poorly thought intentions hurt."_

Smoak, upon finishing his translation, adds his own question...as he has been wondering about what Quincy had mentioned.

"Well...how much gold and silver are we talking about here?" The smoky colored dragonfly quips, drawing both grublin and Kodiak's attention to him. "Seriously, I would like to know... cause if your holding only a few hundred gold pieces, split between a hundred and fifty seven angry slaves, well then, you might as well hand him the scalpel, Zaxxon."

Quincy smirks, but his mind goes to work when his doctor shows the same questioning stare.

"I have about thirty five thousand in gold..."

"WHAT!?"

" _WHAT!?"_

The group in the other room stare at them with wonderment, hearing the outburst from next door; however, they quickly go back to their enjoyment and conversations.

Smoak is first to recover after hearing such a monstrous number, never imagining such a number. Then, to his surprise, Quincy finishes his estimate so he may pass out again.

"...and roughly one hundred thousand in silver."

" _Are you kidding us?"_

Smoak does not translate, shaking his head a moment before flying out the infirmary window.

The pair stare at each other, confused by the dragonfly's sudden departure, but more so, wondering how they will communicate. An uncomfortable silence develops in the room, but only for a few seconds, as Smoak returns.

He is not alone when he flies back through the window, as a badly scared grublin mantis enters with him.

" _No way!"_ He barks, looking at Smoak with the same anger for Quincy.

" _I don't want to hear anything from this piece of garbage."_

Smoak grins, for he has not divulged his thought to the either party.

" _He only wants to apologize for what happened..."_

The angry grublin intervenes with his resolve.

" _I don't give a shit, you stupid little dragonfly, nothing he has will make me listen to what this worthless, blood-sucking worm has to say. Nothing can make me forget the pain I was put through in that hell hol-"_

" _He's offering to pay you."_ Smoak quietly and calmly interrupts, a wider grin on his face as the grublin stops barking. His eyes open to the idea of getting retribution for his time served in hell.

" _How much?"_

Smoak looks at the singed Kodiak, who has no clue of the conversation taking place. Then he turns to the other grublin, who understands everything being said; and with his quick brain, Zaxxon sums up the total.

" _Just off the top of my head, I think it comes to about two hundred and twenty three gold pieces per worker..."_

" _Holy shit! What!?"_ The malnourished and beaten grublin remarks with astonishment; however, he falls over as Zaxxon continues.

" _Along with six hundred and thirty seven silver."_

The grublin falls from the sky, landing on Quincy's bed. It takes a moment for him to comprehend the win fall of loot he is being offered to forget his pain, and after that moment passes, the mantis rises to his feet and offers a joyful embrace to his capture.

" _I would be totally happy to forget what happened, buddy! Soooo...when do I get paid?"_

* * *

Only a few days had past, and a journey that should have taken weeks for the swarm, ends with the last of the grublin belongs delivered to the palace of Warfang.

" _Mom..."_ Zax remarks with a grin, looking out the window of his new home, as nearly twenty dragons drop off the wares of a ravaged Truex. _"...our things are here."_

Zyla walks over to her eldest son, placing a hand upon his shoulder, as she looks over her new home. A feeling of contentment overcomes the former queen, as the life she was trying to find for her grublins has been found; and shockingly, it is alongside the race they thought would end this fight for life.

She watches as dozens of Warfang's newest citizens begin filing into the street from their new homes, grasping the items that their new friends have helped bring from so far away. The sounds of their joy and freedom rise up to her balcony, only increasing her spirit. However, it is the site of a new city on the horizon, where most of the grublin population chose to rebuild, that brings the greatest joy.

A constant flow of grublin and dragon, streak back and forth through the sky from the new city. While on the ground, a parade of Manweresmalls, Cheetahs, and Wolves bring their talents in construction, as well as the marble that makes Warfang so strong.

She inhales the scent of the gardens to her left, as well as the smells of savory concoctions being made to feed the masses roaming the crowded streets of this grand city. With these lungs full of aromatics and life, the former queen readies to speak of how things are going to be better for their family. Though a squealing cry reminds her of how one thing is still not right.

" _I DONT CARE, ZEPELLA...I WANT TO SEE SPYRO!"_

Lexy busts in to her mother's room, an angered look on her face as she has been told no too many times.

" _Zepella said I can't go see Spyro!"_ She barks, her voice screeching like nails on a blackboard, sending a chill down momma's spine.

It is not because of her little girl's tone, but the thought of disappointing her baby again.

" _He's not feeling well, sweetie...and he needs rest"_ Zyla answers, but this is not a good enough response, and Lexy tells her mother so.

" _Mister Diamond said he is resting comfortably... and that he needs time and_ love _to help make him better, mommy..."_ The little cicada pauses, as her emotions begin overwhelming her voice. Lexy quickly wipes her face of tears, then looks down, unable to make eye contact any longer. _"...I just want to give him some of my love, and maybe he'll wake up quicker."_

With her focus on the floor, the young cicada does not see her mother's arms swoop down for her baby, but as soon as Lexy is held tightly, the tiny grublin begins crying.

She knows the answer will be no.

" _You're such a beautiful little girl, Lexy...and I'm so proud of you."_

The tiny grublin, overwhelmed with emotions, cries a little harder. The same answer she has heard for three days will be given again, and this time it is more than she can handle. However, to her amazement, momma replies with a different answer.

" _You'll have to ask Cynder if it's okay first."_

Zyla can feel her child's emotions change in an instant, as the tiny grublin stops her sobbing and holds momma tightly. She can also see the same change in her other young child, for he was sure as well that the answer was going to be no

" _Can I go with Lexy, Mom? I wanna help him too."_

The former queen smiles at her youngest son, giving him a yes without speaking. She then looks to her eldest, who she can tell is unhappy just by his demeanor.

" _I would let you go Zax, but I need you with me today..."_

The adolescent cicada holds up his only left hand, halting his mother's apology, knowing she is meeting with several ambassadors today, and even though he would like to see the purple dragon that fought so valiantly to save his fellow grublins, Zax understands his place will be by her side today.

" _I know mom, the Cheetah and Manwersmall ambassadors are coming here…"_ The former prince looks around at the empty room, a feel of necessity overcomes him more than a feeling of pleasing his own needs. _"...and this place does not look like our home yet."_

Zax looks down to his little brother, a grand smile on his face as he places a hand upon Zepella's head, and with a brotherly rub, which annoys Zip greatly, the older sibling asks a favor.

" _Give him some of my love too, little bro."_

The larger cicada then leaps out the third floor window, gliding down to the street for the wares to make this house his home.

Zip looks to his mom, rubbing his head of the pain Zax gave him.

" _I hope he don't think I'm gonna show Spyro that kind of love."_

Mom smiles, knowing her sons do love one another, and prove it everyday with the way they interact. Her family is the most important thing in her life now, as the burden of mothering everyone has been lifted from her shoulders. With this love she has for her babies, momma ensures their safety for the short trip across the main square of a very busy city.

" _General!"_ She calls, and both Lexy and Zepella's smiles disappear.

A large beetle enters the room, draped in the new armor that shows his higher rank achieved. He approaches his former queen with dignity in his steps, and though it is no longer protocol, Grubz takes a single knee before Zyla.

" _Yes ma'am...what is your bidding?"_

" _Please escort my children..."_

" _No mommy..."_ Lexy barks from her mother's arms, looking down at the genuflecting beetle. _"...he don't like Spyro...he_ wants _him to die!"_

Grubz grins, and he shows that smirk to the little girl, whose rage is easy to see from her steely gaze.

" _Yes I do, little one..."_ He replies, angering Lexy further; however his next words stun the tiny insect, as well as her mother. _"...but I no longer wish to be the reason for his death."_

Both children calm down immediately, seeing the same honor and truth they see from their mother, and from Spyro.

" _Why the change of heart, General?"_

Zyla's question is one that would normally anger the large beetle, for in his mind, he never needed to answer to anyone for his rag, but now it is different, and what has transpired in the past few days has influenced that.

" _It was not a change of heart, Ma'am, but more of a change of perspective."_ He looks at her child, securely held against momma's heart. Grubz reaches out a hand, gently scratching Lexy under her chin, and revealing a smile to her for the first time.

" _Just like you."_

The tiny grublin loses her smile, showing confusion on her face, and Grubz only grins wider.

" _You hated Spyro before he came...we all did, but now you don't...so, tell me why?"_

Lexy pauses, feeling nervous now, for her answer may not be what he wants to hear. However, she was taught to tell the truth, and without hesitation, the innocence of a child reinforced his change in perspective.

" _Because Spyro is strong like you, but gentle as my mom."_ Lexy looks up at her mother, who smiles for this compliment. She feels more confident in her response, understanding that momma feels the same way. However, this is not her only reason, and in gaining this confidence, Lexy reveals several more reasons for her love of this purple dragon.

" _He also smells like strawberries, and when he sleeps, he rumbles like soft thunder in the distance..."_ Grubz chuckles, as none of these things influenced his beliefs, though as he hears them rattled off, more positives are gained in his heart. _"...Spyro is warm and soft, even though her looks cold and hard, but that is what is really cool about him, Mr. Grubz..."_

" _It's General Grubz, Sweetie."_ Her mother corrects before the high ranked beetle does, though she is surprised this reduction in rank didn't bother him. In fact, he smiles, and scratches her chin once again.

" _Mr. Grubz is fine, young lady."_

Lexy's eyes open wide, as she is reminded of one more amazing trait about Spyro, something she believes this beetle has too.

" _And like you...he loves children."_

Grubz, still down on a knee, bows his head to the small child. He then rises to a towering height, forcing Lexy to look up to this giant.

" _If you will allow me to escort you, and your brother, I promise that I will check my hatred at the door."_

Convinced by his words, Lexy turns to her brother, who himself is sure. With a nod from Zepella, the former princess, but still a princess in her mind, accepts his offer.

The pair buzz proudly out the doors of the palace, Grubz trotting behind, and head across the large square to Spyro's home. Along the way, the children are saluted by many with a bow, even though their royal line has been broken, but these two kids are still deserving of the respect their mother brought to the Cicada Family.

The short trip is not tainted with any kind of trouble, as the guardian behind them keeps the way clear. Without Grubz, the kids still would have no serious trouble, except crossing through the crush of nine different races.

" _Wow...look at the size of this dragon, Zepella..."_ Lexy remarks with astonishment, staring at a massive red and black drake, who walks by with and odd crew of three others.

A blind blue dragon, a scruffy brown and black dragon, and a young red whelpling with no wings.

Blazer's size is overwhelming to the tiny insect; hell Terrador is overwhelmed by him; however, what really astonishes her is his demeanor. Dozens of dragons surround him, asking a hundred questions a second, and yet his attention is never away from the three he walks with; a smile on his muzzle that seems irremovable. However, as his eyes glance upon the two grublins, this large beast grinds his body to a stop.

"Good morning, Zip..." He grins to the tiny male, whom he has met on several occasions; however, he stuns the young girl, as Blazer bows in her direction. "...and this lovely lady must be Lexy."

" _Wow! He knows my name."_

Her shock increases his smile's size, but understanding his day is full, as the screaming around the Master Guardian has yet to cease, Blazer continues heading into his new home.

Lexy continues staring at the massive drake, who lumbers into the same palace she now calls home. Her eyes, filled with wonder, turn to her slightly older brother.

" _I'm gonna like this place."_

With only a few more distractions, as Lexy's eyes witnessed things she never believed when Zepella told her, both kids finally cross the busy square of Warfang. They walk up the marble steps of Spyro's home, suddenly feeling the nerves that keep them from coming the past two days.

" _Well, are you gonna knock?"_ Grubz asks sarcastically, as both children stare at each other, then the door, then one another again.

Lexy reaches out, then pauses, then reaches out again...then pauses again. Zip also pauses, even though he knows Spyro and his family, the purple dragon has been unconscious for four days now, and he feels guilty for not coming sooner.

However, with an agenda of his own, Grubz reaches out with no hesitation, and bangs on the door.

In less than a few second, a small latch opens in the center of the massive door where a yellow dragonfly emerges.

" _Zip! Lexy!"_ Sparx voice is filled with excitement, until he sees Grubz that is.

 _"What are you doing here?"_

The tiny dragonfly comes out of the small door, rising up to Grubz's eye level.

" _Cynder is here, and you and I got a ring side seat of what she can do..."_ Sparx comments, as he and Grubz were only a few feet from reaching Spyro when the Shadow dragoness appeared from nowhere.

" _...so, if you even think of hurting my brother...I promise, Cynder will not be as merciful as she was to that arachnid queen."_

 _"Easy tiny...I'm not here to kill your brother."_ Grubz responds to the threat, a certain grin on his face as Sparx becomes annoyed with the nickname _tiny_.

" _Ambassador Zyla wanted an update on Spyro's condition, and asked her children to come find out what they could."_

Sparx's eyes open wide, and he looks upon the two small children.

 _"Sure, that's not a problem..."_ He remarks with no delay, rising back up to the tiny door he and his blood relatives use to come and go. _"...this way kids."_

Grubz watches the pair he is supposed guard disappear into the tiny portal, then panics as the door closes and locks.

It is followed by laughter, that moves away fast

" _HEY... YOU LITTLE YELLOW BASTARD!"_ Grubz barks, banging on the locked door with great force. However, he is suddenly pushed back, as a blinding white flash envelops the opening to Spyro's home, and within a second, Grubz is confronted by a very angry white and scarlet red dragoness.

"What!?" Pearl barks, not knowing about the two children that Sparx took in earlier, only answering the pounding on the door that woke her. She stares at this beetle for a second with her tired eyes, realizing he is the one that has threatened Spyro's life.

Pearl's eyes turn a darker shade of green, as her power increases for battle.

"Why are you here?"

The white dragonesse's voice startles him, as he has never heard such hatred from any dragon. He becomes worried, knowing he has zero chance of surviving an attack against this dragon, and more so realizing his answer will not be understood.

Fearing for his life, the large beetle confesses his reason for trespassing.

" _I am here to watch over Lexy and Zepella."_

She doesn't understand his words, but fear is universal, and Pearl can see it in his eyes. She reaches out a paw, gently grasping Grubz by the shoulder, and a look of shame comes over her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that..." She speaks softly, a slight rasp in her voice like Cynder. She feels so guilty; however, that guilt be damned, knowing her sister had restricted this grublin's presence, as Grubz is the number one threat to Spyro life. "...but you are not welcome here, and I must ask you to leave."

Hearing the denial of entry, and the sight of the white dragoness flashing through the door, Grubz fears failure in his duty.

" _Wait!"_ He squeals, reaching out and coming up with a hand full of nothing. However, the door opens, as Pearl heard fear again in this squeal.

"What do you want?" She asks, her own fear now rising, as she gives an opportunity to an enemy. It is only a crack in the door, but enough for someone to enter the home.

Grubz looks down, for he has no words for her to believe, even if she could understand them, but again, as an honorable soldier, the large beetle answers her question to the best of his ability.

"I am not here to cause trouble..." He hears a tiny voice from behind the door, and upon looking up, notices a small blue dragonfly by her step sister's right horn. He smiles to her, but the young child sneaks behind Pearl a bit further.

Grubz speaks to her softly, understanding a child's fear, and this young dragonfly becomes a bit more comfortable. She begins translating the words and emotions of this large insect, allowing a difficult conversation to continue.

"He said something about watching Zip and Lexy...and that they are inside."

The white dragoness is confused, as she didn't noticed any visitors enter. But as she turns back, looking towards her sister's room, the young grublins are viewed entering.

"Oh...I'm sorry...please come inside." Pearl opens the door further, allowing the large beetle access to her home, though she remain vigil on Grubz movements.

" _Oh my word..."_ The new grublin general remarks with astonishment, seeing a home that is as welcoming as his own.

Warfang's Garden, grown and tended by the dragonflies who live here, enter the home through the south wall, filling this dwelling with color and aromatics. It seems more like an insect village than a dragon's home, and this become very inviting, as well as soothing.

Dozens of dragonflies hover from flower to flower, until they see the armor clad beetle, who they were told of his hatred for their big brother. In a second, Grubz is surrounded by some thirty of Spyro's siblings, all showing their hatred of him.

"What are you doing, Pearl?" The oldest of many, except Spyro and Sparx, stares down the much larger beetle, after showing anger to her step sister first.

" _You're not welcome here!"_

"Nonsense, Sprite. All are welcome in this home." Mom's voice takes the rage from her oldest daughter, who turns to see the green dragonfly, as well as her father, who adds to Nina's thought.

"Even those who hate your brother."

The large blue dragonfly buzzes over to General Grubz, his size an afterthought to the massive beetle, so fear for his well being is far from the grublin's mind.

" _I apologize for my daughter's outburst...she is very protective of her older brother."_ Flash humbly begs, looking to his beloved child, who also shows humility in her eyes.

The same humility found in Spyro's.

Grubz looks around the room, and the homely feeling that it brings. It is not just the flora or fauna that makes him feel this way either, but the powerful bond this family has, much like his own.

" _I promise I am not here to cause trouble, sir..."_ The large beetle's voice is calm, and his eyes show no deception. Grubz looks to the room he saw Lexy and Zepella enter a moment earlier, before returning his attention to a fellow guardian. _"...I am just here to watch over... my family."_

Flash, having no knowledge of the young grublins in his son's room, looks to Pearl for an answer.

"Zip is here with his sister. I think they wanted to visit Spyro."

The elder dragonfly turns to his special boy's room, a smile on his face as he pictures the sight of his son being visited by the race he hurt. However, for him, the physical sight will feel better, and not just for himself.

" _I think we should make sure your family is fine...ahhh."_ Flash pauses with an awkward stare, and the smart beetle answers the obvious question.

" _General Grubz."_

" _Flash..."_ He replies, gesturing to himself before draping his arm around his wife as she joins them. _"...and this is my lovely wife Nina."_

" _We are honored to have you in our home."_

With the genuine tone of her words, the general loses all his angst, feeling welcomed inside a home he never thought he'd be happy to stand in. As they lead him to the room, where the butcher of his family lies unconscious, revenge is furthest from his mind.

In fact, the general finds himself anxious to see Spyro, and even more oddly, a hope that he may wake up soon.

* * *

Moments earlier, inside the master chamber of this grand home, Spyro remains unconscious. Sleeping on a pile of cushions, the purple dragon has not moved a muscle since Cynder laid him down, with the exception of his left paw, which flickers from time to time.

She too has not moved a muscle after carrying him the entire five thousand miles from Truex, staying beside her love, helping Diamond and Pearl heal the great hero, but after three days of not moving, or walking around, or even eating, the black dragoness is not her normal self.

"Would you eat something already, Cynder..." Her father remarks with a near angered tone in his voice, as his daughter refused every time he has offered. Though this time, Diamond will not take no for an answer, placing his own tray before her."

She goes to move it away, as the smell distracts her from Spyro, but daddy is not going to let her.

"How can that baby grow if you neglect yourself?" He asks, and Cynder finally breaks her deep stare at her first love, turning to the plate of food to help her second love. She reaches over, grasps a paw full of blueberries, and jams them into her mouth. It draws a wide smile from poppa, who lays down beside his youngest daughter.

"He will recover, my dear. Spyro is a fighter, I can see that without even looking into his soul." The white dragon drapes a wing over his baby, enveloping her with his special power, allowing Cynder to see her husband's aura.

It is dark, swirling with pain, confusion and anger. However, at his core is the light the always seems to shine, and Cynder finally smiles.

"You did what you had to, sweetheart, or the venom passing through his heart would have doused that light forever." Diamond speaks to her gently, feeling how frazzled her nerves are, riddled with guilt for poisoning her husband so strongly.

"But you can only dim that light now, if you don't take care of yourself."

Diamond removes his wing, then looks deep into his daughter's green eyes, seeing the struggle within.

"You need your rest Cynder...or else, when Spyro does wake, he will be forced to worry about your health instead of his own."

The black dragoness concedes with a subtle nod, and another paw full of berries stuffed into her maw. Cynder then finds a spot on the cushions beside Spyro, and the plate of food, taking an overdue rest after finishing a good share of much needed nutrition.

Her green eyes focus on Spyro, watching his chest rise and fall, till finally closing. A soft rumble begins filling the air, as Cynder falls deeper into her slumber. However, before she truly passes out cold, a loud bang at the door raises her head from the pillow.

"What the hell was that?"

Diamond turns to the wall that separates the master's chamber from the living room, peering through the green aura of solid marble with his unusual eyes, and spotting a pair of bright spirits. He follows them towards the entrance of this room, grinning wide upon seeing them without the pride-filled filter of stone.

The two small grublins find their nerves overwhelming, seeing the unbreakable dragon lying near motionless on a giant pile of velvet cushions, his chest rising and falling gently, along with an occasional flick of his paw. Both children stare at Spyro, unable to step into his room, suddenly feeling nauseous from their fear for his life.

" _Is he going to be okay, Sparx?"_ Lexy's voice is soft and broken, bringing Sparx down to her side.

" _Of course he will..."_ The yellow dragonfly answers, but even the young girl can tell he is not confident of this. As Sparx looks to his brother, a tear forming in his eye, the small insect proves just how unsure he is.

" _...he has to."_

The three remain frozen, watching the purple and gold dragon breath, not noticing the other drakes in the room.

However, Diamond he has seen them brightly through a wall, and now fading out in the open.

"Well, it's about time you two came to say hello?"

Diamond's voice startles the pair of young grublins, who never saw the all white Great Elder, laying off to the right. He has also remained by Spyro's side the entire time, with the exception of getting his dinner, but healing the damage caused by an overdose of venom and poison, has kept the Light dragon close by, helping the hero fight for his life.

Though now, all that Spyro needs is rest and love.

"Please." He offers, his paw gesturing from the door to Spyro's bed of large violet and red pillows.

Zip takes the first step, Lexy only a second behind, both still nervous to be here, and as Cynder raises her head from behind Spyro's, both stop again.

A quick smile crosses the black dragoness' narrow muzzle, relieving the fear of her presence. Knowing Zepella from his stay in Warfang, Cynder nods to him. Having met his little sister on several occasions, as Lexy has wanted to visit Spyro from the first day he was hurt, the black dragoness also bows her head for the young lady.

" _Can we visit today, Ms. Cynder."_ Lexy begs, nervous that she may be turned away, even this close to her destination, but that is far from Cynder's mind, and she too offers her paw towards Spyro.

" _He looks so sad..."_ The youngest daughter of Zyla remarks, upon getting nose to nose with the one who took her mother's parents, but not thinking of that at all. She looks to Diamond, the same sad expression on her face. _"...and he's not rumbling anymore."_

Sparx's smiles, for as a child, he also found comfort in the soft rumbling snore of his brother, allowing a frightened dragonfly to know his big purple thing was still there in the dark with him.

Diamond also grins, though he doesn't understand her words; however, he does understand spirit, and Lexy's returns to the most powerful one in the room. His special sight watching her aura churn with fear and worry, but yet her glow nearly blinds him completely. As her tiny hand touches the tip of Spyro's nose, Diamond watches the purple dragon's aura begin to rise as well.

"Www...wwwwaa..aaa..aaakkk...u...uupp...ppp Zzz...zz...piiiii...rrrooo." She whispers to the unconscious hero, and again her aura spikes. It influences Spyro's chaotic spirit, taking some of the confusion from the swirling colors Diamond sees within the purple dragon.

"Pp..pplllleee...zzzzz."

Spyro's paw flutters again, as do the closed lids of his eyes, but nothing more. However, his breathing suddenly becomes more relaxed, producing a tiny rumble from his nose. Lexy smiles through her tears, hearing the purring sound that comforts her nerves. She quickly walks around his nose, rubbing up against his chin, and finding a spot on the velvet cushion against Spyro.

" _No Lexy!?"_ Zip barks, as his sister lays down beside the gold scales of Spyro's neck.

The small insect pops her head up and looks at her brother.

" _What? I want to take a nap!"_

Zepella rolls his eyes, realizing this nap was the sole reason for his sister's visit.

"I'm zzorry, my zzizter izz being rude. I zzhould bring her back home. " He says, and Lexy's aura takes a dramatic dip.

Diamond watches this influence Spyro again, and the white dragon rises from his spot. This also influences Lexy's aura, believing he will remove her, and again, Spyro's spirit matches this change in emotions.

"Easy young lady..." He says softly, as the tiny insect begins backing away, gesturing his paw for her to remain put. Diamond reaches out, gently placing a single talon on Lexy's head, forcing her back down where she was. He then moves his paw to Spyro's neck, feeling the pulse that seems to strengthen with every beat now.

"...I need you to stay right where you are."

Lexy, still feeling nervous, watches the white dragon's paw light up with magic. The warmth brings more worry, but only for a second, as the magic begins enveloping her too, relieving any tension she had.

"Rest now, sweetheart..." The great elder speaks softer than his touch, and Lexy goes out like a light, her aura turning pure white with love and contentment. This emotion passes from her body, into the paw of the powerful dragon, then into the unconscious hero.

"...Spyro needs your help... and your love."

Zip steps forward, an uneasy feeling filling his stomach, and not for his sister's actions, but his own. He looks at Lexy, feeling worse as he sees her pure content, and that he was not willing to step up for this first.

His nerves influence his voice, as he turns to the large white dragon.

"Cc..can I hellp him toooo?" He asks, but there was little need for that. Diamond removes his paw from Spyro, placing it before the small grublin, whom immediately leaps into the Great Elder's palm. The white dragon brings the anxious child up to the back of his new friend, and within a second, Zepella finds a spot he wants.

The young child lays between Spyro's gold wings, where Diamond too covers him with his large white paw. The same light envelops Zepella, and he too falls asleep, influencing Spyro's aura as well.

Cynder turns to her father, watching him use the small grublins like a battery charger for her husband's soul.

"What are you doing dad?" She asks, and Diamond gives a little grin.

"I am using their love to influence Spyro."

The black dragoness looks at her father with a bit of a sour expression.

"Shouldn't I be helping him too?"

Her second question increases the size of his grin, and he turns his incredible eyes towards his daughter.

"You are hungry, tired, and irritable right now..." Diamond replies, seeing the churning aura within his daughter, and knowing that will only hinder her husband's recovery. He then returns his eyes to the bright light of the young child, resting in the crook of Spyro's neck. "...but these children are filled with joy and hope, and are willing to pass these emotions without reserve."

Diamond's paw reaches up to his daughter's cheek, but his eyes turn down to her stomach, where all of her joy and hope is now focused.

"You cannot take from that reserve right now, sweetheart, and you know that."

Cynder places a paw upon her belly, rubbing it gently, feeling the child that grows within. She then places that paw upon her husband's face, hoping he can feel it too. However, knowing her father is correct in his appraisal of the situation, Cynder stops at this single touch, and returns to her spot beside Spyro.

At this moment, the entire family comes in from the front room, all of them stunned and elated by the sight. All but one that is.

" _What the hell is that white dragon doing?"_ Grubz barks with both anger and fear, placing a hand upon the handle of his sword. He can see the children he is sworn to protect being attacked in some way. However, as the Light dragon crosses the room in a blink, placing his glowing white paw upon the large beetle's drawing hand, all is understood.

A connection is made, like the ones made with Lexy and Zip, showing Grubz's soul the purity of Diamond's thoughts.

"Please..." His voice, softer than the touch he gives, but still Grubz cannot move his hand an inch. "...I am not going to hurt them...or you."

Grubz is compelled by his own spirit to settle, and as he does, Diamond adds to his power.

"Close your eyes, my friend..." He asks, and the large beetle gives little resistance, hearing a voice like his father's. He does and instructed, feeling a sudden bond to the white dragon, who removes some of his pain.

"...I want you to see something special."

A mixture of visions are seen, all of his family, and everyone praising him for his ability to continue on. Most of these images are faint, but the last one Diamond shows speaks volumes, as it feels almost real.

 _I am proud of you, my son._

Grubz can see his father waiting at the end of a large stage, and the memory of his graduation into the Elite Guard. His dad's handshake felt strong, along with the joy in his eyes, as if he were living that day once again.

Then it all fades to black for a moment, as Grubz's eyes remain shut tight.

Suddenly light begins to fill his vision, and the glow of two stars in a black sky.

"Do you see them?"

Diamond's voice sneaks into the near dreamlike trance the beetle is in, though Grubz retains the ability to think, and speak.

" _Yes."_ He replies, and more than a dozen dragonflies translate by nodding their heads.

"Good..." The white dragon returns, adding a little more power to his grasp on the grublin's hand. "...now don't open your eyes, or you will be blinded by their love."

Grubz is forced to tighten his eyelids, as the aura of two young children overwhelm him, but not understand what he is seeing, the general demands an answer.

" _What am I seeing?"_ He begins, but finds a new question, as the silhouette of Spyro is seen between these bright lights. The two children's auras, clear of any hatred, pulse through the purple dragon, calming the swirls of darkness and despair.

His heart, damaged by the overwhelming dose of venom, now beats stronger with aid of their hearts.

" _Is that Lexy and Zepella?"_ He asks with curiosity, but he still does not understand what he sees.

"Yes my friend..." Diamond replies, as Sparx is fast to translate. The Great Elder then looks to his son-in-law, whose aura begins to brighten. "...and the best sight is yet to come."

Using the two children as a template for life, Spyro's aura begins to right itself, swirling the colorful emotions they give him. Grubz notices this, along with the rise in the purple dragon's spirit, whose own aura now mimics Lexy's and Zip's.

"They are calming his soul, helping him to fight the remaining poisons that taint his heart."

Grubz gives a small smile, but unable to see it, Diamond relies on his powerful touch to feel the joy and pride that takes over the large grublin. Upon feeling this emotion, the white dragon looks back at the general, and sees the same white glow as the children.

"Sadly, they may not have enough to give him..."

The large beetle pulls his hand from Diamond's grasp, as a vision is shown without his permission. However, instead of barking his disapproval, Grubz turns his eyes to Spyro.

As he was shown what to do in this vision, the large beetle approaches the unconscious purple dragon, drawing a few gasps from around the room. Diamond raises his paw to hold everyone in place, waiting to see if this grublin is true to his what his heart has spoken. If it is the case, this showing of emotion will fix what he could not.

Grubz stands before the gold chest of his family's killer and returns his eye to Diamond. He then looks upon Spyro's heart, and for a moment, his thoughts of revenge come back.

The large beetle places a hand on his sword, knowing he could draw it and pierce the butcher's chest before anyone would be able to stop him; but that is not what forced his legs to move him here. The new general looks upon the children he has been given the privilege of guarding, and the smiles that cover their faces. Grubz moves the handle forward, pushing the sword's long blade away from Spyro, allowing himself to take a knee.

" _It was not your fault..."_ Grubz remarks, and for the first time, believing these words. He then places a hand upon Spyro's chest, lowering his mouth down to his ear . _"...it was your fate."_

Diamond squints his eyes, as Grubz loses much of the darkness within, and like the children, begins matching the spirit of the purple dragon. The shock from such a powerful confession jolts Spyro's aura, and surprising to all around, he opens his eyes.

It is only for a moment, before they shut tightly again, and everyone in the room becomes elated, seeing the first true signs of Spyro's recovery; though Diamond sees a different view, and the darkness that still flows strong within his son-in-law's soul.

Spyro begins to moan in pain, his body convulsing gently at first. The lids of his eyes start showing rapid eye movement, as dark images fill the slumbering dragon with sights unseen by the others, except one...and this time, it is not Diamond.

The purple dragon begins flailing his paws, forcing Lexy and Zip to rise from their spots and back away. However, feeling the strife within Spyro's heart, as Diamond's power still lingers in his touch, Grubz can feel a familiar pain.

 _The pain...I can't hold on any longer..._

Spyro can feel his life fading, as the Arachnid queen sinks her fangs deeper and deeper.

 _Please...let me see her again..._

The purple dragon tries to envision his lovely wife, but the pain is more than his body can handle, and his memories betray.

 _Please...Cynder..._

Suddenly Spyro is overwhelmed with warmth, and the pain he feels fades away.

 _Nooooo..._

Believing he has died, Spyro is stunned to see his wife standing before him, fighting back the arachnid queen. His joy overwhelms him, as the last prayer he begged for is answered.

"Spyro! Please wake up!"

"Hi baby..." He begins to say, but then a overwhelming sensation to sleep hits Spyro, and he does. However, in his mind, the purple dragon remains conscious.

" _...I missed you so much."_

Spyro becomes confused, as Cynder barks "NO!" in his face, but nothing could prepare him for what she does next.

" _OWWW!"_ He cries with pain, feeling his wife's teeth sinking into his neck. _"What the hell are you doing, Cynder?"_

His mind is boggled further as his wife slams his face down to the ground, then lands on top of him..

" _Why are doing this, you jerk?"_

Embarrassment fills his heart with the realization of what he said, and what is going on. It surprises the hero, seeing a giant spider on his wife's back, not remembering the fight he just had with the arachnid queen.

" _AHHH! A SPIDER!"_ Spyro cries, a life long arachnophobia spurring this on, begging for Cydner to remove this threat.

" _Shoo it away...Mom."_

The heavily poisoned dragon grins as Cynder pushes back; however, confusion fills his mind, recalling his mother is a dragonfly.

" _I mean sweetheart."_ He says with a smile, remembering his wife, and the vows he made to protect her.

Though she now protects him.

That protection is suddenly needed again, as thousands of spiders crawl from holes and dark places.

" _CYNDER!"_ He screams, but she is already beside him, her wings sheltering the invasion of creepy crawlers. Spyro remains shivering under the red canopy of Cynder's wings, allowing the black dragoness to clear the area with her powerful screaming Fear. However, under this scarlet cover, as well as the influence of venom and poison, Spyro's hallucinations worsen.

" _Cynder will be joining me soon...my old friend."_

Spyro's heart stops, hearing the voice of evil from behind, and within this red canopy, the purple dragon feels the flames of hell.

" _Malefor..."_ Spyro tries to back away, but his body will not move. _"...how did you get here!?"_

His evil laughter fills the air, and as the monstrous purple dragon steps forth, but shows his body is just an apparition of dark mist and shadow.

" _I'm not here, you fool..and soon, neither will Cynder."_

"SPYRO! Wake Up!"

Cynder's voice calls to her hero, and even though she holds his nose before hers, Spyro cannot say anything back, or at least anything she can hear.

" _Run baby...Malefor is here!"_ He cries, but Cynder pays no attention to him, as Terrador speaks.

"Cynder! Are you home?"

" _She does not care about you Spyro...only your strength for protection."_ Malefor points to the large green dragon, who asks for a truffle from Cynder, and Spyro is dumbfounded as his wife locks lips with the Master Guardian.

" _She has a new protector now."_

" _NO!"_

With his hand upon the sleeping dragon's gold scales, Grubz is subjected to his own nightmare, reliving the day his world collapsed. The fall of Zandera during the Eternal Night, and the death of his family, as the city collapsed with the Well of Souls.

The large beetle can see a purple dragon with yellow eyes, adorned with thin black pupils; and like a hawk, overlooks the destruction of his home with an evil smile on his face. The Dark Master's plan for release working to perfection, as the grublin race would become an easy ally, helping tandem to hinder Spyro and Cynder's efforts.

 _It was Malefor who did this..._

Everyone in the master's chamber becomes worried, except Diamond, as they watch the large beetle become emotional; and so close to their beloved family member. However, this streak of vengeance is no longer for Spyro, and the spirited white dragon smiles as his anger fades to nothingness.

 _I'm sorry Spyro..._

At the same time Grubz witnesses a replay of events from the Eternal Night, seeing for himself who had truly ended his family's lives, the grublin general watches a twisted vision of the past shown to Spyro.

Cynder is struck down by the arachnid queen, her broken body tossed before a now shattered purple dragon.

 _What nonsense is this?_

Grabz had praised Cynder personally after the battle, as did every single grublin who survived the invasion, so seeing this version of the past becomes a bit unsettling.

" _She is mine now, Spyro..."_ Malefor grasps the smaller purple dragon by the back of his neck, choking the life from his body, forcing him to stare at his dead wife. _"...and soon you will be too."_

Looking upon the Dark Master, someone he knows is dead; and seeing Cynder dead, someone he knows is alive, Grubz suddenly understands he is in Spyro's dream as well. He is not sure how, but he knows little about the white dragon who touched him, except that he is very powerful, and the moment he placed a hand upon the gold scales of his enemy, Grubz felt that power.

" _It's not true!"_ He yells, drawing the attention of one very angry Dark Master.

" _Who are you?"_ Malefor barks, but Grubz pays no attention to the figment of Spyro's imagination. Instead, he walks up to the gaping dragon, a grin on his face.

The great hero's eyes, already filled with despair, looks upon the large grublin who wants him dead. His tears fall faster, as this hallucination shows more and more hatred of his being, and for the second time in as many days time, Grubz watches Spyro concede.

" _You really need to toughen up..."_ He quips with a snicker. Then without another word, Grubz rises up with his wings, and slugs Malefor as hard as he can.

The orphaned grublin puts all of his rage, all of his vengeance, every single bit of hatred he can muster into the fist he throws. It smashes the apparition of his family's killer, shattering the Dark Master from this dream, ending the gagging pain of poison Spyro was choking on.

However, still seeing his gravid wife laying lifeless before him, Spyro remains broken, but that is his dream, and Grubz ends the venom that poisons his heart.

" _She's not dead, stupid…"_ The Large beetle says, then grasps the weeping Spyro by his right horn, pulling him away from this vision of total heartache.

" _...time to wake up, dragon."_

Diamond watches the large beetle free himself of all doubt and confusion, while still connected to Spyro's aura. A flash of white light fills his eyes, as the armor clad grublin finds the joy he was waiting for. He thrusts his balled up hand into the unconscious dragon's cheek, sending that power into Spyro.

The punch stuns everyone in the room, even more the purple dragon, whose eyes open wide from a nightmare.

"CYNDER!" Spyro barks, rising to his feet like a shot. His eyes, white as new fallen snow, scan the room for Malefor, or the large spider that just killed his with, but he only finds Grubz standing in his face.

" _Welcome ba..."_

Spyro grasps him by the throat, lifting the large beetle off the ground with ease. He draws back his own balled up paw, the scales on his arm turning black as he readies an attack.

"Where is she?"

Oddly enough, Grubz smiles in the angry dragon's face. He and Diamond are the only ones not in the dark, for the grublin saw what Spyro just went through, and of course, the Great Elder sees their auras.

Grubz, his smile ever increasing, slowly lifts a hand towards the black dragoness standing behind Spyro.

"B...B...B hhhiiii..nnndd yyyooooooo."

The purple dragon's normal eyes return with an anxious fear, suddenly realizing he is no longer in Truex, but what really stuns his senses is the scent he has longed for the last few days. Upon turning around, Grubz witnesses the real reason he is here in Spyro's home, also why he will no longer pursue the head of this dragon.

Spyro comes to life the moment he spots Cynder, pouncing on her faster than Hunter would a wounded gazelle. Believing he had lost her, as his hallucinations felt so life-like, Spyro gives all the love he was sure was gone forever; and unfortunately for poor Cynder, all at once. Even tired, hungry and gravid, the black dragoness does not fuss, allowing her husband to hug as tightly as he can.

His muzzle covers every part of her face with soft, loving kisses, so as such, Cynder returns the favor. However, after a full minute of re-familiarizing himself with his wife, Spyro stops. He lowers himself down her scarlet chest, his eyes locked on hers, until reaching an unfamiliar sight. Though Cynder shows no bulging in her stomach, the purple dragon knows what's there, and he places a paw gently upon the spot his child grows for the first time.

"Hello there..." Spyro's voice is a whisper, overwhelmed by emotions. He then gives Cynder's belly a very gentle kiss. "...I cannot wait to meet you."

Diamond is forced to look away, as Spyro and Cynder light up the room brighter than the sun, though there is little escape from the blinding power of love and joy, as the entire family begins glowing beside him.

Lexy and Zepella also shine with joy, so the great elder looks to the only spot he believes will bring relief, but even Grubz has a certain glow, feeling evil has faded from the world entirely. He is convinced that Spyro did not murder his family, though their deaths were a result of his actions, Grubz understands another is to blame for the fate of his family.

" _It was never his intentions to hurt us, dad..."_ Grubz speaks to himself, as well as one of the most important souls he lost on that fateful day. However, another pair of ears picked up on his words, and of course, Sparx decides to add his own thoughts.

" _My little brother never wanted to hurt anyone."_

Sparx buzzes beside the large beetle, taking his normal place by Grubz's right ear.

" _You should have seen how timid he was when we were younger."_

An explanation is not needed, as Spyro is crowded by his brothers and sisters, and the purple dragon becomes just a big dragonfly among them. His gentle nature shown, as he cradles and hugs these tiny insects, not even harming the soft wings on their backs.

" _When we about three years old, Spyro got rough one day, while playing in the garden outside our home, and he accidentally hit me too hard. I broke my arm in four places."_ The yellow dragonfly remarks, emotion tainting his words as he watches his brother show compassion and love for everyone around, and all this while struggling to remain upright.

" _He felt so bad, that he couldn't even look at me for a month."_

Grubz can see the truth immediately, as Spyro turns towards the large beetle, only to look away upon making eye contact.

" _Growing up among thousands of dragonflies, I believe Spyro understood he was more powerful than anything he knew; and because of that, my brother became very shy. He just didn't want to hurt anyone...especially by accident."_

Sparx recalls many many times where Spyro's classmates made fun of his size, then threw things at the large purple dragonfly, and how his brother would run away from them.

" _He knew he would hurt them if he reacted to their taunts, and their violence..."_ The yellow dragonfly continues, lowing his head, as he would remain silent during these moment of bullying. _"...and I know that I was wrong, every time I let him run away alone."_

Sparx wipes a tear from his eye, then returns to his point.

" _But this bullying made my brother stronger, cause he doesn't give up now..."_ The little dragonfly pauses, looking to his mother and father, who watch their children from the sidelines. _"...well that, and our Mom and Dad were awesome...and still are."_

The tiny dragonfly smiles as his mom looks over, waving at her like a little child, like he does every time. Even when Spyro and Sparx left for Warfang, the small insect waved at her a hundred times before losing sight. This also reminds him of the day they met Ignitus, and the hero worship that ensued from the large red Guardian of Fire.

" _Hell, after meeting the dragon race for the first time, my brother seemed to know he was stronger than them too. He slept in a room by himself for nearly a month, after learning how to breath the different elements, staying away from anything he could hurt...including me."_

Grubz, watching Spyro offer a paw to Lexy, does nothing to protect her. Even in the weakened condition the purple dragon is, the large beetle general understands she is in the safest place on Avalar already.

" _He does seem very timid..."_ Grubz replies, watching how gentle this powerful dragon is with the fragile daughter of his former queen. However, he can also see the shyness Sparx spoke of, as the purple dragon intentionally keeps his eyes forward.

" _...maybe I should try settling him down."_

Sparx is stunned for a moment, but nowhere near as much Spyro, when Grubz taps the purple dragon upon the shoulder.

" _Excuse me, Spyro...may I have a word with you."_ He begins, then looks to Zepella for a translation, however, several dragonflies already spin the language their brother doesn't understand.

Fear fills Spyro's eyes, and quickly he bends down to place Lexy on the ground, but Grubz doesn't let him. He uses his lower pair of arms to keep the purple dragon up right, his other upper arm grasps Spyro's paw, moving it back towards his gold chest.

"She is fine, right where she is." Zepella translates with a surprised grin, stunned himself at what he heard.

Spyro lowers his head, refusing to make eye contact until told to.

"L...L..lloooooookkkk aaaatttt mm...mmeeee."

Fear keeps Spyro's eyes down, but respect for the grublin before him finally brings them up. He says nothing, afraid of what his apologetic words may do.

Though he knows he needs to say something.

"I'm sor..."

Grubz rustles his wings, producing a screeching noise, then barks in his native language.

"Stop saying your sorry, sweetheart..." Cynder translates without understanding a word, as she knows from experience. "...you will only anger him more, by taking blame for something you didn't do."

The large beetle looks at Cynder, losing his anger in the midst of her words, showing the dragoness a smile for her assessment of his feelings. However, Spyro disagrees, and Grubz anger returns.

"But I did destroy his home, Cynder..." He begins to say, and the large armored beetle losses control.

" _YOU DIDN'T DO SHIT, YOU STUPID, IGNORANT, PURPLE MORON!"_

Lexy stands up in Spyro's paw, her own anger flowing from her eyes and mouth.

" _HE'S NOT STUPID! YOU'RE STUPID!"_

Grubz takes his focus from Spyro, turning his eyes to the tiny cicada in his paw. He lowers down to her getting face to face, though the purple dragon pulls Lexy back, closing his talons around the youngster for protection.

This draws a grin from Grubz, who can see the Hero of Avalar is not afraid enough to stop protecting the weak.

" _Yes he is, my lady..."_ The large beetle looks up at Spyro while still crouched before his master's youngest daughter, showing respect in his words as he addresses her, and him.

" _This dumb dragon believes he is the soul reason for Zandera's destruction, as I, you, and everyone else once did..."_ Grubz returns his eyes to the small cicada, a look of cockiness on his face, for he knows how much smarter he is than Spyro. _"...but we have learned, and this_ idiot _is still thinking about it."_

Every single insect in the room begins to smile, as they understood the words spoken to Lexy, and as Grubz rises back up to his one time foe, Spyro soon understands as well.

" _Besides...there is no way this dragon is a stone cold killer. He's too..."_ Grubz pauses, turns to Sparx, then grins wide. _"...what did you call him before..."_

The large beetle gets nose to nose with Spyro, the largest smile ever seen on his face.

"Z...Z...Zzzz..oooffff..fff...tt."

Sparx falls out of the sky laughing, as Spyro reacts to the one word he understood, then looks at him with such hatred. Even as exhausted as he is, the purple dragon finds some strength, especially to go after his brother. He hands Lexy over to her proper guardian, and begins the chase.

"Oh shit!" Sparx yelps, drawing a sour grin from his mother and father, but also joy, as their eldest kids still enjoy playing with each other. They watch their special boy and their first born frolic like little children, yelling back and forth at one another, filling the room with laughter.

Diamond is forced to leave the room, as the auras become brighter than his eyes can stand, but he returns quickly, sporting a special set of lens to block the glare. A gift from the grublin nation, whose workers wear these sunglasses while pollinating bright flowers.

He enjoys the show easier, watching his new family chase Spyro and Sparx around the room, egging them on. However, it is Grubz who still makes him squint, as years of hatred have melted away from a very proud grublin. This beetle glows brightly, holding his hand out for Zepella to join him, and taking the love both have for his own.

The room remains bright for another few minutes, but after some good romping around, Spyro's aura begins to fade. Everyone in the room notices as well, not by his change in spiritual color, but the fact Sparx was never caught.

"You okay, big guy?" The yellow dragonfly asks, seeing a lack of effort from his brother now, and the eyes of an eighty year old.

"I'm good..." Spyro pants, slowing his chase to a crawl, before coming to a dead stop on his cushions.

"...you win."

The purple dragon dramatically crashes to the floor, but no one panics as he keeps his eyes open and makes a very pronounced

"Umph!"

Mom and Dad suddenly take control of the room, as Spyro's little brothers and sister beg him to get up and kick Sparx ass, but nothing could bring him back up to his paws, except maybe Cynder. Though, just as tired, the black dragoness lays down beside him.

Nina and Flash clear the room of all their children, except Sparx, who also finds a spot by his big little brother.

Diamond gestures his paw to the door, and understanding the purple dragon needs his rest, Zeppela begins walking out. He is joined by Grubz, who will wait for Spyro to recover, before giving one last piece of his mind. However, Lexy has no plans on leaving, as her spot for a nap has already been found.

She leaps from Grubz hand, flying over to the velvet cushion Spyro and Cynder's heads share. The tiny insect becomes upset, hearing a soft rumble from both noses before her, wondering how she can get to her spot.

Lexy looks at her brother, who has stopped by the door, waving his hand frantically.

" _Let's go Lexy!"_ He whispers hard and emphatically, trying not to wake the sleeping dragons, but a grin on his sister's face makes him panic.

"What is she doing?" Grubz asks as the tiny insect backs away from Spyro's nose, then lowers into a three-point-stance.

"NO!" Her brother barks, just as Lexy smashes into the purple dragon's muzzle.

Both dragons wake up from the impact, as Spyro's lower jaw strikes Cynder's left cheek horn.

"Owww!" Spyro barks with a bit of anger, drawing a watchful eye from Grubz, but as his hazy view of Lexy comes into focus, Spyro becomes jovial again.

"Oh...look Cynder..." Lexy lays down right where Spyro had his chin, and a smile fills his face as she fakes a few dramatic snores. "...a new pillow."

Spyro lowers his jaw down a top the tiny insect, crushing her gently into the pillow, and drawing a very cold stare from Grubz, but the large beetle can see he is playing as Spyro pops his head up when Lexy flaps her wings.

"However, it is very scratchy..." The purple dragon remarks sarcastically, using his nose to push her from the spot he was resting his head before. "...I'll just use this old one. It's _so_ comfortable."

Spyro flops his face on the big velvet cushion, right by his resting wife's nose. His purple eyes shutting the moment he hits the pillow, and a hard, but fake rumble from his nose to upset Lexy, and it does; though the smile on her face tells everyone still watching a different story.

Like a bull readying to charge, Lexy begins stroking her feet across the soft plush cushion several times, setting up her second attempt at moving Spyro's head. However, the purple dragon is ready for it, and as Lexy charges, he pops his head out of the way.

The tiny insect panics, just as she plows into the tip of a slumbering Cynder's nose, for Lexy knows little about the black dragoness; except that she is very very powerful, but like Spyro, as her green eyes are unveiled, only joy is shown.

"My husband is being a big jerk, isn't he?" Cynder asks, because she is also a bit annoyed that he left her wide open for impact and as soon as Lexy nods her head, the black dragoness then clonks her beloved over the head with a wing, drawing a sour grin from Spyro.

"Okay Lexy..." He grunts while rubbing that spot, turning this sour puss towards her. "...I'm really tired, so just pick a spot, and I will let you have it."

The tiny insect looks at her friend, but then turns her eyes to Cynder, who has done nothing but smile. She sneaks under the dark dragonesse's red wing, spinning around to give Spyro a raspberry, before disappearing again.

Not wanting to disturb her new friend, or upset her husband, Cynder holds the laughter she wants to blurt out. Though a few chortles sneak from her mouth, forcing a single brow up on Spyro's forehead. He stares at his wife with a crooked smile, and a raised brow, while returning his head to the cushion, however, he is forced to pop his head up as another impact is felt.

"Really Zip? You speak my language, couldn't you just ask?"

The small insect smiles.

"I'll ffind a plazze quickkly, Zzpyro."

The purple dragon smiles, releasing the tiny cicada to find his spot. Zip then burrows himself under Spyro's right arm, making the hero laugh as the youngster's tiny wings tickle his armpit, but then that smile drops away, realizing how far he is overstepping his bound. His eyes quickly finding the general whose duty it is to protect these children.

"Is this okay, Sergeant?"

Grubz grins at the purple dragon, for he has no issues with where the youngsters have decided to sleep; however, he does have one issue, and with a very proud tone corrects Spyro.

"G...G...ggennnerrrr...aalllll."

The surprise in Spyro's eyes increases the pride in Grubz's eye and the large beetle turns to the door again.

After a moment, Spyro grins too, lowering his head down to the pillow again. Though his eyes pop right back open when he hears Grubz unsheathe his sword.

Without looking, the large beetle chuckles a bit, knowing Spyro is staring at him now, but he simply places the tip of the sword down to the marble floor, holding the hilt with both lower hands, and crossing his upper arms across his chest.

" _Get some rest dragon, I will assure that no one bothers you..."_ Grubz turns his head, smirking at Spyro as his brother translates _. "...at least, not till you are feeling better."_

The purple dragon turns to his brother with fear, especially as Grubz returns his eyes forward, and begins to laugh harder.

"I think he still wants to kick your ass, Spyro." Sparx grins himself, looking deep into his brother's fearful eyes, and adds to the tension.

"I can't wait to see that."

Spyro plucks his little brother from the sky, holding him face to face.

"Shut up, dude...this is not funny."

Sparx says nothing, widening his smile even further, and that is all that is needed to make his brother more upset.

"I'm gonna kick _your_ ass, Sparx, if you keep it up..."

Both brothers are startled by a loud screech, as Lexy has come from under her red canopy, annoyed that she has been woken.

" _Do you mind!?"_ Lexy looks a Cynder, who has also opened her eyes a bit. _"Some of us are trying to sleep!"_

Grubz is the first to start laughing, as he knows how pushy the young princess can be, especially when very tired, but he also knows how cute it is to watch her try.

Zip also chuckles, knowing his sister is just being herself, even in the company of strangers.

Cynder stays awake for another few seconds, or the time it takes for her to curl her wing down and pull Lexy back to the warmed spot by her belly. Both girls fall asleep at that moment, content with the world around them.

Sparx and Spyro stare at each other, the purple dragon still not knowing what to think, but for once his big brother has the answer.

"You did it, bro..." He whispers, reaching out a hand to Spyro, softly gliding his fingers across the bridge of his nose. "...you saved the world."

The yellow dragonfly looks around, and sees something he hasn't in nearly ten years...normalcy.

"Almost everything has returned to the way they were when we were kids..." Sparx says with a smile, for the first time not fearing anything, and knowing it was all because of his brother. However, one thing has yet to return, and that sits before him. "...except you, Spyro."

The purple dragon shows confusion, but Sparx does not allow him to speak. He pushes down on his brother's nose, laying Spyro's head gently upon the cushion.

"...and now it's your turn to heal."

* * *

 **It's over, but yet it isn't. We still need to find Ampere; kill Lord Krax; build a new home; make a new friend; plan a fabulous wedding; dig a deep hole; and of course, scrounge up some truffles...Stay tuned for one more long ass chapter. And once again, thank you for reading.**


	41. Lost and Found

**Wow, it's been a while since I posted, but the final chapter didn't go well. In fact, after 30000 words, I realized that I could not post it as one long entity.** **So I broke it up and will present** **8 chapters and song story to finish it up.**

 **I apologize for the length of time as well, but life happened. I have taken care of my mother for 28 years, after a brain aneurysm took most of her strength in 1989. But the last few months have been very hard. Dementia is scary. She is now in a nursing home, and I feel a bit lost. I still have that** **built-in-** **fear, wondering if mom is okay. I look in her room from time to time, and become startled when I don't see her there.**

 **I hope that never goes away**

* * *

 **Lost and found**

High above the forest, west of the decimated wolf city of Ironclaw, a very angry dragon circles a burnt out structure, where Ampere and Wattney once called home. Volteer's eyes scan the area, looking for any signs of life, for none were in the dwelling his little sister had made during a brutal war. However, death was not found either, and hope spurs the electric Guardian to continue his search.

"Where are you Ampere?" He asks softly, looking in every direction from her home, and finding no trace of his sister's trail.

It has been a frustrating two days since leaving Warfang, using his speed to cover much of Avalar's main continent, armed with the info he took from four Kodiak prisoners. These Marauders, who snatched Wattney, were more than happy to divulge everything they could remember, especially after a few bolts of low voltage lightning were passed through them. However, even they didn't know where the large yellow dragoness and her daughter appeared from, or if the assault against the lone mother had taken her life.

They simply ran for their own lives with Ampere's stolen child.

Now, after finding the burned out remains of his little sister's home, Volteer expands the circle he makes above. Trying to find a trail Ampere may have taken, or even a branch she may have broken while flying away, the electric Guardian suddenly spots a well, a hundred yards from the sight his sister's home once stood.

The electric dragon is down to the ground in a blink, seeing the tell tale signs of its recent usage, and a fresh set of tracks in the muddy soil around the well. They head toward the old city and his heart begins to race, seeing slender paw marks from a female dragon. Volteer rises back up to the sky, following them towards the destroyed wolf city with high hopes that these tracks are those of his lost family member.

A hope that is spurred the moment he enters the ruins of Ironclaw

"By the ancestors..." The large yellow and blue dragon remarks with a profound feeling of nostalgia, looking upon something from his past. He strides over to the only remaining structure with a roof, and reaches down to grasp a small red ribbon.

As his paw comes in contact, an older brother remembers the day he bought this bow for his new baby sister, placing it upon Ampere's right horn only a few minutes after breaking free from her egg. Then the next memory, when a proud mother gave this gift to her new born daughter.

Several tears form in Volteer's eyes, remembering how he told his mother and father that he would protect his little sister with all his worth; and then the same promise that was broken, when big brother could not keep the oath made for either his sister, or her daughter.

He again looks around for any other signs of Ampere, but it seems this temporary shelter has also been abandon; though very recently.

"Please..." He begs the ones looking down on him from the heavens. "...where is my sister?"

A more methodical search begins, as Volteer stays on the ground, following the only path of dragon tracks that lead away from Ironclaw. They are deeper than the others, as Ampere's footfalls had sunk further in the ground by the burden of all her possessions, and the sadness of losing everything she cared for.

All through the day, the electric dragon did not stop, tracing these paw prints, praying he will cross her path. His nose stays down to the ground, never removing his eyes from the trail, especially as Ampere's tracks get fresher and fresher. His hopes continue to rise, realizing this path is now on a direct line towards Warfang, and the home she was driven from twenty years earlier.

Volteer, having a direct route to follow, rises back into the air, where the top of Warfang's palace now pokes up from the horizon. He could easy strike the spire atop the tallest structure on Avalar, returning home in a nanosecond, but instead he keeps his pace slow, looking down at the forest for anything yellow.

"Ampere!" He barks out, and from the corner of his eye, he sees movement.

Volteer, excited beyond imagination, watches his little sister emerge from a cave, where she had been searching herself. He is by her side in a flash, staring at the speechless dragoness before grasping the one he though was lost years ago.

"I'm so sorry, my sweet little baby sister, I never meant to leave you and Wattney alone." He begs, but Ampere begins to cry.

"She's gone, Volteer...my baby is... gone"

All of his tension, all of his pain, everything that had made the electric Guardian emotionally charged, goes away. Knowing what he knows, and how this will return this broken mother's joy, an older brother does not keep his sister in the dark.

"No she isn't." He replies with a smile for her, showing the red ribbon a lost mother had purposely left behind. "And I'm sure she will want this back."

* * *

Right around the time Spyro opened his eyes, a young dragoness also woke from a deep restful slumber, starting the day with a very important job. Since her temporary Guardian, Jacob, has taken the morning to be with family, Wattney tends the orphanage, and its only other occupant.

"Good Morning, _Xur_..." The young dragoness, having spent six months in confinement with several members of the insect race, speaks the small bumble bee's name perfectly in his native tongue. "...time for breakfast."

The teenaged grublin opens his eyes, then rises from the enormous bed in a newly dedicated section of the orphanage. A smile crosses his face, smelling an assortment of flavors in the air, and none of them ever experienced before.

 _"Thanks Walley."_ The bumble bee replies, not understanding her words, or how she pronounced her name the night before. However, the yellow whelp's actions spoke loudly, as Wattney never left the grublin room until Xur fell asleep.

"Did you rest well?" She asks next, leaning her head to the side, then raising both forepaws up to her right cheek, demonstrating the look of someone sleeping.

Xur smiles again, as this dragon continues to communicate in a way he understands, teaching him some of the dragon language in a very simplistic style.

 _"Yes, I actually did."_

The small bee nods his head up and down, knowing this dragon has a grasp on some words. He has also noticed her ability to work out the phonetics, like she did last night, so he adds to a simple reply with how he really feels this morning.

 _"It was almost like sleeping at home again, Walley..."_ He begins, and having heard the same mistake twice now, the yellow dragoness shows she knows more than he expected.

"Its pronounced _Watt...ney_."

Again her enunciation of his language is perfect, and the little bumble bee smiles.

 _"I'm sorry Wattney. In fact, I must admit I was not really listening to you last night..."_ He confesses, as the past week has been hard on the young grublin. His mother is listed among the thirteen missing from Truex, hence the reason he waits here in Warfang. Nearly a hundred dragons headed north the moment word came of the battle, helping in retrieval of personal items, as well as looking for lost grublinns, and as the remains of six were brought back yesterday, Xur returned to what may become his permanent dwelling, though his hope did not.

 _"...but I did appreciate you staying with me."_

He tries not to show pain, as the younger dragoness before him suffers the same fears, but you could never tell by Wattney's demeanor.

"It was my pleasure, _Xur_."

Suddenly, a loud bell rings outside the open window, down in the main square of Warfang. Having heard this bell with every group that returns to the city, Xur races to see over a dozen dragons returning from the war torn insect city. He quickly buzzes over to the door, but is halted by his temporary Guardian.

"Wait!" Wattney cries hard in his language, causing the young bumble bee to freeze, and turn back to look at her.

"You are my..." Theyoung dragoness points at the bee, then places that paw on her heart. "... _responsible_...I think is the word, I cannot let you outside until..."

Suddenly her eyes open wide and Wattney runs from the room, returning seconds later with a pair of small satchels.

"Jacob asked me to go to the market later, but I guess I can do that now, and since I cannot leave you alone either..."

The yellow dragoness flies over to the teenage grublin, who smiles seeing Wattney do what she must to appease him. She then hands him a bag, a wide smile on her face too.

"...you can help me carry dinner home."

Xur's smile fades a little, and his eyes roll back, but just for a second. He is slightly annoyed, suddenly thrust into servitude, however, his crooked grin returns as Wattney opens the door, feeling more and more like he is home.

 _"Wow...I think you know my mom."_

The yellow dragoness pauses, vaguely understanding his words, believing he just called her his mom. She blushes for a moment, honored to hear such a thing, then moves out the door with a bounce in her step.

Towards the center of the square they both fly, landing by a group of grublins who rummage through their personal things, brought back from Truex, but Xur is not interested in property, and he quickly seeks out the closet dragon.

 _"Did you find any survivors, master dragon?"_

The blue and gray drake shakes his head, not understanding the tiny grublin who begs for information, and this is interpreted as a negative. Though before he can lower his head, a familiar voice comes from his left.

 _"XUR!? Is that you, Baby!?"_

His mother's voice pulls the boy's heart from the ground, as well as his eyes, where he quickly finds the bumble bee who gave him life...and love.

 _"MOM!"_

The boy's tears fall faster than he flies, heading to the red dragoness that holds his mother carefully within her paws. Xur, overwhelmed with excitement, as well as the fear he carried to this moment, still comes to a stop a few feet from slamming into his mother. He wants nothing more than to be held in her arms, but as he gets close, he can see that is not possible.

All of her limbs, including her wings, are broke, crushed by the webbing that was spun around her. However, this pain does not stop a mother, as the injured bumble bee opens her arms, giving a desperate child the one thing he wants.

Xur hovers up to his mom, gently placing his arms around her, but she does not feel the intense pain, as this reunited mother takes her son in a strong embrace.

Wattney smiles, seeing the child who was so distraught, the night before, is now on top of the world. He has his family back, and sadly, this strikes her heart as well, for she is still alone. As the yellow dragoness watches her responsibility follow his mother to the infirmary, Wattney understands her loneliness has now doubled.

The yellow dragoness picks up the satchel Xur dropped, and turns around to face the giant empty orphanage, a tear in her eye as she looks at another day without her. However, before she sulks further, a voice calls out from the palace.

"HEY! WATTNEY!"

It is not her mother, but the voice still perks her ears up, as a tiny red wingless whelpling runs down the giant staircase from the palace. He leaves his brothers in the dust, running across the square like a cheetah chasing its prey, just to be with one of the new friends he made.

Jacob and Jasper follow, but at a much slower pace, observing the reunion of another family.

"Looks like that grublin orphan is leaving you too, Jacob..." The earth dragon remarks.

"Where is _Zzar_... _Zzorr_... _Xor_... going?" The blind dragon replies in a sort of grublin tongue, asking why his newest orphan now follows a convoy into Warfang's infirmary.

"I think they found his Mom..." Jasper replies, turning to his brother with a snide grin. "...and when did you start speaking grublin."

Jasper pauses, seeing his brother looking down at the ground with a thoughtful expression.

"What is it bro?"

Jasper's concern is heard within his words, and Jacob lifts his head, showing off a small grin.

"I don't know... I was actually feeling important for while there..." Jacob looks back towards the palace, where his foster father, and mentor, remains to begin his new profession; Guardian of Warfang. Jacob's opaque eyes return to his brother, and his grin increases a bit more.

"...but now its just Scorch and myself again."

Jasper balks, looking upon the yellow dragoness Scorch is now hugging.

"What about Wattney?"

The blind dragon shows his surprise in this question, and smiles wider.

"Do you really think Volteer is coming back empty pawed?" Jacob's smile fades now, as even if the electric Guardian did return without Ampere, he would still take Wattney from his care.

"Heaven forbid...if he does...I still lose her."

"Lose her?"

Jacob again looks back at the palace, and remembers the words spoken to him by a father, who has faced this pain a hundred times. Though it has been just three days, the blind dragon was becoming attached to both Xur and Wattney.

"I understand now, what pop meant about not getting attached, and how impossible it is."

Both brothers remain silent, recalling Blazer's tears only yesterday, as little Ember was strong on his mind. As they return their attention to little brother, these same tears of joy, and bitterness, begin to fall.

Scorch, overjoyed with emotions for a reunion, something he knows can never happen for him, embraces the dragoness with a similar pain, but he also knows Wattney still has a chance for a happy ending; so Scorch turns his emotions of pain into positive energy, helping to aid a new friend.

"Hey..." The young dragon places a soft warm paw upon her side, settling the pain of what may be, and helping keep her hope alive. "...don't you worry, Wattney. You're the next one who will be reunited...I'm sure of it."

Wattney looks down at Scorch, a single tear falling from her muzzle to the ground, bringing more tears to the small red whelpling's eyes.

"Just don't give up."

The little dragon understands her fear, as his own pain is still strong after a year, but this pain is fading, as more and more friends are made, filling the enormous gap in his heart.

"Hey! Scorch!" The gap decreases more, as Onyx's voice carries through the crowded square. "Is that you over there!?"

Scorch turns toward a gaggle of whelps that are heading in his direction, lead by the young black drake. His tail begins wagging, seeing a ball being tossed around by the group, and the thought of a game he never gets asked to play, but this time, they are seeking him out, making a one time orphan feel accepted.

"We need another for a game of Clawball...you interested, buddy?"

Scorch's eyes open with joy, but then close before returning to Wattney.

"I can't right now, Onyx...I want to stay with my friend until her mom comes home."

The little black dragon can see the pain in Wattney's eyes, and the comfort his friend is giving to help that, but he also saw a reaction to his first question, and the grin that came over Wattney's face; so, being the social whelp that he is, and having a family given ability to heal, Onyx offers his help.

"You can come play with us, Wattney...if you want?"

Again a small grin crosses the yellow dragonesse's face, but fear keeps Wattney negative, and that is when Scorch works his magic.

"Well then...I'm on her team!" He barks out, pointing at the electric dragoness with a slight height advantage over all the other whelps, as well as her lightning speed. This gives Wattney a boost of confidence, but more than that, for a brief second, she feels like a normal dragon again.

However, another voice breaks this hope with stupidity.

"That will give us nine, Onyx...we can't have an odd number of players."

"Hey...what about _me_!?" Jasper's reply startles everyone, as both brothers have made their way to the group. "I can play too...can't I?"

All the younger whelps look up at the adult earth dragon, fear filling their eyes.

"Are you crazy?" One of the other kids answers, breaking the spirit of the big dragon, who knows he is not gonna be accepted in the game.

"You're too big!" Another remarks, adding to this sadness; though Onyx just grins, and he adds his own comment about the large earth dragon's size.

"Yeah, but he is slower than molasses in the middle of winter. Sooo, he's really easy to avoid."

Jasper smirks, as Onyx eggs him on further, and a quick concession is made.

"I promise not to tackle anyone with force." He says with a soft tone, denoting how gentle he will be if allowed to play, until he looks down at Onyx, and an evil grin returns. "...except _you_."

Onyx smiles wider than Jasper, then throws the ball in his paw at the earth dragon, who bobbles several times down to the ground.

"You can't catching anything but a cold, _Fatso_."

The large dragon balks, as does Onyx's friends, hearing such taunting from a complete mismatch.

"Dude! Are you stupid?" One asks, then another smaller whelp adds his thoughts, as Onyx is one tenth the size of this brown and black monster.

"He's gonna crush you."

"No..." Scorch interrupts, as he has played against this monster before. "...he _is_ really slow." The small whelpling turns to his big brother, his grin growing with the shock in Jasper's eyes. "In fact, the only time he can tackle you, is if your back is turned to him."

Jasper's shock is doubled, and his eyes show pain and anger, recalling how he blindsided the small wingless dragon on the field. However, before this guilt can consume him, Scorch shows he is playing, as the sarcastic tone in his voice doubles too.

"But the worst thing is not his strength...it's his breath. By the ancestors, all my nose hair fell out, when you were yelling in my face that day." Scorch turns to his stunned brother, handing him a rhetorical question he knows will get a reaction.

"Were you licking your butt all day?"

Everyone begins laughing, Scorch and Jacob the hardest, bringing rage into the mixture of churning emotions within the earth dragon, and that is when Jasper realizes his little brother just tackled him.

"Ohhh...you're a _dead_ dragon." Jasper grunts with an evil smile, and Scorch begins running and laughing harder.

Faster than a pursued deer, the tiny red whelpling takes off towards the large field in Warfang's center, a very angry dragon giving chase.

"I'm gonna pummel you, Scorch!"

"You gotta catch me first, poo-breath!"

Wattney, watching this display of childish behavior, as the remaining children give chase, becomes upset. She had forgotten her trouble for that moment, and wants to play, but how could she.

"What are you waiting for, sweetie?" Jacob asks, as her scent remains before him.

"I can't..." She replies, looking towards the sky for any signs of her mother or uncle's return. "...I need to wait..."

"Waiting alone takes so much longer."

Again he interrupts, placing a paw upon the bridge of her nose, bringing her eyes from the clouds. He looks through her, like Diamond reading a soul, finding the same pain he is all to familiar with.

"You cannot stop living your life, Wattney...trust me, I know. Your mother would never approve of that." His paws feel the shaking he could not control either, until a small whelpling came into his life. "You must continue to live life to its fullest, or this pain will remain the strongest feelings you keep inside."

Wattney looks over towards the fields, watching the group of kids tackle a monster sized earth dragon to the ground, and the laughter that rises from the pile. Again her heart feels compelled to join them, and more so as they stop and look in her direction.

"They are waiting, but they won't wait forever, Wattney...and neither can you."

She takes a step in that direction, but stops, and Jacob gives the broken dragoness a little push.

"If your mother were to come back right now, would she want to see you crying alone, or playing with new friends."

Wattney starts moving again, but stops once more, and looks back at her temporary Guardian.

"Thanks...Poppa Jacob."

The blind dragon is left alone, though his emotions carry him into the heavens, as the first child under his care called him poppa already. Compelling himself, Jacob follows her scent, wanting only to feel more joy. His paws practically float across the granite stone of Warfang's town center, and it soon becomes harder to walk, as this is only one of the emotions that overwhelm this humble ice dragon.

"Morning, Master Jacob..." Several dragons bow to the new Guardian of orphans, watching another good foster father at work. "...your children are looking well...and happy. Good job, young _Guardian_."

This is the reception he gets the entire way, lifting him even higher, but as he reaches the field, where the sounds of laughter and play fill his ears, Jacob understands his job is not as hard as expected. Every little bit of fear he had, of whether or not he could manage this incredible task bestowed, fades with the knowledge of what he has accomplished already. He watches with his senses, feeling the joy of all around him, and with darkened sight, looks at a bright future ahead of this city.

A crowd grows around the large patch of grass, as those working in the busy square take time to watch an impromptu game of Clawball. They enjoy the sights and sounds of children playing, and the spirit that fills the air around them, settling their own tensions. Peace and prosperity fill Jacob's nose with more than his senses can processes, until a rumble of thunder begins to grow on this clear day, and the spirit in the town square lowers to the thought of incoming weather. However, Jacob could never expect the feeling he gets, as two bolts of lightning strike the palace tower.

Most duck with the flash and crashing noise, and some even take cover, but one dragoness looks to the sky, as the crackle of this flash of lightning is very familiar, and similar to her own.

"MOM!" Wattney's voice rises to the sky, where momma hears her baby's call.

Ampere, wanting nothing more than to hold her daughter, begins to charge up for another strike, but big brother places a paw upon her shoulder.

"Ahhh, _sis_... not a good idea."

Much like her brother, embarrassment turns the yellow dragonesse's cheeks a bright red, and a small grin crosses Ampere's narrow muzzle.

"Yeah. Sorry... I guess electrocuting everyone would be bad."

Volteer, the same grin on his face, takes his sister's paw, gently pulling her from the roof of the palace. He glides by her side, feeling the joy and nervousness of his baby sister, but she keeps her eyes focused down; though the nervousness quickly fades. The elated dragoness can see her daughter hugging anyone close, practicing for the moment when she can grab her mother.

The torment that brought Ampere the worst pain imaginable, wondering what was happening to her baby, melts away with the sight of her healthy girl jumping around with excitement. She pulls free of her brother, falling to the ground faster, opening her wings at the last second. The town square gives a fearful gasp think she will slam into the ground, but then fills with thunder again as mother and daughter reunite on the grassy field.

Scorch is just as excited till he looks to his brother, slash father, knowing the sound is probably hurting him. However, something surprises the youngster, seeing Jacob is without a smile. In fact, the ice dragon has a somber expression and tears in his eyes.

The tiny wingless whelp weaves his way through the rambunctious crowd, standing beside the only dragon that he would have been happy to be adopted by, and thankfully was.

"You okay, Jacob?" His voice filled with concern, knowing his brother is in a trance, as the blind dragon is startled from his voice. Scorch has never been able to sneak up on Jacob, and this scares him. However, not wanting to show this fear to an already distraught dragon, the young whelp uses the sarcasm taught by Jacob, and his now many friends, using a term that he knows will get a response.

"Dad?"

Jacob looks down at his son, slash brother, and finally shows a smile. He had told the wingless whelp to stop calling him that, as he was more accustom to calling Scorch a brother, but for once it does not bother him, realizing the title is correct. Jacob will do anything to protect and teach this young dragon everything he knows, like his father, Blazer, did for him.

"I'm fine Scorch..." He answers, reaching down to grab the small whelp, holding him tightly to his chest. "...I still have you...my son."

* * *

 **I dedicate this chapter to all the mothers out there who do what they must for their children, so they will do for them when it matters. I love you Mom, and I miss having you home.**


	42. Training Day

**Training Day**

* * *

A few weeks had gone by, and most everything on Avalar had returned to normal. Even Spyro made a full recovery from his ills, though his wife did have trouble coping with the purple dragon, who became a whinny diva with a sniffle for more than a week.

Warfang's streets are once again filled with citizens from all over the world, along with the commerce they bring from their nations. The only difference now is the diversity of races no longer favors the ones that built the city, as Manweresmall are suddenly outnumbered two to one by Warfang's newest neighbor. In fact, the large insect city, already near completion, skirts Warfang's western wall with its main garden.

A large section of the Forbidden Forest was transplanted by the grublins, moved to strengthen their Northern border, as the Arachnophobic insects ensure this new city will never fall like that again. But in doing this, both cities were given a grand view of one another from seven miles, allowing new friends to see the growth made.

The future looks brighter than everyone dreamed, as the races synced together with relative easy, finding the missing pieces each civilization needed from one another.

The dragon race found knowledge from the grublins, who intern gained strength from their new draconian allies. The Cheetahs bettered their resourcefulness with the aid of the battered Fox nation, who gained an advantage in hunting and scavenging with help from the Wolves. All the nations learned how to build and how to listen from the Manweresmalls, the oldest nation on Avalar. And the Kodiaks learned humility from everyone, as a broken nation was given a chance to start again.

Yes, Warfang was ready to greet the future with open arms, and no where in the city was this more apparent then within the palace arena.

"Close your eyes, Siver, and think of a frosty winter day; the bitter cold air that makes your heart sing." Spyro standing beside a tiny blue dragon, points him towards a barrel with arms and legs, a small wooden sword in its hand, poised to strike. "Now focus on that chill, and take a deep breath through your nose."

The young dragon fills his lungs with air and holds, waiting for his next instructions.

Spyro grins, feeling the change in temperature around the boy already.

"Now...open your eyes, and look at your enemy."

Quickly Siver's icy blue eyes find his target.

"Don't use anger, that brings Fire... And Ice and Fire don't mix...understand."

The young dragon recalls his last attempt, where nothing happened, and having heard this lesson the last time he charged up an attack, Siver nods his head.

"Yes Master Spy..." the youngster pauses with shock and joy, seeing snow fly from his mouth while speaking.

The purple dragon smiles, realizing this youngster has found the right emotion.

"That a boy... Be confident, and destroy that dummy."

The young dragon, feeling this confidence overwhelm him, fires a blast of arctic air, coating the large barrel in a thin film of Ice. However, nothing else happens, which is disappointing to Siver. Though Spyro can tell what was done was more than enough. And in seeing this depression on the blue whelpling's face, he swings his tail around to the dummy, tapping it upon the chest.

It shatters from begin frozen beyond brittle, bringing the smile back to Siver's muzzle.

"See...confidence. Keep practicing."

The purple dragon, seeing Siver has taken this lesson well, as the young whelp freezes another barrel solid, walks over to the next student.

"So what do I need to do, Master Spyro?" the small yellow dragoness asks timidly, as she cannot get a single flicker of lightning to come from her mouth.

"You, my calm little friend, need to find that inner spark." he replies with a sudden excitement in his voice. The purple dragon begins bouncing around, trying to egg her spirit on with silliness. Spyro then grasp the small girl, tossing her around in his paws, helping to charge her up.

"Feel that energy running through you...the joy and fun of being young, and playing with your friends."

The small whelp starts to laugh, bouncing in Spyro's paws with excitement herself. Little sparks of energy begin popping all around her, when suddenly she squeals with joy, and a bolt of Lightning fires from her mouth.

Her joy fades fast, as the purple dragon takes this uncontrolled strike directly across his nose.

"Oh my goodness..." she cries, fearful of hurting the great dragon, but nothing could be further from that fear. In fact, Spyro begins laughing as hard as she was before, feeling only a small jolt, but it that went straight to his heart.

"That was very good Voltra, just try to focus that excitement into your attack, and blast the barrel...not me."

She stares at Spyro, still feeling the wonder and joy of her first ever bolt of Lightning, even though it struck her teacher. But the small Electric whelp remains focused, using the lesson learned. Voltra leaps from Spyro's paws, looking upon the dummy before her, and thinking of the time she gets to play with her brother and his friends. With these thoughts of joy and serenity, Voltra snaps off a strong bolt shattering the wooden barrel on contact.

Spyro raises an eye brow with pure shock, but quickly a smile comes. He pats Voltra on the head, taking a small static charge from the little whelp, proud of what he saw, and thankful she didn't hit him with that one.

"Glad you found your aim, sweetie. Keep it up."

The next little dragon, after seeing what Spyro did for the last two younger whelps, becomes anxious. He is hoping to find the same reaction from a skillful Master, for only smoke comes from within, even at the age of ten. However, he is broken as the purple dragon walks by, heading for another whelp in the group.

"Hey! What about me, Master Spyro!?" the young two toned red dragon cries out, and the great hero stops.

"What about you?"

His reply is curt and cold, but then his attention is back to the orange whelpling after him.

"You're not gonna help me?"

Spyro grins at the orange Earth whelp, giving him a little wink, then returns an angered gaze at the boy he walked by.

"There is no helping you, Flare. You are too weak." Anger fills this young dragon's heart, for Spyro's words to him are colder than before, especially as the purple dragon returns his eyes to the other student. "You will never breath Fire. You're wasting your time."

"Well...you're a Jerk!"

Spyro grins wider, as an intense flame warms his backside. He holds up a single talon to the Earth dragon, letting him know he will return.

"Very good, Flare..." Spyro remarks sarcastically, but the young red dragon is not listening, as he cannot believe what he just did.

"I'm sorry, Master Spyro...I didn't mean to..." the boy's focus is gone, as is his anger, afraid that he has lost his chance to learn from the Hero of Avalar. But Spyro's paw is under his lowered chin, lifting Flare's eyes up to see his smile.

"Anger influences Fire, and the more you feel, the hotter it will burn." The purple dragon's paw tightens on the youngster's jaw. "This is a very easy, but very dangerous element, Flare. So, I want you to learn how to control your anger, but still make Fire, or my lessons to you end here."

"Yes Master Spyro. I understand."

The boy's demeanor is calm, and so is Spyro's, seeing this child can control his anger well. He turns to the barrel in Flare's section, pointing a talon at it's heart.

"I want you to learn how to focus your anger in a very controlled manor, and burn a small hole in that barrel...without it catching fire."

"What!?" Flare replies, not understanding how this is possible, however, the great hero opens his mouth a few inches, and demonstrates a difficult skill. A circle begins to darken in the center of the barrel, smoldering from the thin stream of heat flowing from Spyro's focus anger. Within five seconds a hole begins to form in the burned wood, though the rest of the barrel remains cold to the touch.

"Wow."

Spyro moves on to the Earth whelp, an eye observing the Fire dragon he left, and the barrel he targets.

"Master Spyro?" the small Earth dragon remarks after a few seconds, seeing the purple dragon's attention is still behind him. Spyro turns around and grins again, but he returns his eyes to Flare quickly, who begins smoldering the barrel before him.

"Very good, young dragon."

"Ummm...how long do I have to wait for you?"

Aggravation begins to seep into this stubborn, rock hard whelp, who continues to feel ignored. However, this is what Spyro wants, so he antagonizes the novice Earth breather a bit more.

"Hold on a sec, Gino." Spyro replies, not looking back.

"My name is Tino!"

Again the purple dragon grins, hearing this aggravation spout into pure frustration. And as this orange whelp turns to leave, so to does Spyro.

"Where are you going...Tiny."

The purple dragon's insult holds Tino in place, and the aggravation built up manifests into rage. However, as he turns around, he is stunned to see Spyro face to face with him.

"I'm leaving...I will ask my dad to teach me."

Without warning, Spyro shoves the boy, but to his own surprise, Tino goes no where. The purple dragon then smiles in his face, pointing down at the boy's paws, which have solidified into the marble floor.

"When you are pushed around, the power you look for will come to the surface, my rock hard little friend." Spyro remarks with the same powerful resolve Tino hears from every Earth dragon, including Terrador.

"If you want to stand your ground, do it, and don't let anyone tell you 'you cannot', because that is not the Earth dragon way."

Spyro using his own power, raises a single slab of marble from the ground, then sends it across the arena with a swat of his tail. The stone projectile passes through the practice target like a hot knife through butter. A green mist quickly flies from Spyro's mouth, catching the stone before it shatters against the far wall. Tino watches in amazement as Spyro brings the marble stone back from the brink, replacing it where it came from, and leaving no trace that it ever moved.

"That's incredible..." the boy says, but another voice brings everyone's attention to the main door.

"Yezzzz, itt izzz incrrredddabllle."

A large beetle, wearing armor not meant for battle, leads a group of Elite guards into the arena. He flies over to the youngsters and their teacher, offering an open hand to an old enemy, and a smile for his students.

However, to himself, he offers a joke.

" _How someone so weak...could do so much..."_

"Hey! Spyro's not weak!" Voltra barks out, stunning Grubz to hear his words thrown back in his face.

The purple dragon's sarcastic grin returns, seeing the large beetle blush.

"Voltra has been studying with my brother for weeks. She wants to learn horticulture from the grublins..." Spyro replies, placing a paw upon the small yellow dragoness' head. He then looks at Grubz, his grin increasing as he divulges another reason why she is learning this language.

"And she also wanted to meet the beetle who saved her hero's life."

Grubz does a double take, especially as Spyro points a talon at him.

"This is the one, Voltra. This is General Grubz, and he saved my life."

Grubz, still stunned beyond belief, gives another double take. However, as Voltra offers a paw, and her thanks, the general finally finds his ability to speak. And as she was told, this giant grublin is humble and modest with his words and demeanor.

" _I did very little to help him, young lady...In fact, Spyro saved my life several times, so I owed him that."_

Voltra smiles, hearing the same morality and humility she finds within herself, happy to know she is as well-manored as this highly decorated and proud grublin.

"It is an honor to meet you _General Grubz_." She uses their own language to pronounce his name, something that takes all the grublins present by surprise. "I have heard from _Mr. Praxus_ and _Ambassador_ _Zyla_ , how you are one of their _greatest_ _and_ _strongest warriors._ "

" _The honor is mine_...Vvvv..vvvv...olllltt...raaaa."

The pair smile at one another, feeling an almost kindred spirit between them, though Spyro is still unsure why Grubz has interrupted his class, and in turn, interrupts his moment.

"Sooo, what brings you to the arena, General?" Spyro then looks upon the half dozen armored grublins that accompanied him. "And with a bunch of your Elite Guardsmen."

Grubz, who still feels animosity towards the one who's power destroyed Zandera, does not hold that primal rage against Spyro anymore. His eyes open wide with a little embarrassment, as he did ignore the purple dragon, and his duty to inform him of a special decree.

" _I'm sorry..."_ he remarks, his back to the purple and gold dragon as Voltra translates. However, he returns to face the great hero, a silver scroll in his upper right hand. _"I am actually here on a diplomatic mission, Master Spyro."_

The large beetle uses his lower hands to unfurl the document, standing at attention with the other Elite Guards.

" _As it was in the beginning, it will be again. King Tomaz has proclaimed that on the fifty ninth day of Spring, in the year of the Dragon, a new name will be chosen for our city. And to honor the one who has saved our civilization, the citizens of the grublin nation have declared in an unanimous and overwhelming voice that our new home will be know as..."_

Grubz pauses, waiting for Voltra to catch up, before showing the yellow whelp the name written upon the bottom of this special scroll.

"I'm not good at reading their language yet...but I think that says, Zzynderex!?"

Spyro's heart fills with such joy, hearing his wife's name intertwined within the city's new title. He looks upon the scroll, then to the grublin holding it, and without thinking, embraces Grubz tightly.

"Thank you, General. Cynder will be so honored...I'm sure of it"

Grubz pushes a tearful Spyro away, rolling the scroll back up, before handing it to one of his guards.

" _It was not my first choice..."_ the large beetle grunts with a grin, he then turns to Voltra, his smile widening with his sarcasm.

" _I wanted to name the city...Spyrosaweakling."_

Voltra stares hard at the large beetle, but does not translate. She didn't have too, as the yellow dragoness snaps back.

"Spyro can kick your butt, with one paw tied behind his back!"

"Umm Voltra...what are you talking about?"

Spyro's concerned tone only makes Grubz smile more.

" _I'm sure I'd lose in battle to a magical dragon, young lady...but in a_ _**fight** , your big purple friend would fall faster than the sun on a cold winter day."_

With his lower hands upon his hips, and his upper arms crossed over his chest, Spyro can tell how condescending Grubz is being. Though he has no clue what was said. However, Voltra clears it up with a strong retort.

"Spyro doesn't need magic to beat you up...he's twice as strong as you!"

"Hey? What are you doing? I'm not fighting anyone Voltra!"

The yellow dragon looks up at Spyro, anger tainting her eyes.

"He called you a weakling!"

Spyro shows the same tainted eyes to Grubz, but just for a second.

"You know I'm not, Voltra. So just don't listen to him."

" _See...Weakling."_

Voltra becomes irate, stomping her front paws, which snap with static electricity, then rises to her hind paws.

"Okay, if you won't hit him...I will!"

Voltra, roughly two feet shorter than the large beetle, swings wildly at Grubz. He easily catches her paw, and with his other hand, grasps her arm gently but firmly.

" _WRONG! "_ he barks, quickly positioning himself with his back against her chest.

Still holding her right paw out, Grubz kicks his right foot back, shifting Voltra's weight to the other side. _"If you want to drive any power into your punch, your opposing leg needs to be dominate. Then you can step into the strike, while still keeping your balance."_

The general grins at Spyro, who never moved a paw in defense of Voltra, knowing this grublin would never harm a child. Another reason why he dose not find the purple dragon as his enemy any longer.

" _You really need to teach these kids how to defend themselves, Master Spyro."_

Upon translation, the purple dragon shrugs.

"I did pretty good against you grublins."

Grubz gets defensive, but not angry.

" _Cause you cheated...with all that magic you can muster."_

Spyro turns to Voltra, who herself has a grin now, and mutters the same reply.

"You cheated..." she says, looking back at Grubz with this satisfying smirk. "...by being stronger than anyone on Avalar."

Grubz returns to face the child who flailed at him earlier, He places his lower left hand before her.

" _Well let's see how strong_ _ **you**_ _are, young dragon...punch this target as hard as you can."_ he asks, and with anger still influencing the whelpling electric dragon, as well as intrigue, Voltra swings again. She uses some of what was learned, leaning on her left hind paw, allowing her to thrust with more control.

Voltra sends all the strength her tiny frame has through her paw, smacking the general's hand with a loud crackle of thunder.

" _Much better!"_ He rips with excitement, shaking some of the sting from his hand. Then with a snarky grin, he turns back to Spyro, and insults him again.

" _I don't believe this_ _ **weakling**_ _can hit as hard as you, young lady."_

Her translation finally gets the response Grubz was waiting for, as Spyro gives his own double take.

"You think I don't know how to punch?" the purple dragon asks, a bit of agitation now overtaking Spyro's words, and of course the large beetle nods his head to provoke him more.

Spyro looks at the children around him, who want so desperately for their hero to show his power, even if it's not magical. The purple dragon then turns to Grubz, who seems to have that same look in his eyes.

"I really don't want to hurt you." the great hero uses his own arrogant tone to annoy Grubz, but that had no chance of working

" _Don't worry, you wont."_ The large beetle replies without concern. And as a quick translation mixes some anger into the large dragon's swirling emotions, joy fills the grublin general's.

Spyro squares up, waiting for his target, but Grubz has no intention of putting up his hand. So when Spyro looks towards his arm, the general shakes his head.

Grubz points towards his face instead, leaning his chin out for an easier target.

"Are you stupid?" is replied, and Grubz goes the extra mile by offering the one word that will incite a reaction.

"Mmmmurr...dddeerrrr...eerrrrr."

Spyro flips out and takes the swing Grubz wants, however he is surprised when his paw comes up empty. The purple dragon is stunned further as his arm is taken in a strong grasp, then pulled forward. With all his momentum heading in that direction, Grubz simply turns his hip into the falling dragon's midsection, flipping Spyro's hind end up in the air, then tossing the helpless dragon over his shoulder

Spyro lands flat on his back, his purple eyes looking straight up at the ceiling of the large arena, wondering what the hell just happened.

"Owww!"

The grublin general does not follow up on his attack, for killing Spyro is not what he wants. But, a lesson had to be taught, and with the children focused on him, not their hero, the grublin warrior grins.

Their shock is not what makes him smile, even knowing how they idolize the purple dragon, as they should. But Grubz's genuine joy is brought by a certain gaze, looking to find more of what they just saw. And nothing brings more pride and honor to a grublin, then passing on the lessons once passed down to them.

" _Does anyone want to learn how I did that so easily?"_

Voltra turns to her friends, translating what was said, and every single whelpling begins wagging their tails. They crowd around the large grublin, who looks down at the great hero, watching Spyro right himself after a few painful seconds. The purple dragon then joins the children, intently watching as this large beetle demonstrates an ability long lost during a war against evil. And though Spyro and Cynder had their fair share of hand to paw combat, the battles were primarily fought with blind Fury and powerful magics.

But this technique took a special skill, a skill Spyro has not perfected. A fact that still stings his back and his pride. So quietly he remains, watching this large beetle use his talents to captivate a generation of whelplings, as well as himself, adding to the continuing list of positives an alliance with the grublins has brought.


	43. Zzynderex

**Zzynderex**

* * *

A week after the decree was presented to her husband, Cynder finds herself before a large mirror, her eyes focused down upon a now pronounced bulge in her belly. However, even unable to fasten the tail plate of her ceremonial armor around from her back, the black dragoness still has a smile, as does her beloved standing beside her.

"Look at that Spyro...the egg is getting bigger and bigger every day." she turns to him, a slight bit of embarrassment on her face. "But I think I need to get the straps on my armor lengthened."

The purple dragon places a paw upon Cynder's belly, giving a gentle rub for her comfort, and an idea of how much of an extension is needed. Spyro then pecks his wife on the lips before placing his paw over his muzzle. A green glow encapsulates the purple dragon's cupped palm, and using his Earth power, Spyro sculpts a stone belt buckle.

He does not let Cynder see it, latching the straps to the stone fastener, securing her tail plate comfortably in place. And as he pulls his paw away, revealing the heart shaped magic stone he made for her, the black dragoness returns the kiss received earlier.

"It's beautiful Spyro...Thank you."

"Not as beautiful as the one wearing it." he replies, and Cynder buries her face in his again.

"You can't knock her up again, Bro..." Sparx's voice douses the pairs heat, and they turn to a very annoyed looking yellow dragonfly. "...so why don't you two cool off already...we're running late!"

The purple dragon and his wife share a laugh, for lust was not driving them, only the love felt for one another, as well as the new life growing within. However, as blunt as his brother is, Spyro also understands the dragon of honor should not be late for her own ceremony.

"As much as it pains me to say, sweetie, Sparx is right...I don't want you to be late."

Cynder can see the pride inside her husband, as the dark dragoness will finally get her day of celebration, even if it is not with the dragon race. And though the Terror of the Sky is dead, and the citizens of Warfang have changed their ideas of the one who was controlled by Malefor, Cynder still gets a fraction of the praise Spyro receives.

But this is not what the shy Shadow draogness wants anyway, unfamiliar with the thought of being a hero, like her husband.

"Do you think I really deserve this honor, Spyro?"

Realizing how rhetorical this question is, as his brother would lie through his teeth to make Cynder smile, Sparx answers the question himself.

"Of course, you do..." his voice is drenched in sarcasm, especially as he gives the reason to his answer. "...you saved the day, Cynder. So lets have a parade and name the city for the dragon that came in at the last second and killed _ONE_ spider."

Spyro is annoyed with his brother's answer, but Cynder is ready for his smart ass comment, and gives him one of her own.

"It was a really big spider, Sparx..." she then turns to her husband, showing the same grin. "...and it was kicking your brother's ass pretty good."

The yellow dragonfly grins himself, as he has truly fallen in love with this black dragoness, and not just for her wit and demeanor. It is how she interacts with Spyro, who gives her a glare, but then a smile.

"Well my brother can be soft at times, you know that."

"Yes I do."

"Hey!" Spyro's eyes snap back and forth from his wife to Sparx, as both he and Cynder laugh at him. They both love their purple and gold hero for this reaction, believing he is more like a rock, though deep down, he is the most gentle creature on Avalar.

So with a little more jabbing, and some more angered stares, the strongly bonded family finishes addressing their wardrobe, and head out into the crowded streets. Met by the four elemental guardians, as well as dignitaries from all nations, Warfang's entourage readies for the seven mile journey to the new grublin city.

The crowd is antsy, waiting for Cynder to emerge, yet they settle quickly, seeing her glow with joy and pride; something they never get to see from the black dragoness. So no one tries to upset her, remaining placid until the dragon of honor moves. This takes some of Cynder's joy, replacing it with nerves, thinking everyone is staring, which they are. But as the black dragoness takes flight, the remainder of the group follow behind, and the crowded streets come to life with cheers.

Some of the dignitaries are carried by dragon, the others ride upon large quadrupeds, though none of the group precede Cynder, leaving the black dragoness out in front. Even Spyro remains a few yards back, as instructed by his friend Praxus, giving the most respect to Cynder as she must enter the city first. Though, still in Warfang, the cheers rise up to the one out front, praising the Shadow dragoness as a hero for the first time in her own home. This is something she has never felt, for her first return to Warfang, after victory, was not what she was hoping for.

The old hermit was right, she left her past behind and helped Spyro defeat Malefor, but Warfang was not ready to accept a murderer amongst them. However, great perseverance, remarkable humility, and a very thick skin helped Cynder overcome the worst of it, and the cheers from those who once hated her, makes the fight all worth while.

Her shyness fades with every block traveled, waving back to the citizens of Warfang, finding the power and love that makes Spyro fight for them without question. And as the entourage reaches the Western gate, facing the grublin city, a large group of gathered well wishers flood the city with noise, giving their other hero an incredible send off.

Along the path cut through the Forbidden Forest, the procession of nearly a hundred follow Cynder past the north side of the Valley of Avalar.

"I'm proud of you, Cynder!" a voice calls out from below, and everyone looks to a gray haired cheetah, who never leaves his home for anything. But now this hermit stands out in the open, waving his paw to the hero, showing his approval in her new found glory.

"You have done well. young lady." he says for himself, watching her lead the convoy of four guardians, nine ambassadors, and the Hero of Avalar. The pride in his tear-filled eyes affect everyone, mostly Spyro, who remembers how painful his words were to Cynder. And more so, as those words were proven true upon their return from the center of the world. But his wife fought for her honor, taking on the hardest opponent in her life...herself. And now, with this old hermit, who has changed his colors too, Spyro understands his wife has won another fight.

Cynder's glow is intense, and her flight path straight and true, flying with absolutely no fear in her heart. Above the clouds, her spirit looks down upon the scene this one time dark dragon never expected to witness, as everyone seems happy to be with her.

But nothing could prepare Cynder for the moment that comes next.

She was told not to slow down when approaching the city, but as the gate sits directly before her, it remains closed. Dead silence fills the air, just like Warfang when she stepped outside her home, even though she can see hundreds of grublins standing atop the wall. Nerves begin creeping in again, but they are blown away as two guards on the wall raise their horns, giving signal for the gate to open.

A crushing noise erupts from the city as the doors separate, welcoming the new hero, startling Cynder to a near stop. But seeing the smiles and the joy in everyone's eyes, the black dragon continues forward. The moment she enters the gate, the noise climbs to a deafening level, and tons of shaved bees wax is flung from the roof tops. It showers the new city with a sweet smell of honey, tingling Cynder's nose, as well as her exposed tongue, since she cannot close her stunned mouth.

Again the Shadow dragoness is overwhelmed, not understanding the feelings she is experiencing. Her heart pounds with the thunder of thousands, and as Cynder begins waving to them, the roaring crowd only gets louder.

Spyro remains back, even though he is supposed to join his wife once reaching the city, but he does not want to take anything from this. Much like the way Cynder remained back when he was paraded through Warfang. The purple dragon makes sure her celebration is not tainted by hate, which he knows his presence will draw.

For nearly ten minutes, the crowd remains relentless in their vocal calls, praising the dragon who stopped the war against their mortal enemy. Cynder is serenaded in song and praises all the way through to the town square, where her husband finally stands beside his wife. The crowd hushes slightly, but it is still deafening, until King Tomaz raises a single hand, and all the noise halts.

" _My fellow grublins..."_ he begins, stepping forward to take the black dragon's paw. He raises it with his own, showing off the one who has done what no other could do. _"...I present to you, Cynder, daughter of Diamond and Gale... Defender of the grublin race!"_

Again the crowd erupts, showering the black dragoness with her name in their language.

" _Zzynder...ZZynder...ZZZYNDER..._ _ **ZZZYNDER**_ _!"_

Cynder squeezes King Tomaz's hand, bringing a smile to the large beetle's face, feeling her true emotions are not pride and honor, but fear and humility. A trait most would never have during a celebration for them.

"You dezzerve thizz honor." is translated by the one time prince, Zepella, who now stands at Tomaz's side, a part of his duties to the new king, his mother, and the grublin race.

"From this day forth..." Zip whispers the words his majesty barks to the world. "...the grublin city will be know as Zzynderex..." he pauses with the king, who reaches for a small golden flower on a chain.

"Mizz Zzynder...as King of the grublin race, I offer you the Orchid of Zandera. The first leader of our race, and most respected grublin of all time."

The crowd erupts again, as their king loops the golden flower around Cynder's neck, calling her name out with vigor one more.

" _Zzzynder...ZZZYNDER..._ _ **ZZZYNDER**_ _..._ _ **ZZZYNDER**_ _!"_

Again the king raises his hand, and once more the crowd hushes with his gesturing order. Tomaz then bows and backs away, leaving Cynder alone on the platform. The black dragoness becomes shy once more, not understanding the love she is receiving from so many, but she swallows this fear and rises to her hind legs.

"Thank you..." she whispers softly, drawing a rather loud response from the crowd, which stuns her silent again.

"They want you to zzpeak up, Mzz Zzynder." Zepella translates the mob's voice, but he knows she is afraid of such crowds. So the small cicada flies up to Cynder's ear, and softly whispers to her.

"Don't be afraid. Just remember, you are their hero...zzhow it to them."

Cynder looks to her husband, who can only smile for her, but another dragon stirs in the crowd from Warfang.

"Be yourself Cindy!" Tempest barks, making gestures for her friend to show off the spirit she knows well.

The black dragoness smiles, and with encouragement from all around, Cynder lets her hair down...so to speak.

The powerful Shadow dragoness begins her speech with a much more resounding thank you, circling around to make eye contact with the entire city, praising their strength and fortitude. Cynder then compliments her host, bowing and saluting the King of Zzynderex, offering her wishes for a long healthy reign. But then her eyes turn to the city that bears her name, looking upon the tall structures that climb into the heavens, and once more the black dragoness chokes up.

However, her voice is not hushed, though it takes effort to say what she must.

"To have this remarkable city named after myself is an honor I cannot express with words." Cynder pauses, placing a paw upon her belly, recalling the first day she made a wish for salvation. It is more than the Shadow dragon had hoped, while held in captivity, begging for death before Malefor could take her soul.

"I never expected to find love," Her eyes find Spyro again, and though he can see her pain, Cynder smiles to calm him; and herself. "or friendship...but today... I have them both, and I cannot thank you enough for making me feel like a part of your family."

Unable to continue further, Cynder bows to the crowd, unleashing an eruption of cheers. Her name is once again chanted, even after Spyro joins her on stage. In fact, the cheers get louder as the purple dragon takes his wife in a strong embrace, however, it is the last time he will get to hold her for the next few hours.

Lexy walks up to Spyro, and with a simple nod of his head, the planned attack begins.

Cynder is rushed by a hundred grublin children, all of them jockeying for a position on and around her, pushing Spyro and Lexy away. The great hero remains back, allowing the young grublins to cover his wife, like they did him one day. The love he felt, being buried by dozens of children is something he wanted his wife to experience, and his heart begins to pound hearing his beloved begin giggling, just as he did.

"Are you okay under there, honey?" Spyro asks rhetorically, knowing the joy she feels, and Cynder turns the only part of her body that does not have a grublin hanging from it; her nose.

"This is so weird, Spyro..." she returns with a questioning tone, though her smile is easily read, as well as an expecting mother's emotions. "...but I love it."

Cynder is forced down by the weight of fifty little bodies, all looking for a place to take a nap. And as Lexy finds her way back into the frenzy, she turns to Spyro, and gives a very cheeky grin.

"Zzzoo...Wherrr izzz miiii zzzpott?"

The purple dragon, understanding her request, lays himself down and lifts a wing. The former grublin princess then strolls to her spot under the golden-orange appendage, laying against Spyro with her focus on Cynder, and the dozens that have not found a place to nap.

" _Okay, you can get him now!"_ she cries out, and those who have not bedded down on Cynder, smother Spyro. Both dragons look at one another, as only their eyes and noses remain uncovered, so not to kill their hosts.

"I love this place, Spyro." she remarks with joy, laughing as the tickling wings and feet of so many children bring her to submission. However, Cynder is stunned to hear the reply her husband gives.

"Do you want to move here?"

Cynder looks around at the city, and the beautiful structures that intertwine with the forest surrounding it, envisioning a future very easily in this place. However, she also knows her husband would not find the comfort she will. The black dragoness turns her eyes to the entourage from Warfang, and the concern most of them have seeing their heroes enveloped by grublins.

Though one dragon is smiling, and she is the reason for Cynder's answer.

"No..." the black dragoness smiles back at Tempest, who once made her life a living hell, and now gives hope to a future with her own kind. "...I am happy where I am."

Seeing the joy in her friend's eyes, the blue and silver-white Wind dragoness pads over to the covered couple.

"Are you two... _comfortable_ under there?" she asks with wonder and sarcasm, bringing wider smiles to their faces.

"It's really warm..." replies a very content dragoness, followed by her husband's joyful remarks. "...and their buzzing is oddly soothing."

Both can tell Tempest becomes jealous, especially with a very strong huff from her nostrils. She lays down as close as possible, trying not to disturb the youngster who have fallen asleep, but hoping to experience the same comfort and joy Cynder and Spyro are feeling. To her own surprise, Tempest is suddenly overwhelmed by dozens of bumble bees and beetles, who have found a slightly larger dragon to rest their bigger bodies.

Tempest panics for a second, as the children fight one another for a place on her back and under her wings, but they are gentle when contacting her, making sure not to harm their host. It is the warmth they crave, as well as the pulse they hear, bringing the group into a harmonious buzz. But mostly, it is the soft rumble a dragon makes when they sleep, and Lexy has told these children exactly how to make that happen.

"This feels very weird..." Tempest remarks, but lowers her head down to the ground, allowing more grublins to lay against her long neck. The Wind dragoness begins rumbling with pure contentment, as the childrens' buzzing vibrates her entire frame. "...and oh so relaxing."

Tempest moves only her eyes, looking at Cynder, who has practically fallen asleep under the vibrating blanket of grublins.

"Hey Cindy, we could charge ten gold pieces for fifteen minutes of _Grublin Massage_ , and stop digging around in shit for truffles all day."

Cynder just chuckles, relaxed too far to laugh or even speak, but Spyro adds his thoughts before passing out.

"I would pay twenty."


	44. Wings of Fire

**Wings of Fire**

* * *

It was already hot and muggy during the dawn hours, as the summer heat had taken hold of Warfang, yet Jacob, as cool as the other side of the pillow, still rises from his sleeping cushions without a bead of sweat.

His brothers, also rising for an early morning, have opposite feelings for the sweltering temperature.

"By the ancestors, I feel like I'm gonna melt down to molten rock..." Jasper grumbles, walking into the master's chamber of the orphanage, and suddenly finding himself shivering.

"What the hell?" He remarks with shock, easily noticing the drastic drop in temperature, as well as the ice that lines the walls.

Scorch pops out from under his pile of cushions, positioned at the foot of his father's bed.

"Jacob made it snow in here all damn night!" He barks, staring angrily at the thick condensation billowing from his mouth

"You can sleep in your own room, Scorch." The blind dragon remarks with sass, brushing snow from his satchel before looping it around his neck. He then turns to the red fire dragon whom he can tell is very pouty.

"But do you hate the cold more than the dark?"

Jasper grins, hearing a fear that he to took time to overcome.

"Damn Jacob, you're not as broke as poppa Blazer, you can't leave some candles burning for the boy. I mean really...you make enough gold to buy a thousand candles, why leave him in the dark like that?"

Jacob grins, hearing his son take a breath of victory, as his emotions of joy warm the air, and fill his nose with a stench of arrogant pride.

"Cause Jacob don't like sleeping alone, so he leaves my room dark, knowing I'll come in here."

Jasper wants to burst out laughing, but feels guilt, knowing Jacob's fear of being alone was brought on by a beating he never expected.

"So...ahh, where are you going picking today, bro?" He changes the subject quickly, as he was told to forget what happened by Jacob, but how can he; so to help himself, he offers his brotherhood and friendship.

"Maybe I can swing by during my lunch break from the quarry."

Jacob, a grin on his face as well, knowing what influenced his brother's words. He does not mention anything about the past either, pointing towards Scorch.

"We will be in the valley, just south of the cheetah village." He replies, then feels a stronger change in Jasper's emotions.

"Awesome...Scorch! You're going picking too?"

A smile crosses the tiny red whelp's face, answering the question without words.

"Cynder is in labor, and Tempest is having difficulties bending down to the river. So I get to wash all the truffles."

"Well...don't eat them all." Jasper remarks with a grin, then looks towards the roof of the orphanage, though his eyes are not focused there. He contemplates for a moment, then returns his eyes to his main focus.

"I can get to the valley in a few minutes from the new granite mine..." The earth dragon pauses for another second, thinking of a way to ditch his boss. "...though I did tell Titan I would have lunch with him...but I can have lunch with him tomorrow, so I will be there at mid sun."

Jacob nods his head with a smile, as does Scorch.

"I can't wait..." The youngster barks out, spinning around in a circle with excitement. "...the valley of Avalar is the best place to play tag."

Jasper smiles, as he too now looks forward to chasing his little brother around the large open valley. A smug grins slowly appears across his face, as he acknowledges an easy challenge.

"You know you can't hide from me, and when I find you...and I will quickly." He gives an evil kind of laugh, and unfurls his sleek black wings.

"I will catch you with ease."

"Ohhh...you think so?"

The young dragon lowers his head, concentrating on a moment in time, when he fell from Blazer's lifted paw. Granted, the large fire dragon caught the small whelp before hitting the ground, but Scorch remembers the intense moment as if it were only a minute ago.

"Look at what I've been practicing." He says, using that fear to invoke a response, one taught to him by the great Ancestors themselves.

The room lights up, and so do Jasper's eyes, as a pair of flaming wings sprout from Scorch's tiny nubs. They unfurl like the ones he has cherished and cared for for eighteen years, but even Jasper is jealous of the beautiful wings his little brother shows off.

"Scorch...stop it!" Jacob orders, feeling the strain his young boy is placing on himself. "You have no magic reserves, you are gonna hurt yourself drawing elemental power from your stamina like that."

The whelpling returns to his wingless self, huffing for air like he just ran a marathon, but still showing the same evil grin to Jasper.

"Just letting him know, I will hurt myself to get away, and that he will not like the wake of fire I leave for him to follow."

Jasper stares at his little brother, astonished with how strong this wingless whelpling has become, and thankful he didn't have this power when he attacked him on the playground. However, unlike so many times in his past, where that fear would manifest and drive him away, the earth dragon finds pride in what he sees. In fact, he already craves to see it again

"That is incredible, Scorch...I'll make sure to save some of my ration of crystals, from the quarry, cause I want to see that again...without you hurting yourself."

The two toned red dragon smiles wide, his tail wagging in anticipation of filling his magic reserves, as most whelplings are left near empty until they reach a certain age. A precaution, as youngsters cannot control their elements, and could cause catastrophic damage to the city, or themselves.

Jasper, with a hop in his step, walks out of the room, already feeling anxious for the lunch bell to ring at his job. As he leaves for work, the other two dragons prepare for their day.

Jacob pops a truffle into his mouth, followed by a mint leaf, so not to ruin the taste, handing one to his adopted son, who frowns with a mint leaf already half chewed.

"Oh good, a minty truffle...thanks _dad_."

Jacob rolls his opaque eyes.

"Please... stop calling me that...I'm not even eight years older than you." Jacob grasp his son's satchel from the hook by his bed, looping it over the boy's head without catching it on his horns. He then yanks the strap, pulling Scorch closer.

"I thought we were just gonna remain brothers."

Scorch smirks, knowing how his Guardian gets riled up easily, and Jacob can suddenly tell he is being played. He smiles to, feeling a connection to this child, like real family. It is how a brother is supposed to act, and Jacob demonstrates the same actions of an older brother, by pushing his little sibling around.

"Now get your butt outside, before I kick it all the way to the Valley of Avalar."

The young whelp moves towards the door, laughing and bouncing around before his brother. His eagerness is to work with Jacob for the first time, as Cynder now rests in the rookery; her egg soon to be birthed. However, upon exiting, both are stunned that the other gravid dragoness is not waiting for them.

Instead, Garnet comes flying down from the palace.

"Jacob!" He shouts, getting a shushing noise from both youngsters, as the sun, nor Warfang, has yet to rise. But the large earth dragon cannot contain his excitement, shouting from the rooftops top once more.

"Tempest is in labor!"

Both Jacob and Scorch are stunned, seeing the nervousness in a normally solid dragon's eyes, which flash from them to the rookery high upon the tower of Warfang's palace.

"So why are you down here?" Jacob asks, wondering why he would be here instead of with his wife, and with that question, Garnet takes off. However, he stops a few feet up, looking back at the young dragons.

"She won't be able to help you today." The large dragon barks, then continues toward the rookery.

"That's a no brainer..." replies a sarcastic Scorch

"Well, that's gonna make it a bit harder..." Jacob adds, looking down at his little brother with a smile. "...how are you gonna carry all those truffles home."

"What!?"

"Well...I have to carry you."

The wingless whelp, recalling the last harvest Jacob brought home, begins wondering the same thing. He panics, thinking this first day of work with his father will be lost, as well as lunch with his bigger brother.

"I can't carry that much!"

"Shhh, it's too early for shouting..."

"No kidding." A hushed voice adds to Jacob's reprimand, turning both to observe a pair of yellow dragonesses walking toward them.

"Morning Wattney. Morning Ms. Ampere..." Scorch offers his greeting first, allowing his blind brother to know who approaches, but Jacob already smelled their scent, and felt the electric charge in the air.

"What brings you ladies out this early in the morning?"

Jacob's question receives a hint of confusion from Volteer's sister, who looks down at her daughter. Seeing the same expression of doubt in her eyes, Ampere offers an explanation she thought was already understood.

"Tempest said you might need help today, 'cause she wouldn't be able to make the trip out of the city..." The yellow dragoness smiles, revealing another piece of information. "...I think she is afraid of going into labor."

Jacob grins as Scorch points to the window outside the rookery, where a very excited green dragon flies into the railing of the balcony. They watch Garnet clumsily climb over the granite rail, running back to his wife as fast a dragonly possible.

"Too late."

Ampere and Wattney turn back to the young Guardian and his adopted son, a look of wonder in their eyes.

"Wow, she must be a psychotic..."

"Psychic, sweetie, not psychotic." Ampere corrects her daughter, though getting to know the wind dragoness well over the past four months, Ampere kinda nods her head to the side. "Well, from time to time she can be the latter, but that is usually Garnet's fault."

The yellow dragoness gets a laugh from Jacob, and an odd stare from both Wattney and Scorch, not understanding the joke.

"What's so funny?"

"You'll understand when you get a little older, Scorch, and find yourself going crazy over a young dragoness."

Scorch ponders the thought, then looks at Wattney, and as she looks back to him, the youngster understands a bit of what his brother means already.

"Don't look at me! I'm not your girlfriend!"

"Wattney! How can you say that! That's not nice!" Momma yelps, making her daughter cringe, and adding to the embarrassment Scorch feels, but sadness is what overwhelms the young red dragon, believing Wattney has no interest.

However, Jacob knows better, catching a scent that only proves his point correct.

"So what do you need us to do?" Ampere interrupts his thought, and the blind dragon, knowing their travel will be faster if he is carried, looks at both with a dumb smirk.

"Can you carry us to the Valley of Avalar, just upstream from the cheetah village? It will take me an hour to sniff my way, and even longer if I have to carry my brother."

"I thought he was your son?" A curious Wattney asks, remembering the Guardian adopted Scorch the day she arrived in Warfang's orphanage.

Jacob can feel her wonder, and the interest she has for his boy. He smiles towards the smaller yellow dragoness, and gently places a paw on Scorch's head.

"I am his father, but I prefer to think of him as my little brother."

"Don't call me _little_... _Dad_."

Jacob grins, feeling Scorch's head lower with more embarrassment, and keeps him from seeing a quiet whisper in Wattney's ear.

"And he likes you... as much as you like him."

Wattney is startled, wondering how Jacob knows how she feels, and begins to speak, but the blind dragon is smarter than that, keeping her feelings inside for the moment.

"What are you doing..." He whispers harder, holding Wattney's words in with a paw to her nose. He stares at the nine year old with a strong set of opaque eyes. "...don't say anything yet...let him suffer a bit longer."

The young dragoness giggles, as Jacob divulges more information about his brother, and finally Scorch gets mad.

"What are you saying to her Jacob?"

Jacob lifts his paw from Scorch's face, allowing him to see the grin on Wattney's face.

"Seriously?" He cries out, believing any chance he has with the beautiful dragoness is lost. However, before he can put his paw in his mouth, Jacob offers a plan of attack on the day.

"Now!" He claps his paws, sending an echo of sound out in all directions, allowing him to get his bearings. He points towards Twilight Falls, and sticks his own paw in his mouth. "We need to get to the Valley before the sun rises, and the wild turkeys begin eating our profits."

Ampere looks in the direction Jacob points with confusion.

"The Valley of Avalar is that way."

Jacob, confusion taking his opaque eyes, reaches out for Ampere's paw, then turns ninety degrees to his left. The blind dragon takes a pronounced sniff, showing a smart ass grin afterward.

"Yes...that way, I meant..." Covering his embarrassment with laughter. "...I should always trust my nose."

Ampere shows shock.

"Wow! You can smell them from here?"

"No...he's being a jerk, trying to act macho before a pretty dragoness." Scorch answers quickly, angered with his father, and wanting to get him back. It works, as Jacob now shows embarrassment.

"I'm not interested in her!" He remarks even quicker, and the large yellow dragoness balks.

"Why did you say that so fast?"

Jacob is overrun with confusion, smelling a strong scent of disgust from the yellow dragoness standing before him, but also passion, as she does have some feelings for him.

"I didn't mean to, I just thought someone your age..."

Jacob pauses again, as the smell of disgust only strengthens.

"I'm only twenty-seven, you little..."

Ampere takes Jacob in a strong grasp, pulling him close to her chest. "We're gonna talk about your manners towards women all the way to the valley, young dragon."

A terrified father looks to his son for help, but he is just as confused, especially as Wattney looks at him with the same disgust.

"I didn't say it!" He cries, as the dragoness a full foot taller, comes at him with anger in her eyes. Wattney smirks as Scorch cringes into a fetal position, which will allow her to grab him from behind. She wraps her arms around the smaller dragon, however, before she can take off after her mother, the young whelpling yelps in pain.

"Owww..." Wattney cries, feeling two hot spots on the fire dragon's back, where his wings should be. She backs away further as the flaming appendages emerge for a split second, then fade as the youngster's fear turns to panic.

"I'm sorry!" He gushes, terrified that he hurt her. Though, as an electric dragon, Wattney can handle heat, but what she cannot handle is what she just saw.

"By the Ancestors...how did you do that?"

"They come out when I'm afraid...of falling." The young red dragon sorta tells the truth, as he is more worried about these odd feelings for the girl holding him, opposed to falling to the ground, but he regrets it the minute he says it.

"You think I would drop you?"

Again the wings begin to appear, as her voice makes Scorch backtrack as fast as he can with a strong emotion.

"NO...I think you're a very powerful dragoness, and very prett...tty...too." Scorch cringes, unable to stop the word before it comes out, but makes it worse as he continues. "...I mean, I was nervous about you holding me so close to your...ahhh...body."

The red dragon stares at her, watching the yellow dragonesse's cheeks turn redder than his. He lowers his head, hoping Jacob will wake him up from his nightmare now, but no such luck. In fact, his fears are tested stronger as Wattney sneaks up in front of the red whelp.

"Well, if your nervous about me holding you from behind..." She reaches out her arms, pulling Scorch's chest against her own. "...I guess I can just carry you like this."

The fire whelpling, only a year younger than this lovely dragoness, shows his wings again. Her eyes light up with the glow of his flaming appendages, adding to the beauty that mesmerizes him. However, his strength does not last long, and neither do these magical wing.

Scorch practically collapses in Wattney's arms, his stamina gone, but his arms surround her in a soft embrace. The electric dragoness then takes off after her mother, holding on tightly to her new friend, and Scorch, helpless to keep from looking at her face, whispers a shy thank you in the pretty dragonesse's ear.

The flight of twelve miles takes ten minutes for the able body dragoness, but to Scorch, his time in heaven felt like only a few seconds. As they land upon a marshy area, near a groove of trees, the young dragon's dream finally comes to an end.


	45. On the Wings of Love

**On the Wings of Love**

* * *

It took a few minutes for Jacob to recover, having been berated by a young mother of only twenty-seven years, but what took him the longest to get over was a strong scent of her pheromones intertwined with the anger and rage.

His powerful nose finding a scent most females don't offer him, and he remains a statue for another few seconds.

"Can you smell anything now?" Ampere's question is laced with a smug tone, as she knows he can detect more than just truffles.

Though he is only sixteen, the electric dragoness knows he is well beyond his years in wisdom, and would make a worthy choice to help raise her daughter. Even if she had to wait two years for Jacob to come of age.

The blind dragon understands her cryptic question, but stays away from the answer. Instead he turns to the moist soil, something that makes sense to him. Thankfully, he hits pay dirt immediately, uncovering a large swath of these special tasting mushrooms. He digs them up gently, showing this technique to a new student, as Ampere watches with great interest. Not to take over the job from her friend Tempest, but to forage these expensive treats for her own family from time to time.

She knows he is avoiding the moment, a novice at these personal feelings, but the mother of one has experience in love, and she wants to probe the waters.

"You have very gentle paws, Jacob...I wish I had a soft touch like that, but mine are rough from fighting the last fifteen years." Ampere remarks after a few minutes of watching the blind dragon work quietly, determined to make the young ice breather warm up a bit.

"Do you think I can harvest them with these calloused paws?"

Ampere holds out her rough paw before Jacob, and surprisingly the young dragon takes it without question. He says nothing, still nervous, lowering her yellow paw down with his own, then dragging it slowly through the soft soil.

"It's not really about touch..." Jacob finally speaking, but with a timid voice, and Ampere, understanding his nervousness, just follows his order. "...you gotta feel the pressure against your claws."

Jacob stops her arm, sensing the moment Ampere's paw strikes the underground treasure, allowing a novice to feel a professional's touch.

"As soon as you feel the mud resist...you stop, then clear out an inch around the truffle before pulling the whole clump up."

Jacob uses her claws to dig, again giving her the paws on experience needed to become a professional truffle picker. Though she enjoys this great lesson in foraging, deep down Ampere is angry at herself, yelling at dragon she knows is young. But more so, wondering if she has ruined any chance to be with him.

"Listen Jacob..." She confesses, feeling tension from the teen ice dragon holding her arm, hoping to calm him down further. "...I didn't mean to sound so forward before...but I'm not sorry for having... _feelings_."

Ampere uses her other arm to pull Jacob closer to her chest.

"You are an attractive dragon, and are more honest than most. I see how you are with your son, and I want that for my baby."

Jacob's nerves overwhelm him and he goes to the only thing he understands. He uses Ampere's paw to draw a hefty truffle from the ground, but joy is not in his eyes. Instead it is confusion that he shows, not understanding how this remarkable dragoness feels this way for him. He has never had a girlfriend, as most couldn't see past his handicap, and with no experience in the opposite sex, Jacob does the only thing he can think of.

With a shy peck on the side of her cheek, Ampere becomes more enamored with this humble dragon, but still feels his nervousness.

"You are very sweet, Jacob...and that is one reason I will wait...till you are ready."

"Why would you pick me?" He asks with a shy tone, and Ampere holds him tightly.

"Because you were there for my daughter when it mattered most, and she has not forgotten...neither have I." Ampere takes a deep breath, sending many signals to the blind ice dragon held under her warm body. "I want a good father for Wattney, and with the exception of Spyro, who is taken already, I cannot think of a better choice."

The ambitious dragoness suddenly yanks the smaller ice breather up off the ground, rising to her hind paws, holding Jacob out before her eyes. She soaks up his slender, yet powerful, two toned blue frame, then smiles.

"And I cannot wait to see how this handsome dragon will grow, only adding to the long list of answers to your question...why."

With an uncontrolled smile, Ampere gets the answer wanted, and places the one she will now court upon the ground. The large electric dragoness pads over to the river, taking Jacob's satchel, and begins the dirty task of washing the truffles.

"That's Scorch's job." Jacob says with less fear and timidness in his voice, realizing slowly how his life may have changed in way he never expected.

Ampere looks to the children, whom sleep beside one another.

"They're tired, and I don't mind, Jake."

Jacob's scales tingle, hearing a name only friends and family call him. However, his nerves are settling by the minute, and he offers a chunk of their profits for a good meal.

Ampere places one to the side after every ten, as instructed, leaving the largest ones to be sold. After two hours of work for the adults, and nap time for the children, as both kids were exhausted from the flight in, Jacob calls for a break. The smell of truffles stewing wake Scorch and Wattney, and they join in the small feast of mushrooms and a wild turkey they found stealing from their bounty. The food brings energy to everyone, and as the second dig begins, both Scorch and Wattney join in the harvest, finding the occasional truffle on accident.

"I can't believe something that tastes so good..." Wattney pauses, wiping the sweat from her brow, and getting a very pungent stink of crap. "...can smell so bad before you wash them."

Jacob grunts out a snort of laughter.

"Spyro joined us on a few trips, and he says he likes them straight from the ground."

"Ewww..." Scorch replies, placing a paw before his mouth, gagging from the very thought, however, the smell from his mud covered paws only helps the truffles he just ate come up faster.

He looks at Wattney with concern, then runs like hell for a secluded spot, where his breakfast is left in a pile of bile.

"Talk about ewwwww." Wattney jokes, pulling up the truffle Scorch was working on, then tossing it before the peaked looking red whelpling after he emerges from a bush. Having the skills her uncle and mother posses, the chatty young dragoness adds two words that can only influence another reaction.

"Hungry, Scorch?"

The young Fire dragon looks at the muddy truffle, stupidly grabs his mouth with the same muddy paw again, stares at Wattney with anger, then runs back into the bush.

The sound of laughter from all three only angers the fire whelpling a bit more, but after relieving himself once more, the small dragon understands the joke. It would be funny, if it was pulled on someone else, but that is not what bothers Scorch. He becomes very uneasy, realizing how much he likes Wattney, and how embarrassed he feels now, but that's not it either. Anyone would have wretched their guts out, but what he cannot get over is why she did that.

 _Does she hate me...or does she really like me?_

Nerves overwhelm Scorch as he emerges from the bush again, however his fear is lifted by Wattney's eyes. They are focused on him, and though her smile denotes this was a joke, her eyes show concern for what she did. A small grin crosses the wingless whelps's face, with a tell from the young yellow dragoness, whose relief is seen clearly by the seven year old.

"That was not nice Wattney..." He remarks with a tone in his voice that takes her fear away, but he puts it right back when he continues in a deeper, more creepy voice. "...I will get you back for that...trust me."

The young dragoness looks at the small whelpling, who strolls by, brushing his tail under her neck. She then turns to Jacob, who can smell her fear and pheromones, and with a nod of his head, adds to her concerns for payback.

However, after a few seconds, the yellow dragoness decides to turn the tables on the younger dragon.

"If you do anything to me...I will not talk to you anymore."

"What!? That's not fair!" His fear returns, and the heat from Scorch's wings are felt again, bringing a big smile to Wattney's face. In this reaction, the young lady knows he truly likes her, and this is comforting, as she truly likes him too, but of course, she must make her new boyfriend suffer and squirm.

"If you like me, you won't pick on me."

Scorch stares at her for a second, stunned at what she said. Though, being seven, and not really influenced by certain feelings, he doesn't know what to think; so, he looks to his big brother, who shrugs this time.

With no advice from his brother, the youngster answers her as if she was just another dragon.

"I do like you Wattney..." He says, glaring back at her, and showing the truth in his eyes. "...but I'm still gonna get you back, because that's what friends do...right?"

Her red eyes look down at the naïve whelpling, who doesn't seem to understand the threat, but Wattney does not get angry. In fact, the yellow dragon becomes eager to see what retribution Scorch may bring.

"You can try your best, but I am not an easy mark."

Her voice is taunting, and full of confidence, though that means nothing to Scorch, who has learned from the best.

"We'll see."

He walks away more confident than her, making Wattney take sudden caution in her surroundings, however, as one of Scorch's teachers drops out of the tree he has been perched in for a few minutes, another lesson must be taught to little brother.

A very important one

"Are you an idiot, Scorch!?" Jasper startles the youngster, both yellow dragonesses, and even Jacob, who never heard or smelled his brother approach.

"What!?"

Scorch's reply forces the adult sibling of these orphan boys to show more of his wisdom.

"Look at this _pretty_ dragoness..." He starts, drawing the blood to Wattney's cheeks, as Jasper does the gentlemanly thing, the smart thing, taking her side in this argument. "...you're a fool if you do anything but praise this girl for her spirit..." Jasper grasps Wattney's paw, gently kissing it. "...as well as her beauty."

Scorch gets angry in an instant, placing a smile on Jasper's face.

"HEY! Let her paw go!" He barks, and Wattney's cheeks explode with color, especially as big brother takes little brother down.

"I knew it...you love her..." He bends down to Scorch's irate face, smugly smiling before it. "...and now you're mad that I kissed her first."

Scorch's paw whips by Jasper's nose, as the large dragon saw it coming from a mile away. He then grasp Scorch by a horn, taking his momentum to press the small dragon down to the ground.

"Scorch and Wattney sitting in a tree, K...I...S...S...I...N...G."

Jasper then whispers in his brother's ear.

"See if you can catch me now, tiny."

The large earth dragon runs, dropping a small green gem on his brother's nose. It shatters, showering the tiny red whelpling in powerful magical energy. Scorch stands up, looks at an embarrassed Wattney, then turns to her mother and his brother, who are laughing.

He then looks at his retreating brother, who is laughing harder than anyone else.

"YOU'RE DEAD, JASPER!" He barks out angrily, running as fast as he can to catch up. However, Jasper keeps the edge, by staying aloft.

"You can't reach me, dumbaaa..."

Jasper's eyes open wide, as Scorch's wings appear stronger than before, and with one thrust, launches the tiny dragon up in his direction.

"Ohhh shit." Jasper gleefully grunts, understanding this game of chase has escalated faster than he was expecting, but loving the moment. Upon seeing the rage in Scorch's eyes, the much older earth dragon retreats further and faster, but Scorch's initial thrust keeps him on Jasper's tail, bringing the tiny dragon to within an arm's length.

"I'm gonna burn your butt for that..."

Scorch's rage rises too fast, taking from the fear he needs to fly. His wings suddenly disappear, allowing gravity to retake it's hold on a flightless whelp. Although, as he begins falling, the fear returns and so do his wings.

This time Scorch does not pursue Jasper, gliding down to the ground before these uncontrollable wings fade away again.

"Wow!" He cries out with joy, stunned at what he has accomplished, never able to take off from the ground before. He looks at his brother, a smile for the one who provoked this five second flight from his fiery wings.

"Did you see me Jasper!? I flew...I really did it!"

The earth dragon lands onto the ground beside his brother, taking him up in his paws.

"I can't believe how fast your learning this power, Scorch..." Jasper replies with the same joy, proud of the little whelpling he holds in his arms. The earth dragon flies towards his other brother, whom has stopped digging, listening to the sounds of his son's triumph, but more so, feeling the love his brothers have for one another.

"Did you feel that Jacob?" He cries out from yards away, unable to wait for Jasper to fly him closer, jumping from his big brother's arms. Scorch blazes a trail across the ground leaping at his blind Guardian, who senses the joy in his heart.

"I did, little buddy..." A proud father remarks with a bit of strain, catching the powerful fire plug in his arms, and holding him tighter than ever. "...you are gonna be flying me out here sooner than you think."

Scorch remains silent, allowing this thought to absolve within; for once, believing it may be true. He turns his eyes to Wattney and Ampere, whom also smile for what they witnessed.

"You're wings are very beautiful." The larger dragoness offers, but Wattney remains quiet, unable to articulate words. She becomes so enamored with Scorch, seeing the one she wants to be with forever, just like Spyro when he saw the real Cynder. It is love at first sight of his power, and the joy it brought to him, seeing the inside of this young dragon without having Diamond's eyes. He is feisty, and hard to break, yet only wants to be seen as normal, which can never happen.

"Can you make them come back?" Wattney asks softly

Scorch, still holding his adopting father, releases him and falls to the ground. He walks over to the pair of yellow dragoness, and Wattney steps forward.

"I used a lot of magic, so I can't do it without hurting myself." He answers, then looks back at Jasper, who shakes his head.

"I only had the one crystal buddy."

Scorch then turns to his father, who grins, knowing his son will do what must be done.

"It's your strength, Scorch."

Wattney's eyes light up with joy and fear, truly wanting to see his fiery wings, but not wanting to see him hurt himself. However, Scorch will endure some pain, if only to make a friend happy. They only last a few seconds, but this image will last forever in Wattney's mind. A ray of yellows, oranges and reds flicker in the shade of the grove they are working. Though as quick as they open out, Scorch loses them as his fear is replaced by the light in Wattney's eyes. And as the wings disappear with his change of feelings, the young red whelp collapses to the ground, exhausted.

The little electric dragoness is by his side, helping Scorch back up on his paws, cradling his body against hers.

"Damn...you're pretty shameless." Jasper remarks with a smug smirk, seeing his little brother's true intentions in using this power without magic, especially as the sneaky whelp looks at him with a snide grin.

"What? She's helping me up, bro." His voice is drenched in a smug kind of arrogance.

"Why were you were able to get up on your own before?" Jasper adds, throwing Scorch to the wolves, as does his father, who knows his son is faking such weakness.

"And you had those wings open for more than a few seconds, back home, yet you were fine afterward."

In a panic, Scorch turns a pair of worried eyes to the beautiful dragoness, holding his not truly weakened frame, worried as her demeanor changes. However, the blind dragon can tell Wattney will not drop him, as her scent becomes very strong, feeling the love she has growing ever stronger.

"I think he used _all_ his power to show me those wings..." She replies before Scorch can confess his guilt, grasping him tighter so he cannot get away from her. "...so I will hold onto him until he tells me to stop."

Scorch once again shows his grin to Jasper, not to his pop, knowing Jacob can already tell how excited he is. But to this new love interest, the feisty young dragon plays it cool.

"Thank you, Wattney..." He huffs for breath, though a grin remains on his face. "...I can barely lift a paw."

Jasper rolls his eyes, but deep down feels even more pride in the boy's powers. He steps over to the young couple, then whispers in Wattney's ear.

Her curiosity is peaked, and she looks in the direction Jasper mentions.

"What?" Scorch says, but before another word comes out, Wattney squeezes him tightly and takes off with a stunned red whelpling in tow.

Both Jacob and Ampere stare at Jasper, who smiles as his little brother is whisked away.

"What did you tell my daughter?" A slightly concerned mother asks, as does Jacob, who is not very familiar with the wide open space of the Valley of Avalar.

"Yeah...where are they going?"

Jasper, with a wide grin, points upstream.

"There's a small cluster of red and green gems, under the shade of a giant birch, about a mile north of here..." He replies, his smile only increasing as he offers what was whispered to Wattney. "...so I said if she wants to see his wings again, they should go get some."

Ampere steps forward, a now angered look on her face.

"You're telling me, you sent my _only daughter_ upstream to be alone with that little... _gigolo_."

"Gigolo!?" Jacob grins, knowing the elder dragoness standing beside him is not truly concerned; though, like the single mother, the adopted father has odd thoughts now, as his boy is with a girl by himself for the first time.

"I don't believe Scorch has those feelings yet, Ampere." He begins, and trying to be funny, Jasper adds.

"Seriously...he can't even keep his wings _up_."

Both an angry mother and an irate father turn their eyes to the earth dragon, who understands his joke was not that funny to them, but he can't stop grinning. Though he knows he better get out of harm's way and go chaperone the kids.

Jasper takes off towards the center of the valley, staying back far enough not to be spotted, but close enough to see what his brother and Wattney are doing. He lands nearly two hundred yards away, as there are no trees closer for him to hide. However, he is close enough to see his young brother begin courting this lovely dragoness, breaking a piece of red crystal from the cluster, then handing it to her first.

"That a boy." He says with great pride, watching Scorch do everything to please his new friend, and not paying attention to anything else.

The earth dragon is suddenly struck in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. A large bear paw is then pressed down across his muzzle, keeping his magic and yells of help inside.

"You didn't think I forgot about you, dragon?" Krax's voice takes the struggle from Jasper, never expecting the former Marauder to return to this land, as he is now the most wanted creature on Avalar.

"It is time for my revenge."


	46. The Last bit of Evil Dies

**The Last bit of Evil Dies**

* * *

"What's the old saying, Dragon...an eye for an eye?"

Hearing the voice that haunts his nightmares, and seeing the burned paw that beat him mercilessly six months ago, Jasper cannot move a muscle. A large blade is then held before his left eye, and with Krax's weight on his back, the Earth dragon understands he best not move.

The angry Kodiak places the blade against the brown and black dragon's eye socket, but does not slash him, wanting to add to the fear and pain this former slave deserves.

"But...before you are writhing in pain, I want you to know that I will be finding your two friends from the river, and they will join you in the afterlife...very soon."

Jasper, terrified beyond imagination, makes a fetal mistake. His thoughts, scattered with fear, along with the strong impact that sloshed his brain, the Earth dragon stares in Scorch's direction.

The large Kodiak notices Jasper's attention is elsewhere, instead of his fateful end, so Krax follows Jasper's eyes

"Well now...isn't this a pleasant surprise..." Krax yanks Jasper up by his only horn, slamming it into a thick birch. He takes a rope from his side, tying the helpless dragon to the tree by his neck, before roping his arms and muzzle securely. He stares at Jasper with his lone eye, a smug grin on his face. "...I have a better idea before you lose your sight."

The large earth dragon struggles to break free, as Krax walks off, stalking the two children. His voice, muffled in pain, as well as the tight rope around his neck and mouth.

"Blezzze, doon't ert im" Jasper begs, but Krax stops and looks back at the helpless Earth breather.

"I don't plan on hurting him...I plan on _killing_ him."

Unable to use magic to pull free, stuck within an element no one can control, Jasper begins to cry. He panics as the large bear encroaches upon the unsuspecting children, whose joy and laughter cover his approach.

"aaakoob!" He tries to scream his brother's name, but Jasper's voice gets no further than the front of his nose. He bends his head against the strong binding around his neck, cutting the rope further into his throat, but he must try to yell for help again. With all the strength he can muster in his jaw, Jasper stretches the rope around his muzzle only a fraction of an inch. However, it is enough to open a small slit in the front of his mouth, and utilize a talent he had long ago.

One that would annoy his blind brother when they were younger.

 _Please... Jacob...hear this_.

* * *

Awe is in the eyes of the little red whelpling, and not because he stands before a green crystal twice his size, but the sight of Wattney stretching her thin frame to the top, where she breaks off a piece for her friend.

She increases the boy's fire, glancing back to notice him staring, and wiggles her rear.

"Like what you see?"

Scorch looks away quickly, embarrassed, but not upset. He did like what he saw, and more so, the voice that accompanies it. Especially when the pretty girl continues giving ultimatums and advances.

"Well if you show me those _wings_ again...I might have to show you my _butt_ again."

Scorch grins, but becomes very shy, not understanding why he feels so happy. It is his first ever girl friend, and all the things he heard about the opposite sex suddenly seem so true.

He begins to sweat, shaking from an overabundance of adrenaline, which he can no longer control. And as Wattney pads up to him, with a glowing green gem, Scorch is overwhelmed with emotions. His wings begin to sprout, unfurling with the feelings he cannot control, or understand. He should not be afraid of someone so gentle and sweet, but his heart has never pounded so fast.

"Hey dummy..." Wattney holds up the green gem, her voice no longer taunting. In fact, it is more commanding than anything. "...if you pass out again, we can't play. And I want to see how far you can fly."

Scorch settles fast, hearing a different tone from his friend, and the wanting Wattney expresses to see him at his best. The young whelp loses his wings as fast as they arrive, and then it hits him. He suddenly looks at her with total disbelief, bringing Wattney's beautiful red eyes to his grin.

"What?" She asks, and Scorch, still wondering himself, stares at the green gem in her paw.

"I think I know how I can control them." He replies, a slightly questioning tone in his voice, but far more confident than he has been in the past six months.

Since hearing the Ancestors, held within the powerful mists of the Crystal falls, Scorch has had issues maintaining his wings without feeling a primal fear of falling. He has even gone to leaping off short balconies to produce this fear, failing one or twice to halt his fall, but nothing compels him more than the feelings Wattney brings, and to a novice of both love and magic, it is enough to try a new technique.

Especially for her.

Wattney tosses the small gem she holds to the ground, where it strikes a rock under Scorch's left leg and shatters. The magic is absorbed into the small whelp, charging the fire whelpling to his limits. The remaining shards of green magic find Wattney, adding a good boost to her reserve as well.

The young couple stares at one another, waiting to see who makes the first move, and shockingly, it is the younger of the two.

"I'm gonna try to fly over the river...to that big oak over there." He points towards a large tree across the nearly seventy foot gap of raging water. "Will you make sure I don't drown if I'm wrong and my wings fail?"

Wattney nods her head up and down, excited about seeing his remarkable wings again, but more so, feeling as if she is helping him in a way no one has been able to for a year and half, giving a female touch the orphan boy was missing in is life.

Scorch steps closer to the yellow dragoness, feeling his heart pound again.

"Oh...ummm. Will you...ahhh... kiss me... on the head I mean, not on the lips... just for good luck...you know." Scorch cringes with his words, not knowing how to ask for such a thing from a girl, but he feels this is what is needed. To his surprise, he is not struck by her paw, but gently pecked upon the crown of his head.

He is also surprised as his wings return with a feeling of passion.

Wattney backs away from the sudden intense heat, then unfurls her own wings, just in case her boyfriend fails to impress, but she can tell he will make it already, just by the determination in his eyes.

Scorch drops his wings down, lifting himself up off the ground and towards the river, but having no experience, the novice flier suddenly fades left. The young fire dragon overcompensates, flapping his left wing harder than the right, sending him into a swirl over the river. Wattney, gliding beside the red dragon, chuckles, though she stops as Scorch looks at her in a panic. His wings begin to fade with her laughter, but instead of making Scorch feel fear to bring them back, the smart dragoness picks up on the emotion that is triggering his magical wings.

"If you stay dry, you get a kiss on the nose!"

Scorch's wings return strong, but he still has little control. With a wild flap, he rises from the water only a foot from getting wet. This sends himself into Wattney's path, forcing the young dragon to drop his wings before burning her.

Scorch plunges into the fast moving river, face first, taking in a good amount of water into his nose and mouth, rendering a fire dragon useless in many respects. The wingless whelp flails to remain above the surface, trying to swim for the first time in his life.

Wattney, understanding her element also does not mix well with water, uses the reserve she just took in, firing a bolt of lighting into the air. Now having no power to electrocute her boyfriend, Wattney drops into the river.

"Are you okay?" Both ask in unison, and seeing the smiles that come to both their faces, Scorch and Wattney begin to laugh.

"You idiot!" The young lady barks with humor in her voice, pulling herself towards the bank of the river, holding Scorch with all she is worth. "That is the worst flying I've ever seen."

"I'm an idiot? I've never flown before, why were you so damn close to me?"

Wattney, upon finding a good grasp of land, uses her other paw to dunk Scorch under the surface for a second. She then pulls herself up, dragging a laughing and soaking wet fire dragon to the shore with her.

"Guess that means no kiss for me." He laughs, waiting to be pushed back into the river, but shockingly, he feels Wattney lay atop his chest, getting muzzle to muzzle. Even more surprising, she kisses the now frightened whelp on the nose.

"Calm down..." The yellow dragoness remarks, feeling the heat from Scorch, and not wanting to be burned by his fear-laden wings. "...I don't need to dry off that fast."

The young red dragon, overwhelmed with new emotions, works hard to hold back the appendages, which he does. He shakes hard from the experience of being kissed for the first time, but it is her red eyes, which never left his, that makes him struggle to keep his wings doused.

"Why did you do that?" He asks a novice's question, however, only a year older, Wattney has a novice's answer.

"I don't know." She replies, but then gives an expert answer, as only love can provoke the perfect response.

"It just... felt right."

Scorch smiles, then buries his nose into her neck, taking in the smell of jasmine and roses. Yet another reason Wattney is appealing to him. Her beauty is far beyond anything he could imagine, but this dragoness is also humble and kind, along with smelling like a bouquet

"Why me?" He asks, just like his brother, who feels unworthy of anything.

"Because you are a fighter..." Wattney wraps her arms around the wet dragon, holding on as hard as she held on for her own life. "...like me."

"Touching."

The voice scares both children, having heard this evil bear once before. They jump up, startled further to see the one-eyed Kodiak Marauder standing only a few yards from them, his crossbow drawn and aimed at Scorch.

"I wonder how long she will mourn you?"

Scorch begins to cry, thinking of how Wattney is going to watch him die, and unable to do a damn thing about it. However, his heart begins to pound harder, as Krax turns the bow towards her.

"Or maybe, I should kill her first, this way you can feel that pain..." A grin crosses his face, as he raises the crossbow to his only working eye, focusing on Wattney's chest. "...if only for a few seconds."

The bow is fired, and Scorch blacks out from the pain of losing another dragoness he loves. He sees his mother's face and the anguish it always showed, as life during a war keep a single mother constantly concerned. However, a loud crackle forces his eyes open, and surprisingly they find Wattney unharmed.

She had jumped a few feet left, using the little stamina she had left for a quick burst of electric speed. In doing so, the yellow dragoness collapses to the ground with total exhaustion. Scorch watches Krax begin reloading his bow with expertise, understanding his chance is short, but he also knows he has zero chance of taking down a kodiak, let alone the former leader of the Marauders especially in his weakened condition.

The tiny dragon leaps atop Wattney, grasping her as tightly as possible. He looks into her eyes, which open with this impact.

"Hold your breath!" He barks, then pulls her into the river with himself.

"I don't think so." The angry bear grunts, running to the bank with his loaded crossbow, and taking aim at the pair. He pulls the trigger, letting lose the bolt straight at his target, swiping Scorch across the side of his neck, making him yelp with pain. However, as the tiny dragon looks back, then pulls himself and Wattney under the surface, Krax knows his shot was not good enough.

"SHIT!"

He runs along the river bank, loading his bow for another shot, knowing a fire dragon cannot stay underwater for more than a few seconds. He fires again as Scorch pops up, but the arrow only clips his left horn, sending it over Wattney's limp frame, and into the rushing river.

Scorch goes under again, but moves to his right a few feet, making sure he comes up in a different line down river. As he does, the fire dragon happily watches the next arrow miss by a few feet. However, while above the surface for a second or two, he also notices their chance to get away for good.

The young dragon takes a deep breath, knowing his next journey under the surface must be perfect. He heads towards the bank Krax is chasing them on, reaching out his paw to grasp a dangling branch. Scorch then looks Wattney dead in the eyes, and releases her.

"Keeping going!" He yells, hoping the angry bear will pursue him alone, leaving the young lady to escape down the strong river's current.

It works, as Krax is more hell bent on killing the one who burned him, turning inland to follow Scorch. As the large bear takes this route, a small grin crosses the running whelpling's face. Without wings his entire life, the little dragon has learned to run faster than most, as there is no wind resistance from the bulky appendages. It also allows him to use a long gait in his strides, covering huge chunks of real estate with every step.

The large kodiak is stunned, watching a dragon run like a cheetah, or a gazelle, forcing the bear to shoulder his weapon and pursue on all fours as well.

"You're not getting away this time, you little bastard!"

Scorch keeps his speed a step faster than Krax, even though he has another gear, but running away is no longer on his mind. Instead, he slows to make a sharp turn, heading back towards the river, and the reason he pulled himself from the swift moving waters in the first place.

Krax, sees an opportunity to stop a fruitless chase, and drops to a knee. He draws his crossbow, aiming at the red dragon that doubled back to his left. Following the small target for a few seconds, making sure his timing is perfect to strike, Krax holds his breathing.

The large kodiak leads him by nearly fifty feet, allowing the fast moving red dragon the correct amount of time to run into his arrow's path. As he feels the exact moment, just past a birch tree that cuts between them, Krax pulls the trigger.

Scorch keeps moving at the same speed, just as the Kodiak had hoped, however, before the arrow makes impact, Scorch does first.

"What the hell?" Krax asks himself with shock, as his target came to a sudden stop behind the view-blocking birch. As he investigates, the large bear only becomes angrier.

The little helpless child lays on the ground before a broken cluster of red and green gems, covered in the healing shards that make any dragon hard to beat; even a whelpling without wings. However, he is not going to back down from Scorch, as vengeance renders him blind.

Scorch gets to his feet, revitalized in every way, including courage. He charges the large bear, knowing he must reload before firing, and praying his speed is enough. Scorch keeps his wings in check, not sure if he can control them in such a rage, but running is something he can do well. Though he never expects the speed he suddenly achieves, and the trail of fire that follows. With his unique ability to run like a deer, and with his anger manifesting so strongly, Scorch hears the Ancestors that spoke to him once before, bringing to life a technique several years before most fire dragons can perform it.

The young whelp engulfs in flame and picks up his speed tenfold, performing a Comet Dash, covering the fifty yards separating him and Krax faster than he is ready for. Scorch, stunned beyond reason, raises his head, instead of lowering it for impact. The small whelp slams face first into Krax's chest, knocking himself out from a jarring blow. However, Krax has his sternum pushed back into his spine, throwing him into a tree behind, which only intensifies the scrambling of his internal organs. The large brown haired bear collapses to his knees, holding his stomach and chest with great pain.

"Yoooo...lillll...sssonooooff...aaaa...biii..." Krax struggles to breath, but is still rage driven to kill this dragon, especially now. Though his target remains down on the ground, just ten feet away, Krax can do nothing about it, waiting for pain to stop controlling his actions. Just then, his eyes are pulled to the sounds of his defeat, and a pair of powerful dragons he did not anticipate.

* * *

"What happened to you, Jasper!?" Jacob cries with fear, upon finding his whistling brother bound to a tree. Though Ampere is not concerned for him in the least.

"Where's my daughter?!" She barks, clawing the rope from Jasper's face, without regard for his pain. Though, the brown and black dragon does not complain, pointing his scratched muzzle in the direction he saw the large kodiak run.

"Krax is chasing them!" He yells, and with that, the fear-filled mother and terrified father head towards the danger against their children.

"A little help woulda been nice!" Jasper barks, still bound to the tree.

* * *

Seeing these two dragons are half a mile away, and looking around desperately, Krax figures to have only seconds. He pulls all his rage, all his hate, every last bit of strength he can focus, and makes a last ditch effort for revenge. Knowing he is caught, the kodiak refuses to end his fight, seeing the great pain he can cause to the one who took his eye.

Overriding the pain in every movement, Krax reaches for his dagger, then raises it as high as he can.

"I will enjoy my days in hell, knowing I took you away from him."

Krax lunges forward, trusting his knife down with all his weight, when the metal blade is suddenly struck by a bolt of bright yellow lightning. The sudden jolt sent throughout his entire body forces the already weakened bear to drop his dagger.

"Stay away from him!" A very wet, and very angry yellow dragoness screams, standing in a pile of broken red and green gems. The remaining shards of the spirit gems absorb into Wattney's paws, recharging the electric dragoness to full power again.

"Or I will kill you."

Krax, undeterred from this attack, reaches for his blade, staring at the panicky dragoness with a smug grin.

"You don't have the amperage to kill, little girl..." Krax holds his blade over Scorch, looking into her eyes with a different look. "...now go away, or you're next."

Wattney begins to cry, believing her friend is going to die, as she cannot strike with the power needed to take such a large bear down. However, as Krax raises his blade, Wattney tries her best. The Kodiak shudders from the charge, but it gives nothing more than an intense feeling of vibration within. Krax begins smiling, watching his hair raise, feeling the tingle of this young electric dragon's weak power.

"Like I said, little girl...you don't have the power to ki..." He begins to gloat, when his body is overwhelmed by electricity. Krax's ears pop from the sound of a much stronger bolt of lightning, and his frame tenses up with the inability to move a single muscle. A fully charged, and fully agitated, Ampere suddenly appears before the frozen bear, holding his blade with a charged paw, sending more and more power into the shiny piece of metal.

"But I do!"

Unable to release the weapon, as every single muscle in his body is painfully contracted, Ampere hoists the heavy bear off the ground. She holds him before her eyes, once again, not concerned for the pain she inflicts.

"Your Marauders took my daughter from me..." She grumbles with the same hatred Krax hears in his own voice. Ampere sends another strong charge into the blade, passing the current through steel, into Krax, and down to the ground.

"Ampere! NO!" Jacob barks, actually seeing the power the dragoness releases, as the lightning is strong enough to flash in his useless opaque eyes.

"Please..." He begs, using these eyes for the only purpose they have, showing the pain it would cause him.

"Don't stoop to his level."

"Why not!?" Her angry eyes find Jacob's, and within their stare, Ampere understands everything she would lose for her own vengeance. The angry mother turns to her daughter, whose own eyes beg for her to stop, though hatred of this bear is strong.

"He doesn't deserve to live..." Ampere begins, but a soft voice from below deflects her thoughts.

"Neither did Cynder." Scorch offers softly, taking Ampere's eyes down to the red whelpling, who now struggles to get up, But as he does, his voice is for forgiveness, which no one has for this bear.

Recalling how his hero's forgiveness, for the greatest enemy of the dragon realms, helped to save the world, and now sits by Cynder's side as she brings his child into this world. Scorch steps towards the crumbled bear, who Ampere released from her power the moment Cynder's name was mentioned. His fearless stance stuns the large kodiak, who always sees the terror in those standing before him. But Scorch understands he is now the stronger of the pair, and sadly for himself, so does Krax

"Do you want to live?" The tiny dragon asks, and Krax remains quiet from two types of shock. One mental and the other physical, but he finds the strength to raise and lower his head, though his vocal response is the total opposite.

"There is little reason for me to care, child..." He looks up at Ampere, who he knows can end him in half heartbeat, as his head is still reeling from her first attack. "...and I was just hoping she would finish the job."

Scorch lowers his head, recalling the day he had nothing left, and the emptiness that consumed him. Though having this horrible experience, Scorch understands what it will take to come down off the ledge.

"I know exactly how you feel, but that's when I found a friend to help me."

"Who is going to help me?"

The young Fire whelpling looks to his father, who once rescued him from the depths of depression, with one simple request.

"Do you want _my_ help?"

Krax is dumbfounded as the boy seems totally genuine in this request, and before anyone can dispute this boy's logic, Scorch lays his thoughts out to everyone.

"I had nothing at one time, believing how better things would have been if I had died in the earthquake that killed my dad; or maybe I could have died in my mother's arms, instead of her dying in mine." Scorch's tear-filled eyes turn away from Krax, to the one who brought him back from the brink.

"But that is when I found my best friend. My brother... My _dad_."

The tearful whelp looks back to a soul that is as dark as his own was at one time, and upon seeing a tear in Krax's eye, Scorch understands how right he is about him.

"Just ask, and I promise...I will help you with whatever I can."

Jacob smiles, hearing the first thing he ever said to the new wingless orphan, proud how his words were absorbed. But nothing makes him prouder than the moment at hand.

" _You_ would really help _me_?" The large bear is completely humiliated, overwhelmed by such an act, one he truly does not understand.

"Why?"

"I don't know why..." Scorch replies, as Wattney walks up beside him, her smile telling him he is right. "...but everyone needs someone, even if it's just to talk."

Krax smiles for the first time in a while, then looks up at Ampere, who still seems ready to fry him at the drop of a hat. However, a sense of relief overcomes the broken bear, realizing he is no longer alone in this fight.

"Can you help me with her, little dragon?"

" _Little_!?" Scorch grunts with attitude, then looks up at the large breather of Electricty, a wink for the powerful dragoness that looks down to him.

"Fry him for me, Ms. Ampere."

The large yellow dragoness grins, understanding his request, then charges up to deliver a bolt of lightning. As Krax begins cowering from the thought of being electrocuted, Ampere lights him up. It is a high wattage strike, but very, very low on amperage, causing Krax hair to poof out and nothing more. The kodiak shakes hard from fear, not from the shock of a non-lethal attack, until his ears fill with laughter.

"He looks like a fluffy brown cotton ball!"

Meanwhile, still struggling to free himself from a tree, Jasper's panic manifests, especially after hearing several thunderous lightning strikes. He finally gets an arm loose, grasping the rope around his neck with a claw, cutting them away with a strong yank.

"Jacob!" He barks upon getting a full breath of air, looking towards the direction he sent Ampere and his brother only a minute ago. However, his fear and panic are swept away by a fast reply.

"Coming Jasper..." He hears from his brother, followed by an apology. "...sorry we left you like that."

The young adult Earth dragon is surprised, hearing the calmness in Jacob's voice. Though nothing could prepare him for the moment they come into sight.

"What the fu...?"

Krax is leading the group of four dragons, his hair still poofed out, making him look larger than he already is, but what has Jasper baffled beyond imagination, is Scorch, who walks beside the evil bear without a care in the world. In fact, they appear to be in deep conversation.

"I never knew my parents, Scorch...the Alpha took me from them when I was a cub. He raised me to become a Marauder; so I can assure you, I never got a hug."

Krax answers another question posed to him, helping to teach this new friend about his life, and the choices made. He lowers his head with sadness, recalling the brutal childhood he endured under a vicious kodiak's paw. The large bear looks back at Ampere, and though she watches him with the eyes of a hawk, momma's wing, and her thoughts, are around her daughter.

"I never thought much about it, until now..." Krax lowers a large paw down to Scorch, making Jasper panic further, unable to hear their conversation. "...but I don't even know what a hug feels like."

"Really!?" The young dragon stares at him with surprise, then opens his arms up towards the large bear.

"I can fix that now, if you want."

Jasper, seeing his little brother raise his arms, but not understanding why, slashes the last rope from his chest and charges. He covers the hundred foot distance in a second flat, leaping at the large ball of fur with his arms and wings spread out.

Neither Scorch, nor Krax, see him coming, but Jacob can feel his footfalls, giving a warning that is not understood.

"You should duck!" The Ice dragon remarks from behind, and that only makes Krax turn his back to the attack.

The angry earth dragon, having a more robust frame than he did six months ago, bulldogs the slightly larger bear, wrapping his arms around the kodiak while driving him to the ground. Scorch is completely startled, watching Jasper slam this large bear, but realizes he has no idea of what happened.

"Stop, Jasper!" He cries, bringing a well deserved beating to an end before it starts.

"What!?" Jasper yells, his arms still tightly holding Krax from running. Though Ampere, always ready with a joke, finds the humor in this moment.

"Well, he's got his hug now."

Jacob busts out laughing, and though Scorch wants to give a chuckle for the lightning fast joke, he is more concerned for the large bear, who's eyes show fear and pain.

"He surrendered to us, Jasper!"

In an instant, the angry earth dragon changes, stunning the large bear who feels a fast relief in the pressure around his broken frame. Jasper stuns him further, hoisting Krax up from the ground, lifting him like a slab of marble in the quarry and placing him gently down on his hind paws.

Surprisingly, the kodiak does nothing to retaliate, and Jasper looks down to the little red dragon that changed his life.

"You're not kidding are you?" He asks, his voice filled with surprise.

Scorch just smiles, then turns to the poofy-haired bear.

"Yup...I kicked his ass, bro."

Everyone begins laughing, including Krax, as the boy's resolve and courage is nowhere near his level of sarcasm, but Wattney's chuckle is heard loudest, as she witnessed everything.

"You knocked yourself out, stupid..." She says with a strong hint of laughter in her take of the situation, stepping over to the one she loves more and more. "...if it wasn't for me and my mom...you'd a got _your_ ass kicked."

"Language, young lady."

Wattney cringes at her mother's warning, but her love struck eyes remain locked on Scorch. Feeling her passion, as well as his own, the tiny dragon begins lighting up the area with his wings. He quickly takes to the sky, but gets only a few feet before drifting left and slamming into a big birch tree.

Wattney, already giving chase, lands beside the wingless whelp. She begins showing him how to curl her left wing to make a right, teaching a novice how to make small corrections. However, from behind, a very confused bear wonders about the dragon who has vouched for him. He was ready to kill Scorch, but the young dragon seems unfazed by that, looking only to what the future can bring.

"Is that little whelpling for real?" Krax asks, unsure of how to react, especially after seeing Scorch's wings for a second time. Though thankful, he was not burned this go round.

"He is as real as it gets." Jacob replies happily, more than proud of the dragon he has helped to raise these last six seasons, knowing he has the job of taking care of him forever now.

"You think he will really be willing to help me, even after hearing what I have done?"

Again a proud father shows a smile, though he is not fast enough to answer the question.

"Oh yea... Scorch is completely willing to help you..." Jasper answers, stepping closer to the kodiak that has tried killing him twice, but this time without fear. In fact, he has a smugness toward the large bear that will no longer haunt him. "...but you have no chance of fulfilling your end of the bargain."

Krax shows confusion in his remaining eye, though Jasper knows everything about his brother's character, for he tested it himself.

"He is very naïve and easily deceived, so you can trick him into doing anything." Jasper's words draw a stare from both Jacob and Ampere, until he gives a reason for such a description. "But if you do that, know this...you will have squandered the greatest asset you've ever had your grubby paws on."

Krax stares Jasper down with his lone eye, angered at being talked to in such a way, especially by this dragon. However, the sounds of children laughing take his attention, and he turns to Scorch and Wattney.

Oddly, the kids laughter keep his thoughts still, wondering what life could have been.

"I feel so helpless."

Jasper, never seeing the large kodiak like this, suddenly sees a glimmer of hope. Krax has hit rock bottom, like himself, and is now looking for anyway out.

"That feeling goes away, but only if you are true to taking a different path."

Krax again stares at Jasper, but this time without the anger and hatred. He raises his left paw to the sky, then reaches around his back with the right, pulling a concealed blade from his fur. Krax drops it before even being considered a threat, then returns his paws to his sides.

"I can only try...Jasper."

Hearing his name, and not just being called dragon, Jasper shows a different pair of eyes as well.

"And I will try to help my brother..." A smile fills his face, and the earth dragon places a paw upon Krax's head. "...with his little pet project."


	47. The Labor of Love

**The Labor of Love**

* * *

Resting as comfortably as possible on a special cushion, designed to cradle her enlarged stomach, Cynder waits with an uneasy tension. Her body, experiencing pain never before imagined, thankfully only a few seconds at a time. And in that time of agony, Cynder is supported by the one she professed her love to, though he is now sleeping by her side.

Spyro's soft snore is comforting, and annoying at the same time, as the black dragoness has not had any sleep in over three days, or the moment her first contraction was felt. But there is no ill will towards him, as the purple dragon is up an alert every time the pain returns, offering his paw as a stress ball.

However, her last sharp pain was felt only five minutes ago, and like clockwork, the expecting parents know the next one is still twelve minutes away.

So as Spyro rests, Cynder waits.

She has tried to sleep, but the anticipation of this pain keeps her eyes open, and that is why another family member has remained with her in shifts, assuring Cynder will never be alone.

And for this watch, Sparx has the black dragon's ear.

"How you feeling Cynder?" he asks, and the heavily stressed dragoness puts on her best smile.

"I've had better days, Sparx..." she replies in a groggy voice, her eyes bloodshot and half open. "...but I'm not complaining."

The black dragoness rubs her very large belly, knowing the pain endured is for something she never thought possible when younger. The fake smile on Cynder's face becomes genuine as the egg jostles in her paw. Her eyes rise up, filled with more spirit than they were a moment ago.

"I'm just anxious."

Sparx hovers from her right horn to the front of her nose, then gets a good grasp.

"I love you, Cynder...and I am so thankful my brother didn't listen to me all those yeas ago." the yellow dragonfly blurts out of nowhere, tightening his hold on her nose while staring into the black dragoness' green eyes.

"He was right to save you, and the world is a better place because of his choice."

His hug helps Cynder relax, and puts a grin on his slumbering brother's face, who proves he is not really sleeping.

"I never thought I'd hear that from you," Spyro's voice rises from his limp frame, but then his head rises to, and his eyes lock upon the pair.

"Thank you brother."

The yellow dragonfly looks to Cynder for permission to leave, and her eyes tell him yes. Sparx then drops from her nose to grasp Spryo's, the other dragon who makes his life what it is.

"No...Thank _you_ , brother..." Sparx eyes return to Cynder, and then to her belly, bringing a wider smile upon his face.

"...I can't believe I'm gonna be an uncle."

The three heroes of Avalar _(yes, I called Sparx a Hero of Avalar too)_ just sit there, contemplating the days ahead.

Sparx; seeing the future as bright as his childhood, and a dragon his size he can play with, if only for a few years. But in those days, when Spyro was not a thousand times his size, Sparx enjoyed life the most.

Spyro; he sees his future bright as well, but in such a different way. His life will be dictated by a child, and not just any child...his child. Nothing else will take priority, not the guardians, not the Great Elder, not Avalar itself. In fact, even his beloved wife will take a back seat on certain occasions.

Cynder, on the other hand, sees a new fight on the horizon, one she must win, and one she will be proud to take on.

A battle to ensure her child lives life one thousand times better than her own, and all the while remaining calm. This is a fight she knows nothing about, having talents to kill and not much more, but this battle will be different. She must show her baby unconditional love, as well as those her child chooses to favor. But at the same time, be strong and strict to those who may harm her baby, including the child itself.

Cynder understands little of what is needed, as her childhood was hell. Though as she looks to the one who will help her in this fight, a certain calm overtakes the black dragoness, as Spyro has never backed down from any battle.

Not a word is spoken, as their thoughts continue to swell the joy in their hearts, however, pain becomes a distraction, as Cynder suddenly feels a contraction.

"Owww!" she squirms slightly, as this sharp pain is lower than her stomach, and five minutes early.

Spyro is up on all fours, taking her weight off the pillow, and grasping her paw.

"It's okay sweetie...I got you."

Suddenly Cynder shrieks, scaring both Sparx and Spyro. Her paw constricts tightly around the purple palm of her husband, bring the same painful grimace on his face.

"Breathe it out baby!" he begs, taking several breaths himself, however, Cynder turns to her husband, a very angry look on her face.

"Breathe this out!" she barks back, using her other paw to show her beloved hero the middle talon.

Sparx makes the mistake of chuckling, drawing her attention to him.

"I'll yell at him, but I will _kill_ you, Sparx...SO SHUT IT!" she replies, pain and anger influencing her voice, turning a yellow dragonfly white as a ghost.

"Well...it sounds like it may be that time, sis."

Pearl's voice brings a pair of raging green eyes to the door, but before Cynder can curse her nurse out, big sis gives an ultimatum.

"Don't you dare yell at me, Cynder..." Pearl's paw lights up and she waves it before her sister's nose. "...Or I will walk out without taking the pain away."

Cynder calms herself as much as she can, wanting that soothing touch her sister has been giving every seventeen minutes, like clockwork. However, instead of Pearl grasping her cheek, the qualified nurse places her paw upon a more sensitive area.

"Yup...you're ready alright..." the white dragon can see the egg moving into the birth canal, beginning it's long and painful journey out. "...it won't be long now, but you need to bare down."

"I AM DAMN IT!"

Pearl gives her sister a strong dose of healing magic, and the pain is taken away, if only for a few seconds. For as Cynder's muscles relax, the egg moves further, and creates new pains for both mother and father.

Spyro's paw is crushed tighter as the egg reaches the most sensitive of sensitive areas.

"OWWW!" both dragons scream in unison, as the pain becomes unbearable for the new momma and poppa.

"Easy sweetie." Spyro begs.

"FUCK EASY, SPYRO! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

Sparx again lets out a chuckle, getting both dragons to stare at him with daggers. However, Pearl also chuckles, as this happens to everyone.

"Don't worry Sparx, she won't kill you." her voice is calm to the tiny dragonfly, though as the white dragoness turns to her sister, the sarcasm begins to flow again.

"But I can't really say if she will beat Spyro to death."

Pearl lifts Cynder's backside a few inches, allowing for a comfortable position to birth an egg, then gives more healing power. The white dragoness carefully places her hind paw upon Cynder's tail blade, making sure it stays down.

"There...now you can't swing this thing around at him."

Cynder, her emotions twirling, suddenly feels guilty and looks at her husband. The fear in his eyes is stronger than the pain in his paw, and in seeing this, the black dragoness apologizes.

"You know I didn't meant that, Spyro. I love youuUUOOOOOOOOOLY SHIT!"

The egg becomes visible to Pearl and Cynder loses her thoughts as well as her mind.

"I WAS WRONG...I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU STUPID PURPLE SON OF A BITCH!" she growls, squeezing Spyro's paw so much that a loud crack is heard clearly, followed by a whimper of pain.

Sparx quickly goes to leave the room, for he knows if he laughs out loud now, it will be his big little brother that will kill him before Cynder can. However, he is forced to hold at the door, as a large Wind dragoness lumbers into the room first.

"Do you mind keeping it down in here! Some of us are trying to sleep, Cindy." Tempest's words are tired, but drenched in sarcasm, as she went through the same pain, if only for two hours.

"And I hope you don't plan on kissing you baby with that potty mouth of yours."

The black dragoness turns her tearing green eyes to a slendered silver-white and blue dragoness, as Tempest collapses with exhaustion beside her friend.

The same love, and rage, shown to Spyro is given in return.

"I can't even look at you right now..." Cynder's voice is also sarcastic, though tainted with pain and frustration, as her labor enters its eighty-fifth hour.

"...you came in here and _spit_ that egg out in five seconds..." the Shadow dragoness pauses with an intensely sharp pain, which influences her next words. And with such a blinding assault on her body, Cynder's verbal filter fails to stop her mouth.

"Seriously! Are you screwing every night, you loose bitch...!"

The black dragoness suddenly realizing she said that aloud, becomes totally embarrassed. However, Tempest begins laughing, as does Sparx, who now remains put wanting to see the reaction. And without disappointing, Tempest gives her best sarcastic response.

"I guess its a lot more than you guys." the Wind dragoness looks at Spyro, who still cannot take his paw from Cynder's death grip. "And if you keep hurting your husband, he may not ever want to have sex with you again, girl."

Not to be out done, Pearl, who remained calm throughout with a small grin on her face, finishes helping Cynder with this miracle. She then raises her eyes to the group, and offers her thoughts with more sarcasm.

"Besides that sis...If you break your husband now..." she remarks nonchalantly, lifting up a small purple and black egg with gold accents. "...than you will have to change _all_ the diapers for this beautiful baby yourself."

Momma calms down instantaneously, releasing Spyro's paw, so he can calm down too. Pearl then hands the delicate egg to her sister, who cradles it with even gentler arms, taking away any pain Cynder still feels.

The white dragoness then takes Spyro's paw, relieving his pain, so poppa can have the same sure grasp to hold his child.

"Now, I don't have to tell you to be careful, do I sis?" Pearl asks rhetorically, taking the soiled cushion Cynder was resting upon from the room. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes with a nesting cushion for you and Spyro. And if possible...I want to speak to you alone when I return."

Caught up in the moment, neither Cynder or Spyro hear Pearl's request, and just nod to acknowledge her before leaving the room. Tempest also hears nothing, as her eyes are focused on the beginning of another new family.

"By the Ancestors, Cindy...your egg is so beautiful." the normally sarcastic dragoness' voice is now all heart, and a lot of emotion, seeing the same expression she had, but from the outside this time.

Another new mother has been born, and Cynder's eyes sparkle like her own, holding the future in her paws.

The black dragoness turns those eyes to Spyro, who himself has a different look, one of complete disbelief.

"I'm sorry I hurt you..."

Spyro returns to reality and raps his arms and wings around wife and child, feeling no pain at all. In fact, he feels nothing but love, and is upset that he cannot express it fully in words.

"You can never hurt me, Cynder... _ever_."

Sparx buzzes down to his brother's nose, joining in the emotions, his eyes as tear-filled as Cynder's

"You are the best thing that ever happened...period."

Spyro opens his wing and brings a paw up to pluck big brother from his nose. He brings Sparx down, holding him gently against the warm egg, adding a vital member into this family hug.

Tempest, suddenly feeling embarrassed herself, tries to rise from the cushions she flopped down on.

"You two...or three, should be alone." the blue dragoness says, then realizes she cannot get up. Her body is too exhausted from birthing her own egg hours earlier, and after three attempts to rise, Tempest just remains put, staring at her two best friends.

"Maybe I'll just stay here and be quiet."

Pearl returns that moment with another bed, laying it before her sister and her brother-in-law. A large area of thick cushions sits in the center, where the egg will rest for the next four months, and several places for Cynder and Spyro to huddle beside it.

"Do you need assistance Mrs. Tempest?" Pearl asks, but heads in her direction before an answer, wanting to clear the room.

"Yeeeeah, I should get back to my baby... and my snoring husband." the blue dragoness returns, using Pearl's assistance to rise. Though, before she can get a fraction of an inch up, Diamond walks into the room.

"He's fine, Tempest..." the white dragon remarks with his eyes on Pearl, seeing how anxious she is to clear the room. Diamond sits beside the other new mother, removing his daughter's paw from her flank, and leaving the tired dragoness on the cushions placed for Cynder's visitors.

"...he's very loud..." the Great Elder grins, then gives Tempest a soothing touch of his energy, helping her to relax further. "...but he is fine."

Diamond rises up and heads for his youngest girl, again his eyes on Pearl, watching her aura begin to swirl out of control. The dark spot on her heart, influencing the change of emotions. She has been waiting to speak to her sister about a touchy subject, one that he believes Cynder is already holding within, as there is a dark spot swirling in her aura as well. And since his oldest daughter has the worst bedside manor he has ever known, the white dragon decides he will open this topic up in public.

"If you are going to pick this time to talk about your mother, and how she died to save Cynder's life," Diamond pauses, seeing rage build up inside Pearl, and panic build within his baby, bringing a smug grin across the white dragon's face.

He is right, for that black spot now darkens inside both his little girls.

"I am here to tell you, that Cynder knows already."

Pearl's anger drops immediately, and panic now fills her eyes as she turns to her little sister.

"What!? You know!? How!?"

Cynder hands her egg to Spyro, and even as exhausted as she is, rises to her paws for the first time in more than three days. She lumbers over to her family, the blade on her tail scraping across the ground with depression.

"Ignitus told me, a few months after Spyro broke me free from Malefor's control." Cynder's eyes, filled with tears, look away from her sister to her husband.

"That's why I ran away before the Eternal Night. I was so upset at what I did, and to find out that my mom died, because of me..."

Spyro goes to comfort his beloved, but Pearl's paw is under Cynder's chin first, lifting it from the depths of her depression.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asks, a bit of anger influencing her stunned words. "I'm your big sister...I could have helped you cope with this..." Pearl begins to cry herself, as this pain has been strong for the last nineteen years, but more so this past year living with Cynder.

"You could have helped _me_."

"I'm sorry Pearl..." Cynder replies, trying desperately to pull her jaw from this grasp, unable to look her sister in the eye. "...I didn't want to talk about this ever again...it's my fault she's dead."

Pearl digs her talons into Cynder's cheeks, making sure pain causes her sister to remember these words.

"No it isn't!"

The white dragoness places her nose against her sister's, softly speaking from her heart.

"It was mom's choice to make, not yours."

Pearl retracks her talons and softens the grasp on Cynder's narrow muzzle, but turns her to face Spyro, and the egg he holds.

"But now it _is_ your choice..." Diamond smiles as his eldest daughter's dark spot fades away, understanding any hatred she had for Cynder is gone. However, that grin leaves as Pearl turns to him, rage and frustration influencing her aura.

"...and _that's_ what I wanted to talk to you about...why mom died, not _how_ mom died."

The great elder becomes concerned, as Pearl leaves his youngest daughter, heading straight towards him. His nerves intensify as the powerful white dragoness begins talking down at him.

"But this overly protective old fart thinks I can't handle my feelings, and that I was going to upset you with guilt...just after you were exhausted from giving birth."

Diamond shows shock in his pink eyes.

"But you said you were waiting for this moment, so Cynder cannot run from you?"

"What are you talking about dad?" Pearl retorts and Diamond's eyes darken to the same purple color as Spyro's.

"Oh no, my darling daughter...you're not gonna turn this one on me." he answers with a returning grin, seeing the subtle green color in her aura with his stronger focus.

"What _are_ you talking about, Master Diamond?" Tempest asks, giving Pearl a strong look herself. "Cause that would be pretty messed up, waiting for Cynder to pass a watermelon through a key hole before confronting her about the past."

The blue dragoness grins, then turns to the friend she once wanted dead.

"Actually... I'm annoyed that I didn't think of that."

Cynder, her nerves a wreck, settles with the joke, and she returns a smile to her best friend.

"But of course, I would have gotten my ass kicked if I tried anything now...wouldn't I Cindy?" Tempest continues, knowing her former enemy would never run now, not with a threat to her egg present.

With a grin growing, Cynder nods her head yes.

Tempest chuckles, for so many battles she started were ended in a cloud of Shadows. The blue dragoness then turns back to Pearl and her father, a very cheeky grin for the family of this special dragon.

"It's annoying how she can just disappear...even if you're holding her by the throat."

Diamond and Pearl are stunned by Tempest's bluntness, but Spyro begins to laugh now, knowing the past between his wife and the powerful Wind dragoness. However, instead of bring that up, the purple dragon gives his own example of Cynder's ability to disappear at the right time.

"You should see how fast my wife fades to black when its her turn to clean the dishes..." he confesses snidely, and gets a few quick back paws from the love of his life.

So while his brother defends himself, Sparx adds to the truth.

"No kidding, bro...you'd think Cynder would melt if she touches soapy water."

A pair of angry green eyes peer up from her husband and through the small dragonfly, making Sparx laugh harder.

"See...You know I'm telling the truth...look how mad she got."

The black dragoness, still overwhelmed with strong emotions, actually begins to grin. The moment sinks in as her husband holds her and their unhatched child. She has a brother who makes her laugh, and truly loves her like a sister. And with everyone smiling and laughing around the new mother, Cynder discovers her greatest dream has come true.

She has a real family now.

"Hey, boys..." Pearl interrupts the moment, gesturing her paw towards the door. "...can you leave for a few minutes, so I can talk with my sister."

Cynder is no longer concerned for herself, as this conversation can only improve the relationship between them, even if it is the hardest conversation she will ever have. It is the way family deals with conflict, and for the first time in her life, she welcomes this discussion about her past. However, Spyro has not lost his concern, nor his protective nature, and tightens his grasp around Cynder. But the black dragoness is ready to talk, and shows her husband that.

"It's okay sweetie. I want to talk with my sister...alone." Her eyes speak louder than any words could, relieving most of the pressure Spyro feels, but being who he is, the purple dragon must ask again.

"Are you sure?" he asks, and Cynder's paw is up to her husband's cheek.

"I love you so much."

Her caring words are spoken with confidence, and her sparkling green eyes display the difference in a once scared dragoness. Spyro sees and hears all he needs, and gently lowers his child down in the center of this new cushion. He gathers his brother out of the air, pushing him to his golden right horn, then turns to Diamond and the other new mother.

"I'd love to see your egg, Mrs. Tempest." Spyro asks, as he has not left Cynder's side, finding a smart way to get an exhausted dragoness to her feet.

The blue and silver white dragon finds new life, wanting to show off her greatest achievement. However, Pearl has a different conversation in mind, especially after the last few minutes. Now the words she will be giving Cynder would be helpful for any new mother.

"I'd rather you stay, Tempest..." she says, stunning the black dragoness with her sister's sudden change in agenda. "...I'm just going to speak to my sister about what to expect now that she birthed her egg. So I might as well give this speech to you too."

"Oh...then I guess we can stay too!" Sparx blurts out, as Diamond gets up pretty quick for a dragon of sixty three years.

"I wouldn't suggest that, my curious little friend..." the Great Elder remarks as he heads for the door, recalling the first and only time he heard his daughter explain postnatal care...graphically.

"...the last time I was in the room when my daughter talked about that...I damn near puked."


	48. An Angel Without Wings

**An Angel Without Wings**

* * *

As the seasons changed, bringing the bitter cold to Warfang, the streets show less activity than normal. In fact, a great deal of the population is missing from the market square, as the harshness of winter forces most of the insect and kodiak nations into hibernation. Six inches of snow on the streets brings no pause to the commerce though, as several fire dragons begin their day by torching a path for carts to enter Warfang, and the daily hustle of merchants to take their places in the town square.

The cold weather is brutal for many of the citizens, but they cope by getting help from the dragons, some who increase the heat by producing fire, and others who simply pull the frost from the air. Like a large family, the nine species of Avalar stay together, feeding off the attributes of their neighbors. However, there is one who has no such luck, for he is considered the last evil creature on Avalar, and as the temperature lowers outside, in the dungeon of Warfang's palace, a now fully furred kodiak curls up by a smoldering fire crystal to stay warm. He believes none of the guards will help him if he calls, so he doesn't, but that don't stop Krax from thinking of the future. A future that looks bleak to most, though the former Marauder sees a better life for himself beginning here.

Albeit, today is looking pretty damn bleak.

"I hope he makes the trip in this weather." The large bear speaks to himself, watching several flakes of snow fall between the bars of his cell, adding another level of chill to his spine. Krax gently huffs on the fire gem, helping bring it to life, but knowing it will only burn through the remaining magical fuel left by his friend.

Just as the heat begins to dissipate, along with his hopes of staying warm, a joyful voice is heard in the darkest of places.

"Hey Max! How ya doing today, Sir? Can I visit him?" Scorch's daily greeting for the past five months brings life to an otherwise lifeless bear, and Krax rises from his place to meet his only friend and visitor. Though for some reason, today the guard says no, and the kodiak is broken.

Krax collapses to the ground, knowing there is nothing he can do to change this outcome, and though he has never spoken to the guard before, the desperate bear closes his lone eye and begs for a change of heart.

"Please...don't do this..."

"Do what!?"

"What the!?" Scorch's voice startles the large kodiak, especially since he is standing right outside the cell door.

"Max said no to a visit."

"That's _Elite Guardsman Maximus_ to you." A sleek black and red chested dragon turns his head into the cell block, showing Krax a smug grin on his thin muzzle. "And I'm just doing what I can to keep warm."

Scorch smiles from ear to ear, a rather smug expression with this perfect joke pulled on the prisoner, but more so, seeing interaction between the two for the first time.

"Hey Krax, I think you may have someone else to talk to soon..."

"Not likely, Scorch," The black dragon turns his head into the cell block again, locking his fiery red eyes on the prisoner. "I have nothing to say to him."

"Well...that's probably a good choice, considering the hatred you feel towards him, sir..." The young wingless dragon retorts before the fire dragon can retreat. "...but I know, from experience, that you are willing to listen regardless of how upset you get."

The wisdom this young dragon has, and his ability to use it with a calm voice, encourages a smile from an angry guard. He recalls the persistence Scorch had to enter the dungeon the first day of Krax's sentence, wanting to visit the condemned kodiak. It erupted into a one sided shouting match, with every loud argument Maximus gave being countered with a reasonable, and calm, response from a child.

"As you know...I won't stop anyone from speaking their mind, young Scorch...but he says nothing all day." The large dragon stuns Krax, basically telling him he has an ear to grind, and even more so, as a smug grin is shown to the shivering bear.

"You'd think he'd have asked to have the fire crystal you gave him recharged, or maybe even have his window shut for the night. Not even a request for a blanket. Instead, all I hear is his teeth chattering."

The large kodiak gives his guard a very annoyed glare, causing Maximus to laugh harder as he leaves his post and enters the block.

"I'm sure you would really give me those things if I asked."

Krax's words are filled with doubt, taking the smirk from the guard as his honor is questioned.

"It is my _duty_ to provide you essentials to stay alive, so you are able to serve your entire sentence for the crimes you committed."

"Then why the hell didn't you just give me a blanket?" Krax barks with anger, and again Maximus smiles in his face.

"Cause I can be jerk sometimes, ask your _little_ friend here."

Scorch nods his head up and down emphatically, that is until the word little is processed by his brain. The nodding stops, and Scorch's red eyes focus up towards a mentor of his ability.

"I'd say a bit more than sometimes, Maximus."

The large adult, having taken on his own brotherly feelings for this small confident dragon, as most in Warfang have, places a big black and red paw upon Scorch's head. He knows he is upset, for the young dragon never calls him by his full name, so with a vigorous rub to the scales between his white horns, Maximus makes up for a snide comment made.

"I try my best, Scorch...you know that."

The fire dragon, with his paw still upon the tiny red dragon's head, peers through the bars of the Marauder's cell, spotting the small red crystal which flickers with little power. A smile suddenly fills his face, thinking of how he can repay his little friend, and at the same time be a jerk.

"Perhaps I can make it up to you, Scorch." He lifts his paw from the red whelp's head, then points at the dying fire crystal. "Krax, if you wouldn't mind...could you give me that dead thing?"

Stunned that he was not called something negative, and more so that he is spoken to without callousness, the large bear does what is asked. He hands over the only source of heat in his cell, without question, and panics as Maximus tosses it to the ground.

It shatters into a thousand pieces, like the spirit of a cold bear, along with the joy of a young whelpling.

"Why did you do that!?" Scorch angrily questions, annoyed that a friend would just destroy something he bought for another friend.

"It was a piece of junk, bud."

"I paid twelve gold coins for that piece of junk!"

Maximus grins wider, looking down at his little friend.

"Then you're an idiot, cause you got ripped off. A good gem won't break if you drop it..." Scorch's eyes glaze over with a different anger, as a significant purchase is now in question. However, before he can release this anger, the large black and red fire dragon ends the discussion with proof.

"...and they are not red."

Maximus pulls from a pouch, dangling off the strap on his armor, a violet colored gem. It is unlike any other fire crystal Scorch has ever seen, but without a doubt, he knows he is now seeing the real deal. His eye are mesmerized by a crystal that seems dead, but yet the fire dragon can feel the heat that burns within.

The large dragon holds the gem before Krax, letting him feel the warmth he desires, but being a jerk, Maximus must play.

"I would love to give this to you, and let you stay warm, buuut..."

The kodiak rolls his eyes and hunches his shoulders, feeling the warmth he will not get, and the way he is being teased about it, but he never expects the reason given.

"...you're too close to the door."

"What?"

"Back up dummy."

Krax quickly backs away to a corner, and Maximus laughs. He knows he is a jerk, but it's the little things that make life worthwhile, and that includes making others feel better, even if they are convicted murders. The black dragon locks himself in the cell with the smaller kodiak, placing his personal fire crystal in the opposing corner.

"Please... do not touch this one, or you will burn yourself."

Maximus breathes his magic upon the gem, intensifying the power and changing the color. The crystal takes on swirls of red and orange, as if a fire were burning within.

"Is that warm enough for you?"

Krax, feeling the heat from across the room, still asks for more, worried about the power fading before nightfall.

"Don't worry... this crystal will hold its temperature for weeks..."

"What!?" Scorch barks, staring at the crystal that has his complete attention. "How is that possible, Max?"

The large black and red dragon grins towards Krax, then looks to his little friend and student of fire.

"It is a true crystal, Scorch...not one manufactured by magic."

Maximus steps out of the cell, but looks back at the kodiak who has moved closer to the hot gem.

"One that took me a few hours to unearth from a lava flow, so make sure you don't break it either."

A grin forms on the large brown bear's muzzle, not just for the warmth and conversation, but because he can be a big jerk as well. The kodiak waits for Maximus to close his cell door and look away before stomping on his food dish.

The guard snaps his head towards the gem, holding his breath, until seeing nothing has happened to it. He then turns his annoyed gaze to Krax.

"You tool..." He grunts, seeing the wider smile on the kodiak's face. "...I would take my gem back if that wasn't such a good prank..." Maximus then looks down at Scorch, a rub for his head, now seeing the soul within a demon.

"I might just have to talk with him now..." Maximus, still rubbing Scorch on the head, turns his red eyes to the kodiak. "...maybe, about not poking fun at his guard."

"I cannot tell you how much I look forward to that, Max." Krax's words are drenched with sarcasm, and before the large dragon can become angry, the kodiak locks his eye on the black and red fire breather. "...I'm sorry, I meant _Elite Guardsman, Maximus_."

A snarky grin is received by Krax, who bows his head in respect to his jailor, then huddles beside the warm gem in his cell.

"You have an hour, Scorch." He says, getting a stunned stare from the young dragon.

"Really!?" The tiny whelp asks, as thirty minutes is the normal length he is allowed to visit. "Why?"

"He needs more of _you_."

The feeling of pride is overwhelming, until an angered voice is heard from outside the cell block.

"SCORCH! I know you're down here! I can smell the honey I told you not to take from the pantry, damn it!"

Jacob's angered opaque eyes find his son the moment he enters the dungeon, as the sweet smell of nectar focuses his strongest sense towards Scorch. However, before he can enter, the large fire dragon intervenes.

"You cannot just walk into my cell block, Master Jacob..." Maximus remarks, but the blind dragon proceeds forward, his eyes rising from Scorch to him, showing the rage he has built up.

Jacob rises on his hind paws, getting eye to eye with the much larger guard.

"Trust me, Max..." He turns his eyes to Scorch again, his breath cold as ice when he speaks. "You don't want to be in the middle of this."

Maximus looks at Jacob, then he looks at a cowering Scorch. The black dragon pats the Guardian of the orphanage on his shoulder and heads to the door.

"You're good...just don't get any blood on my floor, please."

A half smirk is given by the icy blue dragon, knowing he would never strike any of his kids, even though he is hot enough to do it right now.

"I specifically told you not to take all of my honey. How the heck am I supposed to make the pies for Cynder and Tempest?" He begins, but shockingly Scorch steps forward against his Guardian's anger, something he never does when he's wrong.

"But I didn't take all of it, Jake" He holds up a small glass bottle, handing it over to the blind dragon for him to see. "I know the bees are in hibernation, so you can't get more. That's why I only took a little."

The blind dragon, feeling the size and weight in his paw, turns his attention elsewhere.

"So where's the rest?" He asks in a panic, wanting to give these gifts of sweetness before the hatchlings are born.

Scorch suddenly realizes he did something good, but screwed up the end game.

"My goodness, I forgot to tell you... I put the jar on the shelf in my room, where its warm, so it will be easier to work with."

Watching his brother over the past year and a half, the young whelp knew to do that for him. It is one of many things he knows about Jacob now, feeling more and more attached to him every day.

"Oh! That's great, bro." Jacob grins, suddenly thankful that his little brother did what was done, cause he was starting to worry about time.

"Well then, I better get back to cooking..." Jacob remarks, recalling how much vibration he felt last night, as his paws got a chance to feel both eggs. "...those hatchlings could be here in the next few hours..."

Jacob pauses, then looks at Scorch with anger again.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me...did you place a bet with Cecil?"

Scorch cowers before the blind dragon again, wondering how he knew about a secret bet that was made. However, his pounding heart gives him away in seconds.

"Ummm..."

Jacob rolls his eyes then shakes his head.

"What day did you pick?"

Scorch is stunned, hearing an accepting tone in something he is not allowed to do for another few years.

"Tomorrow...the twenty fifth day of winter."

"And the time?"

The little dragon's tail begins to wag as Jacob seems more interested in his choice of bet, and not his choice of betting.

"Midnight!"

"What gender?"

Scorch shows confusion now, as this was not one of the questions.

"He didn't ask me that."

Jacob grins while letting his son in on a lesson he needs to learn, as Cecil had tried fooling him with this fake birth pool.

"He's a scam artist Scorch, and took your gold..." Again Jacob pauses, thinking of another question he must know the answer to.

"So, how much did he take from you?"

With anger in his eyes, Scorch looks down at the red gem Maximus broke, adding that value to the rage.

"He said it was five gold pieces, but I had to pay him seven, because I'm too young to bet in the pool." The reasoning makes no sense now, saying it aloud, and Scorch becomes irate.

"He also told me that that fire crystal was found in a lava flow..." The tiny dragon's eyes find the real deal swirling colors of red and orange and purple, crackling with the soothing sound of fire. "...and now I know that's total crap too."

Krax begins laughing, drawing anger from Jacob, but getting only a bitter grin from Scorch.

"Don't laugh dude, or I'm not coming for the rest of the week."

The large kodiak enhances his laughter dramatically, echoing several heavy chortles throughout the dungeon.

"You dope." He says, and Jacob gets very angry.

"He's the only friend you have and you insult him!?"

Scorch is stunned at how fast his Guardian just snapped, but also understands the fact that Jacob is still bitter towards the one who took five years from his older brother. The young dragon steps between the open bars of Krax's cell and his father.

"Dad...he's just joking."

"No I'm not..." The large bear grumbles, stepping up to the bars himself, making sure the blind dragon can see his resolve with every subtle tone in his voice.

"He was stupid not to have his father...or brother, or whatever you guys are calling each other today...with him for important decisions."

Jacob is stunned to hear such a difference in the bear before him, having witnessed just a portion of his transformation, when they captured the last Marauder. Though now, he is not only interested in the well being of Scorch, but shows he has paid attention to the young dragon who talks to him every day.

"Fool me once, shame on you..." Krax begins, and Jacob finishes the proverb he has told Scorch several times.

"Fool me twice, shame on me."

The young dragon drops his shoulders, hearing the same wisdom that comes after every mistake he has made this past year. However, Krax adds a new line to an old saying, and brings Scorch's smile back.

"But the biggest shame would be changing who you are, just because you were made to look like a fool."

Jacob, still stunned by the words spoken, and the temperament in which they were, senses the kodiak's large paw pass through the bars. And though he has fears, his son still within grasp, Jacob does nothing, allowing Krax to reach his child.

As expected by Scorch, a soft rub is given between his horns, along with a smile no one else ever sees.

"You stay the way you are, young dragon, and make them look like fools."

Jacob loses any fear he had of his son's new friend, and smiles inside for the fight he put up to visit him. He hands his boy the small bottle of honey, then looks to the door.

"Hey, I need to get those pies going... you can give this bit of honey to your friend..." He says while walking away, but still looking back toward his son. "...in the meantime, think of a good way to get back at Cecil...and Jasper and I will help you pull it off."

"Really!?" The wingless dragon inquires, and Jacob stops.

"Of course we will, Scorch..." A smug grin crosses his blue muzzle, before turning again to walk away.

"What are brothers for?"

The small red whelpling's emotions rise sky high, having someone there for him in every regard. In fact, he has more friends and family helping him then he ever thought possible, and that number increased by one, five months ago.

"You're a lucky little dragon..." Krax's voice is heard the same time his paw is felt on the whelp's back, patting Scorch as if he were his own child. "...to have a father like him."

"I know I am." He replies, staring at his brother, who walks taller than any dragon on Avalar...including Spyro. He waits until his best friend is out of sight before turning to the large kodiak.

"I just wish you had someone like Jacob."

"I do now, my young friend...I do now." Another pat is felt on Scorch's back, and the small whelp suddenly feels as tall as his father. The odd pair stare at each other for a few seconds, until Krax's lone eye wanders down to the small bottle in Scorch's paw.

"So...what is honey?"


	49. What's in a Name, Everything

**What's in a name...Everything**

* * *

Inside Warfang's rookery, nearly a thousand feet up, the pacing of one purple dragon has finally driven a future mother to the brink. Her blue eyes following the constant striding of Spyro, watching as his paws crush the velvet carpet in her, and Cynder's, room flat. To her left, a blue-green egg with silver highlights sits beside a purple and black egg with gold accents. And both now showing stress fractures, which means the time is soon.

"You're husband is driving me nuts, Cindy."

The black dragoness, who naps softly waiting for her miracle to hatch, opens her eyes. Cynder follows her husband's trek back and forth across the carpet, a smile on her face seeing the nerves Spyro cannot control.

"He was doing that the night before we got married... practicing his vows over and over, hoping he would not make a mistake."

The black dragoness can see her husband is mumbling to himself, this time rehearsing the next eighteen years of a new journey, and driving himself crazy.

"He never fumbled a word, and I still tingle from the things he said." Cynder shivers with a chill from a moment she will never forget, and hopes that Spyro can match the same resolve in his vows to this child.

"If he is even half the dragon he vows to be, my baby will have a great future."

Tempest, a smile growing on her face, looks to her husband, who snores to her right.

"This lump of stone practically slept through our vows..."

Garnet, his eyes still closed, interrupts his sleep and his wife.

"I worked for fifteen hours that day..." one green eye opens, focusing on his lovely bride. "...and I still carried your _gravid_ butt over the threshold of our new home...which I helped build."

Tempest's wing rises from her side, covering her husband gently. She then lowers down to his cheek, placing a very gentle and passionate smooch upon the eyelid he had opened. The blue dragoness, like Cynder, knows her husband will do everything he can to give their family what is needed to survive, even if it kills him.

"You know I love you, you stubborn rock."

A content rumble is given from the big dragon's nostrils, and Garnet is back to sleep in seconds. However, his rest lasts only a moment, as several visitors enter the room.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Tempest...Mrs. Cynder..." Scorch's voice fills the room with joyous sound, but that is not what wakes Garnet fully. It is the smell of apples and cinnamon that follows. "...Jacob and I made some pies for you."

The blind blue dragon pops Scorch in the back of the head with his tail, then looks down at his son, who laughs and corrects himself.

"Okay, Jacob made the pies...but I did help...a little."

"You hid my honey..."

"Yeah...in a warm spot, so you could use it for baking."

Spyro watches the two boys argue, never really angry at one another, finding the perfect example of what he wishes to be. His purple eyes look to the sky, adding to the prayers he has been speaking.

"Please, great Ancestors. If I could just be half the parent Jacob is...I would be grateful."

The words are mumbled again, but the blind dragon hears more than most, and a chill shoots down his spine. He says nothing, as Jacob knows it is inappropriate to listen in on the whispers of others, but he cannot help to look in Spyro's direction. The purple dragon smiles, as his mind is focused on Jacob already, and the way he bends over backward for Scorch, along with the children he has taken in. However, he can see the nervousness in the Ice dragon's eyes, and realizes his words were loud enough to be heard.

"I mean that." he says calmly and confidently, and Jacob is overwhelmed with emotions to the point where he drops one of the pies he made.

Spyro stops time, catching the baked treat before it hits the ground. He puts it back in Jacob's paw, pats him on the side of his neck, then returns to the worn track on the velvet carpet.

"Master Blazer could not have chosen a better father for that young dragon, or for Warfang's orphans."

Though no one really understands why the sudden compliment was given, everyone in the room agrees, and share their praises to the now sixteen year old parent. Jacob, his voice faltering, blushes hard and turns his teary eyes away with embarrassment. However, he is not done being praised, as several others enter the room, following a scent that is impossible to avoid.

"Hey, what smells so good in here?" Pearl asks, and without delay her sister answers.

"Jacob made a bunch of pies for Tempest and myself." the white dragoness' eyes find the half dozen baked delights, and she places a paw upon Jacob's back.

"Wow...I didn't know you can cook too..." she remarks with joy from her stomach, scarfing down a slice of the lone cherry pie. The single mother finds nothing but delight within her soul, though a thought brings a certain pain, realizing this dragon is off the market.

"...are you still seeing Ampere?"

Jacob grins, understanding what Pearl means by this question, as he has been propositioned a lot lately. Mostly by single mothers who see an incredible father figure for their kids. But the blind dragon has found the one he wants and continues courting the sister of Volteer without doubt.

"Yes I am, Ms. Pearl."

"Yeah...but is it working for you?" the white dragoness replies with the same smirk, rubbing a hip against the younger drake.

"Get your butt away from my boyfriend, Pearl." Ampere's voice doesn't startle the white dragoness, knowing her friend was only a few paces behind her.

"I don't see a ribbon on your paw, Amp." her voice is taunting, but Ampere gets the joke, as she will not pressure the younger dragon to bond with her until he is ready. However, Pearl, Ampere, Scorch, and the entire room is stunned as Jacob replies first.

"She will soon."

No one speaks for a good minute, and Jacob becomes confused, sensing so many different emotions. Most are good, but there is doubt amongst the group, and Jacob smells it close by. He looks down at his son, who gives off the strongest scent of disapproval, but understands this feeling, for Scorch has already voiced his opinion.

"Really!?" he barks, looking at the large yellow dragoness, whose daughter has his heart...for now.

"Don't you find this a little bit weird?" Scorch continues, laying out his reason for being upset. "I really like Wattney. So, if you get married, then I would be asking my _sister_ out on a date... _DAD._ "

Everyone laughs, understanding the odd family dynamic between father and son, and how the thought is very wrong, but not the reality of it. However, one dragon rises from the apple pie he shoved his face in, a bitter look in his eyes.

"You are far too young to be thinking of marriage, Master Jacob...I'm forty and I am having difficulties taking care of my family." Garnet's eyes then find Ampere, the anger still reflected in his stare.

"And I'm ashamed of you, madam...how could you influence this youngster like that."

"Excuse me... you cradle-robber, but Tempest is also twenty-seven."

"Shut up, Ampere..." the embarrassed blue dragoness barks, annoyed that her age was mentioned for all to hear. She grins, knowing how old she feels inside, and gives her real age.

"I'm only eighteen...with nine years of experience."

Again the room laughs, this time though Garnet gets a hard stare from the strongest set of eyes, even if they cannot see anything. However, Jacob's expression-filled eyes are taken away from his initial target, pulled to the powerful blue's of Tempest.

"You are as old as you feel, Master Jacob. And as I believe myself to be young, I know you are old in life experience. Do what you feel is right, and you will never go wrong."

Tempest turns her attention to a bright smiling Cynder, who had once made her life feel incorrect. And now seeing the Terror of the Sky in a new light, understands what damage was done by fighting her for so long.

"It's amazing what can happen when you start feeling the way you were meant to."

The black dragoness blushes, as this was meant for her to feel the same joy, but as happy as Cynder is, she cannot compare to the blue dragoness, whose ears pick up on the sound she has been waiting nine months for.

The loud crack gets everyone's attention, but Tempest is already moving towards her egg, laying down before it. She spreads her silvery wings out around the now jostling egg, protecting her child from anything that may hurt it. Garnet is also on his feet, with the enthusiasm of someone younger than forty, peering hard at the miracle that happens in seconds. A tiny teal paw pops out, followed by another, and everyone holds their breath. They struggle to break the shell between, but it soon gives way, allowing for a more forest greenish colored nose to exit. The group releases their held air with awe, as a little squeal is released, but then the nose retreats back in.

Suddenly an entire head emerges from the egg, followed by another healthy squeal.

"Oh my..." Spyro remarks, unable to think of anything to say, and actually wishing his brother was around for a better vocabulary. But even the yellow dragonfly would be a loss for words, as the hatchling muscles its way from the shell, showing off the powerful lineage within.

The tiny dragon is wobbly at first, but quickly gains its balance. Its little blue eyes, shaded by momma's wings, gaze around freely at the gathered crowd. Oddly, this hatchling shows no fear, already giving away the elemental power possessed, tainted by the father. However, the color of this dragon reflects momma, as a white chest and silver wings highlight the green that changes to blue from the nose back.

Pearl places a soft paw upon momma's shoulder before offering her other paw to the baby, so not to be attacked. She waits for the small whelp to inspect her paw, allowing the now cautious little dragon to make contact first.

" _He_ …is very healthy, Tempest." the white dragoness proudly announces the gender, having felt the spirit of a happy little boy during delivery of the egg. But now with this tiny hatchling giving all his thoughts and emotions through her paw, Pearl is certain of the newborn's gender.

The Wind dragoness is speechless, looking down at her son, who continues to play with Pearl's long talons.

"Did you and your husband pick out a name yet?"

Pearl's question goes unanswered for a moment, as Tempest cannot take her eyes, or her thoughts, from the small whelpling playing before her.

"I think we will name him... Joey." Garnet replies, drawing his wife's eyes to him, showing the joy, and the pain, of honoring her brother. But this is very unexpected.

"You said, if it was a boy, that you wanted to name after his grandfather?"

Garnet shakes his head no while smiling, understanding Tempest didn't like the idea of calling her son, Digger. His father never cared for the name either, but he did not want to let on about the only choice in his, or her, mind.

"I couldn't do that to our child..." he says, nestling up against her cheek with his own, whispering softly to the one he will lay his life down for. "...or you."

Tempest gently lifts Joey up by her heart, then hugs Garnet as tightly as she can without crushing her baby. She is overwhelmed with emotions, as her greatest wish comes true, along with the name she would have given a daughter.

"Thank you, Garnet..." is all the new mother can think to say, holding her husband and child in her arms, having everything she could have hoped for. "...I love you so much."

Spyro and Cynder begin holding each other in anticipation of their moment, which should be any day now, however, before they can show their love.

"Mr. Spyro... Mrs. Cynder. Did you pick out names for your baby yet?" Scorch asks, suddenly feeling uncomfortable watching Garnet and Tempest passionately kissing. And before the other couple gives him no where to turn his eyes, the youngster brings up this important question.

"Yes, we did Scorch." Spyro returns with a slightly annoyed tone, wanting the taste of his wife's lips. But being the gentleman he is, the purple dragon calms himself and smiles for his little friend.

Spyro looks at the group, which now give their attention to him, including Tempest and Garnet.

"We had two choices if its a boy..." Spyro grins at the new family in the room, as one of those names have been taken. "...but since Tempest and Garnet took our first choice, I guess we will use the other name, right babe."

Both mother and father show the gratitude of this gesture, then turn to Cynder. She grins to her husband, as Spyro gives momma the opportunity of saying the names chosen over a month of hard deliberation.

"If it's a boy, we are gonna honor the dragon that put Spyro, and myself, on the path we needed to take... Then gave his life to save our world."

Everyone in the room smiles without the black dragoness actually saying the name, except one.

"So... what is the name, Mrs. Cynder?"

Jacob's tail is once again across his son's head, and his nose is down by the boy's ear.

"Ignitus, you idiot..." an embarrassed father grunts, sensing the shock from everyone around him. The room bursts with laughter, especially as Jacob scolds Scorch about his studies. "...I thought I told you to pay attention in school?"

Scorch, a dumb look on his face, starts laughing along with the group. He realizes how stupid he sounded, and just sits down and shuts up. This brings more joy to the room, as both new families see a child being a child, and a moment among many they will have in the years ahead.

Cynder, with this smile glued to her face, looks at her beautiful egg and returns to the question at hand.

"If we have a daughter..." The black dragoness pauses, turning to Pearl with hope in her eyes. She has the perfect name, knowing it will honor the one who gave them life, and tried to keep one safe at the cost of her own. However, before she can say this name with joy, the one dragon who may become upset appears at the door.

"...Dad?"

"Dad!?"

Scorch has a look of disdain on his face, not understand why she would name her daughter dad. And of course, Jacob's tail pops the back of his head one more time. Diamond then walks into the room, making the wingless whelp shake his own head at that stupid comment.

Anticipating the name he knows already, but seeing Cynder's aura turn a bit darker, dad smiles as he tells his youngest daughter the pride he would feel.

"I think that's the perfect name for a girl, Sweetheart. And I know your mother would be honored."

Cynder races across the room, grasping her father as tightly as she can, holding him like she would Spyro. Her aura intertwines with his, feeling all the love he felt for his wife, and for the children she gave him. Cynder expected to see anger in his heart, having been the reason for wife's death, but nothing could be further from the truth. The two heal one another, taking away the last bit of pain from that fateful day, when both lost a great piece of their lives.

However, Scorch, having stuck his paw in his mouth twice already, asks his father.

"So, what is the name, Jake?" he whispers very softly, knowing his father's ears are better than any other.

The Ice dragon, having knowledge of many things, looks down at his son with a confident pair of eyes.

"I have no clue, Scorch."

"Gale, young dragons."

Diamond, having better hearing than Jacob, grins as both Scorch and Jacob turn towards him.

"My wife's name was Gale," the white dragon looks at his daughters, and the resemblance they have to her. His powerful eyes then turn to the purple, black and gold egg, witnessing the same colorful aura that denotes the lineage of Gale's side of the family.

"and she will soon rise again."

Everyone stares at Diamond with surprise, who in turn grins at the revealing of Spyro and Cynder's child's gender, and without her hatching yet.

"Dad!" Pearl barks angrily, as she felt the spirit of a girl while helping her sister give birth, but knew not to divulge the sex of the child. However, as a crack is heard loudly throughout the room, Diamond's smile grows.

"I don't think Cynder really cares right now." he remarks, as his youngest daughter surrounds the egg like Tempest did before, not letting anyone near it. However, unlike Joey, who barreled his way out with his father's strength, Gale uses the lineage bestowed upon her from momma.

Hundreds of claw marks begin shredding the colorful shell from top to bottom till finally a gap forms. The tiny dragoness does not stop, ripping the shell to shreds and opening a hole she can escape from with ease. Though, as the tiny black and purple hatchling emerges into the world, she quickly retreats into her temporary home, especially seeing how big everything is around her.

Cynder gives a little laugh, watching her daughter's reaction to her first fear, and how her eyes never closed while staring at everything and everyone. But watching Gale's reaction to the sound she has heard, within the egg for nine months, is overwhelming to the new mother.

A set of violet-green eyes rise up from the broken egg, finding the one who's laughter was heard throughout the time she spent growing. A small squeal is given, knowing she is mom just from the first look, and Cynder opens her wings for all to see this immediate bonding.

"By the Ancestors, Spyro...look how beautiful she is." momma cries softly, never taking her eyes from the bright fuchsia and dark eggplant purple colored whelpling.

The Hero of Avalar, always confident in his choices, does not know what to do. He is enamored with the sight of his first born, but knows Cynder needs him by her side. This confusion keeps Spyro in place, unable to make a clear choice of his daughter or his wife.

"I've seen only one thing as beautiful..." he begins, but then the tiny hatchling turns around towards the other familiar voice heard within the egg.

Gale scans the room, finding dragon after dragon with great smiles and pure joy in their eyes. However, as she finds Spyro, and the joy, determination, love, and fear all combined in his gaze, or exactly like her mother's, Gale knows she has found daddy.

Spyro melts in place as the little hatchling squeals at him, then opens her tiny gold wings with scarlet membranes. The purple dragon becomes a bit shaky on his paws, and at that point, Cynder realizes she must save him. So the profoundly proud dragoness gently scoops her daughter from the ground, holding Gale up for daddy to see. Another squeal is released, as the tiny whelpling rises to unimaginable heights; or her dad's eye level. But that lasts less than a second, as the great purple hero collapses face first to the floor.

"Oh my goodness! Spyro!? Are you okay!?"

"He's okay, sweetie...he just fainted." Diamond, seeing the perfect swirl of joy and pride in his son-in-law's aura, does not panic. Instead he gives Spyro some healing energy, allowing the purple dragon to open his eyes again.

"How on Avalar did he save this world?" Garnet remarks sarcastically, feeling euphoric upon seeing his son, but never losing his ability to stand tall. However, watching the black dragoness help her husband back up, while holding Gale with great care, Tempest gives the perfect answer.

"I'm beginning to think _Cynder_ was the reason for that."

* * *

 **Well that wraps up the story, only one thing left...Spyro's vows.** **Another song that spurred this story along, and I think they are the perfect words for this couple's vows. A big hit in 1969, even before I was born, but I swear it was written for Spyro and Cynder...Can you guess it?**

 **My thanks to all that have read and left behind their thoughts, but mostly I must give my thanks to SilverFury23. Without him this story would have more errors than it has now...LOL**

 **I truly hope you enjoyed the Age of Healing, and will take a moment to give a review.**


	50. Vows

**Shocking as it may be, Simon and Garfunkle released this song in 1969, and I swear it was meant for a game made 40 years later. Listen to their version, as many have copied it and poorly at that. You tell me if this song is not perfect.**

 **Vows (Bridge over Troubled Water)**

* * *

It was late in the evening, on this very special day, and still Spyro was sleeping. Cynder watching his chest rise and fall with every breath, a gentle smile on his face. His body encircling the small black and purple hatchling, who exhausted her father all day, hence the reason for this long nap. Though the sight brings nothing but contentment, Cynder is anxious for her husband to wake.

"Spyro." his wife whispers, not really wanting to wake him, but just testing the waters of his consciousness. However, only his grumbling purr is heard in response, and as a smile returns to Cynder's face, within, the dark colors of sadness rise.

She is happy, and has never been this happy in her life, but today is special, and she was hoping to spend it with her husband. And so, with this sadness brewing deep inside, the new mother walks away.

A concerned father, resting quietly in the den, is first to intercept her, and understanding the moment himself, he simply asks.

"He's out cold, right?"

Cynder nods her head, as the excitement she displayed this morning took his attention then too, as well as the information she has kept secret for the past few weeks.

"Your first anniversary, and he is still sleeping..." Diamond remarks with a bit of a smirk. "...he's an idiot."

The dark colors within her aura increase, as she is now upset and annoyed.

"He's not an idiot, Dad!" Cynder snaps back, getting the attention of another member of her family, and Pearl walks into the den.

"He _forgot_ , didn't he?"

Her question only intensifies Cynder's rage, as she told this to her father in secret, but obviously he didn't keep it. However, before she can blow up, Pearl turns the blame against her.

"And I'll bet a truffle you didn't _remind_ him either?"

Cynder's aura turns from black to green, as she now feels guilt, and Diamond smiles again. His daughter has fallen for the bait, and now it's time to break her.

"Spyro is not going to remember everything, baby, you need to remind him of these things." He looks towards the master sleeping chamber, where the glow of joy and excitement grows with every word spoken. However, before his special eyes, the aura of anger returns to his daughter, as Diamond gives such little credit for an important day.

"He has so much on his mind, it is hard to ..."

"What!?" The black dragoness barks. "Remember the day we got married!?"

A crying baby stops Cynder cold, as her raised voice carries too far.

"Oh no."

The black dragoness quickly turns back to her room, running as fast as she can to calm her daughter.

"She has no clue, does she Dad?" Pearl asks, unable to see Cynder's aura without contact, but still seeing the panic in her run.

Diamond, able to see every emotion now ripping through his daughter, smiles once more.

"Nope."

Cynder enters the sleeping chamber and her heart starts pounding as Spyro now holds his crying child with a sour expression. He says nothing, as the purple dragon would never bark at Cynder in front of her child, but his eyes say enough.

"I'm sorry." She mouths, striding closer to them, keeping her voice soft as well.

"I didn't mean to wake you both like that."

Spyro, understanding as always, gives Cynder a smile and a kiss on the cheek, then hands Gale to her. The immediate outstretched paws of this tiny whelp takes all of Cynder's anguish and pain, as her daughter needs mommy right now, and not a bitter wife. Spyro then begins stretching out his tightened muscles with a big yawn following, but quickly his eyes are to the window and the lowering sun.

"Darn, I slept a little longer than I wanted to..." He says with a bit of concern, trying hard not to smirk, as he delivers his next line perfectly.

"...I have plans for the night."

Cynder, even holding her child, cannot stop the rage that boils over, and snaps.

" _Plans_!?"

Her voice is not raised, but it is different then her baby has ever heard, as anger is something Gale has never seen from mommy before. It causes the black dragoness to bite her tongue, however, Spyro acts as if it is nothing, and simply answers his wife.

"Yeah..." The purple dragon replies nonchalantly, utilizing every bit of skill learned from his conniving brother, at how to be completely calm during a prank.

"General Mason is unveiling a new statue... and I want to see it."

Cynder just stares at him, as she will not scare her daughter again.

"Oh...that's nice..." She replies, unable to think of anything else to say, then just walks out of the room with her daughter in tow.

 _I cannot believe this_ Cynder says to herself, making her way to the pantry for a snack both she and her daughter need right now.

 _How can he forget our anniversary_ Cynder continues in her thoughts, grasping a bottle of milk for Gale, and a large carrot for herself.

"It was so moving, sweetie..." She whispers to her daughter, recalling every detail of the night Spyro professed his vows, hoping to relive the moment again.

"Your daddy told me how he would always be there for me...bridging a gap between love and..."

Before she can relive the moment alone with her baby, a knock at the door brings the disappointed dragonesse's' attention down the hall.

"Cynder!" Spyro calls out from the master bedroom, making his way towards the living area of this grand home. "Can you get that, I need to grab a few things before I go."

Her eyes flash white, but with Gale close by, Cynder bites her tongue again.

 _I don't understand him..._ she thinks to herself, wondering what in the world has changed her husband so much. Granted the Hero of Avalar has been getting nothing but praise and hundreds of gifts, as the citizens of every nation finally have a chance to thank their savior. Though Cydner has been given some praise too, she is not showered with the kind of emotions that her husband gets.

 _He's acting like a glory hound_

The shadow dragoness grasps her daughter gently, holding the bottle to Gale's muzzle, and walks down the hallway on her hind paws. She gazes at the room where Spyro is getting ready to leave, thinking of the only one that could influence her husband to be this way.

 _He's acting like Sparx_

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Easy..." Cynder grumbles, as another knock now persists for an answer, but she is not gonna run with her baby. However, to her surprise, and the first of this night, Cynder hears a familiar voice from the other side of the door.

"Oh sure, go ahead and take your time...we're are not getting any younger out here."

"Tempest?"

"Yup! And I have someone here who wants to play..." She answers with excitement in her voice. "...and he's starting to get antsy waiting for you to open the door."

Cynder moves a little quicker, knowing she be removing the first layer of anger from her heart.

"By the Ancestors! Look at you, Joey."

Her voice raises several octaves, as Cynder's eyes lock upon Tempest and Garnet's baby boy. She had seen him hatch in the rookery, but now, jumping around in his mother's paws, the black dragoness sees the full beauty of this multi teal colored whelpling.

"Oh my goodness...he's so adorable, Tempest."

The new mother thanks her with a smile, but then her eyes are to Cynder's little bundle, who upon hearing her mom's joy, has come to life herself.

"Thank you, and I will say the same of Gale."

Cynder blushes, as this compliment is felt deeply, for this child is a big part of her now, but still she is stunned that Tempest is standing before her.

"What are you doing here?" Cynder asks with wonder.

Tempest, seeing Spyro enter the room with a bouquet of flowers, lets the black dragoness in on the big secret.

"I'm here to babysit, Gale."

Confusion fills Cynder's eyes, until the scent of roses and orchids begin to tickle her nose, and before she can turn around, Spyro sneaks up from behind and holds them before her.

"Happy Anniversary, my darling wife..." He says softly into her ear, then kisses the black dragoness gently upon her now trembling cheek, before speaking softly again. "...I love you."

The black dragoness shutters with nervous excitement, as well as a cold feeling of guilt.

"You did remember."

Spyro gazes deep into the emerald eyes that hold him steady everyday.

"How could I forget the day my life became complete."

Diamond and Pearl enter the room, both smiling wide, as they have been a part of this deception.

"You see sweetheart...I told you he would remember."

Cynder doesn't even roll her eyes, as her father's sarcastic tone is not on her mind, only the love she feels right now.

"So..." Still baffled and shocked by this surprise, Cynder does not have the ability to think or speak, and this only makes Spyro feel her love more.

"It's time I reveal my plans for the night."

Spyro takes Gale from his wife, allowing her to hold the dozens of flowers closer to her nose, inhaling the sweet smell of their bouquet, and the love that comes with them. He then passes the young black and purple whelp to Tempest, who holds her like she holds her own child. And with a nod of his head to the wind dragoness, a very proud husband leads a very timid and shaken dragoness into the streets of Warfang.

No one is around, as the great city seems to be empty, void of any life but the two dragons that have strolled from their home. It is almost surreal, hearing nothing but the beating of her own heart, and the breath of her husband. However, as they approach a very special alleyway, the noise of the city is finally heard.

"By the Ancestors." Cynder crumbles upon seeing what she did not expect, for nearly everyone has jammed into the small area where the black dragoness would hide in the shadows from the world.

Where Spyro finally pulled her from the darkness.

"It's high time we do this right." the humble purple dragon remarks, holding out a white ribbon in his right paw.

"Will you marry me...again?"

Still unable to speak, Cynder only nods her head, tears flowing strongly from her eyes.

The purple dragon takes his wife by the paw, leading her before the crowd, to the exact spot he did this last year.

 **"When you're weary, feeling small."** He begins, and Cynder shutters harder, reliving the moment she wanted, but never believing she could be moved like this.

 **"When tears are in your eyes..."** Spyro swipes his paw across her cheek, clearing the moisture that continues to collect. **"...I will dry them all."**

He holds her jaw gently but firmly, keeping her eyes on his.

 **"I'm on your side, when times get rough."**

The purple dragon, feeling the moment himself, loses all fear of standing before this massive crowd, and with this joy in his heart, Spyro begins to sing the vows he made one year ago today.

 _ **"And friends just can't... be... found..."**_

He pulls her in and hugs the black dragoness as tightly as he can.

 _ **"Like a bridge over troubled water... I will lay me down."**_

Spyro leads his wife into the center of this crowd, where they open up to reveal a covered section of the street, exactly where the purple dragon knelt before her. Cynder's heart pounds as Spyro draws the cloth from a gold brick he had placed as a marker, telling everyone in Warfang of the spot his life changed forever.

 _ **"When you're down and out..."** _ The great hero sings gently...gesturing his paw towards the gold cobblestone.

 _ **"When your on these streets..."** _ His voice is so soft, yet speaks volumes to her, as these streets were always tough to negotiate, until that day.

 ** _"When evening faaalls so hard..."_ ** Spyro takes Cynder in his arms as softly as the vows he sings.

 _ **"I will comfort you."**_

 ** _"I'll take your paw...ooooh, when darkness comes..."_ ** He continues with more strength in his voice, taking her paw, and leading the black and magenta dragoness before the gathered citizens of Warfang, some of who she still fears.

 _ **"And pain is... aallll... aaaround."**_

He holds Cynder tightly when the black dragoness begins to shudder once again, as she sees no anger from those that hated her. Sensing no fear from the ones that threatened her. And hearing none of the poison that once tainted her soul.

Spyro turns her around to face him, placing his knee on the gold brick where it was a year ago, and completes the last line of this vow he gave.

 _ **"Like a bridge over troubled water...I will lay me down."**_

So moved with emotions, Cynder yanks her husband from his bow before he can tie the ribbon, and smothers him with love and strong kisses. However, in the throws of such passion, the shadow dragoness does not notice the crowd around her, who have now encroached within a few feet of the couple.

 ** _"Fly high, Cynder girl..."_**

The voices of nearly a dozen startles Cynder's muzzle from her husband's face, and she turns around in a near panic upon seeing Glazier standing before her, but he's not just smiling, he is leading this chorus of dragons, who all hated Cynder until the day they found out she was carrying a child.

This small life growing within took the remaining evil they saw, as the black dragoness seemed different upon becoming gravid.

 _ **"Fly sooo high..."** _ The ice dragon's deep tone resonates with feeling, as he himself has seen the transformation of this young lady, from poison-filled and heartless, to genuinely sweet and nurturing.

 ** _"Your time has cooome to shine..."_**

Glazier gestures his paw to the right, where the crowd now separates, allowing Cynder to see the one thing that has made her shine brighter than being with Spyro himself. Tempest, her son safely tucked in the arms of the Great Elder, carries the small whelpling Cynder helped create, whose nervous eyes are now locked on mommy.

 _ **"All your dreams are on their way."**_

Suddenly the entire crowd begins to sing, as Tempest hands a now jumping Gale to her mother.

 ** _"See how she shines..."_ ** The voices rise up as high has Cynder's emotions, and just when she believes she can feel no higher, Spyro sneaks up from behind and takes her in a gentle embrace.

 _ **"And if you need a friend..."**_

The purple dragon, with both wife and daughter in his grasp, speaks now of how it will no longer just be him.

 _ **"We'll be here byyy yourrrr side. Like a bri..."**_

Cynder plants her muzzle on Spyro's face, ending the moment with the greatest kiss he has ever received, and all around rejoice with both awe and cheers. They have endured the pain and suffering of the Dark Master, and the Heroes of Avalar will be able to find their destiny together, entering into The Age of Healing together...forever.

The End...?

* * *

 **It has been one of my greatest pleasures writing for you, and though I say no more Spyro stories, I'm sure I will still find time for the purple hero. I thank you all for your support, and wish you all the best.**


End file.
